


Festival of X

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 281,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The X-men take a trip to Nova Roma for a much needed vacation. While there, Amara has them join a very special and very sexy ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin The Ceremony

** Festival of X  
Chapter 1: Begin The Ceremony **

* * *

**AN: This takes place in the 616 comics before the events of House of M, but with a few major changes. First off, Jean Grey didn’t die at the end of Planet X. She’s still alive, still with Cyclops, and still has a touch of the Phoenix Force. Second, Storm isn’t married to the Black Panther. In fact, the history that Marvel contrived for them is null in this story. She’s dating Wolverine now as she was in Uncanny at one point before X-23 showed up. In addition, Colossus and Psylocke recently returned so they’ll be featured. If there are other changes, I’ll mention them as the story unfolds.**

**Warning: Please be warned. The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**I strongly encourage you all to review. Please post your comments on the fanfiction website or send me your feedback at** [**marvelmaster**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) [**616@**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) [**hotmail**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) [**.**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) [**com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **. I’m more than willing to talk extensively on constructive feedback. I want to make these stories the best they can be. So please take some time to review. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Nova Roma – Imperial Palace**

It had been a stressful time for the X-men. Magneto’s recent attack on New York City and the subsequent destruction of the Xavier Institute had left the team in a state of chaos. Once again, the X-men were forced to rebuild. In the process of this rebuilding some disturbing revelations emerged about their mentor, Professor Xavier. Secrets regarding the long lost Summers brother along with his imprisonment of the sentient android, Danger, were just some of the recent revelations that caused him to lose favor with the team he founded. Now the X-men were being run by his two former students, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. They had many daunting challenges ahead of them, but even these stressful times weren’t without hope.

Recently, Piotr Rasputin and Betsy Braddock had returned to the world of the living after having been presumed dead. This was welcome news for Kitty Pryde and Warren Worthington III. After the shock wore off, they went to work rebuilding their respective relationships. They weren’t the only ones either. After another an emotionally charged affair with Emma Frost and a near-death experience with the Phoenix Force, Scott and Jean had steadily repaired their marriage. This involved Jean gaining greater control over the Phoenix Force. It was one of the forces that drove her and Scott apart, making her distant and emotionally conflicted. So it was only fitting that this same force would help their love rise from the ashes so to speak. This brought about another benefit as well. It allowed her to help Rogue control her powers so that she could touch. This meant her relationship with Remy could finally become serious and for the most part they had proceeded with uncanny enthusiasm. Renewed relationships like theirs provided some much needed stability to the team more changes and more revelations emerged.

In addition to old relationships, new ones arose throughout the team. The drama with Scott and Jean led Logan to seek a more formal relationship with Ororo. The two were now dating and recently had grown closer upon encountering X-23, a teenage girl who had been cloned from Logan’s DNA. With Ororo’s help, Logan convinced her to join the Xavier Institute and was now part of the New Mutants as Laura Kinney.

Between the good times and the bad, the X-men were in serious need of a vacation. This was easier said than done since they were publicly known as both heroes and threats. That’s where Amara Aquilla came in to help. As princess of Nova Roma, she was in a position to offer them sanctuary in the secluded kingdom. There they could unwind in the opulence of the Imperial Palace. Numerous X-men embraced the opportunity and were promised a vacation they would not soon forget.

As it just so happened, the X-men arrived in Nova Roma on the same night when then the traditional Roman festival of Bacchanalia began. The X-men didn’t know much about this festival, but it involved a feast in an opulent dining room within the palace. Amara had the imperial cooks conjure a vast array of foods for the team to enjoy. This included regulars like Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, Remy, Warren, Betsy, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, and Kurt. A few of the New Mutants including Sam, Danielle, Elixir, Roberto, Surge, Prodigy, Tabitha, Laura, and Julian joined as well. Reserves such as Warpath, Domino, Jubilee, Alex, Lorna, and Emma also decided to join in. Already, the mood was more relaxed than it had been in ages as they enjoyed this elaborate meal. By the time they were sampling the deserts, it was getting late in the evening.

“I’ve gotta hand it to you, Amara. Your people have excellent tastes in artery clogging cuisine!” said an enthusiastic Kitty Pryde as she sampled some honey glazed pastries.

“It ain’t no all-you-can-eat buffet at Mardi Gras, but it’s pretty dang close,” added Remy, who was sampling some of the ice cream.

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to pass that along to the imperial chefs,” said Amara, “Nova Romans have always prided themselves on their ability to conduct a grand feast.”

“Your country and your people are very generous, Princess,” said Piotr as he was sampling some of the pies, “Grand is a fitting word for such a feast.”

“It’s not enough in my opinion. Zhis is quite possibly zhe first time I’ve ever felt full after such a feast!” said Kurt, who was still working on a large plate of pork and chicken.

“Says the man who insists on having six meals a day,” teased Tabitha.

“It’s not my fault. Teleportation burns a lot of calories,” shrugged the German Mutant.

“I would wager that shape shifting burns more,” added Surge, who was working on his third helping of desert.

“Just leave some of that chicken fried steak for the rest of us,” said Sam, “This is the first time Ah haven’t had to go back to Kentucky for decent fried foods and Ah would like to savor it.”

“Quit hogging the pork and you can have mine,” said Prodigy, who readily swapped his steak for Sam’s pork chops.

The sentiment was unanimous. The food was a hit. Amara’s dedicated royal servants had succeeded in satiating the X-men’s appetite. By now most were finished for the night. Only a few servants remained to clean up and refill their wine glasses. At this point some were so full that they were also ready to call it a night.

“You were right, Scott. We needed this,” said Warren.

“Correction...we needed it bad!” said Jubilee, already slouching in her chair.

“Between the institute blowing up and Professor Xavier stepping down, we needed this a lot sooner,” said Scott.

“Speak for yourself. I was actually worried that you and Jean wouldn’t be able to handle it,” said Rogue, “Especially while you were caught up in _couples therapy_.”

“It wasn’t _therapy_ ,” said Scott defensively.

“Sure it wasn’t,” said Betsy dryly, “How long did it take you to start humping again?”

“Betsy, that’s not fair,” said Ororo with a light scold.

“Thank you, Ororo,” said Scott in a relieved tone.

“Besides, it wasn’t too long. Two weeks by my count,” she teased.

“You sure? I counted two and a half,” said Jubilee.

“Trust me, I would know. The noises I heard and the stuff I smelled has scarred me in ways even I can’t heal from,” said Logan, who had a large bottle of whiskey in front of him.

“I would also know. I lost twenty bucks on that bet,” sighed Lorna.

“There was a betting pool?!” groaned Scott.

“Your welcome, bub,” said Logan, earning him another scold from the X-leader.

“I ended up losing fifty,” said Bobby, “I knew I had to pay up that day you two were walking funny all morning.”

“Then there was that broken bed incident,” snickered Kitty.

“That’s good therapy in my book!” said Alex as he gave his brother a friendly punch in the shoulder, “I’m surprised nobody has mentioned the rug burns yet!”

“Now my own brother? Seriously Alex?” groaned Scott.

“Let them call it whatever they want, Scott. It still worked, didn’t it?” said Jean with a smile, grasping her husband’s hand in the process.

It was once a touchy subject. Now it was a running joke. Scott and Jean’s marriage had been on the rocks for a while. Scott had been deeply affected after merging with Apocalypse. Jean failed to help him because she allowed the Phoenix to grow in her again. It tore them apart, leading her to kiss Logan and him to seek help from Emma Frost. Then after her near-death experience with the Phoenix Force, they made a commitment to rebuild. Few knew the details of what they did during this process, but at some point the couple reignited the love that had become so legendary throughout the X-men. That also included a new fondness for intimacy the likes of which surprised many. There were stories about Jean and Scott finding _creative_ ways to use the Phoenix Force in the bedroom. One of those ways caused their bed to break, which sort of symbolized a new-found intimacy that other couples tried to match.

One of the few who knew the details was Emma Frost. She sat at the other end of the table from where Scott and Jean were sitting. There was still some tension between them since she had been the one that had nearly torn the couple apart. Her psychic affair with Scott put her on shaky grounds with the team. However, even Jean later conceded that her so-called psychic therapy sessions helped Scott get over the insecurities that hurt their marriage to begin with. She also admitted that her attraction to Logan and her inability to control the Phoenix made everything worse. By the same token, Emma conceded that she owed Jean for bringing her back to life after Esme killed her. It took a while to get over, but they were steadily developing a sense of mutual respect. Some of that respect involved giving Jean tips on keeping things heated in the bedroom. Almost more than anyone else, she needed some time to get away from such drama.

“It’s amazing you can be this comfortable around those two,” commented Domino, “Based on what Logan told me, I would’ve had to stay away from my guns.”

“And that’s the difference between you and me, Neena. In addition to having a style more diverse than skin-tight black jumpsuits, I’m more mature about such sordid affairs,” said Emma casually as she swirled her wine.

“Do I need to point out that my guns are still with me?” said Domino in an annoyed tone.

“Don’t bother, Domino. Trust me. This is as friendly as she gets,” commented Julian.

“You would have better luck petting an angry grizzly,” said Roberto, who was sampling the Nova Roman brisket.

“And even I wouldn’t be able to heal you,” said Elixir, who had been sampling the extensive Nova Roman wine selection.

“Just be lucky she’s not the one leading your team,” added Laura, who was sitting next to Julian “She’s been the toughest challenge since joining the New Mutants. That includes the Danger Room.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Emma smugly.

“You would,” scorned Domino.

“Take it easy, Dom,” coaxed Warpath, “It’s not worth it.”

“Yeah, this is supposed to be a conflict-free vacation,” Danielle reminded.

“Let’s just enjoy this kick-ass festival and the free meal that comes with it!” said Surge.

“Who says it stops with a meal?” said Emma in a wry tone.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Surge, who was sampling some expensive sushi.

“If I told you, then that wouldn’t make it very _festive_ now would it?”

Her words and her tone earned her a number of looks. While Emma was never one to hide her mischievous side, she managed to maintain her silence. She couldn’t be too overt. That would ruin the big surprise for the rest of the team.

 _‘Don’t start dropping hints just yet, Emma. We don’t need anyone getting cold feet on us,’_ Jean Grey told her via telepathy.

 _‘No need to remind me, darling. The same can be said for nosy telepaths with access to cosmic forces,’_ Emma retorted while still finishing her desert.

_‘I’m sorry, but were you going to lecture me on the merits of intruding upon minds whose shields aren’t up to task?’_

 ' _If I did, would you take me seriously?’_ Emma quipped.

 ' _Point taken. But on a more serious note, I prefer we remain subtle. You and I already have trust issue. I’m working hard to improve them and I hope you’re willing to do the same.’_

_‘Given what I’ve agreed to, I hope this helps strengthen that trust.’_

_‘That remains to be seen,’_ said Jean in a serious tone despite smiling to the others as she sampled the pudding, _‘First, we need to make it until tomorrow without blurting out the big secret.’_

_‘No worries there, darling. I’ve kept a psychic eye on everyone. No one has picked up on it yet. Only you, me, Betsy, Scott, Logan, Ororo, and Amara know the lurid details. Although I have sensed Rogue and Gambit merely fantasizing about it.’_

_‘Yes, I picked up on that too. I look forward to seeing their reactions when they realize how easily the line between fantasy and festivity are blurred.’_

The two powerful telepaths shared a knowing smile across the table. Despite the lingering animosity between them, Jean and Emma had a strong appreciation for this little surprise they had in store for their friends. Hopefully, it would be good for them personally and for the team as a whole.

The feast continued to wind down as the plates were cleared from the table. Everyone continued to make small talk, avoiding any serious topics that would remind them of the toils back home. Once the food was cleared, the servants poured one last round of wine for everyone. After the chatter died down, Amara stood up and raised her glass before addressing the X-men.

“May I have your attention, everyone? If you all are finished eating, I’d like to make a few announcements,” said Amara.

“Announce away, Amara. I don’t think I’ve ever been this stuffed,” said Bobby with a content sigh.

“Now I know how Blob feels. I almost envy him,” said Warren.

“Almost,” teased Rogue.

“I’m glad to hear you all have taken so kindly to the festival of Bacchanalia. I hope that enthusiasm continues because the festival doesn’t end with a simple feast,” Amara went on, “In the Greco-Roman tradition, this festival was often incorporated into the annual spring celebrations. After the toils of winter and before the toils of the growing season, we turn to the God of Wine, Bacchus, to revel in the basic joys of life.”

“I’m all for any celebration that involves steady drinking,” said Logan, who was mixing his wine with whiskey.

“As if you don’t have enough reasons to enjoy _that_ ,” teased Jubilee.

“These basic joys go beyond food and wine,” Amara went on, “There are a great many activities associated with the festival. You may have seen a few since your arrival. There are performances, dances, and fireworks for the masses to enjoy. But since you’re all here as royal guests, I’ve arranged for the X-men to partake in a special private ritual.”

“What kind of ritual? Are these kinds that involve animal sacrifice?” asked Kitty warily.

“Still wouldn’t be the worst show we’ve had to endure. Anybody here remember Mojovision?” said Betsy.

“I’d rather not,” muttered Warpath.

“Can we assume some of these ancient rituals have been updated?” asked Danielle.

“I assure you, it’s nothing that barbaric. Nova Roma has progressed substantially since the days of Julius Ceaser. This is one tradition reserved for a select few,” said Amara in a cryptic tone, “But I’d rather not get into too many details now. You’re all tired and full. Please use the rest of the night to sleep and recuperate in your rooms. Then tomorrow morning at ten, we’ll meet again at the New Olympus Temple.”

“Is that the big building in the Imperial Courtyard you didn’t show us on the tour?” asked Roberto.

“Yes, and there’s a reason why I skipped it. I had the Imperial Guard to do some quick renovations in order to accommodate us. You’ll see why tomorrow. Until then, make sure you’re all fully rested and well-groomed. Trust me when I say you’ll all want to look and feel your best for this glorious festival. I’ll say nothing more except a toast to the gods and a toast to the X-men for enjoying a much needed reprieve from unending crisis.”

“Here here!” said Scott as he raised his glass in agreement.

The rest of the X-men followed suit. They raised their glasses and readily drank the wine, which was labeled as some of Nova Roma’s best. No one else asked Amara any further questions about this _tradition_ of hers. Most were too tired or too full to dwell on it. So in the spirit of the Bacchanalia festival, the X-men turned in for the night to rest up for a big day tomorrow.

* * *

**The Next Day - New Olympus Temple**

The X-men arrived at the temple the next morning fully rested and more than ready for the next stage in this festival. Amara told them to make sure they were well groomed so most spent the morning shaving, showering, and applying make-up. She also told them to dress informally, which was somewhat surprising since the feast the previous night had been so elaborate. More surprises were expected as they approached the temple with the rising sun illuminating the royal courtyard.

The New Olympus Temple was as grand as the rest of the Imperial Palace. It was as tall as a six story building and took up the equivalent of half a city block. Like many other areas of the palace, the architecture reflected Greco-Roman traditions. The outer walls were constructed with polished marble and supported by Greek columns. These columns had elaborate crowns at the top and detailed patterns at the base. Behind the columns near the front entrance were a row of statues depicting the major gods of Greek Mythology. These statues watched over a large, heavy door that stood atop a sizable flight of stairs that led up to it.

“Man, Ah gotta hand it to Nova Roman royalty. They know how to build a palace,” said Sam as they reached the top step.

“Don’t look too enamored. I’ve seen bigger,” scoffed Emma.

“I’m sure you have,” joked Rogue under her breath.

“I hope we’re still talking about palaces,” joked Roberto.

“I’ve got nothing against fancy palaces, but I do have a problem with excessive stairs,” said Bobby, who was short of breath as he and the others reached the top step.

“Oh, what’s the matter, Drake? Is climbing stairs too tough for the Iceman?” teased Kitty.

“You can’t be _that_ out of shape, comrade,” added Piotr.

“My physical fitness isn’t the issue here. I’m still digesting that feast from last night.”

“Well don’t worry, Bobby. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to burn it off today,” said Jean Grey with a mischievous grin.

“Why? Is Amara going to have us run the first Olympics or something?” asked Warpath.

“Is it another feast? Because I’m still full,” said Jubilee.

“We’ll just have to wait and see now, won’t we?” she replied coyly.

Her remark evoked an equally mischievous snicker from Scott, Ororo, Logan, Emma, and Betsy. So far it seemed as though Rogue, Remy, Warren, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Sam, Jubilee, Elixer, Roberto, Moonstar, Surge, Prodigy, Tabitha, Laura, Julian, Warpath, Domino, Alex, and Lorna were still oblivious. They had no idea of what Amara had been preparing for them. Now standing atop the stairs at the entrance of the New Olympus Temple, they were about to find out. The large doors to the entrance of the temple had opened and Amara came walking out with two young Nova Roman soldiers escorting her.

“Good morning, X-men. I hope you all had a restful nights sleep,” Amara greeted.

“Indeed we did, Amara. The palace’s accommodations were very generous,” said Ororo graciously.

“I’ll say! Probably the best night’s sleep I’ve had in years,” said Tabitha.

“Even for me, it was pretty rejuvinating,” said Elixir.

“That’s good to know. You all certainly seem refreshed and ready for this very special ritual. I think you’ll find the accommodations of the New Olympus Temple ever bit as generous.”

“No one here will doubt that, Princess. I’m just curious to see what this _special ritual_ of yours entails,” said Alex.

“Follow me inside and I promise that all your questions will be answered,” assured Amara.

The Nova Roman princess seemed honest and sincere. So with little reservation, the X-men followed her into the large structure. As soon as they were inside, the two Nova Roman soldiers closed the doors behind them. They were under orders to guard the doors so that the activities within the temple were not disturbed. There could be no distractions for a ritual such as this.

Upon entering, the X-men were once again taken by the grandeur of Nova Roman architecture. The front entrance to the temple led right into a vast foyer that was not unlike the lobby of a fancy hotel. In the center of this lobby was a large statue of Zeus, who was in turn surrounded by smaller statues of other gods like Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Ares, and Aphrodite. This foyer acted as the gateway to a multi-leveled complex. Each level had a series of fancy-looking chamber doors, giving off the impression that there was more than just worshipping going on here. It was hard to tell what was going on behind these doors because they were all closed and there was no one in sight. Everyone had cleared out or was waiting for Amara’s orders.

“Wow...this is some temple, Amara,” commented Julian as he looked around with the others.

“It’s quite an elaborate setup. Especially for a religious ceremony,” added Kurt.

“Must you always have to go over the top with the theatrics?” asked Surge.

“In Roman culture, it’s important to provide an appropriate scale for such ceremonies,” said Amara, “We can be modest about many things, but not for rituals like this.”

“Beats the hell out of a typical church,” shrugged Domino.

“Style over substance isn’t always a bad thing I guess,” said Prodigy.

“Says the guy that relys on mimicing the skills of others,” muttered Roberto.

“Such style also adds function. Certain temples aren’t restricted to religious ceremonies either,” Amara went on, “Sometimes they serve other useful functions such as shelters, bath houses, and public forums.”

“So which category does this one fall under?” asked Warren.

“Since it serves the royal family, a little of everything really,” said Amara, “We’ve made sure this temple is flexible. That’s what allowed the imperial guard to make all the modifications I requested for this ritual. I’ve personally made sure that everything is ready. So without any further formalities, I’d like to begin.”

Amara led the X-men to a long table that had been set up at the base of the statues. The table was lined with a row of decorated crystal chalices. In each chalice was a serving of red wine. It didn’t look much different from the wine they had enjoyed the previous night, but Amara seemed to handle it with greater care as she held it up in a ceremonious gesture of sorts.

“Please, take a chalice,” she said, “There’s one for everyone.”

“More drinking?” questioned Rogue as the chalices were passed out for everyone, “You fellas sure love your wine.”

“What kind is this?” asked Remy as he examined it, “Remy ain’t no connoisseur, but this definitely smells different.”

“Don’t worry, Cajun. It’s the _good_ kind,” assured Logan with a wolfish grin.

“Good and very special,” Amara went on, “This wine is reserved for very select purposes. My grandmother, Selene, once told me it was formulated by the gods themselves. It is to be enjoyed only by those who are both honorable and worthy of it’s gifts.”

“Okay, now I’m curious as well,” said Roberto anxiously as he recalled the New Mutants’ past dealings with Selene.

“No offence, Amara. But if it came from Selene, Ah would be a little dubious,” said Sam.

“None taken, but this is one instance where she doesn’t need to deceive. This wine is a cherished treasure of Nova Roma and one that serves a vital function in the festival of Bacchanalia. As I mentioned yesterday, Bacchus is the god of wine. And one of the ways we honor his gift and that of the gods is by savoring it amongst friends. So with that in mind, I’ll lead in another toast.”

“Sounds fitting enough,” shrugged Warren, “So what do we drink to this time?”

“Well aside from the gods and the hospitality that Amara has provided us, why not just drink to the X-men?” suggested Betsy.

“More specifically, everything the X-men have had to overcome lately,” added Scott.

“That’s an awful lot to drink to,” snickered Jubilee.

“I’ll be happy to drink to that,” said Ororo.

“As will I,” said Amara as she raised her glass, “To Bacchus and the X-men! May he and the rest of the gods bless us with this ritual and beyond.”

“Here here!” the X-men said in unison.

With this ceremonial gesture, they all drank accordingly. It became apparent almost immediately that this was no ordinary wine. It still had the flavor of a very fine red wine, but there was something else to it. The taste was very distinct. It wasn’t too harsh or too bitter. No one had a problem savoring every last drop. Even after they finished, the distinct taste lingered. That taste was soon followed by a series of strange sensations that coursed through their bodies.

“Hmm...that’s pretty good,” commented Piotr.

“Good, but different,” said Laura as she used her heightened senses to sniff her chalice, “This smell...it’s unlike anything I’ve ever smelled before.”

“Can we assume there’s a reason for that as well?” asked Warpath, who was also curious.

“I’d rather not repeat myself, so I won’t,” said Emma with a casual shrug as she put her chalice down.

“That’s not very reassuring,” muttered Danielle as he started scrutnizing the taste as well.

“Say...did it just get hot in here or something?” asked Bobby as he loosened his collar a bit.

“I was about to ask zhe same zhing, but coming from you I know it isn’t just me,” said Kurt, sounding short of breath.

The sensations were getting stronger. It wasn’t long before everyone was feeling it. Heart rates jumped. Breathing intensified. It was as if the temperature in the room had increased ten degrees. Along with the heat was this strange sense of intoxication. It wasn’t like being drunk or dazed. It was more like feeling a sense of relaxation coupled with a spike of energy. It definitely had to be the wine. There was no other explanation.

Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Betsy, Emma, and Amara each exchanged glances. They could sense the effects taking hold. They were feeling it as well and it was getting stronger by the second. That meant they were ready for the ritual.

“No need to panic. What your feeling is to be expected,” said Amara.

“Expected by who?” said Laura suspiciously.

“Is it something I’ll have to heal us from?” asked Elixir nervously.

“Follow me into the main ritual chamber and you’ll see,” she said.

“Is that place going to be cooler? Because I’m starting to feel weird here,” said Tabitha.

“If this is normal, then Nova Roma need to update their dictionary,” said Remy.

“Too bad Beast stayed behind with that girlfriend of his. I’m sure he would know the right ten-syllable word,” said Piotr.

“Something tells me even he would be at a loss,” said Julian.

“Is that why you’re walking funny?” commented Alex, noticing that he was adjusting his pants in a rather overt manner.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” he said defensively.

“Shut up, the both of you! That goes for everyone else!” barked Logan in annoyance, “The Princess here went out of her way to set this shit up. So show some god damned respect or you’ll be dealing with far more _obvious_ sensations!”

This forceful threat was more than enough to shut everyone up. No one dared to tempt an angry Wolverine, especially when these sensations were growing more intense by the moment. They were quickly becoming less subtle. The men started feeling a tightness in their pants while the women experienced a sudden heat between their legs. They tried to hide it, but some didn’t do a very good job of it. Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Betsy, Emma, and Amara had to stop themselves from laughing.

 _‘It’s happening quicker than expected,’_ said Betsy telepathically, _‘Even I’m feeling it now.’_

 _‘Just be glad you’re not in your uniform. It would be quite embarrassing given the breadth of female biology,’_ Emma replied.

 _‘Yet another reason why it’s a good thing that Beast didn’t tag along. Between his knowledge of biology and Agent Brand’s low tolerance for surprises, this would have become messier than it already is,’_ added Jean.

 _‘Too bad. This is one surprise I think she could use!’_ said Betsy.

 _‘We could all use it,’_ said Emma in a more serious tone, _‘That’s why it’s in our best interests to keep our minds open. We don’t want to miss everyone’s reaction when they see what they’re in for.’_

The three telepaths grinned while Amara led them and the rest of the team towards the central chamber door on the first level. Logan kept a harsh eye on the others so they wouldn’t complain. Ororo kept her arm around his to ensure he wouldn’t needlessly snap at them again. The effects of the wine had left everyone a little dazed and overeager. Yet they still trusted Amara to reward their trust and their patience.

Upon arriving at the central chamber door, Jean used her telekinesis to open it. They continued following Amara, making their way through a short hallway before entering a vast open area. It was like a ballroom of sorts, complete with a series of high domed ceilings that were embroidered with frescoes depicting various scenes from Greek mythology. Like the ceilings, the floor was crafted from finely polished marble. It added a rich ambiance to an elaborate setup around the center of the room. This setup included an array of futons that were neatly covered with white sheets and red pillows. These futons surrounded a full-sized bed that sat atop an elevated altar. It was all illuminated by a series of opulent chandeliers that immersed the vast area in a steady, dim light. All together, it made for a very sensual atmosphere.

“In the days of the Ancient Greeks, festivals like Bacchanalia took place in the spring for reasons beyond the mere promise of warmer days,” said Amara as she led the X-men through the vast area, “Spring had always been associated with fertility. Hence, festivals like Bacchanalia often included special fertility rituals.”

“By fertility, you mean...” began Warren, who was starting to connect the dots.

“Yes, Warren. She means sex,” said Emma, rolling her eyes.

“We run around in spandex uniforms that leave precious little to the imagination. Don’t tell me this makes anyone uncomfortable,” Betsy pointed out.

“No I just...” Warren stammered awkwardly, the wine making it difficult to gather himself.

“No need to explain yourself,” said Amara in a humored tone, “I understand most Westerners are still somewhat reserved when it comes to sex, but Nova Roma is different.”

“It’s different in Brazil too, but we don’t mix it with gods and temples,” said Roberto.

“That’s what makes Nova Roma unique. Like our ancestors, we view sex as an essential part of life. It’s something to be celebrated and that’s exactly what we’re going to do with this ritual.”

Then in an act that was almost as striking as the wine, Amara casually took off her clothes. She had been wearing a tight-fitting halter top and dark denim pants with matching boots. She had no bra and panties on underneath, hinting that she had planned this moment. She didn’t even make an effort to cover herself. Some of the women looked away and blushed with the men couldn’t help but stare down her body. Amara was a very attractive young woman. Her blond hair and slightly tanned skin looked flawless, having been nourished by the South American sun. It perfectly accentuated he well-shaped breasts and cleanly shaven pussy.

“Whoa...” was all Bobby could say in astonishment.

“Remy’s liking this celebration already!” said Remy with a grin.

“Dang it, Remy! Get your jaw up off the floor!” said Rogue, who gave him a harsh elbow.

“Just what have you gotten us into, Amara?” asked Kitty, who was shooting a similar look towards Piotr for staring.

“Use your imagination, Kitty. It’s _exactly_ what you think it is,” said Jean coyly.

“Uh huh...” said Elixir with a comical look on his face, “If this is really what I think it is, then how do I make sure I don’t wake up?”

“Embracing it might help. I think the term ‘when in Rome’ is more than appropriate,” said Ororo with a similarly playful tone.

The sight of a naked Amara was startling enough, but it was quickly followed by one just as startling. With just as little reservation Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Betsy, and Emma joined Amara near the altar and took their clothes off as well. They were remarkably casual about it. Scott and Logan casually slipped out of their pants and boxers and threw them across the room as if they had no intention of needing them for a good long while. Jean, Betsy, and Emma were a little playful as they stripped. They shook their hips a little as they removed their panties. They didn’t even try to cover their exposed breasts or private areas as they turned around and faced the others.

It left the others in a state of stunned silence. The men couldn’t help but stare. Julian, Roberto, Elixir, and Sam were fixated on Emma. As their teacher who also happened to be a former stripper, it was hard not to fantasize. Even the girls found themselves staring at Logan and Scott. As the two top X-men, they had always been in great shape. It showed in their muscle tone. It helped they were pretty well-hung as well.

“So that’s how Cyclops gets the hottest women,” said Rogue, “Huh...it all makes sense now.”

“Didn’t you just yell at Remy for staring?” said Remy in a somewhat annoyed tone.

“I’m too confused not to,” said Kurt, his eyes wide at the sight of Jean and Betsy.

“That makes two of us,” said Danielle in a daze.

“I _wish_ I were that confused,” asked Warren, who was trying hard not to stare too hard at Emma or Jean, “You know what this is, Betsy. You and your fellow nudists here have been keeping secrets.”

“What? You expect us to miss the looks on your faces?” teased Betsy.

“It’s not the worst secret we’ve kept. Not by a long shot,” said Scott.

“Speak for yourself, bro,” said Alex, using his hand to block out the sight of his naked brother.

“But it’s true. We did know,” Jean Grey conceded, “As some of you affectionately joked about last night, Scott and I have renewed our fondness for sex. We’re not the only ones who found it to be a source of great comfort during these difficult times.”

“So when we were arranging a way for some of us to relax, we met up with Amara,” Scott went on, “She told us about this festival. She said she could set this up so we could all enjoy this comfort.”

“That brings us to yet another surviving relic of this ancient society...the Roman orgy,” said Emma in a seductive tone, “It’s like the good old days at the Hellfire Club, only with less torture and extortion.”

“I’m not sure I’m comforted by that, Frost,” said Warpath.

“I don’t know. Is it wrong for me to be intrigued?” said Elixir, which earned him some odd looks.

“Thankfully, a true Roman orgy is more mature than what Miss Frost’s perverse undertone would imply,” said Amara, humored by everyone’s reaction thus far, “Now before we go any further, let me first say I apologize for the deception. We wanted this to be a surprise. And if for any reason, you don’t feel comfortable with this you’re free to leave. The royal guard even has some medicine that will treat the effects of the wine so you can go and relax on your own terms.”

“Although if you can find something more effective than indulging in sex, I’d love to hear it!” said Emma.

“So before we go any further, take a moment to think about this,” said Amara in a more serious tone, “No one will think less of you for not going along with this. We only ask that if you choose to stay that you give this ritual a chance.”

It was a daunting choice, but not in the way the X-men were used to. Amara, Scott, Jean, Emma, Ororo, and Logan were serious about this. They wanted them to participate in an orgy. This wine was definitely effecting them, but they were still in a clear enough state to decide whether or not they wanted to go through with this. For some, the idea of using sex to unwind was an easy choice. For others, it was more complicated. Yet given everything the X-men dealt with, it wasn’t too drastic a decision. Even if some had reservations, they didn’t have enough reasons to walk away.

“I take it by your silence that you’re going to give this a chance,” said Amara.

“As if you need to convince us that sex is good,” said Bobby, trying not to sound too awkward.

“It isn’t just about sex. It’s about indulging in the pleasures of life. When celebrating the festival of Bacchanalia, we share that indulgence in this special ritual with those that are close to us. And for the rest of the day, the X-men are going to do plenty of _celebrating_.”

“In other words, stop staring and start stripping!” ordered Logan in a somewhat forceful tone.

The X-men had been given many difficult orders before, but none like this. Rogue, Remy, Warren, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Sam, Tabitha, Jubilee, Elixer, Roberto, Moonstar, Surge, Prodigy, Laura, Julian, Warpath, Domino, Alex, and Lorna were still too stunned to act. Some started to wonder if this was just the effect of the wine they had drank. But this was actually happening. Amara was inviting the X-men to participate in an orgy. Even after facing space gods and genocidal madmen, it seemed too overwhelming to process.

“I think the wine hasn’t taken full effect, Logan,” commented Ororo, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have needed to _bark_ such an order.”

“Should I bark louder, darlin’?” asked the former living weapon impatiently.

“That won’t be necessary,” said Jean, having anticipated such a staggered response, “I expected this would be awkward at first. So I’ve prepared a bit of _motivation_.”

In an ominous display, Jean’s naked body flared with the familiar flames of the Phoenix Force. Scott, Logan, Ororo, Betsy, and Amara stepped back to admire the show while the others watched on in confusion. They remained too stunned to move. Some took a step back anxiously. Jean’s Phoenix powers weren’t as intense as they were during the battle in New York, but they were always a concern. She had a new level of control that allowed her to perform special psychic feats and she demonstrated one of those feats for all to experience.

“Whoa,” said Bobby in amazement.

“Should we be worried?” wondered Piotr, having seen the Phoenix work before.

“Has the Phoenix ever made us feel comfortable?” questioned Jubilee.

“I don’t know,” said Kitty anxiously, “I feel kind of-ohhhhhhhhh!”

It struck them in a telepathic wave that was coupled with a light flare of cosmic fire. It was like an orgasm, but one very different from anything they had experienced. As the fire surrounded them, an intense feeling reverberated throughout their bodies. These sensations quickly intoxicated their minds as if to accelerate the effects of the wine. This intoxication further intensified the arousal that had been building within them. It was so intense that it wasn’t all that startling when Jean’s cosmic flames caused their clothes to literally disintegrate off their bodies, leaving them all completely naked.

“We’re...naked!” exclaimed Danielle.

“Hnn...my clothes,” moaned Lorna.

“Relax. They’re in one piece,” assured Jean as she caused each set of clothes to reform on a counter across the room.

“Besides, you won’t be needing them for a while,” said Emma, “I don’t think you even want them anymore.”

It was hard to even think straight at this point. Rogue, Remy, Warren, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Sam, Tabitha, Jubilee, Elixer, Roberto, Moonstar, Surge, Prodigy, Laura, Julian, Warpath, Domino, Alex, and Lorna instinctively covered their exposed bodies at first. Instinct quickly gave way to arousal as the women started fondling their breasts and rubbing their legs together while the men felt a rush of desire along with a raging hard-on.

“Damn! I’m so hot and it’s not the tropical weather this time!” said Domino breathlessly.

“I feel it too,” said Julian as he looked down at his swelling prick, “What the hell was in that wine? Viagra?”

“Something better actually,” said Amara with a half grin, “That wine you drank was laced with a very special aphrodisiac. Part of it was chemical. The other had a touch of magic, courtesy of my grandmother’s old spell book. It doesn’t just lower your inhibitions and make you more open to the idea of having lots of sex. It also stimulates your arousal and sustains it for long periods.”

“In other words, the women here can expect their lady parts to be nice and wet for a while,” said Ororo.

“You’ll also be capable of multiple orgasms the likes of which will test the limits of biology,” added Jean.

“The same goes for the men,” said Scott, “As some of you already noticed, your dicks got pretty hard pretty fast. You’ll find you can keep it up for quite a while and control your climax fairly easily.”

“It also cuts that annoying refractory period to a couple of minutes at the most,” said Emma, “So you have no excuses.”

“And you won’t need them,” assured Amara, “There’s enough aphrodisiac in that wine to keep us going for the rest of the day and beyond. That should give us plenty of time to enjoy all the sensual amenities I’ve set up in this temple. There’s a pool area, a sauna, a hot tub, a few massage dens, bed rooms, and various other _special resources_ with which to enjoy this ritual to the fullest. But first, we’ll begin with something basic. Everybody pair up and get on the ceremonial mini-beds. Take a moment to get comfortable, but don’t get too ahead of yourselves. If we’re going to do a Roman orgy, we’re going to do it right!”

This time there was no awkwardness or hesitation. Everyone was too aroused and too intoxicated to be overwhelmed at this point. So with no further doubts, they did as Amara said.

The couples all paired up quickly, slipping into a light embrace before escorting each other to the mini-beds. Scott went with Jean, Logan went with Ororo, Rogue went with Remy, Kitty went with Piotr, Alex went with Lorna, Tabitha went with Sam, Prodigy went with Surge, and Warren went with Betsy. The rest did a little negotiating as to who went with who.

“Come here, Sammy Boy! I’ll be your cowgirl!” said Tabitha, who practically cornered Sam onto one of the beds.

“Ah ain’t in a position to say no, so Ah’m not gonna try,” said Sam, already exploring Tabitha’s breasts as they cuddled up.

“Would you be offended if I asked to be your cowboy, Dani?” asked Roberto, who was quickly drawn to Danielle’s exotic form.

“Not enough to make me say no,” laughed Danille as she followed him to one of the beds.

“You’re not going to ask to be my golden boy are you, Josh?” asked Jubilee as she noticed Elixir leering over her.

“Would that hurt my chances?” he quipped.

“I’m not good at math, so I’ll go with it anyways.”

Jubilee playfully grabbed Elixir by the arm and pulled him onto a mini-bed where she quickly began exploring his gold colored flesh. For some, the wine made them playful in addition to being aroused. For others, it triggered instincts of a different kind.

“I’ve seen your killer instinct in the field, James Proudstar. Does it extend to the bedroom?” asked Domino seductively as she did the same to Warpath.

“Only you could get this turned on by a man’s ability to kill, Neena,” grinned Warpath, who wasted little time in proving himself by pinning her to a mini-bed.

“What about you, Julian? Do my killer insticts intrigue you as well?” asked Laura as she approached Julian in a stoic yet seductive manner.

“Not as much as to why you look so calm about this,” said Julian, whose own instincts were heightened at the presence of a naked Laura.

“There’s a reason for that. Do you want me to explain it or do you want to get in bed with me?” she asked in a flat, plain tone.

Julian didn’t dare argue and not because Laura sounded like the wine had sent her basic instincts into overdrive as it had for Logan. He had carried a bit of a flame for Laura since she joined the New Mutants. He wasn’t sure if she felt the same way. It was hard to tell from a former living weapon that had also been a prostitute at some point. But for whatever reason, she was okay with this and he embraced.

For everyone else, there was a bit of contention. It left Emma Frost to choose between Kurt and Bobby. Both men were staring at her intently. As the unabashed vixen that flaunted her beauty, it looked like they were ready to fight each other for the right to be paired with her.

“As much as I would like to see you two wrestle each other for the right to enjoy my surgically perfected body, I made a few promises. One of which was to exercise some restraint....to a point that is,” she said coyly.

“Uh...so are we going to flip a coin or something?” asked Bobby anxiously.

“Well seeing as how I’ve already been overly intimate with your mind before, I think it’s only fair I give our resident religious man more reasons to thank God for creating sex,” said Emma as she set her sights on Kurt, “If for no other reason to help make up for all those insensitive tossers that used to chase him with pitchforks.”

“God already has my thanks. But what I want to do with you is nothing short of devilish,” said Kurt, shifting intently as Emma Frost approached.

“Sounds appropriately exotic,” said Emma with a feline grin.

The former White Queen demonstrated her regal initiative as she grasped the German mutant by the arm and led him to an empty mini-bed. Even as a former acrobat, Kurt had a hard time keeping his balance at the prospect of a naked and aroused Emma Frost. Watching Emma tantalize him with the promise of great pleasure left Bobby somewhat demoralized. His spirits were quickly lifted when Amara approached and slipped her arms around him.

“Don’t look so disappointed, Bobby. You’ll get your chance. Everyone will get their chance with everyone here,” she assured him.

“I stopped being disappointed the second your boobs touched my chest,” said Bobby awkwardly.

“Then you won’t mind being my partner as I lead the ritual?”

“You’re fire. I’m ice. Fuck, I’m ready to make some steam!” he said eagerly.

Amara chuckled at his remark and they made their way to the central altar. By now everyone else was on their mini-bed, enjoying the hot feel of naked flesh. It started with deep kissing, which quickly turned to hungry groping. Light moans of hunger soon followed as breasts were massaged and erect dicks were lightly stroked. The effect of the wine and the growing enthusiasm for the promise of a Roman orgy helped fuel a burning lust. Amara and Bobby eagerly joined this lust as Amara laid down on a special bed atop the alter with him.

“We’ll begin with a little foreplay,” said Amara as she curled up with Bobby, “Explore your partner’s body. Let the lust and the intoxication sink in. Above all, make sure you are both fully aroused.”

The Nova Roma princess gave these instructions as if they were part of a mission. It was a mission that the X-men were all too eager to embrace. Bobby quickly stepped up to the challenge. Following her orders, he trailed his hands up her legs while capturing her lips. He allowed his body to slither up over her womanly curves, which really seemed to arouse her. She showed her appreciation by swirling her tongue with his and rubbing her thigh against his hardened member.

The other couples followed suit, engaging in a heated make-out session that allowed the arousal to build. Some got creative with their partners. Logan allowed Ororo to freely roam his hairy form with her hands, which always seem to get her aroused. Her taste for primal lust was part of what made their relationship so heated. Julian did the same with Laura, lying on his back while she hovered over him and trailed around his upper body with her lips. Prodigy was on his back too, allowing Surge to slither up an down his body in a playful yet erotic manner. Lorna made it a point to pinch Alex’s nipples, which always seem to get him going. It was so effective that Tabitha tried it with Sam, although the effects weren’t as potent.

“Ow! Easy there, Tabby. Farm boys have their sensitive spots, you know?” he complained.

“Sorry Sammy. I’ll make it up to you,” she purred, “Here, feel free to pinch mine!”

Sam happily obliged her request, reaching up and giving her breasts a nice squeeze. This evoked a deep moan that helped add to her arousal. She wasn’t the only woman that enjoyed having her breasts rubbed. Scott and Remy made it a point to made sure Jean and Rogue’s breasts got plenty of attention. Others like Betsy and Emma used their breasts more creatively, using them to trail down their partners’ body. Warren and Kurt quickly fell into a daze, especially when they started using their boobs to surround their hardened dicks.

“Enjoying yourself, luv?” teased Betsy.

“Oh yeah!” said a content Warren as he ran his hands through her purple hair.

“And I don’t even need silicone,” she said, which earned her a psychic scorn from Emma.

Emma made it a point to use her breasts to make Kurt moan louder. It seemed to get her point across. Following his former teacher’s lead, Roberto and Elixir fingered their partners’ clits more fervently. This made Danielle and Jubilee moan louder as well. They let out such sharp gasps that their kissing became quite sloppy. Domino and Kitty received similar treatment from Piotr and Warpath, who focused on rubbing around their moistening pussies. Since their partners had such imposing bodies, they focused their teasing. They embraced them in their powerful arms while evoking deep moans of arousal.

These moans quickly filled the chamber. This heated make-out session lasted no more than three minutes. By then everyone was fully aroused. The men had rock hard erections while the women had wet pussies. The kissing and touching grew more heated. Amara sensed this in the way Bobby squeezed around her butt intently. It indicated that they were all ready for the next step.

“Okay everyone, I’d say we’re all sufficiently aroused,” said Amara.

“About damn time! My dick is hard enough to spear fish with!” said Julian.

“Thanks for the visual, Julian,” muttered Surge.

“I know you men think too much with your genitals, but could you ask it to work on language skills?” asked Emma dryly.

“That’s to be expected. The wine tends to render men a bit more aggressive, as is their nature,” said Amara.

“And what a nature it is,” purred Ororo, who was still being hungrily groped by an aroused Logan.

“Which is why the next phase in the ritual is for the women to perform oral sex on your male partners,” Amara went on, “Suck them. Stroke them. Do whatever you need to do to make them cum. And when they do, be sure you’re in a position to swallow it.”

“Would we be disrespecting the gods if we didn’t swallow?” asked Kitty.

“Or spat it out?” said Danielle.

“I could explain the merits behind such customs, but it would only waste time that we could be spending enjoying our partners,” said Amara, who had already pinned Bobby on his back.

“Heavens knows we can’t have that!” said Rogue, who did the same to Remy.

No one else questioned the details. The men certainly didn’t complain either. They all surrendered themselves to the women, who went to work performing their ritual duty.

As the princess leading this ritual, Amara took the initiative. She hungrily engulfed Bobby’s cock, showing off the kind of skill that could only be acquired from Nova Roman royalty. Not to be outdone, the other women showed off their skill as well. Tabitha was extra thorough, focusing more on stroking Sam’s cock and rubbing it over her breasts rather than sucking it. Lorna and Betsy did the same, shooting their lovers erotic gazes in between strokes. Alex and Warren responded with loving smiles of appreciation. For others, this part of the ritual turned into a bit of a contest.

 _‘You’re trying to outdo me. Aren’t you, Emma?’_ said Jean via telepathy while she had a nice mouthful of Scott’s cock.

 _‘Oh whatever gave you that impression?’_ Emma replied while shoving Kurt’s cock between her breasts in between licking it.

“Ohhhhhh Gott in Hiemel!” Kurt exclaimed.

Jean shot Emma a brief look before stepping up her game with Scott. She used her tongue more thoroughly, slurping up and down her husband’s shaft while cradling his balls in a way that got him moaning as well. It worked so well that others joined the contest. Ororo and Domino adopted some of their techniques. Ororo used her ample breasts to tit-fuck the growling Logan and Domino took advantage of Warpath’s invulnerability to roughly grasp his balls while sucking him. It didn’t work for everyone though. When Laura tried it with Julian, he winced.

“Ooh! Not so hard, X!” he gasped.

“Sorry, I thought men liked having their balls tugged,” said Laura, who continued to stroke him.

“It’s...an acquired taste that I haven’t quite acquired yet. Nor do I plan to,” said Julian awkwardly.

“Very well, then I’ll stick to the basics.”

Laura went back to normal sucking, bobbing her head up and down his shaft in a way that made Julian moan louder. Simplicity worked for him. It worked for others like Kitty as well, who always struggled to work her jaw since Piotr’s dick was in fairly proportional to his size. Surge borrowed some of her techniques as well since Prodigy’s dick was fairly thick. Jubilee and Danielle didn’t have as much experience with oral sex so took it easy at first, just gently rubbing and licking around their partners’ dicks. They gradually worked their way up, allowing Roberto and Elixir to enjoy themselves.

“That’s it, Jubilee. You’re doing great!” moaned Roberto.

“Mmm...glad you approve,” she said with a playful grin.

However, simplicity wouldn’t cut it for some. Rogue was still new to oral sex since she only recently gained the ability to touch again, but she already developed a healthy appetite for sucking dick. Remy certainly didn’t seem to mind. He ran his hands through her hair and caressed her cheek as she slurped and slithered her way along his member. This went on for about six minutes before he and many other men were nearing their climax.

“Damn, chere! You gonna make Remy cum soon!” grunted the Cajun.

“Ah’m close too!” moaned Sam.

“Go ahead and let it out boys,” said Amara, who was now rubbing Bobby’s dick between her breasts, “You should notice another side-effect to the wine.”

As the first round of men started climaxing, they found out what Amara was referring to. Remy, Prodigy, and Sam were first. The women did as Amara instructed, putting themselves in a position to swallow. As the men ejaculated, they noticed that the sensations were much more intense. They were so intense it left a burning type sensation, but it was anything but painful. They also ended up shooting a much larger load than usual. Even the women were surprised by how much fluid they unleashed. In addition, they also noticed a change in the taste.

“Nngh...wow! That’s quite a load, Sam!” said Tabitha as a wad of semen splattered down her chin.

“Mmm...tastes nice too,” purred Rogue, who found herself gathering up all the fluid in her finger and sensually licking it.

“Very sweet...like candy,” said Surge as she did the same.

“Ooh...I want to try!” said Lorna, now stroking Alex much harder.

“Oh fuck, Lorna! I’m gonna-OHHHHH!” exclaimed Alex.

She got him to climax quicker than expected. As he let out moans of equal euphoria, the rest of the men soon followed. Scott and Kurt were the next to climax and like before, Jean and Emma treated it as a contest to see who could suckle up the most cum. Logan and Warpath were next, letting out much louder grunts as Ororo and Domino continued their rough teasing to get them off. Julian followed shortly after and because of Laura’s enhanced senses, she was much more enthusiastic about savoring the taste. Roberto and Elixir followed close behind. Both Danielle and Jubilee held their mouths open as they rapidly stroked them off until they shot their load into their mouths. Warren and Piotr climaxed next. Betsy and Kitty gagged a bit due to the sheer volume, but they had no problem slurping up the rest of their cum. Amara managed to finish off Bobby shortly after, keeping his dick between her breasts as he shot his load off right into her mouth.

As the women enjoyed the enhanced taste, the men were left dazed by the heightened pleasure. It was even better than expected. The sharp waves of pleasure lingered longer than a typical orgasm. It left many gasping for air, trying to catch their breath. It was amazing to think that this was just the beginning of this ritual.

“Oh man...that was _awesome_!” exclaimed Alex.

“That’s some wine, Amara,” commented Elixir.

“You should mix it with whiskey next time!” added Logan, already sounding hungry for more.

“Glad you gentlemen enjoyed it,” said Amara, “Because now it’s time for you to return the favor.”

“I hope that means what I think it does,” said Domino, already fondling herself in anticipation.

“It does,” Amara affirmed, “Now boys, it’s time to show that you’re truly men. Go down on your partner, tease her womanhood with the care she deserves, and make them climax.”

“It’s only fair,” said Danielle, unable to contain her arousal.

“Does the wine improve the taste as well?” asked Piotr curiously.

“Only one way to find out,” said Kitty with a playful grin.

More than willing to show their appreciation, the men went to work on the women. They all made it a point to show off their strength as they laid their partners down and hovered over them lustfully. Still dazed by the wine and their recent orgasms, they took to orally teasing them with great enthusiasm.

The blissful moans came quickly for some. Scott, Alex, and Remy knew their lover’s bodies very well. Scott knew Jean loved having her clit rubbed while he licked around her vaginal opening. Alex knew Lorna loved being fingered while he orally teased her. Remy had just recently learned that Rogue enjoyed having her ass fingered while he ate her out. She was also much louder than the others, squeezing her own breasts while holding her legs up over his shoulders.

“Ohhhhhhhh Remy! Right there! Just like that! Ooohh that feels so good!” she exclaimed.

“Mmm...mind toning it down a few decibels, love?” said Betsy, who was in the mini-bed next to her, “I’d like to enjoy my lover’s tongue on my pussy without my ears ringing.”

Rogue didn’t oblige Betsy as much as she hoped, but pretty soon she was beyond caring. As Warren was holding her legs apart so he could get his tongue nice and deep, he used his feathery wings to stimulate her clit. This got her moaning almost as loud as Rogue. Others used their powers creatively as well. Prodigy mimicked the oral sex skills some of the more experienced adults, making Surge gasp louder than usual. Julian couldn’t match Laura’s primal intensity, but he could use his telekinesis to supplement his licking and strike all those deep nerves within the depths of her womanhood. This got her to growl lustfully in the same way Logan had done earlier. It was so striking that it was a bit distracting for Logan, who was hungrily sliding his tongue around Ororo’s folds.

“Oh-oh-oooohhhh fuck! Deeper, Julian! Deeper!” Laura seethed.

“Damn, kid. What the hell are you doing to her?” wondered Logan as he caught his breath.

“She’s not complaining or stabbing him, Logan. So she’s fine,” said Ororo, “You have more pressing concerns between my legs, do you not?”

Not one to leave his girlfriend unsatisfied, Logan went back to eating her out with even more fervor than before. For those that didn’t have powers to directly aid them, they had to compensate in other ways. Jubilee grabbed Elixirs hands and placed them on her breasts while he ate her out. This way he could massage her with his exotic flesh, which helped add to her bliss. Tabitha showed some flexibility, holding her legs up near her head so that Sam could get in nice and deep.

Others used their powers, but in more indirect ways. Roberto used his solar powers to create a little extra heat around Danielle’s pussy, which helped moisten her folds even further. Warpath used his strength lift Domino up so that she was straddling his face in a sitting position while he probed her depths with his tongue. Upon seeing this, Piotr did the same with Kitty by lifting her up and holding her upside down as he ate her out. Bobby used his ice powers to create little ice layers around his fingers as he rubbed Amara’s clit, sending shivers of delight up through her body. Kurt put both his extra thick digits and his tail to good use while pleasuring the ever impatient Emma Frost.

“Ooh Kurt, darling! Those hands of yours!” gasped Emma, “I think you just made thick fingers a fetish!”

“Mmm...don’t forget zhe tail, Miss Frost. It has other uses,” he said with a devilish grin.

Kurt made his point by using the spaded tip of his tail to slither down her ample breasts and onto her swollen clit. This extra bit of stimulation sent Emma Frost closer to her climax. It was happening much quicker than it did for the men. The heightened echos of womanly moans indicated that they were all approaching their peak.

“Ohhhhhhhhh! You’ve done it now, darling! I’m going to cum! I’m so close!” Emma cried out.

“Mmm...me too! Ooh I feel it!” exclaimed Lorna.

“Ooh so hot! So good!” Danielle moaned.

“Don’t hold back, ladies!” said Amara breathlessly, who was close as well, “It’s going to be the first of many!”

Heating moaning quickly turned to cries of orgasmic delight. Emma and Lorna climaxed first. Danielle followed soon after, the heat from Roberto finally sending her over the edge. They roughly held their partner’s faces between their legs as they got their release. Tabitha and Amara did the same with Sam and Bobby, tightening their legs around their heads while they squeezed their breasts through the powerful sensations that followed. Laura and Ororo followed soon after, their cries having a more primal undertone. Ororo’s orgasm actually triggered some light thunder outside, which offered a hint of the sheer intensity. Jean offered a similar sign, her body lightly flaring with the flames of the Phoenix Force as Scott brought her to a blissful orgasm. Betsy actually picked up on these psychic projections, which helped her climax as well. Jubilee and Surge weren’t as flashy with their signs. Jubilee let out mini-fireworks around her head while Surge’s skin sparked as their bodies were rocked with orgasmic sensations. Rogue and Kitty had somewhat messier signals. When they each climaxed, they actually squirted a bit. It surprised Remy and Piotr, but they didn’t seem to mind.

The many cries of euphoria reverberated throughout the chamber. Just like the men, the orgasmic sensations were intensified by the wine. The length and breadth of the orgasm was extended to lengths that nearly led some to pass out. It was a challenge to simply catch their breath. Such a sight amused some of the men. They still showed their affection by cuddling up with their partners again and exchanging some lustful gestures. In doing so it revealed another effect of the wine that would lead them to the next part of the ritual.

“Damn, that was hot!” exclaimed Domino, “I haven’t climaxed like that since the first time I saw a Rambo movie!”

“I think I need to revisit my entire understanding of female anatomy,” said a still breathless Jubilee.

“Ah know. It can be...messy,” said Rogue as she helped Remy wipe the feminine juices from his face.

“But in a good way, non?” grinned Remy.

“Is that normal?” wondered Prodigy as he noticed.

“Why? You wanna mimic it?” teased Surge, causing him to blush.

“Only as normal as any unusual talent,” said Kitty, who was a little embaressed as she watched her lover wipe his face off, “Did it taste okay, Petey?”

“It was surprising, Katya. But I wouldn’t mind a second helping if offered,” said Piotr with a grin.

“A second helping actually sounds nice,” said Tabitha who was already grinding up against Sam’s body, “I’m already up for another round!”

“So am Ah, it seems,” said Sam, who noticed that his penis was already hard again.

“I didn’t even need to use my powers this time!” said Eilixir, amazed that his dick was hard again as well.

“And for once I can’t make a joke about men having no energy after sex,” purred Emma, who sensed Kurt’s hardening member pushing up against her as well.

Amara laughed to herself while showing Bobby her appreciation by letting him rest his head on her breasts. She felt that his dick was getting harder as well. The wine was definitely doing it’s job. It utterly reversed the traditional effects of orgasm. Instead of feeling tired and spent, both the men and women were hungry for more.

“Trust me, sleep will be the last thing on anyone’s mind for the rest of this ritual,” Amara assured them, “In addition to making it easier for men and women to repeatedly sustain sexual arousal, it also boosts energy.”

“That mean you put amphetamines in it or something? Because I feel ready to run a marathon!” said Warren.

“You need only concern yourself with the effects rather than the ingredients,” said Amara, “By now, it should be circulating in your system fully. As such, I believe we’re done with foreplay. The time has come for the most important step in a good Roman orgy.”

The Nova Roman princess set the tone once more. With Bobby still catching his breath, she shifted their bodies so that he was on his back and she was on top straddling his pelvis. She positioned herself so that her still moist pussy was hovering right over her partner’s erect dick. As she prepared herself for this step, she lightly rubbed the tip around her folds.

“Have full on coitus with your partner,” she told everyone, “Scott and Jean have already assured me that every woman here is clean and on birth control. So don’t worry about condoms.”

“Thank heavens for IUDs and Shi’ar medical technology,” said Emma.

“I’m sure you’re more grateful than most, Frost,” said Kitty, which earned her an annoyed glare.

“First make sure you both are sufficiently aroused,” Amara went on, “Then start copulating in whatever position you desire. Try and have as many orgasms as possible, but don’t wear yourselves out too much.”

“Mmm...sounds like a reasonable request,” said Ororo, already feeling Logan’s hungry hands on her hips.

“How exactly will we know when too much is too much?” wondered Laura, already in a daze of lust.

“It’s sex, Laura. One person’s prude is another person’s nymphomaniac,” said Emma, who soon had Kurt pinned on his back as well.

“Didn’t you tell us that in mandatory sex ed class?” laughed Roberto.

“I think what Emma’s trying to say is you’ll know it when you feel it,” said Jean.

“Well said, Jean,” said Amara, “Now let us begin. Let us celebrate these gifts the gods have given us!”

And celebrate, they did. Amara got things started, roughly plunging herself onto Bobby’s dick and skillfully riding it in a way that was anything but regal. Flushed with burning lust from their oral teasing, each couple followed suit. With the wine helping to sustain their arousal, they all immersed themselves in the pleasures of sex.

They quickly established a very fervent sexual rhythm. It was a rhythm that Amara led. Bobby quickly reacted to the feeling of her wet flesh sliding along his dick and started fondling her breasts as she rode him. This helped add to the growing echoes of blissful moans mixed with wet smacking flesh.

“Ohhhhhhhh Amara!” Bobby moaned, “Praise the gods, indeed!”

His praise was readily shared by the others. Each couple negotiated a different position to suite their tastes and maintain this rhythm. The couples that were romantically involved treated it more as an opportunity for lovemaking rather than meaningless sex.

Scott and Jean utilized their favorite position, which involved Scott sitting upright with Jean propped on her knees straddling his pelvis. Then with his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck, they gyrated their hips and let their naked flesh grind in a passionate yet thorough romp. Ororo and Logan utilized their favorite position as well, which involved Ororo on her hands and knees and Logan thrusting his dick into her from behind. It was a very primal kind of love-making. By comparison Prodigy and Surge were pretty game. Surge crawled back on top of her lover and squatted over his dick in a froggie position. This allowed Prodigy to rapidly pound up into her, bouncing her body in the process. Alex and Lorna focused on quality over quantity with Lorna holding her legs open in a wide V-shape while Alex thrust into her from an upright position. Rogue and Remy had a similar approach. Remy lay flat on his back while Rogue was on top in a missionary-like position that allowed her flesh maximum contact with his as she worked laterally against him. Having been denied touch for so long, she always savored sex that maximized body contact. Betsy and Warren shared that love of full contact. They were in a more traditional missionary position with Betsy on her back and Warren on top rhythmically thrusting into her. This position also allowed Warren to surround her naked body with his feathery wings, making for an extra intimate feeling.

“Oh-oh-ohhhhhhh Warren! So heavenly!” Betsy cried out.

“Mmm...nice choice of words,” grinned Warren as he kissed her in between thrusts.

Some of the others shared some loving gestures as well.

“Oh Scott! Ohhhhh Scott! Ohhhhh I love you! I love how you make love to me!” gasped Jean, her eyes and hair flaring with a touch of Phoenix Force.

“Mmm Jean,” moaned Scott as he worked his member inside Jean’s depth, “I love how you add a little cosmic flare to sex.”

The lovemaking approach worked beautifully for some. For other couples that hadn’t been together as long, they weren’t quite at that level yet. Julian and Laura were still new to relationships. Laura was still new to emotions in general. She shared her father’s primal tastes. She also had Julian behind her propped up on his knees, holding her by the hips as he hammered his cock into her depths. She stayed in a semi-upright position, allowing her body to bounce against his while turning around and stealing a few deep kisses. Kitty and Piotr weren’t as primal, but since their relationship was still rebuilding they kept it basic. Piotr may have been dead for a while, but he hadn’t forgotten how Kitty loved it when he held her by the butt and used his strength to bounce her up and down his dick.

“Uh-uh-ohhhh Peter! Ooohhhh I missed this!” Kitty cried out with her arms around his neck and her legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

“Me too, Katya...me too,” panted Piotr, propped on his knees and maintaining a firm grip on Kitty’s tight butt.

The couples found a way to turn this ritual into a lovemaking experience. Those that weren’t romantically involved had a different approach. To them, it was just a pleasurable sexual experience heightened by the wine and the ambiance.

Emma Frost was never afraid to maximize those pleasurable experiences. She used her telepathy to guide Kurt through all the necessary steps he needed to please her. She was pretty demanding. She kept him on his back, holding his wrists back as she rocked her body against his dick. She also had him utilize his tail for purposes it was not intended, psychically urging him to guide it around her ass while she rode him.

“That’s it, darling! That’s it! Put that tail of yours to good use!” Emma commanded intently.

“Ohhhh...as you wish, frauline,” was all Kurt could get out, still dazed by the knowledge that he was having sex with Emma Frost.

The others tried to get a little creative as well. Tabitha continued to show off her flexibility with Sam. She laid down on her side with one leg arched at a sharp angle, allowing him to thrust into her in all the right ways. He showed some creativity as well, holding onto her leg firmly as he worked his hips and teasing her foot to get an extra squeal of delight from her. Jubilee wasn’t as flexible, but she was definitely just as playful. She rode Elixir in a reverse cowgirl position, allowing him to feel around her butt in the process. Roberto and Danielle were in a similar position, but he remained more upright so he could fondle her clit again. He used his powers in a similar manner he had done while going down on her, using the heat from his powers to stimulate her pussy.

“Ooohhh Roberto! You’re hands feel so good!” moaned Danielle.

“Ohhh yeah! Hands feel very good!” said Jubilee as she squealed in delight at Elixir’s touch.

“Just let us work our magic ladies,” grinned Elixier as he gripped Jubilee’s butt harder while she rode him.

For Warpath and Domino, it was less about creativity and more about how hard Warpath could thrust into her without doing too much damage. Like Tabitha, Domino was pretty flexible. She had both legs draped over Warpath’s shoulder as he hammered into her with careful focus. Due to his strength, he always had to hold back a bit. But Domino was encouraging him to go further, testing the limits of her inner muscles and her legs.

“Uh-uh-ohhhh come on, Proudstar! I know you can go harder than that!” said Domino, her tone seething with intent.

“You sure, Dom?” asked Warpath through heavy breathing, “With my strength it’s...risky.”

“I’ll test my luck!” she said wryly, “Now come on! Fuck me harder!”

With her tone leaving no room for argument, Warpath did as she requested. He tightened his grip on her thighs and started pounding his hips against her pelvis, driving his member deep into her womanly depths. This evoked more cries of euphoria. Those cries quickly turned orgasmic as the added force of his thrusts helped Domino climax.

Her orgasm was to be the first of many. Once the heated rhythm was established with each couple, it wasn’t long before more climaxes followed. Amara’s claim about the wine making multiple orgasms easier proved valid. Many of the women climaxed much quicker than usual and just as before, the sensations were enhanced. It was so quick they didn’t even need the men to slow down. Some were able to have orgasms within minutes of each other. The men experienced something similar. After only ten minutes or so, they were able to climax themselves. But thanks to the wine, there was little to no refractory period. Some were able to stay hard and keep going while others needed only a moment or so of rest before continuing.

The wine kept everyone going at a fervent pace. They switched up positions on occasion, but maintained the heated rhythm. Some like Jean and Emma made a contest of it, seeing who could have the most orgasms. It got so fierce at one point that Alex and Lorna decided to join in as well. But Scott and Kurt were able to settle them down before it got too out of hand. Domino and Tabitha had a similar contest to show of flexibility. Warpath actually found himself mimicking the way Piotr used his strength with Kitty in delivering for Domino. It was so effective that Prodigy mimiced it as well with his powers, surprising Surge into another orgasmic onslaught. Kurt enlisted similar help from Warren in using his physical attributes to please the ever demanding Emma Frost.

Others didn’t need help. It all came so naturally. Jubilee and Danielle may not have been as experienced, but they were able to keep up. Elixir’s healing touch ensured Jubilee’s pussy wasn’t too spent and Roberto’s warm hands kept Danielle nice and wet so they could keep a steady pace of ecstasy coming. For Logan and Ororo, it was less bout steady and more about maintaining a primal level of lovemaking. It was a pace that Julian did his best to match with Laura, but she made sure that he didn’t push himself too much. All their collective efforts filled the whole chamber with cries of orgasmic delight. These cries seemed to fuel Amara as she worked over Bobby on the central altar.

“OHHHHHHHHHH BY THE GODS!” she cried out as she had another orgasm with Bobby on top of her this time, “THAT’S IT, EVERYONE! EMBRACE THE RITUAL!”

They didn’t need Amara’s instructions. Each couple did plenty of embracing, leading to a parade of orgasms and moans that became more chaotic. It wasn’t clear which woman had the most or how many times the men were able to climax. It became the kind of drunken excess of lust that was indicative of an orgy. Overall, they were able to sustain the sexual fervor they established for a little over an hour. By then even the most intoxicated among them reached the limits of their bodies. Some tried to squeeze out one last climax. Others simply gave into exhaustion and cuddled up with their partners, enjoying the afterglow that followed.

By the time everyone had stopped, the chamber was thick with the scent of sweat and sex. Sighs of exhaustion and contentment replaced the cries of euphoria. Everyone needed a few moments just to have everything sink in. This festival that Amara had them take part in was more elaborate than they ever could have imagined, but so far they were enjoying it.

“It’s official! Bacchanalia is my new favorite holiday!” proclaimed Tabitha.

“Beats the hell outta Christmas, that’s for sure,” said Remy with Rogue’s nude body still pressed up against his.

“Sex is the greatest gift of all as far as I’m concerned,” said Elixir as he looked proudly at a very spent Jubilee.

“It’s exactly what this world needs,” said Emma, “A good romp of drunken sex would make all our lives easier.”

“For once, I won’t argue with your immature innuendo,” said Betsy.

“And just think...this is only the beginning,” said Amara as she rose up from the altar.

“Seriously?” questioned Prodigy in astonishment.

“You mean there’s more?” said an overwhelmed Sam.

“You hit your head one times too many, Cannon Boy?” teased Logan, “She said earlier that the wine lasts a day. It ain’t even noon last I checked.”

It was a daunting notion to some, spending an entire day indulging in drunken sex. But the appeal outweighed the inherent challenge it presented. In many ways, they needed something like this. The X-men had been immersed in so many stressful, world-threatening situations. Even heroes needed to blow off steam and this seemed like an appropriate albeit extreme way of handling it.

“We still have plenty of time before the sun sets on this festival. That gives us plenty of time to savor this ritual,” said Amara, now standing atop the altar so she could address everyone, “I have a long list of sexual activities for us to explore. But for the moment, I encourage everyone to explore the amenities of the temple. Use the pools and baths to relax as you see fit. Once you feel ready, proceed with engaging in more sex. However, there will be a few guidelines.”

“As if rules ever made sex more fun,” said Emma, rolling her eyes.

“For someone so comfortable with sex, you sound way too cynical, Emma,” said Lorna.

“Speak for yourself. You’re not obligated to take part in the more _theatrical_ aspect of this ritual,” said the former White Queen.

“Theatrical?” said Bobby in confusion.

“Yes, that’s actually one of the guidelines,” said Amara, “When we set this up, we had a number of conditions. One of them was for Miss Frost here to play the part of the nubile nymph. As such, she’s obligated under the ritual to sexually serve every man here in a submissive role while the men play the more subversive satyr role.”

“Emma Frost as submissive? I never thought I’d live to see the day!” chuckled Warren.

“Even I cannot conjure illusions that extreme,” commented Danielle.

“Don’t get too used to it,” warned Emma.

“She’s doing this to help atone for the crap with Scott and Jean, isn’t she?” said Rogue under her breath.

“Among other things,” said Scott.

“Miss Frost will also assist me in various activities as I maintain the role of priestess for this ritual,” Amara went on, “With her, we’ll be enforcing other smaller guidelines. They include a strict prohibition of clothes. You are all to remain nude unless your garb is part of an activity.”

“Sounds like a helpful guideline when we’re under a hot, tropical sun,” said Kurt, who was not used to the heat.

“There is also to be no phone calls or contact with the outside. Please refrain from leaving the confines of the temple unless there is an emergency to attend to.”

“Unless Galactus is about to devour the world, I don’t plan on going anywhere!” said Logan.

“I’ll use the Phoenix Force to obliterate distractions if I have to,” added Jean.

“And for those of you in relationships, please note that this ritual will require that you open yourselves up to others. I know the wine has many of you feeling intoxicated at the moment, but you should still be coherent enough to understand that this isn’t meant to cause unneeded tension. This is just sex. Make sure you and your lover are comfortable with this.”

A few of the couples took a moment to exchange serious glances. Couples like Scott and Jean as well as Logan and Ororo had already discussed this before the ritual. They made it clear to each other that they were okay with this. Others like Rogue and Remy, Warren and Betsy, Alex and Lorna, Julian and Laura, Prodigy and Surge, and Kitty and Piotr needed to make sure that this would not affect their relationship. Even in a slightly intoxicated mind, they were able to understand what they about to do. There wasn’t much need for extended debate or conversation. A few reassuring gestures and smiles helped ensure that they were comfortable with this.

“I take it from your silence that there are no objections,” Amara surmised, “That’s good because the wine will ensure a very active libido. Men, you should find yourselves a bit more sexually aggressive in your lusts. Women, you should find yourselves much more open to greater sexual variety.”

“So we’ll just be extra horny,” Jubilee surmised.

“That’s a crude way of putting it, but yes,” affirmed Amara, “And in order to ensure a proper diversity of partners, the final guideline stipulates that you will couple with your partner until you climax only once. For men, that should be easy. For women, it’s okay if you have a bit more, but try not to spend too much time with one partner.”

“That way we can spread the happiness. Sounds fair,” shrugged Domino.

“Among other things,” said Tabitha wryly, “Any other lurid rules for this lurid ritual?”

“No, that should just about cover it,” said Amara, “For the next few hours or so, I’ll leave you all to get settled. When the time comes for more elaborate activities, I’ll have the telepaths inform everybody. Until then, may we continue this ritual in the spirit of Bacchanalia!”

The Nova Roman princess’s enthusiasm for this ritual was infectious. Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, Remy, Warren, Betsy, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Sam, Tabitha, Jubilee, Elixer, Roberto, Moonstar, Surge, Prodigy, Laura, Julian, Warpath, Domino, Alex, Lorna, Emma were already well on their way to embracing it. With the wine in their system and a strong desire to enjoy themselves, the X-men prepared to spend the rest of the day indulging in this ritual.

* * *

**Up next: Some old flames get together for a nostalgic romp**


	2. Old Flames

** Festival of X  
Chapter 2: Old Flames **

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Dormitories**

It had been an eventful morning to say the least. The initial plunge into this ritual of sex and decadence had been a resounding success. The X-men were officially committed to enjoying this festival with reckless abandon. It had been overwhelming for many. The notion that they would now partake in this orgy of lust took a while to sink in. After the impact of the initial ritual set in, the group dispersed from the main chamber to explore the elaborate temple. They maintained Amara’s strict guidelines of remaining naked the whole time. With the wine still flowing through their system, many were already entertaining the prospects of who their next partner would be.

Jean Grey casually stretched her limbs as she entered one of the opulent bedrooms in the dormitory area. Like everything else in the temple, it was organized with sex in mind. It was not like a hotel room or dorm. There were no dressers or desks. There was just a single king-sized bed with expensive white linens surrounded by a light transparent veil. This fancy bed was illuminated by a large window that was covered with elaborate white curtains that let in just enough sunlight to bathe the room in a warm glow. Using her telekinesis, Jean casually pulled the covers back on the bed and pulled back the veil in preparation for her next lustful encounter.

_‘I’ve lived, died, and come back to life. I’ve seen the ends of the universe. I’ve harbored the power of the Phoenix Force. Yet when it comes to sex, I get the most satisfaction when I’m open in both mind and body. I don’t know what that says about me, but it’s helped me rebuild my marriage with Scott. It should help make this ritual all the more enjoyable.’_

It was one of the many things she discovered about herself after her last near-death encounter. Her sex life with Scott had been pretty basic before his encounter with Apocalypse. It was put on hold completely while they were having problems. Then as they were rebuilding the Xavier Institute, she and Scott dedicated new energy to their marriage. That involved opening themselves up on levels that Apocalypse and the Phoenix Force had once closed off. This along with some begrudging help from Emma Frost made their sex life better than ever. In the spirit of this openness, she and Scott embraced this ritual. It not only provided new opportunities to explore their sex life. It also provided an opportunity to resolve old passions.

After the group dispersed, Scott joined some of the others in exploring the opulent shower facilities. She was tempted to tag along, but instead opted for something less elaborate. She already made arrangements for who her next partner would be. So it didn’t startle her too much when she sensed Logan sneaking up on her with a somewhat predatory demeanor.

“You should know better than to sneak up on a telepath, Logan. Your dirty thoughts of making me scream are a dead giveaway,” teased Jean, who didn’t even turn around.

“You should know better than to give me that look while everyone was scattering to hunt down their next fuck buddy,” said Logan as he closed the door behind him.

“What look?” she said obliviously.

“Don’t play dumb, Jeannie. You’re too damn lousy at it. We both knew this was going to happen once we agreed to this shit. Let’s not be ambiguous this time. We’ve done enough of that over the years and you’re probably as sick of it as I am.”

Jean’s expression shifted as she turned around to see a very naked Logan standing before her. She had to contain her lusts for the moment. The wine didn’t make it easy, but this was important. She and Logan had long dealt with unresolved feelings for one another. Those feelings manifested in kisses and passionate thoughts, but they never grew into anything more. Jean loved Scott and Logan was with Ororo now. Recent events helped them accept that. However, it didn’t mean that everything had been resolved.

“I didn’t plan on avoiding it, Logan. Not this time,” said Jean.

“Better late than never, I suppose,” said Logan, rolling his eyes.

“I was in a vulnerable state when my marriage with Scott was in trouble. It’s been a recurring pattern over the years,” she said as she walked up to him, “Whenever I’m emotionally vulnerable, you and I share a moment. Sometimes that moment is a kiss. Sometimes it’s something else. But even when I was feeling so lost, you never took advantage of me.”

“It wasn’t easy. That’s for damn sure,” he said, his eyes hungrily gazing over her nude body, “But if I had, would you have let it get to a point where we would be naked in a bedroom together?”

“No...probably not,” she replied, “I love Scott too much to let it get that far. But it wouldn’t have been easy for me either. That you can be sure of.”

“I don’t doubt that. Not with the way you keep checking out my ass.”

“In the latest of those vulnerable moments, you said something important. You said it would never work between us. And I have to know...what led you to that conclusion?”

“Why? You testing me or something, Jeannie?” asked Logan as Jean sensually ran her hands down his hairy chest.

“In a manner of speaking,” she said, unable to hide the lust in her tone, “But before either of us is too vulnerable, I’d like to know the truth.”

Once again, Jean was not making it easy for Logan. She had always been an enigmatic yet captivating woman. She sounded so serious. Yet as she asked him these questions with heartfelt honesty, she allowed her naked form to press against his. It was as if she was tempting him to see if he would just jump at the chance to have sex with her and not care about anything else. If this was indeed a test, he was determined to pass it.

“Well if I’m gonna tell you, it might as be while we’re both naked and you’re fondling my junk,” said Logan in a coy yet serious tone.

“I hope it makes this easier. Heavens knows we’ve endured enough awkwardness,” said Jean while gently twirling her fingers around his manhood.

“Ain’t like it could be much harder,” he went on, “I meant what I said, Jeannie. Even if I was tempted, I realized something when you came to me that night. When you kissed me, you did it only after you said how much you loved Cyke and how much you missed what you had with him. There was a void in your heart and you were looking to fill it in so many ways.”

“Not as many as you think,” she said with a touch of embarrassment.

“Says you,” he scoffed, “But I realized at that moment that what I felt for you was strong, but it wasn’t right. Cyke loves you. I love you too, but that love is mixed with an unhealthy bit of obsession. I wanted you in the right way for the wrong reasons. In the short term, we could have had some of the hottest damn sex this side of the galaxy. In the long run, it would have only hurt us both.”

“Is that why you encouraged me to make amends with Scott?”

“I know he can make you happy in a way I can’t. He’ll love you in a way I can’t. Even if I still think he’s a prick,” he said, as he slipped his arms around Jean’s waist and started feeling up her womanly curves, “I told you on Asteroid M that he needed to do some growing up. Well he wasn’t the only one. I’m an old man, but maturity ain’t one of my strengths.”

“The way you’re touching my butt makes that readily apparent,” said Jean with a light purr.

“That’s why I ended up with Storm. I can love her in the right way for the right reasons. Neither one of us has to be vulnerable. We can just be who we are and that’s enough. It also helps that she’s into crazy jungle sex.”

They each shared a playful laugh before a brief silence fell over them. During this silence, their touching became more heated. Logan hungrily squeezed the area around her butt while Jean traced a path around his well-toned biceps. Despite this touching, their demeanor was still serious. They had been avoiding this for a long time. It was fitting if not liberating to finally confront these feelings. It meant that now they could move forward emotionally. The only thing left was the simmering sexual tension.

“So...did I pass your little test? Can we get to the humping now? You got me pretty worked here!” said Logan, referring to the throbbing erection that Jean had evoked.

“I have no intention of working you more than I have to,” she said with a tender smile, “I wanted to know the truth and I wanted to lay this matter to rest. We’ve done that now. That leaves only one more issue to work through.”

“That better be the sex. That scent between your legs would make anything else pretty damn awkward.”

“Oh I have no intention of leaving this room until we work off any lingering lust between us,” said Jean in a more sultry tone, “But before your dick does the rest of your thinking, I have one last request.”

“Name it, Jeannie,” said Logan, now brimming with anticipation.

“Give me some of this jungle sex that Ororo so frequently brags about,” she said, “I’ve become more open to novel sexual antics recently. I’d like to see if I can handle it!”

It was a request in which Logan was happy to oblige. Jean Grey had come a long ways from being an insecure college woman. Now she was every bit as fiery as the cosmic force she wielded. He wanted her and she wanted him. Except this time, there was no ambiguity. They knew how they felt about their respective lovers and they knew what this sensual act would entail. So with no emotional baggage this time, Logan and Jean finally unleashed their lusts.

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what you’ll get!” he said with predatory intent, “Better brace yourself, Jeannie. This is gonna get wild in ways you ain’t ready for!”

In a feral growl that indicated the animal within him had taken over, Logan devoured Jean’s lips in a hungry kiss. It wasn’t like the desperate kisses they had shared before that conveyed so many conflicting emotions. This kiss made clear that he was going to fuck her in a very primal way.

Jean surrendered to her more basic passions, allowing Logan’s instincts to guide him. As he roughly tasted her lips, he grabbed her by the butt and lifted her in his arms. Jean instinctively hooked her legs around his waist and hold onto his powerful arms, their lips never parting in the process. As they sloppily kissed, he practically ran her over to the bed and laid her down in a way unfitting of the opulent surroundings. Now on her back, Logan went to work tasting her naked flesh. All those fantasies were taking a form that his heightened senses could take in. He started by firmly groping her breasts with his hands while kissing down her neck. As he trailed his lips down her body, he let out more deep growls. His gestures were anything but gentle, but there was certain level of care involved in each touch. He was like an animal in heat that had found a willing mate.

“Mmm...Logan! So strong!” said Jean, already short of breath.

“Jeannie...” was all Logan could get out in his primal state.

He didn’t linger or tantalize her. Within moments, he had worked his way down the core of her body and was tasting around the wet folds of her pussy. Jean had to hold onto the headboard for leverage as Logan grabbed her thighs and lifted her waist so that her pussy was right at his face. With his growls growing deeper, he hungrily tasted her wet heat with his tongue. The scent and the taste was intoxicating. Jean had to hold her legs apart while he probed her folds, allowing him to taste her deepest depths. It triggered a wave of intoxicating sensations throughout her body. But he didn’t give her too much time to savor it. After only a few minutes of oral teasing, Logan laid her down and prepared to mount her.

“Here it comes, Jeannie,” said Logan intently.

With intensely focused lust, he held her legs apart and thrust into her. She was so wet from his teasing, yet it still caught her by surprise. The sheer force of his motions caused Jean to let out a high pitched gasp. She roughly gripped the sheets of the bed and braced herself. Logan remained propped on his knees while holding onto her legs. Through a series of heated grunts, he fucked her with the feral force that she so eagerly requested.

“Oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhh Logan!” Jean cried out, “So...so primal!”

“Mmm...it gets better!” he said with a wolfish grin.

The former living weapon didn’t hold back. This was Jean Grey, a woman that was special to him in so many ways. He wasn’t just going to savor this feeling. He was going to make it memorable in every possible way.

It didn’t take long for Logan to build up a very fervent pace. Using his grip on her legs as leverage, he roughly hammered his dick in and out of Jean’s hot depths. He moved his hips with such force that it rocked the bed in ways it was not designed to withstand. Jean’s whole body rocked as well, her breasts bouncing with each motion. Soon her grip on the sheets wasn’t enough. She started fondling her own breasts, embracing the very primal mood of this heated act. This allowed Logan to raise her hips up a bit further and work her even harder. It also allowed him lean over and trace his lips back up her body, the hair on his burly form tickling and tantalizing her every step of the way.

So much heated humping along with so much fervent lust made it difficult for Jean to keep up. It got to the point where her moaning turned into sharp gasps. So as he roughly pounded his hips against hers, Jean made an effort to regulate her breathing. She knew Logan wasn’t going to slow down. If anything, it seemed like he was just getting warmed up. Eventually, he did slow down a bit so she could catch her breath somewhat, but it wasn’t long before he made his next move. Showing more predatory strength, he lifted her up from the bed and stood fully upright.

“Ooohhhhhhhh Logan! The bed! I don’t think it can take this!” she gasped, laughing somewhat even as she was catching her breath.

“Forget about the bed. Just keep bracing yourself, Jeannie,” said Logan in a low, lustful tone.

Left with little choice on the matter, Jean held on as Logan resumed his feral pace of thrusting. Jean hooked her legs around his waist and held onto his wild hair. She tried to grasp his arms, but she was so disoriented from her orgasm and all the heated thrusting that it was difficult to coordinate. It was almost comical, but Logan maintained his focus. Keeping a firm grip on his naked prey, he continued fucking in ways befitting of an animal.

For a few moments he just stood in the center of the bed, bouncing her up and down his dick. This rocked the bed in ways that caused the springs to crack, but this danger was vastly overshadowed by the sound of clashing wet flesh and blissful moans. When his arms got sore, he stumbled forward on the bed and pressed her up against the wall. More springs ruptured and the thin transparent veil that covered the bed was torn in the process. Yet Logan and Jean never slowed down. He continued working his dick in and out of her pussy at a heated pace, letting their naked flesh grind in a sweaty mesh of bliss.

They stayed in this position for a short while before parting briefly to change positions. Being pinned against the wall was a bit cumbersome so Logan pulled out of her briefly, allowing Jean to stand on the bed as well. Without missing a beat, he turned her around so that she was facing away and slightly bent over. Then he grabbed hold of her hips and guided his member back into her where he quickly re-established the rhythm. Jean’s body roughly rocked back and forth, her breasts swaying with each motion. She let out louder cries of delight as she started to really embrace this primal kind of sex. Despite struggling to maintain her breath, she actually encouraged Logan’s forceful thrusting.

“Uh-uh-ohhhhhh harder, Logan! Harder!” she urged.

Logan grinned as he heard her passionate cries. As he reached around and cupped her swaying breasts, he added a little extra force with each thrust. It allowed him to get in nice and deep, stimulating Jean in her deepest recesses.

They kept going at it in this primal pace for a good fifteen minutes. They remained standing on the bed for most of that time. While Logan kept hammering into her, Jean bucked her hips and arched her back to supplement each movement. All this forceful thrusting caused her to climax at one point. Even though Amara encouraged everyone to cum once with their partners, it was impossible to avoid. As she moaned in ecstasy her nails scratched down the wall and she bent over, almost to the point where she lost her balance. Logan managed to hold her up. He even lifted a leg at one point so he could thrust into her at an angle. This caused so much strain to the bed that even the frame started to fail. When they heard a loud crack, the whole bed shook and they nearly both lost their balance.

“Whoa! What was...” Jean began.

“Forget it, Jeannie! We ain’t done yet!” said Logan intently.

Upon catching her once again, they fell back onto the now damaged bed. It was now uneven in some areas, but that didn’t slow them down. Jean ended up on her hands and knees, resting on her forearms while Logan knelt behind her and kept thrusting into her. He steadied the pace for a few more minutes as he neared his peak. Jean was close as well. He could practically smell the extra heat within her womanly depths. He reached around with one hand and roughly fondled her clit to send her over the edge. As her back arched and she let out another heavenly cry, Logan slowed down and let the extra tightness of Jean’s throbbing pussy send him over the edge as well. It took a few more extra thrusts, but once he felt he let out a feral howl akin to an animal that had conquered it’s prey.

“JEANIE!” he roared with primal fury.

The frantic thrusting finally stopped as he released his manly load into Jean’s depths. Her womanly juices mixed with his in a messy yet satisfying mesh. They remained frozen in their position even after the sensations had passed, dazed by this most basic of acts. When Logan finally released his grip on her, Jean collapsed onto her stomach and Logan laid down beside her. So much heated body movement caused them to work up a healthy sweat. It also left the bed in a state of disrepair, but this didn’t seem to bother them. As they lay catching their breath, Jean and Logan exchanged warm smiles of contentment.

“Mmm...you’re an animal, Logan,” purred Jean breathlessly, “And a damn good man!”

“You gonna be okay, Redd?” said Logan, humored by her dazed demeanor.

“I’ll be better than okay once I catch my breath,” she said as she rolled onto her side to face him, “That was...more than I expected.”

“Told you you weren’t ready for it,” he quipped wryly.

“How does Storm handle it on a regular basis?”

“To be fair, she usually wears me out before I wear her out. And she ain’t the one with a healing factor.”

“Then she’s a luckier woman than I thought. And you’re a lucky man,” she said.

Upon collecting herself enough, Jean curled up to Logan and gave him a friendly kiss. It wasn’t mired in conflicting emotions anymore. It felt right this time. It made for a fitting yet exhausting way to finally lay these feelings to rest.

“So how are we going to explain this busted bed to Amara?” asked Jean in a humored tone.

“Don’t know. This makes two beds you’ve busted, Jeannie,” he pointed out, “And this time you didn’t even use the Phoenix Force.”

“Think she’ll be mad?”

“Nah, she’ll get over it. Besides, I doubt it’ll be the last time someone busts shit up during this crazy orgy ritual.”

* * *

**Private Bathing Area – Bathroom**

Scott Summers wiped the fog off the mirror after having had a quick shower. The bathing areas in the New Olympus Temple were on par with any luxury hotel. They were clean, polished, and comfortable. Even a simple shower felt more invigorating when it was in a marble stall with specially designed spigots. It helped relax the X-leader in a way he hadn’t been able to in a long time.

_‘Jean was right. We all needed this, but I needed this more than most. Between rebuilding the X-men and rebuilding my marriage, I haven’t had much room to relax. For once, I can’t afford to be too uptight. Now that Professor Xavier has lost so much credibility, everyone is turning to me for leadership. I’ve overcome the doubts Apocalypse instilled in me. I’ll need to overcome a lot more and if sex can help my marriage, then why can’t it help the team?’_

It was sound logic. It worked for him and Jean. Before the Emma Frost affair, they weren’t even sleeping in the same bed. After his psychic affair with Emma (which also included some very sensual thoughts), he and Jean recommitted to one another. Almost losing her in the New York attack helped remind them that they still deeply loved each other, they went to work rekindling their passions. Ironically, Emma Frost’s unconventional therapy helped with this. They made love more frequently and more creatively than ever before. It was good for them both as a couple and as X-men looking to rebuild.

This new appreciation for sex made this ritual all the more appealing. Now that he and Jean were more open with their sexuality, they were more comfortable with the notion of sharing themselves with others. He already assumed that Jean would probably seek out Logan for a sexual encounter. This didn’t bother him since Logan seemed to accept his place in Jean’s heart. In addition, Ororo had been a great influence on him.

But if Jean was going to confront old flames, then it was only fitting that he did the same. That was assuming that those flames didn’t seek him out first.

“You haven’t been hiding your thoughts as well as usual, luv,” came a familiar British voice, “A curious psychic might believe that you’re leading them on.”

“You make it sound like my thoughts are devious, Betsy,” said Scott as he wiped himself off with a towel.

“It’s not too devious if it works,” she quipped.

His hair still wet and messy from the shower, a very curious and very naked Betsy Braddock approached the X-leader. She made sure the bathroom door was shut, allowing some of the steam to linger a bit. It helped keep his body covered in moisture, a condition that Betsy felt was very appealing for a man of Scott Summers’s build. She couldn’t help but be a little devious herself as she approached him, swaying her hips playfully in an act of temptation. It brought back memories of feelings that had never been fully discussed.

“So are we going to talk about it or are you just going to bend me over the sink and do me on the spot?” asked Betsy.

“That depends on how much the wine has clouded your thinking,” Scott replied.

“My thinking is plenty clear. It had to be in order to keep the details of this ritual from Warren.”

“Does he hold it against you?”

“Not nearly enough to justify changing the subject,” said Betsy in a more serious tone, “You’re not even trying to hide your thoughts now. You keep remembering back to that day when I showed off my new bikini.”

“Seeing as how you’re not wearing much less than you were then, I thought it would be a nice reference point.”

Scott grew more serious as well as he set the towel aside. He maintained this seriousness even as Betsy casually leaned against the sink in a way that showed off her legs and hips. He had always been good at controlling his demeanor even if he didn’t always control his emotions. Even with the wine stoking their lusts, Scott and Betsy were intent on having this long overdue discussion.

“You weren’t just showing off that day,” said Scott, “You were genuinely attracted to me, weren’t you?”

“I tried not to make it _that_ obvious,” she said sheepishly.

“But you weren’t subtle either,” he retorted, “You didn’t care if it was in front of Jean. You didn’t care if it caused tension between us.”

“What can I say? I thought you were a real catch. You were everything I was led to believe made a good man. After having been controlled, used, and abused I was hungry for the complete antithesis of the Hand. I didn’t give much thought to who I was upsetting in the process.”

“Before my encounter with Apocalypse, I wouldn’t have given much thought to that excuse. I like to think I’ve matured since then.”

“That’s what Emma Frost says, although she takes full credit for it,” Betsy pointed out.

“She takes credit for a lot of things,” sighed Scott, “But even before Apocalypse, I couldn’t escape it. I was attracted to you too, Betsy. That’s why memories like you in a bikini are so prominent.”

“Memories have a way of arousing certain passions...amongst other things,” she said.

Lust seeped in through their serious tone. Betsy found herself tracing her hand up Scott’s arm and over his well-cut chest. Even though he maintained his poise, she sensed how much he wanted to touch her as well. But he held back as one would expect an uptight leader would.

“It always bothered me,” he went on, “We never really talked about it. Jean and I moved forward. You got together with Warren. It was never discussed.”

“In a ways I guess it worked itself out,” Betsy shrugged, “If anything, it prepared you for Emma. I hear she was much more _overt_ than I ever was.”

“That’s another story. The point is that we should’ve confronted it. I learned the hard way what happens when you try to avoid certain emotions. It almost destroyed my marriage with Jean. Now that I’m the one leading the X-men, I can’t be that immature anymore. I have to be willing to confront the obvious, past and present. So I guess the best way for me to do that is to say I’m sorry, Betsy. And thank you.”

Betsy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She followed his trail of thoughts here with the expectation that they would make small talk before they worked off those old lusts. She had no idea he would treat it this seriously. Moreover, the notion that he was apologizing to her and thanking her left her confused and conflicted.

“You’re...thanking me?” she repeated, “For trying to come between you and your future wife? Are you sure the wine hasn’t gotten to you, luv?”

“You’re a pretty powerful telepath, Betsy. You know that I’m being honest,” said Scott as he moved in a bit closer to her.

“I never doubt your honesty, Scott. I’m just a bit taken aback. I may or may not have been trying to psychically pull you away from your girlfriend. I’m not even sure what I was thinking at the time because I was in a pretty conflicted state of mind.”

“Like I said, I know the feeling,” he said in a more light-hearted tone.

“But I still don’t understand. Are you saying what I did was a good thing?”

“In the short term, no. You were on the same moral ground as Emma.”

“That’s not funny.”

“That’s not a joke,” Scott added, “But in the long term, you were fully justified in reaching out to someone. I did that with Emma and she took advantage of me. You didn’t do that when you had the power to do so. That’s why I’m thanking you.”

“Then what are you sorry about?” she asked intently.

“For not confronting this when we should have. It would have made things much easier for both of us. I thought that when you _died_ we would never get the chance. This is as good a time as any to take that chance. And yes, I’m aware that includes us being naked in a bathroom.”

Scott finally allowed some of his lusts to manifest in gestures as well. He reached out and caressed Betsy’s face, cradling her Asian complexion and allowing his still wet form to press up against her smooth skin. It added to the sexual ambiance that had been building the moment Betsy set foot in the bathroom. Scott’s honest emotions added a different dimension to that ambiance. It was something Betsy couldn’t help but embrace.

“Well then...I guess if you’re going to apologize to me, then I should do the same,” she said with a smile.

“That definitely puts you on higher moral ground than Emma,” said Scott as he smiled back.

“I’m not doing it to one-up her. I’m doing it because I want to,” said Betsy with the same sincerity, “I truly am sorry, Scott. I’m sorry I tried to tempt you for all the wrong reasons.”

“I’ll accept your apology if you accept mine,” said the X-leader.

“Consider it done. Now as for thanking you for not holding my lurid actions against me, I think it’s only appropriate that I use more than just words. Being naked gives me more than a few options.”

Once again, Betsy was very overt. Now sitting on the edge of the sink, she slipped her arms around Scott’s waist and pulled him close so that he was standing right between her parted legs. Unlike that day with her in the bikini, Scott responded to her gestures. His manly form now looming over her, he slipped his hands down to her hips while savoring the touch of her skin very step of the way.

“I was hoping we could save that for when we just wanted to work off whatever lust we may have left, but I’m more than willing to be flexible,” said Scott in a deeper tone.

“Form what I’ve heard from Jean, that’s become one of your most defining talents,” purred Betsy, her voice now laced with lust.

“But once we do this, that’ll be it for the past, right?” he added, “We move beyond those memories and focus on moving forward.”

“That all depends on the memories we create now, luv.”

Her message was both clear and overt. She sealed it by capturing his lips in a deep, sensual kiss that triggered an outburst of lust. As they kissed, Betsy hooked her legs around his waist while he slid his hand up her thigh. Her pack was now pinned against the mirror behind the sink, which was still fogged up. The thick, moist air made for a very sensual environment and they quickly made the most of it.

As they tasted each others’ lips, Betsy reached down and roughly fondled Scott’s manhood. Just seeing her naked was enough to give him a partial erection. Some light stroking was all it took to make him fully erect. His desire for her quickly escalated. As they continued kissing, he adjusted himself a bit so that his dick was right at the opening of her vagina. Since she was only somewhat wet, Scott didn’t thrust right in immediately. He lightly rubbed his dick around her outer folds while using his skilled hands to massage her hips and butt. This helped get Betsy more aroused. It didn’t take long for her to crave his sex.

“Do it, Scott!” she said breathlessly, “Show me what you got!”

“As you wish,” he said in a low tone.

Upon slipping his hands back down to her thighs, Scott pushed Betsy’s legs open a little wider. Then with a rough thrust of his hips, he drove his dick into her pussy. The hot feeling of smooth penetration caused her to gasp. For a moment Scott savored the tight feeling around her vagina. He didn’t let that moment linger too long. Within seconds he started moving his hips back and forth, working his manhood in and out of Betsy’s wet folds. He went a bit harder and faster than he usually did when he was with Jean. There were no mixed feelings this time. There was only pure, unabated lust.

Grunts and moans quickly filled the bathroom. Scott kept Betsy in his firm grasp while he fervently pumped into her inner depths. She watched with in a dazed fascination as this once disciplined and uptight pretty boy fucked her with the fervor of true stud. This was not the performance she would have expected from someone that had always been so reserved. His recent strides with Jean really showed. Those rumors about their sex life were true. He really was a new man with newfound appreciation for a good fuck.

“That’s it, luv! That’s it! Ooohhh it’s so good! So bloody fucking good!” she moaned.

This helped to encourage the dazed X-leader. He looked so focused. He treated it like a mission of sorts and Betsy was the objective. Like any mission, he took to her with an intense determination that showed with every motion. Betsy marveled at his manly form, trailing her hands down his well-cut chest and over his arms as he humped her. His skin felt so smooth and clean after his shower. It soon escalated her own heated focus.

Betsy’s touching soon turned into more fervent kissing. Using her telepathy, she picked up on how he liked having his neck kissed and his chest rubbed. This evoked deeper grunts from the X-leader. He responded by using his powerful arms to shift her legs so that they were both pointed up at a near perpendicular angle. This allowed for a much tighter fit as he thrust into her. His focused thrusting grew so hearted that Betsy had to hold onto the sink just to stabilize herself as she was rocked by each motion. It got to a point where it was too difficult to keep their bodies steady.

“Mmm...you look uncomfortable, Betsy,” said Scott in his deep, focused tone as he slowed down for a moment.

“Not enough to make me want to stop,” she said intently.

“Then let’s make it easier.”

With the kind of coordination one would expect of the X-leader, Scott grabbed her by the butt and lifted her up off the sink. Betsy instinctively hooked her legs around his waist again and held onto his neck. She maintained a firm grip as Scott led her towards the bathroom wall next to the toilet and pinned her up against the marble tile. His dick never left her pussy during the entire process. From there, he resumed his thrusting. He was more forceful with each thrust, hammering up into her in a way that made her moan louder. Betsy closed her eyes and dug her nails into his manly flesh as her body slithered up and down the still wet tiles. It was so hot that her nails left marks on his flesh, but Scott didn’t seem to mind.

They kept going at it in this position until Scott’s legs tired. For a while Betsy stood on one leg with the other hitch up under Scott’s arm while he kept thrusting into her. They did it like this for nearly nearly five minutes. Then as they slowed down to catch their breath for a bit, Betsy shifted her body and bent over the toilet so Scott could get behind her. Upon grabbing a firm hold of her butt, he thrust back into her. He continued to hold one leg up a bit so he could get into her at just the right angle. They shifted around in this position for as long as their bodies could hold out. Eventually, Betsy drew close to her climax. With her hands pressed against the wall, she bucked her hips more readily as she urged Scott to make the final push.

“Oh-oh-ohhhhhhhh I’m cumming, luv! I’m cumming!” she cried out.

Scott never lost focus. He reached around and fondled her clit as he kept pounding into her. His pelvis smacked against her butt, their wet flesh clashing in a tight mesh. He could feel her inner muscles starting to contract. With a few more focused thrusts, he sent her over the edge. He watched as Betsy threw her head back and let out a cry of euphoria that echoed throughout the bathroom.

“OOOOHHHHHHH FUCK!”

Scott was a bit surprised by her choice of words. Betsy definitely had a dirtier mouth than Jean. It was still an effective way of letting him know that his mission was successful. He slowed down and allowed Betsy to enjoy the sensations, feeling her inner depths throb around his member. But she didn’t savor it for too long. Sensing that Scott hadn’t gotten his yet, she rose up off his dick and turned around. She then used the toilet to kneel over so that she was in a position to grasp Scott’s dick. Once in hand, she started to hungrily stroke it in an effort to get him off.

“You’ve made it so easy on me. Now let me return the favor,” she said in a sultry tone.

Scott stood upon shaky legs as Betsy worked her magic. As she roughly jerked him off, she devoured his member and thoroughly slurped along his ridged length. He was still slick with the fluids from her pussy. The wine enhanced the taste somewhat so that made it even easier. As Betsy bobbed her head along his dick, Scott grasped her head and let out deeper moans. He was almost at his peak. After only a minute or so of Betsy’s oral teasing, he got his release.

“Oohhhh I’m gonna cum, Betsy! I’m gonna cum!” he warned her.

“Do it, luv! Let it out all over my face!” she urged him while maintaining a firm hold on his dick.

Betsy positioned his dick right around her face as she gave him a few more strokes. When the feeling struck, Scott threw his head back and expelled a thick load of his fluids all over Betsy’s face. She caught some in her mouth, but most of it ended up on her chin and cheeks. She made sure to capture every last drop, slurping along his member one last time to clean him off. She looked up at him as he savored the feeling. When the feeling passed, he smiled in contentment.

“Wow...you’ve got talented hands, Betsy,” he said to her.

“I’m a ninja. It’s sort of a requirement,” she shrugged as she rose up.

“Warren’s a lucky man.”

“And Jean’s a lucky woman. You’ve made that point abundantly clear and I accept that now.”

“So...does that mean we’re even now?” asked Scott in a more serious tone.

“We will be once you let me use this shower to rinse off,” said Betsy in a humored tone, “You can’t expect me to continue this ritual with your cum dripping down my face, now can you?”

“Given the nature of this ritual, I’ll assume that’s a rhetorical question and leave you to your business.”

“Much appreciated, luv,” she said playfully, “I’m sure you have plenty more faces to mess up and I have plenty more activities for my hands.”

Betsy and Scott shared another smile along with a friendly gesture. It felt good in more ways than one to work through these issues. Now these old feelings and the memories associated with them could stay in the past where they belonged. The X-men had so few opportunities to lay such matters to rest. That made embracing this ritual all the more important.

* * *

**Sauna**

“Mmm...mind churning out another round of steam, Bobby?” said a sweaty and content Lorna.

“Coming right up!” said an equally content Bobby.

Using his ice powers, Bobby formed a quick snowball around the central heater. It caused another round of invigorating steam to fill the sauna. It added to a very relaxing environment. It was not the kind of environment Bobby usually enjoyed. He was comfortable sunbathing in Antarctica thanks to his mutation. He still enjoyed saunas, just not as much as others. He originally didn’t plan on enjoying the one featured in this temple until he saw Lorna enter it.

To his surprise, she welcomed his company. She told him Alex was off exploring the pool with the others. It seemed like a subtle way of encouraging him to stay and it wasn’t just because he could fill the sauna with steam on a whim. It hadn’t been lost on him that he once carried a flame for Lorna Dane. He was certain that it wasn’t lost on her either. After his heated introduction to this ritual with Emma, there were plenty of beautiful women for him to pursue. For reasons he didn’t fully understand, he found himself pursuing Lorna first. Sitting naked with her in a sauna certainly heated up tensions in a way that even he couldn’t cool down.

“So am I just going to watch you lay there all sweaty and naked or are we going to talk?” asked Bobby, breaking the silence as the steam cleared, “Because I’m okay with either.”

“I’m sure you are. You were always an easy man to please, Bobby,” said Lorna as she sat up and fixed her hair.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I didn’t say it was, but since you brought it up we may as well talk. I’m willing to listen if you’re willing to be mature.”

“Thankfully, having sex with Amara and being a little tipsy from this wine makes me less inclined to get upset,” said Bobby with a touch of humor, “I know I was pretty irritable back when you first joined the team and started stealing gazes from Alex.”

“Irritable being a synonym for emotionally crippling,” Lorna pointed out.

“Okay, I underestimate my maturity at times,” he conceded, “But I have to know...could I have had a chance? You know, if I hadn’t been so clumsy?”

This time there was no humor in his tone. There was an honest sincerity in Bobby’s tone. He didn’t show it often, but when it did it was hard not to feel something for him. Lorna felt it when she first joined the X-men. It reminded her that even if he was immature, Bobby Drake had a big heart. So with a little sincerity of her own, she got up from the bench and walked over towards him. She smiled as he stared at her sweaty, nude form. He even somewhat smiled when she sat down next to him and lightly brushed aside his sweaty hair.

“Bobby, I adore you. You know that, right?” she told him.

“Well I’m not going to argue with a naked woman now, am I?” he said with an awkward grin.

“You’re even nice enough to help make my point for me,” she laughed.

“Uh...how so?”

“Do you really think you could change who you are just to make it work with a woman? Even if she was naked?”

“Is that a trick question?” asked Bobby nervously.

“It’s a point I don’t think I ever made clear, although I probably should have,” said Lorna in a serious tone, “You’re a cute, lovable man who would rather crack jokes rather than take things too seriously. That’s who you are and I would never want you to change that. Not for me. Not for anybody. Even though nothing ever blossomed between us, that doesn’t mean you should second guess yourself. You deserve someone who will love you for who you are. I just can’t be that woman.”

Bobby had no joke to make this time. Everything about Lorna was so genuine. It was hard to imagine that she was the daughter of Magneto. She could make sense of the emotions that he struggled with. She could make clear feelings that had confounded him for years. It also helped that when she leaned against him, her breasts touched his arm. In the end it was comforting. There was finally a sense of clarity between them and it was long overdue.

“Damn, I feel so much better, but I still feel awkward,” said Bobby with a half-grin.

“Is that also because I’m naked?” teased Lorna.

“For once, no. At least not fully,” he replied, “It just feels like I should be smart enough to realize stuff like this. I shouldn’t have to put you on the spot.”

“I don’t mind. Some are just slow learners in some areas.”

“For me, I’m practically glacial...in more ways than one.”

“You’re making jokes again. That says to mean that you’re going to be just fine,” said Lorna.

Bobby’s smile widened. He turned to Lorna and allowed his nude form to lean in closer to her. His body was somewhat cooler than the surrounding sauna. It provided a nice balance that Lorna found herself embracing. There was also something else in his touch. As he leaned in, his hands drifted down her side and over her legs. Being this close to a naked woman in a sauna was triggering plenty of immature instincts within an immature man. Now that they had cleared the air between them, he didn’t have to be awkward with more basic gestures.

“Thanks Lorna. I’m glad you’re not the kind to belittle guy like me,” said Bobby.

“It’s hard to belittle a man that makes a sauna more relaxing than it already is,” said Lorna as she purred under his touch.

“Now if I can be immature again for a moment...I’d like to express my thanks in a way that should add plenty of steam to this sauna,” he said in a manly tone.

“Wow...that is immature,” she laughed.

“Is that a no?”

“Are you kidding? I came here to work up a sweat and I’ll need more than the heat to get the job done!”

Bobby shared her laughter. It was refreshing to hear Lorna making the jokes for once. She was either overly relaxed or overly affected by the wine. Whatever the case, Bobby took her joke seriously.

He cut the laughter short and turned her around so that she was now facing him. He then captured her lips in a sensual kiss, trailing his hands up over her breasts in the process. Lorna reciprocated the gesture by arching her legs over his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She could already feel his dick swelling under her legs. His touching along with the steam got her aroused as well. Their sweaty bodies added an extra sensual feel to each gesture. They took a moment to simply enjoy such ambiance. Then Lorna slipped her hand down to Bobby’s growing erection. Using the light sweat from his body, she started jerking him off.

“Ooh! Is this your way of asking for more steam?” said Bobby in approval.

“By steam you mean...”

“I’ll show you,” he said wryly.

With Lorna still secure in his embrace, he pointed towards the central heater and fired another ice beam. This triggered another wave of steam to fill the sauna. It was so thick that it blinded them for a moment. During this window, Bobby slipped his other hand down between Lorna’s legs and started fondling her outer folds. It surprised Lorna in a wonderful way. She let out soft gasps of delight. Bobby always knew how to use his hands very well. They were slightly cooler than the surrounding heat, so they offered a very unique feeling around her pussy. This feeling helped arouse her while encouraging her to stroke Bobby’s member even harder.

“Mmm...my kind of steam,” Lorna purred.

She showed her appreciation by pulling Bobby into another kiss. As their lips wrestled, she started rubbing his member with more vigor while he fingered her inner depths more thoroughly. He used two fingers, feeling in and around her folds for all her sensitive areas. More of those cool feelings followed, which helped build up her arousal along with more sweat. Despite his powers, Bobby was sweating more as well. Along with the steam, it made for a very sensual feel. Both their bodies glistened with perspiration. They kept kissing and fondling one another until they worked up a healthy glow. By then their arousal was too much for touch alone to sate.

“Ready to heat things up even more?” Bobby asked her, now dazed with lust.

“I’m ready if the Iceman can handle it,” she said seductively.

“I may be the coolest X-man around, but I can definitely take the heat.”

“Mmm...prove it,” purred Lorna, “And fuck me while you’re at it!”

“Lucky for you, I can multi-task.”

Setting the rest of his jokes aside for the moment, Bobby slipped his arms around Lorna’s waist and pulled her onto his lap. She instinctively adjusted her body so that she was propped up on her knees slightly with Bobby sitting between them. He then transferred his grip to her butt and guided her down to his dick. She reached behind and gripped his member so that it was perfectly aligned with her wet entrance. Once in position, Bobby plunged her down onto his length. Her wet folds along with the dripping sweat from her body made for a nice smooth penetration. With the steam still lingering around them, Lorna began working her hips in a rhythmic motion while Bobby guided her with his arms.

It didn’t turn into the same heated romp they experienced during the first part of the ritual. This was a slower, steadier pace of sex. There was no need to get too fervent. They were already in a sauna and had worked up enough of a sweat. This was a more relaxing, invigorating experience. With each motion of their bodies, Bobby and Lorna savored the hot feeling. They continued feeling around one anothers’ sweaty flesh, throwing in some light kissing along the way. It allowed them to conserve their strength and draw the sex out. It seemed appropriate given how long it took for them to resolve these old issues.

“Mmm...hot enough for you, Lorna?” said Bobby through heavy panting.

“Ooohhhhh, hot indeed!” she moaned out, “Keep going, Iceman! I want it so bad!”

Bobby smiled as he watched her sweaty face contort to the blissful sensations. As her pelvis grinded against his, he wiped some of the sweat from her face and ran his hands through her exotic green hair. She looked so beautiful and sexy, a stark contrast from her family lineage. He continued to give her the feelings she desired while making sure the steam kept coming.

This simple sexual position was comfortable and relaxing. They were able to stay in it for quite a while, not making too great a push to finish. The steam continued to soak their bodies, making their skin feel wet and smooth with every movement. Eventually, their burning lust led them to crave more. When Lorna finally slowed down to catch her breath, Bobby lifted her off his dick and stood up. She rose with him and bent over, holding onto the rail near the heater for support. From here, Bobby grasped her hips again and thrust his dick back into her. He started rhythmically pumping into her, his hips slapping against her butt in a clash of flesh. He went a little it faster this time, focusing less on relaxation and more on satisfying their mutual lust. Along the way Lorna arched her hips and reached around to direct Bobby’s hands to her breasts. The sensations quickly grew as their sex intensified.

Bobby and Lorna maintained this position for a while, but not as long as the first time around. As the sensations grew, they drew closer to their climax. Bobby felt his coming first. As the feeling drew near, he thrust with more vigor. Because of the steam and sweat he got a little frantic at times, but this only served to heighten his desire.

“Lorna I...I...ohhhhhh I’m going to come! I can’t hold out much longer!” he gasped.

“Then don’t,” gasped Lorna, “Go ahead! Give it to me!”

Bobby tried to slow down so that Lorna could climax as well. However, she decided to turn the tables. Since he helped make this sauna so hot in more than one way, it was only fitting that she repay him. She pushed back from the rail and rose up, rising off Bobby’s dick for a moment. This sent him back into a sitting position. Before he could adjust himself, Lorna backed towards him so that she was hovering over him while facing away. Then while still in a standing position of sorts, she lowered herself back onto his member and started bouncing her hips vigorously. Her tight folds slithered up and down Bobby’s member in a smooth, fervent motion. He instinctively held onto her hips and leaned back, allowing Lorna to do what she needed to do. He barely lasted another minute before he got his release and sprayed her insides with his cum.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck!” he moaned, “Lorna...that was great!”

“You deserved it. Hell, after everything you told me, you needed it,” said Lorna a she leaned back and turned her head so she could kiss him.

“Mmm...what about you?” he questioned, still in a daze, “Don’t you need it too?”

“So long as you use that _special touch_ of yours, I trust you know what I need.”

Bobby grinned at the subtext of her words. Back when he was still trying to win her heart, he claimed that his icy hands had a special touch during intimate moments. This was his chance to demonstrate it. So without changing positions, he allowed Lorna to sit down on the bench between his legs. Now sitting behind her, he reached around and slipped his hands between her legs again. This time he fondled her with greater fervor, shoving two fingers deep into her throbbing pussy and feeling around the warm insides. He quickly pushed her to the brink of orgasm.

“Oh-oh-Bobby! Ooohhh so hot! You’re going to make me cum!” Lorna cried out.

“That’s not all I’ll do,” he said wryly.

As he felt Lorna’s inner muscles tensing around his fingers, he slightly iced his hands over. He made sure it wasn’t too cold. It timed it perfectly so that the resulting chill that reverberated through Lorna’s body mixed perfectly with her orgasm. It sent shivers through her body along with waves of pleasure. It was a perfect if not unorthodox way to stay cool in a steamy sauna.

Bobby kept his fingers buried inside her until the feelings passed. He actually felt her shiver despite the surrounding heat and steam. Once she had finished savoring the feeling, she turned around and planted a nice peck on his cheek to show her gratitude.

“Wow...that’s one way to stay cool in a sauna,” said Lorna with a content sigh.

“So it was hot enough for you? Or cold? Or...you know what I mean,” said Bobby, already back to his playful self.

“Still so playful even after sex,” she said with an affectionate tease, “Don’t ever change Bobby.”

“You know I won’t say no to a naked woman. Hopefully I’ll find another woman (that’s also naked) who will love that side of me.”

“Keep using that special touch of yours and she’ll melt in your hands...figuratively speaking.”

Bobby and Lorna shared another laugh. It was refreshing, having resolved these unresolved issues. The sex was a nice bonus. Not only did it provide Bobby the closure he needed, but it also showed that his powers came in handy during sex. This ritual offered the perfect opportunity with which to refine this skill.

* * *

**Temple Roof**

“Food, sun, and sex...what more could a man with solar powers want?” said Roberto as he closed his eyes and soaked up some tropical rays.

There were many elaborate amenities within the New Olympus temple. Amara wasn’t exaggerating when she said that Nova Romans spared no expense when it came to rituals. Yet Roberto didn’t need fancy pools or elaborate amenities to enjoy himself. He needed only the sun and a cloudless day. It helped that the roof of the temple was set up with some nice padded futons and a few lounge chairs for sunbathing, but Brazilian mutant was content to just stand in the center of the roof and absorb as much solar strength as possible. He had a feeling he would need it.

Between missions and surviving the tutelage of Emma Frost, the New Mutants had little time for rest and even less time for good sex. Growing up as the son of a rich man in Brazil, Roberto used to have plenty of options when it came to women. His powers and his involvement with the X-men limited those options. It didn’t help that of those limited options he chose, some of them ended up causing excessive drama. Emma Frost preached from her own experience with Cyclops and Jean Grey that such drama should be avoided. She also noted that sometimes drama sought them out and they had to be ready for it.

“So this is where you ran off to,” came a voice from behind, “I should’ve known you would be up here working on your tan so to speak.”

Roberto turned around to see Tabitha emerging from the door to the roof. He was a bit startled by her presence and not because she was so immodest about being naked. This girl was once part of a drama that was never cleanly resolved.

“Oh uh...hey Tabitha,” he said, trying not to sound too awkward, “I thought you were checking out the pool with some of the others.”

“I decided to take a rain check. I figure there will be plenty of time for skinny dipping in between orgies,” she shrugged.

“It’s insane how much sense that makes.”

“I figured it would be just as reasonable to do a little one-on-one. Sam actually convinced me that this was probably the best time to get intimate in more ways than one. Might as well make something of it before Amara’s wine leaves us too incoherent.”

“Must have been pretty damn convincing,” scoffed Roberto.

“To be fair, I don’t think he had you in mind when he said it. But I certainly did,” said Tabitha as she made her way towards him, “For a while, we were on the verge of being pretty intimate. Just because we never went the distance doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten about it.”

Roberto rubbed the back of his neck in another round of awkwardness. He had actually been hoping to avoid this until the wine clouded his senses. Neither he nor Tabitha ever discussed their brief fling during their stint in X-Force. As soon as she patched things up with Sam, they were both content to ignore it and move on with their lives. It was just easier that way and limited the drama within the team. That didn’t mean the emotions involved were resolved.

“I haven’t forgotten either, Tabby,” he told her, “I wish I could say I remembered it fondly, but it ended so quickly I really didn’t have a chance.”

“I guess part of that is my fault,” said Tabitha, now standing tantalizingly close to him in all her naked glory, “As soon as I had a chance to patch things up with Sam, I took it. I really didn’t give much thought to how much it would hurt you.”

“It didn’t hurt. I knew it was coming. I guess I just hoped for too much,” said Roberto, doing his best not to stare too much at her nude form.

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“It was easier for all of us. You’ve seen what love triangles have done to others. I didn’t want to be the Emma Frost to your Jean Grey.”

“Don’t insult yourself. You’re not _that_ cruel,” she said in a humored tone.

“By the same token, I don’t want to this this ritual to open old wounds. We have enough as it stands.”

“No argument there, but some of those wounds still need healing. We might as well take care of it while we’re naked, intoxicated, and uncontrollably horny.”

Tabitha made her commitment to healing these wounds apparent. Even with Roberto’s body still glowing with solar power, she entered his warmth and allowed her nude form to make contact with his. The radiating energy offered a unique warmth that was very different from the hot tropical sun. It was the kind of warmth that she found very sensual. She made her arousal known by reaching out and tracing patterns around his chest. Roberto’s awkwardness soon faded, making way for new feelings that should make this moment much easier.

“I’ll level with you, Roberto. I was attracted to you in a very classic sense,” she told him in a serious yet seductive tone.

“If your hands keep going south, I’ll have no reason to doubt you,” Roberto quipped.

“That attraction had circumstances though. It came at a time when Sam was getting ahead of himself. He was working so hard to be a leader that he left me behind. I didn’t think he was going to slow down enough for me to catch up with him. So I didn’t fight it when things heated up between us.”

“But that didn’t last,” he pointed out.

“No...it didn’t,” she conceded, “And to your credit, you didn’t make a big deal of it.”

“It wasn’t worth getting worked up about.”

“No Roberto...it was,” said Tabitha strongly, “There were honest feelings between us and we never went all the way with them. We shouldn’t have ignored them and we shouldn’t keep ignoring them. We’ll never resolve these feelings if they remain incomplete. So with that in mind, I’d like to finish what we started.”

These incomplete feelings finally manifested. As Tabitha spoke, her hand trailed down to Roberto’s lower area. Now she was fully grasping his manhood while leaning further into his radiant warmth. Roberto instinctively responded by wrapping his arms around her naked form and grasping her butt. This intimate touching led them into a soft, sensual kiss. Their intoxication and lust mixed in with these unresolved feelings, leading to an outburst desires.

“You serious about this, Tabby?” asked Roberto before he surrendered fully to such desires.

“Let me show you just how serious I am,” she said in a deeper tone.

With her hand still on his dick, Tabitha sank down to her knee and prepared to convince him in her own special way. Roberto’s body had since stopped flaring, allowing her to more thoroughly fondle his manhood. She was careful yet through, causing it to swell. Once it was hard enough, she eagerly engulfed it in her mouth.

“Oohhhh! That’s pretty serious!” Roberto moaned.

Tabitha was definitely making a point. She made Sure Roberto didn’t move from where he was standing. She gripped the base of his shaft with one hand and cupped his balls with the other. Using her talented tongue, she slithered her way up and down his ridged length. She started slowly at first, but quickly stepped up the intensity. Roberto let out sharp gasps as powerful sensations followed. His legs grew shaky and he held onto her head for support. Tabitha’s skilled sucking proved to be a test in balance. He managed to maintain this balance as she continued to orally tease his member. At one point she released her hand from his balls and started fondling herself. This helped stimulate her own arousal, allowing her to get nice and moist before Roberto’s legs gave out.

“Mmm...have I convinced you yet?” she asked after giving his member one last lick.

“Consider me swayed,” said Roberto with an affectionate smile.

“Does that mean you’re ready to be serious as well?”

“If by ready you mean having sex on this roof under the sun, I’m more than ready,” he told her, “And if that’s how we’re going to finish this as you say, so be it.”

Tabitha smiled as Roberto took her hand a rose her back to her feet. He then put the strength he gained from absorbing so much solar energy to good use by lifting her into his arms. She laughed playfully as he cradled her like a baby and carried her over to a nearby lounge chair. As he carefully laid her down, he positioned himself over her so that the sun was right behind him. This way he could shade her while absorbing more rays.

Now it was Roberto’s turn to make his point and Tabitha allowed him free reign. She laid back on the lounge chair, closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax as Roberto felt up her womanly curves and kissed down her neck. He made sure to give her breasts special attention, using some of his solar energy to make his hands extra warm. This helped to further arouse her. Roberto could tell she was ready with the way she shifted her legs.

“Come on, sunshine. Give it to me!” she said, her voice thick with lust.

Heeding her lustful cry, Roberto rose up and allowed Tabitha to part her legs. She once again showed off her flexibility, bending them back so that her knees nearly touched her shoulders. Roberto then positioned himself over her, staying propped on his knees and leaning over her naked form as he guided his dick towards her moist entrance. He teased her a bit at first, using his powers to make his member nice and warm like he had done with his hands. He playfully rubbed around her outer folds, adding to Tabitha’s anticipation. She was on the verge of demanding that he put it inside her. He managed to beat her to the punch, thrusting into her and feeling her tight depths with his solar powered member.

“Ooohhhhh! Your dick...it’s so hot!” squealed Tabitha in delight.

“The sun can be a hell of an aphrodisiac,” said Roberto coyly.

Fueled by both the heat of the sun and the heat of his lust, Roberto proceeded to have sex with her. He worked his hips up and down, driving his dick in and out of her pussy. He was careful not to thrust too hard. His strength from the sun could be pretty forceful. He made sure he was careful yet thorough. Tabitha’s high pitched cries of delight let him know he was doing it right. They eventually settled into a good rhythm with the sun providing some added heat to their sex in more ways than one.

Tabitha and Roberto proceeded to enjoy this rhythm and all the sensations it brought. As Roberto worked his hips, he leaned over and tasted her naked skin with his lips. At one point he grabbed Tabitha’s legs and held them up so he could thrust into her with more leverage. This caused her body to laterally bounce with each motion. She bounced so hard at times that she had to hold onto the sides of the lounge chair for support. It helped add to a very vigorous romp that they enjoyed until their bodies approached their sexual limits.

During this lustful act, Roberto kept using his solar powers to heat his hands and his manhood. It wasn’t so that that it burned her flesh, but it was definitely warm enough to feel a difference. This difference helped Tabitha build to a very unique kind of orgasm. As she felt it drawing closer, she started fondling her bouncing breasts. She also spread her legs wider so that Roberto could access her innermost depths.

“Oh-oh-so hot! So fucking hot!” she panted, “It’s gonna make me cum, Roberto!”

“Then I’ll just make it hotter!” said Roberto with a playful grin.

In an act that surprised her somewhat, Roberto leaned over and grabbed her by the thigh. Then in another act of solar-powered strength, he lifted her up in his arms so that he was now standing fully upright. Tabitha could only hold onto his neck with her arms and cling to his waist with her legs. His dick never left her pussy and once he had a firm hold of her hips, he roughly bounced her up and down his member. The added force of gravity along with the heat radiating from his body made Tabitha moan louder. In less than a minute, she got her climax.

“So hot! So hot! So...ohhhhhhhhhhh!”

Her arms and legs tightened as she got her release. Roberto stopped bouncing her and just held her in place, smiling as he felt her inner muscles contract around his member. The added strength he gained from the sun always came in handy during a battle and it came in just as handy during sex. Even as Tabitha’s body settled from her orgasm, he kept a secure hold on her with his arms.

Once the feeling had passed, Tabitha gave Roberto a nice kiss of appreciation. He also lifted her up from his dick, allowing her to stand again. Her legs were a bit shaky, still weakened from this special brand of heated sex.

“Hot enough for you, Tabby?” chuckled Roberto, his arms still wrapped around her in a lustful embrace.

“Hmm...in more ways than I thought possible,” she purred with a playful grin.

“That mean you’re ready to cool down?” he asked her.

“How can I? You haven’t got yours yet and Amara said we need to make our partners cum at least once.”

Tabitha made clear that she was committed to this real, using her hand to stroke his erect member as she stood in his embrace. She wasn’t gentle either. She firmly rubbed around the base and tip, evoking light gasps from Roberto. Since he so serious about confronting the drama between them, it was only fitting she return the favor.

“So how are we going to take care of this?” asked Roberto.

“Since my pussy is still throbbing and I’ve already sucked your dick, I was thinking we give door number three a try,” she said seductively.

“Door number three? You mean...”

“Do the math, sunshine. Anal is our last viable option.”

Roberto was surprised by such a suggestion, but was too intoxicated and aroused to give it much thought. He watched as Tabitha got back on the lounge chair and retrieved a nearby bottle of lotion. Amara must have planned for others to use the roof so she made sure there was lotion by every chair. It was a clear, slippery kind of lotion that was also non-toxic. So for all Roberto knew, she selected it with anal sex in mind. Armed with this lotion, Tabitha poured a large glob in her hand and rubbed it around her ass. She even shook it a little to further entice Roberto. Once she was lubed up, she got on all fours and gave her butt a light smack.

“Don’t be shy, Roberto. You’re looking at me as if this is the first time I’ve done anal,” she teased.

“Really? How often do you do this with Sam?” he asked curiously as he started feeling around her butt.

“Not as often as you think, but often enough to assure I’m good at it. Now are you going to second guess me or are you going to stick it in me?”

Roberto wasn’t in a position or a state of mind to question her. He was intent on finishing the job with this girl so he took her word for it. He got into position, remaining in a standing position while Tabitha arched her hips up so that they were level with his waist. He then grabbed hold of her butt, parting her cheeks slightly as he guided his dick towards her anus. He went a little slower than he had with her pussy, rubbing the tip around the opening as a means to gather up some of the lubricant. Once ready, he steadily eased his dick into tight hole.

“Ohhh fuck, that’s tight!” Roberto moaned.

With his hands on her butt, Roberto started working his manhood in and out of Tabitha’s butt. She gasped a bit at first since he worked up the rhythm pretty quickly, but she was able to adjust. Between her experience and the lube, the pain quickly subsided. Now intent on enjoying this extra tightness, Roberto humped her with the same vigor as before. The hot feeling around his dick was intoxicating. He didn’t even need to use his powers this time. Only basic biology was needed this time.

As Roberto plowed into her, Tabitha clung to the lounge chair. She allow her body to rock with the same vigor as before. At times she shifted her hips and arched her back, helping Roberto get into her at just the right angle. He reached around and held onto her shoulders so he had more leverage in his thrusting. It wasn’t long before he felt the orgasmic sensations built.

“Almost...almost there!” he grunted as he thrust into her harder.

“Go on! Fill me up, you big sun stud!” Tabitha urged as she clenched her rectal muscles to help send him over the edge.

“Just a...just a little bit more! Here I...ohhhhhhhhhhh!”

When the feeling struck, his knees buckled slightly and he had to lean on her for support. He clung hard to her shoulders as he shot a thick load of his fluids into depths of her bowels. It was a long, drawn out climax that felt all the more intensified under the hot tropical sun. When the feeling passed, Roberto finally relaxed his hold on Tabitha and withdrew from her ass. Since his legs were still weak, he had to sit down on the lounge chair. He would have fallen flat on his back if Tabitha hadn’t been there to catch him. She gave him some space so he could fall right back into her arms. While he caught is breath, they both shared a friendly embrace.

“Damn...you know how to ease a man’s tension, Tabitha,” said Roberto with a content sigh.

“I try to go the distance,” she shrugged as she affectionately rested her head on his shoulder.

“Sam’s a lucky guy. Now I know why he looks so in tuned at times.”

“I like to think I contribute.”

A brief silence followed. Roberto reached up and lightly grasped her arm as he turned to face her. He hadn’t forgotten the other purpose behind this heated sex and neither had Tabitha.

“So...does this mean we finished? Have we left any other feelings unresolved?” he asked her.

“After what we just did, I really don’t have anything else to add,” said Tabitha.

“Does that also mean we can stop being awkward around one another?”

“Only as awkward as anyone can be after they’ve had sex,” she conceded, “But by the time we’re done with this ritual, that awkwardness will probably be a moot point.”

They shared a good laugh as they continued to bask in the sun a bit longer. Roberto and Tabitha had addressed what they hoped to address with one another. They were content to spare themselves further drama. This ritual provided a fitting yet unorthodox environment for confronting such drama. Now they could both move on and focus on enjoying all the other opportunities that this ritual had to offer.

* * *

**Up next: A few find their own unique way of getting into the spirit**


	3. Getting Into The Spirit

** Festival of X  
Chapter 3: Getting Into The Spirit **

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Changing Rooms**

“Are you sure you’re fully aware of what you’re suggesting Rogue?” asked a perplexed yet intrigued Piotr Rasputin.

“Stop lookin’ at mah breasts for a moment and look meh in the eye. See for yourself how serious Ah am,” said Rogue in a seductive if not aggressive tone.

“Are you sure the wine hasn’t had too great an effect?”

“No more than it has on you, big fella. Ah can see that just thinkin’ about it has got you excited,” she retorted.

Rogue showed even more intent as she reached out and fondled Piotr’s semi-hard penis. It caught him off guard, but it only proved her point. He was getting aroused by what she had suggested. The way she was pressing her body up against his was making it increasingly difficult to argue against.

Piotr wasn’t planning to be ambushed like this. He originally came to the temple changing rooms to get a few towels so he could join some of the others at the pool. That’s when Rogue confronted him. She literally cornered him in the back of the changing area, showing a remarkable comfort with her nude form in the process. For someone who once couldn’t touch, it was quite striking. But it wasn’t nearly as striking as the lurid sexual act she suggested.

“Come on, Peter! Don’t tell meh the thought ain’t crossed your mind at least once,” she teased while playfully stroking his member, “You may be the quiet type, but you still got the mind of a man.”

“I’m compelled to remind you of what you’re proposing, Rogue. It’s not just that you want me to have sex with you in my metal form. That in and of itself is not outrageous.”

“That mean you and Kitty have tried it in your private time?” asked Rogue wryly.

“That’s not for me to say,” said the Russian mutant with a touch of awkwardness, “But wanting to absorb my power so that you can use my metal form as well? That seems...”

“Different? Excessive? Extreme?” she offered, “Because those are all words that accurately describe what we X-men do on a regular basis.”

“I was going to say risky. I’m not Beast, but I don’t see how metal on metal can make for good sex.”

“Well we won’t know until we try it now, will we?”

Rogue was not going to be dissuaded. The way she was looking at him indicated that she was serious. It may have been an effect of having gained control over her powers recently. He had heard from Kitty that once Jean helped Rogue gain control, she wasted no time in exploring her newfound ability to touch with Gambit. That exploration involved a wide array of sexual antics that Gambit was all too willing to join. The notion that this ritual would allow her to explore her lusts with others seemed to really excite her. Such excitement was mixed with arousal as she pressed her naked body up against his, allowing her breasts to touch his chest.

“Ah’m not trying to put you on the spot here, but Ah don’t think you’ve fully embraced this ritual here,” she told him in a more serious tone.

“Since you have me cornered, I don’t think I’m in a position to argue,” said Piotr sheepishly.

“You’re a tough, well-hung Russian that can lift a tank. You could brush meh aside with ease,” Rogue scoffed.

“I try to be more polite when a woman is seducing me.”

“So Ah’ve heard. Kitty told meh she offered herself up to you a few times before she was legal, but you were decent enough to turn her down. That says a lot about you. It says even more given how quickly you two hopped into bed after you came back from the dead.”

“Do you think less or more of me for doing so?” he asked her, trying to stay serious despite the way Rogue was fondling his dick.

“Ah think part of you wanted to embrace life again, which involved gettin’ intimate with your girl. But Ah think another part of you held back because you’re afraid of losing it all again. It must run pretty deep for it to affect a fella as strong and as durable as you.”

Despite her seductive gestures, there was some truth to her words. His recent return to the world of the living wasn’t without drama. Even though he had rebuilt his relationship with Kitty Pryde and the other X-men, a part of him was still anxious. He lost everything once before and the thought of losing it again was enough to shake even the mighty Colossus. Rogue gained a new lease on life as well, yet she wasn’t dreading all the ways she could use it. Instead, she was looking for ways to enjoy it. This was a very unusual way to say the least, but it certainly involved embracing the unique circumstances of that life had given the X-men.

“Even if you are right on some levels, I don’t see how something like this would help,” said Piotr, who was running out of ways to argue against doing this.

“Well for one, it’ll give you something to rub in Remy’s face every time he beats you at poker,” said Rogue.

“Point taken, but I...”

“Before ya give meh anymore buts, let meh make one last point,” she said, cutting him off and looking at him with an almost predatory gaze, “Life doesn’t give us many second chances. We get even fewer chances like this where we get to hang out with friends and have the kind of sex that makes us happy to be alive in the first place. Now avoiding crazy stunts like this may be okay for most folk, but we ain’t most folk. We’re the X-men. We live the kind of lives where we risk losing it all every day. So why not enjoy it? Why not have a little fun?”

Piotr fell silent and it wasn’t just because his dick was now fully erect as a result of Rogue’s teasing. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had been holding back. Even in the midst of a Nova Roman ritual orgy, he hesitated to fully embrace it. As an trained X-man, he could certainly afford to take chances. He just never allowed himself to do so and he was seriously contemplating changing that mindset.

Sensing that he was warming to the idea, Rogue decided to persuade him in a more direct manner. His body had already responded to her touch. So she reasoned he would respond more strongly to something more intimate. So while maintaining her predatory, she dropped to her knees and used both hands to grip the imposing Russian’s oversized manhood.

“Tell you what, Peter...Ah’ll give ya a moment to think about it,” she told him, “While you’re thinking, Ah’ll suck your dick to get the right juices flowing. If Ah don’t get a reason to stop, then Ah’ll assume your silence is a green light.”

Piotr clearly had a lot to think about, but was left with very little capacity to do so. Before he could say another word, Rogue devoured his length with her mouth. She demonstrated some pretty skilled jaw muscles. Piotr was so amazed by how much of his dick she took in that he almost forgot what he was supposed to be thinking about. His only response was to lean back against the wall and let Rogue do what she needed to do.

“Hnn...” was all he got out as he felt Rogue’s tongue slither along his shaft.

“Mmm...Ah can tell you’re deep in thought, sugah,” teased Rogue in between sucking.

She really showed off her oral sex skills. Her numerous explorations with Remy led her to refine those skills to a craft of sorts. She used her tongue to swirl around the underside of Piotr’s member before lightly draping over the tip. It was the kind of teasing that various waves of pleasure through a man. Piotr certainly approved of such skill. He lightly held onto her head, playing with the white streak in her hair as she thoroughly sucked him off. Such sensations made him far more open to the idea the unorthodox sex acts she had proposed.

As Piotr warmed to the idea, Rogue used this as an opportunity to warm herself up as well. She let her mouth do most of the work on Piotr’s manhood while she used both hands to pleasure herself. She figured if she was going to go through with this, she had to be nice and wet. She had already been quite skilled at touching herself when she couldn’t touch others. That skill came in handy when making sure she was sufficiently aroused for a new sex act. It took a few minutes for her folds to get wet enough. By then, Piotr’s dick was ridged and engorged. The wine and her skilled oral teasing left him intoxicated with lust. He said nothing so she prepared for the next step.

“Looks like you’re good to go,” she said seductively as she rose up to her feet, “Ah’m gonna take a bit of your power now, but Ah ain’t gonna use it just yet. First, Ah want you to metal up and start fucking meh.”

Piotr only nodded, resisting the inclination to say something that would make him hesitate. He had done enough thinking. He readily threw his reservations and concerns away. He was going to enjoy this and do a little experimenting in the process.

The powerful Russian took Rogue in his powerful arms and pinned her against an adjacent wall. Rogue eagerly embraced the feel of his well-cut flesh against hers, trailing her hands down his face and tracing along the chiseled muscles of his flesh. He enjoyed the touch of her body as well, feeling up along her hips and thighs. For a moment they just stared at one another with burning lust. Then Piotr activated his powers. His skin shifted into the distinctive shiny metal that made him Colossus. This shift extended to his dick, making it even harder than before. Armed with this new durability, he lifted Rogue’s left leg and guided his member towards her pussy. Rogue braced herself since Peter was a bit bigger in his metal form. She kept fondling her outer lips, making sure she was sufficiently moist. When he finally entered her, she closed her eyes and gasped.

“Dang! That’s a big dick!” she exclaimed.

Piotr hesitated at first to plunge all the way inside her. He went in only about halfway, allowing time for her inner muscles to adjust. Rogue ended up urging him the rest of the way.

“Don’t worry about being too rough!” she said breathlessly, “Ah can match whatever you can dish out...in more ways than one. Just have at it and when the time is right, we’ll mix it up!”

Piotr maintained his silence, trusting Rogue’s durability and allowing his lusts to guide him. He kept her left leg elevated as he started working his hips in an upward thrusting motion. He didn’t go too fast, focusing more on power rather than speed. Rogue certainly seemed to appreciate it. It was like being fucked by a metal rod, but with all the elaborate veins and intricacies of a male penis etched in. It was actually a bit uncomfortable at first, but once her inner muscles adjusted it was all pleasure. The way he stretched her walls and stimulated the deep recesses of her vagina made her moan with each forceful thrust.

“Oh-oh mah God! Ohhhhh it’s so big! Come on, Peter! Do it harder!” Rogue urged him.

Piotr obliged her request, the dazed look on his face never changing. He pinned Rogue against the wall more firmly, so much so that she was forced off the ground at times. He steadily increased the rate and fervor of his thrusting, slithering his metallic shaft within her wet folds. She certainly seemed to get plenty of pleasure from it. In his metal form, it was hard to feel much. Piotr definitely felt some pressure on his dick inside Rogue. So while he didn’t feel anything along the surfaces of his skin, he did feel the deeper sensations. Kitty knew he couldn’t get much pleasure from doing it like this, so he rarely used his metal form during sex. But Rogue had an entirely different set of skills compared to Kitty and was prepared to use them.

After a few minutes of hard thrusting from Piotr, Rogue used her powers to absorb Piotr’s ability. He felt only a sharp tingle through his metal form. It wasn’t as powerful or as draining as it used to be. Another part of Rogue’s ability to control was making the absorption process much less uncomfortable. Despite this, Piotr was still somewhat jarred by this feeling. He stopped for a moment, his dick still buried inside Rogue’s cunt while he had her pinned against the wall. She now had a mischievous grin on her face to go along with her lustful gaze.

“Time to make some sparks, sugah!” she told him.

In a swift transformation, Rogue’s skin shifted into the same durable metal as Piotr. It was quite a sight. Like him, her already toned form seemed to grow a bit during the process. In addition, the muscles around and within her pussy tightened. It was as if the extra strength incurred by Piotr’s powers extended to her vaginal muscles. It was so tight that Piotr could feel it even through his metal skin. It was a unique, yet intoxicating feeling.

“Hnn...” was all he could say in response.

“Yeah, you feel it, don’t ya?” she purred, “Mah pussy is now strong enough to crush glass. So quit holding back and hammer away!”

Fueled by this intoxicating and exotic feeling, Piotr lifted Rogue’s leg higher and gripped her waist as he resumed his thrusting. This time he was much more forceful than before. Had he been thrusting against normal flesh, he would have broken bones and crushed organs. But Rogue could take it. Her metal skin was every bit as durable as his and he didn’t have to hold back. Soon he was practically seething as he thrust his hips with super-human force, driving his metal-covered dick into Rogue’s metal-encased vagina.

The changing room was soon engulfed with some very unusual sounds. In addition to the sexual moans, there was a loud clanging sound each time Piotr’s pelvis slammed against Rogue’s. This clanging noise was accompanied with some very literal sparks that seemed to erupt from such powerful metal-on-metal contact. It made for the kind of sensations that could be felt even through metal skin. It forced Rogue and Piotr to be so forceful with their movements that their moans turned to seething gasps.

“OH FUCK! OHHHHH FUCK! SO HARD! SO STRONG! OHHHHHH GIVE MEH ALL YA GOT, PETER!” exclaimed Rogue.

Piotr responded with only louder grunts. In order to thrust harder, he released his hands from Rogue’s body and grabbed hold of the wall. He actually was able to punch a couple of small holes into the marble and grip it for leverage as he hammered his dick into her increasing force. Rogue kept a leg elevated so he could get in deep, her own body causing some damage to the wall as well. At one point they were so forceful that Piotr lost his balance. Rogue managed to catch him, making sure his dick never left her pussy. She clung to him as they fell to the floor, landing with a loud thud that actually put cracks in the floor. But they didn’t care. Amara’s people could probably fix it later. Right now, they too engulfed in this unique feeling.

With Piotr now flat on his back, Rogue positioned herself over him. She hovered up above him in a froggie position, supported only by the soles of her feet. Then while gripping his waist, she showed off her own strength by forcibly driving her hips downward and forcing his dick up inside her. More loud clanging followed, causing even more sparks to shoot out from the area around Rogue’s pussy. It further added to the exotic feelings of pleasure. Piotr quickly reoriented himself and joined in, grabbing Rogue by the hips and placing his feet firmly on the floor so he could thrust up into her. Between their enhanced strength, they were utilizing new physics in terms of sex.

Now in a more stable position, Rogue and Piotr went at it for a good long while. They had to because their metal forms made it more difficult to feel sensations along their skin. Only sheer force would get them to climax. The loud clanging of their metal flesh and the sparks from their grinding bodies added to the sensations. It still took a while to get close. It got to a point where the metal around their genitals actually turned red from the heat. By then Rogue was close to her orgasm.

“OH-OH-OHHHHHHH AH’M GONNA CUM!” she cried out, “JUST...JUST A BIT MORE! AH’M SO CLOSE!”

Piotr gritted his teeth as he clung to Rogue’s hips and thrust his hips upwards as hard as he could. Much larger sparks followed. Rogue arched her back, grasping her metal breasts and squeezing them with her own strength. By the time she reached her climax, the area around her vagina was bright red from the heat. The forceful thrusting finally slowed as she threw her head back and arched her body. As she climaxed, her inner muscles throbbed with the kind of extra pressure that sent Piotr to the edge as well. However, he didn’t quite get his release as a result. Rogue noticed this as the sensations from her orgasm faded.

“Hnn...Rogue,” said Piotr in a deep voice.

  
“Don’t worry, sugah. You’re gonna get yours too. Ah promise,” she told him.

Rogue kept his dick deep inside her, despite some lingering tenderness in her folds. Her metal form kept it from being too sensitive. Still armed with his strength, she reached down and grasped the base of Piotr’s dick. Using her strength, she squeezed and stroked the lower part of his dick while working her pussy up and down the rest of his length. The metal around his lower area was red hot as well. The redder it got, the closer he seemed to climaxing. It took a few minutes to get him hot enough. When she finally got Piotr to his limit, he let out a sharp gasp as he got his release.

It was a very different kind of orgasm. He still ejaculated, shooting a thick load of fluid into Rogue’s pussy. In the process he didn’t feel anything along the surface of his penis, but he definitely felt the sensations within. They were deeper and more intense, coupled with with a relaxing wave that soothed even someone of his durability. Sensing he got what he needed, Rogue rose up from his dick. Not much fluid spilled out. It seemed to actually boil off due to the heat caused by their sex. He remained lying on his back while she casually sat down next to him, still in a metal form. She couldn’t stop smiling. His utter silence had proved her point.

“So sugah...what are your thoughts now?” she teased.

“It was...different,” said Piotr with an awkward grin.

“Different in a good way, Ah hope.”

“Oh yes...a very good way,” he said as he sat up as well, “It’s not something I would regularly do, but I tried it.”

“Probably for the best. We got heated in more than one way,” said Rogue, referring to the reddish areas of metal around his dick and her pussy.

“But in the end, I’m glad you convinced me to try something new,” he went on in a more serious tone, “You were right. Being dead did make me too careful. I truly want to enjoy this second chance I’ve gained.”

“Well you’ve got a temple of beautiful women and more than enough strength to handle them. So Ah’d say you’re well on your way!”

Piotr’s awkwardness faded and he shared a friendly gesture with Rogue. She even gave him a nice metal kiss on the cheek. This ritual was a unique opportunity. The X-men were so used to hardship and loss. It seemed fitting if not necessary for them to set aside their inhibitions and embrace this sort of feeling. Rogue had certainly done so and Piotr was well on his way. He had little doubt that others were as well.

* * *

**New Olympus Temple - Shrine**

_‘God has always taken many forms. Zhe vay in vhich people pray to him has always been diverse. I can honestly say zhat zhis is by far zhe most unique vay I’ve come across. Yet it is not vithout appeal.’_

Kurt Wagner had always been a spiritual person by nature. He considered himself a Catholic at heart, but not in the traditional mold. How could he when his appearance and his life was anything but traditional? Yet he didn’t need tradition for his faith to be strong. He only sought to exercise his faith in ways that would strengthen the compassion and heart that was so necessary to be an X-man. For that reason, this ritual left him with a wide range of feelings.

Once the spectacle of the initial ritual had worn off, Kurt found himself drawn to the shrine area of the temple. It was an area few others cared to explore. It contained statues and tributes to various Greco-Roman gods. Amara had informed him that this was where priests often carried out various religious activities such as marriages, holiday blessings, and sacraments. Ironically, this is where he was best able to collect his thoughts. His head was still spinning. He had sex with Emma Frost. It felt as good as any man could have dreamed. Under old Catholic dogma, it was so good it was sinful. Even with the wine left him dazed, Kurt didn’t subscribe to that. His romp with Emma and the prospect of indulging in similar romps with others led him to ponder a different interpretation.

Standing dazed in front of the shrine, Kurt uttered a series of prayers to help relax his mind. He remained naked and had no intention of fighting the effects of the wine. Yet he wasn’t quite ready to seek out another partner. That didn’t stop others from seeking him out. He was so focused on his prayers that he didn’t notice someone else enter the shrine. He almost jumped out of his fur when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Heya Kurt! Praying for our souls already?” said a somewhat humored voice.

“Vhat?! I...” he stammered as he turned around to face a very naked Kitty Pryde, “Oh...it’s you, Kitty. Now I have to pray for my heart to slow down.”

“Sorry about that,” she said with a friendly grin, “You looked out of it. I was starting to worry.”

“I’m fine. I vas just taking a moment to gather my thoughts. Zhis is all happening so fast,” he told her.

“That’s for sure. One minute we’re enjoying a nice, friendly feast. The next we’re involved in a full blown orgy. I gotta say this is becoming the most memorable vacation I’ve had in a long time!”

“You sound like you’re enjoying it.”

“I am enjoying it. How could I not?” said Kitty proudly, “After Peter came back, I’ve rediscovered how great sex can be. The idea of using it to enjoy ourselves before the next world-threatening crisis has plenty of appeal.”

“And it doesn’t bother you or Peter?” he asked her.

It was a fair point. A lot of couples were opening their relationship with this ritual. Kitty was one of them. She and Piotr had just gotten back together and had only recently started getting intimate on a regular basis. However, it was a bit easier for them because they were still rebuilding. Kurt had his own set of challenges.

“Maybe it’s just the wine talking, but we really didn’t see a reason to get worked up about it,” she shrugged, “It’s sex. It’s not like we’re doing it with people we don’t know or care about. Why shouldn’t we enjoy it? Then again, I guess it’s a little trickier for you.”

“Not in zhe vay you might zhink,” he told her in a more serious tone.

“Well if you don’t feel comfortable with orgies, you could always teleport away. I’m sure Amara won’t be offended,” Kitty suggested.

“I have no intentions of leaving,” Kurt replied, “I just vant a have a clear head before moving forward. Vith or vithout zhe wine, zhat is.”

“As a Jewish girl who hasn’t been acting very Jewish lately, I imagine that’s a challenge.”

“It depends entirely on how you interpret your faith.”

Kurt turned back to the shrine. Now standing next to him, Kitty grasped onto his arm and offered the comfort of her warm presence. The touch of her naked skin definitely had an effect on Kurt. If anything, her presence helped to further settle his mind. It allowed him to better articulate what he was feeling.

“Do you know zhe history of sex in the Catholic Church, Kitty?” he asked her.

“I know they’re against it. They seem to be against anything that’s fun or pleasurable,” Kitty replied.

“Zhey say zhat publicly. Zhey’ve made it clear for hundreds of years. But vhat zhey say and vhat zhey do are two very different zhings. Back in zhe Middle Ages, zhe Catholic Church tried to regulate all forms of sexual sin. But zhey never did much to enforce zhese rules. Especially compared to today. If zhat vasn’t bad enough, many of zhe clerics zhemselves often deviated from zhese rules. Zhey said one zhing, but did something else. To me, zhat sends a clear message.”

“I’m tempted to call it hypocrisy, but being Jewish I don’t think I’m in a position to comment.”

“It’s not too inaccurate even if it is a bit harsh,” Kurt conceded, “Vhat stands out more is how unoriginal zhey vere. Zhe Catholics veren’t zhe first to try and regulate sexuality. I doubt zhey vill be zhe last either. Zhey understood like everyone else zhat sex vas a very powerful force. It’s how ve love, hate, hurt, and comfort one another. In a sense, it vas competition to zhe salvation zhat zhey offered.”

“Sounds like you don’t buy into their stance on sex,” said Kitty, teasing him a bit by running her hand down her fuzzy chest.

“Zheir practices are different from zheir philosophies. Vhile I embrace zhe philosophies, I believe zhe means could be better. Above all else, Catholicism teaches love for God and love for your neighbor. Since love comes in many forms, vhy not sex?”

“Can’t argue with your reasoning. So why do you sound conflicted?”

Kurt turned away from the shrine and towards Kitty. He slipped his arm around her waist while also trailing his tail up her leg. It tantalized her in a way that evoked arousal. Kitty smiled at his gestures while Kurt remained serious.

“I’ve been praying to God to give me zhe strength zhat zhe wine cannot,” he went on, “If I am going to do zhis, I don’t vant it to be a complete drunken escapade.”

“Sounds like a tall order,” said Kitty, her words somewhat slurred with intoxication.

“In between zhe sex and zhe ritual, zhere is always room for heart,” said Kurt, his touching growing more bold, “Love for one’s friends does not have to preclude sex. I just want to make sure I do it right.”

“Are you really trying to be both sexy and holy, Kurt?”

“Are you going to tell me it is impossible?” he asked.

“Hell no! I was going just going to ask if I could be your first sacrament.”

Kitty didn’t wait for him to answer. His tail had already worked it’s way up between her thighs and his hand found it’s way to her butt. She soon found her way into his fuzzy embrace, allowing her naked body to press up against his furry form. In this embrace they met in a deep, sensual kiss. She could tell in the way Kurt embraced her that he was serious about this. He really wanted to use this ritual as a religious exercise. She didn’t intend for this ritual to become a spiritual exercise, but she was more than willing to participate with a man like Kurt.

They stood in a passionate embrace for a few moments, allowing their hands to roam each others’ bodies. Kurt continued to explore Kitty’s nude form, feeling up her hips and over her pert breasts. She was more playful, enjoying the exotic feel of his furry form. She seemed to get really aroused by it. When she felt the tip of his tail slither around her inner thighs, it triggered a greater outburst of lust.

“Mmm...Kurt,” she gasped, “Be my holy man!”

Kurt grinned and kissed her again. As their lips wrestled, he took her in his arms and laid her down on the floor near the base of the shrine. There was a plush carpet that had an etching of the Greek Goddess, Aphrodite. It seemed like a fitting place to do this. Now lying flat on her back, Kitty pulled him down on top of her and let her eager touching communicate her desire. She also made it clear to him that she liked how he was using his tail.

“Ooh your tail!” Kitty squealed as the tip grazed over her folds, “That a special trick of yours?”

“It is now, zhanks to Emma,” grinned Kurt.

“And God help me, I can’t be angry with that woman.”

Kitty continued moaning in delight as Kurt demonstrated great skill in utilizing his tail. While hovering over her, he untwirled his tail from her leg and used it to more directly stimulate her womanhood. With great care, he maneuvered the spaded tip to lightly slither inside her depths while lightly rubbing over her exposed clit. As he did this, he fondled her breasts with his hands while suckling on her nipples with his mouth. His large digits and furry skin added an extra element of sensation. Kitty even grabbed hold of his wrists and directed him to rub them in a circular motion. Her euphoric moans along with the warm feel of her naked skin helped get him aroused as well. His spiritual desires and his lustful desires were rapidly converging.

“Kurt...your touching,” Kitty gasped, “It feels so good! I want to feel more!”

“Mmm...and how vould you like me to accommodate you, Kitty?” asked Kurt upon diverting his lips from her breasts.

“I have faith that you know what I want,” she replied with a smile.

Kurt smiled back as he rose up off her and repositioned himself. His teasing with his hands and tail left her pussy wet with arousal. He was also fully aroused as well and prepared to match her desires wit his own. Grasping her legs at just above the ankle, he spread her legs nice and wide. Kitty adjusted her hips to align her pelvis with his, using her hands to slightly part her folds. Once ready, Kurt carefully entered her. He let out a deep moan upon feeling her tight warmth around his member. He watched in astonishment as her face contorted to the sensations. Using these gestures as a guide, he proceeded to have sex with her in his own unique way.

The feeling was nothing short of holy. Kurt was a very caring yet thorough lover. He made each thrust of his hips count, drawing his dick out almost all the way before eagerly driving it back inside. The added touch of his fur added an extra special feel. It tickled a bit at times, causing Kitty to laugh as well as moan. Sensing she enjoyed this, Kurt continued to show some creativity with his tail. While he held onto her legs with both hands, he used his tail to slither around her breasts. This added to her enjoyment while giving her a newfound appreciation for his fur.

“Mmm...your fur feels so nice, Kurt!” she purred, “Come on! I want to feel more!”

Showing some dedication of her own, Kitty reached up and pulled Kurt down so that he was fully on top of her. This forced him to release his grip on her legs and remove his tail from her breasts, thus allowing his fur-covered body to mesh with naked skin. It made for a much more intimate feeling, much to Kitty’s delight. Kurt didn’t miss a beat either. Now fully on top of her, he grabbed her by the hips and resumed his thorough thrusting. This mix of fur and skin made for a unique yet exhilarating experience.

Kurt and Kitty remained in this immersive position for a good long while, maintaining a fairly steady pace. It wasn’t the kind of pace that would push them towards orgasm. It fit more with Kurt’s intent to make this an expressive, intimate feeling. The ambiance of the shrine added something special to their act as well, adding a sense of spirituality that was so befitting.

After enjoying this steady sexual rhythm for a good long while, Kitty sought a change in pace. As nice as Kurt’s brand of thorough affection was, she was ready for a more heightened feeling. Kurt had done his part to share his spirit and his affection with her. It was only fair that she return the favor. At the end of one of his thrusts, he pulled him into a deep kiss. As their lips wrestled, she shifted her weight and rolled over so that now she was on top.

“Kitty...” said Kurt in a daze.

“Shh...you’ve been holy enough to me, Kurt,” she said, silencing him with a finger to his lips, “Now let me have a crack at it!”

She sounded every bit as determined as he had. Sharing in her infectious enthusiasm, Kurt maintained a firm hold on her hips while Kitty established a sexual rhythm of her own. She hungrily gyrated her hips, working his dick in and along the tight folds of her pussy. She attempted to match his thoroughness while stepping up the pace. As she rode him, she affectionately ran her hands over his furry body. It was an invigorating feeling for both her and Kurt. Having been looked upon with such fear all his life, it was nothing short of invigorating to feel someone caress his furry form with such affection.

This more heated pace of sex helped Kitty push closer towards her orgasm. As she road and touched him, she added some extra force with each gyration. This helped get Kurt’s member deeper. Since he wasn’t as big as Piotr, she needed to really slam her hips down against his. At one point she grabbed his hands and transferred them from her hips to her breasts. This prompted Kurt to massage them as he had earlier, further adding to the sensations. After a little less than five minutes in this position, Kitty was ready to peak.

“Oh God! Oh God! Oooohhhhhhh I’m so close! So close!” she panted.

“Oh Kitty...I vant zhis for you,” said Kurt in a deep tone.

Once again, Kurt’s tail proved useful in a very erotic way. While she was riding him, he slithered it around her hips and down her pelvis so that the tip was right above their sex. From here, he proceeded to stimulate her clit in a much more thorough way than before. This helped send Kitty into an orgasmic frenzy. She stopped moving her hips and let out an impassioned cry, arching her back and leaning forward somewhat as her inner muscles tightened around his member. As she climaxed, she gripped his hands firmly so that they squeezed her breasts in just the right way. Kurt watched in awe as she indulged in the feeling. She looked more than just satisfied. Her entire spirit seemed energize.

“It’s official now!” she said breathlessly as she rose up off of him, “You’ve pleased me and you’ve pleased God.”

“Danke Kitty,” said Kurt as he lightly caressed her face, “I’m glad I could do zhis vith someone as spirited as you.”

“I’m glad I got to be your first holy subject,” said Kitty playfully, “But I seem to recall that the good book says that we should do unto others as we would do ourselves.”

“You recall correctly,” he told her.

“Then I’m divinely obligated to make sure you cum as well. And you know I don’t like to disappoint God!”

Still flushed from her orgasm, Kitty leaned over and captured Kurt’s lips in another sensual kiss. As she did this, she reached around and grasped his still ridged member. She lightly stroked it to ensure he stayed hard. Then with Kurt still on his back, she slithered down his furry form until she was in a position to give him the necessary oral attention.

She showed the same dedication as Kurt had done with her, maintaining a tender grip on his shaft before lightly licking along the base and over the head. It was still wet with vaginal fluids, but Kitty didn’t mind. If anything, it acted as a light lubricant so she could better stroke him. Like the rest of his body, his fur added an extra element to oral sex. The hair around his dick was very fine like a velvet cloth. It made for a unique feeling as Kitty stroked and sucked him off. It encouraged her to be extra thorough as she drove him towards his climax.

“Mien Gott! Ohhhhhh Gott im Himmel!” Kurt panted in his native German, “Kitty! I...I’m going to cum!”

“Mmm...then do it, Kurt! Let it all out! You’ve earned this!” she said as she now rapidly stroked his member.

Kurt rose up and leaned back on his arms, soaking in the growing sensations. The pressure was building. Kitty kept jerking him off harder, holding his dick just outside her mouth in anticipation. When it finally became too much, he threw his head back and released his load. A thick stream of cum shot out, covering her face in his manly fluid. She managed to catch most of it in her mouth. Since the wine made it taste sweeter, she eagerly licked it all up. As she savored the taste, she looked up to see Kurt’s blissful expression. He seemed to bask in the feeling, looking as though he had experienced something that was both sexual and spiritual.

“I don’t care what the Catholic Church says. This feels too good to be a sin!” said Kitty as she cleaned off the last of his fluids.

“Indeed,” said Kurt with a content sigh as he sat up, “But more importantly, it feels right.”

“A fitting way to show your affection to a good friend, is it not?” said Kitty as she sat next to him.

“Yes...very fitting,” he said with a smile.

“Does this mean you’re going to be okay with this whole ritual orgy?” she asked in a more serious tone, “I’d hate to see you seclude yourself while everyone else is off having fun.”

“No worries, Kitty,” he assured her, “As you’ve helped me demonstrate, I have plenty of affection to share. For zhis ritual, I intend to share as much as God vill allow me.”

“I’m sure the women here will be very appreciative. Especially if you keep finding new ways to use that tail of yours!”

They shared a friendly laugh and another embrace. Kurt was no longer overwhelmed or conflicted. Kitty had helped put him in the right mindset for this ritual. Having sex with her left him in a much different state compared to when he had sex with Emma Frost. There was a kind of friendly affection that made these feelings of lust a true exercise in loving others. He now knew how he was going to go about this. His belief in God’s love and sharing that love with those close to him now had a new outlet.

* * *

**Temple Dormitories**

For a ritual centered around celebrating the natural pleasures of sex, it certainly easy for most to embrace. The X-men really didn’t have many hang-ups about sex. They had too many other pressing concerns. Worrying about who was sleeping with who just wasn’t a productive use of their energy. The ritual certainly came easy for most of the team as was shown in the initial ceremony. For former Weapon X-23, it was a bit more difficult.

Unlike many others, she had a rather skewed perspective when it came to sex. Her creators didn’t talk much about it. Her mother only explained things like menstruation and anatomy. She never got a chance to go into detail. She ended up learning about sex through experience when she became a teenage prostitute under a ruthless pimp named Zebra Daddy. It was not a pleasant way to learn about sex. For Laura, it wasn’t an act of love or intimacy. It was a means of survival. Being a clone that had no true childhood, it was deeply disconcerting. That was why Logan secretly informed her about this ritual ahead of time. He wanted her to use it as a means of changing her perceptions of sex and sexuality.

_“I know you’ve had some pretty nasty experiences, kid. Being a prostitute and being some degenerate pimp’s play-thing is definitely right up there. But that ain’t sex. Trust me, real sex is MUCH better. You were deprived of a lot of shit. You shouldn’t be deprived of this. That’s why I want you to give this ritual a shot. Get to know your body. Get to know a man’s body. I know this may sound odd coming from me, but you’ll do yourself a big favor by learning how to fuck for all the right reasons.”_

Those were Logan’s exact words. They were a bit crude, but they were valid on many levels. Adjusting to life outside a lab had been a challenge in so many ways. She missed out on a great many experiences. Logan and even Ororo encouraged her to not let her initial introduction to sex completely skew her perspective. She had already made some strides. After she joined the X-men she allowed herself to grow closer to some of her fellow New Mutants. She even started to feel attraction to Julian Keller. She steadily worked towards becoming more comfortable with sex. She started masturbating frequently. Tabitha even gave her a vibrator to use. She even had sex a couple of times with Julian. But it was still new to her and she was just beginning to understand how pleasurable it could be.

“You can do this. You need to do this,” she told herself.

The wine had already helped. Her first taste of sex with Julian went as well as she could have hoped. But it still felt like she just went through the motions, doing what the ritual demanded and thus rendering the pleasure secondary. She was looking to change that. Before Logan ran off to follow his own sexual pursuits, he encouraged her to find someone who wouldn’t mind bearing the brunt of her feral instincts. This way she could more easily explore her own sexual tastes and not cater to others like she did with Zebra Daddy. That’s what led her to follow the scent of Elixir. He was among the few who weren’t occupied with a partner at the moment. She eventually found him in one of the dormitories.

“Set the mood. Light the candles. Mend the bed. Get laid!” he proclaimed to himself as he walked around the room writing candles, “Oh Amara, you’ve given me so many reasons to love your culture!”

“Who are you talking to?” asked Laura as she entered.

Josh Foley nearly dropped the matches when he heard Laura’s voice. He turned around to see her standing in his doorway, looking as stoic as she usually did despite being naked.

“Oh uh...hey X,” he said awkwardly, “You kinda snuck up on me there.”

“Sorry. I was trained to sneak before I was trained to say hello,” she replied.

“Understandable,” said Elixir, “So uh...were you looking for someone?”

“Actually, I was looking for you. I was hoping you could help me with something.”

The gold skinned mutant shifted awkwardly. Laura Kinney was one of the newer members to the New Mutants and she was still kind of a mystery. Everyone knew part of her story. She was a teenage clone of Wolverine and it showed in both her fighting skills and her personality. It was the other parts that were cause for concern. Rumors that she had been a prostitute and she had inadvertently killed her own mother didn’t sit well with some. This didn’t stop some like Julian from taking a liking to her, but Josh was among those that kept his distance. That only made it more awkward when Laura closed the door behind her and approached him.

“You seemed pretty comfortable with this ritual. Just as you seem comfortable with every biological function,” she said to him with a touch of intrigue.

“It’s kind of my nature...literally,” he shrugged, “My powers give me control over my body in a way that Pamela Anderson can only dream of.”

“Who’s Pamela Anderson?”

“You mean you don’t know who...actually, never mind. It’s not important,” said Josh, remembering that Laura hadn’t exactly kept up with popular culture, “Why are you curious about my comfort with biological functions?”

“Because it’s something I’ve been working on and made next to no progress,” said Laura, looking away and hugging her shoulders, “My knowledge of biological functions extends only to killing. It’s not just how I was conditioned. It’s part of my nature.”

“And is this what you want me to help you with? My powers only extend to manipulating biology. I can’t exactly manipulate someone’s nature.”

“That’s not what I was going to ask you. This whole ritual is about sex. And that’s one biological function that I’m trying to understand.”

She sounded pretty conflicted. Elixir found himself growing more curious as he watched her pace around the room, taking in the elaborate setup he had arranged. He had covered the windows in a way that darkened the room into a deep twilight. He had set up candles and incense that helped to supplement the twilight while adding some pleasant scents to the room. All this was designed to make the bed look more inviting, which he just finished littering with rose petals. It was supposed to get the women in the mood. For Laura, it seemed completely alien. It showed just how skewed her perceptions were with sex.

“I’m sure you’ve already heard the rumors about me. One of them involves me being a former prostitute,” Laura went on as she walked around the candles.

“Just so you know, I didn’t start that rumor,” Josh said quickly.

“It doesn’t matter who started it. That doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Whoa...it’s true?”

“Yes,” she said flatly, “It’s not something I like to dwell on. It was during a time when I had no friends, family, or allies. I needed to survive. Having sex with strangers who had a taste for damaged teenage girls was one of the few options I had. It didn’t put me in a position to enjoy sex, let alone understand it. Sex was just this biological function that I thought I wasn’t supposed to enjoy. Just like I wasn’t supposed to enjoy a lot of things in life.”

Now Elixir was starting to feel bad for this girl. Her voice was flat, but there was certainly some pain in her words. He found himself walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t turn around, but she still acknowledged it.

“I’m sorry, Laura. I had no idea,” he said to her.

“You’ve no reason to be sorry. I did what I had to do until I chose another path. Doing so meant killing my pimp and putting issues like sex on hold. That was okay for a while, but eventually certain instincts catch up with you. Some more than others.”

“Given Wolverine’s poor instinct control, I imagine it was a hell of a challenge.”

Laura turned around and shot Josh a stoic glare, putting him back in an awkward position.

“Or not,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I spent so much time managing my killer instinct, I really didn’t give much time to my sexual instincts,” she said, ignoring his remark, “So when certain biological functions drew me to Julian, I wasn’t exactly prepared for it.”

“Ah, so that rumor was true as well.”

“In some ways, it was. He was attracted to me. And for whatever reasons, my instincts had me attracted to him.”

“Julian always did have a taste for danger. It makes sense that he would be attracted to a dangerous girl,” Elixir shrugged, “No offence.”

“It’s not offensive if it’s true,” Laura retorted, “Whatever his reasons, I felt compelled to act on these instincts. So we had sex. But unfortunately, my poor understanding of the subject made it difficult.”

Laura turned towards the bed as she recalled these moments. They weren’t the most difficult memories she had to deal with, but they were still unpleasant. It was almost as awkward for Julian as it was for her. He seemed to know how he wanted to express his attraction for her and she just couldn’t process it.

“How bad was it?” Josh asked curiously.

“Bad wouldn’t be the right word. I’m not entirely sure if there is a word to describe what happened,” she said distantly, “While I was a prostitute, I took any hint of attraction as a request for sex. So when Julian made it clear that he was attracted to me, I offered to have sex with him.”

“Bet that took him by surprise,” he laughed, wishing he could have been there to see his reaction.

“He didn’t turn it down. But when we did it, he was taken aback. I essentially treated him as if he was a client. I let him have sex with me and didn’t really pay much attention to my own enjoyment. At first he thought he did something wrong. So we tried it a few more times. By then it became painfully apparent that my approach to sex was not normal. So Julian and I kind of tabled our attraction so I could figure it out.”

“And is this ritual a part of that process?”

“That’s the goal,” said Laura as she turned back towards him, “Before we left for Nova Roma, Logan took me aside and told me about what this ritual entailed.”

“Ah...so that’s why you weren’t as surprised as the rest of us,” Elixir reasoned.

“He wanted me to use this ritual as a chance to better explore sex. He doesn’t want the scars of my past to effect the new life I’ve built more than it already has.”

“Can’t say I blame him. He’s let his past screw with him in any number of ways.”

“That’s why I agree with him. I don’t want my life as a prostitute to dictate how I view sex. I want to learn to enjoy it as so many others have. What I did with Julian in the initial ceremony was a proving ground of sorts. It showed I can experience pleasure with sex, albeit with help from a special wine and powerful mating instincts. What I want to do now is explore sex in a way that isn’t an seedy business transaction. I know that won’t be easy when my instincts are fueling so many powerful urges. That’s why I came to you, Josh.”

Laura’s tone grew more serious, almost as if she was trying to be seductive. Her nude form that was so well-toned from her training certainly helped, but it put Josh Foley in another awkward position. Yet he remained curious as Laura made her way to the bed. He started to pick up on her subtle gestures as she sat down on the bed and leaned back on her arms. Even with her often stoic demeanor, she made very clear what she wanted.

“You’re going to ask me to have sex with you, aren’t you?” he said outright.

“If that’s all I wanted, we would have stopped talking long ago,” quipped Laura, “I don’t just want sex. I don’t want to repeat what we everyone did in the central chamber either. To this point I’ve always done sex on someone else’s terms. Now I want to do it on my terms.”

“And for that you need someone who can both work with the biology and heal in case certain instincts become too strong,” Elixir surmised.

“You almost sound intrigued,” she pointed out.

“And maybe a little intimidated. You do have a knack for playing rough. You’ve shown that on more than one occasion during battles.”

“So you have reservations as well.”

“I didn’t say that,” Josh retorted, “You want to approach sex from a new angle. For that, you need someone who can be flexible in some pretty extreme ways. Since I’m both flexible and durable, it might as well be me.”

Setting aside any lingering awkwardness or anxiety, the gold skinned mutant joined Laura on the bed. He sat down next to her and placed his hand over hers. In doing so he used his powers to trigger a light surge of sexual arousal within her body. This helped relax her a bit while also showing that he would take this seriously.

“I take it from the sudden heat between my legs that you’ll do this,” she said to him.

“I didn’t set this room up just for the hell of it,” he said, gesturing towards the sensual ambiance he had organized, “Besides, this ritual will probably go much smoother if everyone here can enjoy sex. But if we do this, I have a few ideas for how to go about this. That way we can avoid the whole trial-and-error phase.”

“Logan didn’t give me a detailed plan for learning to enjoy sex so I’m open to suggestions,” said Laura.

“Before you let those instincts of yours go into overdrive, let me do a few biology tricks with my powers. It’s nothing too extreme.”

“How extreme?” she asked curiously.

“It won’t do more than the wine has already done to our collective libido. But intoxication and lust aren’t enough if you’re trying to appreciate sex. Your body and your mind need to be in the right state. And with a few tweaks, I can make sure of that.”

The former living weapon didn’t voice any concerns. She seemed to let her instincts reveal her decision. Her stoic gaze was soon accompanied with more gestures. She reached out and felt along the smooth, golden flesh around Elixir’s chest. He returned the gesture by lightly tracing his hand up along her thigh, adding to the arousal that he instilled in her earlier. This touching soon turned to a full embrace. Laura shifted her body so her legs were arched over his lap while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Even though her expression didn’t change, the gold-skinned mutant smiled as he slipped his arms around her waist.

“You haven’t said no yet. Can I assume you want to continue?” asked Elixir.

“You know what I want, Josh. I trust you’ll find a way to give it to me,” said Laura, her voice now dazed with arousal.

“Then we’ll start things off with something that I doubt is part of prostitution...a kiss,” he said as he lightly caressed her face, “From there, we’ll let the understanding begin!”

Armed with the former living weapon’s trust, Josh Foley began making good use of it. He captured Laura’s lips in a deep kiss, making clear in the process that this was going to be different from what she experienced as a prostitute. It was clearly somewhat awkward for her at first. Something as simple as a kiss was lost on a former living weapon. So he let her just absorb the feeling for a moment. Then he used his powers to trigger another biological reaction in her body.

“Hnn...what did you just do?” said Laura, her voice sounding more dazed.

“You mean besides kiss you?” said Josh coyly, “I did a little tweaking to your endocrine system. That relaxed, content feeling isn’t just your typical arousal. It’s the kind of feeling people get when they’re in the mood to have sex for reasons that don’t involve exchanging money.”

“This feeling...it’s nice,” she said.

“It gets better!”

Elixir kissed her again, this time with more fervor. Along with the kiss came more sensations. It wasn’t like the intoxicating feeling brought on by the wine or the overly basic feeling of acting on pure instinct. It was as if a warm blanked had been cast over her naked skin. It didn’t just make Laura feel aroused. It made every touch seem heightened. Along with these sensations came these emotions of affection. They were emotions Laura had experienced only sparingly with her mother. They definitely weren’t something she felt while she was a prostitute. It put her mind in a very different state as the sexual energy between her and Elixir escalated.

He was careful not to overwhelm Laura with too much, but Josh Foley could already feel her hungering for more sensation. As they continued to kiss, they laid down on the bed together. Their touching quickly grew heated. Laura practically raked her hands over his gold-colored skin while entwining her legs with his. Every touch brought on more of these new feelings. Elixir made sure the right biological processes were at work in her. At one point he didn’t even need to use his powers. This allowed him to more thoroughly explore Laura’s naked body, paying extra attention to her hips and inner thighs. Her instincts had clearly left her aroused, but it was still of the very basic variety. As such, Elixir was intent on taking it a step further.

“Enjoying yourself so far, Laura?” he asked her.

“Yes...in ways I’m struggling to describe,” said Laura, still lost in her daze.

“I’ll give you some time to think about it while I make another tweak. Now I’m assuming that when you were a prostitute, you weren’t usually aroused when you did business so to speak. I’m also assuming that you’ve been aroused in other circumstances.”

“I used lube. Does that count?”

“Not in this instance,” he said as he cupped her face with his hands, “Being sexually aroused is both a biological function and a mindset. I think you’ve got the biological part down. You’re already pretty wet.”

Elixir proved his point by slipping a hand between her legs and feeling the moist folds of her pussy. Laura shifted under his touch, indicating that she wanted more on a very primal level. However, that level wasn’t enough.

“So what about the mindset?” she asked him.

“That’s what I’m going to help with,” said Elixir with a grin, “I know Julian already went down on you during the initial ceremony. I’m going to do it again, but I’m going to throw in a few extras.”

“What kind of extras?”

“Trust me. You’ll know it when you feel it! And it won’t just be in your pussy.”

Having already filled her with a range of new sensations, Laura trusted Elixir’s word and his skill as he prepared her for this next experience. She moved further back on the bed so she could rest her head on the pillows while Josh rose up to his knees and positioned himself over her. He let her get comfortable before lightly grasping her thighs and parting her legs. He then lowered his head down to her abdomen where he lightly kissed around the area just above her folds. Just as before, he used his lips to trigger some biological reactions in Laura’s body. The added rush of chemicals helped her relax a bit more. With careful coordination, he trailed his lips down to her waiting womanhood.

The sensations that followed were more intense than before. Laura had to grab hold of the bedsheets and cling to them as if she were hanging from a cliff. As Elixir’s lips touched the outer folds of her vagina, she let out deep moans. However, these moans weren’t as primal as it was during the initial ceremony. New feelings overcame her in addition to the familiar sensations of having her inner depths stimulated. It affected her on more than just a physical level. Her entire mentality was changing, her primal desires mixing with this very human desire for intimacy.

“Ohhhhhhhhh Josh! My...my body! This feeling...so good! So hot!” Laura panted, her eyes closed as her legs and feet tensed.

The gold skinned mutant grinned to himself as he probed deeper into Laura’s depths. His special brand of oral sex was more effective than he expected. As he parted her enroged outer lips and explored her inner folds, he used his powers to trigger a flood of chemicals to Laura’s brain. They included chemicals like endorphins, dopamine, and oxytocin. This cocktail put her in a state of mind that gave all these sexual sensations new meaning. It didn’t just make her more aroused. It made her crave the intimacy as much as the feeling. He planned on orally teasing her a bit longer so that she could absorb this new mindset, but after only a few minutes she was all too ready for more.

“No more! Stop this now, Josh!” Laura commanded.

“Was it too much, Laura?” Elixir asked anxiously as he looked up from her pussy.

“No. It’s not enough!” she said desperately, “Please...I want more. I need more.”

“Are you sure you’re ready? You don’t want to fall into old habits too quickly,” he warned.

Laura paused for a moment. Then she rose up pulled Josh into a heated embrace, capturing his lips in the process. It wasn’t just an instinctive reaction this time. There was true desire in her touch. It gave all Elixir the assurance he needed.

“Does that answer your question?” said Laura in a deep tone.

“Amongst other things,” he replied with a grin, “I’ll let you be on top first. Remember, don’t just follow your instincts. Do what feels right.”

Laura was now committed to embracing this new feeling. Following both instinct and desire, she rolled Elixir over so that he was now lying on his back. She proceeded to position herself over him, straddling his hips and aligning her pussy with his dick. She allowed her hips to grind against his, helping to rouse his member. His skilled control of his biology helped him become fully erect very quickly. Her feral instincts urged her to just plunge down onto his dick and start riding him. These new feelings encouraged her to take it slower, grasping hold of his manhood and easing it into her vagina. It made for a much deeper feeling than any sex she had experienced before.

“Mmm...this feels right,” she purred, “This feels very right.”

Laura finally allowed more instinct to take over. She started rocking her hips back and forth, working Elixir’s dick within her pussy. She also leaned over and allowed her hands to roam his golden flesh, savoring the intimacy as much as the sex. Elixir seemed to be savoring it as well. As she felt along his body, he felt up hers. His special grip trailed up her hips and over her breasts, adding to the very intimate sensation. He also planted his feet on the bed and started thrusting upwards, matching her movements with his to further enhance the feeling.

It was a different approach compared to the initial ceremony. Laura didn’t simply unleash her lust in a chaotic outburst. She allowed it to build, starting slow with her movements and working her way to a greater pace. She made an effort to really savor these intimate feelings Elixir had instilled in her. She was able to keep the rhythm fairly smooth and steady for a bit, but soon her more feral side started to mix with this new feeling. It led Laura to move her hips harder and add greater fervor to her touching. This wasn’t lost on Elixir, but he didn’t slow her down.

“Ohhhhh fuck! Ohhhh that’s it, Laura! You’re doing it!” said Josh as the bed started rocking, “Go on...do what you need to do!”

It was a dangerous invitation for someone like Laura, but his body could take it so Elixir let her take it from here. Without the aid of any more biology tricks, Laura continued to hump him harder. It built up to the kind of feral pace that seemed so fitting to Laura’s feral nature. She raked her nails over his golden flesh while roughly pounding her pelvis against his, driving his dick deep into her pussy in the process. At times she left a few scratches on his chest, but it was nothing Elixir couldn’t heal from. He saw this as part of merging these primal instincts with these deeper feelings. It was bound to be a little chaotic at times.

The chaos evolved into a storm of lust, instinct, and feeling. Laura went at it with Elixir, fucking him with an intent she had never experienced before. Fueled by these feelings, they rocked the bed with their sexual fervor. Laura didn’t just ride him. She leaned over and worked her body to move up and down his golden flesh in a missionary-like position. This allowed for more touching, which continued to grow more fervent. From here, Laura pulled Elixir up so that he was in a sitting position. This way he could rock his hips with hers, allowing their flesh to grind more efficiently. However, it Elixir quickly found out that even his unique body chemistry couldn’t quite keep up with Laura.

“Uh-uh-uh-do it harder! I...I want to fuck harder!” she exclaimed, her desires mixing with her primal nature.

Elixir wasn’t in a position to refuse so he tweaked his own body a bit, adding some extra muscle to his pelvic and lower back area so he could add more force to his motions. He also had to tweak his dick somewhat. Laura was going so hard and fast. It forced him to change his biology a bit so that he didn’t climax too quickly. In addition, Laura’s heated touching led to more scratches. At one point she actually put into his shoulder while they were embracing. It was nothing he couldn’t heal from, but he could tell that all these new feelings along with her primal instincts were overwhelming her. Since she trusted him to help her through this, Elixir figured the best he could do was allow her to work it off.

Laura’s endurance during sex turned out to be just as strong as her endurance during a fight. At times she was like an animal in heat, following her insatiable mating instinct. At times she was more like a teenage girl, following all these chaotic emotions that she had never experienced. Elixir took every aspect of her lust, allowing her to paw at his golden flesh while she fervently humped him. Between such chaotic mindsets, Laura further explored her sexual tastes. After staying in a sitting position for a while, she pulled him down so he was on top of her and used her powerful legs to drive his hips against hers. Elixir tried to meet her sexual demands as best he could. When it became clear it wasn’t enough, she rolled over so that she was on her hands and knees. Not missing a step, Elixir repositioned himself and started thrusting into her from behind. As he did this, Laura rocked her body against his and rocked the bed in the process.

Through all these heated motions, Laura eventually reached a balance of sorts. Her feral instinct leveled off with these new emotions, which steadied the pace of her body movements. It was still pretty fervent, but one Elixir managed to keep up with. When the chaos settled, they could each focus more on the pleasure. Laura sought to draw it out for a good long while so she could fully explore this feeling. However, with all this hard humping, her body as well as Elixir’s ached for an orgasm.

“OH-OH-OH I-I WANT TO CUM NOW! I WANT IT SO BAD!” howled Laura in a daze of primal lust.

“Mmm...yeah! I think you’re ready too,” said Elixir through hard pants, “I’ll cum with you! Just let it happen and enjoy it!”

The pace of their sex intensified once more. Laura bucked her hips and arched her back, allowing Elixir to hit just the right areas inside her depths. The gold skinned mutant continued to use his powers to hold back his climax, but he didn’t do any tricks to make Laura climax any sooner. This was her sexual awakening. It was only proper that she get it on her accord.

As Laura rocked her hips back each time Elixir thrust into her pussy, she drew closer to her climax. She gripped the sheets of the bed so hard that she started tearing it. As the sensations intensified she rose up so that she was on her knees in a more upright position. Elixir remained behind her, on his knees as well and keeping a firm hold of Laura’s hips. This position allowed Laura to more rapidly bound up and down his dick. As she did this, she grabbed Elixir’s right hand and placed it just above her pussy so he could fondle her clit. Faster and faster, her butt collided with his pelvis as the feeling drew near. When it finally hit her, she let out a howl that signified the culmination of so many feelings.

“OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

This special howl was accompanied by a powerful release of euphoria. The sensations on their own were familiar to Laura. Her vaginal muscles throbbed around Elixir’s penis, coating him in her hot fluids while waves of pleasure surged through her body. At nearly the same time, Elixir got his release as well. His control over his biology allowed him to climax just as he felt the extra tightness around his member. However, these sensations were made all the more meaningful by these new feelings she had experienced. It made sex less of a biological act and more a complete emotional experience.

Laura found herself lingering in the moment, absorbing every aspect of this feeling. The fervent humping had stopped. The experience was complete. Elixir was left pretty exhausted. Even with his healing form, he had to lie down while Laura rose up off him. She remained in a bit of a daze as she sat back on the bed, leaning back on her arms for support. She actually found herself smiling, which was pretty rare for her. Elixir smiled back as he caught his breath. He could take comfort in the knowledge that he guided her through this profound experience.

“Wow...I’m going to need more than a minute to heal from this,” he said with a slight laugh.

“Does this mean I need to apologize?” asked Laura.

“Hell no. That was a great fuck! Besides, I expected it to be a little chaotic.”

“Even the scratching and the biting?” she questioned.

“Okay, that I didn’t expect. But I guess that counts as growing pains.”

This turned out better than Laura could have hoped. She had a whole new outlook on sex. She experienced a whole new range of feelings. These feelings were never possible while she was a prostitute. Even the initial ceremony wasn’t this intense. As overwhelming as they were, Laura readily embraced them. Now that she knew how great sex could be, she looked forward to exploring it with this ritual.

Armed with this new experience, Laura got off the bed and left Elixir to heal on his own. She had plenty of other experiences ahead of her. Before she set out to enjoy them, she gave Elixir one last gracious smile.

“Thank you, Josh. This was everything I hoped it would be and then some,” she said as she stood just outside the doorway.

“No problem, Laura. It was an adventure to say the least. I’m glad we could share it,” said Elixir, “Just try and remember that not every man you have sex with is going to be as durable as me.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

With that assurance, Laura Kinney ventured out into the temple in search of her next experience.

* * *

**Up next: Some explore their unique sexual talents as other aspects of the ritual unfold.**


	4. Fun and Games

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 4: Fun and Games**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Hot Tubs**

“Mmm...this is the most relaxed I’ve felt in years!” said a very content Jubilee.

“Second most for me, but not it’s close,” said an equally content David Alleyne.

“Second? What could possibly be more relaxing than a roaring hot tub in a sun-lit room?” she questioned.

“Let’s just say Noriko is pretty resourceful and in a way that has nothing to do with recharging your cell phone.”

Jubilee was tempted to probe for further details, but she was too relaxed to bother him. As soon as Amara showed them a chamber with a series of luxurious hot tubs, Jubilee jumped right in. Between the feast last night and the opening ceremony earlier, she needed a moment to process everything.

The hot tubs were a great place settle in for this decadent ritual. The chamber was located near the back of the temple in a large room with a series of domed windows. This allowed the afternoon sun to bathe the chamber in a warm light. It illuminated a series of large circular tubs that were specially heated. They were big enough to fit dozens of people, but at the moment only Jubilee and Prodigy occupied them. Prodigy had only recently joined Jubilee after having broken off from the others after Amara’s tour. In this environment, the scope of this ritual was finally sinking in. They were really going to stay naked for the rest of the day and engage in open sex with their teammates.

“Speaking of Noriko, how have you guys been handling this?” asked Jubilee, “I know it’s easy for us single folk to warm to the idea of indulging in free sex. I imagine it’s different when you’re romantically involved.”

“It is, but not as much as you think,” said Prodigy as he allowed himself to sink deeper in the hot tub.

“Is that because of the wine? That stuff seems to have everyone too horny to care.”

“It probably does play a role, but you still have to care about what your lover thinks when you know you’ll be fucking other people. Noriko and I talked earlier and we came to a conclusion of sorts.”

“Are you two going to treat this as a relationship vacation or something?” teased Jubilee.

“Hell no. We’re treating it more like an exercise of sorts,” said Prodigy, “This is our first real relationship. We’re both young and we’re still learning the basics. We figure if we’re going to be serious, we should have the necessary sexual experience.”

“In other words, you want to save yourself the embarrassment from the trial and error component of sex?”

“Not just that. What we have is great, but we can’t fight our own biology. Our teenage hormones are going to pull us in all sorts of decadent directions. We might as well work them off while we’re still at this early stage.”

Jubilee looked at Prodigy with a raised eyebrow. It sounded weird in some ways, yet rational in others. Under normal circumstances, the idea of just venting all this sexual energy while in a relationship seemed off. Then again, there were few normal circumstances with the X-men. They didn’t have the luxury of normal. They were too busy saving the world to deal with such basic experiences like developing a healthy sexuality. In that sense this ritual seemed like the only feasible way to have these experiences.

“You know, it’s ridiculous how logical that sounds,” chuckled Jubilee.

“I said the exact same thing to Noriko. I wouldn’t be shocked if others came to that same conclusion,” said Prodigy.

“Almost makes the single crowd feel left out,” she sighed, “We indulge in all this sexual excess, yet we have no one to enjoy it with when it’s over.”

“Look at it this way...when that special someone comes along, you’ll have all the skills you need to satisfy him.”

“Why do I get the sense you pity me? Seeing as how I don’t have the mutant ability to mimic the skills of others?” said Jubilee with a fake pout.

“It wasn’t pity. It was...encouragement,” he said coyly.

“Encouragement for what?” she questioned.

“If you have to ask, then I think you’re resisting the effects of the wine way too much.”

There was a husky undertone to his voice. It was almost as if he was challenging her. In terms of skills, he really had nothing to worry about. He could just mimic what he needed to while she had to gain hers the hard way. It was enough to make her want to demonstrate a kind of skill that Prodigy couldn’t mimic. Now that they were nice and relaxed, they were ready to start gaining that experience that Prodigy had mentioned earlier.

Taking his challenge to heart, Jubilee rose up and swam over towards where Prodigy was sitting. Her playful demeanor became more seductive as she allowed her naked body to drape over his as the hot water bubbled around them. Prodigy smiled at her gesture, reaching around her waist and feeling up her smooth flesh. As she grazed her thigh between his legs, she felt his penis start to harden. Those teenage hormones he mentioned earlier were definitely in full swing.

“What do you say now, David? Think I’m still resisting?” she said in a feline tone.

“If so, you’re not doing a very good job of it,” he grinned.

“Are you pushing my buttons because you think it’ll make me put more effort into sex?”

“Only if it works,” said Prodigy coyly.

“You know I was just going to keep it simple. Now you have to make a game of it,” said Jubilee in a domineering tone she only could have picked up from Wolverine, “I think you’ll find that I can be very, very competitive!”

Jubilee went to work demonstrating her sexual resolve. Now straddling Prodigy in a way that practically pinned him against the side of the tub, she pulled him into a hard kiss. As she tasted his lips, she started grinding her pelvis against his to further stiffen his member. He reacted with light moans that were accompanied with some heavy touching. The waterline was just above her breasts and there was just enough space between their bodies for him to fondle them. This evoked some moans from Jubilee as well, stimulating her own arousal.

“Mmm...this is my kind of game,” grinned Prodigy.

“Who says it’s started?” quipped Jubilee, “This was just a warm-up! Get ready for round one!”

Rather than drag out the foreplay any further, Jubilee positioned herself over Prodigy’s dick under the bubbling water. She reached behind and grabbed his dick, giving it a few hard strokes to evoke more gasps. She then guided it towards the entrance of her pussy. Under the hot water, the feeling was different. It was impossible to get her folds all that moist, but her swollen outer lips made for an nice opening. In a surprisingly smooth motion she lowered herself onto him, allowing his manhood to slide into her depths. It was somewhat uncomfortable at first, but it did little to dissuade Jubilee. Once he was completely inside her, she started rocking her hips.

“Ohhh Jubilee! Ohhh fuck, that’s hot!” Prodigy moaned.

“We’re already in a hot tub. What did you expect?” she teased.

Jubilee quickly built on this hot feeling. Grabbing a firm hold of his shoulders, she proceeded to ride Prodigy’s member in a way that made plenty of waves in the hot tub. The water made it difficult to go too fast. What she couldn’t manage in speed, Jubilee made up for in vigor. She demonstrated some surprisingly strong inner muscles, which she used to relentlessly squeeze his dick each time she plunged down onto him. It was a skill and a feeling that Prodigy couldn’t hope to mimic. It seemed to be Jubilee’s way of showing off.

This first round of sex seemed like a means of establishing a rhythm. Jubilee really did treat this like a challenge of sorts, a dare from Prodigy that turned into a game. He was clearly surprised that she took it so seriously. Jubilee decided to run with it, adding an extra element to this heated romp. She panted and moaned playfully as she eagerly slammed her hips against his, driving Prodigy’s length deep into her depths. She watched as Prodigy closed his eyes and held onto her hips, simply taking in every element to this feeling. Jubilee kept the rhythm nice and steady so he had plenty of time to process this. After a good long while, she finally slowed down and kissed him again to let him know that the game was still on.

“What do you say now, David? Ready for round two?” purred Jubilee.

“Hnn...I’d like to think so,” said Prodigy as he caught his breath, “What does round two entail?”

“Well seeing as how I’ve done most of the work so far, I’m going to be generous and give you a chance to contribute,” she said while groping his chest.

“Generous? I thought this was a game.”

“It is and you’re behind,” she said playfully, “I set the bar for our sex. Now you have to match it! And while I’m being so generous, I’ll take this out of the water so you don’t have to fight the laws of fluid physics.”

It almost sounded like an insult. Or maybe having sex underwater was just too uncomfortable for her. Regardless, Prodigy took the challenge to heart. If Jubilee was going to make a game of this, he was going to be an active player.

Jubilee rose off him, standing up in the hot tub and stepping out of the bubbling water. Prodigy took a moment to admire the sight of the water flowing off Jubilee’s naked body. It helped keep him nice and hard as he stood up as well, standing on the bench where he was sitting with the water level now just below his knees. A seductive grin never leaving her face, Jubilee sat down at the edge of hot tub. She lightly scooted forward so that her pelvis was at the same level as Prodigy’s. She then parted her legs as a way of inviting him back inside her. Prodigy eagerly accepted her invitation, grabbing her by the thighs and guiding his dick back into her pussy.

“Ooh yeah! Let round two begin!” moaned Jubilee as the smooth feeling of penetration washed over her.

“This is my round! Generosity or not, I’m going to make it my round!” said Prodigy in a manly tone.

Now he seemed to be getting into the spirit as well. Prodigy held her by the lower thighs just below her knees, holding her legs apart as he started working his hips back and forth against hers. He fully utilized his mimic powers, quickly working up to the same pace that Jubilee established earlier. This time it was a lot smoother and more comfortable since they weren’t underwater. Their wet bodies along with the beating heat of the afternoon sun made for a very enjoyable competition.

Prodigy proved he could play this game as well. While maintaining a firm grip on Jubilee’s thighs, rhythmically pounded his hips against hers as he repeatedly drive his member into her tight depth. Her body lightly rocked back and forth along the slick marble, causing her breasts to bounce with each movement. Jubilee laid back and arched her body while massaging using her right hand to further part her folds. This allowed Prodigy to get in deeper and really stimulate her womanly depths. The smacking sound of their wet flesh mixed with blissful cries that echoed throughout the chamber. The line between an actual game and a good fuck quickly blurred.

This second round was drawn out much longer than the first. Prodigy sought to raise the bar that Jubilee had set, working her over with a focused vigor that made for great sex. His mimic powers allowed him to match Jubilee’s sexual energy every step of the way. He kept humping her at a steady rate, slowing down only long enough to catch their breath at times. Jubilee didn’t let him do all the work though. In between these breaths, she shifted positions. At one point she turned on her side and lifted her left leg at an extreme angle so that Prodigy could thrust into her at an angle. After spending only a brief time in this position, Jubilee got on her hands and knees so he could do her doggy style. This allowed them both more leverage because Jubilee could better rock her hips back every time he thrust forward. From here, they enjoyed this steady rhythm for a bit longer. Then at one point Jubilee used her ability to tighten her vaginal muscles to add some extra tightness to their sex. This drove Prodigy closer to his climax.

“Jubilee...ohhh you’re so tight! You’re...you’re gonna make me cum!” grunted Prodigy.

“Mmm...then I think it’s time we move onto the final round!” said Jubilee intently.

His legs were getting shaky. The hot feeling around his dick was so intense that he struggled to maintain his balance. Sensing this, Jubilee took over once more. She shifted her wait and stood up, rising off his dick in the process. Prodigy instinctively sat down on the edge, his legs refusing to carry him at this point. Once in a sitting position, Jubilee quickly got into position in front of him. While still facing, she sat down so that she was right in his lap. She reached down and guided his member back into her pussy. From there, she held onto his knees and started bouncing up and down his length. With each movement, she flexed her inner muscles even harder. It didn’t take long for Prodigy to get his release.

When it hit, Prodigy let out deep moan that echoed throughout the chamber. He felt his member throb as it sprayed his manly fluid into Jubilee’s womanly depths. She kept tensing her inner muscles, milking him for every last drop. As the feeling engulfed him, he reached around and gave Jubilee’s breasts a firm squeeze. This made her purr in contentment, but it wasn’t enough to make her climax. Even while in his orgasmic daze, this was not lost on Prodigy.

“Damn Jubilee! You play some pretty tough games!” he said through heavy pants.

“What can I say? I like show off my talents,” said Jubilee as she leaned back and kissed down his cheek.

“Does that mean I lose? You made me shoot off first.”

“That’s assuming the game is even over,” she said coyly, “I’m still hot for a bonus round. If you’re feeling generous too, you can help me demonstrate another special talent of mine!”

“Sounds fair to me,” he shrugged.

Prodigy let Jubilee lead the way once more. They remained in a similar position with him sitting on the edge of the tub and her sitting behind him. She lightly nudged him to scoot back a little so that she could sit down between his legs. His hands never left her breasts in the process. Once in place, she parted her legs and grabbed his right arm. She then guided it from her breast and down to her pussy. Placing her hand over his, she directed him to fondle the moist areas of her folds.

“That’s it...mimic my hands,” said Jubilee through more labored breaths, “Rub my clit. Make me cum!”

He continued to play the game, once again using his powers to match what Jubilee was doing. He used the exact same technique that Jubilee used when she pleasured herself, using his thumb to rub her clit and two fingers to probe the inner walls of her vagina. He worked his hands in a very specific motion, starting slow and becoming more thorough with each passing moment. As he intensified his touching, Jubilee’s moans grew intense. Those moans quickly turned to sharp gasps. He was taking her down the path of orgasm. It took a few minutes to near her peak. As the feeling approached, she pressed down on Prodigy’s hand so that he rubbed harder.

“Ooohhhhh keep going! I’m so close! Just a little more!” she exclaimed.

Prodigy didn’t let up. He shoved his fingers in deeper, feeling the increased throbbing of her inner muscles. After she reached the point of no return, she roughly clenched his hand and threw her head back as she let out an orgasmic cry. Prodigy felt Jubilee’s inner muscles clench around his fingers as the pleasure engulfed her. However, there was another element to her orgasm that caught him by surprise. She actually squirted, expelling a long stream of fluid into the hot tub. It was pretty impressive. It was almost as if she was showboating.

Prodigy couldn’t help but smile and laugh at such a display. He kept his hand over Jubilee’s womanhood until her climax passed. It left his hand quite soaked, but he didn’t mind. When it was all over, Jubilee opened her eyes and smiled proudly. She leaned back into Prodigy’s embrace, playfully rubbing her neck against his in a triumphant gesture.

“Wow...you’re just full of surprises. Aren’t you, Jubilee?” said Prodigy, now finally able to catch his breath.

“You played the game so well, David. I figure it’s only appropriate that it end with a skill that even you can’t mimic,” she teased.

“Not without it being disgustingly awkward,” he snickered.

“That too,” she laughed.

In a show of appreciation, Jubilee captured Prodigy’s lips in another kiss. The initial ceremony may have been overwhelming, but this game of theirs put them in just the right mindset to embrace this ritual. They were officially ready to start playing more games that utilized sex in ever more creative ways.

“So...who won the game?” he asked her.

“Would it be overly lame if I said we both won?”

“Nah! Seeing as how we’re taking part in this crazy ritual, I’d say we’re all winners by default.”

“Hope that still leaves some room for games like this,” she said with her infectious enthusiasm, “Ritual or no ritual, there are just too many ways to have fun with sex!”

* * *

**Private Massage Den**

“What is this called again, Noriko?” asked Alex as he helped Surge set everything up.

“In America, it would probably be just a sensual massage. But in Japan, we call it something that would require a few lessons in Japanese to understand,” Surge explained as she prepared some materials near the sink, “I could get into detail, but I’m a bit too horny to play tutor.”

“Understandable,” said Alex with a light chuckle, “We’ll just call it a sensual massage and leave it at that.”

“I’d rather not. Something like this is a bit more elaborate than your typical massage.”

“How so?”

“I prefer not to tell you. I’d rather show you,” she said in a seductive tone.

Alex Summers wasn’t going to probe any further. If Surge was too horny to play tutor, he was too horny to play student. The wine was definitely affecting them. Shortly after the initial ceremony and the brief tour that followed, everyone went off to carry out the ritual in their own way. While Lorna decided to check out the sauna, he decided to explore the luxurious massage dens that had been set up. In one of them he found Surge already working on a setup of her own. Being the younger Summers brother with the same genes that made Scott so attractive to women, she was all too eager to welcome his participation.

The massage dens of the temple were small compared to most of the other chambers. They had no windows and were dimly lit to create a very sensual ambiance. There wasn’t much involved. There was a special twin-sized massage table in the center, a marble sink in the back, and a small shower stall to the right. Despite the size, it still had a very luxurious feel. The sink and shower were both polished marble and the massage bed was covered in the finest of linens. There was also a plush carpet surrounding the table that was adorned with Greco-Roman symbolism. Together, it made for a very secluded and very private domain.

In order to do what Surge wanted with this area, Alex helped her make a few adjustments. He started by taking the massage table off it’s supports. This way he could set it on the floor. She didn’t give a reason for this. She just said that her kind of massage didn’t involve the masseuse standing. There were only so many connotations he could surmise from this, but he preferred to find out on his own. Once he set the table up, he placed some towels around it as per Surge’s instructions while she readied a bowl of massage oil in the sink.

“I did something like this for David after our third date. It was memorable, albeit new,” said the Japanese girl as she watched her hands in the sink, “I was so nervous I accidentally shocked him. I did my best to make up for it. I think I succeeded because Afterwards he said that he now knew what he wanted for every birthday and Christmas from that day forward.”

“Damn...sounds pretty hot,” said Alex as he finished laying out the towels.

“It’s more than just hot,” Surge boasted, “It’s intimate, affectionate, and just plain fun. Which is why I’ve been working hard to refine my skills. I’m still a bit clumsy with it, but I try to practice evey chance I get. I’m hoping htis ritual will help.”

“If it helps, I’m all for itwhy not?” he shrugged, “Hell, if you master it, I wouldn’t mind learning about it for me and Lorna.”

“I wish I could say I’m skilled enough to impart such knowledge, but that would be dishonest. It’s not some elaborate Japanese tradition or something like that. It’s just something I’ve tried to use to make things with me and David more intimate.”

“Hey, I’m sure David appreciates it all the same.”

“Once this ritual is over, I hope he won’t be the only one,” said Surge, “It’s tedious to set up at times, but Amara has made it very easy this time. She has quite an extensive collection of massage oils, though I’ve had to do some mixing and matching to get the consistency I want.”

“Does it really matter what you use if we’re already naked?” Alex snickered.

“If you’re ready to begin, you’ll find out just how much it matters soon enough.”

The younger Summers brother decided to take her word for it. Surge sounded pretty eager and he was not in a position to argue with a naked woman. Everything was officially ready. The massage table was properly set up and Surge had finished her mixture. Once she finished washing her hands, she took the small bowl of massage oils and carried it over to the makeshift bed. She set the bowl down atop a folded towel and patted on the pillow.

“Go on, Alex. Lie down on your stomach and relax,” she told him.

“It’s your massage,” said Alex, “Anything else I should know before things get too slippery so to speak?”

“I’m hoping you’ll know what to do when the time is right,” said Surge coyly, “Just keep in mind I’m still learning and there may be some mistakes along the way.”

“I’m willing to atake that chance.”

This elaborate ritual offered so many opportunities for sex and it was already shaping up to be memorable. With steady breath, he laid down on massage table. It was a bit of a challenge because his manhood had already perked up a bit. He managed to settle in, resting his head on the special pillow and placing both arms at his side. Now it was Surge’s turn.

As Alex relaxed on the massage table, Surge dipped her hands in the bowl of massage oil and lightly rubbed it up her arms. She also took a few large globs and dabbed them on her breasts, allowing the slick fluid to flow down her nude body. It was nice and warm, which helped to excite her lusts as well.

“We’ll start off slow,” said Surge in a seductive tone, “I’ll give your back a good rubdown. Let me know if I hit anything sensitive.”

“If you do, are you licensed to treat it?” said Alex jokingly.

“Do you want to question my credentials? Or do you want to have a naked woman massage you?”

No response was necessary. Surge was already going to work on Alex. Using her oiled up hands and arms, she started rubbing up along his back and shoulders. She worked her hands in a circular motion, leaving no area untended. Once she got a feel for his back, she reached towards the bowl for more oil. With it, she lightly spread it down his legs and over his butt. Alex proved to be a bit ticklish at times, shivering a bit under her touch. But he wasn’t complaining. He already looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him.

Everything was going alright so far. Surge’s anxiety subsided somewhat. She allowed herself to relax a little and enjoy the warm touch of his body. It was different than it was when she was with David. She didn’t know Alex as well or feel the same emotions so she had to put in some extra effort. She found herself rubbing a bit harder, quickly losing herself in the hot feel of the moment. This caused her to lose focus for a second and in an unexpected rub that went wrong, she lightly shocked Alex with her powers.

“Ow! I hope that’s not part of the massage!” said Alex as his body was jolted from the feeling.

“Oops! Sorry! I uh...got a little carried away,” said Surge, blushing with embaressment.

“Well it feels like you’re the one in need of a massage. Did this also happen with David?” he said as he adjusted himself a bit.

“Would you be surprised if I said it happened more than once?”

“Not as much as I’d like,” he groaned.

Surge was reluctant to continue. Alex could tell that she was still anxious. She really wanted to do this right, almsot to the point where she wanted it too much. Knowing that her intent was in the right place, he was willing to ignore the sting.

“Look, I can tell you’re a bit nervous. We all are with this ritual,” he said, “But I really think you’re trying too hard here. I get what you want to do, but you can’t make it happen. You have to let it happen.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just...I’ve always had to put so much thought into controlling my abilities,” she said.

“That’s understandable, but your abilities are part of your nature. Sex is a part of nature. So just let it happen naturally. I’m willing to give you another chance, but you need to be willing to try another approach.”

Surge allowed herself to settle again. She took eep breaths, forcibly calming her nerves while she regathered herself. Alex remained on the table, ready for another shot. Her hands were still dripping with massage oil. Still intent on making this work, she gathered herself so that she was less focused and more relaxed.

“Okay...I’ll give it a shot,” she said, “If I shock you again, I’ll find another way to make it up to you.”

“I’ll hold you to that, but if it works I won’t have to,” said Alex, showing that he had confidence in her.

His assurance helped set Surge’s mind at ease. Having endured more than his share of punishment with the X-men, the threat of more shocks was hardly enough to dissuade him. He did his best to relax as well, allowing Surge to work his hands over his body again. This time she wasn’t as tense. She was smoother and steadier with her motions. It felt good, which helped him settle to the point where could enjoy himself again. The onus was on Surge to make everything else work.

For the next five minutes or so, Surge gave Alex a fairly thorough massage. She was light with her touching at first. Once she spread the oil around a bit, she started rubbing a bit harder. She was still very careful, focusing on certain muscles and evoking content sighs from Alex. She could tell from the way he was shifting that he was getting aroused. As Surge felt his flesh under her hands, it started to arouse her as well. Like his brother, Alex was very nicely cut. His skin felt very good under her talented touch. The slippery oil gave his flesh a nice glistened sheen. It was very erotic.

“Looks like I’ll need more than just my hands to take care of you,” said Surge in a soft tone.

While Alex’s pondered what this could imply, the Japanese mutant turned back towards her bowl of oil. She made sure it was positioned right near Alex’s head so he could see what she was doing. This time in stead of just taking a few dabs of the oil, she cupped her hands and picked up large globs of it. She then proceeded to rub these globs all over her naked body. She started with her breasts and worked all the way down to her legs, making sue to rub extra around her pussy and butt. She didn’t mind making a mess of it either. It was a very sensual display that left Alex in a daze of lust.

“Yeah...this is more like it,” he said.

“You can’t expect it to be full body without another body,” teased Surge.

She silenced him once again, this time using her entire body and not just her hands. Now all oiled up, Surge playfully crawled onto the massage table with him. For a moment she just allowed her body to mesh with his, covering his back and lower body with more oil in the process. Then she started gliding along his nude form, sliding her slick flesh up and down his. She made extensive use of her breasts, using them to do much of the massaging on her back. She also used her legs and feet to really rub along the muscles in his thighs and legs. At times she even turned over and allowed her back to glided against his. She was extra playful when her butt pressed against his. It was all very thorough, making for a slippery mesh of naked skin.

Alex enjoyed every second of it. This took the concept of a full body massage to a whole new level. Feeling Surge’s breasts, hands, and legs against his body was as invigorating as it was arousing. She was very thorough, but she seemed to be having a lot of fun with it as well. He listened to her laugh and purr. He felt her roll over a number of times, really allowing her body to soak up the feeling of his skin against hers. He even felt her reach under him and fondle his balls a bit. She could sense he was almost fully aroused. Before long, they both craved more.

“That’s enough for your back. Why don’t we give your front some attention?” said Surge as she slowed down her slithering.

“Good,” said Alex with a sigh of relief, “It was getting a little too confined on my stomach.”

“I can tell,” she snickered.

Surge rose up off Alex so he could turn over. She saw that all her rubbing had accomplished the desired result. His penis was almost fully erect. All this erotic touching left her pretty aroused as well and she wasted no time in making good use of it.

As she hovered over the nude body of Alex Summers, she retrieved the bowl of massage oil and poured the rest of the contents on his chest. She made sure he kept his arms at his side so she could be the one to spread it around. Just as she did with his back, Surge used her whole body to rub him down. She was a bit more fervent this time as she literally glided up and down his nude form. She had to navigate around his member at times, but she threw in her share of teases to further arouse him. As the oil spread between their bodies, they exchanged sensual smiles and a few light kisses. Once Alex was fully oiled up, Surge slithered down and gave more attention to his throbbing member.

“Mmm...do you want to know why I mixed some cherry flavored lube into the oil?” she asked as she rubbed her breasts over the tip.

“I can make an educated guess,” he grinned.

Surge snickered as she grabbed hold of his dick her oiled hands. With ease, she lightly jerked him off. Then she started licking around the base of his shaft, enjoying the distinct taste of the oil. Since it was non-toxic, she eagerly slurped it up. Alex let out a sharp gasp as she felt her extensive licking. She was treating his manhood like a lollipop, bobbing her head up along his length and thoroughly slurping up every last drop. The intense sensations that followed sensations officially turned this massage into something much more sexual. After a good long round of thorough sucking, Surge developed a taste for something else.

“Feeling relaxed yet, Alex?” she said while giving his slick member a few extra strokes.

“Among other things,” he replied.

“Good, because now I’m feeling a little tense myself.”

“This mean you want me to massage you back?”

“I had something more extensive in mind,” said Surge wryly.

With the same slithery motions she demonstrated earlier, the Japanese girl crawled back on top of Alex. As the front of her body glided against his, Alex wrapped his arms around her and started feeling around her slippery flesh. She returned these gestures with more touching of her own, raking her hands up his sculpted chest before meeting him in a deep kiss. As they kissed, she roughly grinded her pelvis against his. However, he didn’t enter her just yet. She did a little more teasing by allowing his ridged shaft to slide between her legs, making for a unique kind of foreplay. The feeling of his manhood grazing against the outer folds of her vagina helped arouse Surge even further.

Once she felt ready, she straddled his waist and positioned herself so that his member was right at her entrance. Without even needing to use her hands, she lowered her hips so that his shaft fully penetrated her. It was very smooth and slick thanks to the oil. It made for very little initial discomfort and allowed Surge to start riding him at a fervent pace.

“Oh-oh-oh fuck! Ooh damn, that’s so relaxing!” moaned Surge.

“Oh yeah...so nice and slick!” grunted Alex, “Is this part of the massage?”

“Are you kidding? It’s the best part!”

Alex and Surge took to this so-called massage with greater enthusiasm. This time Alex took on a more active role. He adjusted his legs so both feet were planted at the sides of the massage table. This allowed him to thrust his hips upward, driving his dick deep into Surge’s pussy as she rode him. It was a smooth yet heated pace, aided mostly by the massage oil. As their bodies clashed in a sexual fervor, they continued to glide their hands around their oily flesh. Their skin felt so slick and sensual. It added an extra dimension to their sex that fueled their burning lust.

Their slithery sexual rhythm was easy to sustain, allowing Surge and Alex to really have fun with this experience. They playfully humped and massaged one anothers’ oily flesh, enjoying the hot sensations that filled them. Since it was so slippery, it was easy to sustain the rhythm without climaxing too soon. It was a feeling that was meant to be prolonged and they each sought to make use of that time.

Surge stayed on top for most of their oily romp. Alex did most of the thrusting, making sure his dick kept moving within her smooth folds. Surge would lean forward at times to drape her breasts over his upper body and lean back at others, using Alex’s knees for support while he thrust into her. Since their bodies were so slippery, it was hard for her to keep her balance at times. Alex’s strong grip on her hips kept her from slipping. After a while those same arms turned her on her side so that he could be on top. Now it was her turn to relax while he showed off his own skills. While on her side, he lifted her leg and arched it at a steep angle while he kept thrusting into her. He enjoyed this position for a while, but quickly discovered that their slick bodies allowed for more flexibility in terms of the rate of his thrusting. So after a while he really stepped up the pace. He more forcefully slammed his hips against at a rate that surprised her. It was so surprising that it wasn’t long before she was on the brink of orgasm.

“Yes! Oh yes! It-it’s so deep! Ooh it’s gonna make me cum!” Surge cried out.

“Mmm...guess this counts as your happy ending!” grinned Alex.

He clung to her leg while driving his member in as deep as it would go, hitting all her most sensitive areas with the kind of rhythmic thrusting that was only possible with all this slippery oil. While he thrust into her, he licked around her feet and toes. The taste from the massage oil was as flavorful as she claimed. This extra teasing helped push her towards her climax. When he felt her inner muscles clamp down on his member, he finally slowed down and let Surge enjoy this feeling.

It washed over her so quickly. She closed her eyes and let out a deep moan that filled the small room. Her pussy throbbed as waves of euphoria reverberated throughout her body. They were so intense that her toes curled right as Alex was licking up her feet. It was as relaxing a feeling that any massage could offer.

“Wow...I now see your physical aptitude extends beyond the danger room,” said Surge breathlessly.

“That’s why I’m several levels higher in the sentinel training program,” Alex boasted as he pulled out of her for a moment.

“Yet I’m still surprised,” she said as she rose up to embrace him.

“Why? Was it too fast?”

“No, but usually it’s the masseuse that makes the client cum first. Not the other way around.”

“Keep rubbing your leg against my dick and we’ll be even soon enough,” he said playfully as she felt her rubbing up against him.

“Actually, I was hoping to use another part of my body to get you off,” said Surge in a mischievous tone.

The Japanese girl gave him another deep kiss while giving his manhood a few more strokes with her hand. Then she abruptly pulled away and got into a new position on the massage table. She was now lying on her stomach. While she got comfortable, she gathered a good glob of the oil that was dripping from her back and swirled it around her ass. Once the area around her anus was nicely lubed up, she raised her hips as an invitation of sorts.

“Do my ass,” she told him bluntly, “All this slippery oil should make it easy.”

“Are you sure?” asked Alex with a touch of concern, “Even with lubrication, anal can be tricky.”

“Don’t worry. David and I have done it before,” Surge assured him, “I’ve found it’s a nice way make his ending extra happy when he goes out of his way to earn it.”

She didn’t sound too worried. Surge may not have come off as the most durable girl in the New Mutants, but so far she had proven to him that she was more skilled than her young age would indicated. With this in mind, Alex set aside his lingering concerns and straddled her just below her butt. She reached behind and parted her cheeks while he guided his still erect penis towards her ass. He went slower than before, making sure there was plenty of oil on his member before steadily thrusting it into her. It was actually smoother than he expected. Being covered in massage oil made it much easier. Surge still showed some discomfort, but it quickly subsided and eagerly clenched her rectal muscles around his member.

“Damn, that’s tight!” he grunted.

“Go on...start your thrusting,” said Surge through labored breathing, “Do it until you cum!”

Now seething with lustful intent, Alex began working his dick in and out of her ass. He didn’t move as fast as he did earlier, but it was still pretty heated. The wet smacking sound of his pelvis colliding with her butt echoed through the room. As Alex pounded into her, Surge gripped the sides of the massage table harder and arched her hips up more so he could get in as deep as necessary. He was almost desperate in his thrusts, savoring the extra tightness around his hardened prick with every movement. At one point he rose up slightly so that he was propped on his toes. Now with extra leverage, he held onto her hips and humped with greater focus. In short order, he felt his climax approaching.

“Oh fuck! Oh shit! Ohhhh I’m close! Almost...almost there!” Alex grunted.

Surge held on tighter, clenching her ass each time Alex drove into her. As he neared his peak, his thrusting slowed and he leaned over so that most of his body was pressed against hers. While their skin was in this oily mesh, he climaxed. Streams of cum filled her depths and Alex let out deep moans of euphoria. Surge moaned as well, turning her head and offering a friendly kiss. Even after the sensations subsided, they remained sandwiched together in a slippery mesh. It was a nice way to cap off a relaxing yet exhausting massage.

“Uh...Alex,” said Surge with a snicker.

“Yeah Noriko?” he said, still in a daze.

“Mind getting off me? I’d rather not shock you again.”

Alex laughed sheepishly. He was so lost in the feeling that he forgot that he was still on top of her. He quickly rolled off her, allowing them both to rise up and stretch. It also allowed Surge to wipe some of the fluid from her butt and pussy. Their bodies were still throbbing from their orgasms. It was a clear sign that they were fully into this ritual.

“That was some massage,” Alex commented with a content sigh.

“Yeah, it’s a great way to unwind after a hard day of saving the world,” said Surge, “Thanks for helping me refine my craft.”

“No problem! It was fun...even if it is a bit messy,” he said as he wiped some of the oil out of his hair.

“Messy, but worth it!” she said proudly, “Besides, that’s what the shower is for. Unless of course you want to walk around like a greased pig.”

“And miss out on the rest of this ritual? Hell no!”

They shared another laugh before helping each other up and making their way towards the shower. They had to support one another to keep themselves from slipping on the polished marble floors. Yet Alex and Surge could wash off with a sense of accomplishment. Their bodies were still covered in oil and they made quite a mark on the massage table. At the rate this ritual was going, it wouldn’t be the last one.

* * *

**New Olympus Temple - Aphrodite Shrine**

Amara could never wrap her head around Western attitudes towards sexuality. It was always cautiously on display, yet it was always associated with a sort of taboo or shame. In Nova Roma, sexuality wasn’t something to be feared. It was to be celebrated and cherished. Being ritualized in a festival seemed like a natural extension of Nova Roman sexuality. So when she decided to share it with the X-men, she was excited. She also got a kick out of their reactions to this very different sexual culture.

“Um...Amara?” said Julian Keller in an awkward tone.

“What is it, Julian? Are you not comfortable?” asked Amara with a humored grin.

“I’m in a room with a beautiful naked woman. Comfort is going to be a little muddled.”

“I hope it’s not too muddled. If I recalled, you agreed to this when I approached you. So I expect you to take this seriously.”

Julian’s reaction was as comical as it was expected. Like so many prudish Americans, he seemed to lose his logical faculties when in the presence of a naked woman. Amara always got a kick out of such reactions. She found it so fascinating how people could be obsessed with sex yet so reserved. The notion of making a game of it or using it in a ceremony seemed so alien to them. Amara had already demonstrated to her fellow X-men that it could be an invigorating, open, ritualized experience. Now she sought to reinforce her point with other sensual activities that were more personal in nature.

After she finished giving the X-men a tour of the temple, the team dispersed and set out to indulge in their own sexual proclivities. It became somewhat of a rush to hook up with another partner before being left out. As it just so happened, Julian caught Amara’s attention. While he was seeking another woman, she offered him an opportunity to join her in special mini-ritual. Whether it was because of the wine or because a naked woman was asking him, Julian accepted. He had since realized that he had no idea of what he just agreed to.

It involved a very different kind of ambiance in one of the temple shrines. This particular shrine was dedicated to the goddess, Aphrodite. In the front of the room was a sizable statue depicting her in the nude standing in a rather provocative position. Behind the statue was a fresco that told the story of her birth. The fresco wrapped around the whole shrine, which was illuminated with an array of candles and incense. As the goddess of love and sex, her presence was all too appropriate for this ritual. In conjunction with the festival of Bacchallania, it made for some equally appropriate activities.

“In the past, rituals such as this were often carried out along with special feasts,” said Amara as she reorganized an array of cancels, “After a hardy meal, men and women would feel invigorated and perhaps a little intoxicated. They often associated such feelings with sexuality so sometimes they would mix the two.”

“Still sounds too much like a fetish. I’m pretty sure there are porno sites out there that specialize in mixing food and sex,” said Julian, who was sitting impatiently in the center of the chamber.

“I doubt any of those sites reflect the spiritual and cultural aspects of such a mixture,” Amara retorted, “It’s a notion I know seems foreign to other more prudish cultures.”

“Are you saying I’m as prudish as my culture?”

“I’m only saying your gaze is narrow when it comes to sex,” she argued, “Since the purpose of this ritual is to both indulge and explore, I think you should do more exploring.”

Julian still looked somewhat uncomfortable, but not enough to make him reconsider. He remained patiently seated while Amara finished setting up the candles. She arranged them so they formed a circle around the center of the room. In addition to the candles, there was a special rug depicting the god, Bacchus. The candles were meant to illuminate both the rug and the statue of Aphrodite. Once the lighting was set, Amara retrieved a fancy glass vase containing a dark green substance. With Julian’s curiosity overshadowing his reservations, Amara sat down with him and placed the vase between them.

“As you saw with the initial ceremony, wine is an integral part of this ritual. It’s only appropriate given that Bacchus is the god of wine,” Amara went on, “However, wine wasn’t the only product of the vine that he’s associated with. He’s also closely linked to olive oil, another revered delicacy of Greco-Roman culture.”

“That’s what that stuff is?” said Julian as the looked at the vase, “Would you be offended if I’m relieved?”

“Not at all,” Amara laughed, “Olive oil is more than just a common stable of the Nova Roman diet. It’s seen as a gift from the gods, bearing the very essence of divinity. As such, it has a place in any ritual be it sexual or not.”

“So how do you make something you pour on your salad sexual?” he asked, “As if there are so many ways to go about it.”

Amara responded by taking his hand and pouring some of the olive oil from the vase onto his hand. As it pooled in his palm, she set the vase aside. Then in an act that was more erotic than Julian ever could have expected, she licked the olive oil from his hand. She didn’t just slurp it up. She slowly drew her tongue around his palm and gathered it up a. Once she had it all in her mouth, she playfully suckled the tips of his fingers. It was a unique way of being seductive and it definitely had the desired effect on Julian.

“Does that sufficiently answer your question?” she said in an erotic tone.

“Yes...very sufficient,” said Julian, his lust now fully overshadowing his initial discomfort, “So uh...how do we scale it up?”

“By making a game of sorts,” she replied, “You taste me. I’ll taste you. The olive oil will add the necessary flavor to that taste. But keep in mind that dining with olive oil can get messy. As we bathe ourselves in this holy delicacy, let’s not let one drop touch the rug.”

“That’s some game,” commented Julian, “Is there a reward for winning?”

“Well you won’t know until you play now will you?”

It still sounded strange, mixing food and sex. But Julian saw plenty of appeal to having Amara Aquilla lick olive oil off his body. Perhaps the intoxication from the wine was affecting his willingness to play exotic new sex games. Even if it wasn’t, being the competitor he had always been at heart made him plenty eager to meet the challenge.

Amara didn’t wait for him to get any more comfortable with this game. She retrieved the crystal vase and proceeded to pour the oil down her neck and breasts. As the viscous fluid flowed down her body, she leaned back a bit as a means to invite Julian to clean it off. He accepted the invitation, crawling over towards her and burying his face between her breasts where he could collect the most oil. He then proceeded to lick it up with his tongue, tasting Amara’s smooth skin in the process. He was a bit messier than she had been earlier. Amara was also a bit tickled by the way he used his tongue, leading her to pour more olive oil down her body so that he would have to lick more.

“Mmm...that’s good olive oil!” said Julian in between his licking.

“Quality ingredients make for quality experiences,” she quipped.

Amara laughed as she poured a bit more over her breasts and set the vase aside so she could use her hands to smear it around a bit. Julian helped with this, making sure that the oil was evenly spread so he cold more readily lick it up. He was as focused on this task as he was in any Danger Room assignment. His touching and licking definitely got Amara aroused, evoking soft purrs in addition to her tickled laughs.

After letting Julian explore her upper body for a while, Amara retrieved the vase and started pouting a bit on Julian. She dabbed a bit over his neck and shoulders, being careful so as not to let any spill on the rug. She then pulled him up from her breasts so she could do some licking as well. Julian moaned lightly in approval of her oral teasing. She was clearly more skilled, using both her tongue and lips in just the right way to make it feel very erotic. He leaned back a bit as well so she could pour some over his chest and just as he had done for her, she eagerly explored his manly flesh with her mouth. She paid special attention to his nipples, swirling licking them in a way that made him gasp. As she tasted him, he continued to use his hands to spread the lingering olive oil on her body around. It made for some messy yet effective foreplay.

“This is nice! I almost feel like I should have brought some pepper,” joked Julian.

“Maybe for another ritual,” laughed Amara.

“Fair enough,” he shrugged, “So how long do we devour each other?”

“We’ve still got half a vase of olive oil to use. Let’s see how long we can make it last!”

They proceeded to take turns pouring more olive oil on one another. They each dabbed more on their necks and shoulders so they could taste each other while allowing their hands to roam. Then they took turns lying on their stomach so that the other could pour the oil on their back. When Julian did this, he paid extra attention to Amara’s butt. He fondled and massaged her while tasting around her fleshy rump. When it was his turn to get on his stomach, she got creative as well. She used some of the oil on his feet so that she could lick around his toes, which he seemed to really enjoy. So much playful touching and licking evoked further arousal. However, they remained focused on using the olive oil.

By the time they were done pouring the oil on each others’ backs, they didn’t have much left. So once they were done licking each others’ backs clean, they returned to a sitting position with Amara hovering over Julian’s lap. From this position, she poured some of the oil down on her face so that Julian had to kiss her to lick it up. It quickly turned into a heated make-out session. She ended up pouring more olive oil between their faces, forcing them to wrestle their lips and tongue more fervently in an effort to clean up every last drop. Amara had to set the nearly empty vase aside so she could better focus on her kissing. These gestures quickly became less playful and more erotic. As they kissed and licked around each others’ faces, their hands drifted down one anothers’ body. Amara roughly stroked Julian’s semi-hard manhood while he rubbed around the outer folds of her vagina. Even after they had finished licking all the olive oil from each others’ face, they kept kissing. Before long, they were both fully aroused.

“Um...is the game over yet?” said Julian as they briefly parted to catch their breath.

“We’re almost out of olive oil. So we’re close,” said Amara.

“So...did I win? Did we please the gods or something?”

“It’s not that kind of game, Julian,” she chuckled, “But if you’re that serious about winning, why don’t you lie back and see what you’re dedication has earned you.”

“You’re the hot, naked princess. You know I’m in no position to say no.”

Julian offered no resistance as Amara crawled on top of him, pinning him on his back right in the center of the rug. They resumed their kissing, this time with a very different focus. As they kissed, she positioned herself over his erect dick. Amara lightly wiggled her hips, rubbing the tip over her moist entrance in the process. From here she steadily lowered herself onto his length, letting out a deep gasp as she felt him fill her vaginal depths. After taking a moment to absorb the feeling, she started rocking her hips in a sexual motion.

With the scent of incense and olive oil lingering in the chamber, Amara and Julian had sex in a way that seemed befitting of a ritual. Amara made her status as a princess clear when she grabbed his wrists and pinned them near the side of his head. He could have telekinetically repelled her easily, but he chose not to. He just watched in the flickering candlelight as the Nova Roman princess rode him with uncanny vigor. The lingering trails of olive oil on their bodies made their skin extra slick, allowing her to establish a pretty fervent rhythm. It was a rhythm that filled the chamber with blissful moans and the wet smacking sounds of their naked flesh.

This part of the ritual lasted substantially longer than the olive oil. Amara rode Julian steady, eventually releasing his arms so he could feel up her body on his own. As she bounced up and down his ridged manhood, he reached up and fondled her bouncing breasts. Amara still showed a taste for the olive oil by grabbing his hands and licking his fingers. While Julian felt around her naked body, Amara got more elaborate with her reading. She leaned back at times to show off flexibility and leaned forward as well so that her breasts mashed with his chest. At one point she rocked her hips so wildly that his dick slipped out of her. Amara simply used this as an opportunity to change positions, turning around so that she was now facing away. From here, she guided his dick back into her pussy and rode him in a reverse cowgirl position. She even propped herself up on her feet and leaned back on her arms so Julian had room to do some thrusting of his own.

“By Aphrodite’s grace! You’re stronger than you look, Julian!” moaned Amara as he helped re-establish the rhythm.

“I can be stronger!” boasted Julian.

Holding onto her hips, Julian thrust up into Amara with more force. He even used a little telekinesis to add to his thrusts, helping to drive his penis deeper into her vagina. It led to louder moans and more intense sensations. It soon got to a point where Amara could no longer support herself. Sensing that her arms and legs were getting shaky, Julian took the intuitive from the princess. Using that strength she mentioned and some extra telekinesis, he pushed her over so that she was on her knees with her elbows supporting her. He pulled out briefly so he could get into position behind her, propping himself up on his knees as well before grabbing her by the hips and thrusting back into her.

From this position, Julian eagerly pounded into Amara’s hot depths. Her body rocked to the powerful movement of his hips. As it just so happened, she was directly facing the statue of Aphrodite as this went on. It helped add another element to the mood as she moved her hips in conjunction with Julian’s. As they worked up a good sweat, the scent of the olive oil grew thicker. They sustained this sexual pace for a bit until they each felt their orgasms approaching. But before they got too close, Amara formulated another twist to this ritual.

“I-I-I’m close, Julian! I’m going to have an orgasm!” she cried out.

“Me too!” he grunted, “Just a little bit longer!”

“Wait...I have an idea! Pull out and I’ll show you!”

“But I...” said Julian, finding it hard to slow down.

“Trust me! You’ll enjoy it!”

As difficult as it was to stop, Julian managed to pull himself away from Amara. Thankfully, the Nova Roman princess acted fast. Before their bodies could settle too much, she pinned him on his back again. In the process she retrieved the vase of olive oil. There wasn’t much left inside so she dumped all of it out into her hand. She then divided it up as best she could, rubbing some on Julian’s still throbbing member and using the rest on her pussy. Once their genitals were nicely coated, she got on top of him so that they were in a 69 position.

“Taste the last of the olive oil,” she told him, “Use it to make me climax and I’ll do the same for you.”

Still burning with sexual intent, Amara grabbed hold of his dick and started hungrily sucking him off. This kept Julian from voicing any concerns. He quickly returned the favor, using his hands part her folds and hungrily probe her womanly depths with his tongue. They weren’t overly careful or gentle for that matter. They orally pleasured one another as if it was another game to see who could get who to pop first. It was a game that didn’t take long to resolve.

Julian got his first. Amara needed only some light sucking and a series of hard strokes to make him climax. As he shot off his load, he let out deep moans despite his face being buried in her pussy. Just as she had done with the olive oil, Amara sucked up every last drop of Julian’s cum. While she was cleaning him off, he continued his oral assault on her inner depths. He put more pressure on her clit and inner folds, helping to push Amara to the edge. Shortly after she finished slurping up his manly fluids, she got her climax as well. She found her self grabbing onto his legs and throwing her head back as the feeling washed over her. Julian kept tasting her even as her inner muscles tensed and her womanly fluids mixed with the olive oil. It made for a very unique taste that was so satisfying in many different ways.

“By the gods...” Amara sighed as she rolled off Julian.

“Do you think we pleased them?” he asked as he wiped his face clean of her fluids.

“Oh yes...Aphrodite herself would be proud,” she said confidently.

“She better be. I know I’ll never look at salad dressing the same way again!”

Amara and Julian shared another laugh as they relaxed a bit in the warm ambiance of the shrine. This ritual was already quite overwhelming between the wine and the open indulgence of sex. But with activities like this that offered new uses for something as basic as olive oil, it was taking on an entirely new light. Amara was clearly enjoying everyone’s reaction to this very different approach to sexuality. It only made her look forward to more reactions when they saw some of the other activities she had planned.

* * *

**Up next: Some explore the ritual in a group while Emma Frost plays her role.**


	5. Divine Roles

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 5: Divine Roles**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Lounge**

“This is getting ridiculous! How can you not be cheating, Gambit?” groaned a frustrated Sam Guthrie.

“What are you so upset about? I’m the one who had to give him a blow job for calling his bluff,” said Danielle, who still had the taste of semen in her mouth.

“Aw, now you just be acting like sore losers,” said Remy as he leaned back in an all too relaxed manner.

“That’s way too easy to say when Storm is going down on you,” he muttered.

Remy just shrugged innocently as he continued to enjoy the fruits of his poker skills. To his right was Ororo, who was in the process of making good on a bet she made. She leaned over his waist, grasping his erect penis at it’s base while skillfully suckling up and down his length. She was hard and thorough, orally pleasuring him towards another climax. Ororo proved to be a much better sport than Danielle or Sam. She showed much more enthusiasm as she played her part in this little game of theirs. It was a game that Remy had exploited to great effect.

Unlike the many other luxurious dwellings in the temple, the lounge wasn’t set up to be the site of any major ritual activities. It was a simple setup that provided everyone with a place to unwind and relax in between decadent romps. It had a series of plush couches, a few tables surrounded by cushioned chairs, an array of exotic plants, walls of various erotic art, and a few mini-fountains. Sam and Danielle were among those who found their way to this area. They were just getting around to processing everything that was going on when Remy and Ororo had shown up. That’s when it got competitive.

They entered looking as though they had just crossed paths in the hall and needed a place to act out their lusts. When they saw the two of them in the lounge already, they formulated a new idea. Rather than just act on their desires, they made a game of it. Remy retrieved a deck of cards from his trench coat and started a game of poker. The rules were simple enough. They would play a few hands in a best of five series and whoever won got whatever was in the betting pool. Except instead of money, they bet with sexual acts. It worked out all too easily for Remy. He practically swept the first two rounds, earning him oral sex from Danielle and then from Ororo. For Sam, it meant he had to watch and couldn’t even touch himself. It only led to more frustration as it appeared as though the Cajun was about to pop again.

“There you go, chere. Just like that!” moaned Remy as he ran a hand through Ororo’s elegant white hair.

“Mmf...still got some left, Remy?” teased Ororo as she gave his member some hard strokes.

“More than enough for you!” he said in a more labored tone.

Ororo got a little rougher with the Cajun, using both hands to really jerk him off as he neared another peak. She leaned in and gave the tip a few more hard sucks. This was enough to make him climax again. Unlike with Danielle, he didn’t release nearly as big a load he did the first time. Only a few light streaks of fluid shot out, but it was still a very pleasurable experience. Remy closed his eyes and moaned deeply as he enjoyed the feeling. Between the wine and winning at poker, he was having a great time.

“Well that settles round two,” said Ororo as she wiped the streaks of fluid off her face, “Whose turn is it to deal next?”

“Forget it. Ah don’t wanna play this game if it means Ah gotta watch someone else get all the action,” said Sam as he set the cards aside.

“So you’re just gonna quit while you’re behind?” said Remy, “Since when is that the mark of an X-man?”

“I think my odds in a one-on-one with Apocalypse are better than my odds in a poker game with you,” he scoffed.

“In addition, the stakes just don’t seem fair,” added Danielle, who didn’t seem too enthusiastic about another round either, “The girls have to give the guy oral sex while the odd man out has to watch.”

“Well Remy did offer his own oral talents in the pot before Sam here called my bluff,” the Cajun pointed out.

“Yet neither of you have had to make much of an effort,” she went on, “If we’re going to continue, can’t we do something to make sure that the women have a chance to have fun?”

Remy rolled his eyes. They still sounded like sore losers. It wasn’t his fault that Sam had a horrible poker face and Danielle readily threw away face cards. However, Ororo seemed more understanding. She took the cards from the table and started shuffling, leaving the Cajun to enjoy his winnings while she began a new game.

“I won’t defend Remy’s poker skills. Heavens knows that’s a losing battle if ever there was one,” said Ororo.

“Was that a compliment or an insult? ‘Cause Remy can’t tell,” said the Cajun in a humored tone.

“Why don’t you ponder that while I play a little mini-game here with Danielle?” she said as she scooted over towards where Danielle was sitting, “We’ll keep it simple. Standard high card draw. If you win, I’ll do something special in the spirit of fairness.”

“And if I loses?” Danielle questioned.

“You have to play five more rounds of poker with Remy and play by his rules without complaining. I’d say those stakes are more than sufficient, are they not?”

Danielle looked over towards Remy, who just shrugged innocently. It wasn’t a bet that was sexual in and of itself, but the threat of losing more poker games to someone who may or may not be cheating was pretty motivating. It made her a bit wary at first, but she trusted Ororo with a deck of cards much more. It was less likely to blow up in her face both figuratively and literally.

“Okay, I’ll take that bet,” said Danielle confidently.

“Very well,” said Ororo as she placed the deck on the table, “You draw first.”

“Ah’m rooting for you, Dani!” said Sam in an encouraging tone.

“Thanks Sam, but I can do without the pressure,” she said as she nervously reached for a card.

“It’s a game of chance, petite. Pressure ain’t gonna make a difference,” said Remy, who was interested in the outcome as well.

Danielle scorned the Cajun, knowing that she couldn’t expect much fairness if she got stuck playing more rounds of poker. Given her luck thus far, Danielle was a bit anxious to draw her first card. Unfortunately, her anxiety didn’t lessen when she saw her card.

“Three of diamonds,” she said with a disgruntled groan.

“Aww, tough luck,” said Remy smugly.

“What card do I have to draw to wipe that grin off your face?” said Danielle in an apprehensive tone.

“Take it easy, Danielle. I still have to draw my card,” said Ororo, offering a light gesture to calm her down.

“What’s the point?” muttered Sam.

“Well we won’t know until the game is finished now, will we?”

Ororo sounded much more confident than Danielle. Neither she nor Sam could bear to watch as she retrieved her card from the top of the deck. When she saw it, she first showed it to Remy before she showed it to Danielle. To their surprise, Remy’s smug expression faded.

“Two of clubs,” said Ororo as she tossed the card on the table.

“Whoa...I won?!” said a very surprised Danielle.

“Ah think you did!” said Sam as he grabbed the card just to be sure.

“So...what does that mean?” asked Danielle as she turned her attention to Ororo.

“It means I’ve lost and I have to make good on my bet,” she said with a mischievous grin.

“And just how are you gonna do that, Stormy?” said Remy as if he didn’t already have an idea.

“Oh I have a few ideas!”

Danielle watched with a mix of curiosity and intrigue as Ororo rose up from her seat. She took her hand and pulled her up from her seat as well. In a gesture that left Danielle somewhat stunned, the older woman embraced her in a very provocative grasp. Within that grasp, she pressed her lips against hers and slipped a hand between her thighs. Danielle let out a sharp gasp upon feeling her hard touch. Her shock quickly turned to desire. While she never had a strong attraction to women, she definitely responded to the sensations.

“Whoa...since when is Storm so bicurious?” said Sam as he watched with wide-eyed intrigue.

“Some femmes just have a lot of natural passion,” shrugged Remy as he admired the show as well, “Ain’t like Stormy be afraid to follow nature’s whim.”

Whatever her reasons, the two men were quickly enchanted by the sight. It was enough to start rousing their own lusts once more, but for the moment they continued to watch.

Danielle followed Ororo’s lead, allowing her to make good on her bet. The African weather goddess pinned her against the table, allowing her thighs to part wider so she could slip her fingers in deeper. She also started rugging the younger woman’s breasts, evoking more sharp gasps. It sounded as though she hadn’t had much sexual action lately. With this in mind, Ororo got more aggressive. She laid her down on the table, setting the deck of cards off to the side so that Danielle was now lying on her back, her legs draped over the side and more fully spread. Ororo made quick use of this position, lowering herself so that she had an up-close view of Danielle’s pussy.

“Try and relax, Danielle. The point of this ritual is to let go and enjoy yourself,” said Ororo in an encouraging tone.

“I trust your approach, Miss Munroe,” said Danielle with a weak smile.

Ororo smiled back before going to work again on her pussy. With Danielle’s legs now draped over her shoulders, she went to work stimulating her folds with both her hands and face. Being a woman, she was already familiar with the anatomy of a woman. Using both hands, she slightly parted Danielle’s outer lips and licked up her moistened slit. As she did this, she used her thumb to lightly stimulate her clit. She noticed that Danielle was a bit more sensitive than her so she was more careful than she would have been if she had been pleasuring herself. After some exploratory licking with her tongue, she found the younger woman’s most sensitive areas and began a more thorough round of teasing.

In short order Danielle was letting out moans of delight. She closed her eyes and slightly arched her back as the warm sensations filled her body. At first she was a little unbalanced, shifting erratically and adjusting her legs. After a while she got more comfortable. She started fondling her breasts spreading her legs even wider. All the while, Remy and Sam kept watching her intently. Their mere presence added an extra element to the experience for Danielle. So it surprised her when she climaxed much quicker than expect.

“Oh spirits! I-I think I’m going to...” she began, but she never had a chance to finish.

In a sudden burst of sensations, Danielle climaxed while Ororo’s tongue was still buried deep inside her. It happened much faster than it had during the initial ceremony, most likely because she was only now starting to fully embrace the ritual. Ororo was almost as surprised when she felt the inner walls of her vagina throb around her tongue. She eased up on her teasing so the younger woman could enjoy her release. By the time it was over she looked flushed with new energy.

“It appears you’ve taken to this ritual more readily than I thought,” said Ororo as she rose up and wiped her mouth of her fluids.

“It would seem so,” said Danielle sheepishly as she got off the table, “Is it normal to have a nice orgasm and then want another so soon afterwards?”

“It’s more normal than you think, petite. Especially when fancy wine be involved,” said Remy, who looked just as impressed by Danielle’s performance.

“Well I’m definitely feeling it!” she said with more enthusiasm, “Thank you for making me feel like a winner as well, Miss Munroe.”

“You’re quite welcome, Dani,” said Ororo as she accepted a gracious gesture from Danielle.

“At least one of us is a winner here,” sighed Sam.

Ororo offered Sam a reassuring smile. She could tell he was still somewhat frustrated by his lack of action. She also saw that watching her and Danielle go at it got him very aroused. His dick was fully erect and his losing streak against Remy had left him with little outlet. Since she had gone out of her way to accommodate Danielle, it was only fair she do the same for Sam.

“The game doesn’t have to end here, Sam. If you want, we could try a bonus round,” said Ororo.

“How so?” he asked, perking up a bit at this offer.

“We’ll do another high draw. If you win, you’ll get something extra special for being left out this long.”

“How special?” asked Sam intently.

“You’ll find out only if you win,” she said coyly.

Ororo retrieved the deck of cards from across the table and placed it in front of Sam. Like Danielle, he was a bit nervous given his recent streak of luck. But when he drew a card from the top of the deck, his face lit up with excitement.

“Ace of spades,” he said proudly.

“Then I guess that settles it,” said Ororo with a casual shrug, “Now it’s your turn!”

“And if it’s alright with you, Miss Munroe...I’d like to participate as well,” said Danielle.

“Really? Are you sure, Dani?” asked Sam, surprised that she was ready for more so soon after her climax.

“I’m more than sure,” she said with a new sexiness in her tone, “Besides, Amara did say something about multiple orgasms. I’d like to test that.”

Sam was more than happy to be her test subject. He was just as happy to be a winner for once. Just as she had done with Danielle, Ororo was assertive in making good on her bet. She pulled Sam up out of his seat and embraced him in a very sensual manner. She gave him a nice kiss on the lips, but this time Danielle got into it as well. It made for a triple-kiss of sorts, one that set the mood for what they were about to do.

Just as before, Ororo laid Sam on the table. This time, she skipped the oral teasing. There had already been enough of that with Remy during his winning streak. Now they were ready to switch it up and Danielle was eager to lend a hand.

“You’ve already received some oral treatment so why don’t you put Sam’s manhood to good use?” said Ororo.

“I’ll be more than happy. He’s been a good enough sport to deserve it,” said Danielle as she reached over and gave Sam’s dick a light rub.

“Says you,” said Remy under his breath.

Sam didn’t even hear the Cajun’s remarks. Regardless of his sportsmanship during Remy’s winning streak, he was enjoying the fruits of victory now and Remy had to watch him enjoy it.

“What about you, Miss Munroe?” asked Sam.

“Since I haven’t had much action myself, would you like to give me some oral treatment?” she asked, “You’ll pleasure me with your mouth while pleasuring Danielle with your penis.”

“So it’s like a double bonus!” he said with a grin.

“Try not to get overly excited, Sam,” teased Danielle, “You’ve won the right to be pleasured by two women. You still have to follow it through.”

“Ah’m up for it if you gals are!”

He sounded confident, which was more than enough to reassure Danielle and Ororo. Now certain in their roles, they got into their respective positions. Storm crawled on top of the table first and straddled Sam’s face. Danielle followed close behind, crawling onto the table as well and squatting over his erect member in a froggy style position. Sam had waited long enough for some action so he didn’t linger. He immediately started probing Ororo’s pussy with his mouth, causing some sharp initial gasps. While he was getting a taste for her womanhood, Danielle lowered herself down onto his dick. She was still a bit sensitive from her recent orgasm, but after only a few moments of adjustment she started bouncing her hips in a sexual rhythm.

“Ooh! So hard! So hot! Ooh I love it!” Danielle purred in delight.

“Yes...it feels good, doesn’t it?” said Ororo with a soft moan.

Danielle was definitely more into it. Her earlier orgasm only intensified her desires. Ororo smiled at the younger woman’s sudden burst of sexual energy. Sam seemed to share it, having been stuck watching for too long. He was in a focused daze of sorts, treating her pussy with an extra bit of care. He held onto her thighs and let his tongue do most of the work, swirling it around the outer lips of her folds and teasing her clit. This helped build her arousal further. Once she was nice and moist, he plunged is tongue into her and started to more thoroughly taste her. His experience with Tabitha clearly showed. Ororo soon found herself awash with sensual feelings.

Ororo’s more controlled sexuality was a nice contract to Danielle, who was simply riding him with great vigor. She dug her nails into his side, holding on as her pussy glided up and down Sam’s dick. She allowed him to work his hips a bit as well, thrusting up at times to get extra deep. But she maintained control of the rhythm. After bouncing along his length for a while, she settled onto her knees so she could work her hips back and forth. Her high pitched moans continued to echo over Ororo’s as she aggressively sought more sexual sensations.

For Sam, it was nothing short of heavenly. He was pleasuring two beautiful women and enjoying ever second of it. The tight feeling of Danielle’s pussy around his cock and the sweet taste of Ororo’s womanhood were more intoxicating than the wine. He definitely felt like a winner now. He almost pitied Remy, who had to just watch.

“Dang...Remy should’ve raised the stakes sooner,” sighed the Cajun.

Despite being left out, even Remy had to admit it was a pretty amazing sight. He continued watching it as in dragged on for a while with Danielle shifting her body at times to ride Sam in new positions. She proved pretty adaptive for someone who didn’t have much experience with sex. It was such an arousing sight that Remy started to get hard again. Despite receiving two blow jobs earlier, his penis proved resilient. Amara wasn’t exaggerating when she said the wine decreased the refractory period. It didn’t go unnoticed either.

“You almost look lonely, Remy,” said Ororo as she looked over briefly while Sam was still eating her out.

“You almost sound sympathetic, Stormy,” he quipped.

“Still got another round in you?” she asked wryly.

“Don’t know. It’s a little sensitive, but the blood still be flowing in all the right ways,” said Remy as he started stroking himself a bit, “Only one way to know for sure.”

Ororo grinned at the subtext in his voice. She could tell what he was suggesting. By now even she wanted some action. Sam had done a nice job with her pussy, getting her nice and wet. She craved a nice dose of man-flesh and since Danielle didn’t seem inclined to separate herself from Sam she decided to turn elsewhere.

“Thank you, Sam. You’ve done more than enough,” she said as she rose up off him.

“But Ah didn’t get you to cum,” he protested.

“I’ll take care of that myself,” said Ororo, “For now, I’ll leave Danielle to finish the job.”

“I can handle it, Miss Munroe!” said Danielle intently, “Come here, Sam! Let’s enjoy our winnings!”

Danielle silenced Sam from any further protests by pulling him up into a sitting position and crashing her lips against his. He put up no resistance, throwing his arms around her and feeling up her naked skin as she rocked her hips against his. Now with more freedom of movement, they could really savor this feeling.

While Sam and Danielle stepped up their sex, Ororo slipped off the table and approached Remy. He remained in his chair, still stroking his manhood to keep it hard. Ororo practically pinned him into his seat, grabbing his arms and placing them off to the side while she straddled his waist. Since she had done such a good job leading the way with Danielle and Sam, Remy ceded to Ororo’s sexual authority. She had been such a good sport during his winning streak at poker. It was only fair that he showed similar sportsmanship.

“You ain’t gonna make Remy pick a card first?” said the Cajun in a flirtatious tone.

“What’s the point? I know you’ll just rig the deck,” said Ororo as she sensually pawed his chest with her hands.

“You mean like you rigged it for Sam and Danielle?”

Ororo smiled in bemusement. Remy was still a thief at heart. She should have expected him to pick up on her little trick.

“What do I have to do to keep you from telling them I cheated?” she asked him.

“Remy’s in a generous mood. So I’ll let you decide how you gonna make it up to me.”

Ororo laughed playfully before kissing the Cajun in a deep, sensual kiss. As their lips clashed, she seductively grazed her pelvis over his dick. This further aroused and tantalized Remy, helping to keep him hard. He was a little sensitive due to his earlier climaxes, but Ororo was careful. After enduring this teasing for a bit, Remy reached in to embrace her so he could vent his lust. However, Ororo grabbed his arms and kept them pinned back.

“Just sit back and enjoy it, Remy,” she told him, “This is my game. Let me play by my rules.”

“If that be your hand, go ahead and play it before Remy folds,” he said with a touch of desperation.

Ororo didn’t tease him for much longer. Once he seemed to accept his role, she reached adjusted herself so that she was hovering right over his dick. Then using both hands, she steadily guided it into her pussy. Remy kept his arms to his side, letting his head fall back as he felt the hot tightness around his manhood. Ororo savored it with him, letting out a content moan as she felt his length stretch her insides. As she started riding him, she began to paw his chest again. She wasn’t quite as vigorous as Danielle, but that didn’t make it any less enjoyable.

Games were soon forgotten. Lust had taken over. Each couple had sex in their own unique way. Danielle continued to maintain a vigorous tone that involved more rapid body movements while Ororo was more thorough in the way she rode Remy, making each motion count to maximize the pleasure. Sam and Danielle also got creative with positions while Remy and Ororo remained fairly consistent. They remained in an upright sitting position for a while to get a feel for each others’ bodies. Then Danielle leaned back on her arms and showed some flexibility, allowing Sam to rise up to his knees and rock against his hips. When the stretching became too difficult, Danielle turned on her side and encouraged Sam to keep thrusting into her at the same rate she had been riding him earlier. He was all too eager to measure up, rocking the table with his hard body movements while Remy and Ororo kept it steady.

“They gonna break that table,” commented Remy.

“Mmm...is that going to be a distraction?” said Ororo as she kept rocking her hips.

“It could be.”

“Then I’ll just have to distract you more!”

Ororo finally allowed Remy to use his arms again, grabbing them and placing them around her waist so he could feel her well-rounded butt. She always had one of the best butts in the X-men. It had much more curved than Danielle’s. By gripping and working it within his hands, he urged Ororo to move her hips faster. This allowed his dick to move more freely inside her vagina, adding to the sensations and helping them ignore the fact that the table was likely to keel over at any moment.

Danielle and Sam didn’t seem to care though. They kept going at it. At this point Sam had adopted Danielle’s burning sexual energy. She remained on her side with him holding her leg up and driving his hips forward. The wet sloshing sound of his penis plowing into her vagina intensified as he made an almost desperate push to reach his climax. Having had to watch Remy get his twice already, he was ready to let go. However, Danielle was just as eager to climax as well. Before he could get close enough, she was already nearing her peak.

“Oh spirits! I-I-I’m going to cum!” she panted.

“Just...just hold out a little longer, Danielle!” grunted Sam as he thrust harder in an effort to reach his orgasm sooner.

“I can’t! I feel it coming! I’m about to...OHHHHHHHH!”

It happened before Sam could fully catch up. She closed her eyes and arched her back, letting out deep moans of euphoria as her sexual release filled her with pleasure. Sam had to slow down his thrusting upon feeling the extra tightness around his member. Her vaginal muscles squeezed his manhood mercilessly. Had he been closer to his orgasm, he would have been able to share it. While it was nice to see Danielle look so satisfied, his dick was still throbbing and he was still in need.

“Still not ready to fold, Sam?” said Ororo through labored breath as she kept riding Remy.

“Ah uh...tried to do my part,” he said sheepishly as he pulled out of Danielle while she caught her breath.

“You can still get yours,” the weather goddess assured him, “Come over here and I’ll see to it.”

Ororo had proven more than trustworthy so far. Since Sam was still aching for his release, he didn’t question her. He left Danielle to relax while he crawled across the table towards Remy and Ororo. They were still in the same position with Remy sitting and Ororo straddling his waist riding him. Once he arrived, she rose up off him and turned around so that she was facing away. Remy remained seated, not missing a beat and thrusting his dick back into her pussy as soon as he was in position. As he started hammering up into her, Ororo directed Sam so that he was sitting with he legs draped over the table. From here she leaned over and grasped his dick with both hands. With almost divine skill, she started sucking him off.

“Ahh dang!” Sam gasped.

“Just relax, homme. Let Stormy do her thing. She’s damn good at it!” grunted Remy, his hands never leaving Ororo’s butt.

Both men entrusted Ororo to give them the pleasure they craved. She lightly bounced her hips to go along with Remy’s upward thrusting while slithering her lips and tongue over Sam’s erect dick. She demonstrated the kind of skill and poise that made her a great X-man and a great lover. She had both men moaning in near desperation as they each neared their respective orgasms. From the table, Danielle couldn’t help but admire Storm’s hold on the two men. She was taking them both on and making it look graceful.

“Amazing!” mused Danielle, “Even if it weren’t real, I could never make an illusion like this.”

After only a short while, Ororo had both men close. Remy’s thrusts were getting more rapid and Sam’s grunting was getting more ragged. Since Sam had gone too long without his release, he got his first. Ororo squeezed the base of his dick extra hard and suckled the tip to send him over the edge. When he felt it, he leaned back on his arms and held on.

“Ahhhh here Ah cum, Miss Munroe!” he exclaimed.

“Go ahead, Sam. Let it out,” said Ororo as she kept squeezing his dick.

Sam closed his eyes and let out deep grunts as he ejaculated a fairly large load of fluid onto Ororo’s face. She opened her mouth and caught half of it, but the other half covered the side of her face and chin. It was pretty impressive and Sam definitely seemed to be enjoying himself. Ororo looked up at him with an erotic gaze as she gathered his cum on her fingers and licked it up. It earned her a content if not astonished smile.

As she was finishing off Sam’s manly fluids, Remy’s thrusts grew slower and more forceful. This was getting Ororo closer to her own climax. In the midst of setting up this game, she had steadily built up her own sexual peak. Having made out with Danielle and been eaten out by Sam, she was ready to climax. Remy seemed to sense this and was making an effort to climax with her.

“You look like you’re gettin’ close, Miss Munroe,” commented Sam as he playfully ran his hands through her majestic white hair.

“I...I am!” she panted as she held onto the table, “You, Remy, and Dani...have gotten me quite ready!”

“Then go on, Stormy!” said Remy in between his hard grunts, “Get what a goddess deserves! Remy won’t be far behind!”

Sam leaned in to support Ororo as her breathing became more ragged. He gave her someone to embrace as her pussy slithered around Remy’s dick with greater intensity. He also fondled her breasts, paying close attention to her somewhat large nipples that had been fully erect since this game began. This helped Ororo reach her climax quicker. When the feeling washed over her, she almost went limp in Sam’s arms and her legs tensed. Both Remy and Sam were there to support her, holding onto her as she let out an orgasmic cry worthy of a goddess. For all her efforts to ensure this game turned out fair, she had more than earned it.

While Ororo was climaxing, the contractions of her inner muscles helped Remy reach his peak as well. It wasn’t simultaneous. Remy had to keep thrusting a bit longer after Ororo’s orgasm had passed. But he was still able to get his release. It wasn’t as intense as Sam’s. He ended up releasing only a little bit of seminal fluid, but the sensations were still every bit as blissful. Once they had all gotten their orgasms, the two men sighed in a mix of relief and contentment. Having done her job, Ororo rose off them in an almost triumphant gesture.

“There now. That was an exhilarating game if ever there was one,” she said as she stretched her limbs.

“Yeah...exhilarating indeed,” said Sam with a wide grin.

“So...who won?” asked Remy as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

“Three orgasms and you’re still obsessed with winning?” laughed Danielle.

“What? Remy can’t be competitive with sex?” he shrugged innocently.

“Why don’t we just agree that we all won on some levels, but some deserve more recognition than others,” said Sam.

“Why thank you, homme!” said Remy proudly.

“I don’t think he was referring to you, Gambit,” said Danielle, “You didn’t take on all three of us at once like a true sex goddess.”

Remy rolled his eyes while Sam and Danielle showed Ororo their appreciation. The African woman smiled back, happy to have made this experience more enjoyable for her fellow X-men. It was clear that some needed an extra nudge to really embrace this ritual. As everyone got more comfortable, they could truly benefit from this unique opportunity.

“You’re quite welcome,” said Ororo graciously, “I think you’ve both shown me that you can handle this ritual in your own way.”

“I hope you’re right, Miss Munroe,” said Danielle as she got off the table, which was a bit flimsy.

“Ah know you’re right,” said Sam, “Except from here on out, Ah’m gonna avoid games of chance.”

“Aw, why do you say that?” said Remy as he got up from his seat, “We all got to be winners in our own way. Plus, the table held up nicely!”

As if to reinforce his point, he gave the table that Danielle and Sam had rocked so hard a good pound. It ended up being too hard. With that pound, the supports gave out and the table collapsed. It started Sam, Danielle, and Ororo almost as much as it started Remy. For a moment, they just exchanged humored glances. Then they burst out laughing.

“For once, you lose, Remy,” teased Sam.

“Eh, Remy will live,” he said innocently while the others kept laughing, “I doubt it’ll be the only piece of furniture we wreck.”

* * *

**South Temple Wing - Specialty Chamber**

_‘I still can’t believe I agreed to this. Yet somehow I was guilted into this. It would be downright laughable if I wasn’t here in this chamber, completely naked and completely submissive. Maybe Scott was right. Maybe the Hellfire Club didn’t completely destroy my capacity for guilt. It’s the only way I would ever have agreed to this. Damn him for making me care too much about the X-men. Damn him for making me want to be a halfway decent human being...that’s okay with ritual orgies, that is.’_

Emma Frost wasn’t used to being in this position. More often than not, the roles were reversed. She was the one that dominated over others during sexual activities. It was part of what made her so successful as the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She had left many aspects of that life behind and worked tirelessly to rebuild what was left of her soul. Being a teacher and an X-man helped a great deal. However, certain proclivities remained. Her love of overpriced fashion, exotic makeup, and outfits that flaunted her buxom beauty showed that she was still a sexual vixen at heart. So participating in a ritual orgy wasn’t too great a stretch for her. It was the role she had to play in this orgy that would prove challenging.

This role had her currently laying on a specially crafted bed in a specially designed chamber. It wasn’t as opulent as the other rooms they had seen. There were no windows, leaving the room lit mostly by an overhead chandelier. It illuminated walls lined with frescoes that depicted a particular realm of Hades, one where epic heroes had to prove themselves before entering paradise. In the center of the room was a special bed that was surrounded by plants and flowers. This was meant to convey the natural forces that the nymphs embodies. In addition, the bed had on it some special restraint consisting of yellow rope. Emma had just finished willingly tying her wrists in these restraints, which in accordance to this ritual was an act of submission. It showed she was ready to play her role.

“Feeling comfortable, Frost?” said Warpath with a not-so-subtle humor in his tone.

“Only as comfortable as I would be if I couldn’t telepathically wipe that smirk off your face,” quipped the former White Queen.

“I would tell you to lighten up, but I think that would defeat the purpose,” snickered Domino.

“You two make it sound too cruel,” said Warren, who was standing next to Domino, “From what Betsy told me, Emma agreed to this willingly. Now I’m as shocked as you guys, but she’s making a real effort here. Let’s not make light of it.”

“I’m trying not to, but given recent events even I’m not strong enough to resist,” said Warpath.

Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation. Even through Warren was standing up for her, she honestly couldn’t blame them for making a big deal about this. When Amara first proposed that the X-men participate in this ritual orgy, she definitely intrigued at the prospects. She had participated in her share of orgies during her time in the Hellfire Club and perhaps because of that the others made clear that she had to play a special role. It was a role she would not normally play under a non-sexual circumstance, but like it or not there was sound logic behind it.

Emma Frost was under no illusion. She knew that she did not have many friends within the X-men. She had been viewed with mistrust ever since the Genosha affair. Then when she tried to seduce Scott Summers, it left everyone even more suspicious. If she was willing to destroy one of the most celebrated relationships in the X-men, what did that say about her? Ironically, this predatory nature of hers actually helped rebuild Scott and Jean’s relationship. They acknowledged that and were willing to let her stay on the team, much to the surprise of many. While her status was still tenuous, she hadn’t shown much guilt over what she did. She hadn’t made an effort to show her dedication to the X-men either. That was part of what this ritual was supposed to prove.

The role of Jupiter’s Nymph was a role in this ritual that was usually played by a slave girl or someone who was in poor standing with Nova Roma. When Amara’s grandmother, Selene, was running Nova Roma, taking on this role usually involved rape. It had since become more humane. The role of the Nymph was seen as the role of one embodying a particular aspect of nature or sexuality. In this case, Emma was embodying penance. According to Amara, by accepting this role and offering herself to those she harmed the gods would cleanse her spirit. She had never been one for spiritual jargon. However, she didn’t deny that she needed to perform some act of penance in order to gain trust with the X-men. Given her persona, it was only fitting that it involved sex.

“So how is this going to work?” she asked casually, “Are you two going to take me at once while Neena here pleasures herself?”

“Hey! You think I just came here to watch?” scoffed Domino.

“I’d be lying if I said the idea hadn’t crossed my mind. If, of course, Warren here doesn’t mind sharing,” said Warpath as he turned to the winged mutant.

“I’m still a little buzzed from the wine,” said Warren, shaking his head at the sight of a submissive Emma frost, “I still haven’t gotten over how Betsy was able to keep this from me.”

“So you do mind,” Warpath surmised.

“I didn’t say that. I just...”

“He’s too much of a pretty boy and a gentleman to start gangbanging beautiful women on demand. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Dare I say, it’s an admirable quality,” said Domino as she playfully grasped Warren’s arm and slipped into his embrace.

“Uh...sure. I’ll take that,” said Warren with an awkward grin.

“In that case, James will have to be ungentlemanlike and take me on his own,” said Emma, still sounding remarkably casual despite her disposition, “If he can handle me, of course.”

“Are you challenging me, Frost? I don’t remember that being part of the nymph’s role.”

“So what if it is?” she quipped, “I’m obligated to serve every man here. Just because I have to play a role doesn’t mean I can’t do it my way.”

It was that kind of gaudy attitude that made Emma Frost so distinct. Even when she was in a submissive role, she put her own twist on it. She seemed neither daunted nor overwhelmed. The lurid look in her eyes seemed to challenge Warpath’s ability to play his own role. It was a challenge that the Native American mutant wasn’t going to take lightly.

“You really think I can’t handle you, Frost?” scoffed Warpath as his eyes gazed over Emma’s naked form hungrily.

“Very few men can say so. If I’m wrong, prove it!” she dared him.

That sealed her fate and Warpath’s. She was going to take on every man in this role. She might as well start with this man. Her taunting gaze never faltered as Warpath joined Emma on the bed and allowed his imposing form to loom over her. While they continued their lurid stare-down, Domino tugged on Warren’s arm to divert his attention.

“You do that, James. In the meantime, I’ll take Warren here and help him get over his gentleman-like attitude,” she said in a seductive tone.

“How do you plan on doing that? Keeping in mind that using sex isn’t too shocking at this point,” said Warren, who didn’t resist her advances.

“Oh I think you’ll find my luck extends to more than just shooting pennies from a mile away!”

Domino pulled Warren off to the side so he couldn’t watch Emma and Warpath too closely. She quickly pinned him to the wall, causing his wings to arc around so that she was partially encased in his feathery embrace. This seemed to excite her as she eagerly pressed her naked body against his. It excited Warren as well. He allowed his arms to drape over her naked skin, trusting that she knew what she was doing and she would get him into the right mindset.

While Warren and Domino were getting more acquainted, Warpath was preparing his sexual attack on the waiting Emma Frost. With her wrists bound, she was prone in a way that was alluring in it’s own right. Warpath admired this state for a moment, resting his hands on her face that was covered in expensive makeup and feeling over her equally pampered skin. As he touched her, he used his muscular form to lay her down on the bed. He placed her bound wrists up over her head, his tough gaze matching hers every step of the way.

“So how are you going to accommodate this perfectly crafted female body?” she asked him flatly.

“You’re the nymph, Frost. That’s for me to know and you to keep up with,” Warpath responded.

Emma smirked, as if to show she was mildly impressed. Since he had little chance of winning in a game of wits with Emma Frost, Warpath let his actions convey the appropriate message. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a somewhat forceful kiss. As he tasted her expensive lipstick, he allowed his muscular body to press down against hers. This way he could feel all over her exposed flesh. It was well-known that Emma had extensive plastic surgery during her days in the Hellfire Club. It wasn’t just her breasts either. Her skin was so thoroughly treated to be free of blemishes and unsightly hair that touching her was like touching something fake. However, this didn’t make it any less arousing.

Emma remained still as Warpath made out with her. She felt him slither his body up and down her exposed flesh, savoring her naked touch. She could already feel a growing erection pressing against his leg. As his arousal built, his touching grew more aggressive. With his powerful hands, he grabbed hold of her surgically enhanced breasts. She let out a sharp gasp as he gave them a good squeeze. As he rubbed them, he trailed his lips down until he reached her fleshy mounds. While still holding them firmly in hand, he llightly bit around her quarter-sized nipples.

“Ooh! You do have a plan, darling!” Emma purred.

“I was told you like having your nipples teased,” said Warpath with a smirk as he gave them a nice pinch, “I didn’t think you’d like it this much.”

Warpath gave her nipples more light licks and pinches, evoking more gasps from the former White Queen. To his surprise, it looked like she was actually getting aroused from this. It may not just be a result of the wine either. It showed that she was into this and capable of keeping up. So he didn’t spend too much time with such focused touching. After giving her nipples another pinch, he rose up and positioned himself over her abdomen so that his semi-erect dick was right in line with her cleavage.

“I was also told you like to use those breasts of yours in other ways,” he said to her, “Let’s see how strong silicone really is!”

The Native American mutant grasped her breasts again. This time, he lightly parted them so that he could slide his manhood between them. Once in place, he scrunched her large flesh orbs together. Because of their large size and the distinct hard feel of surgically enhanced breasts, it made for a tight fit. Within this tightness he began sliding his manhood back and forth within the confines. It quickly added to his urning sexual energy while helping his dick become fully erect.

While Warpath was getting acquainted with Emma’s body, Domino went to work on Warren with nearly as much enthusiasm. She started by kissing him with plenty of tongue while playfully rubbing her thigh up against his groin. She was very direct and vigorous, not unlike Betsy. Domino figured if he was hot for a trained ninja, then an assassin would work just as well. She definitely got the reaction she was hoping for. As she tantalized Warren with her gestures, his wings fluttered. This caused his feathers to graze over her naked skin.

“Mmm...I like how your feathers feel when you’re horny,” said Domino, “Is that a reflex or is that just your way of getting a lady hot?”

“Um...can it be both?” asked Warren with a humored grin.

“Whatever the cause, I like it as much as I’m sure you’ll like this!”

She gave Warren’s lower lip a slight nibble as she pressed up against him harder, causing him to fall back into the wall somewhat. As he leaned back for support, Domino dropped to her knees and grasped his growing member. She wasn’t nearly as playful this time. While squeezing his shaft with both hands, she devoured his dick in an outburst of oral lust. She used her tongue in a way similar to how she kissed him earlier. Warren grimaced at first because of how hard she sucked. After a moment or two, he got more comfortable and started enjoying the feeling.

“Damn! Your tongue...you’re right! I do like this!” the winged mutant exclaimed.

Domino looked up at him with an erotic gaze as she sucked him. While she slurped along his dick, he used the tips of his wings to tantalized her exposed skin. He paid special attention to the area between her legs, showing some skill of his own as he grazed his feathers over her outer folds. Domino enjoyed this so much that she used a free hand to grab the tip of his wing and rub it over her pussy. After a while she was practically humping it. Before long, she was very moist with arousal and Warren’s dick was fully erect.

Not far behind, Warpath was almost ready for Emma as well. He used her breasts to great effect. Since they were fake, they felt harder and less fleshy. It made for a somewhat artificial feel, but it was more than sufficient. Once Apache warrior was fully aroused, he pulled back and repositioned himself. He grabbed Emma’s shapely legs and parted them so that he could get between them.

“Ready for the next phase of my plan?” said Warpath, sounding as focused as he was during a mission.

“Given my role, I don’t see how my response matters,” said Emma casually through her arousal.

“I’ll take that as your snide way of saying yes,” he said with a grin.

Now propped on his knees, Warpath guided his hardened dick towards her waiting pussy. He didn’t tease her like he had done with her breasts. Once he felt his tip rub against her wet opening, he thrust his hips forward and drove into Emma’s depths. He felt her body arch as he filled her. She showed her sexual experience in the way she flexed her vaginal muscles around his dick. It was almost as if she was proving that she had a plan of her own and wasn’t going to let her role affect her capacity to take pleasure from sex.

“Fuck, that’s tight! This your other way of saying yes?” grunted Warpath.

“Like I said, I don’t see how it matters. Now shut up and fuck me!” said the former White Queen bluntly.

It sounded like another challenge. Warpath readily rose to the occasion. He grabbed hold of Emma’s legs just above her ankles and held them apart. Now in his warrior grip, he started working his hips back and forth. The wet slithering motion of his penis pumping in and out of Emma’s vagina was intoxicating. Every time he pounded into her, Emma’s body bounced. Her breasts moved along with each bounce, but in a less than fleshy manner due to their artificial nature. That didn’t make it any less erotic. It motivated Warpath to fuck her hard, not forgetting that this was the former White Queen and her submissive role was an act of penance.

It wasn’t quite as aggressive with Warren and Domino nearby, but given how much Warren’s feathers had aroused her it wasn’t too far off. After sucking him off for a good while, the winged mutant was fully aroused. Even when Warren seemed ready for the next step, she lingered because she loved how his feathers felt over her pussy. It got her so aroused she came close to climaxing at times. She managed to hold off so she could show Warren her appreciation.

“These wings of yours are good for more than just flying,” said Domino as she rose up, “I bet Betsy gets moist at the sight of a feather duster!”

“I don’t know about that, but I wouldn’t be surprised,” said Warren, now sounding more playful as he embraced a more lustful mindset.

“It definitely gets the juices flowing, but it doesn’t complete the cocktail.”

“Interesting choice of words, Dom,” he laughed.

“In this case, being juvenile is more than appropriate,” she quipped, “With that in mind, why don’t you pin me against this wall and give me a nice fuck before you take your shot at Emma?”

It wasn’t as much a challenge as it was an offer. Since Warpath appeared to be working over Emma pretty well, Warren eagerly accepted it. Domino made the first move, throwing her arms around his neck and hitching her right leg around his hip. This allowed his hardened cock to rub up against her moist pussy. Since she seemed to enjoy the features so much earlier, Warren wrapped his wings around her while taking her in his arms. Within this encompassing grasp, he turned her around so that now she was the one with her back to the wall. Using it as leverage, Warren gripped onto her leg and held it up so that he could work his way into her. As his manhood was encompassed by her tight sheath, they shared a lustful kiss.

“Yeah! Now you’re getting into it!” said Domino.

“In more ways than one?” grinned Warren as he savored the tight feeling.

“Definitely!”

They shared more playful laughs as Warren established a sexual rhythm. Since she was so aroused, his dick moved within her easily. He started working his hips in an upward forward motion, driving into Domino’s depths and building up the sensations. Her naked body moved up and down the polished wall. The cushion of his feathers made it easier. Warren wasn’t as rough with Domino as Warpath was being with Emma, but Domino made it clear that she could take it. She encouraged him with her moans and lustful gestures that she wanted to be fucked harder. Warren continued to oblige her while sharing in her provocative spirit.

While Warren and Domino treated their sex as casual fun, it remained more serious for Warpath and Emma. They both continued to treat it like a challenge of sorts. Warpath kept hammering into the attractive blond, putting in the kind of force that a normal man couldn’t muster. It wasn’t enough to cause too much pain or discomfort for Emma. It was more his way of making his sex with this woman memorable.

The whole time he fucked her, they remained locked in a heated gaze. Emma kept staring him down even as her body bounced vigorously to his forceful humps. This seemed to motivate him into fucking her good. She could definitely feel the difference. Even in a submissive role, the sensations were strong. They weren’t the most intense feelings she experienced during her long history with sex, but the pleasure was there.

“That’s it, James! Fuck me like a warrior! Fuck me like your life depended on it!” she said intently.

Warpath seethed with more lust as he kept thrusting into her, driving his dick to the deepest recesses of her vagina. He was penetrating all the way to her cervix with some of his movements. Yet she still looked as though she could take more. The erotic look in her eyes practically dared him to take it a step further.

Heeding her unspoken challenge, Warpath halted his humping for a moment and changed positions. With his powerful arms, he flipped Emma over so that she was on her knees and resting on her arms with her wrists still bound. The Native American than rose so he was standing with his knees bent over Emma’s butt. Without missing a beat, he grabbed her hips and thrust his cock back into her. Within moments, he was repeatedly pounding into her with the same fervor as before. This time he put his legs into it, helping him to go faster. He was making a hard push towards his climax and he was going to make the White Queen moan louder every step of the way.

“Hnn...you-you want to be fucked by a warrior?” exclaimed Warpath between his labored grunts, “Hang-hang on, Frost! This is how warriors conquer their women!”

The Apache warrior was going all out. He fucked the former White Queen with the intensity that he approached battle, practically fighting his way towards his peak. Warren wasn’t quite as intense with Domino, but the tone Warpath set had not been lost on either of them. Domino actually seemed to encourage Warren to fuck her harder. At one point during their sex, she shifted her body so she was standing on one leg and turned to her right. This way Warren could keep thrusting into her and she could watch Warpath go at it with Emma. It made for quite a show and it was only getting more heated.

“Oohhhhhhh, Angel! Come on! Show me your warrior sex skills!” urged Domino as she practically clawed his shoulders for support.

“I-I-I can be your warrior!” said Warren, now trying to match Warpath’s vigor.

“Don’t just tell me! Show me!” she demanded.

With a manly grin, Warren rose to the challenge. Showing some warrior strength of his own, Warren used his arms and wings to lift Domino off the floor and hitch her over his shoulder. She laughed playfully, still enjoying the added feel of the feathers against her naked skin. She held on as he carried her over to the bed where Warpath and Emma were having sex. Warren then let her down and bent her over so that she facing Emma from the side. Upon regaining her balance, the winged mutant got behind her and parted her legs slightly before thrusting his dick back inside her. This time he had more balance and leverage with which to match the pace Warpath had established. He couldn’t go quite as fast as him, but he was still able to rock Domino’s body with uninhibited vigor.

“Uh-uh-oohhhhhh yeah! Having fun yet, Frost? You enjoy being fucked like this?” teased Domino as she gazed towards Emma.

“Mmm...I take sex more seriously,” she retorted as her face contorted to the sensations that Warpath’s thrusts incurred.

“Too seriously, from the looks of it! Allow me to help with that!”

Despite both their bodies rocking from their respective male partners, Domino was able to lean forward a bit and capture Emma’s lips in an erotic yet playful gesture. It caught Emma by surprise, but she wasn’t overly repulsed. Domino even put a little tongue into it, urging Emma to ease up a bit and stop treating this like a challenge. It helped to a point, but it mostly helped the two men watching them.

Sensing Emma relax under his powerful motions, Warpath steadied his humping. He became more thorough with his thrusts, focusing more on just working his length inside Emma’s pussy and letting the hot tightness lead him to his orgasm. It took a while to really feel it coming. Once the sensations around his dick started to intensified, he leaned over and grabbed onto Emma’s breasts while he made his final push.

“AHHHHH FUCK! I’M CUMMING! I’M GONNA CUM IN YOU, EMMA!” he exclaimed.

“Go ahead, darling! Finish your conquest!” said Emma after parting from Domino.

The former White Queen tensed her hips and flexed her inner folds, adding some extra tightness around Warpath’s member as he kept thrusting into her. As the pace slowed, he grasped her breasts and pinched her nipples in the same way that she had enjoyed so much earlier. After a few more focused motions, the Apache warrior let out deep grunt as he climaxed inside her. Emma let out grunt as well as she felt his hot fluid fill her vagina. She wasn’t able to climax herself, but she had been close enough to still enjoy it. The way he teased her nipples still sent shivers of pleasure through her body, helping add to the overall experience.

“You look...conquered!” grinned Domino through continued panting.

“Mmm...says you,” said Emma as she and Warpath caught their breath.

“That another challenge?” she said, her labored voice indicating that she was nearing her own orgasm.

“So what if it is?”

Domino’s grin widened. If Emma Frost was going to keep daring others to take her on, it was only fair that she get what she asked for. She looked behind to see Warren still fucking her. She could tell from the look on his face that he was ready to climax. Since she was getting close herself, she figured she might as well get the official nymph for this ritual involved.

“You hear that, Warren? She’s challenging us!” said Domino.

“Hnn...what do we do about it? I-I’m gonna cum soon!” said Warren as he slowed his thrusting.

“Let’s double-team her!” she said, “You take her ass! I’ll shut that annoying mouth of hers with my pussy!”

Her playful tone turned downright mischievous. She had fully drawn Warren into a sexual daze with her antics so he was in no position to argue. Emma was obligated to serve them all. He might as well get his turn while he was in this state of mind. He could always squeeze in another round with Domino later.

After a few more quick thrusts, Warren and Domino parted. Their sexual energy continued to burn as the crawled onto the bed and surrounded Emma. Having enjoyed his climax, Warren had since pulled out of Emma and rolled to the side. He gave them some space as he sat back on the bed and caught his breath.

“She’s all yours, you two. Show her what you got!” he said in an encouraging tone.

“Oh we will! You can be sure of that!” said Domino in a devious tone.

Emma remained in the same position, still leaning on her arms for support while she gathered herself for the coming sexual onslaught. Domino and Warren didn’t give her too much time to recover. Warren positioned himself on his knees just as Warpath had done earlier while Domino sat down right near where Emma’s head was resting. While Warren rubbed his dick around the outside of her soaked folds, Domino parted her legs so that they were nice and wide. She then adjusted her self so Emma’s face was right over her pussy.

“Let’s put that snide mouth of yours to better use,” said Domino firmly, “Eat me out until I cum.”

“Funny, I don’t remember Amara saying I have to satisfy the women,” Emma pointed out dryly.

“Not specifically, but she did say you have to be submissive,” she quipped, “And I’m saying outright that I’m taking advantage of that. Warren is going to as well. Since Warpath worked your snatch over pretty good, he’s going to fuck your ass.”

“I am?” said Warren, still in a daze.

“Why not? If she’s going to be serving everybody in this role, she might as well make use of all her holes.”

Her logic was devious, but Warren couldn’t help but be tempted. While preparing to enter Emma, he saw plenty of cum still dripping from her pussy. He started rubbing some of that fluid around her asshole. He would have been reluctant with most women, but this was Emma Frost. This was a woman who had screwed the X-men over in more ways than one. She almost screwed his best friends over in Scott and Jean. It wasn’t the most fitting punishment, but it was something.

“Emma...” said Warren in a tone wrought with lust.

“Go on, darling. I’ve done it before. I can take it,” assured Emma.

“You heard her! Have at it!” urged Domino, “While you’re at it, show her how you use those wings of yours! See if you can make her cum!”

“Now you’re challenging me?” said the winged mutant.

“Don’t tell me you can’t rise to the occasion!”

Warren fell silent. Taking on a new sense of determination, he prepared to make his move. He use his fingers to smear some cum around her hole for at least some lubrication. Once he was ready, he grabbed her perfectly shaped ass and guided his dick towards it. Having done anal with Betsy before, he usually took it easy when he entered. But this wasn’t Betsy. This was Emma Frost. With this in mind, he inserted his penis into her ass with one hard thrust. It caused Emma’s face to contort in discomfort, even though she was used to this. As she adjusted to this feeling, Domino made her move as well. She took grabbed the former White Queen by the head and forced her head into her snatch.

“Oh fuck, that’s tight!” Warren grunted.

“Yeah! Make her moan, Angel!” urged Domino, “It helps things on my end as well!”

Emma Frost was silenced in a way that she was not used to. As Warren’s dick stretched her rectal muscles, she was compelled to orally tease Domino’s outer folds. It served as a distraction of sorts from the discomfort. This wasn’t the first time she had gone down on a woman, but it usually wasn’t under these circumstances. Even so, she continued to play her role as the submissive nymph.

With no further remarks from the White Queen, Warren and Domino went at it with her. Warren built up a sexual pace similar to the one he had earlier. He eagerly worked his cock in and out of her ass, enjoying the thigh feeling around his manhood. Emma seemed to adjust and arched her hips somewhat, allowing him to thrust in at just the right angle. The vigor with which he fucked her ass seemed to fuel the vigor with which she ate out Domino. She showed some skilled hands with how she fingered her outer folds and licked up her wet slit. It wasn’t long before Domino was leaning back on one arm, moaning in delight as the sensations that followed.

In an effort not to leave Emma completely out in the cold, Warren took Domino’s advice and used his wings to supplement the feeling. While he was plowing into her ass, he used his feathery form to reach around and stimulate the area over Emma’s pussy. It was still dripping with Warpath’s cum, but it was also still clearly aroused. Just as Domino had been very aroused by this feeling earlier, Emma responded similarly. She let out sharp moans that were muffled as she remained immersed in Domino’s pussy.

“Ooh! I think she likes it!” said Domino as she felt Emma’s reaction.

“Mmm...then she’ll like this!” grinned Warren, now fully immersed in this feeling.

The winged mutant stepped up his humping, pounding his pelvis against her ass and driving his manhood into her depths. With each movement, he more thoroughly grazed his feathers over her outer folds. He showed remarkable precision in his ability to stimulate her clit while lightly flicking the tips into her dripping folds. This got an even stronger reaction from Emma. It actually sounded like she was on the verge of climaxing a few times. It encouraged her to be more thorough in her oral teasing with Domino, leading to more desperate moans as the sensations escalated. As a result, Domino and Warren’s romp with Emma didn’t last quite as long as Warpath’s. After sustaining this rhythm for a brief period, they were all ready to climax.

Warren peaked first. He quickly eased his thrusts as his grunts became more labored. Emma sensed this and clenched her rectal muscles to help finish the job. When the feeling hit, Warren threw his head back and let out a deep moan. As the sensations coursed through him, he unloaded a stream of his manly fluid into Emma’s depths. These sensations also caused his wings to flutter. In doing so the feathers that were stimulating Emma’s pussy became more active. As a result, Emma ended up climaxing as well. It was unexpected, but between his feathers and the way his dick filled her ass it was unavoidable.

“Mmmfh!” she moaned, her orgasmic cries muffled due to her face still being buried in Domino’s pussy.

“Ooh, you were right! She did like it! I like it too!” said Domino, her gasps sounding as though she was about to climax as well.

Even as her pussy throbbed with orgasmic sensations, Emma kept licking and teasing Domino’s folds. Her orgasm seemed to energize her. She continued her oral assault after Warren pulled out of her and sat back to catch his breath. After only a minute or so, she sent Domino over the edge. When the feeling hit, the trained assassin arched her body and leaned back on her arms as she let out a cry of euphoria.

“Oooohhhhhh fuck I love it!” she exclaimed.

Emma kept her tongue inside Domino’s depths as her inner muscles contracted to the sensation. It was her way of rising to the challenge as well. Once the sensations passed, Domino laid back on the bed and enjoyed the lingering orgasmic feelings. This allowed the former White Queen to finally rise up to gather herself. With cum now dripping from her pussy and ass, she had to clean herself up a bit. Warpath, who had been watching the whole time, helped by retrieving some wipes that had been stashed in a nearby drawer.

“You play this role pretty well, Emma. You took all three of us on and got off yourself,” Warpath commented as he handed her the wipes.

“Don’t get too used to it. This kind of generosity on my part is exceedingly rare,” she said as she took the wipes to clean herself off.

“Generosity? Is that what you’re calling this?” said Warren in a humored tone.

“I’d use much harsher words, but since your feathers gave me an orgasm I’ll mind my manners.”

“Should I be honored?” the winged mutant snickered.

“I would. That’s probably the best compliment you’ll get from her,” said Domino.

“Don’t tell me you were expecting more,” Emma scoffed, “I already ate you out while taking two dicks. I think my role for you has officially passed. Whether or not you call it generosity, it’s better for all of us if you just accept it. That way we can get long during and after this festival of decadence.”

She still sounded as coarse as ever. They couldn’t expect anything less from Emma Frost. That’s why Warren, Warpath, and Domino were okay with accepting this lurid act as a token of her penance. She had done her part and given her ability to push peoples’ buttons, it was easier this way. They had their fun and unlike Emma, they were free to find their own roles in this ritual.

“Fine, we won’t belabor it any further, Emma,” said Warren as he, Domino, and Warpath got off the bed.

“Thought it is tempting,” said Domino under her breath.

“Then go ahead and exercise your libido elsewhere. I have more so-called generosity to share,” said Emma, shooing them off with a less-than-friendly gesture.

Warren, Domino, and Warpath didn’t say another word as they left the chamber. Having had their fun, they were ready to explore this ritual in other ways. Emma clearly had her work cut out for her. Even with the help of the wine, she had plenty of men (and maybe even a few women) left to satisfy.

“She’s gonna be a busy bimbo,” snickered Domino as the exited the chamber.

“No kidding,” said Warpath, “Too bad Beast isn’t here for this. He’s really missing out on all the action!”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry,” said Warren, “I’m sure Hank has his own way of enjoying himself.”

* * *

**Xavier Institute - Hank’s Room**

“Uh-uh-more Hank! Give me more! I want to cum again, damn it!”

The impassioned if not commanding cries of Abigail Brand echoed throughout Hank’s usually quiet room. It turned out she was as demanding in the bedroom as she was as an agent of SWORD. It was a rare instance where her feral instincts eclipsed that of Hank McCoy’s. In a strange way that was part of what made their relationship work and it made this time they had extra special.

Not long after the team left for Nova Roma, Agent Brand showed up at the institute. She wasted no time in taking advantage of a fairly empty mansion. Beast left Danger to keep an eye on the rest of the students while he and his girlfriend enjoyed some alone time. They had already coupled three times the previous night. This was the second time since sunrise and it was only mid-day. Yet Hank was determined to ensure that his lover was satisfied.

She had been on top riding him with a tenacity that would have rivaled any animal in heat. Hank had worn himself taking her from behind and using his animal form to pin her on her back so he allowed her to finish the job this time. He remained on his back with his feet planted firmly on the bed, using his muscular appendages to hold her in his furry grasp while she road him. She practically tugged on the fur around his face as she gyrated her hips, working his dick inside her engorged pussy. He did his part, using his strength to guide her every motion. His unique physiology made his member wider than usual, yet Agent Brand had no problem handling it. If anything, it helped her climax more readily.

“I-I-I’M READY, HANK! HERE I GO! OHHHHHHH!”

Agent Brand clung to his fur and threw her head back as she reached another climax. Hank maintained his grip on her, letting out deep growls as he felt her tight womanhood throb around his length. Having already climaxed a number of times today, he didn’t get to cum with her this time. This didn’t bother him though. He surmised that Agent Brand would give him plenty of opportunities to catch up.

“I think you’ve earned a rest, my dear,” said Hank as he watched her catch her breath.

“I think I get very little off-time in my line of work. So it’s best if I get all my womanly needs out of the way in one swoop,” said Agent Brand as she rolled off him and cuddled beside him.

“That doesn’t sound like a very efficient way for us to get intimate,” he pointed out.

“With our jobs, it can’t be efficient. The way I see it, this is the best we can hope for. I know a furry stud like you doesn’t do well in tropical heat. So you’re stuck with me.”

“You make that sound like a bad thing,” he said with a grin as he enjoyed the warm feel of her naked body against his fur.

“Don’t speak too soon. I’m only giving you another ten minutes before we go again,” she said in a fittingly feline tone, “You may be a brilliant man, Hank McCoy. But you’re in the body of an animal. And an animal still needs to fulfill his baser needs. With your buddies gorging themselves on Nova Roman heat, this is the best time for each of us to fulfill those needs. So let’s not waste a second of it!”

Even with his brilliant mind, Hank had no effective counter to her argument. Agent Brand silenced him with a kiss for good measure. Animal or man, this was a great opportunity. They both needed this on so many levels. In that sense he took comfort in the knowledge that he was having his own little vacation without even having to travel. Although at the rate he was going, he would probably be more exhausted than his teammates when it was over.

While Hank and Agent Brand prepared to exercise their baser instincts, three female figures lingered just outside his bedroom door. They were the Mindee, Phoebe, and Celeste, also known as the Stepford Cuckoos. They were also powerful telepaths that had been mentored by Emma Frost. Their collective ability allowed them the kind of psychic fortitude to not only spy on others despite their attempts at privacy but also keep a secret.

“Looks like this is going to be easier than we thought,” said Mindee.

“Indeed,” said Phoebe, “It seems Mr. McCoy will remain indisposed thanks to Ms. Brand.”

“That means we’ll be able to carry out Miss Frost’s wishes without having to work around him,” said Celeste, “It should save us time and energy.”

“Which is vital because we’ll need both,” said Mindee with a sultry grin that only could have been taught by the White Queen, “So many others are off having fun. We shouldn’t be comfortable being left out.”

“We’re not,” said Mindee firmly, “Which is why Miss Frost is getting us involved. And make no mistake, my sisters. We won’t be left out!”

* * *

**Up next: Some old fantasies are fulfilled while new ones emerge**


	6. New Fantasies

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 6: New Fantasies**

* * *

**Private Massage Den**

Logan had never been subtle about his sexual appetite just as he had never been subtle with most of his flaws. He was often brutally honest, if not brutish about his fondness for beer and women. So embracing this ritual really wasn’t too difficult. The only challenge was convincing others to entertain some of his more exotic fantasies. He already accomplished one with Jean Grey. Now he was set to fulfill another.

“You gals ready?” said Logan with a wolfish smirk as he sat back on one of the message tables.

“Do you even need to ask?” said Betsy playfully, “Whether it’s sex or defending myself from assassins from the Hand, I’m always ready!”

“Guess that means it was easy for him to talk you into this,” said Surge, “I’m still wondering how you roped me into this.”

“Don’t tell me you ain’t entertained some thoughts of a three-way since this ritual orgy shit began,” quipped Logan.

“Isn’t that supposed to be a male fantasy?” Surge questioned.

“Only because women are less inclined to admit it,” shrugged Betsy, “Even if you won’t, I fail to see how this is more outrageous than anything else we’ve done thus far.”

Her point was perfectly valid. The notion of a three-way in a ritual orgy like this was hardly extreme. Surge had already shaken many of her sexual reservations since this ritual began. What concerned her here wasn’t so much the act as the circumstances.

It was well-established that Logan had a thing for redheads. His history with Jean Grey and Mystique to a lesser extent was proof of that. It was also established that he had a history with Asian women as well. Before he got together with Ororo, he was known to have hooked up with a woman named Yukio. He even came close to marrying a woman named Mariko Yashida. It seemed logical since he had spent time in Japan during his ever mysterious past. By that same logic, he could easily acquire a certain fondness for Asian women. He just never had a chance to express it until now.

This is what led him to seek Betsy out. Given their history with the Hand, they were more than inclined to get intimate with one another. Yet Logan wasn’t content to merely fuck a British woman in an Asian assassin’s body. He sought out Surge, who was still in one of the massage dens cleaning up a bit before seeking out her next sexual partner. She hadn’t even finished when he and Betsy barged in and pitched the idea of fulfilling Logan’s sexual fantasy of an Asian three-way. Somehow she had agreed to it. She figured it would be a nice way to make up for some of her clumsiness with Alex. Now she was pawing Logan’s burly upper body with Betsy as he laid back in preparation.

“I admit a three-way is not the most outrageous fantasy one could entertain for this ritual,” Surge conceded, “I’m just a little astonished that you’re so insistent that it be a three-way with two Asian women.”

“Keeping in mind that I’m technically a British woman in an Asian body,” Betsy pointed out.

“Does that really matter at this point?” said Surge, rolling her eyes.

“Nope. And neither do the circumstances,” said Logan in a more serious tone, “I don’t bring it up too often. Having to kill the love of your life makes that a touchy issue to say the least. But the exotic ladies I hooked up with back in the day are some of the few nicer memories of my otherwise fucked up life. And while I may be a fucked up guy in general, it helps to relive some of those memories. This time it’s just taking the form of a three-way.”

“Does that mean this fantasy of yours also doubles as therapy?” said Surge jokingly.

“So what of it does?” quipped Logan.

“Maybe you should look at it another way, Noriko,” said Betsy, “You’re not just helping a man entertain his fantasies and give him some desperately needed psychological help in the process.”

“Hey! You being naked, Asian, and ready doesn’t mean I ain’t ready to get pissed off!” barked Logan.

“You’re young and you’ve only begun to explore your sexuality,” said Betsy, ignoring Logan’s remark and turning her attention directly to Surge, “This is an opportunity to do some exploring of your own. You might like what you discover!”

In an effort to get her into the mood, Betsy leaned over the massage table and pulled the younger Japanese girl into a passionate kiss. This caught her off guard, but in a surprisingly enjoyable way. With her standing on one side of the table and Betsy standing on the other, the kiss grew heated as they they hovered right over Logan who was laying back on his arms. He certainly didn’t seem to mind the show. He seemed to encourage it, silently urging Betsy to use her tongue as she kissed Surge in a very sensual manner. While they made out, Logan sat up a bit and snaked his arms around both women. The smooth touch of their exotic skin and the erotic spectacle before him was enough to get him pretty aroused.

Betsy continued this little show until she felt Surge loosen up sufficiently for the task before them. They had horny Wolverine to deal with and if the thoughts she was sensing were any indication, he had a great many aspects of his fantasy that he wanted to act out. So as soon they parted, the two women planned their course of attack.

“Ready to begin the exploring, luv?” said Betsy in a playful tone.

“I...I am,” said Surge with less hesitation.

“Then why don’t you let him taste you a bit?” she suggested, “That should get all those lurid juices flowing.”

“Lucky for you, I’m a hungry guy!” grinned Logan as he slipped his hand between Surge’s thighs for a quick tease.

“What about you?” asked Surge, who tried unsuccessfully to hide her reaction to this gesture.

“I’ll work on getting some other juices flowing,” she said as she looked down at Logan’s growing member, “Just be careful. We’re dealing with a very sexual animal here!”

“Don’t worry, darlin’. I’ll be tame...to a point,” said Logan with a wryly.

With no more room to hesitate, Surge and Betsy went to work on the former living weapon. Surge crawled up on the massage table where Logan gave her hips a nice squeeze and licked over her breasts in the process. While she positioned herself over his face, Betsy grabbed hold of his dick with both hands and started stroking it. Now lying flat on his back again, the two women had him in a very compromising position and that’s just how he wanted it.

Logan was quick to embrace this fantasy. With a hungry growl, he grasped onto Surge’s thighs and parted them in just the right way as she was straddling his face. Now inundated with the thick scent of her womanhood, he started licking and slurping along her the outer lips of her pussy. Surge’s reaction was almost immediate. She gasped at first, the presence of Logan’s thick facial hair making for some unfamiliar sensations. They were a bit uncomfortable at first, but it wasn’t long before she was moaning in delight.

“Ooh! Tame indeed!” she gasped as she hold onto the table for support.

“Better hang on tight, luv. He’s not quite in heat just yet,” commented Betsy, “But no worries! I’m working on that.”

As Surge’s arousal built from Logan’s oral teasing, Betsy was just as thorough on her end. Having massaged his manhood in a way that only her ninjitsu trained hands could, she went to work doing some oral teasing of her own. She gripped the base as firmly as possible, much more so than she would have if she was with Warren. Then she parted her purple hair behind her ear and took his length into her mouth. This evoked a deep growl from Logan, which translated into an equally deep moan for Surge as he expressed his approval by licking the younger woman with more fervor. Betsy then proceeded to work his lips along his dick, moving slowly yet thoroughly in a way that added power to her sucking.

“Mmfh!” grunted Logan, the fantasy now fully rousing his primal lust.

It became a river of bliss. Betsy’s hard sucking supplied the hot sensations for Logan, which in turned fueled the fervor with which he ate out Surge. It rapidly built their arousal. Surge’s pussy became wet with arousal while Logan’s dick became fully erect. Betsy almost felt left out in this chain. So at one point she released one hand from Logan’s member and started fingering her folds. It helped build her own arousal, allowing her to share in the feeling.

They continued with this system of oral bliss until Betsy’s arousal was too great for her hand to manage. She had also been telepathically sensing the thoughts that Surge was projecting and this only added to her desires. So after a few more hard slurps, she rose up and crawled on top of the massage table with them.

“Better hang on harder, luv! I’m going to start riding his dick and I can’t guarantee the table will hold up!” said Betsy as she got into position.

“Mmm...you better not make him stop! Oohhh we’re going to have serious problems if he stops!” Surge cried out.

Betsy grinned at the younger woman’s tone. It sounded like she was really getting into this. She was poised to join her as she positioned herself with her knees rested at Logan’s side. She then reached behind to angle his erect penis so that it was right in line with her wet entrance. Once ready, she plunged her hips downward and drove his member into the depths of her pussy. Like she had done with her oral teasing, she focused on power rather than fervor. Since Logan had a healing factor, he was durable enough to take it and she figured she would make the most of it.

Betsy practically dug her nails into his waist as she rhythmically slammed her pelvis down against his, forcing his dick into the hot depths of her vagina. She flexed her inner muscles with each motion, adding extra tightness and extra sensation to each movement. The focus wasn’t on speed or fervor. Betsy fucked him with raw force, making it like a sexual exercise of sorts and one that Logan was more than capable of matching.

“Oh yeah! That’s it! You like it hard, don’t you, luv?” seethed Betsy, “You’re a warrior, Logan! Fuck me like one!”

“Oohhh I think he’s taking that as a challenge!” exclaimed Surge, feeling a sudden increase in the fervor of Logan’s teasing.

“That’s the point, luv!” she said with a wry grin.

The table was really shaking. Now the two women were facing one another as they each drew pleasure from the feral mutant. Logan was letting out deep growls each motion of Betsy’s hips. These growls sent him into a deeper state of lust which he took out on Surge’s pussy. He forced her to lean forward a bit so he could part her thighs wider. This allowed him to launch an assault on her inner depths with his tongue, giving extra attention to her swollen clit and intensify the sensations. They were so overwhelming at times that between them and the shaking table, Surge almost lost her balance. Luckily, Betsy was there to catch her and their close proximity allowed them to do some exploring of their own.

“I-I-I’m so wet! I’m going to cum soon!” gasped Surge, now leaning into Betsy’s grasp.

“Then allow me to assist,” Betsy offered.

While still working her hips against Logan’s dick, Betsy captured Surge’s lips in another kiss. This time there was no shock. It was a simple outburst of sexual energy and Surge went with it. While they kissed, Betsy started fondling Surge’s breast. They were a size and a half smaller than hers and not as round, but she had larger nipples that happened to be fully erect. Betsy quickly discovered that Surge really enjoyed having her nipples pinched. She sensed that Surge was just discovering this as well. Between these new sensations and the added sensation of Logan orally teasing her pussy, her orgasm was drawing near faster than expected.

This cycle of pleasure between Logan, Betsy, and Surge continued in a way that rocked the massage table. Betsy was kept fucking Logan with the force that only a trained assassin could manage while they coordinated on Surge. After a while, Betsy stopped kissing her and used her lips to further stimulate Surge’s nipples. This added stimulation along with Logan’s increased attention to her clit drove her over the edge.

When her climax hit, she grabbed onto Betsy’s shoulders and buried her face in her neck. As she let out muffled cries, her pussy throbbed from the release of sensations. Some light secretions of feminine fluid followed. When this hit Logan’s face, he was overwhelmed by the scent. The feral creature was overtaken with lust and he had two attractive women with which to vent it.

“Mmm...that smell,” he said in a low tone that simmered with intent, “You ladies have done enough. Now it’s my turn!”

In a show of strength that surprised the two women, Logan rose up and pinned them on the massage table. Now Betsy was the one on her back and Surge was on top of her, still dazed from her orgasm. He rose up to his knees and positioned himself over them, making sure Surges legs were propped at Betsy’s side while Betsy’s legs were spread and elevated. This way he had access to both their pussies. Before either women could catch their breath, he grabbed Betsy by the thighs and thrust his dick back into her where he quickly established a new rhythm. Whereas Betsy was more thorough with her body motions, Logan unleashed a fury of feral humping that rocked both women.

“Oh-oh-ohhhhh! Such an animal!” Betsy cried out.

“I-I thought you wanted a warrior,” said Surge, still panting from her orgasm.

“Too bad! You’re getting both!” growled Logan.

The two women clung to each other as they allowed the former living weapon to fully immerse himself in his fantasy. He demonstrated the kind of primal fervor that could be the product of both an animal and a warrior. Using both their bodies as leverage, Logan drove his hips forward and pumped his manhood in and out of Betsy’s pussy. He didn’t restrict himself to just her pussy either. At times he pulled out and thrust into Surge’s pussy as well. While she was still a bit tender after her orgasm, she was still dazed with lust. The two women trusted Logan to give their pussies equally treatment and after the way they worked him over earlier, he had more than enough energy to handle it.

As Logan alternated between pussies, Surge and Betsy used the rocking motion incurred by the force of his trusts to heighten the experience. Her nipples still erect, Surge rubbed her breasts against Betsy’s in a way that allowed both their nipples to mesh. In addition, Surge also rubbed her pelvis against her in a way that further stimulated Betsy’s clit. It offered a unique mix of sensations in addition to Logan’s thrusting. Betsy was actually surprised at the creative ways in which Surge used her body. It added to the experience and built up the feelings.

Fueled by his immersion within this fantasy, Logan drew it out with the two women. He made a conscious effort not to climax too quickly. When he got close a few times, he pulled out for a moment before thrusting into another pussy. This alternation made it difficult for Betsy to reach her orgasm on Logan’s hard fucking alone. It was Surge’s creative stimulation of her nipples and clit that did the job. After a good while of shared humping, Logan was pounding into Betsy’s pussy again. This time she was close and Surge gave her an extra push by reaching behind and fondling her clit in between thrusts.

“Oh fuck! Oh my God! I-I-I’m going to cum!” Betsy cried out in between sharp gasps.

“Then do it. This is your fantasy too,” said Surge playfully.

Betsy closed her eyes and clung to the sides of the massage table. Surge used her thumb to put more pressure on her clit while Logan stepped up his thrusting, sensing from the throbbing of her inner muscles that she was close. After a few more moments of heavy stimulation, Betsy threw her head back and let out a cry of orgasmic euphoria. Her body contorted under the collective pressure of Logan and Surge. Logan actually slowed his thrusting a bit as he felt the contractions around his member. While this filled Betsy with waves of euphoria, it also shifted Logan’s focus. Now no longer content to draw it out, he wanted to finish this fantasy.

“You ladies have had your fun. Now I want mine!” he said strongly.

“Who are we to deny you?” quipped Surge, “Go on. Tell us how to make this fantasy complete.”

“Or better yet...show us!” said Betsy, still breathless from her orgasm.

With a wry grin, Logan went back to work. He pulled out of Betsy and grabbed Surge by the hips. He pulled her up slightly so that she was on her hands and knees. He then grabbed her by the hips and thrust back into her, resuming his fervent body movements from before and making a strong push towards his own climax. It rocked the table harder than before and Surge was a bit surprised at first by how hard he was with his fucking. Once again, Betsy let the younger woman lean on her for support. It didn’t take long before he was ready to blow his load.

“He’s close, Noriko. I think we should make it special for him,” said Betsy.

“How...how do we do that?” asked Surge, still panting in between Logan’s hard thrusts.

“He’s not very articulate when he’s fucking, but he’s projecting his thoughts rather loudly. I know what he wants and I know how we can accommodate him.”

Logan’s grunts turned to all out growls. The seething look on his face indicated he was at the point of no return. So just as he was about to pop, Betsy pulled Surge off him and repositioned themselves in front of them. Surge followed her lead as the two women stood on the side of the table and turned Logan so that his reddened dick was right in line with their faces. Betsy quickly grabbed him around the base of his shaft and gave him a few more strokes to finish the job. When his climax hit, the feral mutant let out a deep moan as he released a thick load of manly fluid. Betsy opened her mouth so she could catch the first stream. Then she let Surge get into position so she could catch the rest. Some of it ended up on their face and chin. The two women also took turns licking the last drops off the tip.

“Mmm...did we get it all?” asked Surge as she slurped down the last of his fluids.

“Not necessarily,” said Betsy, referring to the cum still dripping from her face, “But that’s an easy fix.”

With Logan still enjoying the sensations of his sexual release, Betsy and Surge kissed again. In the process they licked the remaining cum off each others’ faces. It was an erotic, yet playful gesture. Surge was no longer that uncomfortable with it. If anything, she was starting to enjoy it. Even Logan couldn’t help but notice.

“Damn! I expected this kind of shit from Betsy, but I’m impressed Surge!” said Logan.

“And why would you expect it from me?” scoffed Betsy.

“Given the uniform you wear, why shouldn’t he?” shrugged Surge, “But as someone who doesn’t wear as many thongs, I admit I impressed myself.”

“That mean you and Allerdyce are gonna be kinkier from now on?” asked Logan.

“That remains to be seen,” said Surge, “You’ve fulfilled your Asian fantasy. I’m still working on the ones I’m going to fulfill.”

“Well you won’t find a better opportunity than this ritual, luv,” said Betsy with an encouraging gesture.

“No kidding,” said Surge with a grin, “And after having been part of this exotic fantasy, I think I have a good idea of where to start!”

Logan and Betsy couldn’t help but be proud of the young woman. While Logan remained on the table and Betsy took a moment to stretch a bit, Surge was already making her leave in search of her next fantasy. Opportunities like this didn’t come around too often. Some were already mature enough to know their sexual proclivities. For others like Surge, this ritual provided a unique window in which to really explore both their lust and their fantasies.

* * *

**New Olympus Temple - Central Chamber**

Ororo Munroe had never been one to plan around nature. It was one of the more subtle aspects of her mutant powers. She was guided by nature just as much as she guided it when she summoned the elements. This allowed her to be in tune with nature in a way that others couldn’t match. Since nature extended to sex, she was fairly comfortable following the whims of her lust. It certainly went a long ways with her and Logan. Their fondness for the more primal aspects of love ensured a very active relationship. That same nature, however, led her to other follow more than just current feelings. Sometimes feelings of the past had a way of creeping in.

_‘Is that...music? I didn’t know this temple had a sound system. It appears to be coming from the central chamber. I wonder...’_

She had been on her way to the pool for a quick dip in between romps. She quickly set aside that plan and followed the sound of the music. It led her to the central area where Amara had conducted the initial ritual with everybody. The mini-beds were still there, but no one had used it since. It had been quiet up until this moment and as Ororo entered the spacious area to investigate, she noticed something else.

“That music...why do I feel like I’ve heard it before?” she wondered aloud.

“Because you have, Ororo,” came a voice from nearby.

Ororo turned to her right to see Kurt approaching. He appeared after having teleported from wherever it was controlled the music. As he approached, she smiled. His presence brought back memories of where she had heard this enchanting melody.

“Zhis vas zhe music ve danced to zhat night,” he told her, “Ve vere preparing for an impromtu date if I recall. It vas shortly before you and Wolverine grew serious.”

“Yes, I remember now,” said Ororo, “You were so charming. You looked very nice in that tuxedo you were wearing.”

“You looked nice in zhat dress you vere wearing as vell. Although right now, I vould have to say you look much better in zhe naked flesh zhat God gave you.”

Ororo blushed a bit under such kind words. She could tell he was a bit more uncomfortable walking around naked than she was. She had always been comfortable with her body, almost to the point that it embarrassed some. She made sure that any embarrassment Kurt may have felt melted away by pulling him into an embrace and letting their naked skin mesh. While in this embrace, they found themselves moving to the music. It was a dance they had done before, but under very different circumstances.

“If memory serves me right, we never got a chance to complete our dance that night,” said Ororo.

“Nein,” Kurt sighed, “A crisis came up as is often zhe case in our line of work.”

“But even after it was over, we didn’t make much of an effort to finish what we started,” she added, “At the time, my feelings for Logan were still growing. But I’d be lying if I said that part of me didn’t feel something that night. I can tell you felt it too. You just never pursued it.”

“Are you going to refuse to let me go unless I give you a reason?” he said half-jokingly.

“I don’t want to, but an explanation would be nice.”

Kurt found himself in a awkward position it wasn’t just because he was in the arms of a beautiful naked woman. Ororo had such an enchanting personality. He figured that every man was drawn to her at some point. That night where they went out was his moment where he looked upon her as more than just the elegant yet powerful force on the X-men. It was a moment that didn’t last and for reasons that were as obvious as they were unsaid.

“I apologize if my silence evoked any negative emotions, Ororo,” he said honestly as they continued dancing.

“Oh come now, Kurt. I know you. There’s too much good in your heart. You would never willingly hurt someone you care about,” said Ororo kindly.

“Even if it isn’t willing, it is often a result of my own choices,” Kurt continued in a serious tone, “I’ve never been good vith intimacy. Letting people get close has often caused problems for obvious reasons.”

“That’s their loss,” she said while playfully running her hands over his furry complexion.

“I know it’s in our nature to seek intimacy vith others. However, I’ve often resided myself to a certain emotional seclusion. Some of it comes from adhering to my faith. Some of it comes from those old notions zhat no one could ever love someone who looks like I do.”

“I hope you don’t subscribe to that notion. You’re beautiful in a very special way, Kurt Wagner.”

“Coming from you, zhat ensures I’ll never fall too deeply into zhat mindset,” he said with a smile, “But at zhe same time, it runs counter to your approach. You’ve always been one to embrace your natural passions. It’s part of vhat makes you so easy to love. I can also understand vhy you vould connect so strongly vith someone like Logan. Zhe noises I’ve heard you two make are proof of zhat.”

Ororo blushed again, but kept smiling. Kurt wasn’t the first one to bring up the noise she and Logan made when they were following their natural passions, but he was definitely the most polite. His soft hands trailed up her naked flesh as they continued dancing, his expression remaining serious the whole time.

“I’m afraid I just can’t share zhat nature. Going all zhe vay back to my relationship vith Amanda Sefton, I’ve never been comfortable following zhe whims of my emotions. I find it easier to remain focused and disciplined.”

“And that’s why you didn’t want to finish our dance?” said Ororo.

“It’s vhy I didn’t vant to risk stirring any further emotions,” said Kurt, “It vas just easier for both of us.”

“Was it really?” she questioned.

“Vell...vhen a beautiful woman is involved, it’s never as easy as ve vant,” he conceded.

He was as honest as he was sincere. Ororo expected nothing less from Kurt Wagner. He was almost solemn, as if he had resided himself to a certain level of loneliness. Ororo did her best to counter those feelings, silently urging their dancing to become more sensual. They seemed to help. Kurt was soon smiling again. Now that she had her reason, she knew just what to do about it.

“Sometimes you’re too honest for your own good, Kurt,” said Ororo somewhat teasingly.

“I admit it gets me into trouble sometimes,” he said with a slight chuckle.

“Even if you’re right about us being different, that doesn’t mean we can’t share a dance or two. Being honest doesn’t have to involve cutting yourself off from new experiences. As long as there’s love in your heart, you shouldn’t be afraid to embrace it.”

“I don’t doubt zhat. Zhis ritual is helping do just zhat,” he said.

“And part of embracing means finishing what we started that night. So without dwelling too much on the past, why don’t we share that dance? Perhaps if you’re daring enough, we can add _other_ experiences into the mix.”

Her tone was seductive yet serious. It was a tone that made clear that she intended to do more than just dance with him. She had a unique way of making it feel both sincere and erotic. Kurt was quickly enchanted by her grace, feeling none of the reservations that usually went along with intimacy. He didn’t even think it was a side-effect of the wine. It was all Ororo and the sheer power of her personality.

Having voiced no further concerns, Kurt and Ororo began their overdue dance. They made their way towards the north part of the room where the music echoed the loudest. In an area between the mini-beds, they stood in an affectionate embrace and moved to the music. The music from that night was actually some exotic jazz with some African style beats. It had a nice rhythm that wasn’t too slow and allowed for honest passion to flow. With his hands now on her hips and her arms around his neck, Kurt and Ororo shared this dance for the duration of the track.

Along the way, Ororo threw in a trick of sorts. It was the same trick she used that night when they first attempted such a dance. Using her powers, she directed some wind from the windows and ventilation to form a soft whirlwind around them. This wind soon turned into a cushion of air under them, which allowed them to dance on an actual cloud. It was a unique experience and one that Kurt was glad to embrace.

“Talk about divine grace,” he teased as the wind ruffled his fur.

“You seemed to enjoy this the first time,” joked Ororo.

“I did. However, I vasn’t naked zhat time. Wind has a vay of sending shivers through all zhe wrong places.”

“Then I’ll just have to keep you warm.”

Ororo’s gestures became more seductive. As they continued to dance through her winds, she traced her hands down his face and over his furry body. She felt along his arms and over his chest. She also pressed her naked form against him more intently, allowing her thigh to rub against his groin. Even through the winds, his manhood reacted. The exotic touch of his furry form also roused her desires as well. His furry touch reminded her somewhat of Logan’s hairy complexion. It added an element of sexuality to their dancing that led to an unavoidable encore.

“Kurt...how much longer can we expect to the music to play?” Ororo asked in a deep tone.

“Long enough to do any of zhose experiences you mentioned,” he said with a devilish grin.

“Good to know,” she said with a grin of her own.

The track had stopped and a new one had just begun. This one had a slower, more sensual rhythm. It quickly captivated Kurt and Ororo. In the spirit of new experiences, they came together in a deep kiss. As their lips meshed, the winds around them settled. Kurt skillfully used his tail to slither up her thighs as a means to further express his desire. Ororo responded in kind, leading them over to a nearby mini-bed where they could begin a dance of a different kind.

“Ororo...” said Kurt, breaking from the kiss momentarily.

“Yes Kurt?”

“If ve had continued our dance zhat night, is zhere a chance it could have ended like zhis?” he asked, his voice thick with desire.

It was a profound question to ask while in the heat of the moment, but it wasn’t unreasonable to bring up. Ororo only thought about it for a moment. Considering how her relationship panned out with Logan and how Kurt had moved on, she could only offer a partial answer.

“I’d rather not dwell on how our last dance could have ended,” she said to him, “I’d rather focus on how we’re going to make this dance even more memorable.”

Kurt accepted her answer without question. In the spirit of making this dance memorable, he joined her on the mini-bed. Since she was the one still controlling the winds, she got to be on top. Kurt laid down on his back and let Ororo continue the dance. Now hovering over him, she put on an erotic show for him. With the music playing in the background, she began swaying and moving her body to the steady beats. She looked as divine as any angel and Kurt was quickly captivated by her spirit. As she danced, he reached up and fondled her ample breasts. He eventually rose up to taste around her large nipples and mocha-colored skin.

As Ororo continued her show, she allowed her hips to roughly grind against his. This helped intensify his arousal, allowing him to become fully erect after about halfway through the song. As the African goddess hovered over him, she let his hardened member rub around her inner thighs. The furry feeling from his skin was all the more tantalizing. She continued to tease him while Kurt remained buried in her breasts. Then another song started and she pushed him onto his back again.

“Kurt...dance with me,” said Ororo in a passionate tone.

Now with her hands on his chest, she steadily lowered herself onto his erect manhood. She made sure to descend nice and slowly, allowing him to savor every inch as her vaginal muscles engulfed his length. The new song had more of a tropical flavor, setting the kind of beat that could make for a steady kind of sex. As Kurt savored the hot feeling of her womanly depths, Ororo began gyrating her hips to the sound of the music.

“Mien Gott! Ororo...so divine,” he gasped.

“Then I guess that makes you an angel,” quipped Ororo.

Her appropriately tender words evoked another smile. As Ororo worked her hips to the rhythm of the music, they exchanged warm gestures. She leaned over and kissed him while he adjusted his legs so he could move his hips with hers. It wasn’t the kind of romantic undertone they had experienced during the night of their previous dance. These gestures were more friendly, fueled by the kind of passion between two people who trusted and respected one another a great deal. It made for the kind of dance that would be plenty memorable.

Ororo continued to sway her body as she rode him, mixing sex and dance in a very potent way. The beat of the music required that she was smooth and thorough with her movements. As she worked her hips up and down along his length, she made sure there were no pauses. Kurt’s dick moved smoothly inside her pussy, slithering in and out in a way befitting of a dance. When the beat to the music picked up, she intensified the movement of her hips. This added intensity increased the sensation, evoking deeper gasps and sharper grunts. It was a long song so it made for a nice, drawn out experience.

“Ooh Kurt! The heavens have blessed you indeed!” Ororo cried out.

“Mmm...I feel blessed,” he said through deeper moans.

She continued riding him, leaning over and sharing a few more kisses until the song ended. When a new one began, Ororo leaned back and let out more impassioned moans. This time the song had a more base, not unlike the kind typical of a dance club. She reached behind and gripped her own butt, helping to spread her inner folds wider so she could take on more of his manhood. Kurt used the new song as an opportunity to do some dancing of his own. Rising up from his position, he adjusted his legs so that both feet were now on the bed with his arms around his waist. This still allowed her to move her hips, but it also allowed him to do some thrusting of his own to supplement each movement.

“The music! The feeling! So good...so wonderful!” gasped Ororo, her tone a mix of grace and burning lust.

Kurt continued to admire her as she slithered and swayed her body so gracefully, continually working his dick within her tight womanhood in the process. She leaned back further as more intense sensations followed. Kurt used this as an opportunity to take a more active role, following her body until she was now flat on her back. His member never left her depths in the process. Now with her hands draped near her head, she allowed Kurt to carry on the dance. Holding her legs up and elevating her hips slightly, he began rocking his hips to the music. He followed the same rhythm she had established, smoothly gliding his manhood in and out of her vagina in a potent display of sexual energy.

“Ohhh you’re so warm and tight, Ororo! I-I don’t know how long I can hold out for you!” he gasped.

“Don’t worry, Kurt. I trust you to finish this dance,” said Ororo through labored pants.

The song continued to reverberate throughout the chamber. Now the heavy base beats mixed with the sound of Kurt’s naked flesh clashing with Ororo’s. He started moving a little faster, pushing his dick in deeper and really penetrating her sensitive depths. He kept her hips elevated by grasping her lower back, allowing him to get in at a good angle. With each move of his hips, Ororo’s body rocked to the beat. It was as if she was still dancing, her breasts swaying in a way that was deeply erotic. Before long, Kurt felt his climax approaching.

As his thrusting grew desperate, Kurt could no longer hold her hips up. Ororo managed to adjust herself so that she was now on her side with one leg arched up over his shoulder. This gave him more leverage to continue his thrusting. It also gave him a new angle that added some additional tightness around his dick. He clung hard to Ororo’s leg while Ororo held onto the side of the mini-bed, showing some flexibility as she kept panting to the musical rhythm of their sex. As the song neared it’s end, Kurt was ready to peak.

“I-I-I’m cumming, Ororo! I’m cumming!” the German mutant grunted.

With intent unfitting of a demon, he slowed his thrusting and steadied his hips. As the feeling overwhelmed him, he clung harder to Ororo’s leg. He moaned out some German words of euphoria as he ejaculated a nice load of his manly fluid into her her vagina. She couldn’t make out what the words meant, but she could gather from the expression on his face what they entailed.

“Mien Gott...you have an amazing effect on one’s soul, Ororo,” said Kurt breathlessly.

“So do you,” she said with a soft purr, “Albeit with a different method.”

“Since zhere is one more song left, I’m inclined to demonstrate another part of zhat method. You trusted me to finish zhis dance and I have no intention of losing zhat trust.”

Ororo smiled and let Kurt do what he felt was necessary. As another song started, he laid down next to her so that he was on his side as well with her facing away. From this position, he slipped his arms around her from behind and started fondling her breasts as he had done earlier. In addition, he directed his tail up her leg again until the tip was right over her the still wet folds. He had learned with other women that it was quite useful in enhancing the sexual experience so he continued to refine this unique craft.

“Mmm...your tail,” said Ororo with a moan of approval.

“I’m finding it’s more useful zhan I thought,” he said with a grin.

As he started massaging her breasts, he began working his tale over and around Ororo’s pussy. He paid extra attention to her clit, which got her moaning again with the same intensity as before. The the current song was slow and jazzy, setting a very sensual mood that further roused her passions. In accord with this song, he worked the tip of his tail up and down her slit in long, fluid motions. He also rubbed her breasts more thoroughly, kissing along her neck to push her towards her building climax.

Ororo’s divine moans intensified in a way that almost canceled out the music. The sensations from his tail and the soft touch of his furry form drew her closer to orgasm. Kurt went all out to make sure it was the kind of orgasm that was as memorable as their first dance. He actually felt some gusts of wind around him, as if they were stirred in accord with Ororo’s passions.

“By the goddess! Ooh Kurt! I’m almost there! Just-just a little more!” she cried out.

“Vhy settle for a little?” said Kurt wryly.

He demonstrated more talent with his tail. Using the spaded tip, he strategically struck right up around her clit. This was more than enough push to give Ororo the climax she craved. When the feeling hit, her whole body tensed and a much sharper gust of wind blew through them. Her thighs and inner folds throbbed to the release of so many sensations. Kurt maintained a firm grip on her haked flesh, keeping her in a fuzzy embrace while she enjoyed this feeling. She continued to enjoy the embrace even after it passed. In a show of appreciation, she turned and gave him a deep kiss of appreciation.

“What a wonderful dance,” said Ororo with a sigh of contentment.

“Indeed,” said the German mutant as the music finally stopped, “I’m glad ve finally had a chance to finish.”

“As am I,” she said with a smile as she rolled on her side so that she was facing him, “It was memorable in a way I’ll remember fondly.”

“As vill I, Ororo. Who vould have thought zhat a demon and a goddess could be such great dance partners?”

“Oh come now, Kurt. Do you make such jokes to every woman after sex?” she laughed.

“I admit I’m no Iceman. I’m trying to keep zhe mood appropriate for zhe duration of zhis ritual,” he said.

“Try not to worry too much about mood. You’re a man of God, Kurt. Since this is a ritual with spiritual undertones, treat it more as a heavenly crusade of sorts. That way you’ll make every woman you dance with feel like a goddess.”

Advice from Ororo Muroe was usually advice worth heeding. Kurt shared one last warm smile with the African beauty as they rested on the mini-bed, enjoying the lingering feelings of afterglow. While Ororo was resting in preparation for her next dance partner so-to-speak, Kurt was considering how he would take her advice to heart. He had already found with Emma and Kitty that his tail was quite useful. He had also put all these sexual undertones into a context. While he had never considered himself much a crusader even if he was a man of faith, if ever there was a cause to take on with divine determination this was it.

* * *

**Outside the Sauna**

“What about this one? Or this one? They smell great and they feel so good on your skin!” said an overly enthusiastic Kitty Pryde as she followed James Proudstar out of the sauna.

“I think you’re a bit overly enthusiastic about the temple’s cache of assorted oils and lubricants,” said Warpath with a light chuckle as he adjusted the towel around his waist.

“Why shouldn’t I be? It’s not like we have a lot of time to go novelty shopping back home.”

“I’m more curious as to why you’re pestering me about this.”

“Oh come on! You had to have noticed how well-built my boyfriend is. Why shouldn’t I pester someone who routinely challenges him to arm wrestling matches over bottles of vodka?”

The Native American mutant shook his head and laughed. Kitty could be so tough during a battle yet so perky when she got excited. He had been taking a break in a sauna when she came phasing in carrying an armful of assorted lubricants. She wasn’t even wearing a towel, making it clear that she was looking to try some of them out. It shouldn’t have been too big a surprise that she would want to do it with someone who had a similar build as her boyfriend. That didn’t make her any less pushy.

Kitty made it clear that she wasn’t going to let him escape. Thankfully, he didn’t even try. He just stood outside the entrance to the sauna where there were a few wooden benches with racks overhead for towels. He removed the towel from his waist to wipe off some of the seat from his body. In the process he revealed that he was nearly as hung as Piotr. That should make this all the more enjoyable.

“Very well. If you won’t decide, I’ll decide for you,” said Kitty as she set aside all the bottles of lubricant except one, “We’ll go with this one. Amara called it the oil of Apollo.”

“Which god was he again?”

“Does it matter? It looks good. It smells good. And if you want, we can do a little test run.”

“And how do you propose we do that?” asked the Native American mutant as he wiped his face with the towel.

“Like I said. That depends on whether or not you want it. I’ve already made it clear that I’m comfortable having sex with guys who have more muscle in their biceps than I do my entire body. I need you to make clear that you’re comfortable flexing those warrior muscles against a gal of my stature.”

Kitty flashed a look of fake innocence, which didn’t go too far given that she was naked and holding a bottle of lubricant. Warpath shook his head in bemusement. Under normal circumstances, he would be hesitant to play along with someone of Kitty Pryde’s age and phsyique. She was as well-conditioned as any X-woman, but her size and youth were what set her apart. Someone of his build seemed like it would be too overwhelming. But these weren’t normal circumstances and Kitty had shown since Piotr’s return that she could handle guys like him. So without giving it much thought, he accepted.

“I don’t know how clear I’ll have to make it. But seeing as how you’ve worked Colossus over so well, I’m willing to give you a shot,” said Warpath.

“You almost sound intrigued,” said Kitty in an appropriately feline tone as she approached the muscular mutant.

“Would you be freaked out if I was?”

“I’d be many things, but freaked out wouldn’t be one of them.”

Kitty reached out and lightly trailed her index finger down his chest and well-toned abs. He was a bit leaner than Piotr’s heavy build, but his body still radiated the kind of strength that she found so alluring. Her seductive demeanor seemed to have an effect as well. She could already see his manhood responding.

“So how do you want to do this?” he asked her as he set his towel aside, “Want to go back into the sauna or find some place else?”

“That’s okay. This area is just fine,” said Kitty as she looked around.

“You sure? It’s essentially a changing area. Doesn’t set much of a mood,” said Warpath.

“For what we’re about to do, that’s a moot point. Just have a seat and I’ll begin the initial test, so to speak.”

It seemed a bit odd that Kitty would want to do such a test out here rather than the sauna, but who was he to argue? She was the one with the lubricant and she wanted to put it to good use. He had no desire to stop her so he did as she requested, taking a seat on the bench right next to where the towels were stored and awating his test of hers.

While he was getting comfortable, Kitty opened the bottle of lube and applied a few dabs on her hand. As she started swirling around in her palms, she noticed it was fairly thin and extra slippery. It also had a nice, honey-like scent. It would be perfect for what she had planned next.

“Hmm...this stuff feels pretty good on my skin,” Kitty commented, “It should feel just as good on your dick.”

“Only one way to find out, eh?” grinned Warpath as he leaned back in anticipation.

Kitty’s gaze grew more seductive as she applied more lube into her hands, making sure she had plenty to work with. Once she gathered enough fluid, she sat down next to the Apache warrior and leaned over him like a fangirl meeting her favorite rockstar. In the process she skillfully manuverd her hands down towards his dick. She swiftly smothered his entire shaft as well as his balls with the lubricant, making it nice and slick. This allowed her to roughly jerk him off, helping to get the blood flowing in all the right ways.

“Ooh...that does feel good on the skin,” said Warpath with a light moan of approval.

“Then I say the initial test is successful!” said Kitty proudly.

“So what would the next test be?”

“I’d rather not talk about testing. Let’s just enjoy our success for a moment.”

Warpath was certainly not opposed to enjoying success. Being an X-man meant taking what he could get. He laid back and allowed Kitty to use her talented hands to full effect. She demonstrated some impressive grip as she rougly squeezed his well-proportioned member with her undersized hands. She was a little rougher than she probably would have been with a man who wasn’t so durable. She kept one hand on the base while sliding the other up and down the shaft, lightly rubbing over the tip in the process to get all the right glands active. The Native American mutant let out light grunts of approval. This lubricant was clearly exceeding their expectations.

As she jerked him off, Kitty showed a kinky side that surprised Warpath somewhat. She leaned over him and trailed her tongue neck, licking over his well-toned muscles. She even found her way to his nipples, which were one of the few sensitive parts of his body that got an extra reaction. Warpath clearly enjoyed her touching, but being the warrior he was at heart he didn’t seek to hog it all. While she was still licking his nipples, he reached behind her and fondled the outer folds of her pussy.

“Mmm...trying to lube me up on your own, Warpath?” purred Kitty.

“Just means you have more to work with,” he quipped.

“In that case I’ll do another quick test to see if it’s as non-toxic as Amara said it was. Don’t bother asking how. I’d rather save my breath for obvious reasons.”

Warpath chuckled as he remained silent and let Kitty do her next test. While he continued fondling her pussy, she trailed her lips and down down his chest until she reached his fully lubed member. She kept both hands on it, still sliding them over his length. By now he was pretty hard. Like Piotr, his penis was pretty thick. It promised to test her inner muscles quite extensively, but first it would test her jaw.

“Let’s see if it tastes as good as it smells,” she said while looking up at him with a seductive leer.

Still flashing that youthful innocence that was so unbelievable at this point, Kitty took his member into her mouth. Warpath was once again impressed by how much of his length she had been able to take. She didn’t quite get the entire thing in, but she got more than half. The presence of the lubricant certainly seemed to help. She quickly started sucking on it as if it were an ice cream cone. She did it with such enthusiasm that Warpath couldn’t tell if she was just really trying to please him or if the lubricant tasted that good. It didn’t really matter because the hot, slithering feeling around his dick felt so good.

“Damn! No wonder Pete was so eager to get back with you! You’ve got a warriors tongue, Pryde!” exclaimed the Native American mutant.

Kitty looked up and purred as she continued sucking his member. She used her tongue more than her lips, really tasting around the base and tip. She let his labored grunts guide her, which helped add to his arousal. As she sucked, his fondling of her pussy grew more fervent. He shoved three fingers into her depths while rubbing her clit with his thumb. It got her to moan as well in between her wet slurps. Before long, they were both fully aroused. This meant they were ready for the final test.

“I think it’s safe to say this lube will do the trick,” said Kitty as she gave Warpath’s dick one last hard stroke.

“That mean you’re ready to use your other mouth?” said the Native American mutant as he gave her pussy another tease for good measure.

“Yes, but not in the way you’re probably thinking,” she said mischiviously.

“What do you mean?”

“I know you may think I’m only as tough as my ability to phase through danger. But as Peter has learned in the time that we’ve been dating, I’m more durable than I look.”

Warpath’s curiosity grew as he watched Kitty stand up from the bench and retrieve the bottle of lubricant. This time she empied out half of it inot her hand so that she had a sizable glob to work with. With this glob in hand, she bent over slightly and began rubbing it around her anus. At first he thought this was a ploy. He assumed the lube was for her pussy. He didn’t think she would be willing to try anal given the disparity between their frames. However, the look on her face indicated she was dead serious.

“Anal? You really want to do anal?” he said, sounding both impressed and wary.

“Why not? I think my vagina has earned a breather,” she joked.

“Back up for a sec. Have you done anal before? With Peter?” Warpath questioned.

“We live in a house with women like Emma Frost and guys like Gambit. Don’t tell me that surprises you.”

“I’m not surprised. I’m just...puzzled. I saw how you and Piotr measured up during the initial ritual.”

“You looked?” Kitty teased.

“I’m being serious here, Pryde. It’s one thing for a gal like you to take a guy like him. But anal is a tighter fit so to speak. It’s not usually comfortable, especially when the guy has the kind of strength to do some serious damage.”

“Are you saying I can’t take it?” she said, pretending to be offended.

“I’m saying it’s a little risky. Even if you’ve done it with Peter, he knows your body. I don’t. And I’d rather not kill the mood of the whole damned ritual.”

He was genuniley concerned. Kitty offered a reassuring smile, but he was still a bit skeptical. She finished applying the lube before making her way back over to him with the bottle still in hand. She had a feeling that he and others would be a little surprised that the young and vivacious Kitty Pryde had a taste for anal. It was a side to her that she never had a chance to show outside her bedroom with Piotr. Being the adventurous girl she was, she figured this was the best time to show the more exotic side of Kitty Pryde.

“It’ll be okay, James. I promise,” she said in a more serious tone, “If I can handle Peter, I can handle you.”

“Is that a certainty or a challenge?” Warpath asked her.

“Why can’t it be both?”

“Do I need to remind you that I’m being serious?”

“So am I,” she said as she sat down next to him again, “I know you’re trying to be careful and I appreciate that. But I’m am X-man just like you. I’m tougher than my appearance would indicate. Let me prove it.”

She sounded both confident and serious. To reinforce her point, she poured the rest of the lube into her hand and started stroking his penis again. This helped make sure he stayed nice and hard. She still bore that upbeat innocence of a youthful young woman, but Warpath knew that Kitty Pryde was more than that. She had proven herself on the battlefield with the X-men. She didn’t need to prove herself by showing she could handle anal sex as well, but she wanted to anyways. And he had to admit, there was a certain appeal to finding out just how a girl like her could handle a guy like Colossus.

“You really feel it necessary to prove yourself like this?” he asked her.

“I think your dick knows the answer to that. You’re still rock hard and now you’re lubed up as well,” said Kitty playfully.

“So we’re both rising to the challenge, so to speak,” said the Native American with a wry grin, “I’m willing to give you a warrior’s chance. But if at any point I sense something is wrong, I’m going to stop this before it gets serious. Understand?”

“Completely and in full agreement,” she said, still brimming with confidence.

“Then get on your knees and lean against the wall. Let’s do this little test of yours.”

Now Warpath was taking this seriously as well. Kitty had set this into motion and she was ready to see it through. She got into position just as Warpath said, rising up onto her knees with her hands pressed against the wall. Warpath got up from the bench and stood behind her, lightly rubbing his lubed up cock in the process to prepare himself. He placed one hand on her hips while holding his member with the other as he guided it towards her opening. It was very slick from the lubricant, but he was still cautious before entering.

“Okay Kitty, here it comes,” he warned her.

“Don’t bother telling me to brace myself. I’m ready for it, warrior!” said Kitty boldly.

Trusting her word, Warpath made sure the tip of his penis was right at her tight hole. He then used both her hands to lightly spread her butt cheeks. The Apache warrior took a deep breath before making his next move, knowing there was no going back now. Using only a faction of his strength, he eased his penis into Kitty’s ass. He went slowly. Even with the lube, she was really tight. It felt very good around his member, but he resisted the urge to just thrust into her. As he slowly slid his way into her, he felt her inner muscles relax to accommodate him. At one point when he was about halfway in, he felt he had reached a limit. However, Kitty wanted more.

“Don’t stop! Keep going!” she urged him.

“Are you...” Warpath began.

“I can take it! Plus, I want it! Go deeper!”

It sounded like an outight demand and Warpath listened. Still proceeding carefully, he pushed his dick in further. With every additional inch, Kitty’s breathing intensified. He couldn’t tell if it was uncomfortable or if she was enjoying it. But he kept going until eventually his dick was all the way inside her. At that point, he was impressed. This girl who had a deceptively small frame took his entire length into her ass. Moreover, she seemed to really enjoy it.

“Ooh I can feel it! So deep in my ass!” Kitty exclaimed.

“Damn Pryde! You...like this, don’t you?” grunted Warpath.

“I’ll like it even more if you start moving your hips! Go on! I can take it!”

He was beyond questioning her at this point. Setting his caution and concerns aside, Warpath let his lust take over and he started working his pelvis back and forth. Powerful sensations soon followed, the extra tightness of her ass really squeezing his dick in a very intoxicating way. He still made sure to temper his strength, but he didn’t treat Kitty as if she was overly fragile either. He steadily built up a strong sexual rhythm, one that focused on the quality of each thrust over the quantity. He was extra thorough, making sure his dick was all the way in her ass before he slid it out almost all the way. When he thrust it back in, he felt Kitty’s rectal muscles tense accordingly. As the pace built up, her sharp gasps turned to blissful moans.

“Oh yes! Ohh yes! Fuck my ass! Fuck it! Ooh I love it!” she cried out.

Warpath responded by speeding up the pace, further testing Kitty’s smaller stature. She took on the extra fervor like the hardened X-man she was. She was able to hide the initial discomfort at first. Even though she had done this with Piotr before, it was still somewhat painful initially. However, the lubricant did it’s job and she was able to adjust her inner muscles accordingly. She even started rocking her body back and forth along with Warpath’s thrusting, helping to guide his member in and out of her ass. It was amazing to think she had been so skeptical about how anal sex could be pleasurable at first. She had since learned that human anatomy was every bit as amazing as mutant abilities. She even reached down with her right hand and started fondling her pussy, further adding to the sensations.

This test of Kitty Pryde’s durability and stature continued, quickly becoming lost in a daze of lust. Warpath’s dick slid in and out of her ass, each thrust maintaining what he surmised to be the limit of how much of his strength that Kitty could take. He kept a firm grip on her hips and bent his knees slightly so he could thrust into her at just the right angle. Kitty continued to moan and grunt, her body pressing up against the wall each time she rocked her hips. As Warpath drew out the feeling, she continued fingering herself with more fervor. The feeling continued to build, eventually getting to a point where they both craved more.

Having shown considerable restraint to this point, Warpath finally allowed himself to get creative. With his manhood still buried in her ass, he demonstrated his powerful strength and lifted her up in his arms. It caught Kitty by surprise, but in a good way. Still facing away, she reached behind and grabbed onto his neck while he held her just above her knees. Showing both strength and balance, he started bouncing her up and down his dick with the same tenacity as before. It was not unlike a display that Piotr would do while they were getting intimate and Kitty made sure to voice her approval.

“Oohhhh fuck! So...so strong!!” she cried out in delight.

“You...you really like it, don’t you?” grunted Warpath.

“I...I love it! Ooh keep showing me that warrior strength! It’s going to make me cum!”

Warpath kept out it, holding her thighs firmly as he bounced her on his cock more fervently. He started putting his legs into it, really driving his manhood into the depths of her bowels. This show of strength was really getting her going. She continued holding onto his neck from behind with one hand while rubbing her pussy with the other. These combined forces quickly sent her to the brink of orgasm. Her gasps grew desperate as both her pussy and ass throbbed in anticipation. When she reached her climax, she let out a high pitched squeal that actually left Warpath’s ears ringing. He had to slow down as he felt her inner muscles rapidly contract. Almost as surprising as her cries was the fact that her climax included a rare female ejaculation. It was yet another physical feat from this young woman that impressed the Apache warrior.

“Damn, Pryde! Are you always this loud?” he asked as he caught his breath.

“You’re just lucky...I didn’t phase through the floor on you,” said Kitty, her tone breathless from the throbbing sensations of her orgasm.

“That actually happened?”

“More than once I’m afraid,” she snickered.

Warpath was learning all sorts of new things about this girl. He heard rumors a while back that during one of Kitty and Piotr’s rounds of reunion sex, Kitty phased through her bedroom floor and landed in the rec room naked during a movie marathon with the young mutants. He thought it was just another typical dirty rumor, but now he wasn’t so sure. It left him both impressed and eager to see more from this girl. Kitty seemed to sense that as she turned her head and kissed along his neck.

“I think you’ve shown enough strength for me, Warpath. Now it’s my turn!” she told him in a fittingly feline tone.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” asked Warpath, now genuinely intrigued by what this girl had planned.

“Sit back down and I’ll show you!”

Warpath grinned in anticipation as he complied with her request. He had still been holding her up in his arms for the duration of her climax. His legs were getting tired anyways and he could use a breather of sorts. Before sitting down, he lifted Kitty up off her so that it was easier to move. She stayed close as he sat down where he had been sitting earlier, his penis still reddened from so much activity. Once seated, Kitty positioned herself so that she was standing between her legs and still facing away. She then lowered herself as if she was going to sit down on his lap, reaching behind and grabbing his dick so that she could guide it back into her ass.

“Just relax and let me get you off in a way worthy of a warrior,” she said with a playful purr.

“Just don’t phase me through the floor with you,” he joked.

“No promises.”

Despite her inner muscles being a bit sore from her earlier orgasm, Kitty toughed it out and started bouncing up and down the Native American mutant’s length. She moved at a much greater pace than he had earlier, relying more on quantity rather than quality. As she worked his member in and out of her, she clenched her rectal muscles as hard as she could. This earned her some very favorable reactions that motivated her even further.

Warpath’s grunts quickly grew more ragged as tightness of Kitty’s ass overwhelmed his manhood with sensation. She leaned forward a bit and held onto his knees for leverage so she could work it as hard as necessary. As the feeling escalated, he gripped the back of the bench to the point where his strength caused it to splinter slightly. He jerked his hips up slightly with each movement, but left most of the work to Kitty. It took a bit longer than expected to get him close, but even when it finally drew near she didn’t let up.

“Come on! Come on, Warpath! Do it! Fill my ass with your cum!” she urged him.

The Native American responded only with heightened grunts as he was poised for his sexual release. When it arrived, he closed his eyes and let out a war cry of sorts as he released a load of his semen deep into her ass. Even as he ejaculated, Kitty kept on moving to maximize every sensation. It was only when it started burning that he finally encouraged her to slow down. As her fervent motions eased, her rectal muscles squeezed every last drop of his fluid out of him. It was not a typical show of strength by any measure, but it was still deeply satisfying.

“What do you say, Warpath? Have I settled any lingering concerns about my petite stature?” teased Kitty as she rose up off him.

“To a certain extent, yes,” he replied coyly, “Knowing you can handle anal sex so well does force me to reassess some of my previous assumptions about you.”

“Were your assumptions really that low beforehand?” she questioned.

“Let’s just say I didn’t see how you could measure up to a guy like Peter and I’m not just talking physically. I can’t be the only one who thought you two were mismatched.”

“You’re not sadly,” said Kitty, rolling her eyes a bit.

“Speaking as a guy strong enough to arm wrestle him on weekends, I can say that it’s not easy finding a woman who can handle the pressure. I’m sure he’s told you this, but guys like us gotta watch ourselves every day. We practically walk on egg-shells, worried we may hurt someone we care about if we flex the wrong muscles.”

“Yes, Peter and I have had that conversation. I like to think we’ve worked past it.”

“And I wouldn’t have believed you until just now,” said Warpath proudly, “After what we just did, I now know you’ve got more strength than your frame would indicate. That along a kinky side that I’m sure any Russian farm boy would appreciate assures me your both strong enough.”

Kitty laughed as she stretched out a bit, allowing some excess fluid to spill from her ass. She couldn’t help but feel accomplished in proving to Warpath that she was stronger than she looked. Proving such strength to an Apache warrior made the sex all the more satisfying and there was plenty more to prove as the ritual continued to unfold.

* * *

**Up next: Jean and Laura surprise some new partners while Rogue enlists additional manpower**


	7. Old Friends and New Manpower

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 7: Old Friends and New Manpower**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple - Dormitories**

Certain feelings were akin to forbidden fruit. They were not the kinds of desires that were openly or even subtly expressed that frequently. Yet they were always present on some levels. They were secrets that were kept for complicated yet valid reasons. Rarely if ever was there an opportunity for these feelings to emerge. This ritual was a very unique opportunity so it was only natural to entertain such feelings.

Bobby Drake had been pondering all the ways in which he could make the most of this ritual. He had already had sex with the princess of Nova Roma and his ex-girlfriend. After leaving the sauna and returning to one of the dormitories to prepare for his next encounter, he couldn’t help but entertain the possibility of having sex with women he would never have a chance with under normal circumstances.

_‘So many girls and so little time. Good thing this wine has me and my dick feeling like a kid on a sugar high. I’m so ready to take on more girls! Between Rogue, Emma Frost, and Storm I doubt I’ll ever get a chance with this much pussy in my life!’_

_‘With vulgar thoughts like that, you may get fewer chances than you think.’_

Bobby was caught completely by surprise by the sound of a powerful telepathic voice in his mind. He was so startled that he knocked over a few candles that he had to put out with his ice powers. As he scrambled to gather himself and his dented dignity, he turned to see a very naked Jean Grey standing in his door way. Even though he saw her naked along with everyone else during the initial ritual, it still struck him in a way that seeing other naked women hadn’t.

“Jean I...didn’t mean to project that loudly,” said Bobby awkwardly.

“It’s alright. I’ve heard worse, although yours is always unique,” she said with a friendly smile.

“Should I be worried about that?”

“Under normal circumstances, you might. But we’re in a temple taking part in a fertility sex ritual. I’d say these circumstances are anything but normal so I don’t expect either of us to treat it as such.”

Bobby’s awkwardness lingered as Jean used her telekinesis to close the door behind him. He found himself diverting his gaze somewhat as she walked up to him, swaying her hips with an unmistakably seductive grace. In the spirit of those circumstances she just mentioned, he understood fully where this was going.

“You know, something occurred to me recently,” said Jean as she sat down on the bed and leaned back on her arms.

“You mean aside from how crazy this whole festival has been?” said Bobby, still standing nearby.

“You’re the only one who never made a pass at me when I first arrived at the institute,” she said, not missing a beat, “You, me, Scott, Warren, and Hank were the original X-men. Since I was the first girl, I got plenty of attention. I dated Warren. I ended up marrying Scott. Even Hank gave me a kiss on the cheek on the day I arrived.”

“I think it helped that you were beautiful even with your clothes on.”

“So you did notice.”

“You expected me not to? A teenage boy who noticed anything remotely akin to a beautiful woman?”

“So why didn’t you take a shot? If for no other reason than to fool around like I know you’re prone to do.”

Bobby shifted awkwardly again. He couldn’t avoid eye-contact with a psychic, let alone one who was naked. Jean was genuinely curious. It was amazing she still remembered those early years. They seemed so long ago. Even with all the conflicts they faced back then, it was hard to forget that Jean was the first woman on the team. The others sure noticed and Bobby was no exception. The idea of him flirting with Jean as the others had to varying degrees was one of those forbidden fruits that he had largely ignored. Now he couldn’t ignore it any longer.

“The short answer is pretty basic,” he said, “I was the youngest on the team. I didn’t think I had a shot with an older woman.”

“Sounds logical, but I’m sure the long answer is more interesting,” said Jean curiously.

“I guess that depends on what you find interesting,” sighed Bobby, “Believe it or not, I was a little self-conscious back then.”

“You? Bobby Drake? The guy who juggled snowballs in front of random girls in exchange for phone numbers?” said Jean with a raised eyebrow.

“I know. Crazy, huh? But there’s a difference between random girls and someone like you. You’re Jean Grey. You’re a cut above most girls and not just because you rub elbows with cosmic entities. Back then, I saw you as someone who was just too far out of my league. I looked at guys like Warren and Scott, who had so much more to offer. It didn’t feel right taking a shot at someone I knew I didn’t have a chance with.”

“Sounds like you’re selling yourself too short, Bobby.”

“Even so, you were and still are the kind of woman that takes an extra special something. I don’t know how else to describe it, but I’m pretty sure I don’t have it. Since you were so caught up with my friends, it just didn’t feel right to throw my hat into the ring.”

Bobby usually wasn’t this serious. He sounded as though he never fully articulated this with words or thoughts. Yet he was being completely honest. Jean could sense that without any help from her powers. He still looked a bit awkward and she noticed his eyes kept drifting towards her breasts. His disposition seemed like the living embodiment for why he didn’t try what Hank, Warren, and Scott had tried. It said more than his words and without making it too awkward for him, Jean came to her own understanding.

“That makes a remarkable bit of sense, Bobby. And here I was thinking you were just afraid of picking a fight with the others,” she said with a reassuring smile.

“Self-conscious or not, the Iceman doesn’t shy away from a fight,” said Bobby with new confidence.

“But if you noticed like you said you did, does that mean you still fantasized?”

“I was a teenage boy when you joined, Jean. You of all people should know how easily teenage boys fantasize.”

“So what if I told you that a girl like me fantasizes as well?” she said in a more seductive tone.

“That depends on the fantasies,” quipped Bobby.

“Well what if they enjoyed something like having sex with the one guy in the original X-men who was decent enough not to flirt with me yet indecent enough to leave snowballs in my shoes?”

It was another instance of Jean being genuine in a way that would have been outrageous in any other situation. Here she was sitting on a bed, leaning back and parting her legs slightly to show that she was willing to do this. She was willing to have sex with him in a friendly yet passionate way that wouldn’t complicate things with the others. He was being offered a chance to partake in the forbidden fruit. His old inclinations would have held him back. This new understanding along with the nature of this ritual would allow him to savor such fruit.

“I would say that’s a pretty messed up fantasy,” said Bobby with a humored yet intrigued grin.

“Too messed up for your tastes?” Jean quipped.

“Not by a long shot!”

The awkwardness quickly faded and Bobby adopted a new disposition. Aroused by the prospect of sharing such intimacy with Jean Grey, he sat down on the bed next to her. He demonstrated that he wanted this forbidden fantasy to become real. In an act that was as mature as Jean would expect from Bobby Drake, he leaned in to kiss her while reaching over and fondling her exposed breasts. Jean laughed playfully at his overeager touching. She willingly embraced him, laying back on the bed and taking him in her arms so that he came with her. As they did this, Jean made a slight gesture with her hands to summon a touch of Phoenix power. This lit all the candles that Bobby had been setting up while closing the blinds over the windows, helping to set the mood.

“Nice!” said Bobby, now on top of the naked Jean Grey amidst this erotic setting, “Was this part of your fantasy as well?”

“Not necessarily, but you know how I like to add a little flare to everything I do,” she joked.

“Hey, leave the jokes to me. At least until after the sex.”

“Fair enough,” said Jean seductively as friendly banter gave way to passion.

Bobby and Jean allowed these once taboo desires to flow freely. They came together in another kiss that quickly turned into a full blown make-out session. Jean moved back further on the bed so that he could get completely on top of her, allowing more of his body weight to press against hers. Bobby fully immersed himself in Jean Grey’s naked flesh, allowing his chest to press up against her breasts while he eagerly trailed his hands up her thighs and over her butt. His gestures were still a bit overly eager, but Jean allowed him to explore. She even did some exploring of her own, lifting her right leg and hitching it around his waist while she traced her fingers over his back and shoulders. They were simple, playful gestures that allowed them both to get a feel for one another’s body while building up their arousal.

After making out for a bit, Bobby’s need to explore Jean Grey’s naked form drew his lips further south. He worked his hands up to her breasts, giving them both a squeeze as he kissed around her somewhat large nipples. As he suckled on them, Jean let out some light moans. Just the mere knowledge that he got Jean Grey to moan further invigorated Bobby. He spent a few moments kneading her breasts in his hands. Then while he was still suckling on one of her nipples, he reached down and started fingering the increasingly moist folds of her pussy.

“Mmm...are you always this touchy?” purred Jean.

“It’s one of my more subtle talents,” he said in between licking around her nipple.

“In that case it’s only fair that I show you one of mine.”

While Bobby was still engrossed in her breasts and pussy, Jean closed her eyes and focused through her growing arousal to summon her powers. She carefully used her telekinesis to form a light grip around Bobby’s penis. He was on his knees so this caught him by surprise, causing him to fall on his side and halt his touching.

“Whoa...what was that?” he exclaimed.

“Was it too much? Want me to stop?” asked Jean, worried that she had done something wrong.

“Are you kidding? Do it harder!” said Bobby with renewed enthusiasm, “I didn’t know it was possible to use telekinesis like that! What do you call it? A T-job?”

“We don’t have a name for it yet, but if you keep pleasuring me I’ll show you just how good I am at it!”

This added extra motivation for Bobby as if he needed any more to satisfy Jean Grey. Now lying on her side with her leg still hitched around his waist, Bobby squeezed her breasts more firmly and licked around her nipples with greater fervor. He also used his other hand to more thoroughly finger her pussy, slipping two fingers into her heat while using his knuckles to rub her clit. Jean tensed and shifted her lower body in approval to his touching, showing her appreciation by demonstrating the sexual utility of telekinesis.

It was a challenge to focus her mind while blissful sensations flowed from her breasts and pussy, but Jean’s advanced skills allowed her to deliver. She kept her eyes closed as she created vice-like force around Bobby’s member. With careful mental skill, she worked that vice up and down his length as if it were a hand. It had just as great an effect if not more so, evoking grunts of approval from Bobby and helping to make him fully erect. She sensed that the sheer novelty of such a feeling was just as exciting as the actual sensations. As she felt him work his hands around her pussy with more vigor, she telekinetically stroked him to match that vigor. It became a circle of mutual stimulation that inundated their senses with increasing arousal.

Eventually, this unique brand of foreplay got them both ready for more. Bobby’s dick was rock hard and Jean’s pussy was nicely engorged. No longer content with the thrill of merely touching Jean Grey, Bobby sought to fuck her in all her forbidden glory.

“I think your mind has done it’s job,” said Bobby as he finally managed to pry himself away from her breasts.

“Mmm...so have your hands,” said Jean.

“I’m ready if you’re ready. Unless of course you want to show off another psychic talent,” he said.

“I’ll save them for later. I’m ready for sex, Bobby. Please...give it to me.”

Upon hearing her desperate words, Bobby’s eagerness once again took over. He made sure he was in the perfect position to give her what she wanted. Grabbing her by the thighs, he slipped off the bed and pulled her so that her hips were right at the edge. Now standing upright, he held onto her legs and guided his member towards her wet entrance. At first he rubbed the tip around her folds, psyching himself up for what he was about to do. The notion that he was about to have sex with Jean Grey was enough to make him hesitate a bit. Jean made sure he didn’t hesitate too much, reaching forward and grabbing his dick at the base to help guide it inside her.

“Oh...oh wow!” he gasped upon feeling her pussy around his length.

“It’s really happening, Bobby. We’re having sex,” said Jean, somewhat humored by the look on his face.

The younger mutant surrendered to all his forbidden lusts and started moving his hips. The first few motions were slow and thorough. He worked his dick in as deep into her pussy as it would go and then pulled it all the way out just so he could feel that initial sense of penetration again. After he got a feel for her tight depths, he started working his pelvis back and forth in a more traditional manner. He soon established a moderate sexual pace, holding onto her legs while rhythmically thrusting his dick into her. Jean’s body bounced horizontally with each motion, causing her breasts to bounce as well. She started fondling them as he fucked her, making for an amazing sight that exceeded every fantasy Bobby had ever entertained.

The bed rocked and the candles flickered as the passionate cries of sex echoed throughout the room. Bobby’s cries were certainly louder as the thrill of doing it with Jean Grey sank in. He started alternating between slow and rapid humping, making sure he didn’t climax too quickly for this unique experience. In between these alterations, Jean adjusted herself to further explore the feeling. At one point she shifted her legs so that they were hitched over Bobby’s shoulder, allowing him to lean over and put more weight into his thrusts. When he found it difficult to keep his balance like this, she turned on to her side and folded her knees so he could hump her at a tighter angle. It caused Bobby’s thrusts to get more desperate. He bent his knees more and put extra force into it, really savoring the unique feeling of Jean Grey’s pussy.

“Oh-oh-oh god! Jean! So good! So fucking good!” he grunted.

“That...that’s it, Bobby! Embrace it!” urged Jean through her own blissful grunts.

As if he needed further encouragement, Bobby savored every moment of this previously forbidden act. Jean allowed him to let loose and hammer away, repeatedly driving his dick into her womanhood in a heated if not chaotic manner. He still kept alternating between slow and rapid humping, helping to further draw out the experience. Eventually, Bobby craved his full release. For this, he grabbed Jean by the hips and turned her over so that she was on her hands and knees. Now with a nice view of her well-shaped ass, he started pounding into her with greater fervor. The sound of his pelvis smacking against her naked flesh as he filled her depths was all the more invigorating. This time he didn’t slow down, pushing hard for his climax.

“Oh-oh fuck! Jean I-I’m gonna cum soon! I can’t hold back much longer!” moaned Bobby through more ragged breathing.

“It’s okay! I don’t want you to hold back! I want you to cum with me!” said Jean intently.

As the younger mutant hammered into her, Jean arched her back downward so she could raise her hips up a bit higher. This allowed Bobby to grab her thigh and elevated slightly so he could get in at just the right angle. As the intensity of his thrusts escalated, Jean reached down and fondled her clit while using her fingers to spread her folds in just the right way. It helped intensify her own pleasure, but it was still Bobby who climaxed first.

When the feeling washed over him, his knees practically gave out. Had to lean against the bed for support, hunching over Jean’s naked body as he buried his dick deep inside her vagina. He finally stopped moving his hips, letting out deep grunts as his member throbbed with each release. His manly fluids lined her insides, filling her with a substantial load of his cum. It was remarkable that he had so much to release after his earlier sexual encounters with Amara and Lorna. The knowledge that he was doing it with Jean Grey definitely contributed.

“Wow...oh wow,” said Bobby breathlessly as he processed all these powerful sensations.

“I think you already said that,” teased Jean.

“It bears repeating,” he retorted with a playful laugh.

Jean laughed as well as she helped Bobby gather himself. His legs were still weak from the feeling so she adjusted herself so that Bobby could lay down next to her. Upon withdrawing his somewhat sensitive manhood, he curled up next to her naked form so that he was lying on his side. Jean turned around so that she was facing him, allowing him to keep her hands on his hips. For a moment she just allowed their naked bodies to touch, enjoying the blissful projections of his mind in the process. But as overwhelmed as Bobby may have been, he knew that the job wasn’t finished.

“Sorry if I got a little carried away,” he said sheepishly, “I didn’t give you much of a chance to share the happiness so to speak.”

“That’s okay, Bobby. I wanted you to let loose with me,” she replied with a reassuring smile, “Part of enjoying this ritual is setting certain restraints aside so we can enjoy ourselves.”

“Another part is making sure you match your partner orgasm for orgasm,” Bobby pointed out, now sounding more like his immature self, “Since you didn’t get one, I’m obligated to do something about that. And you know how the Iceman is when it comes to obligations.”

“I won’t dare comment on that, but I’m interested in seeing how you carry out this duty of yours,” said Jean coyly.

“Well since you demonstrated some talent with your powers earlier, I think it’s only fitting that I demonstrate some of mine as well.”

Now Jean was the eager one as she felt Bobby’s touching become more heated again. Just as he had done earlier, he grasped her breast with one hand while reaching down between her legs with the other to fondle her pussy. She was still wet and aroused from their heated humping, so it didn’t take much to get her moaning again. However, this time Bobby made sure to throw in a little twist. While he was re-establishing his erotic touching, he used his powers to lightly ice up his hands. He didn’t go full body like he usually did in battle. He just formed a light bit of frost around his fingers and palms, creating a sudden sensation of cold that sent shivers through Jean’s body.

“Ooh...that’s cold!” she squealed in a very unique sounding moan.

“Too much?” asked Bobby nervously.

“Hell no! Keep going! Do what you need to do, Iceman!”

Encouraged by her enthusiastic response, Bobby stepped up his touching. He thrust his frosted fingers into her folds, probing deeper into her heat and sending more shivers through her body. As she let out more moans, he formed some frost on his lips and started kissing around her nipples as he had done earlier. This mix of cold touching and heated groping created a unique surge of sensations that already had Jean panting with intent. She hitched her leg up slightly so that Bobby could get in at just the right depth. With each unique touch, it drew her closer to her orgasm.

It didn’t take as long Bobby expected to get Jean close. The added cold from his powers seemed to accelerate the orgasmic process. Not every woman responded so strongly to this kind of stimulation, but when they did it made for quite an experience. Intent on delivering for his friend and longtime teammate, Bobby pumped his fingers into her folds with greater intensity. He stepped up his rubbing of her breast as well, suckling and licking with more focus in an effort to send her over the edge.

“So cold! So-so hot! Ooh Bobby! I’m going to-ohhhhhhhhhhh!”

When it finally happened, Jean closed her eyes and let out a cry that was worthy of a woman that bore the Phoenix Force. Bobby felt her body tense and her inner muscles contract around his fingers. He kept up his touching, making sure each sensation was optimized. As she let out her cries of euphoria, he noticed the curtains and the nearby candles shake. She had apparently let out a light wave of telekinesis in the midst of her climax. It was an unexpected yet appropriate gesture to cap off this experience.

“Now it’s my turn to say it...wow,” said Jean, still catching her breath.

“Sounds much better coming from you than it does from me,” joked Bobby as he de-iced his fingers and ended his heated touching.

“Is that a joke or a compliment?” she teased.

“Can it be both?”

“With you, how can anyone tell?”

“Well here’s something that’s no joke, Jean,” said Bobby as his voice became more serious, “I appreciate this. What we just did...it could have happened in any number of ways. Most of those ways would have been pretty awkward to say the least.”

“I know. That’s exactly why I wanted to do it like this,” said Jean.

“And it worked. I know I was awkward at first, but it still worked. This is the kind of thing that used to be forbidden even in my most depraved fantasies. You and I go way back. You, me, Scott, Warren, and Hank were like the Beatles. And after doing something like this...well, I guess it just makes me realize how far we’ve all come.”

The two longtime teammates shared a smile and an affectionate gesture. Jean added a nice peck on the lips to sweeten the deal. Every word he said was correct. This could have gone wrong in so many ways, but it didn’t. It was a pleasurable, memorable experience between two longtime friends and teammates. It helped add meaning even to a ritual orgy.

“Oh Bobby...you’re more articulate than anyone gives you credit for,” said Jean.

“You do realize that last part about coming was a joke, right?” he teased.

“I take back part of what I just said,” she laughed, “No matter how far we’ve _come_ so to speak, some things never change.”

* * *

**Temple Gallery**

“Explain it to me again, Laura. Which one of these frescoes do you want me to mimic?” said a confused David Allerdyce.

“I was hoping you could mimic the one on the far right,” said Laura as she pointed to a certain segment of a large fresco, “Amara told me it’s a scene taken out of the story of Perseus and Andromeda. It’s a metaphorical depiction of how their union formed the kingdom of Mycenae.”

“I certainly hope it’s metaphorical. That’s an odd way to form a kingdom,” he commented.

“Are you saying you can’t do it?”

“Mimicking Iceman’s ability to juggle snowballs with one hand and calculate interest with the other is a tough skill to match, but acting out scenes from mythology are a bit beyond the scope of my powers.”

Laura was somewhat disappointed, but not dissuaded. Fueled by instinct and a new outlook on sex, she aggressively sought out another sexual partner. However, she wasn’t content to merely sate her primal lusts just yet. Elixir had demonstrated to her that sex was experience that could involve a wide range of feelings. She sought to explore some of those feelings and that was what led her to the temple gallery.

This area of the temple hadn’t been modified by Amara’s people that much. She probably assumed it wouldn’t be used that much. It was just a simple gallery that contained some various artwork that the temple housed. For rituals like this, some of the statues and paintings were stored here. Even when it wasn’t being utilized, it was still a pretty elaborate area. Every wall contained detailed frescoes depicting various scenes from Greco-Roman mythology. Not all were sexual in nature, but there were a few. These select few caught Laura’s attention and after asking Amara about it, she sought out Prodigy as someone who could help her expand on the experiences that were just beginning to grow.

Prodigy ended up in an awkward position of sorts. After Laura practically hunted her down, she bluntly asked him to help her with her next sexual encounter. He didn’t give much thought before accepting her proposal. However, he didn’t expect her to drag him to the gallery where she expressed an unexpected interest in acting out stories from mythology.

“I’m not asking you to mimic the power or physique of a god, David. I’m not even asking you to act out the image on the fresco perfectly,” she told him in an oddly expressive tone.

“Well then I’m going to need more details because I need to know what I will be mimicking on some levels,” he said in his lingering confusion.

“It involves more than just the act you see. It’s the passion behind it,” Laura explained, “In the myth, Perseus fell in love with a beautiful princess that was supposed to be sacrificed to a sea monster. The god, Poseiden, demanded that she pay the price for her father’s boasting. In order to save her, he captured the head of Medusa and used it to slay the monster.”

“I know that part of the story. I saw Clash of the Titans.”

“After they were married, Perseus and Andromeda consummated their passions in a sexual union so great that it helped forge the kingdom they founded. It was more than just a physical act. It was a culmination of a great many passions, some so great that the even the gods admired the fruits of their labor.”

As Laura described the story, she walked up to the fresco and placed her hand over the image of Perseus. He had the beautiful Andromeda in his arms, holding her up against a pillar that represented the foundation of Mycenae as he made love to her. The fresco wasn’t terribly detailed, but the poise of their bodies indicated so much feeling. These were the kinds of feelings she only recently discovered and she longed to feel more.

“I’m not expecting you to love me like Andromeda or create a city with me through a sexual union,” Laura went on, “What I want is for you to help me mimic the passion in this image. It’s the kind of passion that many have told me I should explore.”

“I’m not disagreeing with them, it’s just...” Prodigy stammered as he struggled to find the right words.

“What? Is there a problem with this request?” asked Laura as she turned away from the fresco.

“No, I get it now. I know what you’re trying to do and it’s something I can definitely mimic.”

“Then why do you sound so hesitant?”

“I’m not hesitating. I’m just...surprised that you would ask me or anyone for something like this.”

“Why? Were you expecting me to approach sex with the same primal attitude as Wolverine?” Laura questioned.

“Would you hold it against me if I did?” he said awkwardly.

Laura ignored his awkward disposition and approached him again. She had in her eyes a look that was different from her usual stern, feral demeanor. Prodigy wasn’t sure if it was because of the wine or if all this sex had really affected her. She didn’t seem upset or anything so that was somewhat reassuring. However, there was clearly more to it.

“I don’t understand. I’m not used to sexual requests of this nature?” she said as she reached out and lightly touched his chest to help ease the tension.

“To be fair, I don’t think anybody is. These aren’t the kind of requests people make on a regular basis. Hell, most people don’t get to participate in a ritual orgy like this,” Prodigy pointed out.

“Then what is it? What am I doing wrong?” asked Laura sincerely.

“There’s nothing wrong at all about what you’re asking Laura. It’s just really unexpected to hear it coming from you. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’ve never been a very passionate person. At least not in the time that you’ve been with the team.”

“There’s a reason for that. I’m still learning. Weapon X denied me a lot of feelings growing up and there was only so much my mother could do to compensate.”

“I understand that and I’d rather not dwell on it,” said Prodigy as he offered a reassuring gesture to keep her from getting worked up, “It’s just tough for guys like me to process because we’re not part of that learning process. To be honest, you give off a pretty intimidating impression. Sometimes I wonder if part of Julian’s attraction to you was the mere fact that he couldn’t bully you no matter how much of an asshole he tried to be.”

“Yes, I’ve heard that from others,” said Laura, now sounding awkward herself, “I don’t mean to give that impression, it’s just...”

Laura’s words trailed off. She had no way of articulating these struggles because she was just beginning to understand them. Prodigy seemed to empathize with her sincerity. He actually pulled her into am embrace, allowing his naked skin to press up against hers in a way that triggered some of those more basic sexual instincts. However, it was the more advanced instincts she was after and Prodigy was starting to understand this.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Laura. You don’t even have to apologize for it,” he said with a reassuring smile, “Hell, you’re Wolverine’s daughter.”

“Clone,” she corrected.

“Doesn’t matter what you call yourself. You still have that primal personality. But I’ve often heard Jubilee and Kitty crack jokes about how Wolverine can be a big softie. That leads me to believe that maybe you have a side like that as well.”

“I’m not even sure I know what being a softie entails.”

“Well that’s kind of my point,” Prodigy surmised, “You’re not used to this just as Wolverine wasn’t at some point. Hell, I’m not sure he’s ever gotten used to it. That doesn’t mean you can’t explore it.”

Laura’s gaze shifted as he pondered her words. She found herself drawn closer into Prodigy’s embrace. She craved the closeness of his body, but she didn’t fully understand why. As Prodigy let her feel his warmth, he looked back up at the fresco. As he took in the image, he began to really sense what Laura was after. Even if it was beyond the scope of his powers, he could still deliver in his own way.

“So...does this mean you’ll do this?” asked Laura intently.

“I’m willing to be your Perseus if you’re willing to be my Andromeda. I’m just making sure you’re ready for what that entails,” said Prodigy, allowing his arms to drape down over her back to show he was serious.

“You sound skeptical that I can do my part.”

“Prove me wrong.”

It was a challenge that seemed daunting in a way that Laura wasn’t used to. She had taken on a great many challenges in her brief life, but this was one where her physical skills and her mental toughness could not aid her. If she was going to get what she wanted out of this, she would have to be the softie that Prodigy had mentioned. He added extra motivation for this challenge by cupping her face gently and pulling her into a deep kiss. It wasn’t the same lust driven kiss that so many were familiar with at the onset of this ritual. It was a kiss that mimicked what was shown in the fresco, embracing a deeper passion rather than basic lust.

Laura quickly took to the challenge and kissed back. She proved her intent to make this work by not allowing the kiss to get too heated. It was soft, intimate, and gentle. It was the kind of gesture that allowed them to more intimately explore each other’s naked bodies with their hands. Such warm touching helped stir those most basic feelings of sexual arousal. As it built, Prodigy started backing Laura towards the wall right next to the fresco. Since there were no beds or padded areas on which to do this, they would have to improvise.

“I can tell you want to get feral on me, Laura,” said Prodigy in a deep tone, “I need to you to keep those urges at bay for now.”

“I’ll do my best,” she said in a tone that was deceptively intense.

Trusting her word, Prodigy utilized his skilled mimicry in ways he hadn’t attempted before. Using some of the other frescoes as a guide, he started kissing down Laura’s face and neck. He gave her round B-cup breasts a soft squeeze, further tempting her feral side. However, she managed to restrain herself. Prodigy continued to test those primal urges as he worked his way further down her body until he was resting on one knee like one of the soldiers in a nearby fresco that was kneeling before the goddess, Hera. This allowed him to continue down from her breasts and towards her pussy.

As soon as Laura felt his lips on her outer folds, she let out a light growl. She had to reach behind and grasp the wall in order to prevent her baser instincts from taking over. She continued to keep them at bay, allowing Prodigy to do what he needed to do. Showing skill that seemed both mimicked and innate, he lifted up her right leg and allowed his lips to trace over her sensitive folds. Laura almost lost her balance when she felt the warm sensations that followed. A lifetime of training kept her on her feet, but it would take more than that to make it through this.

“Hnn...David!” she grunted as if to warn him.

“Take it easy, Laura. Or would it help if I call you Andromeda?” said Prodigy playfully as he stopped his teasing for a moment.

“I...I’m not sure I can be a softie as you say.”

“You’re doing just fine. Just let me get you in the right mindset.”

Prodigy resumed his oral assault on her pussy. He made sure not to do too much. He used his free hand to part her folds slightly so he could taste her inner depths with his tongue. As he stimulated her more sensitive areas, her arousal grew. Her deep growls were accompanied with more wetness forming around her pussy. Prodigy further added to this wetness by using his tongue to trail up along her moist slit, giving special attention to her clit when he reached the top. At one point he used only his tongue to tease her, allowing his hand to lightly tease please himself a bit so that he could get nice and erect. He made sure he took his time with her. Laura wanted something more than a casual fuck. He treated it almost as if he was doing this with Surge. There had to be a sense of passion, even if it was mimicked.

As his tender lips skillfully manipulated her pussy, Laura’s growls turned into deeper moans. She closed her eyes and started fondling her own breasts, taking on a poise that was more passionate than primal. Eventually it got to a point where her more feral side ceased to fester and this new emotional side she had only recently discovered took over. It helped put her in a mindset similar to the one she was in with Elixir, only this time it didn’t have to be artificially induced. Once she felt fully immersed in this mindset, she was ready to take it to the next level.

“David...I want it. I want it so bad!” said Laura in a soft yet powerful tone.

“Mmm...you sure you’re ready?” asked Prodigy after giving her folds one last lick.

“I’m sure,” was all she got out.

Hearing the intent in her tone, Prodigy smiled and rose back to his feet. By now his dick was fully erect due to his personal stimulation along with the intoxicating taste of Laura’s womanhood. He kept her pinned against the wall with one leg elevated. She proceeded to arch that leg around his waist while drawing him into her arms, capturing his lips in a kiss that further communicated her desire. As their lips clashed, Prodigy guided the tip of his dick towards her entrance. There was no rush to get right to it. They both enjoyed the intimacy for a moment. Once the moment felt right, Prodigy steadily eased his way into her.

“Ohhhh...I feel it! I’m feeling it again!” Laura gasped in between their kissing.

“Then you’re doing it right,” grinned Prodigy.

For Prodigy, it was a challenge to make just the right movements in order to evoke just the right feelings. For Laura, it was a challenge to fully experience the right feelings. Together, it made for a kind of sex that was beyond instinctual.

He took a moment to savor the hot feeling of her pussy around his dick. Then he resumed their kissing and began thrust his hips against hers. Using the wall as leverage, Prodigy worked his member in and out of her depths. He used his talents to match the position of Perseus and Andromeda from the Fresco. In this position, established a slow and steady rhythm. There was no rush to reach an orgasm. That wasn’t the only feeling Laura was after. She wanted something more and he used his mimicking skills to give it to her.

It was a feeling that consumed Laura in a way not unlike the feral rage that carried her through battle. Only this was very different. This was the kind of deeper intimacy that Elixir had first introduced to her. Those burning primal feelings melted into the more complex feelings of this intimate act. As Laura embraced these feelings, she closed her eyes and let out deep moans that hid the baser instincts that lay within. She arched her leg around Prodigy’s back more firmly, clinging to his arms with both hands and holding on as her body moved up and down the wall with each thrust. Each movement was so smooth and thorough. The former living weapon sought to embrace every moment of it, creating her own mythological scene in some ways.

_‘Wolverine was right. I do need this. I’ve yet to truly feel beyond the basic instincts that Weapon X gave me. There’s so much more I need to experience. This feels like a promising start.’_

Laura’s thoughts helped feed her actions. She and Prodigy savored these deeper feelings for as long as they could. Eventually, baser instincts caught up with them. Prodigy started moving his hips with greater fervor. Laura tightened her hold on him, hitching her other leg up around his waist so that now she was supported only by his strength and the wall behind her. Prodigy adjusted his grip on her accordingly, grabbing her by butt and using the added leverage to thrust deeper into her. As his dick slithered within her, the sensations intensified. Her primal instincts were converging with these deeper feelings, drawing her closer to her climax.

“I-I-I’m close, David! Ohhh I want it! I need it! Don’t stop!” she howled with intent.

“I won’t,” grunted Prodigy as his movements became more determined, “You-you want this Laura? It’s yours!”

His arms and his legs were getting a bit sore. Prodigy was not as strong physically as some of the others and holding Laura up against the wall like this was a test of endurance. Despite the growing fatigue, he didn’t let up. He kept driving his hips in a upward motion, working his cock in and out of Laura’s pussy with burning intent. He could tell by the look on her face that she was close. He didn’t let up, thrusting harder and faster until he sent her over the edge.

The feeling that followed was worthy of any myth. Laura’s toes curled and her legs tensed around Prodigy’s waist, holding him in a tight vice of flesh. As the orgasmic sensations took hold, she let out a mix of moans and howls. Her inner muscles throbbed with the kind of intensity that forced Prodigy to finally slow down. He still held her up, watching her face contort in so many unique ways as she embraced this feeling. It almost made him forget that his arms and legs were really tired. Even as Laura embraced the sensations, she sensed his fatigue and loosened her grip on him so that she could stand on one leg again.

“Did...did you get what you want, Laura?” asked Prodigy as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Yes...I did,” was all she managed, still caught up in the feeling.

“Good. Does that mean I can rest my legs now? Not that you’re heavy or anything, but I don’t have the strength of a demigod.”

“I didn’t expect you to. But we’re not done yet. Don’t worry. You won’t have to strain your limbs any further.”

Prodigy wasn’t sure what she meant by that at first. He quickly found out when Laura showed off her own strength by rising up off his member so she could stand again and pushing him away from the wall. She kept a firm hold on his arms so that his weakened limbs didn’t cause him to fall. Armed with this grip, she guided him down onto the floor where he laid down on his back. The floor was made of hard marble so it wasn’t the best surface, but Laura made sure he felt comfortable by hovering over him and allowing her naked skin to lightly rub against his.

“You helped me act out one mythological scene. Now I’m going to act out another,” Laura told him, “Look at the scene on the other side of the wall and you’ll know what I mean.”

Prodigy quickly surmised what she was referring to. On the other side of the wall was an image of the goddess Aphrodite in a very erotic position with the god Ares. She was on top of him, looking quite divine as she rode him in a way worthy of a goddess. Now he was in a position to be Ares while Laura was in a position to be Aphrodite.

“I see what you mean,” said Prodigy with a grin.

“Then you know you don’t need to say another word. I’ll do for you what you so skillfully did for me.”

His sore limbs and the hardness of the marble floor no longer seemed to bother Prodigy anymore. He allowed himself to relax under Laura’s dominating figure, closing his eyes and letting her go to work. His dick had softened somewhat due to the earlier strain. Laura got him hard again by skillfully stroking him in a way that truly showed her appreciation. Once he was ready, she straddled his hips and positioned herself over his dick. With the same tender yet heated intent he had shown her earlier, she lowered her herself and allowed his manhood to fill her once more.

“Ooh yeah! I feel like a god already!” moaned Prodigy.

Guided by his moans of approval, Laura started gyrating her hips in a light circular motion. She soon matched the pace that had been established earlier, working her tight folds up and down his length. It was somewhat uncomfortable at first because her pussy was still throbbing from her earlier orgasm, but she endured it and it quickly passed. Soon, she was riding Prodigy at a fairly steady rhythm. Along the way she continued to demonstrate her new fondness for deeper passion, leaning over and kissing him in a way that heightened the intimacy. It added to Prodigy’s enjoyment and added to his pleasure.

Laura didn’t maintain the rhythm for quite as long as Prodigy had done with her. She could sense he craved his sexual release. So after sustaining their sexual pace for a brief while, she escalated her movements. She bounced her hips up and down with more urgency, rising up to her toes in a froggie position so she could add more force to her movements. Every time she plunged down onto his dick, she tensed her vaginal muscles. This helped guide Prodigy towards his climax. As he drew near, he grabbed Laura’s hips and held on for the coming release.

“Ohhhh yeah, I’m about to cum, Laura! Just a...just a little bit more!” he said through sharper grunts

“You want this, Prodigy? It’s yours!” said Laura, repeating the same words he said to her just moments ago.

Along with the same words, Laura made the same effort to ensure that he enjoyed this feeling. As she saw his face contort with anticipation, she steadied her hips. She kept moving slowly and steadily as he released his load of fluid inside her. She made sure to contract her inner muscles to help extract every last drop. She only stopped moving once she sensed the feeling had passed. He looked so content, even on the hard marble floor. He smiled at her in the afterglow of such an experience. While Laura wasn’t inclined to smile much herself, she managed a decent enough grin to convey the necessary sentiment.

“Wow...I can honestly say I’m pleasantly surprised, Laura,” said Prodigy in his content daze.

“About what?” asked Laura as she rose off him and allowed some of the fluids to spill out of her.

“I expected you to be okay with sex. I even expected you to be passionate about it so-to-speak. What I didn’t expect was you being so fond of love-making,” Prodigy explained.

“Well what’s the difference?” she asked curiously as she sat down next to him.

“A lot,” said Prodigy as he rose up and leaned back on his arms, “Sex is a natural, biological function that you can do with anyone that has the right parts. Making love is something you can only do with someone you actually have feelings for.”

“So...you have feelings for me? Or I have feelings for you?” said Laura, sounding even more confused.

“No, not in the way you think,” said Prodigy quickly, not forgetting that he already had a girlfriend, “We simply acted like it and sometimes that’s all you need to experience that extra feeling. I know it sounds confusing. I didn’t understand it either until I got serious with Noriko. It may sound corny, but when you have sex with someone out of genuine emotion it makes for a different experience. I would argue it’s a more profound experience...one you can’t capture in a ritual.”

Laura was still confused, but it did make more sense now. Prodigy didn’t know the full details of her life before the X-men. He didn’t know that she had been a prostitute and in that line of work, there was little room for emotions during sex. She only got a taste of those emotions when Elixir chemically induced them in her body. She just shared another with Prodigy by acting out scenes from mythology. Each experience added to this new range of emotion that was so mysterious yet so captivating to the former living weapon.

“It sounds like I still have a long ways to go,” sighed Laura, “Wolverine told me I need to experience feelings other than rage. I thought I was making progress, but based on what you just told me the best I can do now is just mimic it.”

“Given the nature of my powers, I’m inclined to feel insulted. But I’ll let it slide,” said Prodigy jokingly.

“I want to feel more. I want to embrace it in a way that makes me feel like less a living weapon. But if all I have is this ritual, then I guess I’ve reached my limit.”

“I don’t know. I think you may have more going for you than you think.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“What about Julian? I thought you two had something going on. I mean the way he acts around you I think it’s clear he feels something other than his usual intrigue with pretty girls.”

“I honestly don’t know what we have,” Laura sighed, “Then again, I haven’t been too keen on such feelings until now. Besides, I already had sex with him during the initial ceremony.”

“That was just sex. I think you’ve learned a thing or two since then,” Prodigy argued, “Maybe you should give it another chance. Maybe you should let yourself feel like the people in these frescoes felt. It may give you the feelings you want. And who knows? Maybe Julian will feel the same.”

Looking up at the frescoes before her, Laura was an intriguing if not overwhelming proposal. She had only begun to grasp these new feelings. She had yet to entertain the possibility of sharing them in the ongoing drama between her and Julian. She sensed early on that Julian was attracted to her. Anyone with heightened senses could see the subtle signs whenever he looked at her. She didn’t deny that she felt something as well, but she had attributed most of those feelings to a basic attraction. Could there be more? Could they experience the emotions she sought together? She wasn’t sure she was ready just yet, but this ritual may very well be the best way in which to prepare herself for those emotions.

* * *

**Upper Levels - Sun Room**

“So what do ya think, boys? Ready to have a little fun!” said Rogue in an overly enthusiastic, exceedingly seductive tone.

“I think you’re getting into this in ways the gods never intended, Rogue,” said Warren in a bemused tone.

“I think you’re crazy for sounding like that’s a bad thing!” scoffed Roberto.

It should have been expected on some levels. Rogue had only recently regained her ability to touch thanks to Jean Grey’s Phoenix powers. It was already well-known that she got quite frisky with Remy on a regular basis. Her inability to touch had cut her off from intimacy for so long and she was all too eager to catch up. A ritual like this provided a perfect opportunity to continue this erotic endeavor. What surprised some was how imaginative Rogue was when it came to exploring sexuality.

The temple sun room was actually a shrine according to Amara. It was supposed to honor the sun god Helios. It had been converted into an open, spacious, well-lit room for this ritual. It had in it a small fountain and a series of lounge chairs not unlike the ones near the pool. However, those wouldn’t be enough for Rogue. To help satisfy her sexual proclivities, she dug into some of the accessories Amara’s people had gathered. One in particular caught her eye. It was a large, padded pillow-like contraption that was about half the size of a twin sized bed. It was shaped like a triangle and adjustable so that anyone lying on it could be propped up at different angles. Warren and Roberto identified it as an over-sized liberator bad. Rogue identified it as a means of enhancing her next sexual encounter and made clear from the beginning that she would need additional manpower to make this.

“Glad someone here appreciates mah tastes in ambiance,” said Rogue as she sat back on the liberator pad.

“We’re in a sun room and I have solar powers. This is my kind of ambiance!” said Roberto, who was already kneeling next to the liberator pad in anticipation.

“It’s not the setting that gives me that impression. It’s the fact you hunted the both of us down so you can enjoy it,” Warren pointed out.

“Ah didn’t hunt anyone down, Warren,” said Rogue, rolling her eyes a bit, “You two just happened to be the first two guys Ah came across.”

“That did not sound like it came out right,” snickered Roberto.

“It’s true,” she shrugged.

“Even if it is, why are you looking for two men to ritualize this room so to speak? Is one just not enough for you?” asked Warren, his tone only half joking.

“What? It’s okay for a guy to lure two women in his bed, but a woman can’t take on two men at once without it being a scandal?” Rogue retorted.

“I would really rather this not become some sort of feminist debate, you guys. It’s kind of a buzz kill,” groaned Roberto, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t trying to bring up gender issues, but I think it’s worth bringing up when one of us only recently gained the ability to touch again,” said Warren, “We all drank the same wine you did, Rogue. Yet it seems to be affecting some more than others.”

Rogue continued to stare at the winged mutant with a bemused look. She was sitting cross-legged on a liberator pad and he was asking questions. However, that didn’t mean those questions weren’t valid. Even though she had not been among those who knew about this ritual ahead of time, she was among those who really took to it. She had only rediscovered how amazing sex could be with Remy recently. Now she had an opportunity to indulge in everything she had missed out on. It was tempting to go a bit overboard and if these two knew what she had done with Colossus, ten Warren’s concerns would be that much more serious.

“Ah ain’t gonna shy away from it. Ah admit Ah’ve taken to the whole ritual orgy deal like a pig in mud,” she conceded.

“Not sure if that’s the metaphor you want to use. For all we know, Amara has a mud-wrestling match later on,” quipped Roberto.

“Never-the-less, Ah think Ah have a right to be a little frisky with this ritual. Ah have so much pent up lust in mah system and years of relying on a vibrator ain’t been much help.”

“You have a vibrator?” said Warren with a snicker.

“Don’t tell meh you’re shocked.”

“I’m not saying I am, but even if you have a right that doesn’t mean you can’t overdo it,” retorted the winged mutant, “I mean we’ve just gotten started. It’s still early in the day. You really want to risk burning yourself out?”

“Let meh answer that with a question of mah own,” she said cryptically, “You think you two can actually wear meh out by yourselves?”

It sounded like more than a challenge. It was her way of reassuring that she had more than enough energy to handle both him and Roberto. She leaned back on the liberator pad, allowing her sizable breasts to glow in the sunlight. They weren’t as big as Emma’s or Jean’s, but they were so nicely shaped and on her pale skin they looked so inviting. Roberto didn’t need any further convincing.

“Oh now you’re testing me? In a sun room of all places?” said Roberto, pretending to sound offended.

“Only if it works, sugah,” she said playfully.

“Well you and Warren can keep arguing. I’m ready show you I can shine!”

Already in close proximity, Roberto reached out and grasped her breasts in his hands. Still in a kneeling position, he leaned in so he could taste around her ample cleavage. Rogue let out a soft moan while never turning away from Warren.

“So how bout it, Warren? You gonna keep worrying or are ya gonna follow Roberto’s lead?” she said, “Ah’m ready if ya want it.”

“Oh I want it, Rogue. You don’t have to worry about that,” said Warren as he eyed her body, “But say Roberto and I do wear you down. Does that mean you’ll take it a bit easier going forward.”

“Well we won’t know until we try now, won’t we?”

Warren still questioned Rogue’s mentality. The scope of this ritual was still sinking in for him and so many others. Betsy had telepathically reassured him that it was okay to embrace it. Even as he settled into this more free spirited state of mind, he couldn’t really rush it. Many others were doing the same. However, Rogue was taking a different approach. She was diving right into it with little hesitation and no one could convince her to pull back.

She was already getting into the mood, purring softly as Roberto kept fondling her breasts. While he was burying his face between them, she started fondling her pussy to get her blood flowing in all the right ways. Warren, who was only standing a few feet away, seemed convinced of her intent. He had no other questions and watching her enticing pose on the liberator pad was enough to arouse him as well.

“So how about it, angel boy? You gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna join the fun?” she said seductively.

“If you really think you can handle it, who am I to argue?” the winged mutant shrugged.

As he made his way over to her, Rogue directed Roberto to step up his touching. While he face was still buried in her breasts, she grabbed one of his hands and drew it down to her pussy. He seemed to get the message and began fondling her outer folds, sticking two fingers inside her while he continued licking around her breasts. This freed up both hands for Rogue, who reached out and grabbed Warren’s dick as soon as he was in range. He was only semi-hard from just watching her. She went to work making him fully erect by skillfully stroking his manhood with both hands. Her grip was a little stronger than Warren expected. It was as if she was trying to show him that she could fully handle him and Roberto.

Whatever reservations there may have been before, both men set them aside as they went to work on Rogue. She made clear that she craved the touch of their naked bodies. She let out soft gasps as Roberto shoved his fingers deeper into her while licking around her nipple. She evoked similar gasps in Warren as she eagerly engulfed his still growing penis in her mouth, slurping and tasting his manly flesh. It was getting her aroused at a rate faster than both the men. After only a few minutes of this heated touching, her pussy was dripping with arousal. As soon as she sensed that Roberto’s dick was fully erect, she was ready to plunge forward.

“Alright fellas. Ah ain’t too keen on draggin’ out the foreplay, so lets heat things up!” she said with Warren’s dick still in her hands.

“You know me. I’m always for heating things up,” grinned Roberto, now with a raging hard-on.

“Then let’s see what this liberator pad thingy can do. Since you got a head start, why don’t ya go to work on mah pussy, Roberto?” she suggested in an overly casual tone, “Warren can join in later once he catches up.”

“Um...thanks?” said Warren, still wincing a bit under her grip.

“Hey, you snooze you lose!” grinned Roberto.

Not letting go of Warren’s dick, Rogue rose up and adjusted herself so that she was lying on her stomach so that her body was angled upward. Her head hovered just over the top of the liberator pad, ensuring she still had a nice view of Warren’s growing prick. This also allowed Roberto to get behind her, propping himself up on his knees and positioning himself so that his erect dick was right in line with her pussy. Rogue had parted her legs a bit so that she was straddling the liberator pad somewhat, allowing her to elevate her hips in just the right way. Once he was at the perfect angle, Roberto grabbed Rogue by the hips and thrust upwards. The hot feeling of her tight pussy surrounding his hard dick was intoxicating.

“Ohhh fuck, Rogue! Your pussy is so hot!” grunted Roberto.

“Coming from you, Ah’ll take that as a hell of a compliment, sugah!” grinned Rogue in between sucking Warren off, “Now come on, sunny boy! Fuck meh!”

The Brazilian mutant mutant grinned and let his lust overtake him. Since she clearly didn’t care about taking it easy, he didn’t bother taking it easy. He quickly built up a rhythm, pumping his dick in and out of her tight folds. He skillfully worked his hips in an upward, diagonal motion. He even used some of his solar powers to enhance his thrusts. Usually, he would hesitate to do so when he was with a woman like this, but Rogue showed she could take it and challenged him to match her.

While Roberto was fully immersed in fucking Rogue’s pussy, she continued to give ample attention to Warren’s dick. In between encouraging Roberto, she kept stroking and sucking his manhood. Her grip eased up, allowing Warren to settle into it better. He soon embraced this descent into lust as well, running his hands through Rogue’s hair and enjoying the warm feeling of her tongue around his shaft. As her body bounced to force of his thrusts, her lips slithered up and down the winged mutants shaft. She actually used the momentum generated by Roberto to work for her. It was a creative way to share in the pleasure, leaving both men impressed with how Rogue was handling herself.

She had encouraged a very heated if not reckless pace of fucking. There was little effort to take it slow and really draw out the feeling. It was all about savoring the feel of each other’s naked flesh. Roberto certainly embraced it with his heated humping. He kept bouncing Rogue along the liberator pad, gripping her heart-shaped ass every step of the way. He thrust his dick into her with such tenacity that he pushed her to the brink of orgasm in short order.

“Mmf! Mmm...” she moaned with Warren’s cock still in her mouth.

“Whoa...Are-are you cumming, Rogue?” panted Roberto, who forced himself to slow down somewhat.

Rogue answered his question by letting out a deep moan that was muffled by the presence of Warren’s dick. Her body tensed and her back arched slightly, her sexual release triggering an burst of sensations. The tight throbbing of her pussy forced Roberto to slow down even further. Both he and Warren were caught by surprise. Usually, women didn’t climax this quickly. Either she was trying to prove that she could handle them or she was really that into it.

“I think that answers your question, Roberto,” said Warren with an impressed grin.

“Mmm...what’s the matter you two? You act like you never seen a lady cum,” she teased, still stroking Warren’s dick.

“It uh...usually doesn’t happen this easily,” said Roberto, who had since stopped his thrusting.

“Then maybe the other gals ain’t trying hard enough,” she joked.

The two men exchanged glances. This woman had a persona all her own. It was almost as arousing as the touch of her naked body. Seeing her climax this easily left them wanting more and she was happy to oblige them.

“Now then, seeing as how Roberto got his fill of mah pussy, it’s only fair we switch it up,” she said.

“But I...” began Roberto, clearly not done enjoying her insides.

“Relax, sugah. You’ll get another shot,” she assured him, “Now don’t bother moving. Just keep your dicks ready and Ah’ll do the rest.”

Once again, the liberator pad demonstrated it’s usefulness. Rogue turned her body around so that now her hips were arched up and her back was at a downward slope. This ensured her hips were right at Warren’s waistline, ensuring his dick had the perfect angle with which to enter her. By now all her oral teasing had left him fully erect. He quickly got into position, helping Rogue adjust her legs so that her knees were resting on the floor with the pad perfectly fitted under her stomach. Then with the same intent as Roberto had shown earlier, he grabbed her hips and thrust his manhood into her still throbbing pussy. Since there were still plenty of feminine secretions around her folds, his dick slid into her easily and allowed him to quickly establish as fervent pace.

As Warren began pounding away into her pussy, Rogue made sure that Robert didn’t feel left out. She drew him towards her, grasping onto his member that was still slick with her juices. With little hesitation, she devoured his cock with the same hunger she had done with Warren. He still winced a bit at how much strength she put into it, but any possible discomfort quickly faded as they settled back into a sexual fervor.

“Damn! You were right about her pussy, Roberto!” said Warren as he built up the rhythm.

“Told you!” the Brazilian mutant boasted, “Her tongue isn’t too bad either!”

The two men were really enjoying themselves now, having embraced Rogue’s approach to this ritual. Roberto let Rogue go to work on his dick. He held onto her head while she slurped and suckled his shaft. All the while Warren used the angle from the liberator pad as leverage, leaning over and using his wings to support himself as he worked his hips back and forth. The sound of his pelvis smacking against her butt was invigorating. Her still still throbbing pussy continued to squeeze his manhood in a tight, wet vice. As he fucked her, he roughly kneaded her ass with both hands. At one point his thumb rubbed against her asshole, which got a reaction from her. Surprisingly, she seemed to like this. So in the spirit of the moment that she herself established, he started fingering her ass while he kept pounding into her pussy.

“Ooh! You’re a naughty angel, aren’t ya!” said Rogue, now stroking Roberto’s dick while she caught her breath.

“Yeah...you actually like that, don’t you?” grunted Warren in between thrusts.

“Ah want ya to do it harder! Come on! Fuck mah pussy and finger mah ass!”

Warren did as she asked. With each thrust of his hips, he lightly worked his thumb in and out of her ass. He could tell she had applied lubricant on it earlier. She had been expecting this. It left him surprised yet again at how much she had embraced this ritual. However, this time he didn’t bother questioning it. If this was how she wanted it, then who was he to deny her?

It looked like Warren had laid all his concerns to rest. Roberto had long since avoided overthinking this scenario that Rogue had organized. He just leaned back and let Rogue do what she needed to do with his dick. She was very playful in her oral teasing, casually twirling her tongue around the tip of his member and firmly squeezing the base. He also felt her body jerk each time Warren thrust into her. It made for a nice chain of ecstasy that Rogue led with her infectious persona. It demonstrated that her nickname was well deserved.

This position ended up lasting much longer than the first. Rogue didn’t climax nearly as quickly, allowing Warren to hump her for a much longer period. Yet she still enjoyed the double dose of manly flesh. The feeling of Warren’s dick pounding into her pussy and the manly taste of Roberto’s dick in her mouth helped flood her with a lustful energy that was intoxicating. While she enjoyed all the sensations that filled her, she could tell the two men wanted more and she knew just how to deliver.

“Alright, gents! Time to step it up a bit!” said Rogue after giving Roberto’s dick one last lick.

“You...you mean this wasn’t enough?” moaned Warren as he slowed his thrusting.

“Hell no! This was just a warm-up fuck! Now Ah want you both to do meh at once.”

“Uh...weren’t we doing that already?” said Roberto, now holding his member to keep it hard.

“Not in the way Ah want,” she said strongly, “This is how it’s gonna work. One of you is gonna take mah pussy. The other is gonna fuck mah ass. Sound good?”

“As if we’re in a position to argue?” said Warren, having since stopped his thrusting.

“Good! Now let’s do this!”

Warren pulled out of her so that they could get into another position. This time Warren was the one who got on the liberator pad. He had been standing for a while and his legs were getting a bit tired. He settled in on the liberator pad so that he was sitting on a downward angle with his wings supporting him from behind. Rogue rose up in a crap-like position so he could get completely under her. This also allowed Roberto to rise up into a better position. Having only had a taste of her pussy for a brief time, he was eager to try it again. As he maneuvered his hips into place, Warren grabbed Rogue by the waist so that she was perfectly sandwiched between him and Roberto. After a bit more negotiating, his dick was right at Rogue’s anus while Roberto’s dick was right outside her pussy.

“You ready on your end, Warren?” asked Roberto as he grabbed onto Rogue’s thighs for leverage.

“I’m ready if you are!” he told him, “Come on, Roberto! She thinks we can’t handle her! Let’s show her she’s wrong!”

Their confidence mixed with their burning lust as the two men coordinated and began fucking Rogue. Warren made the first move, steadily working his dick into Rogue’s ass. Once he was all the way in, Roberto thrust his hips forward and drove his manhood back into her pussy. The double penetration of both men caused Rogue to let out a loud moan that reverberated throughout the sun room.

“Ohhhhhh fuck! You’re inside meh! Both of you...inside meh!” she gasped.

Encouraged by her reaction, the two men began humping her. They continued their coordination. Every time Roberto slid his cock partially out of her pussy, Warren thrust up into her ass. When Warren slithered his dick out a bit, Roberto thrust up into her pussy. These alternating thrusts bombarded Rogue’s body with waves of stimulation. It was a little uncomfortable when Warren first thrust into her ass, but the added presence of Roberto’s dick in her pussy helped compensate. As her inner muscles adjusted, waves of pleasure followed and she found herself fully enmeshed with these two men.

Now completely immersed in this feeling, Rogue and her two eager male participants indulged in an outburst of sexual energy. Her moans echoed over Roberto and Warren’s deep grunts. The feeling of so much naked skin pressing against her was deeply satisfying, especially for someone who had only recently regained the ability to touch again. As they went at it, she encouraged the two men to touch her in other ways. Warren reached around and fondled her breasts with both hands while Roberto held her legs up and traced over her thighs. By now their bodies were covered in a light layer of sweat. The heat from the sun added an extra element of sensuality. It also allowed Roberto to utilize his powers.

“Hold on, Rogue! You too, Warren! I-I’m gonna use a little solar power to heat things up!” panted Roberto.

“Do it already! Just-just don’t slow down! Ah-Ah’m gonna cum again soon!” Rogue yelled out.

Roberto’s body flared as he summoned a small part of his power. In doing so more heat filled the room and surged through Rogue. It wasn’t too hot that it burned, but it was definitely noticeable. Rogue felt it in her pussy and even Warren felt it as he kept thrusting his member into her ass. It added a unique bit of sensation in addition to more forceful thrusting that bounced Rogue’s body between the two men with more vigor.

After only a brief while in this heated rhythm, Rogue was close to climaxing again. This time Roberto and Warren were close as well, but not close enough to meet Rogue when it happened. As the sensations escalated, her moans grew louder and her inner muscles throbbed with more intent. With the two men still fucking both her holes, she panted heavily as she prepared for another release.

“OH-OH-OH KEEP GOING, BOYS! KEEP GOING!” she exclaimed, “FUCK MEH TILL AH CUM! FUCK MEH TILL AH...OHHHHHHHHH!”

This time when she climaxed, Roberto and Warren felt it as well. Her vaginal muscles and rectal muscles contracted in a way that squeezed both their dicks mercilessly. Since they were both close to climaxing as well, it sent them right to the brink. They had to slow their thrusting, giving Rogue time to really enjoy the pleasure that followed. Waves of euphoria coursed through her body. It was much more intense than her first orgasm, having double the stimulation in her pussy and ass. It lasted much longer and left her dazed. However, she wasn’t too dazed to realize that the two men hadn’t climaxed yet. For that, she had an easy solution.

“Dang! That felt...so good!” she said breathlessly, “You fellas deserve a reward! Why don’t ya pull out and cum on mah face?”

“Well if you think you can handle it!” grinned Roberto.

“I think that’s a moot point now,” said Warren, his urges now superseding his capacity to question.

While Rogue was still swimming in the sensations of her orgasm, Roberto pulled out and rose up off her. Warren followed soon after, pushing Rogue up so he could remove his cock from her ass and carefully maneuvered so that she could fall back onto the liberator pad. Now lying on her back at an incline, she stood poised to take them both on for the final act. Roberto and Warren grabbed their dicks and stroked themselves to keep them close to their climax, coordinating carefully so that they were positioned right over in a way that had their dicks pointing right at her face. Once they were in just the right stance, Rogue reached out and took over the stroking. Using her powerful grip, she guided them towards their release.

Both Warren and Roberto were content to let Rogue do the rest. After only a minute of hard stroking, they got their climax. Roberto got his first. He almost lost his balance as he threw his head back and released a thick load of semen right onto Rogue’s face. Warren followed a few moments after, firing an equally thick load around her chin and over her neck. They each let out moans of euphoria as the hot waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies. Rogue made sure every last drop was extracted. By the time they were spent, they both fell to the floor and leaned against the liberator pad for support. As they caught their breath, they took in the sight of Rogue and her cum-drenched face.

“Fuck Rogue,” was all Roberto to get out.

“Since Roberto can’t seem to get the words out, I’ll say it,” said Warren breathlessly, “When you get to overdoing something, you go the extra distance, Rogue.”

“Is that a compliment or a criticism?” she said jokingly.

“More of observation,” he said, “One that makes it hard to determine who wore who down if that even matters at this point.”

Rogue chuckled as she watched the two men gather themselves. As they admired her naked form, she gathered up the thick globs of cum around her face and neck. She licked up some as if to show Warren that she hadn’t been worn down. She wanted this and she enjoyed herself. It may have seemed like a bit much for them, but it was just enough for her.

“I take it this means you’re not going to slow down,” commented Roberto after having gathered himself.

“Now why would Ah wanna do that?” she teased as she let out content sigh.

“I know you think you’ve proved your point, Rogue. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t pace yourself,” made Warren, still showing a touch of serious concern through the afterglow, “We’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves with this ritual. I don’t think it’s an exercise to test our limits.”

“Well you fellas may know your sexual limits. Hell, even Remy had a long time to discover his. Ah’ve spent a long time only having to guess at it. The way Ah see it, this may be the best and only time for meh to explore mah sexuality. Ah’m gonna try and make good use of it. If it means pushing harder than the rest of ya, so be it.”

Rogue wasn’t going to be dissuaded. That much she made clear. Roberto and Warren exchanged glances and shrugged. They had nothing left to say to her. This ritual was all fun, sex, and relaxation for them. For Rogue, it was something different. She had been denied this kind of intimacy for a long time. This ritual was a chance to embrace it in a unique if not extreme manner. Given the nature of this ritual, it seemed appropriate in a way every bit as unorthodox as her rebellious persona.

* * *

**Up next: Different personalities and different intentions make for some different couplings**


	8. Personal Proclivities

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 8: Personality Proclivities**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Pool**

Scott Summers rarely if ever let his guard down. It was a running joke throughout the X-men. If and when humans and mutants finally attained peace, he would be the only one still looking over his shoulder preparing for a mission. After the mansion was destroyed and Professor Xavier stepped down, he took on more responsibilities than ever. He was now more than just a field leader. He had stepped out of Charles Xavier’s shadow and had the main guiding force for the X-men.

Because of all these new responsibilities, he needed to unwind more than anyone. If it wasn’t for the support and comfort provided by Jean, he probably would have had a nervous breakdown by now. She had always been good at getting him to step back and settle down. Their renewed fondness for intimacy certainly helped and this ritual was helping in a great many ways so far. This was probably the most relaxed he had been in recent memory. He was so relaxed that it was almost jarring for some who only knew him as the uptight leader.

“You look quite content, Mr. Summers. Is it safe to that say this ritual is everything I had promised?” came a nearby voice.

Scott was nearly startled into combat mode. He had been lying back comfortably on a padded lounge chair near the pool, relaxing his tense muscles with a towel covering his waist. He was in such a daze that he didn’t realize that Amara had entered the pool and went for a quick swim. When he rose up to greet her, she was casually doing the backstroke in the warm waters by the edge where he was sitting.

“Amara...I didn’t know you were here,” said the X-leader.

“It’s a big temple. It’s easy to miss the princess when she comes in for a casual dip in between coitus,” she replied in a humored tone.

“I hope that’s not a bad sign. I know we’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves with this ritual, but I don’t like getting complacent,” he said as he sat up with the towel still around his waist.

“Well would it make you feel better if I told you I snuck in here with the intent of startling you? With the very skills that you’ve been teaching us no less?” she said playfully.

“Now why would you want to do that?”

“So I could admire a truly rare sight,” said the Nova Roman princess, “Seeing Cyclops, leader of the X-men, appear relaxed and content.”

She still had a touch of humor in her tone, but there was also a serious subtext. Most of the younger mutants like her rarely saw Scott outside his leadership role. He was an authority figure who always maintained a disciplined demeanor. He could be harsh at times, but he was never overly hostile like Emma Frost or Wolverine. More often than not, he was pretty stoic. Even though he had an emotional side to which Jean Grey and Emma Frost could attest, it had never been on display quite like this. For this reason, Amara couldn’t help but take notice.

“Well I hope you’re enjoying it. Just don’t get too used to it,” said Scott as he stretched his limbs a bit.

“I don’t intend to,” said Amara, who couldn’t help but admire his manly form as he stretched, “But you didn’t answer my question. Has this ritual been everything I promised?”

“I’d say you’ve more than delivered, Amara,” he conceded with a light smile, “This ritual is really something. All this luxury, sex, and intimacy has brought out a new side for everyone.”

“I’m just relieved that no one was too put off by us feeding them the wine,” said the Nova Roman princess, “I was worried that some would take offense to such a trick.”

“You did offer them a chance to leave. Nobody took it. That says to me that they needed to let this out after everything that has happened recently. Granted, it’s a rather extreme way of helping the team unwind, but it’s definitely working.”

“That’s the power of sex. That’s exactly why we celebrate it here in Nova Roma,” said Amara as she continued swimming around in circles.

“I think it’s worth celebrating. Everyone seems to be benefiting from this in their own way,” said the X-leader as he reflected on this ritual, “They’re enjoying themselves, they’re exploring their sexuality, and they’re getting a little closer to their teammates in the process. It’s like a team-building exercise when you think about it.”

“I’d rather not treat this ritual as training, but I can see where you’re coming from, Mr. Summers. Sex can be so many things to so many people. If you put them in the right set of rituals, they’ll gain both a physical and spiritual benefit.”

“If you had told me that before the mansion was destroyed, I probably would have called that crazy. But a lot has changed since then.”

“Are you referring to what happened with you and your wife?” asked Amara.

“I’d...rather not get into detail. I think everyone knows the story to some extent at this point.”

“You may be right, but not to the extent you think. We’ve all seen a change in you, Miss Grey, Miss Frost, and everyone else at your level. I know some of us are insulated because we’re young and aren’t privy to such intimate details of your personal lives. However, I think you underestimate how mature we are.”

In a blatant act to get her point across, Amara casually swam to the edge of the pool and stepped out using a rail. She did so in blatantly erotic manner, posing somewhat and letting her hair fall back as the water rolled off her naked body. As she walked over towards where Scott was lounging, she swayed her hips in a seductive manner that even a stoic leader couldn’t hide.

“Um...need a towel, Amara?” asked Scott as he scrambled to reach for one nearby.

“No thanks. I don’t need one,” she boasted.

In another display that was erotic in a very different way, Amara did another provocative pose and summoned her powers. Her body flashed briefly with hot geothermal flares, increasing the heat around her and effectively evaporating all the water that still clung to her naked skin. It even dried her hair, which she went out of her way to show off by casually running her hands through it in a way that made her message clear.

“Is that another trick you learned during your training?” said Scott, unable to hide the intrigue in his tone.

“Not necessarily,” she said casually, “Although Miss Frost has been teaching us the value of looking fabulous when demonstrating our abilities.”

“Why am I not surprised?” sighed the X-leader.

“That’s not all she’s been teaching us,” Amara said as she fixed her fiery blond hair, “She was subtle about it, but she was really quite infatuated with you. I know this is hardly news to you, but it evoked a rather heated debate among the women of the New Mutants.”

“Oh? Do I want to know more or are you going to tell me anyways?”

“I almost have to. You were part of it,” she said, “We all couldn’t understand why a woman like Miss Frost would become so smitten with someone so emotionally reserved. Don’t take this the wrong way, Mr. Summers. But you only show a certain side of yourself to younger teammates.”

“I know. I’ve heard that before and from more than just the young X-men,” he admitted.

“Well I assume there’s a reason for that. Although it seems those reasons have changed over the years,” she went on.

“You’d be right, Princess. It’s part of the role I have to play as a leader and a mentor.”

“And you play it well. You wouldn’t have taken charge of the X-men after Professor Xavier left if you didn’t. However, I have a theory...one that the others scoffed at when we talked about the issue of you, Miss Frost, and Miss Grey.”

“What kind of theory?” asked Scott curiously.

“The kind I’d like to prove.”

Amara’s demeanor became more seductive as she approached the X-leader. He remained seated on the padded lounge chair, watching as she crawled onto it in a very feline manner. Yet through her seductive demeanor, she remained serious. Scott remained serious as well even as she draped her arms over his shoulders. As she allowed her naked skin to press against his, her intent became more apparent.

“I suspected that you’re a man of many emotions. And when Miss Frost sensed those emotions she was taken,” said Amara, “Dare I say, she was aroused by them.”

“I hope you didn’t claim that out loud. I imagine Emma wouldn’t appreciate that kind of speculation,” said Scott.

“Don’t be foolish. I may be a princess, but there are some wraths I prefer not to incur,” she said, “Maybe those emotions come out in ways most of us don’t see because you don’t show us those other sides of yourself. Based on what we’ve heard about you and Miss Grey, I suspect those emotions are quite potent in a number of ways.”

Amara’s theory was quickly turning into a more direct assessment. She lightly felt around his shoulders and arms, taking in the feeling of his well-built muscles. He had the kind of body that would inspire sculptures devoted to men of stature. It was enough to arouse the younger woman in a major way, but her desires went further.

“You sounds pretty confident in this theory,” said Scott, not overtly responding to her gestures despite some subtle undertones.

“It’s easier when you’re here to prove my point. I was not taken seriously by my peers who were convinced you had some sort of hidden sexual talent that certain women couldn’t resist.”

“I’m not sure I can say about that,” he said, cracking a slight smile.

“I didn’t disagree completely. Perhaps it was a mix of both. Those hidden emotions fueled those other talents of yours that win the hearts of women like Emma Frost. You don’t show them to others such as me and I understand why. However, for this ritual I would like to see how right I am.”

“And what do I have to do to settle this debate?”

“Well if that emotion is there, let some of it out as we have coitus,” she said to him, her tone still as serious as it was seductive, “If it’s not there, then just show me some of those skills. Either is okay so long as one theory is proven.”

Her request was simple and direct. She gave him little time to think it over. With her arms still exploring his toned upper body, the Nova Roman princess started kissing down his neck. Her soft lips and lustful gestures felt like those of a young woman who was both intrigued and aroused. Scott didn’t respond immediately at first. He simply enjoyed her gestures while contemplating what he was going to do. This girl may have been the guiding force for this ritual, but she was still a student. A part of him was reluctant to respond too strongly. However, she wanted him to show more than just his authority to her. Having recently learned the value of showing these deeper sides of himself, it seemed appropriate to share them during this ritual.

Amara’s gestures were soon returned in kind. Scott willingly took her in his powerful arms and pulled her into a deep kiss. It was the kind of kiss that showed more than just a lust for a beautiful woman. In addition to tasting her lips, he started exploring her body as well. He felt up along her legs and around her lower back. Her touching had clearly aroused him and now he was looking to arouse her. It told her that he was willing to make the effort. That encouraged Amara to make some additional effort as well.

“I think I can do what you’re asking me, Princess,” said Scott in a focused tone, sounding as if he was ready for a mission against Apocalypse.

“I’m pleased to hear this. Or at least I hope to be,” she said in a more playful tone.

“You will. I’ll make sure of it. Neither Jean nor Emma would speak to me if I didn’t.”

The towel that had been covering his manhood was quickly discarded, tossed aside by Amara so she could more directly admire his manly form. The kissing continued, growing more heated as their hands roamed with greater intent. Scott made his way towards her well-shaped breasts while Amara demonstrated her soft touch by lightly stroking his member. As their gestures grew more desperate, the Nova Roman princess pushed the X-leader back onto the lounge chair. This allowed more of her naked body to rest against his, adding to their growing arousal. They continued kissing and touching for a bit longer to get a feel for each others’ flesh. Then Amara started trailing her lips down his chest and over his firmly toned abs. Scott could tell what she was planning to do and decided to match her intent.

“Move your hips around, Amara. Let me demonstrate one of those skills you mentioned,” he said to her.

“Mmm...how generous of you,” purred Amara, “A man of honor in Nova Roma is also a man of manners.”

The princess adjusted her body accordingly, turning around so that she was lying on her stomach over top of him with her pussy right at his face and his dick right at hers. As soon as she settled into this position, Scott gently parted her outer lips with his hands and licked up her slit. This sent shivers of arousal through the younger woman’s body. She returned the favor by grasping his manhood in both hands and licking it with her tongue.

The escalating lust between them turned into a full fledged demonstration of oral sex skills. It was a skill that Scott hadn’t refined much over the years. Hiss psychic sessions with Emma Frost gave him a new appreciation for it’s importance. He had since become quite adept at using his mouth to please a woman. He made this apparent to Amara with the way he skillfully licked his way around her inner depths, seeking out her most sensitive areas. They were quite different from Jean’s, but he found them in short order. In addition to his tongue, he used his fingers to stimulate her clit. Altogether, this sent waves of pleasure through Amara’s body while heightening her arousal.

“Ooh! You are skilled, Mr. Summers!” she gasped.

Amara did her best to match Scott’s talents. She had never been terribly good with the 69 position because she found it difficult to concentrate when her pussy stimulated. She was quite sensitive in certain areas and that made it difficult to focus on her own oral teasing. However, she felt an extra bit of motivation knowing that this was Scott Summers she was with. He was the leader of the X-men and there was a certain weight to this act. With this in mind, she licked and suckled his him with greater fervor. Before long, he was fully erect. She demonstrated some oral skills of her own by deep-throating him, enveloping most of his shaft into her mouth and trailing her lips down every possible inch. It earned her some moans from the X-leader, moans that communicated a lustful side that few had ever seen.

Between their oral talents, Scott and Amara easily built up a strong arousal. They were both very thorough. Scott made sure the princess’s pussy was extra moist, carefully manipulating her folds and rubbing her clit to maximize the feeling. Amara’s returned the favor by teasing every inch of his penis. She swirled her tongue around the tip while gently stroking it with one hand while fondling his balls in the other. After sufficiently demonstrating one set of skills with one another, they were ready to move onto another.

“Are you ready to test your theory in full, Princess?” asked Scott after giving her pussy one last lick.

“I’m ready,” she said eagerly, “Although curiosity is not the most powerful urge I’m feeling at the moment.”

“Then I’d say your theory is already halfway proven.”

Scott Summers actually made a joke. That in and of itself demonstrated that he was showing a side to her that he didn’t usually show to his students. From here, he showed yet another side. With the kind of lustful intent worthy of a gladiator, Scott rose up and grabbed Amara by the hips. Using his powerful arms, he turned her around and laid her out on the lounge chair. The Nova Roman princess was overwhelmed with a sense of lust and anticipation. With her arms now resting besides her head, she eagerly parted her legs and let the X-leader get into position.

“Take me, Mr. Summers!” she exclaimed.

It was a strange yet invigorating feeling, hearing such lustful words from a teenage student. Scott didn’t allow himself to think twice about it. In addition to carrying on this ritual of sex and lust, he had a chance to show others that he was more than the uptight leader everyone thought he was. What better way to take this chance than with the princess?

Now on his knee, he elevated Amara’s hips slightly so that the tip of his dick was up against her wet entrance. He didn’t thrust right in initially. He took a moment to lightly rub it along her slit. Once the moment felt right, he steadily eased his way into her. With her legs now hitched over his shoulders, he watched her expression contort to the feeling of slow penetration. She looked every bit as regal as her title. And as his member filled her inner depths, he was struck by the intoxicating feeling around his dick.

“Amara...you’re so hot!” grunted Scott.

“By the gods...you’re making me feel hotter!” gasped Amara.

He was taken by the hot feel of her body and she was taken by the sheer notion that she was having sex with the leader of the X-men. It made for some very heated sex that brought out more than just lust.

Scott allowed his more passionate side to show as he established a rhythm every bit as focused as his earlier oral teasing. He kept Amara’s hips elevated as he thoroughly slid his dick in and out of her pussy. It was very smooth due to the extra arousal he built up earlier. She seemed to trust him like a mentor and a leader, allowing him to fuck her at whatever intensity he desired. Her body rocked back and forth to his thrusts, causing her breasts to bounce with each motion. They weren’t as big as Jean’s, but were slightly rounder than Betsy’s. Seeing Amara immersed in this sexual daze made her look less like an aspiring student and more like a mature woman.

It was exhilarating in more ways than Amara expected. As his manhood filled her tight depths, she flexed her knees and curled her back so that he could get into her at just the right angle. He was every bit as strong as he demonstrated during missions. She enjoyed it for as long as he sustained it, but eventually he decided to mix it up.

He slowed the pace down a bit, shifting positions so that now her hips weren’t elevated and her legs were hooked around his sides. With his dick still buried in her vagina, he allowed his body to settle directly on top of hers. His manly flesh now meshed with hers, making for an even more intimate feeling. The Nova Roman princess firmly wrapped her legs around his waist and grasp his shoulders. After remaining still in this position for a moment to absorb the feeling, Scott dug his feet into the edge of the lounge chair and began laterally working his body up and down Amara’s. As his muscular form grazed over her skin, his dick slithered in and out of her depths. He began slow, but quickly built it up in accordance with Amara’s urgings.

“Oh-oh-that’s it! Just a bit harder! Just like that! It...it feels so good! Don’t stop, Mr. Summers!” she cried out.

The intoxicating feeling of their naked skin gliding in accord with Scott’s lateral motions made for a very intimate experience. Sweat quickly built up on their skin from all the friction. At times Scott would steady his body and just move his hips up and down to keep working his dick inside her pussy. It was a technique that always worked wonders with Jean and since Amara also had a fiery personality, it worked just as well. In addition to these motions, Scott threw in a few deep kisses to heighten the feeling. It was his way of showing the kind of affectionate side that he rarely expressed to others. It seemed to really resonate with Amara because it caused her moans to become more desperate.

This heated, thorough brand of sex was dragged out for as long as was necessary to prove Amara’s theory. Scott worked towards building up the feeling. Through skilled pacing and a nice dose of intimate affection, he pushed Amara closer to her orgasm. He also demonstrated great control of his own as he worked his dick within her pussy, resisting the urge to just hammer away until he climaxed. He demonstrated to the Nova Roman princess that his skills went beyond his physical stature. After all this thorough humping, she was ready to climax.

“Oohhhh by Olympus! I-I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum!” Amara cried out.

“Go ahead, Princess. You deserve it,” said Scott in a low tone that conveyed just the right feeling.

As Scott worked his body laterally against hers, Amara tensed her legs so that the balls of her feet dug right into his back. Her breathing turned to panting as she raked her nails down the toned muscles of his back. To give her the final push, Scott firmly squeezed her butt and worked his hips in more rapid motion. The slithering sounds of his dick thrusting into her vagina intensified the feeling. When her climax hit, Amara closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she let out a cry of euphoria. As her inner muscles throbbed with orgasmic sensations, Scott stopped his movements and just laid on top of her to admire her regal form. Even though his expression looked stoic and his eyes were covered by his ruby quartz glasses, there was plenty of feeling conveyed in his actions. It effectively proved Amara’s theory beyond any doubt.

“Praise the gods! Aphrodite herself would be proud, Mr. Summers,” said Amara breathlessly.

“Does this mean you’ve got the proof you need?” said Scott, maintaining that low manly tone that she seemed to find so appealing.

“As Aristotle himself once said, even the best proof needs reinforcement.”

With a warm smile, Amara pulled the X-leader into another kiss. He returned the gesture with the same feeling that he had shown her during their sex. Their bodies were now covered in sweat and the lust between them was still burning, but there was still room for a level of simple affection that made it more than just mere sex.

Having proved her theory, Amara sought to make good use of that remaining lust. Scott Summers had shown more emotion and affection than most students had never experienced. As the leader of the X-men and the one who never shied away from his duty, he deserved a regal reward more than anyone. With this in mind, the Nova Roman princess was prepared to embrace her duty as well.

“You’ve proved your point, Mr. Summers. You’re a man of great heart, even if you hide it like you hide your eyes,” said Amara.

“That doesn’t mean I’ll go any easier on you during Danger Room sessions,” he told her.

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” she said with a humored grin, “But as refined as your skills may be, some of us are more mature than you give us credit for.”

“Is this another theory you want to prove?”

“I don’t need to prove anything. I need only demonstrate the inescapable facts!”

Now showing some affectionate intent of her own, Amara pulled Scott into another kiss. This time she took charge with royal authority, turning him over so that now he was the one lying on his back. In the process she rose up off his dick, allowing her to get into a new position. His hands stayed on her hips as she straddled him and reached behind to grasp his member. Despite her pussy still throbbing from her orgasm, she steadily lowered herself back onto his manhood. Once he was completely inside her, she began working her hips in an appropriately regal zeal.

“Mmm...is this your brand on maturity, Amara?” said Scott as he enjoyed the hot feeling around his member.

“Not quite,” she said through hastened breath, “Wait for it! You’ll find out soon enough!”

With an equal amount of motivation and desire, Amara road the X-leader with the kind of fervent intent that was worthy of royalty. With her hands planted firmly on his chest, she bounced up and down the length of his cock. Each time she rose up, she slammed her pelvis down against his while tensing the inner muscles of her pussy in a way that earned her plenty of blissful moans. Like he had done earlier, she alternated between motions. After bouncing up and down for a while, she settled and just allowed her hips to grind back and forth. This helped work his dick within her pussy in a way that made for a different kind of feeling. Whatever her method, Scott seemed to enjoy every minute of it. As she road him, he felt up her sweaty body and savored each sensation that she imparted.

Amara’s thorough riding, helped push Scott towards his climax. She kept varying the pace so that he didn’t climax too soon. She wanted him to enjoy this feeling as much as she had earlier. She put in an extra bit of effort, working her hips and tensing her inner muscles to help squeeze his cock in just the right way. As his moans escalated, she sensed he was getting close. For this final push, she rose up briefly and turned around so that she was facing away in a reverse cowgirl position. She then slammed her hips back down against his and leaned back so he could hold onto her arms. With her body now at an angle, gyrated her hips in a way that manipulated his dick while allowing him to do some upward thrusting of his own. This gave him just the push he needed to get his climax.

“Ohhhhh I’m about to cum, Amara! Just a-just a little bit more!” the X-leader grunted intently.

“That’s it, Mr. Summers! Embrace it with me! Praise the gods with me!” Amara cried out.

The Nova Roman princess slowed her thrusting, allowing her pussy to slither more thoroughly along the length of his dick. As she continued tensing her inner muscles, she helped get him the climax he so deeply desired. Scott reached around and grabbed her hips as he thrust up into her as far as he could. He then let out a series of deep grunts as he released his load of manly fluids into her womanly depths. The sensations were intense, having been built up by Amara’s skilled efforts and all the proving he did earlier. It made for a much more fulfilling sexual experience.

“Have...have we praised the gods enough, Princess?” said Scott, still in a daze.

“Mmm...I’d say they’re more than pleased,” said Amara with a grin.

As the orgasmic feelings passed, Amara rose up and allowed some of the fluid to spill out of her pussy. Scott remained on his back, catching his breath as Amara curled up next to him. Their bodies now glistening with sweat, she affectionately rested her chin on his chest and admired his expression. It was still somewhat stoic, but now she knew that there was so much more to this man’s demeanor.

“You’re a very peculiar man, Mr. Summers,” she told him.

“And you’re a very observant woman, Amara,” quipped Scott, “You’re not afraid to get emotional or physical.”

“It’s the Nova Roman way, I suppose,” said the princess, “But beyond your peculiarities, I now see more than the drill sergeant that everyone makes you out to be. I also see how someone like Miss Frost and Miss Grey could fall so passionately in love with you.”

“Glad I could offer some perspective.”

“I also hope you now see that the younger X-men you work so hard to train have more to offer than you think.”

“I have. You’ve more than made your point,” said Scott proudly.

“Does that mean you’ll finally cut back on our Danger Room sessions and give us more field work?” asked Amara coyly.

“Don’t push it, Princess.”

Amara shrugged and sighed. Even if some requests couldn’t be fulfilled, this ritual was succeeding in ways that went beyond just relaxing. Through these sexual experiences, they could share with one another a side of their persona that wasn’t always apparent. It was good for them not just individually, but as a true team.

* * *

**Private Shower Facilities**

_‘Ah can’t say it or think it enough. Sex sure brings out a strange side in some folks. It ain’t a bad side. It sure as hell ain’t pure either. Ah knew Tabby had a playful side in the bedroom. Ah had no idea she was so spirited. Makes me wonder if maybe Ah have a kinky side Ah ain’t shown yet.’_

It was an interesting if not daunting thought. Sam Guthrie had been contemplating it ever since this ritual began. Everyone was unleashing their inner sexual proclivities and it wasn’t just because of the wine. It brought out a side of themselves that wasn’t usually expressed, at least not this openly. While it was liberating in some ways, it was surprising in others.

Sam had never been too uncomfortable with sex. He grew up on a farm. He knew the inner workings of sex at a young age. He never really explored his sexual side until he got together with Tabitha. She was more open and adventurous. He didn’t realize just how adventurous she was until he initial ceremony when she eagerly embraced the prospect of a traditional Roman orgy. Others embraced it as well, leaving him feeling as though he was falling behind. He hadn’t done anything too extreme just yet, but with the wine in his system and plenty of opportunities before him there was no telling what sort of lustful inclinations would emerge.

_‘Ah don’t know what approach Ah should take. Should Ah keep it simple and just hook up with the girls, have my fun, and be done with it? Or should Ah try something a little more adventurous? Ah’m sure Tabby would encourage me to let loose. She’s usually pretty good at pushing me in the right directions, but this time Ah’m not sure.’_

Sam continued to contemplate as he stood in the middle of one of the opulent showers in the temple. Scott had used this same shower earlier and he told him how much it helped. He wasn’t too far off. The private showers were nice and spacious. They had expensive chrome fixtures that shot nice streams of water from several different spigots that were built into the walls. Each spigot could be controlled and adjusted accordingly. Amara said these were the same showers that Tony Stark used. It was certainly more refreshing than a normal shower. It allowed him to just stand in the center where all the streams of water converged and relax while he struggled with his various thoughts.

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice someone else enter the bathroom. He didn’t notice even as the glass door to the stall was opened slowly and carefully so as not to draw attention. Only noticed when he felt two arms reach around and trap him in a rather forceful embrace.

“What in the Sam Hill?!” he exclaimed.

“Ooh...I got me a farm boy. Must be my lucky day!” said Domino in a lecherous tone.

Sam was frozen where he stood, unable to escape from Domino’s grasp. She was like a hunter who had trapped her prey. Given her background as an assassin, it seemed disturbingly appropriate. Sam tried not to act too surprised, but Domino’s forceful embrace quickly turned more lurid. In addition to blatantly pressing her breasts up against his back, she slipped a hand down his waist and grabbed hold of his dick. She wasn’t very gentle with it either. Using the water and the soap, she started roughly jerking him off in a way that got a quick reaction.

“You seem a bit nervous. Yet not nervous enough to keep your little friend from perking up,” she teased.

“Uh...you wanna ease up a bit?” said Sam, wincing a bit under her grip.

“Now why would I want to do that? I think you like it!”

Domino showed more aggressive lust. While she was stroking his member with one hand, she used her other to lightly pinch his nipples. She added yet another touch by sensually sliding her tongue up his neck and lightly biting his ear lobe. This got another reaction from Sam, but not one of complete discomfort. He could have resisted or told her to stop, but he didn’t. He just stood in the center of the shower, allowing the water to pour down him and Domino as she demonstrated a kind of sexual energy that he had not yet experienced.

The accomplished assassin had not been seeking Sam out specifically. Having had time to settle into the ritual, she sought to exercise her more specific sexual tastes. She didn’t make too big a secret about it. She liked to take chances and play rough in many parts of her life. That extended to sex as well. While she enjoyed a casual romp as much as the next girl, she had a special taste for a more aggressive kind of sex. She had experienced it plenty with men like Wolverine and Cable. Now she had a chance to experience it with someone who may or may not know how great it could be.

“You’re a good old boy, Sam Guthrie. But you’re a little repressed. Relatively speaking, of course,” she said to him while maintaining a tight grip.

“Is that why you snuck up on me? To make it so Ah couldn’t say otherwise?” he said, still shifting a bit within her grasp.

“That has more to do with your luck than mine. I thought I would check out the showers. As it just so happens, you’re already here. So I figure I might as well make you my next mark!”

“Coming from an assassin, that’s a little disturbing.”

“It doesn’t have to be. I don’t know if you figured it out by now, but I have a taste and a talent for rough sex.”

“Hnn...Ah believe you,” said Sam, shifting again as she gave his manhood a particularly hard squeeze.

“I could have gone after Logan, Warpath, or even Remy. They all know how I like it. I know what to expect when I get in bed with them. But I figure as long as we’re caught up in this lurid ritual, I should take a chance. Maybe I’m just too used to being lucky, but I have a good feeling about you and I’m not just talking about the area between my legs.”

Domino’s lurid undertone became more playful as she turned Sam around so that he was facing her. She still kept him in her powerful arms. She also kept her sizable breasts pressed up against his chest while still rubbing his cock. She was a bit less rough, focusing more on stroking him in a way that would get him erect. While she tempted him with her naked body, she looked at him with a very sultry gaze. The shock had since worn off so now there was a mix of uncertainty and intrigue. Domino was willing to gamble she could make something of this mindset.

“You strike me as a guy willing to take risks. You’d have to be if you hope to be within the upper crust of the X-men,” said Domino.

“Ah like to think Ah can weigh risk in just the right way,” he replied, some of his uncertainty waning while his intrigue was heightened.

“But I bet you’ve never risked being too rough. You’re too nice a guy and you actually take to Xavier’s peaceful philosophies. That’s all well and good, but sometimes we need to be rough. Otherwise we don’t know whether we’re doing too much or too little.”

“Ah’m not sure Ah understand your logic.”

“You don’t have to understand it. You just have to be willing to risk it,” she said coyly, “I’m willing to bet you know how to play rough. Even if you are a nice farm boy at heart, I think you can stand to be a little devious.”

“You make it sound like you can just flip a switch to make a fella lose himself,” said Sam.

“I didn’t say I was willing to bet quite that much. I’m just saying that if given the right setting and the right motivation, you’ll let it out. Seeing as how we’re already naked in a steaming hot shower, I think it’s only a matter of providing the motivation.”

Domino drew the Kentucky farm boy in further, capturing his lips in a very deep and somewhat forceful kiss. She literally shoved her tongue into his mouth and lightly bit down on his lower lip. All the while she continued stroking his dick and making sure her naked body was pressed firmly up against his. Sam didn’t resist these aggressive actions, nor did he indicate that he wasn’t up for this. Feeling assured that he was ready to take that risk, she made her next move.

With the water still pouring between them, Domino abruptly broke the embrace and shoved him back against the wall. She wasn’t very gentle, almost causing him to slip in the process. With a devious grin, the skilled assassin proceeded to pin him against the polished marble walls. She kissed him again, but only briefly this time. Showing a mix of seduction and aggressive lust, she dropped to her knees where she still had a firm grip on his member. Then while cupping his balls with one hand and grabbing the base with the other, she engulfed his semi-hard member in full.

“Ahhhh dang!” grunted Sam in an odd mix of pleasure and discomfort.

She was every bit as aggressive as she was when she started. She didn’t teased his cock with her mouth as much as she sucked hard as if she was trying to extract something. There rapidly bobbed her head along the length of his shaft, roughly licking the underside and tip along the way. She sucked so hard that Sam came close to cumming prematurely as a result. He managed to hold off while not urging her to slow down. Such intense oral teasing caused his prick to swell quite rapidly. Once he was fully erect, she squeezed his shafted and tugged on his balls in addition to her sucking. The sensations were so strong that his legs would have given out if she hadn’t had him pinned securely to the wall.

Domino listed to his groans and grunts, sensing that he was steadily getting into it. He seemed reluctant at first, but he wasn’t resisting her aggressive efforts. Eventually, his lust overtook his reservations. He started holding onto her head, grasping her short black hair as she kept working her lips up and down his shaft. As he got into the spirit, Domino reached down between her legs and started fondling her pussy. She fingered herself with the same intent as she showed Sam, jamming two fingers into her folds and quickly building up her arousal. Once she felt ready, she abruptly rose up and confronted Sam face-to-face again. Just as before, she pressed her naked skin up against his. This time, he embraced her back.

“I think you’re ready,” she told him in a low, almost menacing tone.

“Ah think we’re both ready,” said Sam, now trying to match her tone.

“Then you know what you have to do,” said the skilled assassin, “Set aside your farm boy charm. Fuck me and fuck me hard!”

“Ah would ask you to say please, but that would kind of defeat the purpose.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to take charge. His earlier concerns had taken form and substance. Domino had stirred in him a more aggressive lust that he had never felt before. He didn’t resist it or rationalize it. He just went with it and unleashed his desires on this daring woman.

Taking her in his arms, Sam showed his farm boy level strength and pushed her back from the wall. In the process he crashed his lips against hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth just as she had done to him earlier. He backed her all the way up to the glass door to the shower. Upon arriving, Sam abruptly broke the kiss and turned her around. Domino now found herself pressed up against the glass door, her hands and breasts smudging the foggy glass. Now she was the one being surprised and overpowered. She was in no position to resist as Sam positioned himself behind her and grabbed a firm hold of her hips. Then with the kind of force Domino craved, he thrust his dick up into her pussy.

“Yes! YES! That’s what I want!” seethed Domino, “Give it to me, farm boy!”

There were no manners and no easing into a rhythm. As soon as Sam felt the tight heat around his dick, he began to rapidly pump into her. The steam from the shower smothered them, making for a nice wet feel. He worked his hips faster and harder than he had ever dared to do with a woman before. It was exhilarating, more so than he ever could have expected. He did not shy away from raking his hands over Domino’s naked white skin nor did he shy away from bending over and tasting her smooth flesh with his lips. She had brought out a lustful animal within him and she was going to endure every bit of it.

“Uh-uh-ungh-you want it, Domino? Here!” Sam exclaimed as he slammed his hips against hers with extra force, “Take it! Take it all!”

Domino let out sharp moans of encouragement. She took satisfaction in both the feeling and her ability to bring out this side to the Kentucky farm boy. Her hands, face, and breasts continued mashing against the glass wall. At times his thrusts were so forceful that she was driven up and down the glass, leaving more marks on the fogged up glass. There was no effort to be really thorough or get a feel for her inner depths. Sam just hammered away, driving deep into her pussy and really working her inner muscles. It was strenuous, yet invigorating. It was the kind of rough sex that Domino loved and getting it from Sam was a new experience.

Sam’s fervent pounding filled the shower along with more aggressive grunts. He went at it hard and fast, pushing his strength while she pushed her balance. Along the way he lifted up her right leg slightly so he could get in just a bit deeper. Domino had to lean hard against the glass to maintain leverage, but she kept urging him along. As his dick drove in and out of her, at times it penetrated all the way to her cervix. It was recklessly rough, but he seemed to enjoy it every bit as much as her.

Sam kept her pinned against the glass wall most of the time, allowing her only to back away a bit so he could fondle her breasts while he fucked her. There wasn’t much effort to really drag it out, but Sam still did his best not to climax too soon. At one point when he got close, he stopped just in time to change positions. He used this as an opportunity to show of more of his strength, turning Domino around so that she was facing him. He then grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up into his arms. She instinctively hooked her legs around him and held on. There was a somewhat rough impact as he pinned her back against the wall near one of the shower spigots. What should have been painful only further encouraged them. With his dick buried deep inside her and her body pinned securely against the wall, he put his legs into his thrusting and worked her up and down the wall.

“Oh-oh-OHHH FUCK! HARDER SAM! HARDER!” Domino exclaimed.

“Dang! You horny she-devil, you!” grunted Sam, now pushing the limits of his endurance.

As he kept fucking her at the most furious pace that his body would allow, her moans grew sharper and louder. They were increasingly desperate, but he didn’t dare slow down. It was clear she was close to climaxing. The way her pussy throbbed and her body tensed indicated she was very close. Sam pushed hard if not excessively to get her the feeling she craved. He thrust up into her with such force she almost lost her grip on him. Her nails racked over his back, leaving light scratch marks as she struggled to hold on. After a few more forceful thrusts, Domino climaxed hard and let out moan so loud that his ears started ringing.

All this hard fucking left Domino’s body reeling. Parts of her were sore and strained, yet it was completely overshadowed by the orgasmic waves that shot up from her pussy and coursed through her body. It made for a unique kind of satisfaction that were like battle scars mixed with ecstasy. For an assassin, it was a very satisfying feeling. Sam finally slowed down so she could enjoy it, but he made it clear to her that he wasn’t finished venting this aggressive lust.

“Hope you had fun getting yours. Now Ah’m gonna get mine!” he said with a devilish grin.

Using the grip he still had on her, Sam backed away so that he could pull out of her still throbbing pussy. Her legs still week, he guided Domino to her knees on the shower floor. Despite her still panting from her orgasm, Sam grabbed her face and shoved his still erect cock into her mouth. The skilled assassin went with it, looking up at him with her lurid gaze as she instinctively suckled his manhood once more. This time he played a more direct role, humping her face and leading her to suck with just the right intensity. It took a bit longer than Domino’s first oral session. She made the extra effort since Sam had done shown so much vigor. It was only fitting that she returned that vigor as she guided him to his climax.

“Dang! Ah’m gonna cum! And you’re gonna suck up every last drop!” Sam exclaimed.

His face contorted to the intensifying sensations. Domino reached up and squeezed the lower base of his shaft to carry him the rest of the way. When he got his orgasm, he threw his head back and let out a moan that wasn’t quite as loud as the one she let out earlier. But it was in the same spirit. She admired this dazed look as his dick shot a thick load of cum into her mouth. As he so politely requested, she sucked up every last drop. Domino was good at controlling her gag reflex so she was able to swallow most of the fluid. Some did spill out from her mouth, but she made sure to lick it up until he was fully spent. It left him looking dazed and deeply satisfied.

The burning lust had finally been quenched. The feeling had settled. As the lingering sensations from his orgasm passed, the impact of what Sam had done sank in. While catching his breath, he sank to the floor of the shower and sat next to Domino. He couldn’t believe what he had just did. Having sex with someone was one thing. Doing it in the way he just did with Domino was something else. It left him overwhelmed and a little anxious. He had never been one for rough sex before. He always tried to be caring and polite. There was a place for that sort of thing, but this was different. If that weren’t disturbing enough, part of him actually liked it.

“Holy hell and a barn fire. Ah...Ah’m sorry, Dom,” he said breathlessly.

“For what? Fucking me as hard as I asked? Hell, I should be thanking you!” said the skilled assassin as she teased the Kentucky farm boy with a playful gesture.

“Ah don’t know what came over meh. Ah just...”

“Hey, don’t start moralizing on me. Especially not during a ritual orgy,” she said in a more serious tone, “Did you hear me complaining? I wanted you gave me. Believe me, if you were doing something wrong, this shower wouldn’t be in one piece.”

“Ah’m glad you ain’t holding it against me, but this is unknown territory for me. The way Ah grew up, you don’t treat a lady like that even when you’re having sex with her. It just ain’t right.”

“Sam, there’s a time for manners and there’s a time for reckless abandon. Even if we need one more than the other, we still need both,” she told him, “I don’t know if you know this, but women don’t always want to be treated with the same tender love-making we read about in magazines. Believe it or not, some women are like men in the sense that they just want a good hard fuck!”

Sam turned towards Domino with a curious gaze. It sounded ridiculous on the surface, but there was a twisted bit of logic to it. She had asked for it and a part of him clearly wanted it too. It was very different from the intimacy he shared with Tabitha, but it was fulfilling in it’s own right. Could this be something he and Tabitha could explore? It was still daunting in many ways, but it started to make sense in a strange sort of way.

“Ah think Ah’m gonna have to reassess my assumptions on bedroom etiquette,” sighed Sam as everything continued to sink in.

“Well what better time than during a real orgy?” shrugged Domino, “If it makes you feel better, I’ll be gentle in helping you wash off.”

“Thanks, but Ah think Ah’ll manage,” he said with a light grin.

“Oh don’t sound so grim,” she said as she helped him up from the floor, “You’re still a good old boy, Sam Guthrie. Having a little rough sex every now and then won’t change that.”

“Guess Ah’ll have to take your word for it, Dom.”

“I may play rougher than most girls, but I know my personal proclivities and you would be wise to accept yours. Sometimes you just gotta let it. You never know. It might be good for you!”

It was appropriate advice in these less than appropriate settings. Sam’s grin widened as Domino’s demeanor shifted into something more friendly. He allowed her to escort him back under the torrent of water where he could more easily process what just happened. He had been worried about what sort of hidden appetites this ritual would stir. That worry turned to curiosity in the sense of how he was going to manage this.

_‘It’s amazing what we find out about ourselves when we’re roped into a ritual orgy. Ah wonder how Tabby and the other girls will react to my new taste for the rough stuff. Then again, for all Ah know they’re discovering some kinky tastes of their own.’_

* * *

**Temple Den**

“I don’t know what half this stuff is, but I’m pretty sure I like them all!” said an overly enthusiastic Jubilee.

“You sounding more giddy than usual, petite. Hope that don’t mean you gonna try them all,” joked Remy.

“Don’t be silly. I’m not going to use every one of them. I’m just going to try and use most of them!”

Remy shook his head and laughed at Jubilee’s attitude in this most unusual set of circumstances. He was used to seeing her cheery. It was part of her youthful spirit that had always had a special place in the X-men. He just wasn’t used to seeing it when she was fawning over a table of sex toys. He couldn’t tell if she was really serious about trying as many of them as possible.

As part of the elaborate setup that Amara had constructed for this ritual, she transformed the temple den where priest and priestesses would unwind between rituals into a makeshift display area for various sex toys. She had assembled an impressive array that included vibrators, dildoes, lubricants, feathers, prostate massagers, anal toys, massage oils, incense, cock rings, and even some S&M gear. They were all laid out on table and organized with the clear intent of providing plenty of resources with which to carry out the ritual. Some had already sampled some of the selection, namely the massage oils and lubricants. Jubilee focused primarily on the vibrators and dildoes. She seemed enamored by them, indicating to Remy that she hadn’t had much experience in accessorizing her sex life.

“I hope you’re taking this seriously, Gambit,” said Jubilee as she sifted through the vibrators, “The whole reason I asked you to help me with this is because I hear you and Rogue have experience using this stuff.”

“And Remy was thinking you just wanted a handsome guinea pig to test your kinky side,” said the Cajun wryly.

“So it is true? You’re not even going to try to deny it?” she quipped.

“Ain’t like you would believe Remy if he did,” he shrugged, “It sort of goes without saying, non? Rogue couldn’t touch for a long time. All we really had to work with were vibrators and body suits.”

“I also hear Rogue had quite a collection.”

“Remy ain’t gonna comment on that. This here Cajun may be brave enough to take on Apocalypse, but I ain’t quite brave enough to incur my amour’s wrath.”

“Whatever,” shrugged Jubilee, “So long as you know a thing or two about these gizmoes, I’m sure you’ll find a way to be useful.”

“Merci, petite,” he said in a bemused tone, “You’re high opinion of Remy just warms my heart.”

Jubilee chose to ignore his attitude. She was just too excited about the prospect of testing out some of this equipment. Being young and constantly busy with X-men affairs, she rarely had time to explore her more personal needs. She wasn’t a virgin before this ritual and she was certainly no stranger to self-pleasure. She had been curious about vibrators and various accessories before. She just never had an opportunity to use them until now.

There was so much variety. Some dildoes looked several sizes too big. How anyone woman could take something like that inside her and get pleasure out of it was beyond her. Some of the more elaborate toys involved double perpetrators that hooked up to a man’s genitalia and allowed him to penetrate both a pussy and an ass. That seemed a little advanced for Jubilee so she focused more on some of the smaller toys. One of them involved an oddly shaped toy with a vibrating tip. It looked designed for anal, something else that Jubilee had little experience with. However, she couldn’t help but be curious and this ritual might be the best time to explore it.

“Hmm...this looks promising,” said Jubilee as she held it up.

“Ah, Remy remembers dealing with those,” he said as he sifted through some of the cock rings, “Rogue was curious about anal so Remy bought her something that looked just like that. It be called a vibrating butt plug.”

“Not a very creative name,” she commented, “At least it’s not ambiguous about what it does.”

“It be good for those just learning to use their ass in ways it ain’t designed for. Both women and men can use it and have plenty of fun. Rogue certainly enjoyed it when she first used it.”

“Did you ever use it?” she teased.

“Would you think less of Remy if he did?”

“If I said yes, would you not help me try it out?”

“Of course not, petite. But if you want Remy to be extra thorough, it would help if you showed a little tact, non?”

Jubilee flashed a suggestive grin. She made it clear that the cute, innocent girl that everyone knew so well was on hiatus. For the duration of this ritual, she was a sexy ball of energy looking for new ways to express that energy. These toys were just one of the ways she hoped to explore. So with the butt plug and a bullet vibrator in hand, she grabbed Remy by the arm and led him over to another area.

“In that case, I have nothing more to say other than grab some lube and cock rings. Because we’re going to do a little demonstration!” she said in a tone brimming with excitement.

“Remy gets the lube, but why the cock rings?” he asked her.

“Why should I have all the fun? Besides, with so much to choose from, we might as well make the most of it!”

Remy couldn’t argue with her logic. As she led him away from the display tables, he grabbed one of the cock rings he had been eying and a standard bottle of lubricant. With their supplies in hand, she led him over to one of the other more elaborate accessories that Amara had assembled. It consisted of a large rectangular mat that looked like an ordinary gym mat, but was covered in a special fabric that felt better on naked skin. Jubilee eagerly pulled Remy down onto the mat so that he was sitting in front of her armed with their supplies. She then handed him the butt plug and awaited further instructions.

“Okay, Mr. Cajun stud. You claim to be an expert on satisfying women in a wide variety of ways. Show me how we’re going to use this to satisfy me,” said Jubilee in an assertive tone.

“Remy’s expertise has many facets, petite,” the Cajun boasted as he held up the toy, “What we got here is a normal sized plug for a femme that ain’t done growing.”

“Are you saying it’s too big for me to handle?” she asked, pretending to sound insulted.

“Non, Remy’s just warning you that it may be a bit uncomfortable. Understanding how it works means understanding a thing or two about basic human biology.”

“Where’s Beast when you need him?” Jubilee muttered.

“Remy may not now the details as well as Hank, but I know enough,” he assured her, “The main purpose of a butt plug or any anal toy for that matter is to get in at just the right depth to stimulate the area around the prostate. This area be closely linked to all them other areas in your insides that make you feel so good when you have sex. It be said by some that orgasms generated anally be several times more intense than regular orgasms.”

“I can see that appeal,” she said with a dirty grin.

“But with appeal comes risk. If you don’t do it right, it can hurt like hell. More so than regular sex when you be doing it wrong. So if you wanna be using this, first thing you gotta do is get in the right position.”

“And what would that be?”

“On your hands and knees, ass pointed up and back tilted down,” he said in an overly casual tone, “Unless you feeling lucky and wanna hang upside down from a swing.”

“One step at a time,” she said with a snicker.

Jubilee did as he asked, getting on her hands and knees so that her butt was pointed right at him. She arched her back downward and spread her legs a show of flexibility. It was hard for Remy not to admire her cute butt just staring him in the face. He reached out and fondled it, helping to further set the mood.

“Nice ass you got there, petite,” he teased.

“Try and stay focused, Gambit. As hard a concept as that may be when you’re in front of a naked woman,” Jubilee quipped.

“Oh Remy’s plenty focused,” he assured her, “Just trying to remind himself to be careful. Because next Remy’s gonna lube this thing up and lube you up as well. Since this be new to you, I suggest you start relaxing your muscles.”

Jubilee’s anticipation grew along with a touch of anxiety. She started taking deep breaths as Remy opened up the bottle of lubricant and started smearing a healthy dose over the butt plug. Once he made sure it was nicely smothered, he applied some to Jubilee. She still seemed a bit tense. He tried to relax her further by lightly massaging her butt and smearing some around the folds of her pussy. This seemed to help, allowing him to work more lubricant into her tight hole. In his experience with Rogue, it was better to use too much rather than too little. He also made sure he used a brand that was thick and gel-like so that it stayed in place. Once he was assured that he applied enough, he retrieved the butt plug and prepared to insert it.

“You ready, petite?” he asked her.

“As I’ll ever be,” she said, doing her best to hide the nervousness in her tone.

“Then brace yourself because here it comes!”

Jubilee closed her eyes and relaxed her inner muscles as best she should. Remy went nice and slow, rubbing the tip of the lubricated plug right outside her opening. Then he steadily eased it into her, stopping a few times along the way so that she had time to adjust. It was a bit trickier than he expected. Jubilee was still tensing up at times, but some gentle encouragement helped her ease up. As he worked the plug inside her, the shape contorted to her insides. It steadily worked it’s way up through her rectal muscles, reaching the deep areas he described earlier. Along the way, her face tensed and contorted to the various unfamiliar sensations. By the time it was all the way in, she was still adjusting.

“Hnn...” Jubilee groaned.

“You okay, petite?” asked Remy.

“I’m fine,” she said, “I...didn’t expect it to go in that deep.”

“The body is a resilient piece of machinery. Just let it adjust. Here, Remy will turn the vibrator on. That ought to help.”

Remy grabbed the small wireless controller that Jubilee brought with her. He pushed the button that activated the vibration mechanism within the plug, starting at a low setting to get things going. As it started to hum lightly within her, Jubilee’s expression changed. The lingering tension in her body began to fade. Her groans turned to lighter gasps. It was a sign that the plug was doing what it was supposed to do.

The unfamiliar feelings quickly turned into more diverse sensations. Remy was right about the biology. She could definitely feel some deep seated pleasure emanating from within her ass. Those pleasures extended into the deeper parts of her pussy, helping to stir in her an arousal that helped match the excitement she had expressed earlier. As she adjusted to the feeling, she started fondling her pussy with her hand. Remy even helped her, using his own skilled hands to rub around her clit to further add to her pleasure.

“Mmm...you’re right. That does help!” grinned Jubilee.

“Sounds like your body agrees,” said Remy as he felt the growing heat within her folds.

“Now I’m even more curious!” she said with newfound energy, “What’s next?”

“Well Remy didn’t have a plan beyond this point, but if you want we could test out one of those cock rings you brought over.”

“Seeing as how you helped me with one toy, it’s only proper I help you use another. And this time I think I can figure it out on my own!”

With the plug still vibrating inside her ass, Jubilee turned around and pinned the Cajun on the mat with a predatory intent that was practically feline. Remy didn’t resist her efforts, eager to try out some of these toys himself. At first she just teased him with sexy gestures beyond her age. She kissed down his chest and draped her B-cup breasts over his face. After getting him into the spirit, she reached over and grabbed another bottle of unopened lubricant. Upon opening it, she poured some out on her hand and licked it a bit.

“Mmm...flavored lube,” she said playfully, “And banana no less! My favorite flavor.”

“You wanna make Remy hungry or you wanna make Remy horny?” teased the Cajun.

“Touch choice,” said Jubilee, pretending to think about it, “I think I’ll let my mouth decide for me!”

Jubilee slithered down Remy’s nude form, purposefully draping her breasts over his semi-hard dick along the way. Once in position, she poured more lube out onto her hand while dabbing some more on the tip of his penis. She did a little light stroking at first to really spread the lubricant around his shaft. She then flashed him an erotic gaze as she trailed her tongue up over his shaft.

“Mmm...tasty!” she said.

“Bon appetite!” grinned the Cajun.

Fueled by a growing lust and a fondness for the flavor, Jubilee engulfed most of his shaft in her mouth and began slurping away. She found herself licking and sucking with more fervor than usual. She had done oral sex before and while it wasn’t her favorite sex act, she didn’t mind it. Adding the flavored lubricant to the mix certainly added something else to the experience. It was like licking a piece of candy, except it grew with increased sucking rather than shrank. She enjoyed the taste as much as she enjoyed hearing Remy’s reactions. Leaning back on his arms, he let out light grunts of approval as her lips and tongue slithered along the length of his shaft.

All the while, the anal plug inside Jubilee continued to vibrate. It sent a growing number of sensations through her body, further encouraging her oral efforts. Her sucking almost became desperate, so much so that she sucked a bit too hard at times. Remy got her to ease up when she needed to, but by the time she licked up all the lubricant he was fully erect. This would allow them to use one of the cock rings. So after giving his member a few licks, Jubilee retrieved one of the rings.

“I hear these rings help guys keep it up and intensifies their orgasm,” said Jubilee as she stretched out the ring a bit.

“Ain’t like Remy’s ever needed either, but it never hurts to double down,” he grinned.

“Sounds like you’re feeling lucky,” she teased, “Let’s see if your body agrees!”

Jubilee proceeded to apply the ring. It was one of the smaller rings that only fit around the base of the penis so it took a moment to get it around his thick shaft. Remy’s member may have been average in length, but it was definitely a bit thicker than normal. The presence of the lube helped. Jubilee managed to slide it all the way down, making sure it was snug without being too tight. She already noticed the flesh around his member getting redder and the veins along the shaft throbbing harder. Since the vibrating plug in her ass had already done more than enough to arouse her, she was ready to see if that made a difference.

“Wow...it already looks harder,” she commented, “What can I expect between your dick and the plug in my ass?”

“Remy ain’t gonna spoil it,” he said, his tone now burning with lustful intent, “Why don’t you get that pussy going and see for yourself?”

Now sharing his intent, Jubilee did just that. She quickly maneuvered herself so that her legs were arched around his hips and her pelvis was in line with his. Remy rose up into a sitting position, reaching around and grabbing Jubilee by the butt to help align her pussy with his hardened member. With the plug still vibrating in her ass, Jubilee held onto his shoulders and she plunged down onto his dick. He filled her easily thanks to the lubricants, but it was the added feeling in her ass that made for a new and exhilarating feeling.

Remy felt some of those sensations as well. As his member filled her pussy, he could pick up on some of the vibrations coming from the plug. It provided additional incentive to thrust in deep and really stimulate her innermost depths. Taking advantage of his strong arms and her petite stature, he guided her hips up and down the length of his shaft. He was very long and drawn out with each motion, allowing her pussy to slither smoothly over every inch of his member. It was made all the more invigorating by the effects of the cock ring. The bulging veins and the throbbing feeling around the head of his penis added a unique bit of sensation. It also freed him up to work at a harder rhythm because it kept him from climaxing too quickly. After Remy set the pace, Jubilee took over and started slamming her hips against his with more vigor. She seemed just as motivated by these unique feelings and her sharp moans made this apparent.

“Oh-oh-ahhhhhh it’s so good! It all feels so fucking good!” Jubilee cried out.

She lingered in Remy’s powerful arms a bit longer, raking her hands over his shoulders and back while kissing around his neck and face. After a while she craved more than what his arm strength alone could allow. In a show of unexpected assertiveness, Jubilee pushed Remy down onto his back so she could ride him more freely. He was more than happy to let her demonstrate her sexual capacity. He kept his hands on her hips while she settled over him, rising up a bit so that she was on the balls of her feet in a squatting position with his dick still deep inside her. In this stance he could get into her more deeply, supplementing the vibrations from the butt plug and allowing her to impart more force with her hips. After making sure she had a firm grip on Remy’s waist, Jubilee went to work fucking him with all her might.

This time there were no drawn out motions. Jubilee vigorously bounced her body up and down, gliding her pussy along the rock hard length of his shaft. She went at it at a rapid if not desperate pace, slamming her pelvis against his hips in a way the forcibly drove his cock deep into her hot depths. She tried not to waste too much energy, slowing down at times to catch her breath and process some of these new feelings. She usually wasn’t this energetic during sex, but between the anal plug and the extra veiny feel of Remy’s dick, she was immersed in a new state of lust wrought with all these unique sensations.

Remy watched in a daze as Jubilee expelled all this sexual energy. He placed both feet on the mat and held onto her hips, making sure she had plenty of leverage to work with. He felt a strange pressure around his dick due to the cock ring. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but it held his climax back while building up for a greater release. It was getting pretty intense and Jubilee’s rapid body motions were getting him closer to a point where he wanted to pop. However, Jubilee beat him to the punch. After so much heated humping, the double penetration caused Jubilee’s body to erupt in an orgasmic frenzy.

“OH FUCK! OHHH FUCK! I GONNA CUM! I’M GONNA CUM HARD!” she exclaimed, “MY-MY PUSSY! MY ASS! IT-OHHHHHHHHHH!”

It was more intense than she expected. The stimulation in both her ass and pussy more than doubled the pleasure. Inner muscles that had never been used before contracted in ways that were a testament to female biology. She had to stop her body movements, digging her nails into Remy’s side in the process as her body tensed through every blissful sensation. The Cajun almost seemed humored by the look on her face. It couldn’t have been normal. She was beyond caring though. She wanted to see what these toys were capable of and she got more than she expected.

“How bout it, Jubilee? These you new favorite toys?” said Remy as he caressed her dazed face.

“Hnn...so good,” was all she got out.

“Remy’s gonna take that as a maybe. And if you be up to it, Remy’s gonna enjoy his little toy as well!”

Knowing full well he hadn’t gotten his climax yet, Remy took over once more. While Jubilee was still dazed from her orgasm, he turned her over so that she was lying on her side. Remy had to pull out of her for a moment, his dick still throbbing and reddened. His arousal along with the effect of the cock ring left him practically aching for his release. Once in position, he hitched her left leg over his shoulder and guided his dick back into her pussy. It was still dripping wet with vaginal secretions so he slipped in easily. This time he made a much more determined push, pounding into her harder and faster with the intent of getting his climax.

Jubilee was more than willing to accommodate him after he had so generously taught her the joys of these sex toys. It was a bit uncomfortable at first because her pussy and ass were still tender from her orgasm. In an effort to help with this, Remy grabbed the nearby remote to the anal plug and turned up the vibration to a higher setting. He also grabbed the bullet-shaped vibrator she hadn’t used yet. With one hand still gripping her leg, he used the other to rub the vibrator over her clit. This quickly sent a resurgence of sensations through her body, helping her build up another orgasm in short order.

“Oh my god! Oh my-ohhhh that’s so good! You’re gonna make me cum again! I want to cum again!” Jubilee cried out.

“Mmm yeah! This time Remy’s gonna cum with you!” grunted the Cajun in a determined tone.

It was another remarkable feat of biology. Jubilee had never been multi-orgasmic before. She was still reeling from the first orgasm, but the added vibration in her ass along with the vibrator on her clit pushed her body into unknown territory. All she could do was hold on and let the feelings consume her.

With every motion and every tease, Remy thrust harder in an effort to get himself over the edge. Had it not been for the cock ring, he would have already cum by now. Because of it’s presence, the necessary sensations were blocked and allowed to build up further. They built up so much that it got a little uncomfortable at times. But he managed to push through it. Harder and harder, he kept slamming his dick into Jubilee’s pussy. He was practically seething when the sensations became too much even for the cock ring to hold back.

“Merde! Here it comes, petite! Remy’s gonna pop! It’s so-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” the Cajun howled.

When the proverbial dam finally broke, he practically shoved the vibrating bullet into her clit and pushed his member in as far as it would go. The veins on his dick pulsated as it throbbed with an orgasmic release. The ring kept the usual burst of semen from filling her pussy. It only steadily seeped out, helping to extend the sensation in ways that made it all the more enjoyable. Whether by luck or skill, Jubilee climaxed again shortly after he got his release. It wasn’t as intense as the orgasm she had earlier, but it was still every bit as enjoyable.

Everything came together in a unique yet invigorating feeling. These marvelous little contraptions worked better than Jubilee had expected. Remy certainly enjoyed being part of her little demonstration. As they soaked up this feeling, Remy pulled out and rolled off her. While he carefully removed the cock ring from his reddened penis, Jubilee removed the butt plug from her ass. It was a little uncomfortable for both since their bodies were reeling, but it was more than worth it. As Remy sat up to catch his breath, Jubilee remained on her back where she continued to catch her breath.

“Wow...” she said breathlessly, “And here I was thinking I was too old for toys!”

“Sometimes you just need the right toys to have fun,” grinned Remy as he set his cock ring aside.

“Fun and exhausting,” Jubilee commented, “How’s your dick? Looks a little spent.”

“It’ll be fine. It’s as resilient as the rest of this here Cajun,” he boasted, “What about your hind parts? You might be a bit sore back there.”

“I’ll be walking funny for a bit, but I’ll eventually walk it off. I assume it gets easier with practice.”

“Oh yeah...lots of practice,” Remy joked.

“And to think there’s still a table full of toys I haven’t tested yet!”

“You ain’t gonna try to use them all, are you?”

“Well not all at once, I’m not!”

Remy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not sure if she was joking or being serious. Given the nature of this ritual, it was hard to tell. When she started laughing hysterically, it helped reassure him. Now Jubilee had an arsenal of sexual accessories to work with. There was so much this temple had to offer aside from luxury, wine, and plenty of naked bodies. There were any number of ways they could have made use of it all. Even though they still had a long ways to go, they were off to a hell of a start.

* * *

**Up next: Some start using their powers in very provocative ways while Emma’s role takes a new twist**


	9. Creative Power

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 9: Creative Power**

* * *

**South Temple Wing - Specialty Chamber**

“Thank you oh merciful God! I swear if this is a dream, I better not wake up!” said an all too excited Julian Keller.

“It’s no dream, I assure you,” said Emma Frost, rolling her eyes, “Now are we going to get on with this or not?”

“Hey, I thought you were supposed to be the submissive one, Miss Frost! Does this mean we’ll have to administer some discipline?”

“Don’t push it, Julian. Otherwise you’ll wish this a dream.”

Her usual harsh tone wasn’t enough to dampen Julian’s spirits. He was too excited and too intoxicated from the wine for that matter to even think about holding back. As one of Emma Frost’s oldest students, he had been under her guidance going all the way back to her early post-Hellfire Club days. In that time he and every other male student for that matter had fantasized about her. Emma had never been all that modest when it came to her appearance and she didn’t hide the fact that she picked up on their lurid thoughts. Except this time those thoughts had taken form and substance.

After hearing that Emma would have to serve every man at least once during this ritual, Julian tried to be first in line. It didn’t pan out, but as soon as he heard that there was an opening he practically flew towards the chamber where Emma was carrying out her submissive role. She sensed his arrival before he came barging through the chamber. She was remarkably casual about it, asking if he just wanted a straight fuck or if he desired something more elaborate. She wasn’t surprised in the slightest when Julian went the elaborate route.

This route involved Emma putting in clothes for the first time since the ritual began. However, it was more a costume than anything else. Taking a page right out of Julian’s lurid thoughts, she wore a very skimpy school girl uniform. It included a skirt that was exceedingly short, a small blouse that unbuttoned in a very strategic manner, and some heels with traditional socks that went up to her knee. She even adjusted her hair into pig-tails, which for some reason Julian found incredibly arousing. She could see his erection growing as he sat a chair desk wearing a suit that Amara had been nice enough to retrieve via one of the guards. It set the tone for an a classic yet appropriate fantasy.

“Seeing as how that blouse is looking so snug on you, I’ll let that less-than-subtle threat slide,” said Julian, who couldn’t stop grinning, “I’m still amazed that Amara’s people had a school girl outfit on hand.”

“They had nothing to do with this typical male notion of pornographic fantasy. I brought this myself because I knew someone was going to ask for this. I was 99 percent sure that you would be the first to do so, Mr. Keller.”

“Wait...so you just have a spare sexy school girls uniform lying around?” he questioned, “Does that mean you’ve entertained these fantasies before? Or maybe you were planning to?”

“You’re pushing it again, Julian,” said Emma in a menacing tone.

“Fine, I’ll save that for another fantasy. Seeing as how you’ve already anticipated what I want to do with this, why don’t we get started?” said Julian, “Keeping in mind, of course, that you have a role to maintain.”

“Very well,” she sighed, “I’ve gone through the trouble of creating this pleasant mental illusion of a typical school. However, the outfit is very real so don’t mess it up too much. I’m sure others will want to enjoy it.”

Julian kept grinning as he leaned back on his chair, waiting for Emma to get things started. He kept his mind open so that Emma could use her telepathy to create the perfect setting. While they were still in the chamber, she made it so that in their minds they were in a typical classroom with rows of desks and a chauklboard behind where Julian was sitting. Emma made sure it felt sufficiently real before proceeding. She took a deep breath and swallowed her coarse attitude if only for a moment as she got into character. In an instant she went from the imposing former White Queen to a dirty school girl. Following the whims of the thoughts that Julian was projecting all too clearly, she playfully approached him with a pouty look on her face.

“Oh Mr. Keller, I’ve been such a bad girl,” she cooed, “But there are so many other bad girls in this school. Why must you single me out?”

“I’m sorry if you feel that way, Miss Frost. But the extent of your transgressions are too much to ignore,” said Julian, getting into character as well with an authoratative tone.

“But that’s not fair! I now girls who have done way worse than me!”

“Well they’re smart enough not to get caught so I really can’t speak to that.”

“Damn! I feel so stupid!” she pouted, “If my parents find out about this, they’ll kill me!”

“I agree this will create some rather unfortunate circumstances for you.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do? Surely there’s something a naughty girl like me can do that’ll make this easier for both of us,” said Emma while twirling one of her pigtails around her finger.

Julian’s grin was almost sinister with how he took to this role. He leaned back in his chair and slouched down somewhat, making sure she could see the growing bulge in his pants. Emma didn’t need to be a mind reader to get the message he was trying to convey. She continued to play her part and play it well.

“Actually...there may be a way for us to work something out,” he said an overly sly tone, “It’ll require that you and I do a little one-on-one counseling. You know...to confront this naughty streak of yours.”

“Oh? What kind of counseling did you have in mind, Principal Keller?” said Emma with an ovelry fake tone of innocence.

“The kind that involves a little give and take. As in, if you give something to me, then I’ll be willing to give something to you. That begs the question, Miss Frost. What do you have to give?”

Emma pretended to think for a moment, doing a little pose in the process. She continued to twirl her hair around her finger, licking her lips in the process in a very sultry manner. It was enough to make Julian’s heart race with anticipation. He looked almost anxious as Emma casually strode over to his seat and stood over him with her volupous body in clear view.

“I think I have something to offer,” she said coyly, “Tell me, Principal Keller...are you married?”

“Would it really matter?” he quipped.

“Not really,” she shrugge casually, “I just like to know how naughty I’ll end up having to be.”

Keeping with this naughty spirit, Emma dropped to her knees and started rubbing around his groin. Julian smiled in approval, resting his arms on the back of the chair and allowing Emma to be as naughty as she needed to be. After some light rubbing, she undid his belt and unzipped his fly to allow his semi-erect penis to spring free. Emma gazed up at him with her best naughty look before taking his member in her hands and licking it with her talented tongue.

“Ooh...you are naughty,” he told her.

“I do what I must. And because I like it,” she said with a smirk.

Emma trailed her tongue up and around the head of his dick, slithering around the tip to show off some of her skill. Then in another naughty gesture, she engulved the full length of his member into her mouth. Julian let out a content moan. He shouldn’t have been too surprised by Emma’s ability to take a cock this deep in her mouth, but it still astonished him. Even his fantasies never felt this good.

In some ways playing a role like this made it easier for Emma to get into it. By being a naughty school girl, it distracted her from the fact that she was performing oral sex on one of her students. She didn’t let this knowledge hinder her performance. She took to sucking Julian’s dick with her usual finesse, bobbing her head up and down his member while squeazing the base with her hand. She made it a point to show off her deep throat skills, demonstrating an ability to take in every inch even once Julian was fully erect. Each bobbing motion was steady at first, helping to build up the feeling. Then Julian grasped her by her pigtails and guided her into a faster motion.

“Ooh that’s it! Suck my dick, you naughty girl! Suck it good!” he told her.

He was clearly enjoying this position of authority, fake as it may be. It seemed to arouse him almost as much as Emma’s sucking. Looking down and seeing the imposing mentor that intimaded so many going down on him like a dirty slut was very alluring. He continued to run his hands through her platinum blond hair. In his fantasies he was normally content to just get a good blowjob from Emma, but this was no fantasy. He wanted more.

“You’re doing great, Miss Frost,” he told her, “But if I’m going to get you off the hook, you’re going ot need to give more than that.”

“Oh? Like what?” she asked, looking up while still grasping his dick.

“More...that’s all I’ll say.”

Sensing the undertone, Emma rose up and leaned over a bit so that Julian got a nice glimpse of her ample breasts. She pretended to be nervous about revealing them at first. With an innocent looking glance that was too phony for anyone to believe, she undid the small knot in the front to free her breasts from their confines. There was no bra underneath so once she tossed it aside, she was naked from the waist up. She let Julian stare at her exposed upper body for a moment, taking in all the details he had only been dreamed of seeing this close. Then she fell back to her knees and directed his hands onto her breasts.

“Is this enough, Principal Keller?” she asked in a sweet-sounding tone.

“You’re well on your way,” Julian quipped.

He was a little overeager with how he touched her breasts. Emma actually winced a little with the way he rubbed and pinched them. Since they were fake, they weren’t as fleshy and Julian didn’t seem to understand that it left some parts of her flesh a bit sensitive. She voiced no complaints, allowing him free reign for a bit before she put her breasts to another use.

Leaning forward a bit, Emma gave Julian’s dick a few more licks to make sure he stayed hard. Then she placed her hands over Julian’s and positioned her breasts in a way so that his manhood was right between them. Using their size and firmness to her advantage, she started sliding them up and down for a nice tit fuck. Julian had to grab onto the sides of his chair to contain himself from such potent stimulation.

“Wow...and I thought you were failing biology, Miss Frost!” joked Julian as he enjoyed this feeling.

“I always get an A in anatomy, Principal Keller,” Emma replied coyly.

The former White Queen mashed her breasts together harder, making for a tighter feeling around Julian’s penis as she worked it up and down her cleavage. She looked up and watched his expression contort to the feeling. He was clearly enjoying this, but it looked bit overwhelmed. The notion that he was doing this with Emma Frost was still sinking in. The more he felt it, the more he embraced it. She originally planned to get him off with her breasts. However, Julian decided to change those plans and flex some of the authority he had in this role.

“I’m sorry, Miss Frost. But this still isn’t enough!” said Julian in a desperate sounding tone.

“I see,” Emma replied while still keeping his dick between her breasts, “Then tell me what I have to do, Principal Keller.”

“Get up and bend over the desk,” he said strongly.

Emma was tempted to scold him for sounding more authoratiative than he deserved, but she decided to maintain their roles. She could always discipline him later when this was over. So like a good slutty school girl, she rose up and made her way over to the desk. In reality, it was the special bed she had used earlier with Warpath and Warren. In the illusion she cast with her telepathy, it was a typical desk that was a vital component of Julian’s fantasy.

While Emma got into position, Julian shot up and quickly took off his pants. He was so eager that he almost tripped. He couldn’t get them off fast enough, removing his boxers and shoes in the process. Now he was in just a dress shirt and a pair of black socks. With his penis still fully erect from all of Emma’s teasing, he saw before him a truly amazing sight.

“Wow...you’ve got such nice legs,” said Julian as he felt up around her thighs.

“Thank you, Principal Keller. I’m very proud of them,” said Emma, trying hard not to sound sarcastic.

“Let’s see if you’re just as proud of your ass! A naughty girl like you doesn’t wear a skirt this short if you don’t have something to flaunt.”

Julian eagerly lifted up Emma’s skirt to reveal a simple pair of white panties containing patterns of tiny hearts. He wasn’t sure if this was part of the costume or if these were actually the panties Emma wore on a regular basis. It didn’t matter either way. He pulled them down halfway so that they were right above her knees. Now her voluptuous ass along with the the inviting folds of her pussy were exposed. Whether it was the wine or her enthusiasm for the role, he saw that she was moist with arousal.

“Oh so naughty,” said Julian as he trailed his fingers over her slit, “You want it, don’t you? You want to get fucked like the naughty slut you are!”

“I can’t help it, Principal Keller. I love the feeling of a hard dick deep inside me,” said Emma in an overly dramatic tone.

“Then that’s what I’ll give you!”

Every lurid fantasy Julian ever had about his teacher finally came to a head. He eagerly gripped the smooth flesh of her ass and thrust his hips forward, driving his dick into the depths of her pussy. It was ecstasy in a way that fantasy could never match. Her inner muscles felt so hot and tight. With little reservation, he began hammering his pelvis against her butt. The hot smacking noise along with the smooth feel of her naked skin was so invigorating that Julian pretty much forgot his role and just focused on fucking this beautiful woman.

Emma managed to stay in character somewhat, letting out moans that hid the fact that it was uncomfortable at first when Julian entered her. She hadn’t had much time to work up her arousal so there was a little pain when he just thrust right into her and started hammering away. It quickly subsided and she spread her legs a bit wider to make it easier. She started fondling her own breasts as a means of adding to her own pleasure while Julian lived out his fantasy.

“Oh-oh-ohhhhh Principal Keller! You’re so strong! Please! Punish me more!” she pretended to whimper.

“Oh yeah! Ohhhh I’m gonna punish you good!” he exclaimed.

The young mutant kept pounding away, rapidly pounding his cock in and out of her pussy. Despite the quick pace of his humping, he made a conscious effort not to climax too soon. He really wanted to savor this becaues it was likely he would never get another opportunity like this. He took full advantage of it, heeding he cries to punish her. As he fucked her, he gave her ass a hard slap with his hand. Emma winced a bit at first, but then bucked her hips as if to beg for another.

“Another, Principal Keller! Give me another!” she begged.

Julian grinned and did as she said, giving her ass several more slaps that caused her perfectly treated skin to turn red. He even showed a little creativity with his powers, using his telekinesis to give a few extra slaps. They surprised Emma at first, but she couldn’t help but be impressed on some levels. Julian always had taken to learning how to use his powers in creative ways. It was one of the many reasons why he was one of her best students.

When the spanking stopped, Julian slowed down the pace a bit to catch his breath. He came a bit too close to cumming a few times and tried to keep it steady. It was getting harder because a part of him really wanted to make that extra push to climax. Eventually, it came to be too much. He wanted to cum and he wanted to do it inside this beautiful woman. With this goal in mind, he pulled out briefly and repositioned himself.

“Turn around and lay back on the desk,” he said, sounding less like a principal and more like the teenage boy caught up in the moment.

“Yes sir,” said Emma, now not making much an effort herself.

“I’m going to fill that nice pussy of yours with my cum. You ready for that, Miss Frost?”

“I’m ready, Principal Keller.”

Emma turned around, eager to get this over with. As she rose up and sat on the desk (which was still actually the bed), Julian removed the panties that were still just above her knees. This allowed Emma to sperad her legs nice and wide. Julian quickly got back into position, grabbing her thights in the area just above her knees. As he held them apart, he thrust his still erect penis back into her waiting vagina. He used his grip on her as leverage so he could start pounding into her again with the same fervor as before. It caused Emma’s body to rock accordingly, her swaying breasts making for a beautiful sight that helped drive him towards his climax.

As Julian pounded away, Emma used the new position to make this fantasy at least somewhat enjoyable. Since this was Julian’s fantasy, he didn’t put much effort into really pleasuring her. As he worked his dick in and out of her, Emma reached down to her pussy and fondled her clit with the kind of skill that only she could deliever. It helped build up some blissful sensations. She wasn’t as close to climaxing as Julian so she didn’t really try. She sensed Julian trying to milk this experience for every second it was worth. That didn’t last too long. After a short while of hard thrusting, he was about to pop.

“Oh yeah! Oh fuck! Gonna cum soon! Gonna fill you up, naughty bitch!” he exclaimed.

Emma held on and took in his graphic thoughts as he steadied the motion of his hips, thrusting lower and with more force as he prepared climax. His movements were almost desperate as he feeling built up inside him. When he was finally ready, he pushed his cock into her womanhood as deep as it would go. He then let out a euphoric moan that was befitting of a fantasy, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he shot a thick load of cum into Emma Frost’s waiting depths. The feelings were intense, but made all the more memorable by the knowledge that he was doing this with his former teacher.

“So what say you, Principal Keller?” said Emma, now back to her usual coarse tone, “Is it everything you thought it would be?”

“Hmm...” was all he got out.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Feel free to pull out when enough blood has returned to your brain.”

She definitely sounded like Emma Frost again. The fanciful surroundings of the classroom faded and they soon found themselves back in the chamber. As Julian gathered himself, he pulled out of Emma and allowed some of the fluid to spill out. He had worked up quite a sweat with his frantic thrusting, prompting him to remove the dress shirt and socks. He was still in a daze. He had just had sex with Emma Frost. It was better than any fantasy he had ever compiled. He tried to commit every last feeling to memory.

“Hope you’re enjoying yourself, Mr. Keller. Don’t ever expect me to accommodate you like this again,” said Emma as she removed the braid holding up her pig tails.

“That’s okay. I’ve long since accepted that this is a one-time deal,” said Julian, still sounding overly proud of himself.

“You had better be. You’re still my student and you still have a lot to learn, especially when it comes to pleasuring women.”

“If you’re trying to attack my manhood, don’t bother. I feel so good right now that even your worst criticism couldn’t bring me down.”

“I’m sure you’re proud of yourself,” she said, rolling her eyes as she fixed her hair, “I hope you know that most of those moans were fake. There’s a fine line between fantasy and basic female biology. Even with my telepathy, that line is never too blurred. You would be well to learn it for future references.”

It sounded like she wasn’t just challenging his maturity as a man. She was challenging his sexual ability. That was easy since he was a teenager and she had more than her share of experience as the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club. However, Julian still took it seriously. Since his swagger was probably never going to be higher than it was now, he decided to take her up on her challenge. Before she could get off the bed, he approached and leaned over her.

“Do you really think that lowly of one of your most loyal students?” he asked her.

“Do you really want me to answer? Or do you have another fantasy in mind?” said Emma as she stared down her student.

“That’s not an answer,” Julian pointed out.

“Say that I do question your dedication to not being a selfish brat. How do you plan on proving me wrong?”

A mischievous grin formed on Julian’s face. This time he made sure he didn’t project his thoughts too loudly. If he was going to prove to his teacher that he was more man than boy, he was going to try and surprise her.

“Lay back and keep your legs spread. I’ll show you,” he told her.

“I don’t know if you realized this, Mr. Keller. But our role playing is over. You’re not in a position of authority anymore,” said Emma sternly.

“But you’re still obligated to play your part,” he reminded her, “And besides, I’m not telling you as a point of authority. I’m responding to your challenge. You think I haven’t learned enough? Give me a chance to show you otherwise.”

Emma looked at her student with a raised eyebrow. It was hard to tell if he was serious. He was blocking off his thoughts as if to keep it a surprise this time. She could have easily broken his shields and found out what he planned to do, but rather than expend the effort she decided to humor him.

“Very well,” she sighed, “Just know I don’t grade on a curve.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” said Julian, his confidence never waning.

Emma sat up at the edge of the bed and spread her legs as requested. She leaned back on her arms, giving Julian a nice view of her pussy. It was still seeping out a mix of his cum and her feminine fluids. Julian started off by clearing some of it away with his hands. In the process he also showed some care, lightly rubbing around her folds in a way that showed he knew how to touch a woman’s most intimate parts.

Then with a grin not unlike the naughty look that Emma had faned earlier, Julian got on his knees and buried his face in her waiting snatch. He went right for her clit, licking up her moist slit and really stimulating the sensitive nub that she had already fondled so effectively. He also used his fingers to part and feel inside her inner folds, exploring her sensitive areas and rousing a surprising amount of sensation in the former White Queen.

“Mmm...you actually seem to know what you’re doing down there,” said Emma, sounding only mildly impressed despite her sharp gasps.

“I know that’s not going to be enough,” said Julian as he stopped licking, “So here’s a little trick that I used with Laura. Except with you, I’ll need to be extra thorough!”

With his hands still on her folds and his thumb on her clit, Julian concentrated in a carefully controlled manifestation of his powers. He used his telekinesis to form a phallic-like probe. With this probe, he entered Emma’s womanhood. Once inside, he expanded it lightly to stretch out her inner walls. In addition, he lightly moved it in short bursts to create a virbration-like sensation. The the breadth and extent of this force surprised her. Emma’s gasps quickly turned to powerful moans.

“Oohhhhh! I-I feel it inside me! It...it’s actually quite good!” she said in between her moans.

“It gets better,” Julian boasted, “Hold on because this is going to be both mental and physical!”

The young mutant intensified his telekinetic teasing. He worked this unseen bubble of force inside Emma with the kind of focus that only a skilled X-man could muster. It sent every pleasure nerve within her womanhood into overdrive. All the while Julian kept rubbing her clit more aggressively with his thumb, going all out to maximize the stimulation.

The sensations quickly accumulated. They intoxicated the former White Queen so much that she fell back onto the bed, her arms giving out as her body contorted heavily to the sensations. She grabbed the sheets of the bed and moaned with greater fervor. To both her surprise and her pride, Julian was pushing her towards a very unique orgasm. It took a bit longer than she expected, but her student never lost focus. He continued his assault on every pleasure point within her pussy until he delivered on what he promised.

“Oh my! I-I think you’re going ot make me cum, Julian!” said Emma through increasingly labored gasps.

“Remember this the next time you want to give me detention!” he said, his grin never waning.

He pushed his telekinetic bubble harder and rubbed her clit with greater fervor. When the feeling finally hit, Emma made it very apparent. She threw her head back and let out the kind of euphoric cry that could not be faked while playing a role. He felt the inner muscles of her pussy press down on his telekientic probe with a surprising amount of force. As more contractions followed, she let out more blissful cries as waves of pleasure coarsed through her body. It was almost as invigorating as acting out his fantasy earlier. He made sure she enjoyed every sensation before rising up to take in the sight of his deeply satisfied teacher.

“So what do you say, Miss Frost? Did I pass your rigorous standards?” he asked her.

Emma didn’t respond at first. She was still lost in the ecstasy of her orgasm. When she finally came to, she looked up at her student with the most authoratative gaze she could muster. It wasn’t easy being her usual stern self with a student after he had given her such a wonderful orgasm. That didn’t stop her from making her final assessment.

“You definitely earned yourself a passing grade. That much I’ll give you,” said Emma as she caught her breath.

“Since I know that’s the closest thing I’ll ever get to actual praise, I’ll take it,” said Julian with a grin.

“Then it would seem we both got what we wanted,” she concluded as she rose up.

“Damn straight!” he said proudly, “I know when this ritual is over you’ll go back to belittling me and everyone else around you. But no matter how harsh you get, I’ll always have the memory of this little fantasy of ours.”

“I’m glad you’re so fond of it, Mr. Keller. Because keep in mind that good memories are also good leverage for a telepath. So if you decide to use the events of this fantasy to your advantage, know that as a telepath I’m more than capable of taking them from you.”

“That would be cruel even for you,” said Julian with a touch of anxiousness.

“If you don’t make it necessary, then you won’t have to worry about it.”

Even in his proudest moment, Emma found a way to keep Julian’s arrogance in check. He shifted awkwardly under such a threat, but kept smiling. He had done what he set out to do with her. He had lived out his fantasy and it was better than he could have imagined. The idea of his teacher using that against him seemed a little disconcerting. Then again, it was part of Emma Frost’s persona. Even in a submissive role, she was still the same Emma Frost and she wasn’t afraid to remind others of that as this ritual continued.

* * *

**Massage Den**

There was once a time when Elixir had been wary about using his powers in unique or unorthodox ways. Given the circumstances in which his powers manifested, it took a while for him to really accept what he was and what he could do with his abilities. Being rejected by his parents and the Reavers didn’t exactly inspire him to embrace his mutant status. He had only begun to really appreciate what his body could do and this ritual gave him an opportunity to really explore it.

“So you really managed to get X-23 to loosen up a bit? The same X-23 that growls at people who look at her cross-eyed?” said an intrigued and excited Tabitha Smith.

“I won’t speak for her. She’s probably kill me if I did,” Elixir joked as he led her into the massage den, “But yeah, I helped her relax. It took some creative use of body chemistry, but I think it did the trick.”

“So this magic touch you described wasn’t just a way to lure me into a private massage,” she surmised as if it hadn’t been obvious.

“Would you have been open to the idea if I hadn’t made that boast?”

“That would depend on whether or not I was in the mood for a more exotic kind of sex that involved guys with gold skin.”

“So you’re saying you’re in the mood?” he teased.

“I didn’t say that. I’m just saying I’m curious in a way that may or may not have gotten me in the mood.”

Tabitha had a colorful way of indicating her sexual interests. Elixir was starting to see why Sam described his sex life with Tabitha as being an adventure of sorts. She loved sending mixed messages that confounded yet tantalized men. She did more than her part to heighten Elixir’s intrigue as well as she walked out ahead of him and sat down on the massage table, making a point to shake her hips a bit along the way. Elixir was used to being the one who controlled the bodily responses. This was one instance where the balance of power was more equitable.

He still couldn’t help but smile at the prospect of sharing his magic touch with Tabitha. After seeing the effects of his powers with Laura, he was curious to see how far he could take it. Aside from his secret relationship with Rahne Sinclair, he hadn’t had a chance to exercise the full spectrum of his abilities. He didn’t make too many friends when he first joined the New Mutants and girls like Tabitha had enough drama with Sam to deal with. This ritual allowed them to set those more complicated details aside. So with a fully naked and very curious Tabitha sitting before him, Elixir cracked his knuckles in anticipation of what they were about to do.

“Let’s say I accept that you did what you said you did with Laura,” said Tabitha as she casually leaned back on the table, “What kind of feats can that body of yours pull off that makes for extra hot sex?”

“Assuming you didn’t sleep through every biology class you ever took, I think it’s best to use your imagination. It would take way too long for me to list the ways that being able to manipulate biology can make for better toe-curling orgasms.”

“Okay, then let me be more specific,” she said, pretending to be skeptical, “What sort of biological tricks do you plan to do to make me strain my vocal chords proclaiming your sexual prowess?”

“If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?” said Elixir with a light snicker.

“I’d rather not be too surprised. I’d rather have something to look forward to.”

“I promise you’ll have plenty of reasons to be excited. I’ll only add that sex in all it’s wonder is simple biology when you get down to the most basic levels. All those pleasures, passions, and emotions are the result of numerous biological processes. It’s taken me a while to learn those processes and it wasn’t until recently that I began to appreciate how far I could take it.”

“Was this just with Laura? Or did Rahne get her share?” said Tabitha.

“I’d rather not get into that. Let’s just say that neither of us was in a position to dig too deep into certain kinds of biology,” he said, still a bit touchy when it came to his secret relationship with Rahne, “But as I’ve learned to control my powers, I’ve also learned to tweak certain processes that make an intimate situation more interesting.”

“Care to give an example?” she asked, still probing for details.

“Here’s a little food for thought...imagine rearranging the equipment in your nether regions so that you can ejaculate 16 times in the span of an hour.”

Tabitha looked at the gold-skinned mutant wide-eyed, not sure if he was just boasting again or being serious. She could tell he was hiding a wry look of sorts while he was gathering some massage oil and pouring it into a bowl. She was no expert in biology, but she understood when a certain biological act entered extreme territory. As a mutant, she already had an appreciation for such extremes. This was something very different and it definitely got her excited.

“I’m tempted to ask why a guy would need to pop his load that much, but I’ll be happy to use my imagination this time,” she said in a humored tone.

“I prefer to think of it as a way to embrace my powers, but I’ll let you fill in the other blanks,” said Elixir sheepishly, “The point of that example is my body is resilient in ways that defy any definition of normal. What I’m hoping to explore is how much I can affect the bodies of others with those same tricks. I’ve already tested these skills a bit with Laura. I’d like to refine them during this ritual and since Sam always said you were an adventurous girl, I figured you would appreciate what I’m trying to do.”

“Can’t argue with that logic,” she shrugged, “But I doubt Sam told you that in addition to being adventurous, I’m also very active when it comes to intimacy. I don’t like to just lay back and expect the man to do all the work. I like to play an important role.”

“Understandable,” he said, “I wasn’t planning on doing all the work anyways. I’m hoping that once we get the right biological processes going, we’ll play it by ear.”

Tabitha grinned at the prospects. Elixir seemed to share her enthusiasm as he finished mixing the bowl of massage oil and made his way back over the the table. The adventurous blond leaned back and crossed her legs, making sure he had a nice view of her breasts and legs so that he had more reason to refine these skills of his. Elixir clearly got the message. He was already making some tweaks to his body chemistry to get the right juices flowing.

“Now if I’m done convincing you of my intent, go ahead and lie on your stomach,” he told her.

“I’m ready unless you have any additional biological facts you want to explain,” said Tabitha.

“Why would I want to explain when showing is so much more engaging?”

His tone shifted from being playful to being seductive. Tabitha had heard enough descriptions of what she could expect. She was ready for Elixir’s boasts to become actions. As he set the bowl down and gathered up a nice glob of oil in his hands, Tabitha did as he requested. She got comfortable on the massage table, allowing her arms to drape off the sides. He didn’t bother putting a towel over her butt or anything. It seemed pointless since it was bound to come off anyways. Once she was ready and Elixir had what he needed, he began demonstrating this special touch of his.

At first, he didn’t use his powers. He started off simple, dabbing some of the massage oil on Tabitha’s back and gently working it around in circles. He slowly worked his hands from her lower neck all the way down to her lower back, rubbing extra hard in some areas to help relax certain muscles. He extended his rubbing down her legs and thighs, getting somewhat playful with her butt along the way. However, he avoided touching her pussy. He treated this initial taste of intimacy like a regular massage. Tabitha let out soft sighs of approval. It was a fairly normal feeling for the most part. Once the oil was nice and spread, Elixir implemented the less-than-normal elements.

“You doing okay so far, Tabby?” he asked her.

“As well as can be expected,” she replied, sounding like she was eager for more.

“Then hold on because here comes the unexpected!”

With his hands still gliding over her back, Elixir activated his powers. Just as he did with Laura, he triggered a quick shift in Tabitha’s hormone level. A fresh round of endorphins mixed with dopamine built up in her body. She let out a deep moan of contentment. Elixir could feel her muscles relaxing in his hands. As a result, his rubbing became softer and more steady. He worked his hands down her legs again, enjoying the warm feel of her naked skin in his hands. He made sure she was completely relaxed before sliding his hands up around her hips. From here, he could pull off his next biology trick.

Tabitha was already feeling dazed from the sudden shifts in her body. That daze quickly shifted when she felt another strange rush, this time emanating from her the area between her legs. Elixir wasn’t even touching her down there. His hands never left her back, yet it still felt as though someone was touching her most sensitive areas. The outer folds of her pussy quickly became engorged. Her clitoris swelled as if someone had been rubbing it. Moist secretions quickly seeped out from her folds. It was the kind of arousal she could only get when she touched herself or when someone went down on her. This was a different method of getting to that state and it was very stimulating in a unique sort of way.

“Ooh! I’m starting to like biology!” she cooed.

“I take it you’re feeling it,” said Elixir with a grin.

“Color me impressed so far.”

“Then why don’t you turn over so I can impress you in other ways?”

Tabitha couldn’t oblige him fast enough. Flushed with excitement and arousal over this novel feeling, she turned over so that Elixir had a nice view of her breasts and pussy. He took a moment to gather more massage oil in his hands from the bowl. He looked almost mischievous as he continued to massage her. This time, he started on her breasts. He was not subtle, using his skilled hands to knead her C-cup sized breasts in a circular motion. Tabitha let out more moans of approval as a result. Then when he pinched her nipples and sent another round of chemicals through her system, her body contorted in a very significant way.

“Whoa! What was...” she began.

“Take it easy, Tabby. That’s normal...relatively speaking,” said Elixir, “I know what I’m doing. Just try and stay still. You’ll see why soon enough!”

That sounded like a daunting challenge given the rush of sensations coursing through her system. Tabitha had to grip the sides of the massage table just to keep herself from shifting erratically. She kept feeling these surges of heat that radiated from her core. It was like Elixir was stimulating some unknown force in her body, triggering this relaxing blanket of warmth that spread from the central parts of her body out into every limb. She wasn’t sure what sort of biology was involved here, but it was very intoxicating. It added both her or contentment and the readily apparent arousal in her pussy.

Elixir felt all these shifts in her body and used his powers to carefully build on them. He kept his hands on her breasts for a while, massaging them in circular motions to further arouse the right biological systems within this girl. After a while, he gathered more massage oil and worked his way down her body. He avoided her pussy again, trailing his hands down her legs and even over her feet. Along the way he kept the right chemical flowing. It got to a point where the area around her pussy was reddened and engorged. It was seeping with fluids, looking more sensitive than usual. This was just what he had been hoping for.

“You really want to know how magical my touch his? This should give you a clue,” he said boastfully.

Having made sure she was sufficiently aroused, he licked his pinkie finger and casually touched her exposed clit. That simple touch was all it took to send Tabitha into an orgasmic frenzy. It certainly wasn’t a normal orgasm. This was something quite different. Her body was rocked by a biological explosion of sensations that radiated from her pussy and surged through her body. This time she couldn’t stay still. Still gripping the sides of the table, her legs curled up and her back arched as she let out a moan of euphoria.

“Whoooaaaaa fuck!” she exclaimed.

“I think I’ve made my point,” said Elixir.

Tabitha had been expecting some unexpected sensations with Elixir, but not like this. His special touch left her insides burning with all sorts of sensual feelings. It was a little overwhelming if not disconcerting how much her body was effected. It took a moment to get herself under control, but once the feeling passed she was flushed with a sort of sexual exhilaration. Overwhelming or not, she craved more of this feeling.

“It’s official! Biology is my new favorite subject!” said Tabitha with a soft purr.

“Glad I could expand your academic interests,” he joked.

“I hope that’s not the only skill you’ve mastered with that touch of yours.”

“Don’t worry. I have plenty more to spare,” said Elixir as he cracked his knuckles again, “Want another demonstration?”

“Actually, I was hoping for a different approach.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?”

“A challenge,” she told him as she reached out and trailed her finger up his thigh, “You said you once popped 16 times in an hour.”

“You’re not going to ask me to do that again, are you?” he asked nervously, “Because biology has it’s limits.”

“I wasn’t planning on being quite that demanding. I was thinking of something a bit more practical,” she said mischievously as she playfully worked a hand up his inner thigh, “This is how we’ll do it. You fuck me in all three holes. That includes the pussy, ass, and mouth. And in each hole, I want you to cum. If along the way you can make me cum too, well then that’s just bonus!”

It was a fairly basic challenge with a pretty simple premise. It showed that Tabitha was as adventurous as she seemed. Elixir couldn’t help but be impressed. She had quite a creative imagination in addition to being so daring. The wine had already helped give his body the necessary fortitude. Now he had a chance to exercise it.

“You’ve got a dirty mind, Tabby,” he said with a smirk, “How does Sam handle you?”

“He has his own magic touch. Just as I have mine,” said Tabitha playfully, “Allow me to do a demonstration of my own.”

Using the hand she still had within his inner thigh, she directed him towards the front of the massage table so that he was standing right over where her head was resting. Once he was in place, she showed off a little flexibility by moving back on the table a bit and allowing her head to hover over the edge. While in this position, she reached behind with her other hand to take a firm hold of his golden member. She then leaned her head back and guided it towards her mouth where she smothered it with her tongue.

“Mmm...magic indeed,” said Elixir as he let out a slight gasp of approval.

“Some of our talents go beyond our mutant powers,” said Tabitha coyly.

She proceeded to demonstrate her talent, showing more flexibility as she allowed herself to bend backwards while taking his dick fully into her mouth. It was an awkward position with his balls right against her nose, but she made it work. She used one hand to squeeze his base while using the other to stroke him as she worked her lips and down his length. His golden skin had a unique feel to it. That feel seemed to be an extension of his unique biology, which reacted quite quickly to her oral teasing. He hadn’t been hard at all while he was massaging her, which she figured was by choice. But as soon as she started sucking him, his dick hardened with astonishing efficiency. It was quite a feat and one she took full advantage of in helping him complete this challenge of hers.

As Tabitha showed off her oral sex skills and her ability to do it from an awkward position, Elixir leaned forward and fondled her breasts again. He didn’t do any biological tricks with her this time. The thorough way in which Tabitha slurped his dick made it unnecessary. He was quickly taken by the hot feeling of her tongue sliding around his member. As her lips trailed along his length, he lightly humped her face so that the tip of his penis glided along the length of her tongue. The harder she sucked, the more firmly he rubbed her breasts. It was a perfect synthesis of teasing that quickly built up.

After Tabitha had fully demonstrated her skills, she started sucking harder as a means to let him know that it was time to cum. This time Elixir did some biological manipulation on himself, tweaking the inner workings of his manly parts to forcibly push himself to climax.

“Here it comes, Tabby! I-I’m about to fill hole number one!” he grunted.

Just as he was about to release, Tabitha showed off her deep throating skills and took his dick in as far as she could without gagging. She took it in so far that the tip almost touched the back of her throat. With his member in deep, Elixir let out a deep grunt as he ejaculated a moderate load of semen down her throat. Since he used his powers to force this orgasm, it didn’t feel as good as a natural climax. That didn’t make it any less enjoyable. He lingered a bit until every drop was spent. When he pulled out, Tabitha licked her lips and rose up from the table.

“One down. Two to go!” she said intently.

“You don’t like to waste time, do you?” said Elixir, who was still catching his breath.

“Only when I’m with a guy who has biology manipulation,” quipped Tabitha, “He has no excuses and I hope he doesn’t start making them.”

“Wasn’t planning to,” he said confidently, “Just give me a sec.”

Tabitha watched with intrigue as Elixir’s member recovered in a way that defied normal male biology. After his climax, he softened to a semi-hard state. Then as if he had pushed an invisible button, his penis swelled up to a fully erect state. Even though Amara said the wine would decrease the refractory period in men, she doubted it was meant to work this fast.

“Nice! I’m impressed,” she said to him.

“Then why don’t you lay down and let me put this impressive skill to good use?” he suggested as he hovered over her intently.

“Oh You’ve already done plenty of heavy lifting. Why don’t you let me share the load...in a partially figurative manner that is?”

Tabitha didn’t wait for Elixir to argue with her. She quickly reminded him that she liked to play an active role in all challenges, including sex. Rising up from the table, she threw her arms around Elixir and pulled him into a naked embrace. She crashed her lips against his, helping to further silence him from any inclinations to resist. He wisely followed her lead, climbing onto the massage table with her and lying down on his back. As he got comfortable, Tabitha slithered on top of him and straddled his pelvis so that her knees were at his side. Upon parting from their kiss, she rose up and grabbed his dick with her right hand. She then guided it into her pussy, allowing herself to plunge down onto his length so that his member completely filled her.

It was a hot, smooth feeling that quickly consumed them both. Tabitha’s pussy was still slick from the fluids that lingered from her earlier climax. This allowed them to quickly build up the rhythm. Elixir let Tabitha set the tone this time, rocking her hips in a circular motion and working her pussy along the length of his dick. She went at it a little harder than she usually would, testing Elixir’s resilience. This was less an intimate massage and more a hard fuck.

“Yeah! That’s it! That’s it, golden boy! Your dick feels so good inside me!” Tabitha through her vigorous riding.

“Damn, Tabby! You-you like it rough!” panted Elixir.

“Only when I know my stud can take it!”

She really tested Elixir’s biological fortitude, working her hips with the kind of fervor that rocked the massage table. She roughly slammed her hips down against his, making a hot smacking sound as she repeatedly impaled herself on his dick. As she road him, she reached over to the bowl of massage oil that Elixir had prepared earlier and smothered some on his chest. She made it purposefully messy, allowing her hands to glide over his naked flesh. He shared in the messy touching, using some of the oil and smothering it on her body as well. Soon, they were both glistening with the oil, allowing for a smoother and more sensuous fuck.

Tabitha’s determined efforts quickly pushed Elixir back towards the brink of orgasm. Even with the control he had over his body, he couldn’t just ejaculate on demand. He had to get the right chemicals flowing again. Tabitha’s fervent humping certainly helped. It took a bit longer for him to reach his peak compared to the first time during her oral teasing. But once it was close, he made the appropriate tweaks to his body to complete his second release.

“Here I go again, Tabby! I-I’m going to cum again!” he grunted as he reached up and grasped her breasts with more intent.

“That’s it! Ooh that’s it, Josh! Cum for me! Fill my pussy with your cum!” exclaimed Tabitha.

Elixir closed his eyes and focused as the feeling washed over him again. Tabitha slowed down her motions, now just slowly slithering her pussy up and down his cock as a way to supplement the feeling. It was about as intense as the first time. His dick let out another sharp burst of fluids that lined her depths with his cum. As Tabitha felt this, she contracted her inner muscles to help milk his member dry. It was a hot, satisfying feeling that further demonstrated the wonders of enhanced biology.

“Wow...you sure know how to motivate a guy, Tabitha!” said Elixir as he settled back on the table for a moment.

“How else do you think Sam maintains his leadership role,” she said playfully as she rose up off him.

“So that’s his secret,” he surmised, “Huh...it all makes sense now.”

“I can’t take all the credit, but I like to think I help in my own special way!”

Tabitha continued flaunt her adventurous side, allowing her naked oil-covered body to press down against his. As their skin meshed, they shared another deep kiss. Elixir found himself trailing his oil covered hands down her back and around her hips. This woman didn’t have the luxury of controlling her biology, but she could still evoke all sorts of amazing reactions within his system. It made him all the more eager to finish the final part of this challenge.

“Mmm...only one hole left,” Tabitha reminded him.

“I haven’t forgotten,” he assured her, “You up for it?”

“You almost sound like I’ve never tried anal before.”

“That wasn’t my concern,” said Elixir wryly, “You’ve gone and given me a taste for the rough stuff with those skills of yours. I’m just wondering if you can take it as well as you dish it out.”

“Well we’ll just have to see for ourselves now won’t we?”

Elixir grinned as he summoned more energy despite the effects of two orgasms. He kissed Tabitha again for a moment. Then he rose up and took her in his arms so they could prepare for the final act. He led her off the massage table, slipping his hands down to her hips in the process. He then turned her around so that she was bent over the massage table, her butt pointed right at his waist. Once she was in position, he reached for the bowl again and gathered up as much of the remaining massage oil as possible. With a healthy glob in hand, he rubbed it around her ass so that there would be plenty of lubrication.

“Hold on, Tabitha! Think of this as your final biology exam!” said Elixir.

“I intend to get a passing grade and you should too,” she quipped.

With the lubricant fully applied, Elixir tapped his mutant powers once more to make his member fully erect again. It was still somewhat uncomfortable to force a hard-on so quickly, but no more than before. He ignored any discomfort and maneuvered his erect penis to her oiled up anus. This time he was more careful, easing his way into her tight hole so she could adjust to his length along the way. As he penetrated her, Tabitha gripped the edge of the massage table firmly and let out a sharp gasp. All her heated humping from before left her pretty worked up and she was just as ready for another climax as Elixir.

“Whoa that’s tight!” grunted Elixir as he felt her rectal muscles squeeze his dick.

“Ooh fuck! That golden dick feels so good!” moaned Tabitha, “Come on, Josh! Start fucking that ass it and finish the job!”

Assured of her resilience, Elixir began slithering his cock in and out of her ass. He didn’t fuck her with the same tenacity that she had done with him earlier. He was focused more on building up the feeling again. He could tell that Tabitha wanted another orgasm and since she didn’t get her chance when she was riding him, this was a good way to join him as they enjoyed the benefits of multiple orgasms.

Fueled by his skilled biological manipulation, Elixir fervently pounded his dick into Tabitha’s ass as a steady pace. During his sexual motions, he reached around and fondled her breasts. He utilized the same trick he had done earlier with her breasts to stimulate more chemical reactions in her body. This got Tabitha to moan louder as more blood rushed to her pussy, further building the sensations. As she absorbed these feelings she bucked her hips in accord with Elixir’s thrusts, helping him to drive into more thoroughly. At one point she elevated her left leg slightly so he could hit her depths at just the right angle. This also allowed him to more easily slip his hand down her body and rub the folds of her pussy. This supplemented the sensations, adding to what had already been an exhilarating experience.

It took just a little bit longer than the first time for Elixir to near his climax. He had to utilize more biological tricks to get the machinery in his manhood working, which was already somewhat strained. He had to slow down at times in order for his body to catch up with him. Eventually, he reached that plateau where he was ready for another release. This time he wanted to make sure that Tabitha shared it with him.

“Oh-oh-one more time, Tabitha! I-I’m almost ready!” grunted Elixir, now showing signs of fatigue.

“Ooh me too! Just a-just a little bit longer! I’m almost there!” Tabitha cried out.

“Don’t worry! I’ll make sure we share this one together!”

Elixir bent his knees and put more power into his thrusts, driving his cock deeper into Tabitha’s ass as he made a final push for his climax. As the feeling neared, he transfered his hand to her swollen clit. Just as he did before, he used his powers to trigger the necessary mechanisms to incur a sexual release. He made sure to time it perfectly. As soon as he started shooting his load into Tabitha’s ass, he triggered her orgasm. His dick and her pussy throbbed in perfect harmony. They each let out moans of euphoria that filled the massage den, their bodies contorting to this majesty of biology. This time they made sure it lingered, soaking up every feeling as this extensive and exhausting lesson in sexual mechanics came to an end.

As the feeling subsided for both of them, Tabitha and Elixir caught their breath. Elixir pulled out of her, finally allowing his dick to soften and rest. Tabitha had to keep leaning on the massage table for support, her pussy and ass throbbing as fluids dripped from both openings. Elixir ended up leaning back on the massage table as well, closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh. They had both expected their romp to take a unique twist due to Elixir’s powers. Such expectations were met and exceeded by the final results.

“Wow...all three holes,” said Tabitha breathlessly, “That’s some biology lesson!”

“You’re not going to make me go for a forth, are you?” joked Elixir as he stretched his sore limbs.

“Is there a fourth?”

“If there is, it exceeds even my mastery of human biology.”

They each shared a friendly laugh. Tabitha turned around and pulled Elixir into a friendly embrace. He seemed to need the added support given all the strain he put himself through, but if the look on his face was any indication it was more than worth it. He had discovered some creative ways to use his powers during this ritual and Tabitha had benefited from such discoveries. With the wine still in their system and plenty of ritual left to enjoy, those benefits promised to grow.

“You did good, Golden Boy,” she told him, “Thanks for demonstrating your talents with me.”

“It was my pleasure...more so than usual,” he chuckled, “I’ve never had a chance like this to refine my powers like this. It’s nice to know my internal machinery has so many practical uses.”

“I don’t doubt that, but the only thing I would advise is to avoid making it too mechanical,” said Tabitha.

“Oh now you decide to get serious?” said Elixir dryly, “Is this your special brand of afterglow?”

“Not as much as you think,” she retorted, “I usually don’t give pointers on such personal details, but you’ve more than earned your share. Orgasms and tweaking biology is great. But it’s still...artificial in a ways.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. It does kind of take away from the regular thing,” he conceded.

“Then you know why it’s important to do more than just hot wire the necessary biology. You can do more with this ritual than just test your physical limits. I used it as a chance to clear the air with Roberto. I know you’ve got your share of baggage as well. Now would be a damn good time to get it out of the way and have great sex in the process!”

She offered him a friendly smile of encouragement before parting from their embrace. Elixir smiled back, still not sure if she was being completely serious or just trying not to look too overwhelmed from his sexual feats. However, she still had a point on some levels. He did have a certain level of baggage that he had been avoiding for quite some time. It was the kind of baggage that no amount of biology tricks could fix. Maybe this was a good time to think about finally addressing it. If for no other reason than to experience feelings that weren’t so artificial. His abilities only went so far in a ritual like this. Besides, it wasn’t like others weren’t finding ways of their own to use his powers creatively.

* * *

**Main Baths**

“How about this one? I think it’s appropriate given our current setting,” said Danielle Moonstar as she forged an elaborate illusions within this vast chamber.

“A mock-up of Olympus? Isn’t that a little redundant?” said Alex as he took in the illusion.

“Why not? Does it not go along with the theme of honoring the Nova Roman gods?” argued Piotr.

“I don’t know. I prefer some place a little more exotic,” said Lorna.

“More exotic than where we already are?” said Danielle skeptically.

“Relatively speaking,” she clarified.

Danielle shrugged her shoulders and sighed as she prepared to form yet another illusion. This would be the fifth one tried thus far and it was starting to get frustrating. Alex and Lorna were the ones that came to her with idea of using her powers to create an illusion that would make this already elaborate setup more fanciful. Lorna also made it a point to find Piotr to join them as well. She didn’t give a reason, but she and Alex made their intent clear. They wanted to use their powers creatively as they enjoyed this ritual.

They certainly didn’t make it easy for her. Danielle had already tried settings that included the Savage Land, Asgard, the Avengers Mansion, and Mount Olympus. It just wasn’t enough. Given all the elaborate forces that the X-men dealt with, it was hard to be astonished. However, a lifetime of casting illusions gave Danielle Moonstar a vivid imagination. If they weren’t going to be content with Earthly exotic locations, then she would push her illusions beyond the scope of the world.

“Okay, I think I have something in mind,” said Danielle with a confident tone, “I’ll have to be flexible with the details. I only know as much as others have told me.”

“Well don’t keep us in suspense, Dani. Let’s see it!” said Alex in anticipation.

“Just make sure you use the pools in the background. It would help if we knew where they were,” reminded Lorna.

“Relax, I know what I’m doing.”

The scene took shape as the opulent surroundings of the main pool area became wavy and faded. For anyone not used to Danielle’s illusions, it was pretty disorienting. Alex, Lorna, and Piotr had seen it enough time to be more intrigued than dazed. As the image around them clarified, their surroundings became very different from anything else Danielle had tried before. It was literally out of this world and Piotr was quick to recognize it.

“I know this place,” he said distantly.

“Whoa...very cool,” commented Alex, “It looks familiar.”

“It should. It’s the Blue Area of the Moon,” Piotr explained, “This was where the X-men battled the Shi’ar when Jean first became the Phoenix.”

“I thought the Blue Area of the Moon was supposed to be where the Inhumans were based,” said Lorna.

“It is an area that has had many uses,” said Piotr as he found himself reliving some of those fateful moments, “It is said that aliens constructed this base a million years ago. It has since been abandoned, reshaped, and reorganized in various ways.”

“Which is exactly why I decided to go with it,” said Danielle, “Jean told me there were artificial lakes near the east and west portions of the region. This along with a nice view of the stars should make for a very suitable setting, wouldn’t you agree?”

Alex and Lorna were easily convinced. As they looked around, they saw a unique environment that had so much potential. Behind them was the picturesque outline of the Blue City, which was the central area for this exotic region. This landscape cast a shadow over the a large rectangular lake, which was represented by the main pool. Since Danielle was using descriptions imparted to her by others who had been to this place, she had to improvise a bit and wasn’t evens ure if the lakes were arranged like this. It didn’t matter. It all made for a setting that wasn’t just exotic. It was alien. This was made very apparent by the presence of the Earth as it hovered in the sky along with countless stars. It bathed the area in a soft light that felt very sensual.

“I think we have a winner!” said Alex as he looked around and took everything in.

“I never contemplated having sex in space before. I’m certainly now more open to the idea,” said Lorna as she and Alex exchanged a few romantic gestures.

“Maybe for our next date, we can borrow a shuttle from the Fantastic Four and I can channel my inner Captain Kirk,” said Alex with growing enthusiasm.

“Then I guess this could count as practice,” said Danielle.

“Among other things,” said Lorna mischievously, “There’s a reason why we wanted you to create an exotic scene, Danielle. And it’s not just so Alex and I can contemplate future dates.”

“Are you going to tell us that reason or are we going to have to wage another battle with the Phoenix?” asked Piotr, who was a bit unnerved to be in a setting that brought back such difficult memories.

“Don’t get worked up on us, Peter. We’re trying to enjoy ourselves with this ritual, remember?” said Lorna, “We’ve got an exotic location and an exotic plan for the both of you. We had no intention of keeping it a secret.”

Now that they had their setting, Alex and Lorna proceeded to put their little ploy into play. They shared one last romantic gesture before parting ways and following a more lustful path. Alex made his way over to Danielle while Lorna made her way over to Piotr. Excited by their new surroundings, they each embraced their new partners in a sensual grasp. Danielle certainly welcomed Alex’s touch. Those Summer family genes made him an alluring male specimen, just like his brother. Lorna had to be a little more seductive when she reached out to touch Piotr Rasputin’s well-built muscles. He was still a bit put off by the memories this place evoked. However, this didn’t prevent him from reacting to her gestures.

“So tense yet focused,” Lorna commented, “Guess Kitty was right. You do need a little guidance when it comes to loosening up.”

“I apologize if that is hurting the mood,” he said sheepishly as he felt her soft hands over her his arms and chest.

“You’re not hurting anything, Peter. You’re only making it harder on yourself by relying on others to be creative here.”

“That seems to work in it’s own right. You should see what Rogue had me doing earlier,” said the Russian with a touch of humor.

“Oh I heard some chatter about how you two generated your share of sparks...in more ways than one,” said Lorna with a playful grin, “I don’t intend be quite as demanding physically, but I also know that this setting evokes some unpleasant memories.”

“Thank you for not holding that against me,” he said, “Was that a factor in seeking me out for this little activity of yours?”

“You make it sound like Alex and I wanted to put you in a difficult setting. That’s certainly not the case, but I like to think the setting adds extra motivation to my little plan. You’re a strong guy in so many ways so I’m confident you can work through that. I know I have to do my part. I also understand that the best way to deal with bad memories is to make good ones on top of them.”

Lorna’s commitment to this plan of hers became increasingly apparent. Her touching became more direct and Piotr was feeling the effects. He found himself taking the green-haired woman in his powerful arms while she continued her touching. Feeling her naked skin press up against his was already helping some of those memories fade.

She allowed him to absorb this warm feeling of skin-on-skin contact for a moment. It helped him relax while rousing some of his more basic passions. As he relaxed, his hands grew more eager and he started feeling up Lorna’s body. He felt around her butt and over her breasts. Encouraged by his skilled touching, she leaned in and kissed around his muscular chest. Her soft lips further added to the arousing sensations. It began to divert some of the blood flow within Piotr’s body. She accelerated that diversion as she steadily drew her lips down his heavily toned man-flesh, falling her her knees where she focused more attention on his growing penis.

“Are the memories getting better yet?” she asked playfully as she trailed her fingers down the length of his shaft.

“They’re...improving,” said Piotr with a sheepish grin.

“Then we’re on the right track!”

Smiling seductively, Lorna intensified her grip on Piotr’s dick. Since his manhood was nicely in proportion to the rest of his body, she had to use both hands. While looking up at him seductively, she started licking around the tip of his member. Then she showed more refined skill by engulfing his semi-hard length into her mouth. Whatever her plan was for him and Danielle, Piotr was certainly enjoying it. He let out soft moans of contentment as he ran his hands through her exotic green hair, watching as she sucked him off with such care and skill.

Lorna definitely had Piotr on board for her end of the plan. Alex had little doubt that her magnetic personality would be more than enough. He lingered back with Danielle for a minute to watch in admiration as his girlfriend used that personality to it’s full potential on the stoic Russian. He still had Danielle in his arms, who was more than a little eager to see what his plans were for her.

“I hope this isn’t too awkward for you,” said Danielle, “Watching your girlfriend go at it with a guy who can bench press way more than you can be disconcerting.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Alex assured her, “We both had a chat after the initial ceremony. We’ve never tried opening our relationship before. I think this is something we need to do. Especially after what happened with my brother and his wife.”

“Now open relationships are therapeutic? How does that work?” said Danielle skeptically.

“You really want to know? Or do you want to do a little skinny dipping on the dark side of the moon?” he asked in a manly tone.

He made it difficult for Danielle to get too curious. As their embrace allowed her naked body to press up against his well-toned form, he slipped his hands down to her hips and trailed them over her butt. He demonstrated that he had some skills of his own by giving it a nice squeeze, which helped to get some of the juices in Danielle’s body flowing. Since Piotr and Lorna were occupied, they might as well have their fun.

“Hmm...skinny dipping in an elaborate illusion? You are certainly more creative than your brother,” said Danielle.

“Unlike him, Lorna and I don’t get to travel as much,” he said as he started leading her to the pool, “That’s the main reason why we wanted you to give us such an elaborate setting. And since you’ve done more than your share, I’m going to show my appreciation!”

Danielle’s excitement grew as she followed the younger Summers brother along, leaving Piotr and Lorna to their own devices while they enjoyed theirs. Once they reached the pool, they parted from their embrace and Alex dove right in. Danielle followed close behind, jumping right in after him where she quickly pulled him back into a naked embrace.

It made for a very exotic feeling in a very setting. Danielle’s illusion proved quite vivid. Even though they were technically in the main pool at the temple, it really felt like these waters were the pristine lakes of the Blue Area of the Moon. The started off near the deep end, splashing and teasing one another as they adapted to the warm water. It was very playful at first. Alex lifted her up by the waist and dunked her a few times. She retaliated by pouncing on him from behind and killing around his neck and face. This playfulness gave way to more erotic gestures. Alex put his lips to use as well, kissing down her neck and over her breasts while slipping a hand down between her legs. This evoked some soft moans from the younger woman, who allowed her hand to wander lower as well.

“It’s nice to be appreciated,” Danielle purred.

“You sound a little overexcited,” Alex commented, “Have you ever had sex in a pool before?”

“I’m capable of all sorts of exotic illusions. Yet there’s still no substitute for the real thing!”

Making her intent clear, she pulled Alex into a lustful kiss while eagerly fondling his manhood below the water. This encouraged Alex to return her kiss, letting out deeper grunts as his own arousal began to build. The combination of an exotic illusion and thorough stroking on his dick was enough to deepen his lust.

As they kissed, he started moving Danielle to the more shallow parts of the pool. With each step, their groping escalated. Danielle was practically tugging on his member, helping it get nice and erect while he explored other parts of her nude form. He slipped a hand down between her legs where he fondled her folds. He used his other hand to give her breasts a nice squeeze. He discovered along the way that Danielle liked having her nipples pinched. It helped that the water caused them to become quite erect. At one point he broke the kiss and started suckling her hardened tits. By then they had reached the shallow edge where the stairs were. This allowed Danielle to sit back and take in Alex’s strong touching.

“Mmm...now I’m definitely overexcited!” she moaned.

“Is that good or bad for the illusion?” asked Alex, his hands still on her pussy and breasts.

“Don’t worry. I can keep it up as long as you can do the same,” said Danielle with a grin, stroking his manhood a little harder to reinforce her point.

The illusion and the feelings it evoked were doing everything that Alex and Lorna had hoped. Danielle and Piotr were starting to embrace it as well. Lorna’s skilled oral teasing definitely helped Piotr get into the mood. She was steady and thorough with her sucking, mimicking the same method that Alex employed against Danielle. He used Danielle’s fondness for having her nipples touched to really build up her arousal. It was something Alex and Lorna had learned from their own sex life. Once they found a certain proclivity, they took full advantage of it.

After effectively setting the mood with their skilled foreplay, the two pairs were ready to explore other proclivities. Lorna acted first. Having sucked Piotr to the point of being fully erect, she rose up and threw her arms around his neck. She then surprised the Russian once again by literally jumping him and throwing her legs around his waist. This prompted Piotr to catch her by the butt and hold her up just over his erect dick.

“Ooh! Kitty was right! You are strong!” she purred as she clung to his muscular flesh.

“You had doubts?” he said in a deep tone.

“I had an idea,” Lorna quipped, “I also have a request of sorts.”

“Am I in a position to refuse?”

“Point taken,” she chuckled, “Show me more than just strength. Show me a little stamina! Fuck me while standing upright for as long as you can manage. Let’s see if your legs are as powerful as your arms!”

It wasn’t the most unusual request she could have made in a situation like this. After being on the receiving end of her oral sex skills, Piotr was dazed with lust to contemplate otherwise. So with his legs firmly planted on the floor, he grabbed a more secure hold of Lorna’s thighs. Using the strength that seemed to intrigue her so, he lowered her onto his dick. Her pussy was moist, but not fully engorged since she had focused so much on getting Piotr to relax. It was a bit tricky initially. Lorna let out a few sharp gasps as she felt his erect member fill her. She had to relax her inner muscles a bit to take his size, but once he was fully in he went to work proving his strength. While keeping a firm grip on her thighs, he started bouncing her up and down his dick.

Shortly after Lorna and Piotr began their romp, Alex and Danielle followed suit. His teasing had left Danielle very aroused, so much so that it seemed to affect the illusion at times. But like she promised, she kept it going. With her nipples still erect and her pussy now nice and moist, she adjusted her position so that Alex could get into position. Using the stairs to the pool as leverage, she bent over and parted her legs slightly. Alex kept a hand on her breast, even as he guided his dick towards her opening. As he eagerly thrust into her waiting vagina, he gave her nipples another pinch. This got her to moan even louder than Lorna, helping to fill this illusion with the very real sensations and sounds of sex.

“Ohhhh Alex! Your hands! Your dick! It-it feels so good!” Danielle cried out.

“Better than any illusions?” grinned Alex as he started working his hips with more fervor.

“Much better!” she exclaimed.

“I-I agree!” said Lorna from nearby, “Illusions are great! Good sex is better!”

Each pair established a fairly rapid sexual pace. Both Alex and Piotr showed off their physical aptitude, helping to fill this illusion with more moans from Lorna and Danielle. Piotr used his legs almost as much as his arms in working Lorna up and down his erect manhood. Her pelvis roughly grinded against his and her breasts mashed against his chest in a hot mesh of flesh. Each time he plunged her down his length, Lorna flexed her leg muscles while tensing her vaginal muscles. It made for a much tighter fit, adding to the hot feeling around the Russian’s member. Such intense feelings put some strain on his legs, but he managed to stay upright and maintain the sexual rhythm.

It was quite a bit easier for Alex and Danielle to sustain their rhythm. With the waterline just below their waist, they had the perfect balance of support. Alex eagerly drove his cock up into her pussy, splashing some of the water around them in the process. The Native American girl held onto the side of the pool with one hand while reaching down between her legs with the other, parting the folds of her pussy a bit wider so he could get in deeper. It also allowed him to lean over and continue pinching her nipples, which helped supplement the hot sensations coursing through her body.

Alex, Danielle, Lorna, and Piotr grew quite comfortable with this mix of fantasy and raw sensuality. The illusion surrounding them helped fuel their lust, making this feel like more than just casual romps. Fueled by lust and excitement, they each did their part to extend the experience as their bodies would allow. The sensations may have the same feeling, but the way in which they enjoyed them was more meaningful. Yet after a while, even that wasn’t enough.

“Oh-oh-ooh by the heavens! So good! Feels...so good! More! Give me more!” urged Danielle.

“I-I-I want more too!” cried Lorna, “Oh-ooh-please Piotr! Do it to me! Do it harder!”

These increasing demands forced more physical demands on Alex and Piotr. To accommodate them, they shifted positions so they could keep going. Alex pulled out of Danielle briefly and allowed her to turn over. Then using the edge of the pool and the buoyancy of the water, she held on so Alex could hold her by the thighs and thrust back into her. Now they were really splashing in the water with Alex bending his legs a bit to get lower and driving his hips forward with more fervor. His dick pumped in and out of her pussy with greater intensity, giving her the added sensations that she demanded.

It was a bit more challenging for Piotr. By now, his legs were getting tired and sore. It was hard to work her up and down his dick at any greater rate. He ended up stopping at one point with his manhood still buried in her pussy. While he caught his breath, he steadily lowered himself to the floor so that he was propped up on his knees.

“I-I’m sorry, Lorna. I cannot give you more while standing,” he said breathlessly.

“That’s okay, Peter! I trust you know how to make it up to me,” said Lorna, showing her confidence in the Russian by kissing down his neck.

Her encouragement helped Piotr re-establish the pace. In this new position he could rest his legs and use his arms more, which Lorna didn’t seem to mind. With both hands firmly on her butt, he started rocking her back and forth. His pelvis slammed against hers, driving his dick into her pussy at much greater rate than earlier. It didn’t just give Lorna what she wanted. It demonstrated the kind of strength the Russian had in his muscles.

This added strength and vigor further heightened the experience for both couples. It made it more difficult to prolong the experience because the sensations build up so quickly. Before long, the orgasmic sensations started to intensify. Danielle and Piotr were the ones closest to climaxing. While Piotr did his best to hold back, Danielle closed her eyes and allowed her body to guide her towards the ecstasy. In doing so she triggered an unexpected reaction. As she drew closer to her orgasm, a light show erupted within her illusion. A dazzling array of shooting stars streaked across the sky. This display seemed to intensify as her orgasm approached. It was so amazing that Alex couldn’t help but get distracted.

“Whoa...” he gasped, looking up as he tried to maintain his rhythm, “Uh...are you okay, Dani?”

“Don’t-don’t worry about it! And don’t you dare stop!” she urged him, “Please Alex...I’m so close! Keep going!”

Even as the shooting stars became more magnificent, Alex did as she asked and kept on pounding into her. As her body neared her climax, she angled her legs around his waist so that she was practically clinging to him. This allowed Alex to move his hands up from her waist and onto her breasts where he gave her nipples one last hard pinch. This seemed to send her over the edge. As the feeling washed over her, Danielle tensed her legs and arched her back as she let out a cry to the heavens.

“OHHHHHHHH YES!”

As her voice echoed throughout the chamber, the vast array of stars seemed to pulsate. It was as if the heavens were feeling her orgasm. It certainly added some theatrics to her climax in addition to the nice throbbing sensation around Alex’s dick. He couldn’t help but be impressed and amazed by what he saw. He was so impressed with the spectacle above that he didn’t seem to notice when the feeling had passed for Danielle. He also didn’t seem to notice her pulling back so she could return to her feet.

“Mmm...don’t become too dazzled by my illusions,” she told him, “You still have something very real to complete and I’m going to help you complete it.”

Alex’s daze ensured he didn’t resist the Native American girl’s efforts. After pulling away from his still erect dick, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a sensual kiss. While their lips were locked, she turned him around and backed him towards the stairs to the pool. Once in place, he held on and elevated his hips slightly. This allowed Danielle to bend over and take the full length of his cock right into her mouth. She made sure to match the pace he set earlier, rapidly licking and slupring along his length in an effort to drive him to his own orgasm.

While Alex’s climax was overdue, Piotr was trying to keep his from being too premature. Between the strain in his legs and using the full force of his arms to drive his dick into Lorna, he found it difficult to hold back. He sensed she was close with the way her pussy was throbbing around his member. However, she wasn’t close enough. It eventually got to a point where it was too much. He had to ejaculate.

“Hnn...Lorna! I-I’m going to cum! I cannot stop!” he grunted.

“Just a-just a little bit longer, Peter!” Lorna cried out, her panting intensifying as she felt her orgasm drawing closer.

“I can’t! I’m going to-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Even Piotr’s muscles weren’t strong enough to hold back. He had to slow the rate at which he was moving Lorna along his dick. He eventually stopped as he felt his dick erupt in a sharp burst of fluid that filled her inner depths with his seed. It caught Lorna a bit off guard because she had been so close. Never-the-less, she didn’t stop him from enjoying it. She lingered in his arms, keeping her legs around his waist and tensing her inner muscles to soak up the fluid. While the feeling that followed was great, it left Piotr feeling a bit disappointed that he could last as long as he needed to.

“I-I’m sorry, Lorna,” he told her, “If you want, I could go down on you to give you what you want.”

“Don’t be sorry, Peter. This is an easy fix!” she said with a playful grin, “In fact, I was looking for an excuse to try this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lie down on your back and metal up. You’ll see!”

“But...” he began.

“Let’s try to avoid too many questions. It’ll be okay. Just do it while you’re still hard,” said Lorna with a touch of urgency.

She seemed quite confident and Piotr certainly didn’t want to leave her hanging. So he did as she requested, lying down on his back while she rose up off him for a moment. While he got comfortable, she allowed some of the fluid to spill out of her pussy while stimulating her clit so that she remained close to her orgasm. Once Piotr was in position, he activated his powers as she requested. His imposing form became even more imposing now that he was fully metal. It also had the effect of keeping his dick erect before the refractory period set in, which was all Lorna needed.

“Okay Peter, you’ve done enough. I’ll take it from here!” she said intently, “Now I’m going to use my powers to help us so to speak. So it may feel a bit strange.”

“Your powers...how is that going to work?” asked the Russian with new intrigue.

“You’ll see!” was all Lorna told him.

While still fondling her clit, Lorna stood over the Russian and positioned herself over his dick. In his metal form, it was a bit bigger than before. Since he was pretty big to begin with, it was sure to test the inner muscles of her pussy. Lorna certainly seemed up for the challenge and given the unique experience he had with Rogue earlier, Piotr was genuinely curious to see how this would work. With careful intent, Lorna lowered herself back onto Piotr’s metal-covered cock. She went slowly so that she had time to adjust. The way his length stretched her insides was only uncomfortable for a moment. He had worked her up so much with his earlier thrusting that within moments, she was hovering over his waist in a froggie position while gliding her pussy along the length of his hard shaft.

“Ooh! That’s so big and deep!” Lorna purred, “Does Kitty actually handle this?”

“She’s more durable than she looks,” said the Russian with a grin.

“Then I guess I’ll have to be just as durable!” she said intently, “Hold on...I’ll let my powers do the rest from here!”

Lorna steadied her hips, plunging down so that Piotr’s cock was as deep as her pussy would allowed. While in this position, she closed her eyes and summoned her powers. Utilizing focused magnetic energy, she pulled and warped the texture of Piotr’s dick inside her. It actually became somewhat fluid, allowing it to slither in a unique way within her. She also used her powers to make his cock vibrate at a certain level. It was a very different kind of stimulation, but one every bit as invigorating as Piotr’s earlier humping. To her surprise, she noticed Piotr was really enjoying it.

“Ooh...that feels...quite nice!” said Piotr, “I can feel it through my metal skin!”

“Mmm...I feel it too! Mind if I do it harder?”

“Please!” he said with unexpected enthusiasm.

Lorna smiled and summoned more power, working the metal along the shaft of his penis harder while increasing the vibrations. It heightened the sensations for both of them. For Piotr, it was like a force from inside his body was stroking the pleasure areas of his penis from within. For Lorna, it was like having a living vibrator inside her pussy. It made for a very unique feeling for the both of them and one that quickly sent Lorna back on the path towards her orgasm.

While she was well on her way, Alex was almost ready to climax on his end with Danielle. The light show in the sky had died down, but she still made sure he had plenty to look at as he leaned back and enjoyed Danielle’s oral teasing. Since the presence of the water made it difficult to stroke him too hard, she focused primarily on using her tongue. She swirled it around the underside and over the tip, increasing the intensity to help push him closer to his peak. After a good round of this thorough licking, Alex was ready to climax.

“Keep going! Keep going, Dani!” he urged as he rested his hand on her head, “I’m almost ready! I’m really close! I’m gonna...ohhhhhh god!”

When the feeling washed over him, Alex threw his head back and let out a deep moan. Danielle made sure he had a few shooting stars to admire while he released his load. She only swallowed some of it, allowing most of his climax to spray on her face and chest. He let out quite a bit, but since they were in the pool it wasn’t a big deal. She made sure to extract every last drop while he continued to enjoy the shooting stars above, the lingering bliss from his climax making it all the more enjoyable.

While Alex was enjoying his climax, Lorna was just about ready for hers. She worked Piotr’s metal form to great effect, allowing his metallic member to really stimulate her insides in just the right ways. As she neared her climax, she intensified the vibrations. It got to a point where Piotr’s whole body was vibrating. He seemed to enjoy and reached up to grasp Lorna’s breasts with his metal hands to show his approval. His powerful grip along with the slithering metal cock in her pussy primed her for a very unique orgasm.

“Oh-oh-oh my god! It feels...so hard...so hot!” Lorna cried out.

“Mmm...I think I feel it too,” said Piotr, “The metal in my body...you use it so well!”

“And it’s going to make me cum! I-I’m so close! Just need...a little extra push! That should...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

She was so precise with her powers that Piotr actually felt it when she manipulated the metal in just the right way to send her over the edge. She practically shaped it to fill the contours of her vagina in just the right way, stimulating all those necessary areas to make her climax. When the feeling hit, her body almost went limp as her inner muscles throbbed with a mind-numbing release of pleasure. Piotr’s grip on her kept her from keeling over. He smiled as he enjoyed the unique feeling as well. While it didn’t get him to climax again, it was quite a sight seeing Lorna get so creative with her powers during sex.

“And here I was thinking metal couldn’t be a fetish,” commented Danielle, who picked up on what Lorna and Piotr were doing.

“She wouldn’t be the first one since the onset of this ritual,” said Piotr with a humored grin.

“Do I want to know the details?” said the Native American girl.

“I’d rather wait until Miss Dane is in a more appropriate position.”

Lorna continued to linger in her position, even after much of her orgasm had passed. She kept using her powers to keep Piotr’s dick vibrating, ensuring the sensations were drawn out as long as possible. By now her pussy was sore and quite spent. When she finally rose up off his dick, her legs were a bit shaky. Piotr rose up with her, shifting out of his metal form in the process.

“Are you going to be alright, Lorna?” asked Piotr.

“I’ll be fine...as soon as my legs stop throbbing,” she said, blushing a bit under Piotr’s scrutiny.

“I remember you saying the same thing after the make-up sex we had in wake of the whole Dark Beast trying to kill me ordeal,” said Alex, who hadn’t moved much from his position in the pool, “You didn’t leave the bed for several hours.”

“I like to think I’m more resilient now, Alex. Thanks for acting like a concerned boyfriend,” she chided him.

“You’re more than resilient,” Piotr told her, “I didn’t know you were so creative when it came to using your magnetic powers.”

“My father may be the master of magnetism, but I find my own unique way of compensating.”

“I’m glad. It was...memorable,” said the Russian with a grin.

“Don’t enjoy it too much, Peter. My girlfriend isn’t going to make you a living vibrator,” said Alex.

“Oh relax, pretty boy. The point was to make the memories of this exotic locale more pleasant. I think we’ve done more than enough to accomplish that, haven’t we?” said Lorna with a grin of her own.

“Indeed we have,” said Piotr in agreement.

It certainly was memorable. Between Lorna and Rogue, Piotr was discovering so many exotic ways in which to use his powers. It was the kind of creative proclivity that he and the others rarely had a chance to explore. He had been somewhat skeptical about going through with this ritual at first. Now he and everyone else it seemed were finding new ways to enjoy themselves.

Piotr, Alex, Lorna, and Danielle had worked themselves over pretty good. Having enjoyed their heated romp, they were ready for some more traditional modes of relaxation. With Lorna still leaning on him for support, he directed her to the pool.

“Come, Miss Dane. Perhaps a dip in the pool will help your legs recover,” he offered.

“Couldn’t hurt, I suppose,” she said with a shrug.

“And if you want, I’ll keep the illusion going,” said Danielle as she started swimming around, “I think it helps even without the sex.”

“Any chance you could throw in another meteor shower?” asked Alex, “Or do you have to be having an orgasm for that?”

“I’d rather not overdo it just yet,” said the Native American girl with a mischievous tone, “Besides, I’d like to save the real fireworks for later!”

* * *

**Up next: A couple of strong leaders come together while old conflicts are finally resolved.**


	10. Coming Along

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 10: Coming Along**

* * *

**Temple Roof**

_‘Sex is such an invigorating experience. With rituals like this, I’m surprised such a basic aspect of nature isn’t celebrated more often. Everyone is taking to it with such enthusiasm...in more ways than one. Nature is a beautiful thing. In some ways it’s a shame that we need a ritual to appreciate it’s grandeur.’_

Ororo Munroe never needed incentive to embrace the simple pleasures of nature. Her powers gave her a special connection with nature and sometimes that connection went beyond the winds. She had always been comfortable with her body and her sexuality. It was actually somewhat jarring when she first arrived in America and found out how prudish people were. She still hadn’t forgotten the look on Jean Grey’s face when she went swimming naked. As she grew into the X-men, she adapted her proclivities to a more sensible level. However, she always found time to step back from such sensibilities and exercise her connection with nature.

Having enjoyed her fair share of sex since the ritual began, Ororo decided to take a break. She had heard from Roberto that the roof was a nice place to take in some fresh air. He was proven right the moment she stepped out onto the roof. The topical sun was beating down on the polished marble and limestone that made up most of the temple. Some light breezes swept over the roof, which felt great on her nude body. After soaking up the warmth of the sun for a bit, she summoned some light rain clouds overhead and created a steady downpour over her mocha colored skin. Closing her eyes, she allowed the soft droplets to soak her from head to toe. It was very refreshing, helping to re-energize her in a way that the wine could not match. Some energy just had to be fueled by the forces of nature.

“You know, this place does have showers,” came a humored voice from the rooftop entrance, “You don’t have to go through the trouble of tweaking this tropical weather.”

“You’re right. I don’t _have_ to,” said Ororo, keeping her eyes closed since she recognized the voice.

“But you clearly want to. And whatever you’re reasons may be, they’re clearly working. You wouldn’t look so _enchanting_ if it didn’t.”

Ororo smiled as she felt a new presence approach. Only so many men would point out the logistics of standing naked in the rain in a hot tropical climate. Scott Summers was one of them. He had a very tactical mind that was guided by logistics. Even in rituals celebrating nature, he approached it with the same focus that made him such an effective field leader. That effectiveness was part of what earned him so much respect. For Ororo, however, that respect was earned in a very different manner.

“Did you just come up here to stare, Scott? I expect even your personal missions to be more ambitious than that,” said Ororo as she increased the rainfall a bit.

“As if watching an African goddess stand naked in the rain isn’t a noble endeavor?” he quipped, “I only wish it was that simple. Roberto told me you might be up here.”

“So you’ve were looking for me. Should I be interested in the reason?”

“You don’t _have_ to be. We could just stand here in silence until the wine kicks in. There are a number of mini-beds nearby. I think Roberto and Tabitha used one of them.”

“You’re right. I don’t _have_ to. But I _want_ to,” said Ororo, playing off the same sentiment from earlier.

With the rain still pouring, the former African goddess turned around to confront the X-leader. He stood just outside the circular boundary where the rain was falling. He could feel the light winds swirling around the roof as a result of her weather manipulation. It felt special as it blew over his naked body. It added to Ororo’s presence, which was always imposing in a unique manner regardless of whether she was wearing clothes. That presence emanated from a poise that had always commanded a special kind of respect within the X-men. It didn’t just earn her a role as co-leader. It earned her a special place in the eyes of Scott Summers.

“I remember a time when you once challenged me for leadership over the X-men,” he told her, “It came at a time when I probably needed to be challenged. I hadn’t faced much competition to that point. I often worked under the assumption that I was the leader by default.”

“Do you hold that against me?” she asked in a more serious tone.

“How could I? You earned your place. You didn’t even have to rally anyone around you. You let your actions speak for themselves. It’s a style I could never hope to master. Everyone likes you more than they like me.”

“Your humility would be comical if it weren’t so humble,” said Ororo with a half-grin.

“You could definitely challenge me again and you would have a good chance at winning,” he went on, “Whether you have to or want to is your choice. However, sometimes I wish you would.”

Cyclops stepped into the rainy domain Ororo had formed around her. By now the rain was falling at a fairly moderate pace. He allowed the rain to soak his body just as Ororo had allowed it to soak hers. Yet his poise never faltered. Upon reaching Ororo, who remained still under the proverbial eye of the storm, he reached out and wiped some of the moisture from the side of her face.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now. I figure we’ll never be as open or as comfortable with each other than during this ritual,” said Scott.

“You know we don’t have to be naked to talk seriously, Scott. I’m your friend more than your co-leader,” Ororo replied.

“That says a lot more about you than it does me. You know better than most that it’s not easy for me to humble myself like this. The pathetic truth is...I actually wished you had challenge me again after my experience with Apocalypse. Moreover, I wished you would have won. You probably could have done a much better job leading the team through that time than I did.”

“Are you trying to humble yourself or flatter me? I can’t quite tell the difference,” she said in a curious tone.

“I’m telling you the truth, Ororo. I get that you were caught up in your own affair. From what I’ve heard, you handled them much better than I handled mine.”

“To be fair, you had to deal with Emma Frost. That woman could strain anyone’s resolve.”

“So you’re not going to hit me with a lightning bolt for what happened with her and Jean?”

“That depends on how humble you intend to be,” she said with a coy grin.

“Then I’ll skip the part where I explain just how messed up I was and all the ways I let it affect my leadership and my marriage. What matters most is what you mean to me and what you mean to this team.”

Scott braved heavier rain as he slipped his arms around the African woman’s waist. He was almost urgent in his embrace, as if he was trying to reinforce this sentiment he was struggling to express. Ororo reached up and wiped some of the rain from his ruby quartz glasses so she could see the faint trace of his eyes. It allowed her to see that this man was being as serious as he was sincere.

“We’re all messed up on some levels. We wouldn’t be X-men if we weren’t,” Scott went on, “Part of what makes us stronger is how we challenge one another to be better when we think we can’t. More than anyone else, you’ve directly challenged me to be a better leader. You’ve done it without even having to fight me, even though I make it tempting at times.”

“Not as much as you might think,” she said with a warm smile, “Your my best friend’s husband and a dedicated warrior. You don’t need to be your own harshest critic.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. That’s a need and not a want. I have to be hard on myself, but that only goes so far when no one pushes me. I look at you, Ororo Munroe, and I see a woman that I would trust to lead and be led by. There are very few people I can say that about. I’m sorry if this comes off as selfish, but I _need_ you to challenge me. Because if I fall into another dark pit, I need someone there to kick my ass before I hurt the people I love again.”

The rain started to ease somewhat as Ororo took in the gravity of Scott’s words. This was a man who always carried himself with such poise around others. He rarely made himself vulnerable. Even Jean didn’t often see this side of him. She knew this because Jean often told her about how difficult this man could be, yet his heart was always in the right place. He was capable of humbling himself while remaining strong.

Ororo couldn’t help but be captivated by such strength in humility. With his arms around her waist, she allowed wet body to lightly press up against his. In the process, she lightly trailed her hands down his shoulders and chest. Her touch along with the gentle rain helped sooth him in this vulnerable moment. She noticed her touch had other effects as well. Even while humble, he was still a man prone to arousal. His manhood started to stiffen and press up against her thigh. It offered an unorthodox yet fitting means of dealing with such _needs_.

“Although I’m sure there will be quite a line if you succumb to your demons, I’ll make sure I’m first should such measures be necessary,” said Ororo in a friendly yet serious manner.

“Hopefully, they won’t. It’ll just be better for everyone if one of us keeps challenging the other. It’ll make us both better leaders,” Scott reasoned.

“Then I’ll try and get in the habit of pushing your limits, Scott Summers,” she said as her touching became more heated, “Seeing as how we’ve such an appropriate opportunity before us, why not start now?”

“What kind of challenging can we do standing naked on a rooftop?”

“More than you think,” said the African goddess in a seductive tone.

The astute X-leader picked up on the subtext of her words. It didn’t take a growing feeling of lust to see the merit in such a challenge. The way Ororo was pawing his upper body with her hands indicated a sexual energy every bit as strong as the winds she commanded. She was daring him with her gaze to match that strength. Without questioning his ability to do so, he lightly trailed his hands up the curves of her elegant figure. He was quickly taken by the smoothness of her skin and the wet droplets from the rain along the way. When she slowly leaned in and captured his lips in a sensual kiss she to was taken. The challenge between the two leaders was set to begin.

The rain dissipated while winds picked up. Scott and Ororo’s kiss deepened, their lips and tongues swirling with burning intent. Their poise as leaders quickly gave way to a more lustful inclination. Ororo assertively wrapped her arms around his neck and started pulling him towards the nearest mini-bed. It was right next to the same mini-bed that Roberto and Tabitha had utilized earlier. It was apparent from the slight burn mark. Ororo and Scott were prepared to leave some marks of their own. The rain cloud and winds followed them as they reached the mini-bed. By then Scott’s arousal became fully erect and Ororo felt a new kind of moisture between her legs.

“Hmm...so are there any rules to this challenge of yours?” asked Scott as they parted for a moment to catch their breath.

“Always with the rules,” chuckled Ororo with a feline purr, “I’ve always been one to follow the examples set by nature. In the jungle, when an alpha male and alpha female couple they must demonstrate their worth.”

“I thought you said I’ve already proved my worth.”

“In some manners, you have. In others...well, I’m waiting to be convinced.”

Scott grinned and prepared to do plenty of convincing. Now at the mini-bed, he followed his own natural tendencies and kissed her again. With one hand on her thigh and he other on her lower back, he laid her down onto the mini-bed. At this point the rains had stopped and only the swirling winds remained. They added an extra element to this challenge and helped stir more jungle-caliber lust. Within these winds, Scott and Ororo proceeded to fervently make out. Their kissing and touching escalated in conjunction with the winds. Scott made sure to position himself over her in a way that allowed their lips to wrestle while he reached between her legs and fondled the hot folds of her pussy. This evoked some deep purrs of approval from the former weather goddess, helping to communicate her readiness for this most primal of acts.

“Mmm...I take it from your moans that you’re at least partially convinced,” said Scott after briefly pausing their make-out session.

“At _least_ ,” she told him, “If you intend to fully convince me, you had best channel the full extent of your mating instinct.”

“You make it sound as though we’re in a nature show,” he said in a humored tone.

“Are you saying you can’t do it?”

“Are you trying to challenge me even more?”

“Only if I know you have what it takes,” said Ororo, the intent of her voice leaving no room for further questions.

Scott matched the sultry look on her face with a manly grin of his own. He could tell from the way the winds were swirling around the sinews of their wet bodies that she wanted his sex. Following the whims of his most basic desires, he allowed his body to sink into her waiting embrace. They briefly resumed their make-out session while they adjusted their bodies, making it so they were now in the center of the mini-bed with Scott hovering over her in just the right way. Following more instinctive inclinations along the way, Ororo parted her legs so Scott could guide his erect manhood towards her wet opening. Sensing Ororo didn’t care for the subtle, gentler brand of sex, he didn’t hesitate. He thrust his hips forward, driving his dick into her pussy. Her inner depths felt as heavenly as her divine poise. Without lingering too much in the initial feelings of penetration, the basic motions of mating took hold.

“Ooh goddess! You’re certainly rising to the challenge, Scott Summers!” moaned Ororo as waves of primal sensations surged through her.

“And I intend to rise higher!” he said intently.

The X-leader went about proving his point, using his knees and feet to provide thrusting power as he worked his hips in a heated sexual rhythm. Ororo kept her thighs nice and wide with her feet planted firmly off to the side. This allowed her to work her hips as well. Each time Scott drove his manhood into her depths, she tensed the muscles of her inner thighs to make for an extra tight feeling. It added extra energy to each motion, heightening the pleasure and the overall feeling.

This basic yet thorough act of mating mixed with the passionate make-out session they began earlier. As their hips moved in primal harmony, they exchanged somewhat less primal gestures in a new wave of kissing and touching. This time they used their tongues more thoroughly. Scott also began rubbing her mocha-colored breasts, which had fairly large nipples that had since become nicely erect. Ororo’s touching became more fervent as a result. She thoroughly explored the sinews of his back and neck, enjoying the feel of his well-toned muscles. The lingering moisture from the rain along with the presence of the winds helped add more feeling to each touch, which in turn added more feeling to their sex.

In the spirit of challenging one another, the two respected X-leaders put a special kind of effort into having sex with one another. Each kiss, touch, and body movement was laced with added intent. Their friendship, both personal and professional, was expressed on a new level. At times they parted their lips, allowing them to gasp and grunt through their sexual motions. Despite such physical exertion, Scott and Ororo often found themselves gazing strongly into each other’s eyes. In some ways more meaning was conveyed through their gaze than through their kissing. In their eyes there was an encouragement if not a longing to make this sexual tryst meaningful.

Whatever meaning Ororo conveyed through her gaze, Scott matched it every step of the way. He demonstrated his stamina and dedication, maintaining his focused humping for a fairly extended period. He kept working his hips and gliding his body against he naked flesh. When they passed the twenty-minute mark, Ororo found it difficult to keep up. He kept pushing the sensations, holding back his climax at times so that she could build hers. She didn’t make it easy for him like she had with others, but as the sensations built up she soon found herself compelled to show some dedication of her own.

“Uh-uh-ohhh god! Storm...I-I’m ready whenever you are! Just-just tell me when you want to cum!” said Scott, panting heavily as he worked to keep the rhythm going.

“Mmm...I’m not quite there yet,” she told him, “But you’ve done you’re part, Scott! Now let me contribute!”

A sharp gust of wind blew between their naked bodies. It forced Scott to stop his thrusting for a moment. It was a creative way to get him to slow down so Ororo could take charge. Hooking her legs around his waist, she threw her arms around him in a powerful embrace of her own and turned him over so that now he was the one lying on his back. His dick never left her pussy through the process. Once repositioned, Ororo rose up so that her nude form was nicely illuminated in the hot tropical sun. Surprised yet taken by her divine grandeur, Scott watched as the African goddess began matching the standards he himself set during his romp.

“Wow...no wonder they called you a goddess,” said Scott in a daze.

“I don’t need to be a goddess to share something like this with such a great man,” Ororo replied.

The African goddess leaned over slightly and offered her fellow X-leader an affectionate gesture as he continued to catch his breath. While he recovered from such exertion, she began rocking her hips. In a smooth yet strong motion, Ororo guided her pussy up and down Scott’s hardened shaft. She altered between bouncing along his length or rocking back and forth, allowing his member to thoroughly stimulate every area within her vagina. She wasn’t as fervent as Scott had been earlier, but she was much more thorough. Through these sexual gyrations, she explored his face and chest muscles with the same intent as she had done with his back. Scott followed her lead, feeling up the sensuous curves of her body and feeling around her breasts. He set a high bar for mating bliss and Ororo was intent on matching or exceeding it.

The winds swirling around their bodies grew steady, forming a cloud-like mist around them. It had a unique soothing effect on their skin, helping to further build the growing sensations. Ororo and Scott had both been holding back their orgasms, conceding immediate gratification for more intense pleasures. It ended up building faster than they expected. At first Ororo sought to match his twenty-plus minutes of humping. She rode him with fervent vigor, leaning back at times to show her flexibility. To Scott, it looked as though she was performing a heavenly dance on top of him. That dance along with all the sexual energy they had expended quickly escalated the feeling. After only ten, it became apparent that holding back their climax wasn’t an option. With this in mind, Ororo came up with a new way to complete this challenge.

“Scott! I-I’m almost ready!” she told him.

“Me too!” he grunted, “Just a-just keep it going a little bit longer!”

“Actually...I’d rather you make me climax another way,” she told him as she steadied her hips, “You’ve shown me you can use your penis. Now show me you can use your head as well!”

Another sharp gust of wind blew over their bodies as Ororo shifted again. She rose up off Scott’s dick and turned her body around so that they were in a 69 position. It surprised Scott at first, but that surprise quickly turned to motivation when he felt Ororo engulf his member in her mouth and start sucking him off with the same vigor she showed while riding him.

“Ohhh Storm! I...I’ll show you!” said the X-leader strongly, “I’ll show you if you show me!”

Following her example, Scott used both hands to part the outer folds of Ororo’s pussy. He fingered her lightly at first to make sure she didn’t lose too much feeling during the transition. Her pussy was still seeping with wet arousal while giving off a thick feminine aroma. Driven by lustful intent, Scott used his tongue to taste and probe her womanly depths. He was vigorous in his efforts to push this woman to her climax, focusing primarily on licking around her clit while using his fingers to stimulate the deeper recesses of her pussy. He could tell how close she was because the winds around them intensified. He was close as well. It was as if the final challenge was to see who could make the other climax first.

It was a challenge that ended in a draw. After only a few minutes of oral teasing, both Ororo and Scott gave each other the orgasms they craved. It wasn’t clear who climaxed first, but they each felt the full effect of their release. Scott ejaculated a generous load of semen, which Ororo willingly swallowed. She continued suckling his member while her pussy spasmed around his fingers, releasing a light load of feminine juices that he also licked up. The pleasure that followed was intense, a result of having built it up in the spirit of pushing one another. The end result was quite satisfying, leaving them both moaning in a daze of ecstasy.

“By the goddess...” gasped Ororo upon releasing his member from her lips.

“Amen to that!” said Scott breathlessly.

“I had no idea you had such a passionate side, Scott.”

“I had no idea jungle sex could be so amazing, so I guess that makes us even.”

Ororo smiled and let out a content sigh as she rolled off Scott and adjusted her body so she could lie down next to him. The winds around them were finally settling. The cloud-like mist was lifted and so was the cloud above it, leaving only clear skies and the hot tropical sun. It was a nice setting for the two X-leaders to relax and soak in the afterglow of this most natural of acts. As Ororo laid next to him, they both looked up at the sky and admired nature’s grandeur.

“So what’s the verdict, Ororo? Did I meet your challenge?” asked Scott casually.

“I never questioned you were a skilled lover, Scott. Jean has never been shy about sharing details about your bedroom skills,” Ororo replied.

“Guess I’ll have to thank her,” he said, “And maybe discuss the limits on what we share with others about our private life.”

“Those details were only secondary,” she went on, “You’re a dedicated man, both in the field and in a woman’s bed. You matched my every erotic gesture. For that, I can only concede that you met my standards to the extent I met yours.”

“Seeing as how you had the weather on your side, I’m okay with that.”

“And if you continue that dedication both in and out of the bedroom, then you won’t have to worry about faltering in the face of darkness. As your friend and co-leader, I’ll be sure to keep you on your toes just in case.”

“I appreciate that, Ororo...in ways even great sex can’t express.”

“You don’t have to express it. When you have the forces of nature on your side, I would hope such sentiment is implied.”

The two co-leaders smiled as they continued to relax under the warmth of the sun. Scott and Ororo each took on a great deal of responsibility in their roles with the X-men. Others looked up to them and expected them to guide them through the many challenges that awaited them. It was reassuring to know that there was always someone to push them in all the right ways. It made them stronger while also making for great sex.

* * *

**Massage Den**

“You look pretty dang comfy, Noriko. Ah take it you’re ready,” said Sam as he looked over Surge’s nude form.

“Believe me, Sam. I’ve been ready,” she replied, “ I’ve dished out my share of massages to overly horny men. It’s about time I get my turn on the receiving end.”

Surge took deep breaths as she allowed herself to relax on the massage table. The roles had finally been reversed. She had played the part of masseuse and partner in a three-way. She had done more than her share of pampering to others during this ritual thus far. Now it was time for her to be the target of a sensual massage.

Luckily, she didn’t have to look far to find a willing participant. Sam needed little convincing when Surge approached him, asking if he was willing to do this for her. He was still a bit dazed after what he did with Domino in the shower. Being so rough with a woman made him feel a bit distressed. Even if it was the influence of the wine or Domino’s daring persona, it didn’t sit well after it was over. He needed something like this where he could be tender with a woman and Surge offered him the perfect opportunity.

“Thanks again for doing this, Sam. I thought every guy I came across would be too eager to get the same treatment I gave Alex,” said Surge as she rolled over onto her stomach with a towel around her waist.

“Ain’t no problem, Noriko. Ah’m actually glad you asked me to do this,” said Sam as he got ready on his end, mixing a bowl of massage oil as Noriko had instructed.

“Why is that? Do you enjoy getting touchy with Tabitha?”

“She’s a pretty outgoing girl in case you haven’t noticed. Being touchy as you say ain’t too great a stretch.”

“Then I’m confident you know how to give a simple massage. If it’s all the same to you, I’d like it if I don’t have to give too many instructions.”

“Ain’t that why you’re dating David? A fella that can mimic skills must go a long ways if you’re that impatient,” said Sam with a smirk as he finished mixing the oil.

“Forgive me if the wine has left me more needy than usual,” said Surge, rolling her eyes, “We all can’t be versed in those southern manners of yours.”

“My manners ain’t as nice as you think,” he muttered under his breath.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked curiously.

“It means if you wanna be pampered _and_ be impatient about it, you should ask fewer questions.”

Sam wasn’t inclined to tell Surge about his escapades with Domino. She didn’t seem inclined to care either. She shrugged and fell silent, allowing her arms to drape over the edge of the table. Sam gazed over her exposed form, admiring her smooth Asian skin and petite frame. As he started gathering some of the massage oil in his hands, new feelings of lust crept up within him. Unlike before, it was more comfortable. Needing this as much as she did, he applied a nice dab of oil along Surge’s back and began the massage.

“Ahh...that _does_ feel good,” said Surge with a soft purr, “You know, you don’t have to be that gentle, Sam.”

“You’re right. Ah don’t have to,” he told her.

“That was a coded request, by the way.”

“Ah know. Ah’ll get to it,” Sam assured her, “You asked me to do this for you, Noriko. So let me do it my way.”

Surge protested with a light sigh, but didn’t push the issue. Sam clearly had a plan for this massage. He wasn’t going to use the same techniques she used. While he was clearly no expert, he had to have some experience in showing a woman his soothing touch. Tabitha wouldn’t have bragged about how great a lover he was if he didn’t.

The Japanese mutant entrusted herself to Sam’s care. He continued to take it slowly and softly despite her clear desire for something more thorough. Using his fingertips and thumbs, he traced a series of swirling patterns around her back and shoulders with the oil. She proved a bit ticklish at times, shivering a bit by his touch. He made sure she remained comfortable, using his knuckles around her shoulder-blades and rubbing his thumbs over her lower neck. He carefully traversed her entire body, going from her neck down to her feet while working carefully around the towel that covered her butt. As he worked around her thighs and feet, he took his time with each muscle group. It made the massage last a bit longer than she was probably expecting, but it ensured he was extra thorough. It also allowed him to find a few sensitive areas along the way.

“Ooh...that’s a nice spot!” she when he rubbed an area just below her neck.

“Is it tense?” asked Sam.

“No, just a bit...sensitive.”

Encouraged by her response, Sam rubbed a bit harder with his thumbs while using his fingertips to rub around her waist and sides. More responses followed. He finally began to step up his efforts, adding a bit more pressure to his rubbing. He also attempted to multi-task somewhat. With one hand still on her back, he moved the other down to her thighs where he rubbed some muscles just above her knee. He found yet another sensitive area in this domain. When he added some extra pressure to this, he got an unexpected response from Surge. A light spark shot up from her skin, sending a light yet uncomfortable shock through his body.

“Ahh! That’s pretty dang sensitive!” said Sam as he stood back and shook the sting out of his hands.

“Oops! Uh...sorry,” said Surge sheepishly as he rose up slightly from the table, “I probably should’ve warned you about that.”

“Probably,” he muttered, “Is that normal?”

“No, but you wouldn’t be the first one that got shocked. You probably won’t be the last either. I hope it didn’t kill the mood.”

“Nah, that’s okay. Ah can still finish this,” he said, “Just uh...be mindful about certain reflexes.”

“I’ll do my best,” she assured him, “I hope I didn’t kill your boner or anything. It looked like you were getting in the mood.”

“Ain’t nothing that can’t be fixed,” said Sam, blushing a bit upon noticing the shock caused his semi-erect penis to soften.

“Would it help if I ditched the towel and turned over?”

“If you wanna, Ah ain’t gonna stop you.”

Surge smiled lightly, still blushing after this second act of involuntary shock therapy. It seemed she was still a bit overwhelmed by all these sexual experiences. For the sake of her role in this ritual and that of the men bold enough to take her own, she would have to be more mindful.

After the sting wore off, Sam prepared to resume the massage. He gathered up a fresh glob of massage oil in his hands while Surge turned over on the table. She also tossed away the towel covering her waist, exposing her pert B-cup breasts and cleanly shaven pussy. She was still clearly aroused. Her nipples were undersized, but still clearly erect. The outer lips of her labia was also slightly engorged. Seeing her so open and wanting helped get the blood flowing back towards his member.

“I’m ready if you’re brave enough to give me another chance, Sam,” said Surge.

“If Ah wasn’t, Ah wouldn’t be much of an X-man or a gent now would Ah?” he said in a manly tone, “Don’t worry about it, Norkio. If Ah gotta risk a few shocks to give a lady what she wants, Ah’ll take it!”

His manners were as admirable as his bravery. Surge smiled lightly as she watched Sam approach her again. If he was nervous about being shocked again, he didn’t show it. He went right back to work massaging her naked body, dabbing a fresh load of oil around her breasts and rubbing around her the smooth contours of her womanly flesh. He paid extra close attention to her breasts at first, rubbing around her nipples and kneading the fleshy orbs in his hands. This sent relaxing tingles throughout her body, helping her to relax once more. She closed her eyes and entrusted herself to Sam once more, hoping that this time he could just her as well.

Sam was just as soft and slow as before, carefully feeling his way around her upper body before working his way down her womanly frame. This time he used his palms more than his fingertips, working the muscles around her pelvis and thighs with greater care. This helped stir more arousal in her. However, he still avoided touching too close to her pussy. He wanted to save that for later and build the anticipation. It was the technique he often used with Tabitha. She may have enjoyed more energetic lovemaking, but she often favored a more subtle approach when it came to foreplay. While Surge didn’t share Tabitha’s tastes, she definitely responded in the form of erotic moans.

“Am Ah hitting any more sensitive areas?”

“Not yet, but you’re getting closer!” said Surge softly.

“Which is right where Ah need to be for now,” he said intently.

Sam continued to drag out the massage in ways that tested Surge’s patience while adding to her growing arousal. He used up almost the entire bottle of lotion, applying it in an even spread all over her upper body. He kept going up and down from neck to feet, rubbing and palming every muscle he could. He even massaged her toes, which earned a few light chuckles. Even as her arousal escalated, she made sure to enjoy the finer points of this massage. She closed her eyes and let Sam work for as long as he needed to, expecting that he would get to the more sensual aspects of the massage soon enough.

This time there were no shocks, much to Sam’s relief. Surge let him do everything he wanted to do. She clearly needed this, but he needed it as well. Touching a woman like this with such care and tenderness was a nice change-up after his encounter with Domino. Whatever lingering distress he felt about that encounter melted away. In addition, taking his time allowed him to rebuild his own arousal. All this touching combined caused his manhood to stiffen again. He made sure to keep his lustful inclinations in check until he made sure he massaged every part of Surge’s body except one. By the time he used up all the oil, her body glistened in a very erotic manner. At this point even his own patience had reached it’s limits and he was ready to take this massage to the next level.

Upon making sure that Surge’s eyes were still closed, Sam started working his hands up her thighs as had done a few times before. This time, he didn’t avoid her pussy. As as he reached the point where her legs came together, he skillfully slipped his middle finger into her moist folds while draping his thumb up her slit. This caused Surge’s body to react, but without a shock thankfully. The building arousal that she had been so patiently waiting to sate was finally getting some attention. She started shifting on the massage table while letting out light gasps of approval. Sam smiled at her reaction, but all this anticipation had her wanting more.

“Ah think you’ve been patient enough, Noriko,” he told her.

“Mmhmm...” she said, shifting her legs a bit as he slid his finger in and out of her heat.

“Ah’ll do this as long as Ah need to. Just let me know when you’re up for something different.”

“I...I’m glad you said that. Because there is...something,” said Surge through sharp pants.

“Does it involve more shocks?” he teased.

“No...it involves you taking a few steps to your right. But don’t you dare move your hand.”

“Um...okay, but why?”

“You’ll see.”

Sam shrugged and did as she instructed. He made sure not to remove his right hand from her pussy, maintaining the soft caressing gestures she seemed to enjoy so much. Once he was in position, he found himself standing at the head of the massage table on the right side of Surge’s head. The Japanese mutants finally opened her eyes and flashed a seductive grin. Taken by such a lurid gaze, he watched as she turned onto her side and reached for his semi-erect penis. With a grip every bit as careful as the one he had demonstrated, she started licking and suckling around the tip of his manhood.

“Ooh Norkio!” said a pleasantly surprised Sam, “Ah...Ah thought this was your massage.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t share the happiness,” she quipped.

Surge went to repaying Sam for his efforts, as well as the unpleasant shock from earlier. She used both hands to tenderly stroke and squeeze his shaft, helping to escalate his own arousal. Sam let out sharp grunts as she trailed her tongue along the underside of his member, which prompted him to shove two fingers into her pussy. It began a cycle of escalating gestures. The harder Surge sucked his cock, the harder Sam fingered her vagina. It turned this massage into all out foreplay. They maintained the slow and soft theme at first, making each gesture count. Before long, going slow and soft just wasn’t enough anymore. They were ready to drop the massage portion of a sensual massage.

“Mmm...you’ve been such a gent, as you say,” said Surge after giving his member one last suck, “You’ve fully massaged the outside of my body. Now I’d like you to do my insides.”

“Yes...Ah’d like that as well,” said Sam, his voice thick with desire.

“Then by all means,” she said in a polite yet seductive tone, “I do not know the American female equivalent of a ‘gent,’ but I’ll be happy to play such a role.”

Surge rose up from the massage table and pulled Sam into her waiting arms. She smothered her lips with hers, allowing her oil drenched body to press against his. The Kentucky farm boy eagerly accepted her gestures, feeling up along her body in a way far less thorough than a massage. While they kissed, Surge adjusted herself so that she was in a sitting position with her legs in a spread-eagle manner. This allowed Sam to get himself in position and maneuver his erect dick to her waiting entrance. They continued kissing as he lightly rubbed the tip around her wet opening, building the anticipation as he had done to such great effect at this point. When he sensed Surge was ready, he thrust his hips forward and drove his manhood into her.

“Oohhhhh Sam!” moaned Surge, practically squealing at the feeling of smooth penetration.

“Dang, that’s tight!” grunted Sam.

“This was so worth being patient for!” she exclaimed.

Now brimming with sexual energy, Surge grabbed onto Sam’s shoulders and started rocking her hips to get the rhythm going. Sam quickly took it from there, slipping his hands down to her waist and working his hips against hers. Bending his knees, he jerked his pelvis back and forth in a slightly upward motion. His erect member slid in and out of her tight depths, filling them both with all the appropriate pleasures they craved. The massage and the anticipation had really built up their desires and when all the feelings were allowed to flow freely, it made for an especially blissful experience.

While it was invigorating to release these pent up desires, Sam and Surge approached their sex with the same soft approach they had with the massage. They weren’t too hard or vigorous, focusing instead on moving their bodies in a smooth, thorough motion that maximized every feeling. This didn’t just make for more potent thrusts. It allowed their naked skin to really mesh, causing a good deal of the massage oil that still covered Surge’s body to spread between them. Their naked flesh glided against one another in a heat of sexual bliss, helping to draw out the experience while building up the sensations.

Sam and Surge showed similar patience in allowing this sexual romp to unfold naturally. They didn’t try to reach their climax too quickly. They had come to enjoy this slower method of releasing their lust. It allowed them to last longer compared to previous sexual encounters. It also allowed them some flexibility to try out new positions. At one point, Surge shifted her legs so that they were arched over Sam’s shoulders while he fucked her. From there, he turned her on her side and trust into her at an angle. By the time Surge elevated her right leg so Sam could tease her feet, his legs were getting tired. With their peak drawing closer, Sam turned Surge over so that she was on all fours. He then got on the massage table with her, positioning himself behind her so he could do thrust into her from behind.

With the table now rocking to their sexual rhythm, Sam and Surge finally stepped up the pace of their sex. Sam held onto her waist while moving his hips back and forth, causing his pelvis to make a loud slapping sound ever time he drove his dick into her pussy. Surge arched her back and tensed her vaginal muscles with each thrust. This drew them each closer to their climax. Sam was getting close, but Surge was definitely closer. Between the massage he gave her and the extended sex afterward, it was almost impossible to hold in at this point. When she felt her peak approaching, her squeals of euphoria grew louder.

“Oh-oh-oohhhh Sam! I-I want to cum! I’m really close!” she exclaimed.

“Go on, Noriko! Cum!” grunted Sam, “Don’t hold back because of meh! Ah-Ah won’t be too far behind!”

Surge gripped the sides of the massage table and held on for her release. Sam kept thrusting into her, making sure to get extra deep so he stimulated the deepest recesses of her pussy. Her inner muscles started contracting more rapidly. Then she got her release, letting out a sharp cry of euphoria that echoed through the massage den. However, her orgasm was accompanied by another effect and one that caught Sam completely by surprise.

It was yet another involuntary manifestation of her mutant powers. Just as before, she unleashed a series of sparks. However, this time it was different. Her eyes sparked briefly. The areas between her fingers sparked as she gripped the table. And in a wholly new and bizarre twist, the nerves inside her vagina sparked. These sparks quickly shot through Sam, but unlike before it didn’t sting. In fact, it was the complete opposite. By some strange twist of biology, it triggered his sexual release prematurely and caused him to fill her depths with his fluid. Along with this release came a flood of sensations that caused him to experience a very different kind of climax.

“AHHHHHHHHHH DANG!” he exclaimed.

The sensations struck with such intense force. Sam couldn’t see it, but the the sparks in Surge’s vagina were so small and focused that they surged right through the sensitive nerves on the tip of his penis. This sent a wave of intense signals through his system. It amplified the sexual sensations that coursed through his body. It was akin to a car engine being supercharged. The feeling was so intense that he started twitching awkwardly through each orgasmic feeling. Even though Surge was still reeling from her own orgasm, she quickly panicked.

“Oh-my-god-oh-my-god! I-I’m so sorry, Sam!” she exclaimed as she quickly pulled back and withdrew his penis from her vagina, “Damn it! I did it again! Just-just don’t panick! I’ll get Amara or Jean or...”

“That...was...awesome!” exclaimed Sam.

Surge blinked in confusion as she turned around on the table to face him. He was still twitching lightly. She grabbed onto him to make sure he didn’t fall over. Yet to her surprise, he had a look of pure euphoria on his face. There were no burns on his penis or anywhere else on his body. Confused, Surge wasn’t sure just how worried she should be.

“Uh...Sam?” she asked anxiously.

“Noriko...was that some trick you uncovered with David or something? If so, he’s a dang lucky fella!” he said, still dazed and short of breath.

“Trick? You mean...”

“Ah know you felt it. Somewhere in your lady parts sent a little surge through my manhood. It was like plugging an orgasm into a drag racer!”

“So...it didn’t hurt?”

“Hell no! It felt so dang good Ah thought my body was gonna freeze up on me! Far as Ah’m concerned, this more than makes up for that little mishap earlier!”

Surge laughed to herself in a mix of amazement and relief. For once, an unexpected manifestation of her powers didn’t cause pain or destruction. If the thought hadn’t crossed her mind before, it probably should’ve. She could radiate sparks from all over her body. That had to include her vagina as well. This was the first time it happened and embarrassingly enough, it happened when she was having an orgasm. While she continued to process everything that had just transpired, he helped Sam settle. She stayed close until he emerged from his daze. Now leaning back on the massage table, he smiled at her and chuckled at the look on her face.

“You really didn’t plan that?” he asked her.

“I’m not _that_ kinky, Sam. Neither is David,” said Surge, still blushing somewhat.

“So...it was a happy accident to go along with the happy ending,” Sam surmised.

“I think that would be an appropriate way of putting it. I...usually do my best to hold my powers back during intimate moments. As you can see, I’m still learning.”

“Well maybe this is a sign that you don’t have to hold back. Part of being an X-man involves finding creative ways to use your powers and help people. Of all the things you could do with electrical powers, supercharging orgasms sounds like a dang fine way to help!”

“So it would seem,” she said with a grin, “Then perhaps it is fitting that something like this happen during such a ritual.”

“That’s the spirit! You’ve got a golden opportunity to refine that skill. If it’s anywhere near as great as what Ah just felt, Ah’m sure you’ll have plenty of volunteers!”

Sam was still clearly feeling the lingering effects of his supercharged orgasm. He looked even more relaxed than her and she was the one that got the massage. He even gave her a friendly hug to show his appreciation. Surge returned the gesture despite her lingering awkwardness, but now had some serious contemplating to do.

_‘As far as accidents go, this may be among the few that lead to greater benefits. Since I can’t seem to stop shocking people while in a dazed state of mind, I might as well find a better way to deal with it. Sam is right. This ritual may be the best possible time for me to develop such a skill. It should give me something very special to surprise David with when all is said and done.’_

* * *

**East Wing Shrine**

“This shit is wrong in way more ways than I can count,” said Logan as he assessed the situation before him.

“Funny, you don’t seem too messed up about it, Wolvie,” teased Jubilee.

“I should probably note counting ain’t one of my strengths,” he added.

“It doesn’t have to be wrong in any way,” argued Kitty, “We just have to find a way of making this work in a way that’s not totally awkward.”

It was remarkable how casual Kitty and Jubilee approached this situation. Logan suspected that it may have just been the effects of the wine, but the more he sensed from these two young girls the more he suspected that the wine was just an excuse of sorts. They both teamed up to seek him out. He had been in the middle of a quick meal in between romps when Kitty and Jubilee literally cornered him. They didn’t hide their intent. They wanted to double-team him in a three-way that would pit him against two former students of his. Despite having already had a three-way, he showed a minor hint of reservation. However, it wasn’t nearly enough to make him refuse.

Even if he had refused, Kitty and Jubilee were prepared to seduce him in whatever way they could. Thankfully, he didn’t put up much of a fight. They each latched onto one of his arms and led him into one of the shrines, causing him to leave a half-eaten sandwich behind. Along the way, Kitty and Jubilee couldn’t help but admire the warm touch of his burly flesh. Logan had always had a special allure to women. His conquests and emotional entanglements were well known throughout the X-men. Given his mysterious past, they were probably more extensive than they thought. That helped add even more intrigue as the two girls prepared to show their former mentor how much they had grown under his wing.

“With that in mind, we did make an effort to set the right mood,” said Kitty as she, Jubilee, and Logan stood in the center of the shrine.

“Some mood,” scoffed Logan, “No candles, no booze, no blindfolds...I hope you girls ain’t half-assing this. I know I taught you better than that.”

“You’re right. You did teach us, Wolvie. You taught us pretty damn well,” made Jubilee, “We seriously wouldn’t be alive if you hadn’t.”

“Or anywhere near as competent for that matter,” added Kitty, “But to decrease that awkwardness I mentioned, we thought it was best to keep things simple and appropriate.”

“Appropriate being a few matted carpets in front of a statue depicting some Greek or Roman god that was big on young girls,” said Jubilee, “Was it Pan or something?”

“Does it really matter?” questioned Kitty, “Jubilee and I argued about the ambiance, but not the premise. We both want to have sex with you, Logan. Moreover, we want to share it!”

“That and the noises you make with Storm led us to believe we couldn’t handle you individually,” added Jubilee, rolling her eyes.

“Speak for yourself,” said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

Logan grinned wolfishly at the enthusiasm his former students showed. They really gave this a lot of thought. They set up a sizable ten-by-fifteen feet carpet only several feet from the main shrine. He could tell the carpet was made with sex in mind because it was padded underneath and had some rather graphic depictions of Greco-Roman sexuality embroidered on it. As they stood in the center of the carpet, Jubilee and Kitty let go of his arms and started playfully exploring his upper body. They smiled and giggled like the teenage girls he had spent so much time training. He could also smell the distinct scent of arousal between their legs. They really wanted this in a very lustful sort of way and they weren’t even trying to hide it.

“And here I was thinking you were supposed to be Chuck’s golden girls,” Logan commented, “Guess I that’s one lesson I skipped.”

“We may be your students and we may or may not be upstanding models of female youth, but we’re still two girls that came of age under your tutelage,” Kitty reminded.

“I don’t know if you know this, Wolvie, but when girls come of age they start coming...literally,” joked Jubilee.

“That’s one way of putting it,” snickered Kitty, “Another way involves impressionable young women developing a kind of school-girl crush on their teacher. I don’t know if you picked up on it, but there were times I couldn’t help but admire that alpha male bravado of yours.”

“Ain’t that what all the ladies like about me?” Logan shrugged.

“It’s one among many,” Kitty went on, “I won’t get into the intricate feelings we get when hormones start assaulting our senses and our burgeoning libidos. I’ll just add that after certain training lessons, I would have some very graphic dreams about you.”

“I would just lock myself in the bathroom and masturbate,” said Jubilee in a more blunt fashion.

“Your lack of subtlety is astonishing, Jubilee,” chided Kitty.

“Can’t imagine where you learned that,” snickered Logan.

“But aside from our willingness to share our bathroom habits, Jubes and I agree on one thing. We both had our share of naughty thoughts about you during those formative years. I imagine you’re mind is dirty enough to have a few lurid thoughts as well.”

Logan shifted awkwardly. Even with these two fledgling young women sensually running their hands through his body hair, he had to maintain some sliver of honor. He never hid his lust for beautiful women. However, some of those lusts were taboo. Wanting to bed teenage students was one of those inclinations along with his berserker rage that he fought to suppress.

“I didn’t have as many as you think,” he told them, “If I did, I made damn sure they were locked in the deepest recesses of my fucked up brain.”

“How generously noble of you,” said Jubilee as she playfully twirled her finger around his facial hair.

“I’m serious, Jubes. I may think with my dick almost as much as I think with my claws, but I still got boundaries. And some lines you just don’t even think of crossing.”

“Take it easy, Logan. We’re not saying you secretly want to have your way with every young girl you teach,” said Kitty, “The point is those thoughts were there. Will you at least grant us that?”

“If I did, would you bust my balls for it from here on out?”

“That depends entirely on how well you handle this,” said Jubilee, “Kitty and I both want you. If the semi you’re working on is any indication, you want us too. I know on the face of it all it’s pretty messed up. We’re your teenage students. You’re our burly, bad-boy teacher. But we have a chance to act out all these lurid feelings here. I doubt there will ever be a more appropriate time so let’s not waste it!”

“Finally, you make some coherent points, Jubilee. I couldn’t agree more!” said Kitty.

Having made their feelings and intentions clear, Kitty and Jubilee made it a point to ensure that Logan was not in a position to refuse. They both leaned in and embraced them, allowing their breasts to press up against his frame while they gaze into his eyes with the puppy-faced look that he could never refuse. Logan’s awkwardness quickly turned to bemusement. During the course of their training, he taught them to take advantage of every opportunity to win the battle. They had definitely taken that lesson to heart, albeit in a way he never intended.

“You two are taking everything I taught you and turning it against me. I can’t tell you how proud that makes me,” said Logan with a grin.

“You’ve no one to blame but yourself,” purred Kitty seductively.

“But you’re both still young. You got a lot more to learn and I ain’t just talking about what you do in the bedroom,” said the former living weapon.

“Are you going to scold us for our inexperience? Or are you going to fuck us and share some of that experience?” said an increasingly eager Jubilee.

“You girls have always exceeded my expectations when the going got tough. I want you to exceed them again. If we’re gonna do this, I want you to show me you can use that training. That way I’ll know how much harder I’ll have to work you!”

It sounded like he was both challenging them and warning them. Jubilee and Kitty exchanged glances. Logan always had high expectations for everyone he worked with. It was only fitting that he apply those same standards to sex. They had both risen to the occasion in the past. There was no reason why this should be any different.

“What say you, Kitty? You think we can show him how well we can use our _training_?” said Jubilee playfully.

“For all the work he’s put into us, we damn well better!” said Kitty strongly.

“Then if you’re as ready and horny as I am, let’s do this!”

The two young girls set aside any notions of youthful innocence and attacked their former mentor with the kind of focused intent that could only come from his training. They surprised him by roughly shoving him down onto the floor, demonstrating surprising strength that caught Logan a bit off guard. He didn’t have a chance to stay surprised because Kitty and Jubilee practically pounced on top of him, crawling over burly body and eagerly pawing him with burning lust.

“Damn! You girls like to play rough!” commented Logan as he laid back on the carpet.

“Don’t tell me you expected anything less,” teased Kitty.

“You trained us like this. So that’s how we’re going to fuck you!” added Jubilee.

Logan’s proud grin widened as the two girls showed off some aggressive foreplay skills. They practically smothered his body with their feminine frames, allowing their naked flesh to press up against his burly form. They seemed to really enjoy the feeling of his body hair on their skin. As they glided along, they eagerly touched and felt around the rough contours of his muscles. They started with their hands, but quickly utilized their lips as well. Kitty and Jubilee coordinated in their lustful assault, licking around his nipples and trialing up to capture his lips in a three-way kiss. He was quickly captivated by this strong display of sexual energy. He readily took them both in his arms and started feeling around their youthful flesh. The feeling of his powerful arms around their bodies helped further stir the burning arousal in the two young women.

While their arousal was building, Kitty and Jubilee worked to build Logan’s as well. In another act of coordination, they each used their thighs to rub up against Logan’s semi-hard member. They giggled and purred as they felt it harden between them, watching as their former mentor allowed some of that forbidden lust of his to come out. It was the kind of lust that he mentioned earlier, the kind he once never dared to unleash up on his young students. Kitty and Jubilee worked to extract more of it by stepping up their efforts.

“He’s getting pretty hard on us, Jubes,” Kitty commented after abruptly ending their three-way kiss.

“So he is,” said Jubilee in an overly casual tone, “Shall we?”

“If you can keep up with me!”

The two girls eagerly slithered their way down his burly frame as if it were a race to see who could reach Logan’s manhood first. They arrived at nearly the same time with Kitty managing to grasp the swelling organ around the base about a half-second before Jubilee grasped the midpoint. Another race quickly ensued, this time to see who could suck his dick the best. They each used their lips and tongue to suckle and lick around the length of his shaft. Logan let powerful grunts to show that more lust was seeping through. He rose up and leaned back on his arms, watching in a daze as his two former students sucked him off.

“Ahhh fuck! You girls are dirtier than a thought!” said the former living weapon.

“Mmm...only as much as we need to be, Wolvie!” teased Jubilee.

Kitty and Jubilee continued their oral assault on his dick, showing more coordination than competition. When one would suckle the tip, the other would lick the underside. Sometimes they would alternate with one of them deep-throating him while the other fondled his balls. At others they would each use their tongues to kiss each other with his shaft in between them. It showed they really had planned this out every bit as well as they would a regular training session.

This double dose of oral teasing stirred in Logan enough desire to want to contribute to the foreplay. While Kitty and Jubilee were sucking him off, their tightly toned butts were facing towards him. This may have been intentional because they playfully shook their hips as if to invite his touch. He eagerly accepted that invitation, rising up a bit further so he could use bot hands to fondle their pussies. He felt they were already pretty wet, but he was intent on making them wetter by slipping two fingers in each pussy and using his thumbs to rub around their assholes. Both girls let out sharp squeals of delight when the felt this. It let them both know that their attack plan was working.

“Ooh, he’s getting pretty touchy with us, Jubes!” purred Kitty.

“Do we mind?” she questioned.

“Hell no!”

The two girls let Logan’s skilled hands arouse them further while they maintained their oral assault on his dick. They weren’t able to maintain it for as long as they planned. Logan’s vigorous fondling got them both aroused pretty quickly. He discovered that Kitty liked having her asshole rubbed and Jubilee was extra sensitive around certain areas inside her folds. Pretty soon, the two girls were every bit as immersed in this forbidden lust as he was. They were now ready to take on the full fury of an aroused Wolverine.

“I knew we had other plans for our tongues, Kit, but I don’t think I can wait that long!” said Jubilee.

“I don’t think he can either,” said Kitty, looking back to see Logan with a look of feral lust on his face.

“Then what do you say we skip the rest of our oral skills test? He wants it. We want it. He never liked us wasting time during training so why start now?”

Always one to adapt when confronted with demanding challenges, Kitty followed Jubilee’s lead. They both rose up off him and got on all fours, staying close to one another so that their butts were side-by-side in an erotic display. They had exercised their dominance over the former living weapon to this point. Now they were ready to play another role.

“What are you waiting for, Wolvie? Pick a pussy and have at it!” said Jubilee, wiggling her ass a bit to tempt him.

“We only ask that you give us both an equally thorough fuck,” said Kitty, who did the same.

“Won’t be a problem,” said Logan with a lustful growl.

The feral mutant rose up from the carpet and prepared to mount the two women like an animal in heat. He targeted Jubilee first, getting behind her and standing on the keel of his feet with he knees bent so that his erect dick was right at her dripping wet entrance. Using both his legs and hips for leverage, he thrust forward and pushed into her vagina. She was even tighter than he expected, making for an extra hot feeling around his member. He began to vigorously pump into her, seething with the sexual fervor of a man overcome with a primal lust for these girls.

“Errrr! So hot and tight!” grunted Logan, gritting his teeth as he hammered into her.

“Oh yes! Ooh yes! Fucking Wolvie! Fucking Wolvie! Fucking Wolvie!” exclaimed Jubilee in a mantra.

“Sounds like you’re having fun, Jubes,” grinned Kitty, “Any chance I can get some action?”

“Hnn...you’ll get your share!” said Logan through his hard thrusting.

While Logan was pounding into Jubilee with primal force, he transferred a hand that had been on Jubilee’s hips over towards Kitty. Just as he had done earlier, he fingered and fondled her womanhood. This time, he was much more vigorous. He rapidly slithered his fingers in and out of Kitty’s tight snatch with the same fervor with which he was fucking Jubilee. This allowed Kitty to share in the pleasure, but Jubilee was clearly getting the most of it as her body rocked hard to the force of each thrust.

Yet true to his word, Logan made sure Kitty got her share as well. After a few minutes of fucking Jubilee, he abruptly pulled out and stepped to his right where he thrust right into Kitty without missing a beat. He actually caught her by surprise with how hard and fast he thrust into her, leading to some mild discomfort at first. But once she adjusted she was moaning with the same impassioned bliss as Jubilee. Logan made sure Jubilee didn’t fall too far behind, using his skilled hands to pleasure her while he fucked Kitty. It ensured they both got their fill, allowing them to realize the ecstasy that they had only fantasized about.

This fantasy of forbidden teacher/student relations played out better than either Jubilee or Kitty could’ve planned. Logan proceeded to alternate between them, spending a few minutes fucking one girl before spending an equal amount of time fucking the other. Despite his feral state, he clearly made a conscious effort to give them both an equal amount of sex. Kitty and Jubilee each this exhilarating feeling both during and in between their turns. Since Logan trained them, he didn’t go easy on them despite their petite frames. He rapidly hammered into their pussies, rocking their bodies to a very primal sexual rhythm. It wasn’t the kind of rhythm either of them were used to, but they made an exception for their former mentor. As their bodies rocked, Jubilee and Kitty occasionally exchanged a few wet kisses. At one point their arms couldn’t support them any further and they hunched over, maintaining a firm grip on the rug in an effort to maintain their balance.

Sensing their imbalance from this onslaught of sexual energy, Logan utilized some of his teaching authority to reposition their bodies. He pushed them both onto their sides so that the two girls were facing each other. He then grabbed one of their legs, Jubilee’s right and Kitty’s left, and hitched them over his shoulders. Now on his knees, he resumed his strategy of alternating between pussies. It proved to be an equally efficient position. It also allowed Kitty and Jubilee to fondle one another while he fucked them. As Logan vented more and more of his lust, they neared their building climax. Jubilee was slightly closer and he seemed to sense this. Since he was close as well, he extended her turn after alternating from Kitty.

“Fuck Wolvie! Fuck Wolvie! Fuck Wolvie! Oohhhhh fuck I’m about to cum! I’m about to cum!” Jubilee cried out.

“You always repeat yourself during sex?” chided Kitty as she watched her face contort to the approaching sensations.

“Hrrr! Gonna cum too!” seethed Logan, “Hang on, Jubilee! Just a little bit...”

The former living weapon’s words trailed off amidst a bevy of grunts and howls. Jubilee had to cling to Kitty as the inner muscles in her vagina started throbbing. Logan kept hammering away, slowing his thrusts while adding a bit more force each time he plunged into her. Kitty allowed Jubilee to cling to her as she finally got her release. She let out a pretty loud cry of ecstasy that left Kitty’s ears ringing since she was so close. As Jubilee climaxed, Logan reached his peak as well. He let out a deep howl as he shoved his cock in deep and released his load of manly fluids into her depths. The feelings were intense, but there was something unique about sharing this with his former student.

Jubilee and Logan lingered for a moment as they enjoyed these orgasmic feelings. They couldn’t linger for too long. Kitty was still in need of her own release. While Jubilee and Logan were enjoying themselves, she was fondling her pussy to keep herself sufficiently aroused. She looked towards Logan, who had since withdrawn his fluid soaked dick from Jubilee’s depths. He still had that feral look in his eyes, indicating that he was ready for more.

“Please don’t make me wait too long, Logan!” she said with the same puppy-eyed look from earlier.

“Wasn’t intending to,” he said in a deep tone as he lightly stroked his somewhat sensitive manhood to get it ready, “Healing factor makes waiting a non-issue.”

“And if you’re _that_ impatient, I’ll help out!” said Jubilee.

While Logan readied himself for another round, Jubilee adjusted her body so that her leg was no longer hitched over his shoulder. She remained on her side, facing Kitty with a mischievously yet playful look. She rushed to aid her in keeping up her arousal, grasping her right breast with one hand while reaching down between her legs with the other. She even threw in a sloppy kiss to further flood her sense. Kitty let out soft gasps of approval. With Jubilee’s hand on top of hers, they each manipulated her pussy and clit in a way that kept all the right juices flowing. As promised, Logan didn’t make her wait. He was fully erect fairly quickly. Once Jubilee saw this, she used her fingers to spread Kitty’s folds so that Logan could thrust right into her with ease.

“Ooh yeeesssss!” moaned Kitty, “That’s what I want! Give it me!”

“You want it? You got it, Pryde!” grunted Logan.

The feral mutant quickly resumed the heated pace of thrusting from earlier. Kitty showed some impressive flexibility. Still on her side, she allowed her left leg to really bend back so Logan could lean into his thrusts. He clung to Kitty’s thigh for leverage, making sure he worked his penis in and out of her pussy at just the right angle. She was just as tight and hot as Jubilee. Even though he had just climaxed, his healing factor meant he could get another one even if it wasn’t as intense. He usually held back to draw out the feeling. This time, he made a much more aggressive push along with Kitty for that special orgasmic peak.

While Logan hammered away into Kitty’s pussy, Jubilee still contributed. She kept touching and groping her friend while she was so thoroughly fucked. She kept a finger on Kitty’s clit, rubbing it while Logan’s dick slithered in and out of her depths. This really helped build up the feeling, some of which had been lost while Logan was giving Jubilee her orgasm. As she neared her own orgasm, she closed her eyes and started letting out sharper gasps. Jubilee further escalated her teasing, giving Kitty’s nipple a little pinch while rubbing her clit a bit harder. Kitty was almost as loud as she had been earlier, but Jubilee didn’t mind. She wanted this and she deserved it.

“My ears are ringing so that must mean she’s getting close, Wolvie!” Jubilee announced.

“Good! I’m close too! Just need to...hit the right spots!” he grunted.

As Kitty’s inner muscles started tensing, Logan slowed his thrusts. After a few more motions from him and a few more teases from Jubilee, Kitty got her release. Her orgasmic moan ended up being even louder than Jubilee’s, most likely the result of having to wait a bit longer. It was still every bit as enjoyable. Kitty proved more flexible than Jubilee, really arching her back and bending her leg to the waves of pleasure that radiated through her body.

While Kitty got what she wanted, Logan had yet to reach his second climax. He was still pumping his into her pussy, but he couldn’t go too fast while Kitty was writhing in orgasmic bliss like this. Upon seeing this, Jubilee stepped in again and helped out.

“You’ve done your job,” she told him, “Let her enjoy her moment with the big-O. Pull out and I’ll finish you off!”

“Hnn...go right ahead,” said Logan, still longing for his release.

Logan rose up off Kitty, allowing her the necessary time and space to recover. Within a second of his withdraw, Jubilee attacked Logan’s dick with her hands. She quickly grabbed it with both hands and started stroking it firmly, the combined fluids of her and Kitty’s feminine juices acting as a sufficient lubricant. Logan was still on his knees and leaning back on his arms, letting out deeper grunts as he neared his climax.

“Fuck! I’m about ready to pop!” he exclaimed.

Upon hearing this, the still breathless Kitty rose up and joined Jubilee. Despite her pussy still throbbing, she rose up and reached in to help Jubilee finish the job. At first she protested, but Kitty managed to wrestle her away with a friendly nudge.

“Don’t get greedy on me, Jubilee. He already came in you,” she told her, “Let me get my fill.”

“Fine,” Jubilee sighed, “Do what you gotta do, girlfriend.”

With a fittingly feline grin, Kitty licked her lips and quickly deep-throated Logan’s cock again just as she had done earlier. He was already so close. He needed only a few slurps and strokes to push him past the brink. When he climaxed, the former living weapon jerked his hips slightly and let out a feral howl of euphoria. Kitty made sure she had his entire length in her mouth as he ejaculated. It probably wasn’t as big a load as he had unleashed with Kitty, but it was still more than sufficient. She looked up at Logan and watched his burly complexion contort to the blissful sensations. It seemed like she and Jubilee had done it. They took on Wolverine and triumphed.

“I think our training is officially complete!” said Jubilee proudly, “At least the sex ed component.”

“Mmhmm,” said Kitty as she rose up, swallowing the bulk of Logan’s cum in the process, “It took a little teamwork, but we got the job done. Wouldn’t you say, Logan?”

It took a moment for Logan to emerge from his lustful daze. He had to lean back on his arms for support while the blissful sensations subsided. The two girls that he worked so hard to train over the years looked different now. They weren’t the same awkward teenage girls they were when they arrived. They were aspiring young women and they made it a point to prove that to him. It made the pride he took in training them all the more meaningful.

“I ain’t gonna say much,” he told them, “I usually don’t like to be this surprised, especially when it comes to women.”

“Oh? So now we’re women and not just your girls?” teased Jubilee as she and Kitty crawled up and sat next to him.

“I was hoping we ditched that label a couple bra sizes ago,” said Kitty.

“Your age and the size of your tits don’t matter...not entirely anyways,” he said, “I’ve seen you both as students for a long time. Even an old fart like me has a hard time realizing that the kids he trained ain’t kids anymore. But when we do crazy shit like this...hell, it’s hard not to realize.”

“Are you getting sappy on us Logan?” said Jubilee playfully.

“Maybe you are a big softie at heart,” laughed Kitty.

“Don’t push it, you two. Now that I know you two can handle a three-way, that means I can stop going easy on you when we train. You’ve proven you’re more women than girl. So I’m gonna start treating you as such and that means the stakes are that much higher!”

Kitty and Jubilee laughed with a mix of humor and bemusement. It was hard to tell how serious Logan was being when he was still clearly reeling from back-to-back orgasms. Even if he was being serious, they had accomplished more than they expected. A lurid three-way ended up being a coming-of-age test and they both passed with flying colors. It helped make this ritual all the more memorable and for reasons beyond the amazing sex.

* * *

**Up next: Amara flexes her royal authority while Laura seeks a more spiritual kind of intimacy**


	11. Positions of Authority

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 11: Positions of Authority**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – First-Floor Hallways**

_‘So many prospects so little time. For once, I don’t need luck to get a few nice thrills. I just need my body and a guy who thinks he can keep up with me!’_

Domino grinned to herself as she traversed the opulent hallways. She had adopted an aggressive if not somewhat predatory mentality for this ritual. Amara told them that the wine would make men less reserved about pursuing their carnal lusts. She didn’t say much about women being more aggressive with their lusts. It must have been taboo in Nova Roma for women to be as horny as men just as it was taboo in nearly every other part of the world. Always one to press the odds, Domino sought to buck that trend by matching every lustful inclination that a man could offer while being obscenely overt about it.

She had already enjoyed some rather domineering encounters. She couldn’t help but feel accomplished after bringing out Sam’s latent proclivities for rough sex. Now Domino was on the prowl again in search of her next sexual conquest. She treated her search the same way she treated an assassination mission, stealthily making her way through the shadows and seeking the optimum position with which to stalk her target. After getting lucky in the bathing areas, she decided to linger around the spa and sauna areas. It was only a matter of time before someone sampled the temple’s fancier amenities. And as was often the case, her legendary luck ensured that she didn’t have to wait long. The door to one of the spas opened just up ahead with Remy stepping out a towel around his waist and one over his head. He looked like he just came from the sauna.

“Hmm...a former thief with a bloated ego?” said Domino mischievously, “This has potential!”

The skilled assassin kept her distance, slipping behind a corner while Remy started walking in her direction. He was still rubbing his face and hair with a towel, most likely to wipe off the sweat from the sauna. Near as Domino could sense, he didn’t notice her presence when he stepped out. She made sure it stayed that way, remaining as quiet as possible as she lingered in a corner near the area where the spare towels were stored. She waited patiently to make her move, listening carefully to Remy’s footsteps. As he got closer, she heard him mumbling to himself.

“Ain’t much gets Remy ready for another femme like a good sauna,” he proclaimed.

Domino grinned to herself, remaining as silent as a hungry predator ready to strike its prey. She controlled her breathing and clung to the wall, allowing her instincts to inform her when he got close enough. When he passed by, he still had the towel over his head. He seemed completely oblivious to her presence. With continued stealth, she carefully made her move. She subtly stepped out from the corner, making sure every step she take made no no noise whatsoever. The skilled assassin approached until she was just a few steps behind him. The thrill of sneaking up on her target was almost as arousing as the sweaty musk the Cajun was giving off. She was about to reach out and grasp him when her luck took a rare and unexpected turn.

Had she been in front of him, she would have seen an equally mischievous grin on his face that had been hidden by the towel he had over his head. Just as she was about to pounce on him, the Cajun mutant turned around and grabbed her by her wrists with the kind of quickness that could only be matched by a skilled thief. It caught Domino by complete surprise and in that moment of surprise, Remy’s expression turned from mischievous to outright devious.

“Bonjour, Miss I-Think-I-Can-Sneak-Up-On-A-Thief,” he greeted in his typical suave accent, “Was there something you wanted from Remy? Something that was made sneakin’ up on him necessary?”

“I was...” she began, but Remy ended up answering for her.

“Don’t bother. Remy already figured it out what you want. And Remy’s gonna give it to you!”

Using the grip he had on her wrist, the Cajun shoved Domino back towards the corner area where she had been hiding earlier. Along the way he grabbed her other wrist and used the full weight of his body to push her back, eventually pinning her against the wall. The skilled assassin offered little resistance. For reasons she didn’t bother dwelling upon, she went with it. She had failed in her little sneak attack on Remy. It was only fair she accept the consequences.

“Touche, Lebeau,” she said with a bemused grin, “How did you know?”

“Didn’t Remy drop a big enough hint?” he said coyly, “A sauna puts Remy in the mood to some extent, but when a pretty femme is stalkin’ me then that gets all the right juices flowing!”

“Is that just another one of your quirks? Or does that qualify as a fetish?”

“It’s another one of Remy’s many talents,” the Cajun boasted, “Being a thief, Remy’s gotta know when someone be watching. You may be skilled in your own right, but Remy knew you was stalkin’ him before he even stepped out of the sauna.”

“In other words, you were stalking me more than I was stalking you,” she surmised, “That implies that you want something from me more than I want something from you.”

“Well Remy was gonna ask nicely, but if you rather he take it instead of you giving it...”

“Seeing as how I failed to detect your trap, it would be more than appropriate for me to just give it to you. But I’d rather you show me you’re as skilled as your ego! Take it and show me you can do it!”

Remy’s devious demeanor became more predatory. He had planned on using his charm to woo this woman into a good time, but that clearly wasn’t what she was looking for. The lurid look in her eyes dared him to dominate her with his lust. She didn’t care for sweet-talk and casual trysts. She wanted it rough like a fight during a mission. Having known more than his share of women who had such aggressive tastes, Remy was more than equipped to give it to her.

With his hands still on her wrists, he forced her arms up over her head and pinned them up against the wall. Now in a more exposed position, Remy leaned in and hungrily captured her lips in a very firm kiss. He pinned her back against the wall harder, shoving his tongue into her mouth and tasting her burning need first hand. He made it clear through his kiss that he was going to dominate her and she willfully excepted this. Once he got this message across, he released his grip on her wrists. However, Domino kept her arms above her head to help maintain her submissive position. Taking full advantage of it, Remy eagerly grasped her right breast with one hand and fondled her pussy with the other. He wasn’t gentle either. He pinched the nipple on her D-cup breasts while roughly shoving two fingers into her moist slit, evoking sharp gasps from the skilled assassin.

“Are you hesitating? Or are you just going to make me wait?” Domino asked intently.

“Non, Remy’s just warming you up,” he told her, “Remy’s gonna make you beg for it before he takes it!”

“Bold words, Cajun.”

“And Remy always backs them up!”

The Cajun mutant stepped up his foreplay. While his hands were busy fondling her breast and pussy, he put his lips to better use. He started kissing down her neck and shoulders, tasting her exotic white flesh along the way. He worked his way down to her left breast where he suckled and licked around her nipple, causing it to become erect. He was just as aggressive with his lips as he was with his hands, biting down on the nipple a bit and evoking more gasps from the skilled assassin. As he tasted more of her flesh, Remy fondled her pussy with greater intensity. He shoved three fingers into her depths, roughly pumping them in and out to help thoroughly stimulate her inner walls. This caused Domino’s clit to swell rapidly. He gave it an occasional pinch, causing more moans that sent this daring woman into a growing state of arousal.

“Ooh! Fuck, I’m getting wet!” she exclaimed.

“Remy never gets tired of hearing that from a femme,” he grinned.

Remy continued his aggressive foreplay, working Domino up into a strong state of arousal. Fluids were dripping from her folds and covering his fingers. Her nipples were nice and erect while her skin took on the distinct taste of a woman in dire need of sex. Her moans along with the hot feel of her flesh helped get him aroused as well. He was still wearing a towel around his waist, but throbbing erection was still readily apparent underneath. Once he was sure Domino was sufficiently aroused, he prepared to catch up with her.

“You aching for a good fuck, non?” said Remy in a deep tone.

“Are you going to ask questions or are you going to give it to me?” she said in an equally domineering tone.

“Remy could, but Remy feels you still ain’t earned it.”

“Oh? And how do you propose I do that?”

“Are you gonna ask questions or are you gonna get to work?” he quipped.

The Cajun didn’t wait for Domino to answer. Using the hold he still had on her, he pushed her down so that she was on her knees with her back still against the wall. Once she was in position, he swiftly threw off his towel to reveal his bulging member. Domino made no comments or complaints as he shoved his manhood up against her face. She looked up at him with lurid eyes as she licked and kissed the upper parts of his length. Then in another show of dominance, he grabbed her by the head and roughly shoved his cock into her mouth. Not missing a beat, Domino instinctively began sucking.

“Yeah! Work it good, chere!” said Remy with a grin.

The Cajun proceeded to hump her face, lightly jerking his hips to guide his member along her soft lips. Domino went along with it, slurping and licking his dick accordingly with each motion. She didn’t seem to mind being in a submission position, but she made sure she exerted some authority with her skilled oral teasing. It evoked deep gasps from Remy, causing his knees to bend and his balance to become shaky at times. It went a long ways to get him fully erect to match Domino’s arousal. There was also definitely a thrill to dominating such a skilled killer.

Domino made sure Remy didn’t hog all the thrills. Despite being in a submissive position, she continued to pleasure herself. While Remy was humping her face, she used both hands to fondle her pussy. This helped keep it wet and prepare her for whatever Remy planned to do with her next. After only a few minutes of fervent oral sex, he was fully aroused. She could sense he was still relishing his dominant role and was ready to take full advantage of it.

“That be enough sucking, Dom. You be halfway done at this point,” he said as he abruptly pulled out.

“Already? You Cajuns are an impatient breed,” teased Domino.

“Now Remy’s gonna do your bottom mouth,” Remy told her, “You gonna take it and you gonna enjoy it!”

“Is that a warning or a promise?”

“That be up for you to decide!”

The Cajun pulled her back up to her feet and pinned her against the wall once more. This time he pressed his entire body up against hers, allowing his naked skin to rub up against her chalky white flesh. They each exchanged lustful glances that reflected their domineering roles. With their eyes communicating the full extent of their desires, Remy grabbed her left leg and held it up so that he had a clear path to her pussy. He didn’t tease her or prepare her in any way. Once he had the right angle, he eagerly thrust his dick up into her pussy. As he penetrated deep into her womanhood, Domino let out a deep grunt laced with lustful determination.

“Ooh! Come on, Cajun! Is that all you got?!” she taunted him.

“You want to be fucked hard? You got it!” said Remy.

Encouraged by her words and penetrating gaze, the Cajun began fucking her at a rapid and vigorous pace. There was no wit or charm to this kind of sex. Remy didn’t bother with his usual care or manners. This was just raw lust unleashed in an aggressive manner. This was the kind of rough sex that Domino wanted and Remy was willing to give her. He worked his hips hard and fast, driving his dick into her pussy with dominating force. It filled the hall with the kind of grunts and groans that blurred the lines between exertion and ecstasy.

Remy continued to relish his dominant position over this woman. In an exercise of this dominance, he grabbed her by the hand and held it to her side. She looked so prone, pinned against the wall while he fucked her. He made a concerted effort to really fuck this woman as hard as she wanted for as long as he could. She didn’t show it, but she was definitely impressed with his initial efforts. It still wasn’t sufficient though. She made that clear in her wanting gaze. They remained locked in a staring contest of sorts, not kissing or exchanging any affectionate gestures. She just kept daring him to fuck her harder and he kept responding with more hard thrusting.

“Uh-ungh-oh you like it like that, Domino? You-you like being fucked like this?!” grunted Remy in between thrusts.

“That-that depends!” she said through hard pants, “You call this hard fucking?!”

“You want more?! Remy can give you more!”

The Cajun gritted his teeth as he stepped up his efforts. He forcibly adjusted her body, lifting her other leg up so that she was now completely off the floor. He then pressed her up against the wall even harder to keep her elevated. Domino hooked her legs around his waist for added support, holding him in a tight face as it to further encourage his lustful wrath. Remy could now really put his legs into it, bending his knees slightly and using his lower body strength to power his upward thrusts. This both drove his dick deeper into her vaginal depths while grinding her body up and down the wall. To further ensure his dominance, he grabbed her wrists again and held them off to the side. Now being held up by the wall and the weight of his body, Domino was completely at his lustful mercy and she loved every second of it.

This was the kind of hard fucking that Domino craved. It mixed the physical demands of a mission with the blissful pleasures of sex. As someone who routinely faced danger and pressed her luck in the face of overwhelming odds, it offered a special kind of thrill. While it took some taunting and encouragement, Remy definitely rose to the occasion. He was thrusting into her with hard, forceful thrusts that really stretched her inner muscles and probed the deepest recesses of her pussy. Through their grunts and moans, she kept urging him along with her lurid gaze. It was a true contest between deviants and both were intent on proving themselves.

This lurid contest ensured that Remy and Domino pushed their bodies sufficiently to draw out the experience. Such hard thrusting brought Remy close to climaxing on numerous occasions. His sexual skills along with the effects of the wine ensured he was able to fuck this woman as long as she needed. Domino allowed herself to get close to her orgasm a few times, but she didn’t allow for a full release just yet. She was intent on having Remy build up the feeling and eventually push her over the edge.

“Ohhh fuck yeah! This is what I want!” moaned Domino, “Keep going, Remy! Don’t stop fucking me! Fuck me till I cum!”

“Mmm...you wanna cum, chere? Remy can make you cum!” said the Cajun with determined grit.

Sensing she was close, Remy pulled back so he could adjust their bodies once more. He let go of her wrists and transferred his hard grip to her hips. Maintaining his dominating demeanor, he turned her around so that her butt was up against his pelvis. He proceeded to push her up against the wall again and lightly spread her legs as if he were a police officer preparing to arrest her. The former thief didn’t take time to appreciate the irony. With the same aggressive force as before, he thrust his dick back into her pussy and started hammering away in a determined effort to give this deviant woman what she wanted.

“Ahhh merde! That’s it, Dom! Let Remy fuck you! Let Remy fuck you like you wanna be fucked!” exclaimed Remy.

Domino only responded with deeper moans and labored grunts, which proved more than sufficient to motivate the Cajun. Her body jerked and shuttered in accordance with each powerful thrust. She grasped onto the wall with her hands, her nails raking down the rough concrete. As her breasts mashed up against the hard surface, she parted her legs a bit wider so Remy could get in deeper. At this point he was penetrating so deep she could feel his penis touching her cervix. She stopped trying to test this man’s fortitude when it came to more aggressive sex. She allowed her climax to approach and trusted Remy to get the job done.

His determined efforts eventually paid off. He didn’t have to fuck Domino in this position for quite as long as he had the others. He could feel the inner walls of her vagina throbbing more intently. She was ready for her release. In one last extra push, he reached around and pinched her clit with his right hand. This proved to be the move that sent her over the edge. When her climax hit, Domino’s lower back arched and she threw her head back as she let out a war cry of ecstasy. It was an immensely satisfying moment, both for her and Remy. As the pleasure filled Domino, the Cajun finally slowed his thrusting and admired his work.

“So what say you, Dom? You get what you want?” teased Remy as he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

“Fuck yeah! You did okay for yourself, Remy. You barely managed to satisfy my more _energetic_ tastes!” said Domino, her voice still laced with the effects of orgasmic bliss.

“Barely?” he scoffed, “You act like this be over. Remy strained himself to satisfy your twisted needs. Since Remy still has you up against the wall, you already in a position to return the favor.”

While Domino’s head was still spinning from her climax, Remy pulled out from her dripping pussy and guided his still erect cock slightly upwards to her anus. This time he wasn’t quite as abrupt since he didn’t have any lube on hand aside from the feminine juices that now coated his length. That would have to be sufficient because he began easing his way into her ass, working the tip of his member into her tight opening. Once he was partially inside, he delivered a smooth thrust that forced his dick up into her depths.

“Ahhhh fuck!” grunted Domino, her face contorting to the unexpected penetration.

“Dang, that’s tight!” grunted Remy, “You think you can take this chere?”

“Hnn...that a rhetorical question?”

“That’s what Remy thought.”

Sensing no ardent opposition, Remy began working his hips again with renewed vigor. Domino continued to tense a bit from the initial discomfort. Remy had gone into her without much lubrication so it was bound to be a little painful. However, Domino had done anal before and she had been stretched out enough in the past to accommodate him. As he re-established the rhythm, she relaxed her rectal muscles and kept clinging to the wall for support. Now Remy was focused less on giving her the hard fuck she wanted and more on getting his own climax.

“Oh-oh-ohhh yeah! This what Remy wants!” he grunted, matching the same intense tone she had earlier whens he was near her climax, “Ooh your ass is gonna make Remy cum soon, chere!”

“Go on, Cajun! Fill me up! Finish the job!” said Domino intently.

The skilled assassin held on while Remy eagerly pounded into her ass. His pelvis smacked hard against her butt each time he trust his dick up into her depths. He fucked her like this for a few more minutes, making a hard push for his climax. As he felt the sensations intensive around his member, he increased the pace and bent his knees more to help add the necessary force to send him to the brink. When he finally reached his peak, he pushed his dick in as deep as it would go and threw his head back just as Domino had done earlier. He then let out deep grunts of euphoria as he released a nice load of his cum deep into her ass. He wasn’t quite as loud as Domino had been during her orgasm, but he definitely finished the job as she had put it.

All this aggressive lust and hard fucking left Remy short of breath and momentarily spent. His legs were practically jello as he pulled out from Domino, allowing some fluid to spill out in the process. Now he was the one leaning against the wall, resting he head slightly as he gathered himself after such heated exertion. Domino was officially freed from his dominance and took a moment to catch her breath as well. While she wasn’t quite as spent, she lingered next to him. A coy grin never left her face as she reflected on this daring tryst that took such an unexpected yet enjoyable turn.

“You look like you need another sauna,” teased Domino.

“You still gonna belittle Remy’s stamina? After the shit we just did?” he said in a breathless and bewildered tone.

“I wasn’t belittling. I was just making a friendly observation,” she said playfully.

“Sure you were,” said Remy dryly.

“Since you clearly can’t take any jokes about your ego, I’ll be brutally honest for a moment,” said Domino in a more serious tone, “I’m a thrill seeker in addition to being a lucky shot. That’s why I tend to prefer sex of a more aggressive variety.”

“That what you call it? You already dress up in leather outfits. You ain’t need much more to be your own dominatrix.”

“I’m not into _that_ kind of aggression. I just like matching the intensity of the battle field with the intensity of the bedroom. It’s not too hard to find guys who can row with the flow, so to speak. It’s just hard to find guys who can do enough rowing of their own so to speak.”

Domino had some pretty peculiar tastes both in terms of hobbies and sexual tastes. As a fellow former deviant, Remy could appreciate those tastes better than most. While be was still catching his breath, he managed to share another lurid yet friendly smile with his teammate. They both savored the thrills of a mission. With this ritual, they were able to capture those thrills in a unique way that made for some pretty amazing sex.

“So are you gonna walk it off or are you gonna join me for a dip in the pool?” said Domino as she helped pull him away from the wall.

“Guess Remy could stand to rehydrate after working up such a sweat,” he said, his legs now strong enough to carry him once more, “Unless that be another rhetorical question.”

“You’re an ass, Remy. But you’re a damn good fuck so I won’t have to shoot you.”

“Merci.”

* * *

**West Wing - Secondary Ceremonial Chamber**

Laura Kinney never had a chance to develop a spiritual side growing up. That fell under the category of actually thinking for herself and her creators were dead set against anything of the sort. Even after she escaped, she rarely contemplated spiritual matters. Logan sometimes brought it up, but she hadn’t really given it much thought until this ritual. What started as a simple exercise of her basic instincts had quickly turned into something far more profound. She had already explored the more emotional aspects of sex. It was still new to her, but the more she experienced it the more right it felt. The feelings that once confused her were gaining a new perspective. The former living weapon was still intent on widening that perspective and she knew just who to turn to in order to do so.

Kurt Wagner had always been the spiritual heart of the X-men. He was very open about his faith and it seemed to empower him in a way that won him the admiration of many. Laura sought to explore that power so she used her keen sense of smell to track him down to one of the ceremonial chambers. It was one of the areas within the elaborate temple that hadn’t been modified much for the ritual. That didn’t stop Kurt from making some modifications of his own. When Laura entered the chamber, she found he had been hard at work setting the mood for his next spiritual romp so to speak.

“I had a feeling you vould come looking for me, Laura,” said Kurt, not even looking up from his work.

“I’m usually more subtle. If I were to locate you like a target, you wouldn’t notice my presence until you were dead,” she told him in a flat tone.

“I don’t doubt you’re more zhan capable of killing me. But zhat’s not vhat you’re after, is it?”

“No,” replied the former living weapon as she approached, “If you know why I sought you out, then you know what I’m looking for.”

“It’s not vhat you’re looking for zhat intrigues me. It’s vhat you seem to be finding zhat is so intriguing.”

Kurt stepped back from his work and turned to greet Laura. This allowed Laura to see what he had been setting up. During their tour of the temple, Amara told her this chamber was frequently used for ceremonies dedicated to the god, Apollo. She didn’t go into detail on the nature of these ceremonies, but Laura could surmise the kind of ceremony Kurt had in mind. He had adjusted the altar at the front of the room, which was about the size of small kitchen table. He covered it with some pillows he borrowed from the dormitories and a plus red blanket. It looked comfortable and large enough for two people to have sex on. However, for Kurt the purpose was far less lurid.

“Tell me, Laura. Has zhis trip given you a new appreciation for Greco-Roman mythology?” he asked her as she took in the setup.

“I haven’t given much thought to the mythology. It’s hard when you’re eating, drinking, and having so much sex,” she said bluntly.

“Point taken, but I hope you have listened to some of zhe details Amara offered vhen she described zhis ritual.”

“I admit I really didn’t listen that much at first. But recently I’ve been admiring some of the frescoes throughout the temple. I’m told they depict some of the elaborate stories surrounding these gods and goddesses. If they’re remotely accurate, they had interesting tastes to say the least.”

“Zhe gods of mythology often do,” Kurt conceded as he admired his setup, “Some zhink zhat I don’t give it much credence because I’m a devout Catholic.”

“If you didn’t, would you even be involved in this ritual?” Laura questioned.

“Probably not, but I like to zhink my spiritual reach is wider zhan standard religious dogma. Many fail to understand zhat mythology, whether one believes it or not, offers insight into the spirit of mankind. It reveals how ve see God. Amara’s people have built zheir spiritual culture around all sorts of colorful stories. Some of those stories have similarities to other cultures. Zhere are even a few parallels vith my own Catholic faith.”

“So it’s all connect,” she said distantly, “I’m...still struggling to understand that.”

“Vhich is vhy I’m glad you came to me,” he said as he turned to her with his friendly and sincere demeanor, “Logan told me earlier zhat he vanted you to explore your passions beyond basic physical desires. From what I’ve heard, you’ve been off to a good start. You’ve explored zhe emotional, personal aspects of intimacy. However, I suspect zhe spiritual still eludes you.”

“I’m not even sure if that’s what I’m seeking, but since I’ve already felt so many strange new feelings I’ll take your word for it.”

“I’d rather you not simply believe without reason. Zhat defeats zhe purpose of true spirituality. I’m hoping zhat zhis special mini-ritual I’ve set up vill help you see zhat zhere is more to who you are zhan mere flesh and bone.”

It sounded like another one of those deeper feelings that she had been denied as a former living weapon. Like everything else she experienced, a part of her ached for it. Kurt offered an encouraging smile and took her hand in his. The soft fur of his skin was soothing in its own unique way. Despite his appearance, he had a special allure that she followed up to the altar. Along the way she took in additional details. Kurt had set up a series of candle stands around the altar, which illuminated both the central area and a sizable bust of the god Apollo that stood near the wall amidst a decorative drape of flowers. It created a unique blend of smells, some of which Laura found very sensual. But that wasn’t the only feeling she experienced.

“Zhe god, Apollo, embodied a great many zhings for zhe Greeks and Romans. He vas a good associated with music, poetry, knowledge, light, and vell-being. For zhat reason, he vas quite popular. He vas zhe physical embodiment of forces zhat you cannot grasp in a purely physical manner.”

“Then how do you even begin to understand it?” asked Laura, still clearly confused.

“It’s easier zhan you zhink. It just requires zhat you zhink and feel outside yourself. It’s more challenging for some zhan others. Wolverine has often told me zhat having enhanced senses tends to raise zhe necessary threshold, so to speak. But no matter how strong your senses may be, zhe goal is still zhe same. You seek an experience beyond your physical body. Zhat in essence is true spirituality.”

“Sounds...intense,” she commented.

“It certainly can be. But to truly appreciate it, you must experience it for yourself.”

Kurt proceeded to retrieve a small bowl of incense from a table near the bust of Apollo. Laura watched as he mumbled some incoherent phrases that sounded like prayers. He closed his eyes and gestured towards the bust as if it were more than a statue. It seemed a little inane at first. Then he waved his hand over the bowl and the incense started glowing with mystical energy. Laura’s first instinct was to interpret it as a threat. She did her best to hold back these instincts, trusting that Kurt knew what he was doing.

“I spoke to Amara briefly about zhis little ritual. It’s not unlike zhe sacraments done by zhe Cathlic Church,” Kurt explained, “While Apollo embodied a great many zhings, he vas still a product of creation. He vas zhe son of Zues and Leto. In order to produce zhis embodiment of so much of vhat is good in zhe world, zhey must engage in zhe same sexual acts as us mortals. It becomes more zhan just a pleasurable, intimate experience.”

“You’re saying sex can be spiritual as well?” Laura surmised.

“Once again, I vould rather you not take my vord for it. I vould rather you share zhis sacred sacrament vith me.”

The German mutant closed his eyes and said another nearly inaudible prayer. Then he reached into the bowl of glowing incense, grabbed a large handful, and threw it up around the altar so it sprinkled over him, Laura, and the candles. As it descended over the former living weapon, it filled her senses with an overwhelming rush of feelings. Some were sensual. Some were emotional. Others were completely new to her. She quickly became dazed, her legs growing weaker as a mysterious heat filled her loins and her body.

Kurt felt it as well. The spell went exactly as Amara said it would. He could feel the mystical energy radiating around the altar. It made the air hot and thick, indicating a much greater power at work. As he set the bowl aside, he focused intently on Laura. The sensual feelings evoked by the energy quickly turned to lust. With his alluring presence and warm smile, he approached the former living weapon and took her in his arms. As her naked skin pressed up against his fur, he captured her lips in as soft kiss. Laura neither questioned nor opposed the feeling. Her instincts quickly led her into lustful state of mind. It was up to Kurt to lead her to an even greater state.

“This sacrament...is it supposed to make me feel this aroused?” asked Laura.

“If it vasn’t, zhen zhat vould be an unusual problem, vouldn’t it?” quipped Kurt in good humor, “Much like Catholics honor the conception of Jesus Christ, zhe conception of Apollo is seen by zhe Nova Romans as a very special moment. It vas zhe moment vhen zheir entire culture vas created in an act of spiritual lust between a god and a mortal.”

“So we’re just going to re-enact that lust?”

“Nein, to re-enact is too basic. Ve’re going to truly _feel_ it! Allow it to take you to a state of being beyond yourself. I can lead you to zhat threshold. You must be zhe one to cross it.”

Laura still didn’t fully understand. However, she was willing to follow Kurt to wherever this spiritual romp would lead her. The mysterious mystical energy continued to consume her, causing a heat between her legs that led to a strong sexual arousal. It had a similar effect on Kurt, causing his penis to grow erect in a fairly quick manner. Along with their arousal, they shared another kiss which was also accompanied by some more heated touching. Laura eagerly explored the exotic feel of Kurt’s furry body while he used his soft hands to feel along her feminine frame. Whether by lust or the mysterious energy, the were drawn to the altar where Kurt carefully laid her down in preparation for the sacrament.

As Kurt and Laura settled on the altar, the flames from the candles shifted from orange to bright green. The mystical energy caused them to burn differently in accord with the special ambiance of this sacrament. As the altar was bathed in this exotic light, their touching turned to more elaborate foreplay. Laura eagerly raked her fingers through the fur on his back while Kurt allowed his body to press down against hers, using both hands to thoroughly rub her breasts. Her youth and inexperience was apparent. So too was the feral passion that was so distinctive. But as they made out under the soft light, Kurt felt something more in the way he touched her.

“I...I feel it. At least I think...” she gasped intently.

“It’s too early to feel it, frauline. You must be more patient,” said Kurt as he trailed his thick fingers down the side of her face, “For this sacrament, you shall be Leto. I shall be Zues. The point is not just to feel. It is to create something special.”

“But what are we creating?”

“Like I said...you must be patient. It’ll be worth zhe vait. I promise!”

True to his word, Kurt went right to work delivering for this growing young woman. Still hovering over her as she laid on the altar, he showed off his nimble form as he slithered down her athletic body. She seem to enjoy the feeling of his fur on her skin so he made sure to really smother her flesh with his hands, evoking soft gasps of desire. As he worked his way lower, he slipped in between her legs and lightly parted her thighs. He showed the kind of care and tenderness that one would expect of a man of such faith, lightly kissing over her breasts and abdomen. When he reached the moistened folds of her pussy, he treated it like a holy relic.

“Zhe pleasures of your body are a reflection of your spirit, Laura,” he told her as he lightly fondled her folds, “Don’t just savor zhe pleasures. Let zhem nourish your soul.”

With the tenderest of care, Kurt used his thick digits to lightly part the folds of her vagina and taste her womanly depths. He was soft with his lips and tongue, yet focused in how he directed oral teasing. He swirled the tip of his tongue around her clit, triggering a sharp grunt from the former living weapon. Not deterred in the slightest, he used the fur on his face to lightly graze over it while he probed her insides with his tongue. The tender glow of the candles and the exotic energy surrounding them seemed to make her more sensitive to his touch. It quickly sent her to a state of arousal the likes of which she had never experienced before.

The rush of sensations had a greater impact on Laura. It wasn’t like previous encounters where oral teasing was merely another way of attaining sexual pleasure. This filled her mind and body with an array of new feelings. It was like they were bombarding her from both inside and outside her body. As Kurt touched and tasted her with such care, her body arched and writhed to each feeling. Moans of bliss mixed with growls of lust. She had to hold onto the red velvet sheets to keep herself from moving too much. Laura soon lost all sense of time and focus. She wasn’t sure how long Kurt teased her, but it was long enough for him to stimulate her depths in a very thorough manner. By the time he finished, her desires went beyond mere lust.

“Ooohhhh! This feeling...I want more! I _need_ more!” she cried out.

“Don’t confuse vant vith needs just yet, Laura,” Kurt told her as he rose up, “Part of zhe sacrament is accepting zhings zhat are beyond needs.”

“I won’t try to understand! Just help me feel it, Kurt! Please!”

Her cries were desperate. Kurt offered a friendly gesture to help calm her down. All these new feelings along with the primal libido she shared with Logan made it difficult to keep those deeper desires in check. Kurt didn’t care to make her wait too long. He was more than ready himself. Feeling this girl in his presence was invigorating to both his body and spirit. Now he was ready to share it with her.

As Laura managed to calm herself, Kurt positioned himself over her. He used his keen balance to remain slightly propped up on his arms so he wasn’t pressing any body weight on her this time. This allowed Laura move flexibility to adjust herself. She parted her legs wider, her thighs in a spread-eagle position while she continued to grip the red covers to keep herself from just unleashing her basic lust. Once her breathing steadied, Kurt gazed into her eyes with the soft glow of the greenish candlelight illuminating his yellow eyes. While captivated by his gaze, he guided his hardened dick towards her opening. He then guided his body up along hers, driving his member into the hot depths of her pussy.

“Mien Gott...you feel so heavenly, Laura!” gasped Kurt as he felt her intoxicating heat.

“Heavenly...I’m starting to understand that word,” she said breathlessly.

“It’ll become much clearer soon enough.”

The German mutant allowed the spirit of the sacrament to guide him. Armed with his agility, he began having sex with Laura in the way he envisioned Zeus would if he was seeking to create something precious. His tender touching from earlier gave way to a new outburst of sexual energy. He worked his body up and down laterally, sliding his cock along the tight folds of Laura’s depths. As he embraced this powerful feeling, the flames on the candles shifted again. They turned from green to blue, giving his blue fur a unique glow that made him look as heavenly as the ritual demanded.

For Laura, the shift in ambiance triggered a greater shift in feeling. These most basic of sensations were heightened, further befuddling her senses in ways she once never dared allow less she be caught off guard. As Kurt had sex with her, he varied the pace in a wide range of ways. For a few minutes he would really drive his dick in deep. Then he would slow down and really savor every inch. It was as if he was guided by an unseen force. Could this be the spirit he had been referring to? At first it was difficult to follow along. As Laura became more lost in this feeling, she found herself catching up. The latent spirit that Weapon X did so much to crush was finally coming out in a profound way.

Kurt and Laura’s sacrament evolved as these spiritual elements mixed with their burning lusts. Their romp became more energetic. Kurt allowed more of his body weight to press against Laura’s, offering more affectionate gestures that resonated with her the more she embraced this feeling. She finally let go of the red velvet cover, trusting herself not to allow too many basic elements taint this experience. As the bluish light surrounded them and the mystical energy in the air filled their beings, both their bodies and their spirits were filled with heavenly pleasures.

“Ah-ah-oh my God! Oh my God! Ohhh by the gods!” Laura proclaimed.

“Mmm...now you’re getting zhere, Laura!” grinned Kurt.

The flames from the candles changed again, shifting from blue to red. Now fully immersed in this sexual sacrament, Laura and Kurt followed their collective spirits into more elaborate sexual feats. They rocked the altar, causing the candles to burn brighter at times as the mystical energy fueled their erotic gestures. When Kurt slowed down the rhythm, he lowered himself onto her and kissed Laura as he kept working his way up and down her body. When he wanted to speed it up, he rose into an upright position and held her thighs apart so he could rock his hips back and forth to effectively drive his manhood into her pussy. During these more rapid romps, Laura allowed her hands to go wild. She felt all over her naked body, fondling her breasts and letting out deeper gasps. She fondled Kurt as well, sometimes with such vigor that she ruffled his fur. But he didn’t mind. It showed that she was truly embracing this.

At some point during this sacrament, Laura’s newfound spirit met up with her feral persona. All these new feelings merged with the building sensations. Kurt seemed to feel it as he fucking her. The mystical energy around them seemed to take notice as well because the flames from the candles shifted again from blue to red. It reflected the culmination of feelings that had built up in Laura and she used it to exert her role in the sacrament.

“Kurt...I-I feel it! I really feel it now!” she exclaimed.

“Vas it not vorth zhe vait, frauline?” said Kurt as he slowed his thrusting.

“Who said it was over?” she said with a wolfish grin that reminded him of Logan.

Bathed in this new reddish light, Laura rose up from the altar and smothered Kurt with her naked embrace. It caught the German mutant a bit off guard, but he went with it. He let her guide him into a new position with her on top and him lying on his back. With her knees bent and resting at his sides, she remained in an upright position as she plunged down onto his hardened dick. Rather than just ride him like her natural instincts would have her do, she swayed and slithered over the Kurt’s nude form. It was like she was dancing, captivated in some spiritual and sexual daze. She looked almost angelic, bringing a smile to Kurt’s face and encouraging him to reach up and hold her as she moved to this feeling.

“Mmm...God has blessed you, Laura,” he said through labored grunts, “Share it! Cherish it! Celebrate it!”

Laura took his advice to heart and continued her erotic dance, working her hips in a range of motions to thoroughly work his dick within her pussy. She used his same strategy of varying the pace, allowing this powerful feeling and the mystical energy surrounding the room to consume her. It was less about pushing for her climax and more about embracing the experience. Through her erotic dance, Kurt affectionately trailed his fuzzy hands up over her body. It added an extra feeling of intimacy to this very special experience.

Needing little further guidance, Laura carried herself and Kurt through the rest of this profound experience. The reddish flames of the candles continued to pulsate in accord with their erotic motions. As the sensations escalated, so too did the brightness of the candles. While Laura was intent on exploring these new feelings for long as possible, eventually the basics of human biology caught up with her and Kurt.

She eventually felt her orgasm approaching. As it drew near, her erotic dancing intensified. It was like she was using the pulsations of the candles as a beat for her rhythm. The mystical energy from the ritual seemed to entwine their bodies to a level where their respective climaxes were dependant on one another. Laura couldn’t climax unless Kurt climaxed too. It was part of the spiritual element that made for a more intimate connection. Laura had to rock her hips a little harder, really tensing the inner muscles of her vagina to give Kurt the push he needed to meet her at this euphoric peak.

“Oh-oh-ohhhh Kurt! I-I’m ready to cum! I feel it! So strong!” she exclaimed through growls of desire.

“Me-me too!” said Kurt through hard pants, “Mien Gott! It’s so...”

He didn’t get a chance to finish. Laura slowed her erotic dance and steadied her hips. After a few more hard gyrations, the feeling overtook them. It was almost simultaneous. Laura grabbed her breasts and arched her back as she let out a howl of ecstasy that could have doubled as a prayer to the gods. Her inner muscles throbbed and tensed, but the release of pleasure was almost secondary to the deeper elements of this experience. They were new to her, but not to Kurt. He shared in the euphoria, taking her hands in his as he climaxed inside her. The warm influx of fluids inside her pussy added to the intimate feeling. As they each savored this feeling, the candles flashed bright white. The mystical energy summoned by the sacrament seemed to resonate with their peak, bringing the physical and spiritual elements into harmony.

“My God...oh my God,” Laura found herself saying while in her orgasmic daze.

“I zhink he got zhe message, Laura,” said Kurt with a friendly grin.

The former living weapon let out a series of light grunts as she rose up off Kurt, allowing some excess fluids to spill from her pussy. She was dazed she almost fell off the altar, but Kurt caught her and pulled her into his embrace. This was still a very new experience for Laura. It would take a moment or two to sink in.

As the wide array of feelings from this experience settled, the mystical energy summoned by the sacrament settled as well. The light from the candles returned to a normal flicker. The air around them grew calmer and cooler. Laura found herself clinging to Kurt’s fuzzy body, not just for warmth but for an anchor of sorts. When the full extent of this experience sank in, it raised in her a number of profound questions. She began this ritual with a very rudimentary understanding of intimacy. Now it was deeper than anything she could have imagined.

“Are you going to be okay, Laura? You’re ruffling my fur a bit,” said Kurt as he draped his arm around her.

“Sorry,” she said in a flat tone.

“Don’t be. I can always vash it later. I just hope zhis vasn’t too much for you.”

“It was...overwhelming. I trained to confront a lot of things with Weapon X. My mother tried to train me for everything else they denied me. I may be able to kill a man 100 different ways, but when it comes to feelings like this I’m practically an infant.”

“You vere deprived. More so zhan anyone should ever bear,” said Kurt in a comforting tone, “You escaped zhat world and now you hve a chance to experience everything you vere denied.”

“And I’ve enjoyed many of those experiences...a lot,” Laura conceded, “I’m just not sure if I’m ready for everything I’m feeling. I’m not even sure I deserve it.”

Her tone grew more solemn as she let Kurt go and rose up from the altar. Still a bit dazed from this overwhelming experience, she let out a deep sigh and hugged her shoulders. Kurt fought off his own fatigue and rose up to console her. Even with all these new experiences, she still bore some heavy burdens.

“You sound overly guilty, Laura. And coming from a Catholic, zhat’s saying something,” he said with a touch of humor.

“I am guilty, Kurt. I’ve done a lot of horrible things. I killed my own mother for crying out loud!” she said bitterly.

“Zhat vasn’t your fault.”

“It was still by my hands. I’m a killer to my core. Just like Logan. Except he’s had enough life-experiences to know what it’s like to not live as a killer. Even with his memory gaps, he has those moments to cling to. I don’t have anything like that.”

“You’re still young. You’ve plenty of time to make zhose moments for yourself,” said Kurt as he stood up to confront her.

“That’s just it. I _want_ to make those moments. Before my mother died, she said herself that she wanted me to have a life beyond that of a killer. The X-men have helped me begin that life. But after experiencing all these new feelings during this ritual, I’m not sure I should.”

Laura had a lot of insecurities, even for a teenage girl. Her struggles were not unlike Logan’s, but she came from a very different set of circumstances. She was a clone who had no gaps in her memory. She was robbed of her humanity and her soul from the moment she was born. Kurt had prayed for her a lot since her arrival. He sensed she was on her way to building her own spirit from the scars left by Weapon X. She was now at a crossroads as she realized how far she had come.

“Ve all have regrets, Laura. Few who survive vith wounded spirits feel zhey are deserving of a second chance. I know because Wolverine has often said zhe same zhings...usually after a few bottles of whiskey.”

“I’m his clone, Kurt. I don’t need to be drunk to know I’ve gotten a lot more than I deserved. What we just did only makes it more painfully apparent,” she said.

“Vhat you have is only as valuable as vhat you make of it,” said Kurt with a friendly gesture, “God doesn’t condemn us for our sins. He forgives zhem so long as ve’re willing to have faith in ourselves.”

“Is that something else we can mix with sex?” asked Laura.

“Unfortunately not,” he said with a slight chuckle, “Faith is something you have to vork on from within. You’ve in a place vhere so many others like Logan, Jean, Cyclops, and Julian Keller believe in you...although vith Julian I zhink his reasons are more diverse.”

“That’s another experience I’ve yet to understand,” she said under her breath.

“And you’ll only make it so far if you don’t start believing in yourself as vell, Laura. You have a good soul. Zhis sacrament proved it. Now you say you’ve been seeking to understand all zhese new feelings and you’ve relied on others to guide you. Vell now I zhink it’s time you guide yourself through zhe rest of zhis ritual and beyond.”

He offered her his warm, fuzzy embrace once more. Laura accepted it. Still distant in her thoughts, she found herself gazing at the statue of Apollo behind the altar. She thought back to what she experienced with Kurt, Prodigy, and Elixir. She learned so much through these most basic of acts. It almost forced her to look at every other basic aspect of her life from a different perspective. It gave credence to Kurt’s unyielding faith. She had been shown the emotional, passionate, and spiritual aspects of life. Now she had to decide what to do with it.

* * *

**Dormitories - Royal Quarters**

“I really think you’re abusing your position of authority here, Amara,” said Alex with a humored grin.

“Are you going to hold that against me?” said the Nova Roman princess.

“It’s hard to hold anything against a naked woman covered in fancy perfume, but I’m sure as hell trying,” said Alex, shaking his head and wondering why he let her talk him into this.

Amara snickered at the awkward disposition of Alex Summers. He didn’t need much convincing to participate in a royal coital ceremony as she called it. It wasn’t until she led him to the royal quarters of the temple that she revealed there would be a few caveats. As the ritual unfolded, various reservations about participating in lurid sexual taboos faded. This included sex between older X-men and their younger New Mutant counterparts, which Amara was. Alex thought that’s all this little ceremony entailed. Amara had since revealed it was a bit more elaborate.

The setup in the royal chamber was as opulent as anything the X-men had seen in their brief time on Nova Roma. It was larger than the other dormitories and surrounded by more windows, which consisted primarily of stained glass patterns that depicted various Greco-Roman imagery. In the center of the chamber was a large king-sized bed with a few polished statues behind it and a fountain at the north end of the chamber. That had all been present when Amara showed them this room during the tour. She had since made a number of modifications.

These modifications consisted of elaborate decorations on the bed, which included a series of special sheets that depicted a mix of Greek and Egyptian symbolism. It also included some special curtains around the frame of the bed with similar depictions. Amara herself was also decorated differently. She wore an elaborate headdress that looked like something an Egyptian pharaoh would wear. It gave her a greater aura of royal authority as she stood up on the bed, the light from the windows illuminating her nude body. It would have been easy for Alex to participate with just this setup. It was the special collar she wanted him to wear that made him think twice. The collar had a very specific function. It was to designate him as a sexual servant whose only obligation was to serve the queen, the role Amara had claimed for herself. And the idea of being a submissive sex slave to a teenage girl was enough to make him hesitate.

“I apologize if I was deceptive. That was not my intent,” she said to him.

“That goofy grin on your face implies otherwise,” Alex pointed out.

“I hope that isn’t reason enough to dissuade you from participating. I was really looking forward to sharing this regal fantasy with one of the Summers brothers.”

“You fantasize about me and my brother?”

“You and Scott are authority figures in the X-men who exercise that authority on a regular basis. Is it so wrong to want to exercise my own authority?”

“Is that the only reason?” asked Alex skeptically.

“It also helps that you both have the bodies of Olympian athletes. I think you’ll be hard pressed to find any woman on the team who hasn’t had a passing fantasy,” said the Nova Roman princess coyly.

“Now you’re just trying to sweet talk me into this, aren’t you?”

“Only if it works,” Amara quipped, “You haven’t left yet and your penis certainly seems intrigued. I’m guessing that means you’re open to this act of regal coitus.”

Alex shook his head and momentarily cursed his penis for not being subtle enough. One of the drawbacks of the whole no-clothes portion of the ritual was that it was hard to hide certain reactions. While he was a bit put off by Amara’s little deceit, he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the possibilities of this regal ceremony as she called it.

Participating would mean entertaining some rather kinky sexual tastes. In all the time he had been with Lorna, Alex hadn’t really experimented with dominant/submissive roles. It never really crossed their minds to even try. However, this ritual had opened the door to greater sexual experimentation. Looking at the collar she had placed on the foot of the bed, he didn’t know what to expect if he agreed to give this girl full sexual authority. Alex briefly contemplated trying to convince her to try a less authoritative sexual ceremony. Unfortunately, his penis wouldn’t allow him to wait that long.

“You’re taking way too much advantage of male biology here, princess,” said Alex with an exasperated sigh.

“Does that mean you’ll put the collar on and give this princess the royal pleasures she craves?” said Amara, doing a seductive pose to further tempt him.

“You know I hate to disappoint a princess. That and I doubt you would ever get my brother to go along with this so I guess I’m the odd man out.”

Amara smiled eagerly as Alex set aside his reservations and approached the bed. He willingly put on the collar, which had the Ancient Egyptian symbol for submission etched upon it. The Nova Roman princess finally had a chance to flex her regal status. In the X-men she was just another New Mutant. Here, she had the authority to entertain her elaborate fantasies.

“Try not to worry too much, Alex. I promise I won’t be _too_ demanding,” she told him.

“Sure you won’t,” he said dryly, “Because Greek and Roman royalty were always so generous to their sexual servants.”

“For your information, this little game is more Egyptian than it is Greek or Roman,” Amara explained, “The ceremonial headdress I’m wearing is representative of Queen Cleopatra, the once great queen of the Nile.”

“Sorry if I’m not enough of a history buff, but I thought Nova Roma was all about Greco-Roman traditions.”

“We are. And for that very reason, Egyptian history is entwined with ours. Cleopatra herself wasn’t Egyptian. She was Greek. In addition to her role as the last Pharaoh, she has quite a colorful history. Even by ancient standards, she had a wide range of sexual tastes. She was renowned for her great beauty and her ability to seduce men of all ranks and stature.”

“Sounds like you admire her a great deal,” said Alex as he adjusted the collar.

“Only the parts that don’t involve extortion and murder,” she pointed out.

“Hopefully _that’s_ not part of this little setup of yours,” he teased.

“Not at all, thankfully,” Amara assured, “What we’re about to reenact involves one of Cleopatra’s less glamorous proclivities. You see, when she sought to seduce men of power like Mark Antony or Julius Caesar, she would present herself in a submissive package. Sometimes she would even roll herself up in a rug and unroll herself in an elaborate display of submission that few men of power could resist.”

“Any chance we could try that at some point?”

“I suppose that depends on how well you handle this,” she said coyly, “Another one of her proclivities involved what she often did with her male servants. She was said to be very demanding with them and if they didn’t abide by her lustful commands, she would have them killed. Now before you have second thoughts, rest assure I won’t be quite that harsh.”

“I sure as hell hope so,” muttered Alex, the collar now snug and secure.

“However, expect me to be every bit as demanding. The Queen of the Nile was notoriously hard to satisfy. Treat your role as if your life depended on making me climax. Are you up to that challenge, Alex?”

She sounded like a real queen as she described this submissive scenario. Still standing in the center of the bed, she folded her arms over her breasts and looked down at him as if he were a real sexual servant. In a ways such regal authority was alluring. Yet it was still plenty daunting, the notion that Amara expected him to fully pleasure her or face punishment. He still had some reservations, but they weren’t great enough to make him remove the collar. Looking up at her from the foot of the bed, he took on the mindset of a loyal servant poised to satisfy his queen.

“The collar is still on,” Alex told her, “That means I’m officially your servant, princess. And I intend to give you everything your regal heart desires.”

“Spoken like a loyal subject. This pleases me,” said Amara, her tone now more authoritative.

“So if I’m going to please you even more, what do you need me to do?”

“Well you can start by suckling my carefully polished toes. Be sure to suckle, not slobber. You’re a servant. Not a dog.”

Alex nodded submissively, taking a deep breath and embracing this role. Like any other mission, he intended to maintain that role until the job was done. If that meant degrading himself before this teenage princess, so be it.

Crawling up on the king-sized bed, he crawled towards her like a dog. She still had her arms folded across her breasts. When he arrived, she casually raised her left foot and presented it to him. Alex carefully took it in his hands, providing support so that she could keep her balance. He then began to suckle each one of her toes as she requested, starting with the big toe first and working her way down to the pinkie toe. He made sure not to slobber like Amara had instructed. She had somewhat small feet so Alex had to be careful. His care was rewarded with a satisfied glance from the princess.

“Not bad,” was the most praise she would give him, “Now do the other foot.”

Alex wordlessly complied, releasing her left foot from his grip and taking on her right foot with the same care. This time he was more thorough, having settled into his role. As he suckled her toes, he heard some light purrs from the Nova Roman princess. Amara seemed enjoy having her feet teased. It wasn’t on the level of a full blown fetish, but it definitely resonated with her. he could tell by the way her toes curled that she found this very arousing.

“You’re off to a good start, my sexual servant. Your mouth is proving quite adept,” said Amara after he gave her big toe another suckle.

“I’m glad you appreciate the parts of my body that don’t dangle between my legs,” quipped Alex.

“I suppose I’ll have to make an exception for your tongue,” she said, rolling her eyes, “Seeing as how you did such a fine job on my toes, I want you to know use that mouth to suckle the rest of my body.”

“Any parts in particular you want me to taste?” he asked in a manly tone.

“I trust you’ll be thorough, but don’t get too ahead of yourself. You’ve yet to earn the right to taste the _special_ areas of this royal body.”

“Duly noted, your highness.”

Alex still sounded somewhat sarcastic, but he continued to play his role as Amara requested. With her still standing in the center of the bed, he released her foot and started trailing his lip up her legs. He was slow and patient, tasting her smooth skin and feeling along her womanly curves. Whatever perfume she had on had a very sweet taste to it, almost like honey. He trusted that whatever she had on was safe to ingest so he willingly used hit tongue to trail up thighs and over her abdomen, avoiding her pussy for the moment. As Alex rose up further, he spent extra time on her breasts. He was especially thorough in tasting around the aureoles around her nipples, suckling and licking around them until they were fully erect. The Nova Roman princess reacted with more moans of approval, but only to a point.

While Alex was embracing his role, Amara was settling into hers as well. The notion that she had this kind of authority over Alex Summers was almost as arousing as the feeling of his lips on her naked skin. As Alex rose completely to his feet and trailed his strong hands up the front part of her body, shivers of delight coursed through her body. A powerful heat was forming between her legs, making it increasingly difficult to stand. Like a good servant, Alex wrapped his arms around her and held her within his manly embrace. Yet she managed to hide this weakness and maintain her regal stature.

“Lay me down on the bed,” she told him, “Keep tasting me until you fully appreciate the flavor of royalty.”

“And when will I know that?” asked Alex.

“I’ll inform you when I deem it appropriate.”

There was less sarcasm in his tone, showing that he was taking the task before him seriously. Using the powerful arms that were every bit as well-sculpted as his brother’s, he picked her up and cradled her in his embrace. Then he carefully laid her down on the bed, treating her body as if it were as regal as she proclaimed it to be. Now on her back with her legs slightly arched, Alex resumed his licking and suckling. He worked up and down the front half of her body, going from her shoulders down to her feet and back up again. Alex did this several times until he explored much of her flesh.

“Mmm...I didn’t know royalty tasted so good,” he commented.

“I didn’t know servants could be this helpful,” Amara quipped playfully.

Encouraged by the feel of her smooth skin, Alex turned her over and gave a similar treatment to her back. He started from her feet again and worked his way up, paying special attention to her heart-shaped butt. He began using his hands more as well, feeling along the voluptuous contours of her feminine frame. The more he tasted her, the more intoxicated he became by her regal aura. Whether it was the scent or the taste, Alex was getting more aroused with each oral gesture. He sensed Amara getting aroused as well. She was rubbing her thighs together, trying to conceal a growing wetness between her leg. Before long, she grew tired of concealing it.

“Don’t get too gluttonous on me, servant. I think you’ve had enough appetizers,” said Amara as she turned around, forcing Alex to abandon his oral teasing around her butt.

“If you say so, princess,” he shrugged, “Is there anything else you want me to do with my mouth?”

“You’re definitely getting the hang of your role. You’re learning to ask the right questions,” she said proudly, “For that, I think you’ve earned the privlidge of placing that skilled mouth of yours upon my pussy.”

“It is a privilege I will happily cherish, my lady.”

“Could you say that with just a little less melodrama, Alex?”

“Sorry, but I never took drama classes in school. Don’t worry. I make up for it in _other_ ways.”

Alex may not have been the best actor when it came to role playing, but Amara was willing to overlook that for the promise of good oral sex. She eagerly rolled onto her side and lifted her leg, showing some impressive flexibility to give her servant a clear path to her womanhood. Alex grabbed her leg and gave her foot a few more playful licks as she had come to enjoy. He then swiftly trailed his lips down her legs until he reached her wet folds. They were already engorged with her clit looking partially swollen. Showing the same care he had with the rest of her body, he proceeded to lick up her moist slit and carefully probe her inner depths with his tongue.

“Ooh! You do make up for it, my servant!” said Amara with with a light gasp, “Give me more! Make my pussy beg for your cock!”

Encouraged by her demanding lust, Alex continued to demonstrate his oral skills. He lightly flicked his tongue in and out of her slit, tasting along her inner walls and seeking her most sensitive areas. He also used his thumb to stimulate her clit, helping to build her arousal to the levels she desired. As he tasted her heat, Alex grew more aroused as well. He would have liked to use a free hand to stroke himself so that he was harder, but his role dictated that he focus on Amara. He just had to make sure he was hard enough when she made her next demand.

The Nova Roman princess felt Alex meet and exceed her demands thus far. Still on her side, she bent her leg back further so that his tongue could probe deeper into her vagina. She let out more blissful moans that weren’t too becoming of a princess. She practically buried her face in the pillow to muffle her cries while arching her back as the hot sensations coursed through her. Amara did her best to maintain her dominant role as the princess, but Alex wasn’t making it easy for her. Perhaps that was the point. Even if it was, she allowed herself to enjoy it until the younger Summers brother had given her womanhood a complete oral treatment. By the time he had mapped out the extent of her folds, the flesh around her pussy was reddened with heat and her clit was fully engorged. It left her regal desires wanted more.

“Enough servant!” she exclaimed, having to force Alex’s head away from her snatch.

“Whoa...a little rough, don’t you think?” he said as he wiped some of her vaginal fluids from his face.

“I’ll be as rough as I need to be,” she said as she repositioned herself on the bed, “I hope you found time to make your dick hard because I need it in my pussy this instant!”

“I had more than enough time, your majesty. I’ve given you everything you wanted thus far and I don’t intend to stop now!”

He sounded overly confident. Alex shared his brother’s poise in satisfying women just as he did with missions. He adjusted his body in accord with Amara’s, rising to his knees so that he was in an upright position while Amara was on her back with her legs slightly elevated. The younger Summers brother loomed over her in a way that was not too domineering for a servant role. With her legs now in a V-shape, he held onto her thighs and guided his dick towards her opening. He wasn’t as hard as he would have liked for this moment, but he was hard enough to enter her with a nice hard thrust.

“Mmm...how’s that, Princess?” asked Alex playfully.

“It...it’s nice. But it’s not enough!” she exclaimed, “Fuck this royal pussy, servant! Fuck it hard!”

“As you wish,” he said obediently.

Alex went to work, holding onto Amara’s thighs as he started rocking his hips. With each motion, his dick slid in and out of her tight folds. She said she wanted it hard so he made sure to put some extra force into his thrusts, really driving his member up into her pussy. This caused her body to rock jerk back and forth, her breasts bouncing accordingly. The Nova Roman princess seemed to really enjoy it and moaned accordingly. She held onto her legs so that they remained nice and wide while he thrust into her. This allowed Alex to establish a vigorous sexual rhythm, sharing the pleasures with the princess in this demanding yet invigorating role.

Both Amara and Alex had fully embraced their roles now. He was the servant, she was the princess, and he was serving her in accord to her every whim. Amara also kept looking up at him with her demanding gaze even as her face contorted to the pleasure. It was her way of reminding him of these roles. Alex’s poor acting skills continued to show, but that didn’t stop him from delivering. He kept fucking her at a fervent pace, making an extra effort with each thrust to heighten her experience. Amara wanted him to make her cum and he was well on his way. That didn’t mean she would make it easy for him.

This bout of heated humping lasted for about ten minutes. After Alex’s skilled oral display from earlier, Amara had been pretty close to climaxing from the beginning. She had to hold back at times, both to build up the sensations and push Alex’s stamina. Eventually, she came close enough to her peak that it was no longer possible to hold back. Sensing Alex wasn’t far behind, she unexpectedly stepped up her demands.

“Ohhh I’m getting close, servant! I’m ready to cum!” she cried out.

“Then-then go ahead, princess!” said Alex, panting heavily as he kept up the heated pace.

“N-no...not until you cum with me!”

In another show of her uncanny flexibility, Amara surprised Alex by closing her legs so that her knees were together with her thighs at a perpendicular angle. Since his dick was still deep inside her, this made for a much tighter fit around his member. Amara kept her legs elevated and lightly arched over his shoulder while roughly tensing her inner muscles as hard as she could. This forced Alex to slow his thrusting while also making it so hot around his dick that it practically shoved him over the edge.

“Ahhh fuck! Amara I...you’re gonna make me cum!” he exclaimed.

“That’s the point! So don’t you dare slow down!” she commanded, “Keep fucking me until I cum no matter what!”

Alex did his best to comply, increasing the rate of his thrusting to the same levels as before. In doing so, he found himself unable to hold back his climax. He did his best, but even with the extra control offered from the wine it was too much. He closed his eyes and his face tensed as he ejaculated hard into Amara’s pussy. His normal instinct was to slow down while the burning pleasure shot through his body, but Amara hadn’t climaxed yet. She clenched her pussy so hard that she wouldn’t let him pull out even after he was finished. While the sensations from his climax were intense, he was unable to fully enjoy them because he had to sustain the rhythm.

“Uh-uh-ungh-Amara I-I can’t keep going like this!” he grunted.

“Yes! Yes you can! You must!” the Nova Roman princess ordered, “I’m so close! Keep going, servant! Make me cum!”

Alex gritted his teeth and kept moving his hips. His dick was still hard, but a pretty sensitive after his climax. The extra tightness around Amara’s pussy didn’t help. Despite the discomfort, he powered through. It seemed like it took longer than it should have, but he managed to give the Nova Roman princess the orgasm she craved. When it hit, she bent her knees back and curled her toes as her pussy contracted to the release of blissful sensations. As she clung to the bed sheets and arched her back, it finally allowed Alex to slow down. It was a welcome feeling, almost as welcome as seeing the princess climax.

“Ohhhhhh such a good servant!” she moaned in a heated bliss.

“Um...can I pull out now?” said Alex sheepishly.

“Yes, you’ve more than earned that privilege.”

“Can we drop the roles as well? I think we’ve both done our part.”

“If you wish,” Amara sighed, “I believe we’ve paid enough homage to Queen Cleopatra.”

Alex shot her a bemused glare as he pulled out of her still throbbing pussy, his dick now reddened from her regal demands. He leaned back on the bed, resting on his arms as he caught his breath. While Amara looked all too content, he was pretty spent. He wasn’t used to a woman being this demanding during sex. It was fun in some respects, but he didn’t see this as something to add to his sexual repertoire with Lorna.

For a while, they each laid on the bed in silence. Amara bathed in the afterglow, stretching her limbs and enjoying the light throbbing feeling that lingered between her legs. When she finally rose up to confront Alex, she removed the headdress and offered the younger Summers brother a less authoritative gesture. She had a fantasy about dominating either Scott or Alex and she got her wish. For that, she made sure Alex knew she was grateful.

“Thank you, Alex. Our coitus was truly regal,” she said as she lay on her side next to him.

“Your welcome, I guess. Although regal may not be the right word,” said Alex with a chuckle.

“I apologize if I got carried away. It’s rare for even a princess to act out some of her most lurid fantasies.”

“Compared to how far you could’ve taken it, I’d say you’re pretty tame,” he sighed, “You just have to remember that even with that wine you gave us, fantasy does not overwrite biology.”

“I’ll try to be mindful of that. Especially if I’m able to convince your brother to join me in another fantasy.”

“Actually, I’d rather you not. The guy has to satisfy a woman that was possessed by the Phoenix Force. I think he can stand to be shown some royal authority.”

“Spoken like a brother who is not at all competitive with his elder sibling.”

Alex shook his head and laughed as he allowed himself to fall back on the bed. He had since recovered. His penis had softened a bit and was no longer too sensitive. Thanks to the wine, he should be ready for another round in short order. Amara curled up closer, crawling up on top of him and allowing her naked body to press down against his. She looked as regal as she claimed to be in the blaring light of the stained glass windows. The way she was rubbing her thigh up against his pelvis seemed to indicate she was looking to be even more gracious with him.

“Um...I thought we were done role playing with Cleopatra,” said Alex sheepishly.

“We are,” she told him, “But since you were so good to me, I’m going to return the favor with a more relaxing brand of coitus. You don’t need to do any of the work this time. I’ll take care of it.”

“Is this another fantasy of yours?” he teased.

“Maybe it is. Maybe it isn’t. Unless that bothers you, just lay back and enjoy it.”

Alex smiled and let the Nova Roman princess enjoy her little fantasy world. She was as gentle and tender with him as he had been with her. She affectionately kissed down his manly upper body, feeling along the sinews of his well-built muscles, and paying extra attention to his somewhat overworked manhood. Amara proceeded to give him an extensive round of oral sex, stroking and sucking his dick until he was sufficiently hard again. He didn’t get as hard as he was before, but it was enough for her to straddle his hips and lower herself back onto his member. From this position, she proceeded to ride him into a relaxing daze of ecstasy. It didn’t need to be as heated or vigorous as before. It just had to be a simple, enjoyable fuck that helped convey her appreciation and allow him a more comfortable climax.

It was a generous way of ensuring an equitable approach to sex during this ritual. Alex gave Amara what she wanted. She returned his efforts in kind. It was an odd kind of sexual harmony and one that gave greater meaning to the ritual. Amara still saw it as a tribute to the gods for the gifts of sexuality. Based on what she and the X-men had accomplished so far, it was safe to say the gods were pleased thus far.

* * *

**Up next: Emma’s students strike back while others take a more casual approach**


	12. Friendly and Fierce

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 12: Friendly and Fierce**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Spa**

_‘So many passions. So much feeling. At the right I’m going, my mind will give out faster than my body. Any telepath would be overwhelmed on some levels. Although I haven’t sensed Emma or Betsy going through the same thing so maybe it’s just me. Maybe I’m putting too much passion. It wouldn’t be the first time that’s gotten me into trouble.’_

Jean Grey sighed to herself as she stretched her limbs. So far, this ritual had been everything she hoped it would be. She had a chance to explore her passions in so many new and provocative ways. For the most part, it had been good for her. A renewed fondness for intimacy and a more open approach to sex allowed her to make the most of this ritual. The only drawback was that it was pretty exhausting. She had been so eager to explore all these passions that she forgot she needed to rest. Even with a cosmic entity, her physical and emotional capacity had limits.

Jean entered the temple spa with the intent on recuperating a bit before her next passionate encounter. She didn’t bother grabbing a towel. She walked right into the circular room fully nude and laid right down on one of the nicely cushioned benches. This particular area wasn’t like a sauna. Jean didn’t consider excessive sweating to be relaxing anyways. This area was basically like a lounge with a special cylindrical apparatus in the center that played relaxing music while churning out scented mist. There was also a large window in the ceiling to allow sunlight to fill the room. Amara told her that this was where priests and aristocrats would gather, talk casually, and be served refreshments. It was meant to provide a clean, crisp environment to get away from public affairs and it worked just as well for X-men.

_‘I should try to step back and unwind more often. Everybody else seems to find ways of escaping from the stresses of being wives, girlfriends, and X-men. Ororo has her gardening. Bobby has his cartoons. Logan has his beer. What do I have? Do I overwhelm myself on purpose? Am I capable of being casual in any capacity?’_

Such thoughts made it difficult to relax. For all her power, Jean Grey still struggled to settle her mind at times. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deep. It didn’t work as well as she hoped. It didn’t seem fair that she could not sufficiently unwind even in this relaxing environment. When a new presence entered the spa, she wasn’t even relaxed enough to be startled.

“Hello Jean. Do you care for some company?” asked Piotr, who sounded more relaxed than she could ever hope to be.

“Yours is always welcome,” she said with a light sigh, “It’s not like this spa isn’t big enough for your typical orgy.”

“You sound almost jaded by that notion. Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine, Peter. I’m just trying to relax and doing a very bad job of it.”

“Would it help if I shared my vodka martini with you? One of the temple workers was nice enough to make one for me.”

“You’re as generous as you are strong...and hung for that matter,” said Jean, who noticed that he wasn’t wearing a towel either.

“I try,” said the Russian with a friendly smile.

He sat down next to where she was lying and set his vodka martini between them. Jean rose up slightly so she could take a few sips. It was refreshing, but it didn’t settle her racing mind as much as she hoped. She already had the wine in her system. While it did plenty to rouse her lusts, it didn’t help her relax. This didn’t seem to stop Piotr. As he sat on the cushioned bench, he looked remarkably content. Jean couldn’t help but envy him.

“I take it you had the same idea as me in sampling these generous amenities,” he said to her, “Since the ritual began, I’ve been asked to utilize my strength in ways I never expected.”

“So I’ve heard,” said Jean, “There’s just so much you can do with a big, strong, handsome guy with enough manners to share his martini.”

“Indeed,” he said with a chuckle, “But it’s been fun even if it’s been overwhelming at times.”

“That it has,” she conceded, “Except you seem to be dealing with the overwhelming part pretty well. You look pretty content for a guy who has been so generous at accommodating so many female fantasies.”

“Why shouldn’t I be? I’ve been enjoying myself and so have the girls I’ve been with. You make it sound as though it’s more demanding than it needs to be.”

“Isn’t it?” Jean questioned.

“I’m tempted to argue otherwise, but it seems those arguments wouldn’t apply to you. Otherwise you wouldn’t have finished half my martini.”

Jean laughed somewhat as she rose up and sat in a more upright position next to Piotr. He couldn’t read minds and his English wasn’t perfect, but he was pretty perceptive. He considered her a friend and friends noticed these sorts of things. So rather than let her own cluttered mind affect his mood, she handed the Russian his martini so she couldn’t drink the rest of it. She then tried to mimic the slouched way he was sitting as if to capture some of his relaxation.

“I’d rather not get in an argument,” sighed Jean, “I’ve got no one to blame but myself for my restless mood. When this ritual began, I practically dove in head first. I had so many passions I wanted to vent...so many feelings I wanted to explore. And I definitely got plenty of both.”

“I don’t doubt that you did,” said Piotr, “You’ve always been such a passionate person, Jean.”

“And that can be a handicap during a ritual orgy. While my body tells me I’m ready for more sex, my mind just won’t stop racing. All these feelings and emotions are just as exhausting as the sex itself.”

“I suppose it would be even more so for a telepath, yes?”

“You’d be right about that,” she told him, “It’s like I can never just be casual. I always have to get overly emotional about every situation, be it an encounter with a cosmic entity or a ritual orgy. It played a significant part in nearly destroying my marriage. When you’re emotional, you can’t be very reasonable even with the people you love. Even X-men need to simplify things every now and then.”

“Well what’s stopping you?” he asked her.

“I’m not entirely sure,” she sighed, “I guess I’m just so used to getting worked up with everything I do, including ritual orgies. I’m not sure I know how to shift gears and keep things simple.”

Jean hugged her shoulders and slouched down further. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, showing that she was really trying to get less worked up. In a ritual like this, that was hard enough. For someone with her personality, it was a outright challenge. Piotr cast her a concerned gaze while finishing the rest of his martini. He considered Jean a good friend and if he was in a position to help her, he couldn’t be much of a friend if he didn’t try.

This was an instance where they were in a position to give each other something they needed. It certainly wasn’t lost on Piotr that Jean looked very good naked. He allowed his eyes to drift up and down her body, admiring her shapely legs and smooth skin that meshed so nicely with her fiery red hair. She had a beauty that was reflective of her cosmic connections. It was a beauty not many dared admire because she was married and had always had Scott’s heart. But for this ritual, Piotr was free to enjoy such beauty. He was also free to come up with a simple yet lurid way of helping her.

“If you want, Jean, I believe I can help you,” Piotr offered.

“Does that help involve you undressing me with your eyes when I’m already undressed?” teased Jean with her eyes still closed.

“Since we’ve seen everybody naked in this ritual, I won’t bother feeling awkward about that. I also won’t feel awkward about proposing something like this...”

Since Piotr had always relied more on actions rather than words, he allowed his hands to convey the appropriate message. He casually slipped his large hand down Jean’s exposed body and over her exposed pussy. His touch was strong but gentle, triggering an immediate reaction within Jean. Her eyes practically shot open, not so much out of surprise but more so from the strong way he was fondling her.

“Ooh...oh Peter,” said Jean, “I’m liking this proposal, but I don’t see the point.”

“It’s fairly simple, Jean. You and I have sex,” he said in a tone that was more friendly than lustful.

“Yeah, based on what your hand is doing I figured that much,” she said, shifting a bit upon feeling him slip a couple of fingers into her folds, “I know good sex is a solution to many things, but how is it a solution to this?”

“It isn’t the sex itself. It’s the way I propose we go about it. Growing up on a Russian farm, you learn to make due with simple pleasures. That was part of what helped me and Kitty rebuild our relationship after my return. We were casual at first, allowing room for greater feelings when the time was right.”

“And that extended to sex?”

“It most certainly did,” said Piotr with a half-grin, “It took some time for us to return to the passionate lovemaking that we enjoy so much.”

“It certainly is pretty enjoyable,” said Jean with a grin, “Almost as enjoyable as your middle finger rubbing my clit.”

“Before we got to that point, we had sex a number of times. It wasn’t the kind of heated sex involved in lovemaking. It was just the two of us, seeking the simplest of pleasures for the simplest of feelings. Sometimes we didn’t even kiss. We just got undressed, had sex, and shared a nice moment.”

“And it worked?”

“It certainly went a long way for us both. We still enjoy such casual fucks as Kitty calls it every now and then. It is a great way to relax, clear your mind, and uncomplicate things. I think that’s what you need, Jean. And after having been asked to use my abilities in such elaborate ways, I think I need it as well.”

His reasoning was overly simplistic, not unlike the way he was fondling her pussy. It seemed logical in a strange sort of way. The best way to settle down from all these exhausting feelings was to get back to basics. In some ways it was a novel concept for Jean. She had never been very casual with sex, whether it was during her reparation stage with Scott or during this ritual. She always put so much passion and feeling into it. Maybe that was part of the problem. She needed a different approach and this made as much sense as any. It also helped that Piotr was a handsome male specimen with strong hands and a body worthy of a Colossus.

“Like I said, I’d rather not get into an argument. If you think we both need a nice, simple fuck to help us unwind then I’m game!” said Jean.

“As am I,” he said with a grin, “Just remember to keep things simple. Don’t use your powers and don’t get too elaborate.”

“Oh believe me, I’m ready for a little simplicity, Peter!”

“I believe you, Jean. With that in mind, allow me to begin with another simple gesture.”

The Russian mutant turned to his left so that he was now facing the beautiful redhead, who was still shifting in accord with his fondling of her pussy. Using this erotic grip he had on her, he shifted his hands so that he had a firm hold of her thighs. The former farm boy then showed off his strength without needing to use his powers, lifting Jean up by her hips and pulling his pussy up to his face where he could taste her.

“Whoa Peter! I thought you said no powers,” said Jean in a surprised yet intrigued tone.

“I’m not using my powers. I’m plenty strong without them,” he told her, “Besides, I don’t need them to enjoy the simple taste of a beautiful woman.”

Piotr didn’t bother proving his point. With much of Jean’s body now arched up towards him at an angle, he maneuvered his head between her legs so he could lick around the tender folds of her pussy. Only Jean’s neck and head were still resting on the padded bench, testing her ability to overcome gravity. She was tempted to use her telekinesis to hold herself up, but if Piotr wasn’t using his powers then she wouldn’t either. Jean dealt with the somewhat uncomfortable position herself, bending her knees back and arching her thighs backwards so Piotr had full access to her womanhood. He made good use of it, burying his face in her heat and licking around her outer folds with lustful intent. He wasn’t trying to be thorough or go out of his way tease her most sensitive areas. He just enjoyed the taste of her pussy while helping her to get more aroused in the process.

“Mmm...if this is what you call simple, I’d love to know what you call this in Russian,” said Jean as she purred softly to the warm sensations that filled her.

Piotr remained focused. He didn’t seem to be putting much thought into his oral teasing and Jean didn’t let him know when he touched a particularly sensitive area. She sought to match his more simplistic approach, focusing less on building up the passion and more on just enjoying the baser sensations.

The Russian didn’t attempt to orally tease her for too long. The intent was to get her sufficiently aroused and he succeeded sooner than he expected. That didn’t stop him from enjoying the unique taste that was Jean Grey. The intoxicating feeling was enough to get him somewhat aroused as well. After only a few minutes, Jean’s pussy was plump with arousal.

“You’re quite wet, Jean. I’d say you’re ready,” he said bluntly as he lowered her hips from his face.

“I’d say so as well,” said Jean with a light moan as she felt around her pussy with her hand, “Does this mean it’s my turn to get you ready?”

“Well I wasn’t going to require it,” said the Russian coyly.

“But you want it, don’t you?”

“Part of simplicity is keeping things fair, yes?” he shrugged.

Jean snickered, knowing full well what this implied. Piotr was still too polite to just ask for a blowjob to get him fully erect. The way in which he projected his thoughts was polite enough and she was happy to play fair.

Jean quickly adjusted herself so she was back on the bench. She then rose up and casually got between Piotr’s knees. She made sure he didn’t even have to get up from his sitting position, lowering herself to her knees so she could access his well-proportioned manhood. In the same way he had orally teased her with such candor, she grabbed the base of his dick with her right hand and started sucking him off. She didn’t use her usual thorough technique and she didn’t throw in any telekinetic tricks either. Jean’s only intent was to get this man hard so they could have sex and nothing more.

“Hnn...I think you’re getting the hang of this, Jean,” commented Piotr, letting out deep moans as he felt her soft lips slide up and down his manhood.

Just like before, it was fairly easy to get the well-built Russian aroused. Jean sucked and stroked harder than usual. It was somewhat challenging because his dick got pretty big and fairly thick. It strained her jaw muscles, but it only ended up taking a minute or so longer to get him fully erect. While she sucked and stroked him, she continued fondling her pussy with her free hand to maintain her own arousal. Usually when she was giving oral sex, she would throw in a few playful licks to further tease her partner. This time she allowed herself to be impatient.

“There...now you’re ready as well,” she said as she rose up to her feet.

“So it would seem,” said Piotr bluntly, “Now let us do this. Let us enjoy a simple, relaxing fuck.”

“Any other simplicity tips before I get ahead of myself?”

“We can add no kissing to the no powers rule if that helps. Do not worry about waiting for me to climax either. Just focus on your own pleasure.”

Jean didn’t contest these provisions. She was eager to do this, if for no other reason than to experience something different. Her mind and heart weren’t racing like they had during other encounters during the ritual. Emotions weren’t running high. It was a simple casual sex.

They weren’t too elaborate with positions. Piotr took her into his powerful arms and pulled her onto his lap, still remaining in a sitting position. Jean instinctively parted her legs so that her knees were resting next to his thighs. She held onto his shoulder with one hand while reaching down to her pussy with the other, using her fingers to part her folds while Piotr lowered her onto his dick. There was building up the anticipation. He just plunged her down onto him, driving his hardened shaft up into her vagina. They each let out a deep moan of contentment from the hot feeling of initial penetration, but didn’t linger for too long. Following the simplest of sexual motions, Jean started gyrating her pelvis while Piotr used his grip on her hips to guide her through the motions.

“Yes...ahh yes! Your pussy feels good, Jean!” said Piotr through his content grunts.

“Ooh! Now we’re being blunt as well?” purred Jean, “In-in that case, your dick feels very good, Peter! It fills my pussy so good!”

Piotr hadn’t intended such a crude exchange, but it felt appropriate. They weren’t trying to be too passionate and they weren’t trying to make this more than just casual sex. It helped set the tone for a simple yet invigorating romp that didn’t involve either of them straining themselves more than they needed to.

The initial dirty talk quickly faded to simple moans and grunts as they settled into a steady sexual rhythm. Jean closed her eyes and just focused on riding the Russian’s hardened dick, not allowing herself to overthink or overfeel. It settled her mind better than any ordinary relaxation and was much more pleasurable. Piotr enjoyed himself as well, relishing in the tight feeling around his cock as Jean’s pussy slid up and down his length. He also couldn’t help but admire her fiery beauty as she rode him. For once, he wasn’t asked to use his powers or his strength to fulfill someone else’s erotic needs. He didn’t ask Jean to do anything with hers either. He just focus on fulfilling his basic needs. It made for a casual yet crude sexual pace. There was nothing graceful or glamorous about it. They were just fucking for the simple enjoyment and the relaxing pleasure it brought.

Jean’s erotic gyrations combined with the added force of Piotr’s arms escalated the feeling fairly quickly. At times the movements weren’t very smooth. It often altered between Jean just jerking her hips back and forth and Piotr slamming her pelvis down against his to drive his member up into her. It was never too fast or too slow for that matter. They simply followed their most basic whims, making sure they were comfortable along the way. Jean kept a hand around the outer folds of her pussy while she rode him, eagerly stimulating her clit while she held onto his shoulder. It helped her built up an orgasm much quicker than usual. It didn’t build with the same intensity as other orgasms, but it was still intense enough to make her moan louder as the feeling approached.

“Oh-oh-ooh I’m about to cum, Peter! Don’t-don’t slow down!” she panted.

“Wasn’t planning to,” he said in a deep tone.

Piotr kept driving her hips down against his, working his dick in and out of her pussy while Jean focused more on rubbing her clit to bring about her orgasm. He only slowed down briefly when he felt her inner muscles tense around his member in accord with her sexual release. Jean dug her nails dig into his shoulder while her back arched a bit as she climaxed. It was an orgasm that wasn’t accompanied by the usual rush of feelings and emotions that were typical of a less casual fuck. It effectively settled her mind to a point where she forgot what had been stressing her to begin with.

The Russian mutant had enough manners to let Jean enjoy her orgasm, but he didn’t allow himself to fall too far behind. He wasn’t close to climaxing yet so he started bouncing her along his dick again, working her pussy along the hard contours of his manhood with a little more vigor this time. Jean gladly obliged him. He had been proven right about keeping things simple so she didn’t let the lingering throbbing in her pussy prevent her from continuing this casual romp. Now with both hands on his shoulders, she started rocking her hips with more intent.

“Mmm...you were right, Peter. I like this! It’s...fitting,” said Jean in a dazed tone.

“I think...you’ll find it more fitting...if you have another,” said the Russian through more grunts.

“Yet another great idea!” she said in a more playful tone.

Even though she was still feeling the effects of her first orgasm, Jean quickly went to work on another while Piotr stepped up his efforts. They ended up shifting their bodies. Piotr remained in a sitting position while Jean turned around so that she was facing away. He then shifted his grip from her hips down to her thighs with her knees bent over his hands. This allowed him to elevate her slightly while she leaned back and let him bounce her along his dick. It also allowed her to use both hands to fondle her clit and outer folds. It often took more effort to have another orgasm so soon after the first, but she knew she could go the distance. During the celibacy period between her and Scott, she became quite good at giving herself orgasms. She didn’t expect Piotr to do the work for her. This had to be her doing.

While Jean leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder, Piotr worked Jean’s body with more vigor. At times he held her up slightly in his arms so he could thrust upwards with his hips at a more rapid pace. Even though he was intent on getting his climax, he didn’t want it to end too quickly. He still sought to enjoy the hot sensations of having sex with Jean Grey. Every time his dick slithered into her tight folds he let out a deep grunt. He tried not to extend it for too long. The Russian mutant was almost ready to cum. Yet to his amazement, Jean beat him to the punch again and was able to have a second climax.

“I-I’m cumming again, Piotr! Ohhhh I’m cumming!” Jean cried out.

“I’m close too, Jean! Just...just a little longer!” grunted Piotr.

“Do it harder if you need to! I-I want you to cum too!”

As it to further aid his efforts, Jean arched her body and really contracted the inner muscles of her vagina as she climaxed her second time. She let out another moan of euphoria just like before. The pleasure wasn’t as intense as the first one, but seeing as how this was her second she dispensed with the whole focus-on-her-own-orgasm theme and helped make sure Piotr’s was more enjoyable.

The extra tightness around his cock definitely helped. The Russian mutant’s face contorted as he was forced to slow his thrusts. His grip on her thighs intensified as he practically slammed her pelvis down against his. Even after Jean’s orgasm passed, she kept tensing her muscles. This allowed him to finally get his release. When it hit, he let out a series of jumbled Russian phrases that Jean assumed had pleasurable connotations. He firmly held Jean’s body in place as he shot off his load into her pussy. The extra tensing of her muscles ensured she soaked up every drop. It may have been a very casual kind of sex, but it was still memorable in its own unique way.

Neither of them said a word as Jean lingered in Piotr’s arms. After the hot sensations of his orgasm had passed, he carefully lifted her up off his dick and laid her back down on the bench. She looked much more relaxed than earlier. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was still a bit ragged, but she looked very content. Smiling at her demeanor, Piotr let out a content sigh of his own and allowed himself to slouch down a bit.

“You were right, Peter. We both needed this,” said Jean in a soft tone.

“I take it you’re feeling better?” he said to her.

“It’s hard not to feel better after two orgasms,” she replied with a chuckle, “Thanks for giving me a new appreciation for a casual fuck.”

“Thank you for a fuck that didn’t require the strenuous use of our powers. It was...relaxing.”

“Yes...very relaxing,” said Jean as she stretched out a bit, “I already knew sex could be relaxing. Guess I just needed a reminder of how to do it.”

“Simplicity goes a long ways in all things, including sex.”

“Is that a Russian proverb?”

“Nyet, but it should be.”

Piotr and Jean shared a friendly laugh before settling into a comfortable silence. At last, their minds and bodies could catch up with one another. There were so many overwhelming aspects to a ritual orgy, but there were just as many relaxing elements as well. As such, it was important to take time to enjoy both.

* * *

**Lounge**

_‘It’s official. Being insatiably horny after not being able to touch is a nasty combination. Ah thought Remy had a dirty mind, but given the chance to take part in an orgy Ah go buck wild. Maybe Ah should cool down for a bit. Ah’ll either burn myself out or adopt some twisted new fetish that even Remy won’t wanna try.’_

Rogue stretched some of her tired limbs as she lay comfortably on a large couch in the lounge. She had been among those who took to this ritual with great enthusiasm. Having only recently regained her ability to touch, she considered herself pretty adventurous even before the ritual. Being able to touch after being isolated for so long made her want to explore all these diverse feelings. She certainly got creative at times by pushing the limits of her powers with men like Piotr. All that creativity, however, ended up being a little draining. It had gotten to a point where normal, casual sex seemed like the most creative thing she could do.

In her drained state, she attempted to recuperate for a bit in the lounge. The temple spared no expense even on furniture. Rogue secured her spot on the long, leather couch that was arranged right near a window and it just happened to be the time of day when the hot tropical sun was blaring right over her naked body. After lying on her back for a while, she turned over and rested her head on her arms. It was tough to sleep with the wine in her system, but her body definitely needed the rest. Her mind also needed to take a break from coming up with new ways to have sex during this ritual. She could only handle so many kinky thoughts at once.

“What’s the matter, Rogue? Wear yourself out already?” came a new voice upon entering the lounge.

“Ah’m not worn out. Ah’m just...catching mah breath,” she said, not rising up to greet the new figure.

“That’s just a more subtle way of saying you’re worn out. And if what I’ve heard about your sexual exploits is even halfway accurate, I don’t blame you...although I have to admit I am intrigued!”

Rogue rolled her eyes. Only Bobby Drake could be that immature during a ritual where the very notion of immaturity was skewed. She remained on her stomach as Bobby made his way over to her and sat on the table across from her. He had in both hands a couple of plates. One had a medium sized sandwich and the other had some fancy Nova Roman appetizers he probably swiped from the kitchen. He seemed a bit too intrigued to just leave Rogue to rest in peace. As he started eating his sandwich, he kept staring at her curiously while probably admiring her nude form in the process.

“So is it true?” asked Bobby with a mouthful of sandwich.

“Is what true?” muttered Rogue.

“Some of the stuff I’ve heard about you and how you’ve been indulging yourself with this ritual,” he clarified before taking another bite.

“Ah guess that depends on what you’ve heard.”

“Well there was this thing with Colossus where you...”

“Okay, that part is true,” she said, not even letting him finish so he wouldn’t go into detail.

“Really? Even the part about red hot metal that you could fry an egg on?” asked the younger mutant with even more intrigue.

“Ah don’t know how hot it was! Ah didn’t really care to measure.”

“I bet you didn’t! I’m surprised you’re both still walking after that! You are still walking, aren’t you?”

“No, Ah swiped Kurt’s powers so Ah can teleport around the temple in between sex. Or didn’t you hear that one too?” said Rogue dryly.

“Fair enough! No need to get defensive on me,” said Bobby innocently.

“If Ah was gonna be defensive, Ah would be yelling at you for lookin’ at mah ass.”

“Why? It’s such a nice ass to look at. If I knew I would get dinner and a show I would’ve worn something nicer than my birthday suit.”

“Ah give up,” she groaned as she turned her head to look away.

“And you call yourself an X-man,” he teased.

She sounded remarkably tense for a woman who just admitted to having the kind of kinky sex that could warp metal. Bobby’s curiosity shifted as he took another bite of his sandwich. He figured that Rogue would be pretty active in this ritual. He heard about how she and Remy had developed such a potent sex life since she regained her ability to touch. It was only logical that she would test the extreme ends of the sexual spectrum here in Nova Roma. Now it looked as though she couldn’t handle those extremes as well as she thought.

“Would you like a bite of my sandwich?” Bobby offered, “All this sex burns a lot of carbs. Couldn’t hurt to up your intake.”

“Ah’m not hungry,” she said flatly.

“Okay then...mind if I make another comment before I can’t resist commenting on your butt again?”

“As if Ah’m in any position to stop you,” sighed Rogue.

“You don’t have to vent all your pent up horniness all at once,” he said in a more serious tone, “I know I can’t understand what you’re going through. I’ve never been cut off from intimacy and I’m pretty sure I it that for granted just as I take my own adorable butt for granted.”

“Ah’m sure you do,” she muttered.

“But sex doesn’t have to be excessive or kinky to be awesome,” Bobby went on, “Take it from a guy who has simpled pretty much every crazy genre of porn that the internet has to offer. The basic act of a penis going into a vagina is still plenty enjoyable. You don’t need to blow it up more than it needs to be. There’s always room for normal sex. If you don’t enjoy that, then you’re missing the point.”

Rogue’s demeanor shifted. She turned over, shifting to her side again so that he could see more of her naked body in addition to her butt. He swallowed the latest bite of his sandwich a little abruptly as a result, but maintained his composure enough to warrant taking him seriously. It was probably the most insightful thing she had heard from Bobby Drake in recent memory. His chronic lack of maturity made him the last person she would take seriously for advice on sex, especially given the circumstances. However, his assessment here made a lot of sense.

There was a time when normal sex seemed like the most extreme act in the world for her. Not being able to touch made it seem like this unattainable feat that she could only fantasize about. After having experienced that feeling, she seemed to make light of just how valuable that basic feeling really was. It got lost in the theatrics of other wild sex acts. Maybe she allowed it to get too lost. This ritual would eventually end, but the basics of sex wouldn’t change. In many ways those basics were the most important aspects of sex. They were what this ritual was meant to celebrate in the first place. Perhaps what she needed most right now was a reminder of how valuable those basics were.

“Did you come up with that on your own? Or is that something you also ripped from the internet?” asked Rogue with a friendly smile.

“Um...would you find it more attractive if I said it was all me?” Bobby retorted in an awkward yet flirtatious manner.

“If Ah said yes, would you join meh on this couch and share a few of those appetizers?”

“You’re not going to ask me to do something kinky with them, are you? Because that would defeat the purpose.”

“Ah wasn’t gonna suggest anything. Ah’m just feeling a bit hungry all of the sudden.”

Now Rogue was the one with the flirtatious undertone. Bobby couldn’t tell if she was just being playful or if she was suggesting something more lurid. The way she shifted her hips a bit to reveal her pussy seemed to imply that food wasn’t the only thing she was hungry for. This was one instance where making a joke wasn’t appropriate even for him. So after setting aside his mostly eaten sandwich, he grabbed some of the appetizers and slipped onto the couch next to her. Since the couch was pretty large, he was just able to lay down on his side next to her so that they were both facing. It allowed her naked skin to touch his, which had an extra special feel to it after once being so forbidden.

“So uh...how much do you want?” he asked awkwardly.

“Ah think you know what Ah want, Bobby. Even you ain’t dense enough to ignore it,” said Rogue in a more seductive tone.

In an effort to make her point clearer, she grabbed the appetizers from his hand and ate them in a very provocative manner. They consisted mostly of crackers with cheese and small slices of meat on the top. It wasn’t the most sensual food, but the way Rogue placed it on her tongue and licked her fingers afterwards made them sensual. It was enough to make Bobby’s manhood perk up a bit. While she was still chewing, she scooted closer to him so that her breasts were pressing up against his chest. This got her message across even for Bobby’s immature mind.

“Commit this to memory because Ah have no idea if Ah’ll ever say this again...you’re right, Bobby,” she said to him.

“Whoa...coming from you, that almost sounds weird,” said Bobby sheepishly.

“That makes two of us,” said Rogue, trying her best to maintain a serious tone, “Ah ain’t gonna deny it. Ah let myself go a little hog wild. Ah guess a part of me still worries that Ah could lose mah ability to touch at any moment so Ah wanna make sure Ah feel everything there is to feel, even if it is a little out there.”

“Not the word I would use, but I see where you’re coming from,” he said.

“But at the end of the day, those normal feelings you mentioned are the most important. You gotta allow yourself to enjoy those or you ain’t gonna enjoy much. With that in mind, how about you and Ah just have some nice, normal sex right here on this couch? Ah ain’t gonna ask you to rub ice cubes around mah nipples. And Ah don’t expect you to ask meh to become some sort of snow princess or something.”

“I honestly wasn’t going to.”

“Ah’m sure the thought crossed your mind at least once,” said Rogue coyly, “All Ah ask is that we make an effort to enjoy the simpler side of sex. You seem to already know its value. Ah just need a reminder.”

Such a request made Bobby hungry again, but not for food this time. As Rogue’s breasts pressed up against his chest, he found himself trailing his fingers down her waist and thigh. Her naked skin felt so good and looked even better in the warm glow of the sunlight. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Bobby was already within her grasp and after being adventurous in the early parts of the ritual, he could use a nice normal romp with a beautiful woman like Rogue.

“I’d be more than happy to remind you, Rogue,” said Bobby in his manliest possible voice, “There’s just one thing we have to take care of before we get down to business.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” she said in sassy tone.

“You’ve got some cheese on your lips. But don’t worry. I’ll be happy to clean it up.”

Whether it was meant to be another joke or not, Bobby went with it. He lightly cupped Rogue’s chin and drew her into a deep kiss. It effectively cleared the cheese from her lip while also stirring their desires. Rogue laughed a bit while they kissed, setting a mood that was more playful than it was kinky. It was refreshing in many ways. Without using any powers or elaborate techniques, it made for a very raw feeling of powerful lust.

Rogue and Bobby quickly got more comfortable on the couch. The innocent kiss meant to clean Rogue’s lips turned into a full blown make-out session. Swirling lips gave way to wrestling tongues while they explored each others’ bodies with their hands. Rogue hitched a leg around his waist, allowing her pelvis to lightly grind against his waist. It helped get the blood flowing between her legs while causing Bobby’s manhood to stiffen as well. As she did this, her upper body pulled back from his slightly. This allowed Bobby to shift his hands to her breasts. With her fleshy orbs in hand, he kneaded them softly to evoke a few light gasps from Rogue. He made it a point not to squeeze too hard or start pinching her nipples. This was supposed to be normal sex and not overly kinky.

There was no real urgency to get right to the sex. Bobby and Rogue were content to enjoy some extended foreplay, just enjoying the natural feel of their bodies and setting the right mood. Even after Bobby’s penis was fully erect and Rogue’s vagina was sufficiently moist, they continued to just feel one another. Gasps of desire mixed with more playful laughs. They kept enjoying it until the time felt right to make the next move.

“Mmm...did you get the cheese?” asked Rogue coyly after they parted.

“What cheese?” asked Bobby with a goofy look on his face.

“Never mind,” she laughed, “Ah’m ready for sex if you are, sugah!”

“Guess the only mature thing for me to do is give it to you.”

Ironically, it probably was the most mature thing Bobby could have done. It was both humorous and arousing, leaving Rogue eager to see him make good on his word. He didn’t make her get up or shift her position that much. He rose up from the couch and moved back a bit, grabbing her right leg in the process and elevating it so that it was over his shoulder. Bobby then positioned himself so that he was on his knees with Rogue’s other leg running between them. While holding onto her leg, he guided his dick to her wet opening. He rubbed the tip around the outer folds at first. Once he was at just the right angle, he moved his hips forward and entered her pussy.

“Ohhh that’s a nice pussy!” Bobby exclaimed.

“So much for maturity,” she snickered.

“To hell with maturity! We’re having sex!”

He was back to being the overly crude young man everyone knew and it didn’t bother Rogue in the slightest. Bobby didn’t do anything too elaborate. He just started working his hips back and forth, rhythmically driving his cock into her pussy. Rogue closed her eyes and fondled her breasts as warm sensations of bliss followed. She didn’t give Bobby any pointers on how to fuck her and she didn’t tell him to do anything fancy for him. They just went at their own pace, enjoying these most basic methods of sex for all their worth.

Through their labored grunts, Bobby and Rogue still maintained a playful demeanor. Bobby varied the pace of his thrusting, starting and stopping at regular intervals so he could just enjoy the hot feeling of Rogue’s pussy around his dick. Rogue stopped fondling her breasts at one point and reached down to rub her clit. This was a bit of an awkward reach while lying on her side so she shifted her body around so that now she was flat on her back. Bobby generously accommodated her, pulling out for a moment so that she could get comfortable. Once she had adjusted, he repositioned his pelvis between her legs and held onto her thighs at the point right blow her knees. He then re-entered her and resumed his thrusting.

“This basic enough for you, Rogue?” grinned Bobby in his manly voice again.

“Ooh yeah! Basic ain’t supposed to feel this good!” Rogue purred.

“Actually, with sex it should!”

They shared more playful laughs as Bobby continued his thrusting, stepping up the pace a bit and slithering his dick inside her with more vigor. In this basic missionary-like position, Rogue was better able to stimulate her clit. Holding onto the side of the couch with one hand, she used the other to lightly fondle the swollen nub while Bobby’s dick moved in and out of her. He continued to vary the pace, slowing down so that he didn’t climax too soon. Part of sticking to the basics meant not finishing too soon. This was something they both wanted and needed to enjoy so they sought to make it last.

Bobby and Rogue remained in this comfortable missionary position for a fairly long while. The warmth of the sun beating down on their naked bodies through the window along with the comfortable setting on the couch made it something worth drawing out. Bobby continued to follow his own whim, leaning over at times so he could steal a few quick kisses from Rogue before turning to a more upright position. While she was fondling her clit, he also reached over and fondled her breasts like he had done when they were making out. It added a more varied feel to this basic act. Through each variation, the sensations escalated. For Rogue, they escalated faster. Having her breasts and clit rubbed at the same time really helped bring her closer to her climax.

“Oh-ooh-oh-Ah’m getting close, Bobby! Ah feel it coming!” she exclaimed.

“Then you’re doing it right!” grinned Bobby.

Seeking more leverage as the feelings intensified, Rogue shifted her body around so that she was on her knees while leaning against the arm of the couch. This gave Bobby a nice view of her butt, which he had admired so much earlier. Without skipping a beat, he grabbed her by the hips and re-entered her pussy again. This time he thrust into her at a faster pace, his pelvis repeatedly against her butt with each motion. As he moved with greater vigor, he came closer to climaxing as well. However, Rogue beat him to the punch.

Now clinging to the arm of the couch firmly, she bucked her hips in sync with each of Bobby’s thrust. This drove his dick deeper into her pussy, providing that extra bit of force to send her beyond the brink. These most basic of motions lead to greater pleasures. As these pleasures surged through her body, Rogue threw her head back and let out a deep moan of bliss. After having gone through such elaborate feats to get her orgasm, it was almost a relief that she could still cum with this kind of basic stimulation. As her pussy contracted around Bobby’s dick, he had to slow his thrusted. Despite the extra tightness, he still hadn’t climaxed. This was not lost on Rogue even as she enjoyed the feeling.

“Dang...talk about going back to basics!” said Rogue, exhilarated by her release.

“Sticking to the basics does wonders,” said Bobby, who was still breathing hard, “Speaking of which...”

“You don’t have to say it, Bobby. Ah ain’t gonna be selfish. You did such a good job of reminding meh how simpler sex can be great. Now Ah’m gonna finish a job of mah own!”

Bobby was too dazed to understand her meaning at first, but he quickly picked up on her intent. With her pussy still throbbing from her orgasm, Rogue pulled back from him and turned around. She practically pounced on Bobby, pushing him down into a sitting position so that he was leaning back against the arm on the other side of the couch. She then quickly crawled up on top of him in a very feline way, grabbing a hold of his hardened dick in the process. It was now soaked with her feminine juices, allowing her to lightly jerk him off a bit. Upon seeing his content reaction, she took it a step further and trailed her lips down his chest and stomach.

“We’ve successfully established that basic sex can feel pretty dang good,” she said playfully, “So why not apply the same logic to blowjobs?”

“Sounds so very logical,” said Bobby, moaning a bit at the way she was rubbing his dick.

“Ah ain’t gonna be too fancy. Ah’m just gonna get you what you need and we’ll see if that’s good enough.”

Rogue licked her lips and went to work, devouring his cock in a fluid motion. She didn’t attempt to show off any deep-throating skills or swirl her tongue in some elaborate motion. She just bobbed her head up and down, sucking him in a steady yet firm manner. Bobby quickly relaxed under this invigorating feeling, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes so Rogue could prove her point.

“Ohhhhh fuck! Keep doing it, Rogue! I’m almost ready! Just don’t stop whatever you do!” he moaned.

Rogue’s lips kept trailing along the full length of his member. Her simple sucking was more than enough to get him to his climax. She didn’t have to do it for very long. Bobby had already worked up the feeling during their sex. She felt the veins on his shaft throb as he approached. When he finally got his release, he let out a sharp gasp as he blew his load of fluids. Rogue didn’t stop sucking. She let him unload his manly fluids right into her mouth. Since this all started with food to begin with, it seemed fitting. She looked up at his content expression as she lightly sucked a bit longer, making sure she got every drop.

Once she extracted the last of it, she swallowed and rose up. Bobby remained in a sitting position, leaning back on the arm of the couch in a very content manner. Rogue did the same, returning to the other end and sitting back in a similar position. The warm daze of sexual bliss lingered for a moment. When Bobby finally opened his eyes, he shared another warm smile with Rogue. This back-to-basics approach had been good for them. It served as a fitting reminder that sex was still enjoyable even in its simplest form.

“A job well done if that’s not too crude a term!” said Bobby in utter satisfaction.

“Crude being relative for some folk more than others,” Rogue quipped.

“Point taken,” he said with a chuckle, “But can we at least say we made our point?”

“Definitely!” she replied with a warm smile, “It’s a point that needed to be made and Ah can’t thank you enough for going outta your way to make it for meh, Bobby. You may be immature, but you know the value of a good fuck!”

“Hey, the day we stop appreciating the simplest pleasures of life is the day we all join the Brotherhood,” said Bobby.

“Lord knows we don’t need that. There’s a time and a place for the more elaborate stuff. For all we know, some of the others are already taking part in some much kinkier shit!”

“We can only imagine.”

* * *

**Hades Chamber**

“This is so wrong, yet so awesome,” said an overly eager Roberto de Costa.

“I’m sure it’s more wrong than we’ll ever be comfortable with. I just don’t care enough to dwell on it at the moment,” said an equally eager David Allerdyce.

The two young mutants had enjoyed numerous opportunities to indulge their raging hormones since this ritual began. It was a real fantasy come true, freely engaging in sex with their fellow teammates without fear of complications or emotional entanglement. It also provided opportunities to act out fantasies that were often confined to the realm of perverse imagination. More often than not, Emma Frost was involved in those fantasies. As a woman who openly flaunted her sexuality even among her students, it was difficult not to imagine her in a sexually charged fantasy. Now in her role as the nymph of penance, fantasy had become reality.

“I hope you boys aren’t just going to stand there and drool. These ropes are chaffing my wrists,” said Emma Frost in an overly bemused tone.

“Sorry, Miss Frost. Please understand what a big moment this is for us,” said Prodigy sheepishly, “I don’t think any of us ever thought we could do something like this.”

“I hope you don’t hold it against us for just wanting to commit this to memory,” added Roberto.

“Make me wait much longer and I may just have to,” she said replied.

For once, her harsh tone didn’t particularly bother Prodigy and Roberto. This was not a classroom where she was in a position of authority. This particular chamber of the temple was among the less glamorous areas of this otherwise opulent structure. Amara informed them that this was an area reserved for rituals involving the god, Pluto. It was taboo in Greco-Roman traditions to acknowledge the god of the underworld openly so most rituals were conducted in secluded areas. This particular chamber had no windows, fairly dim lighting, and a rather macabre setting. Like many other chambers, there were frescoes along the walls. However, these frescoes depicted hellish imagery. They all surrounded stands of candles that bathed the chamber in an eerie twilight. In the center was a special bed where Emma Frost sat waiting for her latest act of penance.

It took a while to sink in for Prodigy and Roberto. The notion that they could have their way with this beautiful woman that was so intimidating aroused them almost as much as her perfect sink and surgically perfected breasts. After hearing how Julian acted out one of his twisted fantasies, the two young X-men decided to act out one of theirs. The setup was a basic exercise in bondage. They bound Emma’s wrists behind her back and did the same with her ankles, leaving her prone and submissive on the queen-sized bed. On a small stand next to them was a bottle of lubricant, some scented massage oil, and a few other accessories. As part of her role, she was poised to be the target of every lustful thought they ever had of her.

“I don’t know about you, Roberto, but I’m done admiring! I’m ready for some hands on learning with our teacher,” said Prodigy with a mischievous grin.

“I’m ready too, amigo!” said Roberto as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation, “So how do you want to begin?”

“Might I suggest a drool bucket so you don’t look so foolish?” said Emma dryly.

“Hey, I thought you were supposed to be in a submissive role, Miss Frost!” Prodigy pointed out.

“I am, but such a role doesn’t involve watching two students that I taught look foolish. Even in the presence of the epitome of feminine sexuality, I prefer you carry yourselves like men rather than immature boys.”

“Are you actually trying to teach us a lesson about our manhood at a time like this?” said Roberto with a raised eyebrow.

“I would prefer not to so I’m hoping you’ll prove me wrong. I’m bound, submissive, and naked. As such, I expect you boys to handle me like aspiring men.”

Only Emma Frost could sound so domineering in a submissive role. The two young mutants exchanged glances. This woman was expecting them to show her that they had grown into men under her tutelage. It was like an exam of sorts on top of their fantasy and they were intent on fulfilling both.

“You hear that, David? She wants us to show her that we’re men,” said Roberto intently.

“And she has to do anything we say so we may never have a better chance to prove it,” said Prodigy.

“Then let’s make the most of it! I say if we can make her scream in ecstasy, we’ll have proved ourselves.”

“In that case, let the proving begin!”

The two men practically pounced on Emma, surrounding her on both sides and eagerly groping her naked body. Roberto went right for her breasts while Prodigy went for her hips, leaning in and licking around the area just above her folds. Her skin felt every bit as pristine as it looked. There were no blemishes or marks, most likely a result of surgery during her Hellfire Club days. It felt so good on their hands and their lips that normal raging hormones turned to a sort of wild and uncontrolled lust.

“Ooh, I thought you two were going to be men. Not animals,” said Emma, shifting a bit as she felt their eager hands and lips on her body.

“We’re going to prove it, Miss Frost. But we’re also going to enjoy ourselves,” said Roberto while giving her breasts a hard squeeze.

“And to do that, we need you to play your part and resist the urge to criticize us,” said Prodigy, who was practically resting her head on her pelvis.

“Are you telling me to shut up?” she asked flatly.

“Isn’t part of being a man having manners around a beautiful woman?” Roberto quipped.

Emma grinned at such a coy response. It exuded a kind of manly confidence in the two young mutants that she had hoped to see. Even if they were groping and slobbering over her naked body, they had the right intent and she was willing to let them prove themselves.

The former White Queen fell silent and let Roberto and Prodigy enjoy her body. They groped and kissed around her breasts and hips a bit longer, which helped to entrench them in this a mindset of intense fanciful lust. After enjoying the simple touch of her naked skin, they decided to put some of their additional resources to good use. While giving Prodigy a chance to feel around her breasts, Roberto reached over to the table and retrieved a bottle of scented massage oil. With little regard for making a mess on the sheets, he opened the bottle poured it over her breasts and butt.

“Nice!” grinned Prodigy as he spread the oily substance over her naked body, “This should help get this bitch warmed up!”

“So much for manners,” muttered Emma.

“Says the woman who actually answered when Miss Grey asked what made you such a bitch,” quipped Roberto, “What was your response? Breeding or something?”

“Very appropriate, don’t you think?” snickered Prodigy.

Emma rolled her eyes. She had a feeling Jean would tell the others about that. It wasn’t meant to be serious, but it wasn’t meant to be a joke either. She never hid from such labels before. Now it was just taking on a very literal context.

Even if their choice of words were vulgar, the massage oil definitely helped heighten the mood. Roberto must have emptied out half the bottle, effectively covering her naked body with a nice layer of the viscous material from her neck all the way down to her feet. It gave her skin an even smoother feel while giving it a very sensual sheen in the dim light. The two young mutants took full advantage of this slick smoothness, showing even more eagerness as they smothered their hands around her body. It was much smoother this time, which actually helped Emma get aroused as well. At times the felt around her pussy, which helped get the blood flowing while aiding the growing moistness between her legs. They didn’t just feel with their hands either. They found other ways to enjoy the sensual touch of her body.

Since this brand of massage oil was edible, they started licking as well. Prodigy licked around her breasts and ample cleavage. Roberto licked around her feet and over her heart-shaped ass. The mango flavor of the oil made her akin to a delicious desert that they sought to devour. The more they tasted, the more they hungered for her.

“Mmm...you taste go good, Miss Frost!” said Roberto.

“I damn well better with all the cheap cologne you boys wear,” she remarked.

“Guess we can’t expect her to keep stay completely quiet this whole time,” said Prodigy, who was still focused on rubbing her breasts.

“Oh I’m sure we’ll find a way to silence her when the time is right,” grinned Roberto.

“You’re welcome to try.”

The two young mutants grinned mischievously as they took her up on that dare. Having sufficiently enjoyed touching Emma Frost’s once untouchable body, they were ready to exert their lust in other ways. Such much touching and tasting left both Roberto and Prodigy very aroused. Their dicks were now quite hard, but could stand to be a bit harder so they decided to coordinate.

“Since you seem to be enjoying her breasts so much, how about you titty fuck her while I give her mouth something to do aside from talking?” Roberto suggested.

“Works for me,” said Prodigy with a casual shrug.

They asserted themselves more aggressively, shoving Emma onto the bed so that she was lying on her back with her arms still restrained behind her. It was a bit uncomfortable, but she endured it while the two young mutants got into position. Roberto maneuvered himself to her side while Prodigy hovered over top of her with both feet at her sides and squatted down so that his dick was right in line with her breasts. As he started kneading her voluptuous mounds again in preparation, Roberto grabbed Emma’s head and turned it to her right so he could shove his dick right into her face. Emma, maintaining her role as a submissive, instinctively opened her mouth and took in his length.

“Yeah! Suck that dick, teacher!” said Roberto intently.

“How is it, Roberto?” asked Prodigy.

“Oh man, her mouth is as good at sucking dick as it is as belittling us!”

“Damn, that’s saying a lot! Let’s see if her breasts are just as good.”

Having added extra oil to Emma’s famously large breasts, Prodigy slid his hardened penis between them and mashed them together. It made for a tight, intoxicating feeling around his member. Since her breasts were surgically enhanced, they felt harder compared to normal breasts. In some ways that helped because it made for a much tighter fit between them. It allowed him to rock his hips, working his cock between her breasts in a smooth motion. Titty fucking Emma Frost was a fantasy of many male students, but the real thing hardly did justice to such a fantasy.

As Prodigy eagerly glided his dick between Emma’s breasts, Roberto played with her platinum blond hair while he humped her face. He didn’t work it with the same intensity as Prodigy, allowing Emma to do most of the work. She demonstrated some advanced oral sex skills, most likely another relic from her days in the Hellfire Club. She deep-throated his cock with ease, using her tongue to skillfully swirl around the base and over the tip. She knew how to suck with just the right amount of pressure. He and many other students imagined she would be good at this, but no one could have imagined it feeling this good.

The more Emma Frost’s body exceeded their fantasies, the more fervent the two young mutants became. Roberto and Prodigy were practically seething with lust. Their dicks now rock hard with arousal, they lost themselves in a daze of sexual hunger. This was a woman who was always hard on her students. While they never doubted she cared for them, they never got a chance to be hard with her. There was a temptation to get downright rough with her, but they didn’t let it get that far. Like Emma had told them, they were men and not animals. And after bathing in this burning lust for a while, they were ready to finish the job.

“Ahhh fuck! I don’t know about you, man! But I’m ready for some pussy!” said Prodigy intently.

“Really? You don’t want to get a blow-job first?” said Roberto, who seemed content to let Emma keep sucking, “It’s pretty awesome!”

“I’m sure it is, but I bet her pussy is better!”

“Only one way to find out, I guess,” he said with a phony sigh, “But if you’re going to take her pussy, I’m going to fuck her ass!”

“A little double penetration action? Deal!”

Prodigy and Roberto reluctantly pulled themselves away from Emma’s body so they could reposition her. It allowed the former White Queen to catch her breath for a moment after Roberto pulled his dick out of her mouth. The shift came as a relief of sorts. Laying on her back with her hands tied behind her was getting a bit uncomfortable. To accommodate their insatiable lusts, they turned her over. Prodigy got on his back this time while Roberto made his way around towards Emma’s legs. Along the way he grabbed a bottle of lubricant, the sight of her perfect ass looking more appealing by the second. Once he got behind her, he undid the ropes restraining Emma’s angles.

“There...that should make this easier on all of us,” said Roberto as he and Prodigy guided her into position.

“Relatively speaking, of course,” said Emma dryly, “You do realize if both of you fuck my holes at once and fail to make me cum, it’ll be a horrendous blow to your masculinity.”

“Thanks for the reminder, Miss Frost,” said Prodigy, trying not to get too discouraged by her harsh words.

“Even though reminders like that are a minor buzzkill,” said Roberto as he opened up the bottle of lubricant.

“What would you have me do? Point out your shortcomings while you’re in the middle of fucking me?”

“Well we’d like to avoid that, which is why I made sure Amara had one of these in stock.”

While Roberto was getting ready to lube up Emma’s ass, Prodigy reached over towards the table and retrieved a ball gag. Emma had made it clear that she her submissiveness didn’t extend to that legendary wit of hers. So in the spirit of seizing this teenage-fantasy-of-a-lifetime, Prodigy practically shoved the gag into Emma’s mouth and secured it.

“Mmf!” grunted Emma as her words were muffled.

“There! Much better!” said Prodigy.

“You know she can still use her telepathy, don’t you?” Roberto reminded him.

“She could, but not if we fuck her to the point where she can’t think straight!”

“Duly noted,” he snickered, “Then we’ll just have to be extra manly!”

The two young mutants continued to adjust Emma’s body so that she was in the perfect position. With her mouth gagged, Prodigy grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his pelvis and leaning forward with her breasts pressing right up against his chest. This allowed his hardened member to rub around the outer opening of her vagina. It gave Roberto a clearer view of her butt. With some lube in hand, he smeared some of the slippery fluid around her anal opening. As he did this, he rubbed a little on his dick as well to make sure he stayed hard and was sufficiently lubricated. Once ready, the two young mutants prepared to fulfill the last part of their fantasy.

“You ready on your end, Roberto?” asked Prodigy.

“She’s all lubed up and ready to go!” said Roberto, giving Emma’s butt a light slap in anticipation.

“What about you, Miss Frost? Are you ready?” he asked casually.

“Mmfmm,” she replied with a bemused look on her face.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” grinned Prodigy.

“Then let’s get to work on this bitch!” said Roberto eagerly, “Come on! We’ll enter her at the same time!”

The wait was finally over. Fantasy could finally become reality for the two lucky teenagers. Prodigy reached down and grabbed hold of Emma’s waist while Roberto grabbed onto her ass. After some brief coordination, one dick was at her pussy and the other was at her anus. Now ready to fully expend their lust, the two young mutants thrust into Emma Frost.

“Holy shit! Her pussy is really hot!” exclaimed Prodigy.

“Ooh her ass is really tight! It’s better than I ever thought it could be!” said Roberto with equal enthusiasm.

“Mmm!” moaned Emma through the gag.

“I think that means she likes it too!” Prodigy surmised, “So let’s give it to her!”

With sexual energy beyond their years, Prodigy and Roberto began fucking Emma Frost. Prodigy used his grip on Emma’s waist to move her body laterally, working her pussy along the length of his dick in the process. He also shifted his legs a bit so he could thrust upwards into her, adding more force so he could feel the full length of her womanly depths. It was a bit tricky with Roberto in the way, who was a lot more vigorous with his body movements. He kept a firm grip on her butt as he eagerly jerked his hips back and forth, driving his dick into her ass as far as he could push it. With her arms still bound behind her back, all Emma could do was move her body in accord with their whims. Their deep grunts mixed with her muffled moans, creating a messy mesh of sex that was more raw than any fantasy.

At first Prodigy and Roberto were content to just hammer away, enjoying the simple feeling of filling Emma Frost’s holes. But after a while, they steadied the pace of their humping and focused this wild outburst of sexual energy. They could have just callously fucked her, but they didn’t. It offered her a sense of reassurance while allowing her to enjoy this feeling as well. Her students may have been young, but they carried themselves admirably. They worked in unison to fuck her in a way that was pleasurable for her as well as them. It showed to Emma that they took the task of proving their manhood seriously.

“Oh yeah! Oh yeah! We’re giving it! And she’s taking it!” exclaimed Roberto through hard grunts.

“Ahhh fuck! I love it! Her pussy...so hot!” panted Prodigy.

Emma’s muffled moans continued to mix with their grunts. The way she was tensing her vaginal and rectal muscles with each thrust showed she was into it. They alternated between periods where they both thrust their dicks into her at the same time and periods where they would alternate their thrusts. Such collective thrusting filled Emma with surges of pleasure. There were times when their inexperience showed and their movements were a bit uncomfortable, but they kept the rhythm going and made sure it lasted so she could bear the full extent of their lusts.

Roberto and Prodigy sought to savor this collective fuck for as long as they could. They knew it was highly unlikely they would ever get another chance like this with Emma Frost. The best they could do was make this experience memorable. At times they completely sandwiched her between their bodies with Roberto leaning on top of her and really allowing her voluptuous form to mesh with hers. They also allowed her to rise up at times so that Prodigy wasn’t bearing so much weight. It also allowed him to fondle her breasts while he thrust up into her. They continued to coordinate, working Emma’s body in lateral motion so she plunged back down on both their dicks. When they wanted to mix it up, they held her in place so they could each just pound into her on their own accord. Emma seemed to really like it when they showed their strength. They did this more and more as they held back their own orgasm at times so they could get her to have one as well. It was only proper as good men.

After numerous periods of fucking Emma at different angles and rates, they heard her muffled moans growing more intense. It eventually got to a point where it was clear even through the ball gag that she was getting close to her orgasm. Since they were getting too close to hold back as well, they shifted their bodies again for the final push.

“You-you hear that? I think our teacher is trying to tell us something!” said Prodigy, who could see the shifting expressions on her face.

“Is she...trying to...criticize us again?” grunted Roberto, who was still focused on thrusting his cock into her ass.

“No...I think she’s saying...she’s ready to cum!”

“Really? Then I guess...that means we should get ready too!” said the Brazilian mutant.

In preparation for this final outburst of lust, Roberto grabbed Emma by her thighs and used some of his solar strength to pull her up so that she was fully elevated from the bed. Prodigy rose up with her, attacking her breasts with his lips while he hungrily thrust up up into her pussy while propped on his knees. With each thrust, Roberto worked her up and down so that his dick kept slithering within her ass. She was once again sandwiched between them, her flesh surrounded by these two aspiring young men. This along with their more desperate thrusting sent her to the brink of orgasm.

“Mmf! Mmf! Mmmmm!” moaned Emma through the gag.

“Ohhh I can feel her pussy getting tighter!” moaned Prodigy, “I think she’s cumming!”

“Then let’s cum too! I can’t hold it back any longer!” grunted Roberto.

When Emma climaxed, they both felt it. She threw her head back and let out cry that was loud even with the ball gag. As waves of pleasure surged through her body, the muscles in her pussy and ass both throbbed. It let Prodigy and Roberto know that it was okay for them to finish the job.

Shortly after Emma’s orgasm, Prodigy climaxed next. He practically squeezed her breasts as he thrust up into her with desperate fervor. When he blew his load, he nearly fell over backwards as he pushed his cock up deep into her pussy to deposit his load of manly fluids. As he lingered inside her, Roberto released his load as well. He gripped her thighs firmly as he let out a moan of ecstasy, ejaculating a thick stream of his fluid into her anal depths. Like Prodigy, he lingered inside her. They were both somewhat reluctant to pull out because they wanted to commit this feeling to memory. When they finally did, they each fell back on the bed and let Emma settle between them.

“Meu Deus...” said Roberto breathlessly, now resting on his side.

“Is that Brazilian for that was fucking amazing?!” said an equally content Prodigy as he casually laid on his back.

“Brazilians speak Portuguese, asshole,” he replied in a dazed tone.

“Fair enough,” Prodigy shrugged, “If you know of a way to say how great fucking Emma Frost is, I’d love to hear it!”

“I’ll let you know if I come up with something.”

The two young men couldn’t help but feel accomplished at what they just did. They had sex with Emma Frost, their teacher and the X-men’s resident vixen. There had been many fantasies surrounding this woman and they had a chance to act it out. It was enough to make an already amazing ritual even more memorable.

“So...you think we proved our manhood?” asked Roberto.

“I don’t know. Why don’t we ask her?” said Prodigy casually.

Reaching over towards where Emma Frost was lying on her side, he undid the ball gag. As soon as it was off, the former White Queen took a moment to adjust her jaw before addressing her two students.

“If you’re expecting me to compare your sex skills one of Nova Roma’s resident gods, you’re going to be severely disappointed,” she said, sounding remarkably assertive for a woman who just had an orgasm.

“Even our egos aren’t that inflated after sex, Miss Frost,” laughed Roberto.

“But we would like an answer. You did say you wanted us to prove ourselves,” said Prodigy.

“Fine,” she sighed, “If I had to grade you on your masculinity, I’d give you a B.”

“Just a B?” said Roberto in protest.

“Okay, I’ll make it a B+ because you both took the time to give me a nice orgasm. You didn’t have to. You could have just fucked me, filled my holes, and left me here gagged and bound for my next horny student.”

“But we didn’t,” Prodigy pointed out, “We did make an effort to ensure you enjoyed yourself, Miss Frost.”

“And that is the mark of a true man. It’s good to know that you’ve taken some of my lessons seriously in addition to fantasizing about me naked.”

Emma was back to her usual harsh tone. Prodigy and Roberto didn’t expect anything less from her. This coarse assessment was probably the most praise they would get from her. However, after having lived out one of their fantasies with her, they were more than willing to accept it. They would probably never get an opportunity like this again. Except now instead of just fantasies, they had these fond memories to cherish for the rest of their lives.

“Now that we got that out of the way, would one of you mind untying me?” she asked in a bemused tone.

“Aw, do we have to?” teased Roberto.

“If you want your brain matter intact, yes,” said the former White Queen in a more assertive tone, “I know you’re enjoying this. You probably won’t be the last ones either. I still have a role to fulfill. And I’d like to carry out the rest of these nymph duties so I can indulge some of my own fantasies. They may not be as perverse as teenage boys, but I assure you they’re worth indulging.”

* * *

**Up next: Warriors mix sex and sparring while others attempt to take the ritual to exotic new heights**


	13. New Heights

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 13: New Heights**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Ares Chamber**

“Are you sure you’re ready for me, Psylocke? You’re about to face the skill of a real Apache warrior,” said Warpath in a deep, ominous tone.

“I’m a hard-nosed Brit in the body of a real ninja assassin,” quipped Betsy Braddock, matching his tone with equal intensity, “I could reasonably ask you the same thing, but I’d rather just skip the taunting and assume we’re ready.”

Betsy and Warpath stared each other down with burning intent. They were ready to go at it. They had cleared some space in a chamber dedicated to the Greco-Roman god of war, moving aside any statues or furniture. What they were about to do was going to be physical, chaotic, and possibly a little painful. But in the spirit of this ritual, they were ready and willing to push some boundaries in the name of exploring new levels of sexual bliss. In order to achieve such bliss, Betsy and Warpath were set to engage in a special kind of foreplay.

“In that case, stand and defend yourself!” shouted Warpath.

“Why defend when attacking is so much more fun!” grinned Betsy.

With the skill and intensity of warriors, Warpath and Betsy began their foreplay. However, it wasn’t the kind of foreplay that involved traditional gestures of affection. It involved the two of them attacking one another armed with wooden swords. They weren’t naked like they had been since the beginning of the ritual either. They were each wearing a special toga that Amara had provided, courtesy of the temple guards. These togas were in two pieces. The top part was like a tunic with knots on the shoulders. The bottom part was an underwear-like garment tied at the back. Such a design worked perfectly for this little sexual contest of theirs. The object wasn’t to incapacitate the opponent. The object was to undress them. Whoever undressed their opponent first had to play a submissive role. As skilled fighters, Warpath and Betsy had too much pride to accept such a role.

“Hyaa! You’re doing down, Warpath...on me that is once I undress you!” yelled Betsy with a determined grunt.

“Ungh! Is that all you want me to do?” grunted the Native American mutant as he blocked her incoming sword swipe, “I can think of something _much_ kinkier! I’ll show you once I undress you first!”

The two warriors attacked with all the intensity of a real mission. Betsy went on the early offensive, using her agility and speed to counter Warpath’s size and strength advantage. She slashed her sword with speed and precision, getting a feel for her opponent’s defenses. Warpath stood his ground, blocking her slashes and using his body-weight to shove her back so that she couldn’t get in a more focused strike. He tried throwing in some counter-slashes of his own, but was unable to match Betsy’s ninja-like reflexes. She showed considerable flexibility in how she bent back and ducked under a swipe limbo-style before falling to into a full split to hit in low. It put him off balance for a moment and for all he knew it was her way of showing off what she was capable of both during a battle and during sex. Whatever her reason, she raised the stakes considerably.

Warpath allowed Betsy to wear herself out a bit with her speed attacks. When it looked like she was short of breath, he began a more aggressive attack of his own. As she moved in for a swipe at the knot on his shoulder, he performed a half-spin and shoulder-tackled her. This caused her to stumble back, but she stayed on her feet due to her ninja-like balance. This proved somewhat detrimental because it allowed Warpath a clearer target as he countered with a focused attack of his own, going right for the knot on her left shoulder. This time, Betsy couldn’t avoid it. He got his wooden sword right under and in a swift motion, undid it so that the upper-left part of her toga fell slightly to reveal her waiting cleavage.

“That’s one for me,” grinned Warpath, “Feeling drafty yet, Betsy?”

Despite this blow, Betsy grinned as well and prepared a counter of her own. Warpath immediately went for the other knot on her right shoulder, but he ended up being a bit overeager. He missed his mark due to Betsy’s agility and in his momentary lapse, she performed and acrobatic back-flip right over his head. While in mid-air, she used her wooden sword to undo the knot of his toga on his right shoulder. Warpath didn’t fully realize what happened until Betsy landed behind him and he quickly turned around to block her next blow.

“Why don’t you tell me, luv?” she taunted, “You look a little hot in that thing.”

“You think being fancy will help you win?” quipped the Apache warrior.

“It helps set the mood, don’t you think?”

Her taunting sounded more like seduction, which could have been another attempt at distraction. Warpath didn’t allow it to affect his focus. He blocked another round of Betsy’s swipes, this time focusing on not letting her get too acrobatic. He tried luring her back towards the wall. This way she would have less room to maneuver. She seemed to pick up on this and planned another counter. This time, Warpath was ready for it.

“Get ready to flaunt those pecs, Warpath!” she warned.

Using the nearby wall, Betsy pulled off another ninja-style attack. She used her speed and agility to literally run alongside the wall and pull off another back flip over the imposing warrior. Just as before, she went for the other knot in his toga. Unlike before, Warpath countered before she was even in the air. When it looked like he was going to slash at her, he ducked down so that the tip of her sword just missed his face. In the process, it also exposed her other shoulder. Seeing this, Warpath slashed upwards and undid the knot for her toga on her right shoulder. It happened so fast that Betsy didn’t realize it at first. Then when she landed on her feet, the top part of her toga fell right off. It exposed her breasts and left her quite perturbed.

“Now who’s flaunting?” said Warpath, “Just one left and you’re done!”

“You make it sound like you have the advantage,” Betsy retorted, still brimming with determination, “You may have me half-exposed, but now you’ll have to battle my sword and the sight of my ample boosom!”

“Still sounds like an advantage to me!”

“You can take the warrior out of the man, but you can’t take the man out of the warrior!”

Despite her exposed form, Betsy launched another bold attack. She was just as aggressive as last time, going right for the knots on Warpath’s shoulder and waist. He tried to play off that aggressiveness as he did before, using his body weight to shove her back and his endurance to outlast her. He was more defensive this time, focusing mostly on blocking her sword attacks rather than landing the winning blow. He was waiting for her to wear down enough to make his victory easier. Betsy made sure that this was a mistake on his part.

As Betsy was moving with her ninja-like agility, she made sure her motions were more chaotic than before. This caused her breasts to jiggle and bounce substantially. It should have been a disadvantage because this meant she wasn’t as smooth in her evasion tactics. However, in his defensive stance Warpath couldn’t help but notice her breasts. They were distracting him and he was doing his best not to show it. She made sure it was all but unavoidable when she lunged in close and delivered a couple of upward slashes, which put her breasts right in his face for a moment. It was at this moment when she made her move.

“Typical man,” she snickered.

Warpath was momentarily frozen by the sight of her breasts. It allowed Betsy to bring her wooden sword back down and strike the knot on his left shoulder, undoing it and causing the top part of the toga to fall. When Warpath sensed this, he quickly stumbled back and shook off the distraction.

“That was a dirty trick, Betsy,” he told her.

“But it worked,” she pointed out as she admired his exposed upper body, “I see you’ve been putting extra hours in the Danger Room.”

“You still have one left,” Warpath reminded her.

“So do you,” she retorted, “And I’ll be damned if my cooch is exposed before your dong!”

The two warriors were poised to make their final attack. The margin for error was non-existent now. Whoever struck the next blow would be victorious. Betsy and Warpath abandoned any notion of defense. Gripping their wooden swords intently, they let out determined grunts as they lunged towards one another in a full-fledged attack.

The slashes and swipes were more furious than before. Warpath used more strength, practically hammering at Betsy’s sword in an effort to knock it out of her hands. At one point he succeeded, but when he went for the finishing blow she pulled off a number of acrobatic handsprings and retrieved her sword before he could take advantage of her position. In his aggression, she managed to get behind a few times. She came dangerously close to getting in the final blow, but Warpath didn’t lose focus this time. He was able to pull off a few spin moves and use his sword to divert her attempts. A number of other close calls followed for each of them, but this battle quickly devolved into a stalemate.

“You’re sweating already!” said Betsy breathlessly as their swords remained locked in a bitter struggle, “You sure you’ll have enough energy when the time comes for me to dominate you?”

“Why? Is my manly musk making you wet?” quipped Warpath.

“A good fight always gets me in the mood! Which is why we need to end this now!”

“Agreed!”

Another attack ensued. This time they both went in for the finishing blow. After shoving each other off, they unleashed another barrage of slashes. They were so hard and fast that the wood on their swords started to splinter. It happened so fast that it tested the limits of their already enhanced reflexes. Time seemed to slow. Strategy and tactics gave way to pure warrior instinct. As skilled warriors, these instincts heightened the moment. The sweat and the exertion did actually take on a sexual component. It was a very extreme kind of foreplay, but in this moment of instinct the arousal was unavoidable.

In the end, Betsy and Warpath’s warrior instincts came to a head. After so much slashing and swiping, they each made one last daring move to get at each others’ waist where the final knots remained. After one particularly intense impact, they each pulled off an agile spin move. Betsy slipped under Warpath’s right arm while he altered his grip on his sword and pulled off a backwards stab motion. In a moment too fast for either of them to detect, the tip of Betsy’s sword slipped under the knot on Warpath’s lower toga and the tip of Warpath’s sword slipped under Betsy’s.

“Gotcha!” said Betsy in triumph.

“Right back at you, Little Miss Ninja!” said Warpath.

Instincts gave way to realization as the two warriors took a moment to see what had happened. They were both in a position to undress one another fully. In another test of reflexes, they finished their attack and pulled their swords back to effectively undo the knots. Both of their lower togas fell simultaneously. Betsy’s tightly shaped butt and pussy were exposed along with Warpath’s already partially erect penis. When they turned to face one another, they each got an eyeful of each others’ nude bodies. It made for a tense moment. There was no indication as to who won the right to be dominant over the other. They had both proven to be equals, meaning they would have to determine another means of settling this.

“Not bad...” said Warpath.

“Are you talking about my skills or my body?” asked Betsy.

“Can it be both?” he retorted.

“I hope you’re not trying to charm me into losing,” she said in a more serious tone, “That’s not how warriors settle a tie.”

“Was it a tie?”

“I don’t know. We each landed our finishing blow at the exact same moment. I couldn’t have timed it better if I used my telepathy and telekinesis.”

“Then how do you propose we settle it?” asked the Apache warrior in a deeper, more flirtatious tone, “Since swords clearly weren’t sufficient to determine who is the better warrior, we’ll have to try something else. Any ideas?”

“Oh I have one in particular,” said Betsy with a mischievous grin, “But I’m not sure if you can handle it.”

“Try me!”

Sexual instincts soon caught up with warrior instincts. The two warriors dropped their swords and attacked each other again, this time with physical blows of a different kind. Betsy practically pounced on Warpath, jumping up and aggressively throwing her arms and legs around him. Warpath smothered her in his powerful arms, pulling her into a powerful hold of sorts. Within each others’ strong grip, their lips clashed in a very forceful kiss. It wasn’t as passionate as it was determined. For them, the battle between them never ended. They couldn’t settle it with swords. So they were going to settle it with sex.

As Betsy forcibly thrust her tongue into his mouth, Warpath held her tightly by her hips and led her towards the wall. He practically pinned her up against it, allowing his muscular physique to mesh with her toned yet voluptuous body. Despite being pinned, Betsy made clear that she was not the submissive one. With her legs locked around his waist, she held him in a vice of sorts from which he could not escape. She also dug her nails into his shoulders, matching the force with which he pinned her. This valiant show of lust and fighting instinct escalated in the way they kissed. They were practically devouring one another’s lips, aggressively tasting one another’s flesh. All this fervent touching along with the energy they worked up from the heat of battle left them very aroused.

“You fought me like a warrior, Warpath. Now fuck me like one!” said Betsy, practically demanding him with her tone.

“Oh I’ll fuck you alright! I’ll fuck you to the point of surrender and make you beg for more while I’m at it!” said Warpath, matching and exceeding the intensity of her tone.

“Don’t just tell me! Show me!” she dared.

Still breathing heavily from their battle, Warpath accepted Betsy’s challenge and began this new round of combat. He captured her lips again, this time shoving his tongue into her mouth while he pinned her harder up against the wall. In doing so, he was able to adjust his legs a bit so that he could position his dick right at the entrance of her pussy. Betsy made him work for it, overcoming the grip she had on him with her own legs to get at just the right angle. He was able to do so and in a show of his own lower-body strength, he bent his knees and thrust his fully erect dick up into her moist pussy.

“Ohhhhhhh bloody fuck!” Betsy cried out, “Come on, luv! Give it to me! Don’t you _dare_ hold back!”

“Wasn’t planning to!” grinned the Native American mutant.

Warpath attacked Betsy’s pussy with the same focus and intensity that he had with his sword. Using the wall as leverage and his warrior strength as fuel for his lust, he roughly pounded into her tight depths. He was not as gentle or careful with her as he was with other woman. Betsy was a warrior. She could handle this or at least she boasted that she could. He would prove her right or wrong while fucking her into submission.

Their forceful kissing soon gave way to powerful grunts. They weren’t unlike the grunts that had filled the chamber during their initial battle. Betsy’s body grinded up against the wall, slithering along the polished marble as Warpath worked his member in and out of her pussy. He really put his legs into it, driving his manhood up deep into her. It was definitely uncomfortable at first, the way he stretched her inner walls with such force. But being the flexible warrior she was, Betsy adjusted and started soaking up the pleasure. As it intensified, she tensed her leg muscles in accord with each thrust while raking her nails along his muscular back. Like him, she wasn’t gentle. Were his skin not so durable, she definitely would have left marks. It made for a very rough if not reckless kind of sex.

Betsy allowed Warpath to hammer away for a good long while, showing off his sexual aptitude and venting his determined lust. He was pretty good at fucking her hard while holding back his climax. She could have tested his endurance, holding back her own orgasm to see which one of them broke first. However, denying themselves such pleasure after having already exhausted so much energy during their battle seemed needlessly draining. Betsy allowed her body to soak up every feeling. She closed her eyes and focused on reaching her peak. She kept holding on while Warpath vigorously fucked her. When she sensed he was short of breath, she launched a counterattack of sorts.

“Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah! You want to make me cum, luv? You want to make me scream?!” she seethed.

“I-I-I can do it! I’ll...show you!” grunted Warpath, now practically gasping for air.

“You sound winded,” she said mischievously, “Well if you’re not going to give it, then I guess I’m going to have to take it!”

Using his breathlessness to her advantage, Betsy released her grip from his arm and pushed back from the wall. It caught Warpath a little off-balance so he couldn’t keep her pinned. As soon as they were away from the wall, Betsy grabbed onto his shoulders and rose up off him. Armed with this new-found leverage, she pushed him over to one of the tables they had set aside before the initial battle. Warpath almost tripped over it, falling back on his arms with his legs still draped over it. Betsy didn’t let him get up from this position though. She jumped him again, getting up on the table and squatting over his still erect dick. She kept him pinned by placing her hands on his chest and pushing back for more leverage. Upon positioning her pelvis over his, she slammed her hips down against his to drive his penis back up into her vagina.

“Yeah! That’s what I want!” seethed Betsy, “Now it’s my turn, warrior! Take it! Take this tight pussy!”

“Ohhhh fuck Betsy!” moaned the Native American warrior.

Now she was the one leading this rough, combat-style sex. She moved her hips with the same vigor that Warpath had demonstrated earlier, practically hammering her pelvis against his as she worked his erect cock in and out of her depths. The Apache warrior kept leaning back on his arms, watching as Betsy rode him with an intensity befitting of any battle. He actually found himself admiring her determined intent. It was the mark of a real warrior. All he could do was hold on, maintain control over his climax until Betsy proved her worth.

She ended up humping him for only about half as long as he had before. Betsy craved her climax and kept pushing to reach that special peak while maintaining her hold on him. As it got closer, she increased the pace with which she moved her hips. She also really tensed her vaginal muscles, as if to try and make him climax before her. In this, she didn’t succeed. However, she did eventually succeed at getting the orgasm she wanted. When she felt it, she dug her nails into his chest again and slammed her hips down as hard as she could.

“Ooh here it, comes! I’m going to cum! I’m going to-ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Betsy cried out.

The skilled warrior closed her eyes and threw her head back as a surge of pleasure filled her body. Her inner muscles throbbed as fluids spasmed from her pussy, coating Warpath’s dick as it remained deep inside her. Since he was still catching his breath, he continued to admire her orgasmic form. However, he wasn’t ready to end this battle just yet.

“You think this makes you the victor?” asked Warpath with a half-grin.

“I got the orgasm...I got the victory,” said Betsy, trying not to sound too dazed.

“Not quite,” he said mischievously, “You tried to make me cum. You failed.”

“I...still feel like the victor,” she said with a wry grin.

“Then there’s only one way for me to balance this out...I’m going to make you cum again before I get mine!”

“How is that going to make us even?” she said skeptically.

“Wait until you see how I do it!”

He didn’t wait for Betsy to give demands this time. Brimming with renewed lust and determination, she rose up and surrounded her in his powerful arms again. She was still clearly dazed and in no position to escape his grasp. She didn’t make an effort either. She allowed him to prove himself, lifting her up off the table and off his dick in the process. He then turned her around and bent her over the same table, grabbing a firm hold of her hips and keeping them slightly elevated so she had to hold onto the side of the table for support.

“A good warrior doesn’t just rely on skill alone. A good warrior gets creative in seeking victory,” Warpath explained in a manly tone, “Sometimes that also means having a detailed understanding of human anatomy.”

“Does that mean you’re going to get back to fucking me or what?” asked Betsy, still panting from her orgasm.

“Amongst other things,” he said intently.

Shifting his grip to her thighs, Warpath parted Betsy’s legs slightly before jamming his dick back into her pussy. She was still a little sore from her climax, but she was more than capable of enduring. This time Warpath wasn’t as forceful with his thrusts as before. He was focused and thorough, not unlike he had been during the latter parts of their earlier battle. He didn’t just rely on his thrusting power either. While he was working his manhood in and out of her depths, he slipped his right hand between her legs and started manipulating her swollen clit with his fingers. This sent a new surge of sensation through Betsy’s body. She quickly realized he wasn’t just rubbing it for the sake of doing so. There was real technique involved, as if he was using his strength to subtly exert more pressure on the sensitive nerves.

“Ooh James! What-what in the bloody hell are you doing with your hand?!” she exclaimed.

“Want me to stop?” asked Warpath, grinning at her response.

“Fuck no!”

Encouraged by her response, Warpath kept adding pressure to her clit while thrusting into her with more concentrated fervor. He had been close to climaxing a few times earlier, but he held back for the sake of enduring this battle. Now he was through holding back. He thrust harder with more extended motions, really enjoying the way Betsy’s inner muscles slid along his length. It soon turned into a race of sorts. He needed to make Betsy cum again before he did and he had every intention of coming out victorious.

Warpath vigorously fucked Betsy almost as long as he did during the first round. He was on the attack, rocking her body and the table with it. His labored breathing was laced with lust. Her pussy, which was still dripping with her fluids, felt so hot and tight around his dick. Betsy had to hold onto the sides, rising up slightly so her breasts could sway to the forceful thrusts. Warpath also elevated her right thigh slightly, allowing him to pump into her at an angle and stimulate a few extra sensitive areas. This in addition to the pressure he put on her clit sent her to the brink of another orgasm. She didn’t resist or make Warpath work harder for it. She clearly wanted it bad and just he was getting close, she let out more intense cries of ecstasy.

“Ohhhh I’m cumming again! You-you’re really going to make me cum again!” she exclaimed.

“Uh-uh-oh yeah! Gonn make you cum! Then I’m gonna fill you with mine!” Warpath grunted through more labored breaths.

When Betsy’s second climax hit, her lower back arched and her inner muscles throbbed like they did before. It wasn’t as intense as before, but it was still a potent orgasm that would leave any skilled warrior impressed. As Warpath felt this throbbing around his manhood, he delivered a few more rapid thrusts to send himself over the edge. When he finally got his release, he let out a war cry of sorts as he shoved his manhood in deep so he could line her insides with his fluids. It made for a feeling that was as pleasurable as it was victorious.

The two warriors lingered in their position, soaking up the feeling and gasping for air from so much exertion. Between their initial battle and the sexual battle that ensued, Warpath and Betsy were quite drained. Now covered in sweat, they carefully parted and fell to the floor in a fit of exhaustion. They ended up sitting back against the nearby wall near where they had been going at it earlier. They both moved a bit gingerly after such an extensive battle. Yet like real warriors, they exuded an aura of accomplishment.

“Bloody hell...that was some battle,” said a dazed Betsy, now resting her head against Warpath’s shoulder.

“That’s for sure,” he agreed with his back against the wall while he caught his breath, “So...who was the victor?”

“Does it matter at this point?” she questioned, “We both ended up dominating each other on some levels.”

“I’d say it matters. A battle can’t have two winners, but it can have two losers,” Warpath pointed out.

“If losing means hot sex and multiple orgasms, I’ll take it this time and you should too...unless, of course, you want a rematch.”

“Seriously? As in right now?”

“Heavens no! We’ve other battles to fight with other warriors in this ritual, remember?” said Betsy jokingly, “As much as I’ve enjoyed testing my skills against your well-endowed figure, I would rather not obsess over one apparent draw.”

“But if later on after we’ve exhausted those other warriors as you say, would you be up for it?”

“Definitely!” she said with a grin, “When you can mix a good fight with great sex, that’s definitely a battle worth having!”

Warpath and Betsy shared a friendly laugh. Even if this battle of theirs yielded no winners, it proved to be a fulfilling struggle if that was even an appropriate term. As X-men they always pushed one another to be better, but they never had a chance to push each other like this. It was unorthodox and bizarre in many ways, yet it succeeded while being immensely satisfying in so many ways.

* * *

**Dormitories**

Elixir had been doing okay for himself with this ritual. Ever since it began, his unique powers that allowed him to control his biology and that of others proved quite useful. It made for sex that was not just intense, but very fulfilling sex. Part of this ritual was to appreciate the deeper aspects of the sensual that went beyond the insertion of one body part into another. Such appreciation was easier when he could trigger just the right biological responses at will. In the room he set up as sort of his personal sexual den, he carried himself with such confidence that it almost felt like he was cheating.

“The gods must have made this ritual with me in mind,” Elixir said to himself as he straightened out the sheets in preparation for his next biological exercise, “I’m just too good at this! I wonder if Amara needs a champion for this ritual or something?”

“I’m sure she manages just fine without it,” came a voice from his bedroom door.

Only so many voices could bring him down from this confident high of his. One of those was that of Danielle Moonstar, his legal guardian and pseudo-mentor. She was someone with which he shared an awkward sort of tension. Pretty much every authority figure in his life had rejected him. First the Reavers disavowed him after he was exposed as a mutant. Then his parents disowned him both literally and figuratively. So the idea of accepting another authority figure, especially one who wasn’t much older than him, never sat well.

“I get the impression that you’ve been avoiding eye-contact with me. That’s saying quite a bit since I haven’t had any clothes on since this all started,” said Danielle as she made her way into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Are you saying I’m wrong for not wanting to admire the nudity of the other girls on the team before I admire yours?” he quipped.

“I’m tempted. Most of the other boys aren’t as discriminating.”

“Most of the other boys don’t have circumstances that involve teammates being legal guardians.”

“Are you really going to use that as an excuse?”

“Why shouldn’t I? It’s not like you’ve used it against me in other non-sexual situations.”

“I try to avoid it. I try to be understanding.”

“Let’s face it, Dani. You have a better understanding with animals than you ever had with me,” said Elixir, who only reluctantly made eye-contact with her.

“It’s not like you made it easy for me,” the Native American girl pointed out, “I’m hoping that being in a bedroom naked during a sex ritual will help because nothing else seems to work.”

Danielle had a knack for putting Elixir on the spot. Even when he was riding high from all this sexual indulgence, she kept him grounded even when he didn’t like it. This only made things more awkward. She attempted to settle things down. She casually sat down on the bed that Elixir had just made. As she leaned back on her arms slightly, she watched Elixir divert his gaze again so he could make more arrangements. He started putting away the candles he had used earlier and various other accessories used to enhance the room’s ambiance. Such decorations were meant for the girls he wanted to bed. With her, he just wasn’t as enthusiastic.

“Talk to me, Josh. Are you going to keep being difficult or what?” asked Danielle in a sincere tone.

“I guess that depends on what the _what_ entails,” he muttered as he put away some sex toys.

“I’m serious, Josh.”

“Therein lies the problem, Dani. You’re always serious. You’re always focused. You handle everything the X-men throw at you without complaining or losing your mind. You don’t rock the boat. You don’t get emotionally entangled. You handle drama without making a scene.”

“And that’s a problem?” she said in confusion.

“Maybe not for the others. Remember, you’re not their legal guardian.”

“I know. You’ve pointed that out to me twice already.”

“Well I think it’s a point worth reinforcing!” said Elixir, showing a bit of frustration as he finally turned around to face her, “You’re probably the most mature member of the New Mutants. Hell, you’re one of the most mature members of the X-men. That’s why you’re a co-leader. That’s why everyone respects you.”

“Except you,” she pointed out.

“Did I say I didn’t?”

“You implied it.”

“You see? There it is again. You talk like you’re not young, vulnerable, and messed up like the rest of us. When I look at you, I honestly can’t imagine you ever having to grow up. It’s like you were born a mature adult and you expect me to be the same way.”

“Did I ever say I wanted you to be like that?” Danielle asked honestly.

“You implied it,” he quipped, turning her own words against her.

Danielle shifted under Elixir’s scrutiny. He clearly had this on his mind for quite a while. Maybe the wine and sex had finally loosened his tongue. His tone was somewhat harsh, but that didn’t make his sentiment wrong.

By now, Elixir had run out of things to occupy himself in the room. He could still feel Danielle’s gaze on him. It wasn’t as harsh or critical as it had been in the past. He managed to turn back and face her. Some brief awkwardness followed. Danielle looked as serious and as mature as ever, even without her clothes on. Yet she also seemed more relaxed. Through the awkwardness, she lightly patted the area next to her on the bed.

“Come on, Josh. Sit with me,” she told him.

“You’re not going to give me a spanking, are you?” he asked warily.

“Of course not,” she assured him.

“That was a joke, you know? Given the nature of this, anyone else would have made fetish comment or something.”

“Contrary to what you may think, I do understand humor. I was just hoping to save it for when the wine makes us too horny to be serious,” said Danielle.

“Really? Does that mean you’re not horny right now?”

“Are you going to question my level of intoxication or are you going to sit?”

Danielle crossed her legs as she continued to look at Elixir with her penetrating gaze. She did it in a less-than-subtle way as well, indicating that she was every bit as affected by the wine as everyone else. She did a better job of concealing it than the other girls, but it was somewhat refreshing for Elixir to see that her demeanor didn’t betray her libido. With this reassurance, he sat down next to her on the bed. She even scooted close to him and linked her arm with his. It was probably the most affectionate she had been with them since she became his guardian.

“Josh, do you think I was ready to be your legal guardian? Do you think I wasn’t overwhelmed when your parents signed custody over to me?” she asked him.

“If you were, you did a great job of keeping it a secret,” sighed Elixir.

“Well for the record, I was pretty messed up about it. I looked at you and saw someone who had some pretty rotten luck to say the least. I wouldn’t just have to deal with mentoring you int he X-men. I would have to deal with whatever lingering influence the Reavers or your parents had on you.”

“You think they still influence me? Even after I’ve accepted that I’m a mutant and there’s no going back?”

“No one is mature or immature enough to completely disregard their own past. Just look at Wolverine.”

“That’s a pretty extreme example,” he pointed out.

“It still proves my point,” Danielle retorted, “I know I wasn’t much of a guardian. I did my best to help you. I tried to motivate you like any guardian would. I’ve since realized that you didn’t need another authority figure in your life at that time. Not after everything you went through.”

“When did you realize this?” asked Elixir curiously.

“Just now when you mentioned my maturity. I’ve been so focused on what you’re _not_ doing and forgetting what you’ve _been_ doing. Even at your most vulnerable, you’re willing to do things like heal Wallflower when she’s severely injured. You’re willing to take a chance on doing the right thing.”

“And that’s somehow enough?”

“It’s more than I give you credit for,” she said with a slight smile, “On the flip side, you do carry yourself like a teenage boy. You hooked up with Rahne when she was technically your teacher. You even got involved with Wallflower on the side. You know what that says to me?”

“That one woman just wasn’t enough for me?” he joked.

“Now I know _that_ was a joke, but it also says that you’re willing to let yourself go a little wild despite your ability to control you’re own biology,” Danielle surmised, “Even when Whither exposed these teenage escapades, you didn’t show any regrets even if it was pretty stressful.”

“And here I was thinking my legal guardian would scorn me for being such an ass.”

“I certainly did at the time, but I now know that a legal guardian can’t force someone to grow up anymore than a parent can. You say I act too much like an adult, but that’s only because I didn’t have many chances to be reckless growing up. Between my visions, my parents dying, and the Hellfire Club killing my grandfather I wasn’t too inclined to exercise that option.”

“Tragedy like that hasn’t stopped others. Again, just look at Wolverine, as bad an example he may be,” said Elixir.

“Therein lies the other problem,” she said, borrowing his words from earlier, “I’m your legal guardian, but you and I are functioning on two completely different mindsets. I avoid taking those chances while you avoid learning from them. So how can we expect to be on the same page?”

Elixir’s curiosity turned to intrigue. This was probably the most honest and sincere conversation he had ever had with Danielle since she became his guardian. She actually conceded that their situation was messed up. She even conceded that she set unreasonable standards for him. As she scooted even closer, he felt her lean her body against his. At this point, it was impossible not to notice her nude form. For all her maturity, Danielle Moonstar still had a beautiful, youthful body. If they were both normal humans in normal circumstances, he would certainly find her attractive. Yet this situation was anything but normal and she knew it.

Beyond here sincerity, Danielle conveyed a genuine longing to share more than circumstance with this boy. She felt him squeeze her hand in his. She also felt his gaze drift down her nude form. The burning lust that had been invoked from the ritual could no longer be ignored. It offered her a chance to make a more reckless effort at solving a problem. Unlike before, she was going to take it.

“Is this the part where you suggest we use sex to help our situation?” he asked her.

“Well I was going to use that revisit that spanking suggestion you mentioned earlier, but I suppose sex works just as well,” said Danielle with a humored grin.

“Was that supposed to be the humor you were saving?”

“You’re smiling. It can’t have been that bad.”

“I never thought I’d say this to you, Danielle, but _seriously_?” said Elixir, now unable to keep himself from laughing.

“Honestly, I wasn’t just going to let our lustful inclinations carry the day. I was thinking about using it to make a deal of sorts.”

“What kind of deal? Does it involve some of the sexual accessories I just put away?”

“It involves an agreement that requires us both to work a little harder,” she clarified, “It’s fairly simple. I’ll agree to take more chances and be more reckless with you. You’ll agree to be more mature and understanding. And somewhere in the middle we’ll figure out this whole messed up arrangement.”

The deal couldn’t have been more reasonable. No authority figure in his life had ever shown such a willingness to meet him halfway. For Elixir, it was jarring in a good way. He found himself slipping his arm around her lower back. In his arms, she didn’t feel like a legal guardian. She felt like a normal young woman that just happened to play a major role in his life. Furthermore, she expressed a willingness to be a little more reckless with him. Something about that was very reassuring and very arousing. It showed in the way his manhood perked up.

“Well it looks like part of me has already accepted the deal,” said Elixir as they both felt a sudden influx of desire.

“I’d say that’s a good sign, but do _you_ accept it?” she asked intently while caressing the golden skin on his face.

“I’m more than willing to give it a chance. You’ll still have show to me me that you’re capable of being a little reckless, Dani.”

“That’s where I was hoping to use the sex,” she said with a seductive grin, “I can prove to you you I’m more than capable. Provided, of course, you’re mature enough to return the favor.”

“In that case, I think we both have plenty of _proving_ to do.”

With the awkwardness and distance fading, Danielle and Elixir went about sealing their deal. It began with a simple kiss. Danielle pulled the gold-skinned mutant into a deep kiss, showing a little recklessness right off the bat by slithering her tongue with his. This kiss was accompanied by some equally reckless touching. Danielle leaned in closer to his warmth, feeling down the smooth gold complexion of his chest and feeling around his manhood. Elixir made his approvel of such gestures known and like a mature gentleman, he trailed his hands down her curves. He paid special attention to her legs and hips, using his special touch to more thoroughly arouse her.

Lust quickly took over and they fell back onto the bed. Now lying on their sides and facing one another, they continued to make out. The heavy petting continued with Elixir paying more attention to her breasts while Danielle used both hands to rub around his manhood. Unlike his romps with other girls, Elixir decided not to use his powers excessively. He didn’t alter Danielle’s biology in any way. He only altered his own body, increasing the soft feeling of his hands and directing more blood to his lower regions. For Danielle, he wanted to earn her arousal. So after caressing her legs and breasts for a bit, he slipped a hand between her legs. He felt that she was already moist with arousal, but clearly wanted more.

“The other girls were right. You do have a special touch,” purred Danielle as they briefly parted from their kissing.

“Did they say it was golden?” he teased.

“Among other things,” she quipped.

“Did they tell you about what I could do with my mouth as well?”

“Is that something else you would like to prove?” said the Native American girl playfully.

“I can if you want,” he offered.

“Then by all means, but only if I can use mine as well.”

“Another worthy deal!”

Fueled by growing lust and a desire to show their worth to one another, the two young mutants shifted their bodies. They remained on their sides, arranged in a 69 position within the center of the bed. Elixir lifted her leg and drew her waiting pussy to his lips while Danielle began a more thorough stroking of his dick. In the spirit of mutual deals, they each began to give each other oral sex. However, they employed some very different methods.

Elixir was careful and thorough, as if to show that he could be mature even when eating out a woman. He used his tender touch to lightly part her outer folds and then carefully trailed his tongue in and around her slit, paying extra attention to her clit. Danielle was much less refined. She practically devoured his cock, sucking and slithering her lips up along his length with lustful hunger. She was hard and forceful with her sucking, using one hand to squeeze the base and the other to fondle his balls. Such blunt technique surprised Elixir in ways that even his most extensive biological manipulations could not match.

“Whoa...talk about reckless!” he said, gasping sharply at the way she sucked him.

As Danielle settled into a rather crude method of oral sex, Elixir escalated his teaching as well. He was still more focused, slipping two fingers inside of her and using his tongue to explore the sensitive areas of her wet heat. His skilled tongue along with his special touch evoked even greater arousal. The folds of her vagina became soaked with her fluid and her blissful moans grew more intense. From these pleasured responses, she started sucking with more vigor. She made it clear that she wasn’t just trying to arouse him. She was trying to make him climax.

“Ohhh fuck! If you keep sucking like that, I’ll cum!” gasped Elixir.

“Mmm...isn’t that the point?” she purred in between sucking.

Her intent clear, Elixir stepped up his efforts as well. If she was going to make him cum, he was going to make her cum as well. While he resisted the temptation to use his powers to speed up her biology, Elixir did tweak his own to make his touching more potent. He slipped two fingers into her pussy with one hand while using the other along with his tongue to stimulate her clit. He could literally feel with his fingers as he reached some deep nerves within her depths. Danielle let out louder purrs while tensing her inner folds around his fingers. This showed him that she was getting close as well. Elixir worked hard to make her climax first, but she managed to beat him to the punch.

Using some technique of her own, Danielle swirled her lips around the tip of Elixir’s penis while rapidly stroking his shaft with her hand. This bombardment of sensation caused him to climax rather suddenly. He let out a deep moan as he shot a thick stream of his manly fluid, some of which she managed to swallow and some of which dribbled down her chin. He didn’t hold back like the other men did, most likely because his unique biology gave him little reason to do so. That or she just surprised him so much with how hard she sucked him that he couldn’t. She didn’t bother trying to surmise a reason. Within a minute or so of Elixir’s climax, he made her climax as well.

“Ohhhhh Josh! Your...your hands!” she cried out.

“I know,” grinned Elixir with an extra sense of accomplishment.

The feeling of Danielle climaxing under his whim was satisfying in a very special way. Her inner folds throbbed around his fingers and she unleashed a light secretion of fluids from her folds. It wasn’t a full fledged squirt, but it definitely had a very distinct taste. Elixir found himself licking up the viscous fluid. This wasn’t just any woman he made cum. This was Danielle, his legal guardian and mentor. Something about that resonated in a way that went beyond a usual biological response.

“While you’re still catching you’re breath, I’ll say it...I’m impressed,” said Elixir upon licking up the last drop.

“Me too,” said Danielle in a breathless daze.

“Does this mean we’ve proved ourselves?” he asked her.

“Only partially,” she responded, “I...I think you know how we have to finish this.”

Even in an orgasmic daze, Danielle never lost focus. That kind of narrow focus used to annoy Elixir. Now it evoked a new kind of respect. Upon surmising what she meant by that, they adjusted their bodies again. Elixir continued to show that he could be a gentleman, rising up and taking Danielle in his arms so he could lay her out near the foot of the bed. Now on her back, he hovered over her nude form intently. As she continued to enjoy her orgasmic daze, he allowed his golden flesh to mesh with hers as met in another deep kiss. This quickly turned into another make-out session. It was a bit lighter than before because they were short of breath, but it gave Elixir time to sufficiently manipulate his biology into making his penis fully erect again.

“Dani...” he said in between kisses.

“Mmm...yes Josh?” said Danielle as she lingered in her daze.

“I’m going to impress you too.”

“Are you proposing another deal?”

“No...a promise.”

Elixir sounded more serious than she had ever heard before and he went to work honoring both the promise and the deal. As he recaptured her lips, he parted her legs and positioned himself between them. Danielle elevated her thighs slightly, bending her knees so she was nice and wide. With their lips still locked, he skillfully guided his dick into her still dripping wet pussy. It slid in easily, filling her with the hot sensations of sex. As their lips and tongues continued to swirl, Elixir began moving his hips. The full length of his manhood slid and out of her pussy, adding to the sensations and the heightened feeling of this moment.

“Oh-oh-oh Josh! It feels...so good! So-so impressive!” panted Danielle.

“A mature man keeps his word,” he said in a husky tone.

Elixir ceased their kissing so he could focus more on his humping. Danielle held onto his arms and looked at him with her penetrating gaze as he fucked her. After getting a good feel for her pussy, he stepped up the pace. He worked his pelvis up and down while keeping much of his body still, allowing him to match her gaze with a determined look of his own. It was his way of showing he could be serious even with sex. Her heavy panting and blissful moans demonstrated that she was very much convinced.

The unusual circumstances that surrounded their relationship faded in the face of such lust. They were confronting the frustration that had surrounded them since Elixir joined the X-men. It was an unorthadox method, but it was definitely working. Elixir and Danielle appraoched sex differently compared with other partners. It wasn’t just about fulfilling a burning need or finding creative ways to use their powers. This was a raw, personal act that was bringing them together in a way they had never managed yet sorely needed. The deal they had meaning to them both and they were intent on fulfilling it.

Elixir continued to impress Danielle, fucking her with the kind of focus and vigor that was befitting of a man rather than an immature boy. He made it last much longer than their oral session, using his skilled hands to feel around her naked body and kissing her when the need for more intimacy arose. Danielle immersed herself in every feeling, allowing herself to show a more reckless side. She moaned louder than usual and played an active role in the sexual fervor. As Josh’s pelvis smacked against hers, she lifted her hips and spread her legs wider so he could get in deeper. As he stepped up his efforts, she also allowed her hands to roam freely around his golden flesh. Such dedication eventually paid off. Danielle felt another orgasm coming on and this one promised to be every bit as intense as the first.

“Uh-uh-ooh I’m cumming! I’m going to cum again!” Danielle cried out.

“Ohhh you’re so tight and wet! Go on! I want you to cum!” moaned Josh, fully immersed in the hot feeling of her pussy.

Danielle bent her legs back further so that her knees were almost at her sides. Elixir rose up a bit, grabbing onto her legs and holding them up just above his shoulders. Using the extra leverage, he drove his hips forward with more urgency. He could feel her pussy tensing again each time he thrust in. He made sure to strike the same sensitive areas he discovered during their oral teasing. After less than a minute or so of additional thrusting, Danielle let out another cry of euphoria. Elixir watched with pride as she closed her eyes and squeezed her breasts while her body contorted to the sensations. More hot fluids followed, coating his member with her juices. He was content to watch her enjoy this feeling and become more convinced of his commitment to their deal. However, even an orgasmic daze wasn’t enough to keep Danielle Moonstar from doing her part as well.

She didn’t immerse herself in the feeling for too long. To Elixir’s surprise, she abruptly rose up and crashed her lips against his. While his eyes were wide with shock, she pushed him down onto the bed so that he was on his back. Despite her pussy still throbbing from her orgasm, she positioned herself over his member which was now dripping with her fluid. She made it clear to Elixir with her kiss that she was prepared to do her part as well.

“Now it’s my turn to impress you, Josh!” she said with a lustful leer.

“I wasn’t going to stop you,” he said with a half-grin.

“You were focused and dedicated. That means I have to be wild and reckless. I can do that and make you cum again as well!”

“If that’s how you want to prove yourself, by all means!”

Danielle went to work, grabbing hold of Elixir’s shoulders and plunging down onto his dick. She wasn’t focused like he had been with her. As soon as he was back inside, her she began vigorously rocking her hips. There was no technique involved. It was just raw, sexual energy being unleashed without reservation. To Elixir, she must have looked like a woman possessed. He certainly didn’t mind. All he could do was hold onto her hips, keep his legs steady, and enjoy the ride.

It was almost liberating, allowing herself to fuck with such reckless abandon. She didn’t just show Elixir she was capable of being immature. She showed herself that she was still a young woman and it was okay to act like one. Danielle put on a real show for him, rocking her hips back and forth to really work his dick within the tight confines of her pussy. Remaining on her knees, she alternated from back and forth to up and down motions. This allowed Elixir’s manhood to slither within her depths in many different ways. She was so energetic that she worked up quite a sweat, but like any well-trained X-man she showed great endurance. At one point she grabbed Elixir’s hands and guided them to her breasts.

“Ohhh fuck, Dani! So wild! I-I’m officially impressed!” Elixir exclaimed.

“That-that makes two of us,” she said in between pants.

Danielle maintained her vigorous riding for as long as she could. She didn’t go as long as Elixir had with her. She really didn’t have to because Elixir had worked up so much feeling from fucking her that he was already fairly close to his orgasm. Danielle made sure he didn’t have to wait any longer than he needed. With his hands still on her breasts, she leaned over slightly and practically slammed her hips back against his. After a number of these forceful motions, Elixir was ready for his second round of ecstasy.

“I-I-I’m almost there! Oh fuck! I’m about to cum!” he exclaimed.

“Mmm...go on! I want you to cum!” she said with a grin, mirroring his same words from earlier.

Elixir gave her breasts a hard squeeze with his special touch as he finally got his release. It was even more intense than his first. Closing his eyes, he let out a sharp gasp as he shot a fresh load of fluid into Danielle’s pussy. She kept moving her hips slightly, helping to draw it out and soak up the fluids. She did this despite being a bit sore herself, but for the sake of their deal she endured. It was a sentiment that did not go unappreciated.

They had both made their point. The deal was now sealed. As these orgasmic feelings passed, Danielle rose up off Josh and he rose up with her so that they were back in a sitting position. Their gazes remained locked as they caught their breath. A new awkwardness set in, but one very different from earlier.

“You’ve got quite a wild side, Dani,” said Elixir through his lingering sexual daze.

“You’ve got a dedicated side as well, Josh,” said Danielle, “Does this seal the deal?”

“After what we just did, I’d say so,” he said with a light laugh, “But for the record, you being my legal guardian is never going to stop being awkward.”

“I wouldn’t expect it to. Does the fact that we just had sex make it more awkward?”

“Not as as much as you would think,” he replied, “We were never terribly close. Hell, we never allowed ourselves to get close. If I’m going to be your golden boy, I think it would help if there was some level of affection between us.”

“I agree. Does the sex help with that?”

“More than we’ll ever be comfortable with.”

Elixir and Danielle shared a friendly smile. The point of this deal of theirs was to establish a new understanding. It required that they both compromise in ways they hadn’t done before. It probably wouldn’t resolve all the issues between them, but it definitely felt like an improvement. That and the sex certainly helped.

* * *

**Rooftop**

“This idea of yours is positively _insane_ , Julian. We’re taking the concept of thrill sex to a whole new level here...literally,” said a skeptical yet intrigued Lorna.

“You’re not backing out on me are you, Lorna?” said Julian with a smirk.

“Hell no! I may never get a chance to do something this insane again!” she said strongly.

This ritual had provided numerous opportunities to exercise some unorthodox sexual fantasies. Some were pretty twisted, but this was by far the most extreme act anyone had yet conjured. It came from something Julian said he could never convince another girl to try. It was something only a mutant with flight capabilities and someone with a propensity for thrill-seeking could attempt. This ritual had made everyone a little more open to trying wild sex acts so Warren, Tabitha, and Lorna all agreed to try Julian’s twisted idea. It led them to gather on the rooftop and prepare for this extreme act of thrill sex.

“I like to think this idea isn’t insane as much as it is a logical extension of our powers,” said Julian, hiding his eagerness under the guise of reason, “Flight is a very common mutant power and last I checked mutants still enjoy sex. So why not combine the two?”

“You paint an overly simplistic picture, Julian,” Warren commented, “Flight does take energy last I checked. So does sex. We’ll probably only be able to hover a few hundred feet in mid-air while doing it.”

“Besides, it gets pretty cold at higher altitudes. We wouldn’t want a bad case of shrinkage while we’re in the act now would we?” said Lorna.

“That’s another concern, but one we should be able to work around,” said Julian, “We don’t have to be t sub-orbital heights or anything. We just have to be high enough to enjoy a good view while we’re humping!”

“You’re one to talk. If anything, I should be the most concerned,” said Tabitha, “I’m the only one here who can’t fly.”

“Don’t worry, Tabitha. You’ve got three X-men here who will keep you from falling,” assured Warren.

“Lucky for me, I’m more horny than worried,” she added, sticking close to Warren, “Can I expect you to be a good angel and hold onto me?”

“Trust me, Tabitha. I’ll have plenty of incentive not to let go,” said the winged mutant, his eyes drifting over her naked body in anticipation.

“Well if there are no further worries, what are we waiting for?” said Julian eagerly.

Since this was his idea, Julian was intent on trying this out. He set his sights on Lorna, her exotic green hair and voluptuous stirring his teenage hormones. He noticed that the small patch of pubic hair above her pussy was the same color as well. His desire for more thrilling sex mixed with his desire for more exotic partners and since she already looked so intrigued, he grabbed her hand and levitated her into the air.

“Come on, Lorna! I’ll race you to the clouds!” he told her.

“You are way too enthusiastic about this, Julian,” commented Lorna with a wry grin.

“Is it so wrong to want a little novelty in our sex? I think you want it too! You wouldn’t have agreed to this if you didn’t!”

“Oh I’m willing to try it,” she assured him, “It’s just a matter of how much harder I’ll try than you!”

Lorna and Julian were ready for their proverbial launch. Now hovering a few feet off the roof, Julian telekinetically flew them up into the sky. Lorna quickly utilized her own magnetic powers to guide herself up as well. She never let go of his hand. This way she could follow him to the desired height for their high altitude dalliance.

Warren and Tabitha lingered on the roof for a moment, watching the two naked figures ascend. While the promise of thrills and sex did intrigue Tabitha, a part of her was still nervous about not having flight powers. She trusted Warren not to be too reckless, but doing this was still going to require some X-men style bravery.

“Are you ready to follow them, Tabby? Or do you need a few minutes to get yourself into the mood?” asked Warren.

“I don’t imagine my mood getting any more set,” she replied, “Seeing you up close in all your angelic glory is more than enough to get the right juices flowing.”

“So I’ve noticed,” said the winged mutant, noticing some distinct signs of wetness between her legs, “I guess it’s nice to know you find my body attractive enough to risk high-altitude sex.”

“You’ve always had an appealing body, Warren. And I’m not just talking about your wings,” said Tabitha as she moved in closer, reaching out and caressing his toned upper body, “You act the part of the angel almost as much as you look it. With that in mind, make sure you put that body to work up there. I want to enjoy myself and I can’t do that if I’m too worried about falling.”

The young woman showed a touch of bravery to go along with her seduction. She snaked her arms around Warren’s neck and invited him to grab hold of her nude form. He eagerly accepted the invitation, feeling around her tight butt and smooth skin. Tabitha had always conveyed the personality of an adventurous girl. It didn’t hurt that she had a slim, well-toned body either. She was ready to brave this danger like any good X-man and he was ready to brave it with her.

“Duly noted,” he said while giving her butt a reassuring squeeze, “Now if you don’t have any other concerns, shall we?”

“I’m officially unconcerned! Now take me to heaven, Angel!” said Tabitha as she eagerly pressed her naked body up against his.

With a manly grin, Warren lifted Tabitha off the ground so that he was cradling her in his arms. She maintained a firm grip around her neck, holding on tightly in preparation for their ascent. The winged mutant flexed his wings in preparation, making him look all the more angelic to Tabitha. Then he took to the sky at speeds comparable to Lorna and Julian. The sudden rush of air was thrilling and even a little arousing.

“YAHOOOOOO!” Tabitha exclaimed, “Come on, Warren! Don’t let Lorna and Julian get too ahead of us!”

“Sounds like you’ve got the thrill part of thrill sex down, Tabby,” commented Warren.

The winged mutant flapped his wings steadily as they flew at high speeds towards a small cloud in the otherwise clear blue sky. As they ascended, the vast landscape of Nova Roma and the surrounding tropical environment came into view. They could see the temple, the palace, the street-scape, and miles of tree canopy in every direction. It was definitely something to be admired, making for a uniquely exotic atmosphere for sex. In addition to the view, the winds picked up and the temperature dropped. While it had been pretty hot and muggy on the roof, the are got quite brisk once they reached the cloud. It prompted Tabitha to cling harder to the warmth of Warren’s body, but he didn’t seem to mind.

They eventually caught up with Lorna and Julian, who settled into a hover just below the cloud. They had already started the erotic part of their thrill sex, taking full advantage of their respective flight powers. Lorna was hovering upside down while Julian remained upright, their bodies in a mid-air 69 position. Lorna’s thighs were draped over Julian’s shoulders while he hungrily ate her out, kissing and licking along the warm heat of her folds. At the same time she was bobbing her head along the length of his dick, sucking and slurping him to a more aroused state. The extra wind and cold made it a bit trickier to get each other aroused, by they were well on their way.

“Looks like they started without us,” Warren commented.

“Can you blame them?” said Tabitha, snickering at the sight of this unusual oral sex position.

“Not at all,” he said, “I’d rather you not look down so why don’t we try a different kind of foreplay?”

“I appreciate that, Warren. I’m sure we can discover other methods of mid-air foreplay!”

Still cradled in his arms, Tabitha pulled the winged mutant into a sensual kiss. It had an extra bit of feeling to it as the winds swirled between their bodies. It sent slight chills through them both, both their respective bodies warm kept them from shivering too much. After getting acquainted with each others’ tongues, Tabitha adjusted her body so that they were in a better position to arouse one another. She turned herself around in Warren’s arms, hooking both legs around his waist and clinging to him tightly. Warren transferred his grip back to her butt, feeling the warm flesh of her smooth skin. In a bold yet seductive move, Tabitha loosened her grip with her legs slightly so that she trailed down Warren’s body further. She drifted low enough to allow his semi-hard member to rub up against her pelvic region. Then in what could only be described as a mid-air lap dance, she began grinding her pelvis against his penis.

“Ooh...you’re a brave girl, Tabby!” said Warren.

“Keep flapping those wings and I’ll be even braver!” she said seductively.

Tabitha was well on her way to getting Warren fully aroused. It was a bit easier for her because using his wings got his heart-rate up and his blood flowing in all the right ways. Julian and Lorna had to accomplish this while focusing on using their powers sufficiently so they remained in a steady hover. Their aerial 69 certainly did the trick. Lorna’s inverted sucking got Julian fully erect while his fervent licking around the folds of her pussy got her sufficiently moist. At times the sensations were so intense it caused them to falter a bit in mid-air. At one point they even dropped a few feet, forcing them to abruptly end their oral teasing and reorient their bodies so that they were both upright again.

“Whoa there!” said Julian, “I-I think that’s a sign we’re ready for a different approach.”

“I’ll say! Too much blood was rushing to my head,” said Lorna a she wiped her lips a bit, “Tabby and Warren seem to have found a position that works. Why don’t we give it a try?”

“Between both our powers, I think we can make it work even better!”

Through a more careful use of their powers, Lorna and Julian mimicked Tabitha and Warren’s position. Julian remained hovering in a stationary position, allowing Lorna to guide her way into his grasp. She showed some flexibility, arching her thighs upward so that her legs draped over his arms. Using both her powers along with Julian’s grip on her hips, she lowered herself onto his dick. It was a bit clumsy due to the wind, but they managed to negotiate their bodies into a full sexual union.

“Ooh I can definitely feel it working!” moaned Lorna.

“Yeah...me too!” said Julian, the hot feeling of her pussy around his dick a welcome change from the surrounding winds.

Now locked in a sensual grasp, Julian and Lorna used both their bodies and their powers to fuel their mid-air humping. Their powers kept them in a stable hover. Julian’s arms and Lorna’s hips powered most of the other movements. Lorna rocked back and forth within his grasp, the tight folds of her pussy sliding along Julian’s dick. The young mutant showed some impressive arm strength for his age, squeezing her hips and using them as leverage to thrust his pelvis against hers. As much as they enjoyed the hot feeling, they couldn’t go too fast or they wouldn’t be able to concentrate on using their powers to keep them airborne. It was still plenty pleasurable, fulfilling their desires for sex and their desires for thrills.

As Julian and Lorna settled into a sexual rhythm, Tabitha and Warren were just about ready as well. Tabitha had done enough pelvic grinding to get the winged mutant nice and hard. She noticed his wings flapping more rapidly as his burning desire intensified. Having worked up plenty of desire herself, she was ready to begin another kind of grinding.

“You’re pretty hard. You ready to _really_ fly with me, Angel?” said Tabitha, still managing a seductive tone despite the altitude.

“Your bravery continues to astonish me, Tabby,” grinned Warren.

“Do you find it sexy?” she asked him.

“Enough to make me want this even more!”

The lust in his tone was apparent. His wings flapped more rapidly as he shifted his grip on her butt a bit, allowing him to effectively position her over his now erect penis. Just as with Lorna and Julian, it was a little cumbersome to get their bodies properly aligned. Once they were in place, Tabitha allowed gravity to plunge her down onto Warren’s waiting length. The grip she had on him with her arms and legs tightened as his dick filled her tight folds. It actually made her feel more secure in her arms because he had more reasons not to let her go.

“Ohhhh yeah! That thrilling enough for you, Tabby?” grunted Warren as his member penetrated deep into her pussy.

“Fuck yes! Thrill me some more, Warren! I want more!” she demanded.

His wings flapped with more urgency as he started bouncing her body up and down his dick. He used both his arms and the slight bouncing motion caused by his wings to get their bodies moving. Tabitha continued grinding her pelvis against his, helping to work his member inside her depths. They were unable to move with the same range as Julian and Lorna. Warren’s wings and Tabitha’s iron grip just wouldn’t allow it. However, they were able to make it work for them. The short bouncing motions of their bodies were supplemented by the up-and-down movements caused by Warren’s wings. This ensured there was plenty of force to enhance the sensations.

It was a very different kind of sex in a very unusual environment. Tabitha and Warren found a way to make it work for them. Lorna and Julian did the same. At some point the notion that they were hundreds of feet off the ground was secondary to the sex. The adrenaline along with the brisk winds added an extra element to the feeling. Even as these powerful sensations filled their bodies, they couldn’t help but admire the view from so high up. It was as thrilling as it was invigorating. It required extra effort and concentration, but it was worth it.

Both pairs indulged in this mid-air sex to the extent their powers and bodies would allow. Warren and Tabitha’s position remained fairly constant while Julian and Lorna mixed it up a bit. Since they each had powers to keep them aloft, they didn’t have to maintain such a firm grip on one another. This allowed them to be a bit more flexible with their positions. Julian showed his telekinetic prowess by transferring his hands from her hips to her breasts, letting only his powers and his hips do the thrusting. Not to be outdone, Lorna leaned back a it and moved her hips in a more circular motion while reaching behind and gripping her butt to help better spread her folds. This creative use of powers was almost as strenuous as the physical exertion of sex. At times their hover position grew a little too shaky, but they were able to sustain and enjoy the experience.

They were well on their way to mid-air orgasms. Then an unexpected gust of wind swept down from the nearby cloud. Lorna and Julian were able to endure, remaining stable in their heated humping. But by this point Warren had put so much energy into flapping his wings and humping Tabitha that the sudden rush of air caused him to tumble a bit. It also caused him to lose his grip on her so that she fell off his dick, making for a moment that was more horrifying than thrilling.

“WHOA SHIT!” Tabitha exclaimed.

“Fuck! Hang on, Tabby!” yelled Warren.

It quickly turned into a terrifying moment. Thankfully, Tabitha didn’t fall too far. Despite being immersed in Lorna’s grasp, Julian noticed this and instinctively used his telekinesis to catch her. It forced him to stop moving his body so that Lorna could support them. It came dangerously close to killing the mood, but Julian was quick to confront it.

“Damn it, Warren! What the fuck?” he exclaimed.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said breathlessly, “My wings were getting tired and I just...”

“No need to make excuses, Warren. I guess I made you do too much of the work,” said Tabitha as she hovered in front of him within a telekinetic bubble.

“So...you don’t want to stop?”

“Hell no! I was getting really close!” she said intently, “We just need a different approach.”

“Agreed!” said Lorna as she parted from Julian, “Perhaps switching partners would help. Warren doesn’t have to worry about dropping me and you seem to enjoy challenging your telekinesis, Julian.”

“I’m okay with that,” said Warren, still breathing hard in an effort to maintain his erection, “Are you going to stay mad at me, Julian? Or are we going to finish this?”

“I’ll have to yell at you later,” he said, now turning his attention to Tabitha, “Since you couldn’t handle it, I guess I’ll have to take care of this pretty girl!”

“Hey! I can still handle it!” argued Warren.

“Please don’t get into an argument over each other’s masculinity,” said Lorna, who was already hovering over towards him, “I’d rather you focus on finishing strong with me. I promise, you don’t need to worry about being too careful with me!”

With the adrenaline still flowing among other lustful inclinations, the switch was made. Lorna made her way towards Warren, who had since stabilized in mid air and welcomed her into his embrace. Julian used his telekinesis to draw Tabitha in the rest of the way, making sure he maintained a nice hold on her. This helped assure her she wouldn’t fall again. Once within his grasp, Julian continued to flaunt his telekinetic skills by angling her body against his. For Tabitha, it was like a sea of hands guiding her into his sex. Upon reaching him, she felt her legs telekinetically parted and her pelvis drawn to Julian’s still erect dick.

“You don’t have to worry with me, Tabby,” he told her, “I can fuck you till you cum and not drop you in the process.”

“Since my heart still hasn’t slowed down, I’ll just ask that you prove it so we can make this crazy stunt a success!” said Tabitha.

Never one to pass up a challenge, Julian flexed his telekinetic muscle. He allowed Tabitha to take on the same position she had with Warren, hooking her legs around his waist and holding onto his neck for additional support. Also like Warren, he reached around and gripped her tight butt to guide her the rest of the way onto his dick. As soon as he felt her tight folds around his length, he used his arms and his telekinesis to start bouncing her up and down. He was much more elaborate with his motions compared to Warren, which helped get Tabitha back in the spirit. She was still clearly a bit shaken from nearly fallen, but once his dick started slithering within her pussy she was back to moaning blissfully.

“Yes! Oh yes! That’s it! That’s better!” she moaned, “Ooh don’t you dare let go, Julian!”

“I won’t,” he said with a grin, capturing her lips in a kiss to further silence her concerns.

The concerns weren’t as great for Lorna and Warren. Sensing he was tired from flapping his wings, Lorna used her magnetic powers to support him while she slipped into his embrace. His member had softened a bit from his concern over Tabitha so she did some quick stroking to get him back to a fully aroused state. The added support definitely helped Warren catch his breath and settle back into the spirit of things. Lorna’s breasts pressing up against his chest certainly helped as well.

“I promise I won’t put any unneeded strain on you, Warren,” Lorna told him.

“Coming from Magneto’s daughter, that’s saying a lot,” he joked.

“Here...I’ll show you. I can be flexible with more than just my heritage!”

In a demonstration that helped prove her point nicely, Lorna turned around in mid air and spread her legs so that she was in a squat-like position. Warren instinctively grabbed onto her thighs, his wings now flapping steadily again as she felt him lean back against her. As she turned her head and captured his lips, she showed similar skill with her powers compared to Julian as she lowered herself onto his dick. Using her hand, she guided him into her depths. Once he was fully inside her, she used her powers to move herself up and down his length. Warren participated as well, thrusting his hips upward to really get in deep.

Before long, Warren and Lorna were going at it with the same vigor as Tabitha and Julian. This arrangement seemed to work much better. Even as more gusts of wind blew over their naked bodies, they remained entwined and immersed in this feat of adventurous lust. Hips kept moving and their pelvises kept grinding, the adrenaline making every motion more urgent. They all made a desperate push for their respective orgasms. It took a bit longer than they hoped. The interruption with Warren and Tabitha caused their bodies to fall behind their desires. But once they got close, there was no stopping them.

Polaris and Warren were set to peak first. Her flexibility proved quite potent in their ability to fuck each other with the necessary vigor. As Polaris felt the feeling approach, she leaned forward a bit further and allowed her legs to entangle with Warren’s so that she was at a near perpendicular angle to his pelvis. Warren held onto her harms and pulled her up a bit, causing her back to arch as he thrust his hips harder.

“I-I-I’m close, Warren! I’m going to-I’m going to cum!” Lorna yelled out over the wind.

“Oh-ohhh me too! Ohhh fuck it’s so hot!” the winged mutant exclaimed.

Lorna bent back even further, putting a bit of strain on her back as her moans intensified. When the feeling hit, she let out a cry that echoed through the clouds. As the pleasure consumed it, she was so overwhelmed that she couldn’t focus on maintaining her powers. This time, Warren didn’t let her go. He flapped his wings more vigorously and reached around to grab her breasts while he made his final few thrusts. As he got his climax, his wings actually fluttered harder to help them stay airborne. The intensity seemed directly linked to his release. Lorna allowed her mind to rest a bit from using her powers and enjoy the hot feeling of his cum lining her pussy.

While Lorna and Warren were stabilizing their bodies after such an intense climax, Tabitha and Julian reached their as well. Tabitha really tightened her hold on him, tensing her legs and practically squeezing his neck as she rocked her hips with more vigor. Julian was still using his telekinesis to supplement his thrusts, but as he got close as well he let Tabitha’s hips do the rest.

“Ooh I feel it! I’m really going to cum! I’m going to cum up here in the sky!” she cried out.

“Ohhhh yeah! Me too! I love it!” Julian exclaimed.

A few more moments of pelvic grinding sent Tabitha into a world of heavenly bliss. She let out a cry every bit as impassioned as Lorna as her pussy throbbed with her sexual release. She kept rocking her hips to allow Julian his release as well. When he felt it, he squeezed her butt hard and let out a deep moan as he shot his load into her womanhood. Just as with Lorna, the pleasure from his sexual release made it difficult to focus on keeping his powers going. They started to falter at one point, but Lorna was able to catch them. Having recovered from her orgasm, she sought to avoid any further clumsiness.

“Nice catch, Lorna!” commented Warren.

“Thanks,” she said proudly, “Guess you two are even. You both almost dropped her.”

“I-I didn’t need your help,” said Julian, still breathless from his release.

“Speak for yourself,” said Tabitha in a dazed tone.

“Give it a rest, Julian. There’s no shame in having an orgasm that makes it hard to use your powers,” said Lorna, “It still made for a successful round of thrill sex, did it not?”

“I’d sure say so!” said Warren proudly.

As the daze from their climaxes came and went, Lorna and Julian re-established control with their powers. They allowed themselves to part from their mid-air fuck buddies with Julian still holding Tabitha up. This high-altitude romp had been a little chaotic if not clumsy at times, but despite some potential mishaps they did what they set out to do. They had sex in mid-air and enjoyed it along with the inherent thrills.

“Aside from nearly falling to my death, I’d say this was a lot of fun!” said Tabitha, “Maybe next time you guys will be more careful.”

“That depends on me being able to convince another girl to do this,” said Julian, “Even if I could, I’m not sure my mind is up for it.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. Because I was hoping you could work up the energy for another quick mid-air fuck, maybe at a lower altitude,” said Lorna wryly.

“Are you serious?” he asked with sudden intrigue.

“I was about to say the exact same thing,” laughed Warren.

Lorna grinned seductively. Clearly, she wasn’t content to just end this mid-air romp here. She and Julian had worked up quite a rhythm before they had to assist Warren and Tabitha. It would be a shame if they didn’t finish it.

“So long as Warren is okay with flying Tabitha back to the roof, I dare you to keep up with me!” said Lorna.

“In that case, think fast, Warren!” said Julian.

Without so much as asking, he practically shoved Tabitha into the winged mutant’s arms. He was able to easily catch her, but it still came as a jolt for both of them. Before they could scorn Julian or Lorna, they were already flying off at high speeds towards the surface. It didn’t take long before Julian caught up with her and pulled her into another hungry kiss. They were still flying at high speeds, clearly showing off their flight skills. It probably wouldn’t be long before they showed off other skills as well.

“Julian’s such an ass,” muttered Tabitha.

“Yet I can’t be too mad at him,” said Warren, laughing as they started flying in circles while making out.

“You know, there is a way you could make up for him and for almost dropping me,” she told him.

“Oh? And what might that be?” he asked with intrigue.

“Fly me back to the roof, lay down on the floor, and let me take you to another kind of heaven,” she said in a deep, sensual tone, “You may rule the skies, but on the ground I handle the thrills!”

It seemed only fair. Warren smiled at her willingness to forgive and her willingness to let him make up for it. She had been such a great sport in participating in this dangerous brand of thrill sex. She deserved to have a few thrills on her own terms.

“If you don’t mind pressing your breasts against me for a bit longer, I’ll have us down in a flash!” he said confidently.

“You really are an angel,” said Tabitha with an affectionate gesture, “Guess I’ll have to fuck you like a demon!”

The thrills continued for Tabitha and Warren. After a quick flight back down to the roof, Tabitha practically pinned the winged mutant to the floor and began a heated make-out session. Having vented so much energy from flying and humping, he was content to let Tabitha do what she needed to do. As soon as he was hard again, she lowered herself back onto him and rode him to another climax.

Lorna and Julian did the same, hovering only a few dozen feet above the rooftop before embracing in another round of mid-air foreplay. Once they were ready again, they got into the same position they had earlier and fucked each other to another climax. It wasn’t as thrilling as the first and they did have to catch one another, but it was worth it. Their willingness to indulge in thrill sex and their luck to be under a bizarre set of circumstances that allowed it gave a greater sense of grandeur to this already amazing ritual.

* * *

**Up next: The X-men gather around to watch Emma complete her submissive role**


	14. Repaying a Debt Part 1

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 14: Repaying a Debt Part 1**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Central Chamber**

So far, the ritual orgy of Bacchus was going quite well. In fact, it was going better than expected. Amara was impressed with the creativity her fellow X-men displayed in their sexual pursuits. They were making full use of the resources provided by the temple and utilizing their powers in ways that defied any sort of training. The wine was certainly effective in fueling the insatiable spirit of lust that they had all embraced. Everyone went from partner to partner, drawing immense satisfaction from their elaborate activities. Yet they were still left wanting more.

_‘You all are doing great. Aphrodite herself would be impressed with your handling of this ritual. Now once you’re finished with your current coupling, please gather in the central chamber. I’ve organized another special ceremony of sorts to go along with this ritual. I think it’s something you’ll enjoy!’_

This telepathic message was sent out a half-hour ago by Amara with help from Jean Grey. Having been more than satisfied with the ceremonies offered thus far, the X-men eagerly complied with her request. As various pairs and groups finished their latest sexual activities, they assembled in the central chamber where this decadent ritual first began.

They arrived to find that Amara had reorganized the layout in the central chamber with help from Warpath, Piotr, and Jean. The mini-beds from earlier were cleared away and a series of plush futons were set up around the stage area. The futons were arranged to form a circle around the stage, acting as bleachers to a theatre performance of sorts. On the stage itself sat a mid-sized circular bed that was covered in red sheets. It would have looked inviting were it not for the special restraints that were built into it. These restraints offered a telling clue as to what this activity entailed. Amara also had Jean, Piotr, and Warpath set up a row of small figurines along the perimeter of the stage. There were also the standard candles and incense burning in the background. They were just about finished by the time Scott, Ororo, Surge, Sam, Kitty, Logan, Jubilee, Remy, Domino, Laura, Kurt, Rogue, Bobby, Prodigy, Roberto, Betsy, Elixir, Danielle, Warren, Tabitha, Julian, and Lorna converged on the elaborate setup.

“This certainly looks ominous,” commented Jubilee as she sat back on one of the futons

“By ominous, I hope you’re not expecting to be shocked,” said Prodigy, who was sitting next to her and Surge, “All this reckless sex should have long since desensitized us.”

“That’s for sure. I mean look at us! We’ve become so comfortable being naked around each other,” Surge pointed out, “I feel like one of those nudists.”

“Be that as it may, I’m still open to being shocked,” said Jubilee.

“At this point, that would be the safest approach,” said Danielle, who was sitting on the futon next to theirs, “I’ve noticed that as this ritual has unfolded, we’ve been willing to participate in more elaborate acts of decadence.”

“Elaborate being a very relative term for some of us,” shrugged Domino, who was hogging one of the futons for herself by lying out on her side.

“I’m sure this kind of decadence is your idea of a relaxing Sunday afternoon, Dom,” said Jubilee.

“It’s no target practice in an Eastern European war zone, but it’s right up there!” she joked.

“Whatever our standards may be, I think we all should expect to have them tested,” said Elixir.

“They’ll either shock us to our core or give us new ideas,” said Julian with a mischievous grin.

“Does that mean we should be taking notes or something?” wondered Surge.

“I’ll bet it couldn’t hurt,” said Julian.

There were any number of lurid ways this activity could unfold. They all watched as Jean, Warpath, and Piotr made the finishing touches. Warpath and Piotr made sure the restraints on the circular bed were secure. Jean used her Phoenix powers to light every last candle that surrounded the stage. It certainly helped set the mood, bathing the central area in a dim yet sensual glow. After getting the final approval from Amara, they joined the others on the futons.

“Is this what I think it is, Jean?” asked Scott as she sat down next to him.

“I was hoping the restrains on the bed would give it away, but yes. This is exactly what it looks like,” said Jean as she eagerly curled up to her husband in anticipation.

“Don’t you look excited,” snickered Betsy, “I bet you’ve been looking forward to this almost as much having unlimited amounts of guilt-free sex.”

“With _almost_ being the operative word hopefully,” said Ororo with a touch of humor as well, “Although I’m sure it’s a close second.”

“Oh come on, guys. Do you really think I’m _that_ vindictive?” said Jean, rolling her eyes.

“I was crazy enough to marry you. I’m not crazy enough to answer that question,” said Scott, which earned him a bemused grin from his wife.

“I don’t know, Jeannie. You do tend to play pretty rough. You made that pretty damn clear when we hooked up,” said Logan, who was sitting on the other side of the futon with Ororo in his arms.

“Now I’m intrigued and a little worried,” said Warren, who was sitting on the futon next to theirs with Betsy, “Is this another dirty secret you guys decided to keep from us?”

“You keep goin’ behind our backs like this then you gonna make even a master thief feel uncomfortable,” said Remy.

“As if you can be all that uncomfortable when you’re sitting here naked with meh in your lap,” said Rogue, whose casual embrace on her lover kept him from getting too uncomfortable.

“No need to get paranoid. This doesn’t involve any of us playing an active role. At least not in an obligatory manner,” said Betsy cryptically.

“Hoo boy, now even I’m starting to worry,” said Bobby.

“It’s not as nefarious as Betsy is trying to make it sound,” said Ororo, casting the British woman a slight scorn, “It’s true. We did know about this little activity ahead of time. For the most part, our only prominent role is as an audience.”

“But that doesn’t mean it’ll be the only role, will it?” asked Alex.

“And if the absence of Emma Frost is any indication, I’m guessing it involves her,” added Lorna.

“Speculate all you want, guys. Everything will be revealed soon enough,” assured Jean, “For now, just sit back and enjoy the show!”

Curiosity as well as concerns continued to linger as Amara took center stage once more. She waited for Warpath and Piotr to get comfortable on one of the futons before addressing the X-men. She was looking forward to this as well, but for reasons that were quite different from those of Jean Grey.

“Thank you all for joining me. I hope you’re enjoying yourselves thus far,” said Amara.

“With all this food, sex, and wine it’s pretty hard not to,” said Warpath as he finally allowed himself to relax a bit.

“Indeed,” said the Nova Roman Princess with a grin, “And you have all taken to the ritual with both enthusiasm and maturity. You’ve handled yourselves in ways most pleasing to the gods. But as I emphasized from the beginning, there is more to this ritual than just drunken sexual debauchery.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” muttered Kitty under her breath.

“An important part of this ritual involves cleansing ourselves from the mental and physical baggage that comes along with any life that is worthwhile. The gods understand that we are flawed. We make mistakes. Therefore, it is important that we find ways to atone for those mistakes. Who among us can say they don’t bear the burdens of guilt?”

“If you’re gonna give a lecture on guilt, I’d rather you skip it, princess,” muttered Logan.

“Yeah, it kind of kills the mood and it’s a hell of a mood to kill,” said Remy.

“I don’t intend to dwell on our own individual guilt. I bring it up because it reminds us of the need to humble ourselves to both the gods and our fellow man. We go to great lengths for retribution and as we’ve all experienced in our time as X-men, such retribution can lead to more conflict. That is why forgiveness is so much more powerful. The ability to seek forgiveness is a very important role for any noble soul. The willingness to earn it can be just as important. Just as we use sex to express love and exercise lust, we can use sex to seek forgiveness as well.”

“Sex in exchange for forgiveness? Sounds a bit too much like pity sex to me,” said Domino.

“It’s about much more than pity, Domino,” said Amara, “It’s about being willing to humble yourself in the face of those you have hurt. Some of us are more in need of it than others. Some of us are uncomfortable humbling ourselves in such a way, which is why it’s important for us to take seriously someone who is willing to go through such lengths.”

Amara turned towards Jean Grey and nodded, signalling her that it was time. In accord with what they discussed earlier, Jean sent another telepathic message. This led to one of the large chamber doors on the west side of the room to open. From what appeared to be a staging area of sorts from one of the nearby shrines, a progression of 12 imposing male figures marched towards the stage like soldiers in a battalion. Each male figure was almost entirely nude and well-built, indicating they were most likely soldiers or athletes from the Nova Roman elite. Their faces were all covered by special masks, each bearing a unique design with a corresponding symbol on the forehead. As they approached the stage, they revealed they were accompanying another figure in ceremonial garb. It was Emma Frost and her attire was much less elaborate.

The X-men watched with a mix of curiosity and intrigue as the men led Emma up onto the stage. Her head was held low in a submissive display. Her body was covered by a thin white robe that was partially transparent, allowing them to see her naked flesh beneath. She also had on her head a crown of thorns. It didn’t look too uncomfortable, but it was definitely a different look from the usually bawdy Emma Frost.

“Ah guess that answers one question,” commented Sam as he and the rest of the team took in her appearance.

“That may be the most modest outfit I’ve ever seen Miss Frost wear and that’s saying something,” said Roberto.

“I wouldn’t get used to it. There’s probably a reason for it,” said Kitty.

“And you would be right, Kitty,” said Amara as Emma and the 12 men arrived on the stage, “As you all know, Miss Frost has been playing the role of a submissive since this ritual began. It is a role she agreed to take on willingly and I know some of you have taken full advantage of it.”

“Have we ever!” grinned Julian, still smiling at the memory of having fucked Emma Frost in a school girls uniform.

“While I understand that not everyone has had a chance to share her role, I believe this ceremony will streamline the process so to speak,” Amara went on.

“A more efficient way of having sex with Emma Frost? This I gotta here!” grinned Alex.

“This ceremony is called Celestial Retribution,” she explained, “In Nova Roman mythology, the God of the Underworld ordained this for those who enter Hades with particularly egregious sins. These burdened souls are given a chance to repent and enter the paradise of Elysium by offering themselves to the 12 immortals of the Zodiac. By offering themselves, they endure whatever labors and lusts unleashed upon them. Once complete, they are considered forgiven in the eyes of the gods.”

“In other words if you don’t accept this, you’re thumbing your nose at divine retribution,” said Emma, her demeanor doing little to affect her coarse tone.

“Is the burdened soul supposed to have an attitude?” questioned Warren dryly.

“The only requirement is that the soul be genuine,” said Amara, “Attitude on the other hand...well, the gods are not without understanding.”

Emma kept her head held low as was also required by the ceremony, yet she could sense the myriad of thoughts that her unusual state invoked. Some of the New Mutants were chatting and giggling. Some were just staring at her, impressed that she was going to such lengths to make up for past mistakes. She couldn’t help but be impressed herself. Playing a submissive role in this ritual was a challenge to her pride in and of itself. This promised to complete that role in a much more efficient manner. It was a good thing too because that meant she would then be allowed to indulge in this ritual on her own terms.

“The 12 men before you each represent a sign of the Zodiac,” Amara went on, “They are carefully selected based on their commitment to Nova Roma and their physical prowess.”

“They sure pass my test,” grinned Tabitha, “I hope they stick around after this!”

“Dibs,” said Domino, already licking her lips hungrily at the sight of these well-hung men.

“Miss Frost has offered herself for atonement. Acting as the leading priestess of this ritual, I accept her offer,” said the Nova Roman Princess in a more authoritative tone, “The 12 signs of the Zodiac will take her. She will endure their lusts and share in the pleasure, courtesy of another dose of specially formulated wine.”

“That’s some penance, being fucked by a bunch of hot studs while drunk off wine,” said Jubilee.

“It’s not as easy as it sounds, I assure you,” said Emma, “This wine is different from the brand you tasted earlier. This isn’t just going to make my feminine faculties work overtime. It’s going to render me rather incapacitated, yet still quite aware. Think of it as roofies without the memory loss and nausea.”

“I don’t think that’s an entirely appropriate comparison, but it is essentially valid,” said Amara, “Once Emma atones to the gods, the ceremony dictates that her fellow man may participate as well if they so choose.”

“So in essence we watch her get gangbanged and then we gangbang her?” Elixir surmised.

“That’s quite a bit of _atonement_ ,” commented Danielle.

“Again, I don’t think that’s an appropriate comparison, but I suppose it is valid,” said Amara.

It promised to be quite a show. There was certainly plenty of appeal to watching Emma Frost get gangbanged in a formalized setting where they could all watch. At the same time, it was also quite telling that she was willingly participating in this. Her sincerity had always been in questioned. While she had earned the respect and admiration of her students, the X-men that had experience opposing her while she was with the Inner Circle were more skeptical. This was by far the greatest lengths she had ever gone to in order to prove herself. Despite her attitude, Emma was determined to see this through.

“I think they get the idea, Princess. And if it’s all the same to you, I would like to get this ceremony underway,” said Emma impatiently, “I can tell your strapping studs are eager to start _cleansing_ me. This robe is getting quite uncomfortable as well.”

“Very well,” said Amara, who also noticed the the 12 men getting aroused as they stared down Emma’s waiting body, “If there are no other questions or concerns, we’ll commence with the initial sacrament.”

“Would it be considered sacrilege if we had some popcorn while we watched?” asked Tabitha.

“Actually...it would,” said Amara with a touch of bemusement.

Tabitha shrugged while the rest of the X-men settled in for what was sure to be an amazing spectacle. Some of the men were already getting aroused at the prospect of seeing Emma Frost fucked in such an elaborate setup. The women were certainly intrigued as well, albeit for different reasons. Emma Frost hadn’t made many friends during her time with the X-men and had shown little inclination to make up for past mistakes. This may be the first and only time they would get to see her humbled like this. For some, it was more personal than it was ceremonial.

“When this is over, I hope you and Emma will be able to get along a bit better,” said Scott as Jean remained cuddled up next to him.

“Believe it or not, I share your hopes,” Jean replied, “But for now, it’s in the hands of the gods.”

The stage was set. Emma Frost was ready to offer herself in this elaborate act of penance. Amara made the final preparations, retrieving a crystal vase of special wine from a nearby table. As she poured it into a ceremonial chalice, the 12 men of the Zodiac gathered around Emma. In a carefully choreographed manner, they all grabbed hold of her robe and removed it to expose her naked body. While she had been naked like everyone else since the beginning of the ceremony, the others couldn’t help but admire her nude form. She still stood with the poise of the former White Queen, not hiding her beauty or showing in shame in offering it like this. Once the 12 men set the robe aside, Amara presented her with a chalice.

“Emma Frost, the gods have granted you the opportunity to humble yourself in the spirit of redemption,” said Amara in an authoritative tone, “Do you accept this opportunity?”

“You know I do,” she answered, “So at the risk of offending your gods, assume I accept all the perverse caveats that go along with it.”

“Very well,” said Amara, “Then take this chalice and drink from it. This sacrament represents an act of submission before Bachus. Embrace their mercy! Cleanse your body and soul of your burdens!”

The former White Queen accepted the chalice from Amara. Without hesitation, she drank every last drop of the wine. It tasted very differently compared to the wine they drank earlier. This wine was very strong and somewhat bitter. Whatever drug it had been mixed with, the concentrations were quite high. So Emma felt the effects almost immediately.

“Hnn...not a very good year,” she said.

“A willing soul has taken the sacrament,” said Amara as she took the empty chalice back, “Champions of the Zodiac, unleash upon her your lust and your mercy.”

“Willing soul, on behalf of the gods we take thee!” the 12 men said in perfect unison.

The men surrounded her once more and with imposing authority, they took Emma to the bed. Two men grabbed her by the arms and one other grabbed her by her legs to lift her off the ground. By now, the effects of the wine had really struck her. Every limp became weak, as if her muscles had turned to jello. Nearly every inch of her skin from head to toe became hot and her face became flushed, her expression showing the distinct signs of intoxication. She remained conscious and aware, yet too inebriated to offer resistance of any kind. She was truly at the mercy of these men and her friends as they continued to watch.

Once at the circular bed, the men laid her out in the center. While she continued to groan slightly at the effects of the wine, four men took the special restraints that were linked to the side of the bed and tied them to her wrists and ankles. They weren’t too tight and they were specifically designed to allow them to shift Emma’s body around. They would need that kind of flexibility to give this woman the kind of mercy she deserved.

“Whoa...Miss Frost looks pretty wasted,” commented Sam.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this drunk before,” said Prodigy as he and the others watched with growing anticipation.

“You mean outside your dreams, right?” teased Surge.

“She’s not drunk per se,” said Betsy, “More like stoned in a completely unglamorous way.”

“Nnn...I’m still somewhat coherent, you know?” muttered Emma from the bed.

This slurred remark earned her rough shove by one of the men, forcing her down onto the bed so she was completely flat on her back. This was one instance where her attitude would not be tolerated.

“Quiet, woman of sin!” barked one of the Zodic men as he tightened the restraints.

“You are now under at the whims of the gods!” said another who was wearing the mask of Leo, “You are bound by our will and our will is for you to be silent as we unleash on you our lust!”

“You will complete your obligations!” said the Zodiac wearing the mask of Libra, “In the spirit of mercy, your soul will be purged by your submission!”

The former White Queen fell silent, a rare if not momentous act for her in the spirit of this ritual. The 12 men of the Zodiac demonstrated that they took this ceremony seriously. Now that she was bound and inebriated, they began venting upon her their cleansing lust.

Immersed in their roles, the 12 men abandoned their choreographed motions and began to eagerly grope this naked woman. They all gathered around the bed and reached for a piece of Emma’s perfectly sculpted flesh. Some grabbed her breasts. Some grabbed the the outer folds of her pussy. Some grabbed her legs. Some grabbed her feet, face, and hips. Freed from the restraints of propriety, they rubbed and grasped her naked skin. As they grew intoxicated by her body, the all leaned in and started tasting her skin with their lips. It was gentle at first, but quickly intensified. Soon some were lightly biting down on her nipples, shoving fingers into her vaginal folds, and forcing their tongues into her mouth in some very domineering kisses.

Within this sea of groping and oral teasing, Emma let out a series of sharp moans. Even though the men weren’t exactly gentle, she found herself getting very aroused. All this touching along with the effects of the wine set a very intense mood. The heat that had consumed her body escalated, becoming especially intense between her legs. As the men kept touching her, they started letting out hungry grunts of seething lust. It was as if by wearing the masks, they were invigorated with the sexual hunger of the gods.

It was turning into quite a show. The rest of the X-men watched intently. Piotr and Warpath set up a special mirror above the bed so that everyone could get a nice overhead view of the scene before them. With the wine still affecting their own state of mind, they couldn’t help but get aroused.

“Wow...this is my kind of atonement!” said Domino, her legs already shifting.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Domino,” said Kurt, who noticed her arousal, “Ve should respect zhis ceremony while it’s underway.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Laura, pointing out his own erection.

“Hey, it’s a lot harder for men to hide it!” argued Roberto.

“You don’t need to hide it,” assured Amara, who was now sitting next to Kurt, “Participants in this ceremony should be aroused. It is a good sign in the eyes of the gods.”

“If you say so, Princess,” said Domino, “But at some point watching just won’t be enough!”

“I’m counting on it,” said the princess cryptically.

While the audience struggled to contain their growing arousal, the 12 men of the Zodiac continued their thorough touching and tasting Emma’s body. They covered every inch of exposed flesh with their hands and lips, turning her over at one point so they could feel the full breadth of her body. They paid special attention to her butt, fingering her ass while fondling her pussy. Before long, they all had full erections. Emma was also aroused as well. The tender flesh around her pussy was wet and red, not unlike her face. In her intoxicated daze, she was at the complete mercy of this ceremonial lust and the 12 men were prepared to impart such mercy.

“This fallen woman tastes so good!” said the man wearing the mask of Taurus.

“She’s definitely one of my favorite to date!” said the man wearing the mask of Scorpio, “A form worthy of Aphrodite herself!”

“Enough tasting!” said the man wearing the mask of Aries, “I must fuck her! I shall fuck her sins clean from her soul!”

“Not before I cleanse her first!” said the man wearing the mask of Aquarius.

“No need to bicker, champions of the Zodiac,” said Amara in an authoritative voice, “You’ll all have your chance with her. Remain focused with your lusts. Remember your responsibilities.”

Under the watchful eye of the princess, the 12 men fought to contain their burning desire to have this woman. They were expected to take their roles seriously and they had no intention of dishonoring the gods. Upon reorienting themselves over the submissive and intoxicated woman, these champions of the gods unleashed upon her the full force of their cleansing coitus.

The man in the Aries mask went first. After the rest of the men removed their lips and hands from her, he turned Emma over so that she was on her back again. Then he got up on the bed with her, grabbed her by the thighs, spread her legs, and eagerly thrust his erect manhood into her tight pussy. Emma let out deep moan she was fully penetrated, closing her eyes and grabbing onto the sheets of the bed. He wasn’t tender or gentle with her. He practically squeezed her thighs as he hammered into her, rocking her body violently on the bed with each thrust of his hips. This was an act of penance. That meant enduring this lust in all its vigor.

“Oh-ooh-ahhhhhhhhh fuck!” Emma cried out in a drunken daze.

“Yes! That’s it! Moan, you little harlot! Moan to the gods as I fuck you!” the man in the Aries mask exclaimed.

The other men were quickly captivated by her dazed cries and her bouncing body. Some reached out and started groping her again, feeling her breasts as they bounced and rubbing around her clit as Aries fucked her. Two men wearing a Cancer and Pisces mask grabbed her hands so that she released her grip on the sheets and transferred it to their dicks. She instinctively began stroking them off, rubbing up and down the length of their shafts and evoking deep grunts. Two other men men wearing a Gemini and Virgo mask actually got on the bed and started rubbing their erect dicks around her face. Upon feeling this, Emma instinctively began sucking them. The man in the Aries mask had to slow down a bit to accommodate them, but he allowed his fellow Zodiac champions to coordinate as they continued to cleans this woman with their lust.

There was a mix of pain and pleasure at first. The way these men fucked her was fairly rough, but her arousal and intoxication ensured that mind-numbing pleasure superseded any discomfort. She was so inebriated that the sensations were chaotic. It led her to climax much sooner than she expected. As she let out orgasmic cries, this only encouraged the men.

“Orgasms already?” said the man in the Virgo mask, “Aphrodite has blessed this woman indeed!”

“And now she shall bless me!” exclaimed the man in the Aries mask.

After fucking her nice and hard for a bit, he approached his peak. Emma was still alternating between sucking the dicks of Gemini and Virgo when he made his final few thrusts. He ensured they were extra forceful, driving his dick deep into her pussy as he filled her with his manly fluids. The lingering throbbing from Emma’s vaginal muscles made it all the more blissful.

“Ahhhhh yes! Take my seed, woman!” the man in the Aries mask proclaimed.

“You’ve done your share of cleansing! Now let me do mine!” demanded the man in the Capricorn mask.

He had barely finished before the man representing Capricorn practically shoved him off so he could get between Emma’s legs. With her mouth still muffled by the Gemini man’s dick, the man in the Capricorn mask spread her legs even wider so that they were in a nice V-shape as he thrust into her pussy.

“Ooh this woman’s pussy is truly divine!” he exclaimed.

“So is her tongue!” grinned the man in the Gemini mask as he felt Emma slurp along the length of his cock.

“Ha! This woman has more sins than I thought!”

The cleansing continued at the same heated pace. The man in the Capricorn mask fucked Emma with the same vigor as his counterpart. Along the way the other men wrestled for a position with which to vent their lust. They kept her hands busy, ensuring she always had a dick to stroke. They kept her mouth busy as well, ensuring she had a dick to suck as well. This onslaught of lust drove her to another orgasm that wasn’t as intense as the one before, but it still surprised her and the men for that matter. Between the wine she drank earlier and the wine she took for this ceremony, her body was reacting quite strongly.

When it looked like she needed to catch her breath, they gave her a breather while taking turns tit-fucking her. Her large, hard breasts made for a nice fleshy squeeze around their members. They actually used the rough rhythm with which she was being fucked to help work her large breasts along their length. All the while Emma continued moaning in an intoxicated daze, embracing her role as much as the men.

“Hnn...give it to me. Do it to me,” she said in a slurred tone, “Help me...repent.”

“Did you hear that? She wants more!” said the man in a Leo mask.

“Then let’s give her more!” said the man in the Taurus mask.

The intensity of this lustful ceremony escalated as this ritualized sex turned into an all out gangbang. After the man in the Capricorn mask fucked Emma to the point where he came in her pussy, their efforts became more ambitious. They made sure from here on out she would always be fucking at least two men. The men wearing a Sagittarius and Scorpio mask turned her over on her hands and knees with one behind thrusting into her pussy and the other in front fucking her face. They managed to coordinate their sex so that they climaxed in her pussy and mouth almost simultaneously, giving her a double dose of their cleansing. Emma had another orgasm along the way, but at this point they were so driven by their lusts they barely noticed.

Once they were done, the men wearing a Cancer and Aquarius mask got their fill. Except this they gave her pussy a rest and fucked her ass, thrusting right in without offering much warning. Emma’s eyes shot open in shock and she let out a sharp moan, only to be silenced by having a dick thrust right into her mouth. It established a pattern of sorts by which these men would take Emma Frost and fuck her with the full force of the gods.

“Keep going! Fuck her harder! Fuck her faster!” urged the man in the Libra mask.

“Praise the gods! Praise their glory!” proclaimed the man in the Pieces mask as he hammered into her ass.

They kept her on her hands and knees for a while, alternating between someone fucking her pussy and someone fucking her face. At one point Emma’s arms and legs started to get shaky due to her intoxication so they turned her over onto her back again. This time one of the men got under her and thrust his dick up into her ass while another got on top of her and fucked her pussy simultaneously. This allowed two others to gather around her head and take turns shoving their dicks into that busy mouth of hers. She managed to get one of them to shoot his load off on her face while the other climaxed in her ass. It didn’t get her to orgasm this time, but she still had plenty of atonement left.

Once they finished fucking her in this position, another man pulled her up and showed off his strength by holding her up in his powerful arms. He then lowered her onto his dick and started bouncing her up and down. As he did this, another man got behind her and thrust up into her ass while groping her breasts from behind. This left Emma practically sandwiched between the two men, evoking even louder moans and multiple orgasms on her part.

The next three men had to practically wrestle her away from this mesh of man flesh to prop her back on her hands and knees. This time they fucked her with a dose of triple penetration. One man got under her and fucked her pussy, one got behind her and fucked her ass, and the other got in front of her face. Emma was now completely immersed in this lust, being fucked from all angles. Under the watchful eyes of her friends and before the gods of Nova Roma, she submitted to and endured this perverse act of redemption.

As Emma and the 12 men of the Zodiac indulged in these lurid acts, the rest of the X-men watched on in amazement. At first it was shocking, watching the usually dominating Emma Frost to be so dominated. Once the shock wore off, it became a live sex show of sorts. Emma’s performance and that of the men became an erotic special. It was hard not to get aroused by such a sight. Some became so aroused they started pleasuring themselves.

“Mien Gott...” was all Kurt could say while no longer hiding his bulging erection.

“Long live the queen,” said Kitty, who was rubbing her legs together while fondling her breasts, “Is it wrong to be this turned on?”

“Do you mean to imply that 12 hot studs gangbanging Emma Frost shouldn’t be this hot?” said Domino.

“Hell no! I’m just worried about enjoying it too much,” said Kitty.

“Not as much as those 12 lucky guys though,” sighed Alex.

“What I wouldn’t give to be one of them,” said Julian, who was rubbing his dick slightly.

“Speak for yourself, Julian. You already fucked her once!” said Elixir.

“Now it’s wrong to want a second go-around?”

“There’s no need for envy, anyone. You’ll all have your chance soon enough,” assured Amara, who was starting to get turned on as well.

“It may not be soon enough,” said Rogue, not even trying to hide her arousal.

The sights and sounds of Emma Frost being gangbanged continued to bombard their ever sense. After watching the three men cum inside her almost simultaneously, some took matters into their own hands rather than wait for the 12 men to finish.

Kitty and Rogue were the first to abandon such subtlety. They began fingering their pussies quite thoroughly, as if to match the intensity with which the 12 men were fucking Emma. Once they established that it was okay to enjoy a little self-gratification, some of the men joined in as well. Julian and Kurt started stroking their throbbing members. Having had sex with Emma already, they knew how great it felt and seeing it unfold before them reminded them of such pleasant memories. Others began pleasuring each other while never taking their eyes off the ceremony. Ororo and Logan took turns fingering and stroking one another. Alex and Lorna did the same. But some were not content to merely pleasure themselves.

“Sorry princess, but I just can’t be that patient,” said Domino.

Following the whims of her own desires, Domino turned her attention away from the ceremony and embraced the closest man nearby. It happened to be Piotr, who was quite startled since he had been so engrossed in watching Emma and the 12 men. Like most of the others, he was quite aroused by the sight. Domino quickly put it to good use, leaning over and enveloping his large manhood into her mouth. Piotr shifted under the sudden feeling of her soft lips around his shaft, but he didn’t oppose Domino’s actions.

“Uh...excuse me, Domino?” said Kitty with an annoyed tone as she briefly halted her self-pleasuring.

“What? You were flying solo,” Domino pointed out while gripping Piotr’s cock in both hands.

“Ritual or no ritual, there’s still such a thing as courtesy when you decide to blow someone’s boyfriend without asking,” she pointed out.

“Sorry I was too horny to ask permission. If it makes you feel better, I’ll be good to your boy toy. Besides, he doesn’t seem to mind.”

“I’d...rather not argue,” said Piotr through labored breaths.

While Kitty was still annoyed by Domino’s apparent lack of manners, she didn’t bother making a big deal of it. In this situation where they were all participating in this orgy of lust, she was willing to tolerate such decadence. She would just have to have Piotr make it up to her later in a way that would make him think twice in the future.

Domino’s more direct method of dealing with arousal was soon adopted by the others. The 12 men were still going at it with Emma and showed no signs of letting up. So while some were content to keep watching and pleasuring themselves, some took this as an opportunity to contribute to the ceremony in their own unique way. Tabitha followed Domino’s example closely and hooked up with the closest man she could find, which happened to be Alex. She fell to her knees and went right to sucking his dick. Unlike Kitty, however, Lorna didn’t scorn her. Instead, she joined her.

“Whoa...you’re not going to get mad, Lorna?” said Alex, who was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of two women slurping on his manhood.

“As if that would stop her,” shrugged Lorna.

“Glad you’re so understanding, Lorna,” said Tabitha with a grin.

“And if I can’t stop her, I might as well share in the fun!”

Alex and Piotr were more than happy with this arrangement. They let out content moans as the women went to work on their dicks. They never took their eyes off the ceremony though, not wanting to miss a moment of the show. More followed their example. Surge went over and started making out with Warpath. Danielle did the same with Sam. Betsy was inclined to go down on Warren, but was temped away by Elixir who was sitting right next to her. He practically took over for her since she had been pleasuring herself, thrusting his hand between her legs while suckling her breasts.

“Can’t make you ladies do all the work, now can we?” said Elixir, using his special touch to further tempt her.

“You’re such a gent,” laughed Betsy.

“Does that mean I should ask Warren first?”

“Don’t bother. I think he’s too distracted to care right now,” she said, sensing he was still completely engrossed by the sights of the ceremony.

The sounds of Emma being gangbanged by the 12 men soon mixed with the sounds of various grunts and moans from the others. While some made out and exchanged oral sex, others were content to merely pleasure themselves while watching. Such an elaborate display put everyone into a more lustful state of mind. It continued to escalate as Emma was fucked repeatedly and thoroughly. For some, however, this ceremony evoked a different range of emotions that promised to manifest in a different manifestation of lust.

Among all those who had been affected by Emma’s past transgressions, none were more hurt than Jean Grey. Emma was a member of the Inner Circle when they corrupted her into Dark Phoenix. Emma tried to steal her husband when she and Scott were dealing with marital issue. Watching Emma submit herself like this was nothing short of astonishing. When they began planning out this ritual with Amara, she was pretty surprised when Emma accepted this role. This ceremony showed more than anything that she was willing to confront her past mistakes and willing to make up for them. This was a pretty elaborate and unorthodox way to do so, but it definitely resonated in a profound way.

“I think I’m starting to share Kitty’s concerns about enjoying this too much,” said Scott as he watched the scene before him in daze.

“Why is that? Is watching the woman that tried to destroy our marriage get gangbanged too much in terms of atonement?” said Jean in a somewhat distant tone.

“I wasn’t referring to myself, Jean. You look like you’re trying to commit every last second of this to memory, more so than any of the men.”

“You almost make it sound sadistic.”

“I don’t think anyone would hold it against you even if it was, but atonement is a two-way street. Emma is doing her part. It’s still up to us to forgive her. I think everyone else is coming around.”

“Literally in some cases,” she pointed out.

“Dirty jokes aside, this will all be for nothing if we don’t accept this elaborate gesture of hers,” said Scott, maintaining a serious tone, “You forgave Mastermind for mind-raping you before he drew his final breath. What are you going to do show Emma that you forgive her?”

It wasn’t an unreasonable point. As Jean watched Emma get turned on her side while two men fucked her pussy and ass from each side, she recalled the many instances in her life when she had been seriously wronged. Being an X-man gave everyone a high tolerance for physical pain, but emotional pain was a different story. Everyone still bore their share of grudges and bitterness. However, part of what made them heroes was their ability to move beyond those feelings and forgive. If she could forgive someone like Mastermind after what he did to her, why couldn’t she forgive Emma Frost?

Jean’s demeanor shifted and she scooted in closer to her husband. She started pawing his chest and rubbing her legs against his. She noticed he had a sizable erection like the rest of the men, but he wasn’t pleasuring himself. She had been getting aroused herself, but that arousal was secondary. Through the cluster of men eagerly waiting to fuck the former White Queen, Jean saw the dazed look in her eyes. Through her intoxication, Emma was able to convey a simple message to Jean. That message rang loud and clear. Emma was showing in a big way that she wanted her forgiveness. Jean had to show she accepted it in an equally big way.

“Scott, would you mind helping me humble myself as well while acting out an old fantasy of mine?” asked Jean.

“Uh...where is this coming from, Jean?” asked Scott, surprised by her response.

“You didn’t say no, so I’ll take that as a yes,” she said before turning to Warren and Bobby, who were sitting nearby, “Hey you two, while you’re waiting for your shot with Emma want to warm up on me?”

“By warming up you mean...” said Bobby, who had just been watching and rubbing his dick for most of the ceremony.

“I mean sharing a gangbang of our own, featuring only us Original X-men,” she said as she rose up from the futon, “It’s a little something I’ve through about in my more perverse moments. It’s not a very flattering thought, but what better time to indulge it than now?”

“Seeing as how Elixir stole my girlfriend’s attention, I’m okay with acting on some unflattering thoughts!” said Warren, needing little convincing.

Jean didn’t bother trying to convince Bobby as well. She practically pulled him up from his futon and led him back over to where Scott was sitting along with Warren. They had both been pretty worked up by watching Emma and there was certainly a novel appeal to having a gangbang with the original team, minus Hank. As she rejoined Scott with her two eager participants in hand, he was still somewhat perplexed.

“Not that I haven’t come to appreciate your dirty thoughts, Jean. But I’d still like to know what you’re trying to accomplish here,” said Scott.

“Emma is humbling herself to show atonement. She’s humbled herself through this entire ritual yet I’ve done nothing to show that I forgive her,” said Jean, “If this gesture is going to be meaningful, I need to humble myself as well.”

“And an Original X-men gangbang is supposed to do that?” said Scott with a raised eyebrow.

“Does it make any less sense than anything else we’ve done so far, Scott?” said Warren.

It certainly was an odd way to demonstrate forgiveness. Then again, odd ways had been working quite nicely for them throughout this ritual. Jean seemed genuinely serious. Looking back towards Emma, she made it clear to her that she was doing this to prove that she accepted Emma’s gesture. It seemed to resonate with the former White Queen through her intoxication. So without trying too hard to rationalize it, Scott decided to indulge his wife’s elaborate gesture.

“He didn’t say no,” Bobby pointed out, showing his eagerness as he started feeling up Jean’s waist.

“So how did these dirty thoughts of yours play out anyways?” asked Warren, who did the same, paying extra attention to her breasts.

“I had a number of twisted fantasies that made for some rather nice showers back in the day,” she said playfully, “My favorite involved Warren fucking my pussy, Bobby fucking my ass, and Scott fucking my face.”

“Works for me!” shrugged Bobby, having no complaints about that arrangement.

“A good husband knows not to argue with his wife’s wishes in moments like this,” said Scott, “If you think this will get your point across, Jean...so be it.”

Her lover’s support was uncanny despite the unusual circumstances. This was something she felt she needed to do. Knowing that Emma was still coherent enough to acknowledge such a gesture, she proceeded to submit herself in her own way.

Scott, Warren, and Bobby coordinated their efforts to help Jean fulfill this fantasy/gesture of forgiveness. Scott moved back towards the edge of the futon while Bobby laid down on his back. Jean then got on top of him, straddling his pelvis and bending over so that she could effectively reach Scott’s still erect manhood. Warren joined them by perching himself on the other edge of the futon, using his wings for balance as he guided his dick towards her ass.

“I’m ready guys,” she told them intently, “I hereby submit myself to your lusts in the spirit of forgiveness.”

“Then let the forgiving begin!” said Bobby eagerly.

With the spectacle of Emma Frost being gangbang still in the background, the three original X-men proceeded to fuck the original X-woman. Bobby grabbed Jean’s waist and roughly thrust his dick up into her pussy. Warren followed suit, steadily working his dick into her ass. Jean apparently lubed herself up earlier in anticipation of doing anal at some point. She probably didn’t plan for it to happen like this, but Warren didn’t mind. After enjoying the initial feeling of Jean’s tight depths around their dicks, Warren and Bobby coordinated their thrusting so that they alternated between thrusts. This bombarded Jean with waves of sensations that mixed both pleasure and pain. She let out a sharp moan at first, but it was quickly muffled when Scott grabbed her by the face and thrust his dick into her mouth. Now fully embracing her submissive state, Jean shared in the spirit of the ceremony as she was fucked in all three of her holes.

This secondary gangbang did not go unnoticed by the others. While everyone was still engrossed in the gangbang featuring Emma Frost, some couldn’t help but glance over towards Jean.

“Damn! Looks like Jeannie’s trying to steal Emma’s thunder,” commented Logan.

“I doubt that’s all there is to it,” said Ororo, who was still fondling her lover’s member while he fondled her pussy, “I also doubt that you care.”

“I think we’re all beyond caring about the details that don’t involve more humping, Ro.”

The ceremony was becoming less and less formalized. Everyone seemed to abandon their reservations, allowing their lurid whims to guide them. Watching Emma Frost get gangbanged along with Jean Grey continued to intensify their arousal. For the moment, they stuck to self-pleasuring or exchanging their lusts with a partner in the form of touching, fingering, or oral sex. Such exchanges wouldn’t suffice for long, but Amara would make sure their patience would be rewarded.

Just as Warren, Scott, and Bobby were getting into a rhythm with Jean, the 12 men of the Zodiac were nearly finished with Emma. By now nearly every man had fucked her at least once. They had taken turns repositioning her, fucking her, and cumming inside her. Eight of the men climaxed in her pussy. The other four climaxed in her ass. As each man got their turn with her, the others continued to grope and lick her. When she was on her hands and knees they would shove their dicks into her mouth and hump her face. When she was on her back or side they would tit-fuck her. Some managed to climax more than once, often on her tits or in her mouth. Along the way Emma had more than her share of orgasms. It was hard to tell how many she had in her intoxicated state, but continued to play her submissive role.

Having endured more than her share of lust from these men, Amara sensed the time had come to complete this part of the ceremony. The 12 men seemed more than inclined to keep fucking her. In a typical ceremony they probably would be allowed to do so. Given the growing arousal of her fellow X-men, they would have to cut this part short so they could move onto the finale.

“It’s time for the final cleansing,” announced the Nova Roman Princess, who remained on the stage, “Champions of the Zodiac, you’ve done your part.”

“Already?” complained the man in the Taurus mask.

“She has absorbed the lust from each of you. She has given her due penance to the gods. Do not make her give more than she must.”

While disappointed, the 12 men honored their princess’s wishes. Emma was on her back with one man fucking her pussy and the other shoving his dick between her tits. Both men quickly finished with a quick climax while the rest of the men squeezed in one final grope. Once they all pulled back, they each did their duty and laid Emma out in the center of the bed. She looked a little worn out with so much fluid dripping from her face, breasts, pussy, and ass. However, she was too intoxicated to care and she didn’t seem too uncomfortable.

“Hnn...is that it?” said Emma in a slurred tone.

“Not quite,” said Amara, “You are officially at the halfway point of your penance, Miss Frost.”

“So I need to have even more sex? Your gods are a randy bunch, Princess.”

“The last part is usually easier, I assure you,” said Amara.

The Nova Roman princess signaled the 12 men to leave. They all bowed respectfully before exiting through the same area they entered. Once they left the stage, Amara walked up to the bed where Emma was still lying. Along the way she retrieved some towels and wipes. She then proceeded to carefully wipe off the fluids that had accumulated on Emma’s body. She was gentle and tender, making sure Emma had time to catch her breath for this final part. She could tell by the looks she was getting from the others that they were more than ready to learn just what it entailed.

“The gods have accepted Emma’s penance. This ceremony has purified her spirit in their eyes,” Amara announced as she lightly dried Emma’s body off with a soft towel.

“If this is what they deem pure, then they have some kinky twisted standards,” said Jubilee under her breath.

“Not as kinky as it could be,” Surge pointed out.

“But now Emma’s penance must be accepted by man,” Amara went on, “That is why she is now going to submit herself to the lusts of her peers. You, the ones from which she seeks absolution, must be the ones to cleanse her in the final part of the ceremony. Every man here is free to accept her submission as they so choose. The women may participate as well if they wish or they may watch and draw pleasure from Emma’s penance. Try and bring yourself to orgasm at least once to further sanctify her sacrifice.”

“Sanctity through orgasms? How insanely practical,” said Rogue with a humored grin.

“If not poetic,” added Remy, “One gangbang inspires another, thus leaving the universe more balanced, non?”

“Definitley worth the wait too!” said Julian, already eager to get started.

“And in the spirit of balance and patience, I ask that those who have already had encounters with Miss Frost to hold off a bit longer,” added Amara, “Allow those who she has yet to submit to have their turn with her before participating.”

“Ah hell, when did fairness have to suck?” groaned Roberto who had been eagerly rubbing his dick in anticipation.

“Oh you make it sound like you’ll have nothing to keep you busy,” teased Tabitha.

“Yes, so long as you’re waiting, you can always pass the time by helping us ladies who aren’t inclined for girl-on-girl action get our sanctified orgasm,” said Danielle.

This definitely made the prospect of waiting in line for a shot at Emma Frost more appealing. Bobby, Warren, and Scott certainly seemed to demonstrate this nicely. They briefly slowed their heated romp with Jean to hear Amara’s announcement, but Jean quickly encouraged them to keep going. Everyone was going to get their moment with Emma. There was no need to make it messier than it already promised to be.

“Fair is fair,” shrugged Sam, “Let’s do us some sanctifying!”

“Do what you must to complete the ceremony,” said Amara as she stepped aside, “Once it is done, Emma’s role will be complete and so will her penance.”

“Then she can just go back to being a dominating bitch,” said Elixir.

“All the more reason to make it count!” said Logan with a wolfish grin.

Needing no further explanation, the mad dash onto the stage began. Logan, Sam, Alex, Remy, Elixir, and Piotr surrounded the bed while Warren, Warpath, Julian, Roberto, Prodigy, and Kurt stayed behind. Even though Bobby hadn’t had his time with Emma yet either, he was effectively pinned under Jean Grey as he continued to fuck her Warren and Scott keeping pace. Like the 12 men of the Zodiac before them, their initial outburst of lust began with heavy groping. They all savored the smooth touch of Emma Frost’s naked body, paying special attention to her breasts, face, and pussy. But after having worked up so much lust from watching they didn’t waste too much time on foreplay.

“You really wish to earn our trust after all you done, Emma?” asked Piotr as he cupped her chin.

“Hnn...” was all she got out in her dazed state.

“I’ll assume that’s a yes,” grinned Alex, “And since you tried to fuck my brother when he was vulnerable, I’ll need to be extra forgiving!”

The younger Summers practically shoved past Elixir to get into position. With little reservation, he grabbed her by the angles and parted her legs into a spread-eagle position. Then with the others still groping her, he thrust his dick deep into her pussy. He did it with a little extra force than what the men of the Zodiac did earlier. Even though her pussy was a little sticky from having fucked so many men before, it still felt nice and tight.

“Oohhhhhhh!” Emma moaned out.

“Come on, Summers! That can’t be all you got! Fuck her harder!” said Logan while squeezing Emma’s breast.

“Yeah, you owe it to your brother and you sister-in-law to fuck this femme good!” said Remy.

Fueled by their encouragement, Alex proceeded to fuck Emma harder. He practically rocked the bed along with Emma’s body as he moved his hips back and forth, filling her tight depths with his cock. It helped set the tone for which the others would take this woman. The men of the Zodiac may have been pretty thorough, but they didn’t have a history with Emma Frost. They didn’t have the motivation to really fuck this woman into submission.

While this final act of penance unfolded, the rest of the men were left to occupy themselves in other ways. As promised, the women were more than happy to make that wait enjoyable. Warpath, Julian, Roberto, Prodigy, and Kurt met up with the women right next to where Scott, Jean, Warren, and Bobby were carrying out their gangbang. Since the men were outnumberd, the women had to double up on them. Ororo and Rogue teamed up on Warpath. Surge and Jubilee teamed up on Kurt. Lorna and Danielle teamed up on Julian. Betsy and Laura teamed up on Roberto. Tabitha and Kitty teamed up on Prodigy. This left Domino and Amara a bit left out, but they were cunning and flexible enough to compromise.

“It seems every dick is occupied at the moment,” commented Domino.

“So it would seem, but you don’t seem to mind,” said Amara.

“Not as long as you mind sharing a little girl power so to speak,” said the skilled assassin in a seductive tone.

“Nova Roma has no such taboos,” the princess assured her, “I can’t imagine why there would be, but that’s not for me to judge.”

Grinning intently, Domino practically pinned the Nova Roman princess onto a nearby futon and began making out with her. They began eagerly rubbing their thighs up between their legs, helping to stimulate their moist pussies. It was a crude yet effective way to share in the pleasure of this ceremony and it was growing more heated by the second.

Knowing the men were going to save most of their lust for Emma, the women worked them over quickly to get their orgasm. Ororo and Rogue took turns riding Warpath, rocking their hips hard and fast to get their desired climax. Laura and Betsy did the same with Roberto, only they were a bit more demanding. They practically pinned him on his back while they turns riding him to their own climax. Surge laid on top of Jubilee, rubbing their breasts together while Kurt alternated between fucking their pussies. He even used his tail to ensure both were able to climax almost simultaneously. Julian used his powers creatively as well. While Lorna and Danielle took turns sucking his dick, he used his telekinesis to skillfully manipulate the insides of their inner folds. This made for a quick, effective orgasm that helped encourage their oral teasing. Tabitha and Kitty were more frisky, pinning Prodigy on his back so Kitty was riding his dick while Tabitha was being eaten out. They playfully groped each other in the process, helping them to reach a quick orgasm even as the men showed increasing impatience. They wanted to have their round with Emma Frost and nothing was going to stop them from completing their part of the ceremony.

As the rest of the women were occupying the rest of the men, Emma endured another round of gangbanging. Alex set the tone, fucking the former White Queen hard and fast. He would have liked to drag it out a bit longer, but with so many men eagerly waiting he didn’t take too long. He worked his dick in and out of her throbbing pussy until he got his climax. Like the men of the Zodiac, he climaxed inside her. Once he was finished, Logan eagerly shoved him out of the way and began to took over. He fucked her even harder than Alex, holding her hips up and rhythmically pounding his pelvis against hers as he filled her depths.

“Errr that’s it, Frost! Take it!” seethed Logan with feral intent, “This is for Jeannie!”

“Oh-oh-ahhhhhhhh!” Emma cried out as her body rocked to the rhythm, eventually reaching another orgasm.

“Not too rough, Logan,” said Sam, “Ain’t no need to wear her out.”

“It doesn’t look like she seems to mind,” commented Elixir, who was eagerly stroking himself in anticipation of his turn.

As Logan fucked Emma, some of the others continued to grope Emma’s bouncing body. Elixir and Remy took turns shoving their dicks into her mouth, using the heated rhythm from Logan’s humping to get a good round of oral sex. Sam and Piotr took turns tit-fucking her as well, working their cocks between her breasts. In her daze she really didn’t seem to mind. She almost seemed eager to endure their lusts, allowing them to set aside any reservations they may have had about fucking her as hard as they wanted.

After Logan got his climax, Elixir was next. He turned Emma on her side and proceeded to use his special touch to not just fuck her, but stroke her clit so she was rocked by multiple orgasms. It caused her body to writhe and rock with more vigor, encouraging both her and the men that followed. Piotr was next. He showed off his strength by lifting her up in his arms and bouncing her up and down his cock. After doing this for a bit, Remy joined in by getting behind Emma and thrusting his dick up into her ass. Emma remained meshed between the two men until Piotr climaxed. Then as he did this, Piotr set Emma down so she was on her hands and knees. From there Remy kept pounding into her ass until he climaxed as well. She remained in that position as Sam came in and thrust back into her pussy. He wasn’t as rough as the others, allowing Emma to catch her breath and have another orgasm. Despite this bombardment of lust, she continued to take it.

“Hnn...keep going, boys! I-I can take it! Fuck me...fuck away my crimes against the X-men!” she exclaimed in a more slurred tone.

“I want to say that’s the wine, but I’m honestly not so sure anymore,” said Piotr.

“If this is her way of being sincere, who are we to argue?” shrugged Alex.

By the time Sam was finishing up with Emma, the rest of the men who had been warming up with the women were ready. Even though some tried to convince them to linger, it wasn’t enough to keep them from getting their turn with Emma.

“Oh you’re not going to stay for seconds?” Tabitha pouted after Prodigy practically fought his way out from under her and Kitty.

“Sorry ladies, but we have a duty to this ceremony, remember?” said Prodigy as he rushed up onto the stage.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t want us to disrespect the ceremony now would you?” said Roberto, who had to do the same with Betsy and Laura.

“Yes, I’m sure you guys are just being so respectful,” said Jubilee dryly.

“Ain’t no use arguing with them, Jubes. They got an excuse to bang Emma Frost again and they’re gonna use it!” said Rogue, who didn’t oppose Warpath as he joined the others on the stage.

“It’s still a matter of propriety, is it not?” argued Kurt, who managed to remain a bit more civil.

“It is what it is,” said Laura in an impartial tone, “There’s no need to make excuses for it.”

Having given the women their fill for the ceremony, the rest of the men surrounded the bed as Sam finished his romp with Emma. They had purposefully held back their own climax, wanting to save it for Emma. Warpath, Julian, Roberto, Prodigy, and Kurt got onto the bed while the others stepped back. They were prepared to play their part in the ceremony. However, it was not lost on Warren, Scott, and Bobby that they were still occupied. They had been gangbanging Jean quit thoroughly and despite her playing a submissive role of sorts, she kept a strong hold on them.

“Uh...shouldn’t we join them?” grunted Bobby, who was still pinned under Jean and thrusting up into her pussy.

“I uh...don’t think that’s up to us,” panted Warren as he slowed down a bit as he continued fucking her ass.

“You’ll...you’ll get your chance, guys!” said Jean, pausing for a moment in her oral teasing with Scott, “I’m about to cum! Just...just make me cum and you can go!”

Not one to argue with an old friend and the bearer of the Phoenix Force, Bobby and Warren stepped up their thrusting. They rocked Jean’s body with more vigor, hearing her muffled moans as she continued sucking Scott’s dick in accord with the rhythm. She had actually been holding back, wanting to keep them occupied so she could endure her share of this ceremony as well. She understood Emma was watching and the more she endured, the more it reinforced her message.

Emma didn’t have much chance to process that message as the gangbang continued with little interruption. While she had already fucked Warpath, Julian, Robert, Prodigy, and Kurt earlier in the ritual, they were just as eager to get another round in. Prodigy was first, keeping her on her hands and knees and fucking her from behind while Julian got in front and fucked her face. Once Prodigy got his climax, Julian traded places with him and fucked her in the same position until he got his as well and even managed to give Emma another orgasm in the process. Warpath was next and decided to use the same method Piotr had used earlier, if for no other reason than to show off his strength again. Held Emma up in his arms so her legs were hooked around his waist as he bounced her up and down his dick. This time he allowed her to lean back a bit, showing off some flexibility that allowed her to suck Roberto’s dick while Warpath fucked her. Once he finished, Warpath set her down so that she was hovering right over top of Roberto in a reverse cowgirl position. From here he grabbed her by her hips and thrust up into her ass, bouncing her body in a way that the other men playfully groped until he climaxed as well. After he was done, her limbs were somewhat tired so Kurt was a bit gentler in laying her down on the bed and fucking her in a simple missionary position. He also used his tail like he had in the initial ceremony to rub her clit and give her another orgasm while he worked his way to his.

“You’re almost finished, Emma!” said Kurt intently as he worked his fuzzy form up and down her naked flesh, “You’re...you’re penance is nearly complete!”

“Oh-oh-ohhhh I’m ready! I-I want it so bad!” Emma cried out.

Her voice was showing signs of fatigue. Even with the wine she had fucked so many guys that it was getting to the point where it was difficult to stay focused. But the former White Queen continued, intent on finishing this ritual.

By the time Kurt was nearly finished with his contribution to the ceremony, Jean Grey had completed hers. Warren, Bobby, and Scott kept fucking her to the point where she couldn’t hold back any longer if she tried. When she got her orgasm, she had to clutch the sides of the futon as her body tensed to the blissful waves of pleasure. As soon as Warren and Bobby felt this, they knew they had done their part.

“What do you say, Jean? Have will fulfilled your fantasy?” asked Warren as he and Bobby pulled out of her.

“Mmm...and then some!” said Jean, moaning softly as she continued to indulge in her orgasmic state.

“Now that we fulfilled you, can we go ahead and fulfill Emma?” asked Bobby as he slipped out from under her.

“I’m not stopping you. Show her the same intensity you showed me!” she told them.

“Will do!” said Bobby with a mock-salute.

Bobby and Warren eagerly rushed up onto the stage to get their shot with Emma. However, Scott lingered back with her. He didn’t seem as eager to join the gangbang as the others and there was a reason for that.

“You sure you don’t want to partake, love?” asked Jean.

“We already discussed this with Emma earlier. I plan on accepting her penance in a different capacity,” said Scott as he watched the rest of his fellow X-men surround the former White Queen.

“And I agreed to that plan with my share of reservations,” she said, “I understand the logic behind it even if I don’t understand he emotional undertones.”

“It’s those emotional undertones that make participating in a ceremonial gangbang insufficient. If we’re going to truly put this behind us, we need to make a stronger effort. It’ll be better for everyone in the long run.”

Scott was serious and genuine in his approach to Emma’s role in this ritual. Only someone like him could approach ritual orgies and gangbangs with a strategic undertone. For some reason that made Jean smile. While she and Scott had already used this ritual as an opportunity to hook up with old flames, they had not confronted Emma Frost yet. Since the emotional upheaval she caused between them was still fresh in their minds, it had to be addressed more carefully. They would eventually get their chance, but not before Emma completed her role.

Upon noticing that Scott wasn’t joining the others on the stage, Domino and Amara used it as an opportunity of sorts. They had been making out on a nearby futon quite vigorously, rubbing legs against their pussies and even straddled each other so their clits would rub together. It got them nice and aroused, but it hadn’t gotten them to climax yet. Since Scott still had a sizable erection, they exchanged mischievous grins.

“Tell me something, Princess. If someone doesn’t care to participate in this part of the ceremony, is it considered insulting to the gods?” questioned Domino.

“Of course not,” said Amara, “If Scott wishes to acknowledge Miss Frost’s sacrament privately, that is perfectly acceptable.”

“So it wouldn’t be insulting if we kept him company why the other men take a more public approach?” said Domino.

“I would imagine not, but I don’t know if Miss Grey-Summers’s views are in line with the gods,” said the Nova Roman princess.

“I already got my orgasm and had plenty of fun with him along the way,” said Jean with a playful grin, “I would be insulted if you didn’t utilize my hubby’s sexual talents to do your part with this ceremony.”

With Jean Grey-Summers’s blessing, Domino and Amara made their way over to the futon where she and Scott were sitting. Scott voiced no opposition and embraced the two women in his arms. They made out with him for a brief moment before Domino straddled his pelvis and rode his dick the rest of the way to her orgasm. While Amara waited, Jean offered to fondle the Nova Roman princess’s pussy with her telekinesis. This helped keep her in the mood so that as soon as Domino was finished, Amara got on top of him and rode Scott to an orgasm of her own. Along the way she made sure Scott didn’t climax. Even though he wasn’t going to partake in the gangbang, that part needed to be saved for the final act.

As Scott handled Amara and Domino, Emma handled the last participants in this ceremonial gangbang. Once Kurt finished, Bobby and Warren shifted her body around so that she was back on her hands and knees. They utilized the same position they did with Jean, having Bobby lay under her and trust up into her pussy while Warren was on top thrusting into her ass. They fucked her with the same intensity they fucked Jean, rocking her body so that their dicks slid in and out of her depths at a heated pace. This double penetration allowed Emma to have one more orgasm, which at this point nearly caused her to pass out. Yet she remained conscious, enduring their lusts as they prepared for the final act.

The ceremony was almost complete. Emma had taken the lusts of the 12 men of the Zodiac. She had taken the lusts of nearly every man in the X-men. As Bobby and Warren pushed towards their climax, the rest of the women watched on. Even after having had orgasms of their own, some continued to fondle themselves. Some were even close to climaxing. The men watched as well, lingering around the bed and even growing aroused again watching Emma get double-teamed. By now her hair was messy, she was covered in sweat, and she reeked of various sexual fluids. She continued to endure until Bobby and Warren got their climax, filling her pussy and ass with one more load of cum.

Upon feeling this last surge of sensations, Emma finally allowed herself to collapse in exhaustion. Bobby and Warren were able to catch her. As soon as they pulled out, they laid her back on the bed so that she was on her back. She was still concious, but breathing heavily and quite drained. The men lingered around the bed, some of them with reformed erections. It was unclear if the ceremony was complete at this point. As soon as Amara finished riding Scott, she got up from the futon and addressed them.

“Hnn...is that it?” groaned Emma, “Have you boys had enough of me already?”

“So much for gangbanging the attitude out of her,” said Julian.

“I don’t think there’s a ceremony big enough for that,” said Prodigy.

“The point of the ceremony wasn’t to change her personality. It was to affirm her penance,” said Amara.

“There ain’t a ceremony for that, is there?” asked Logan.

“As if you don’t need it more than anyone,” muttered Emma.

“No, but this ceremony isn’t quite finished yet,” said Amara, “There is one last act to perform.”

“Does it involve a lunch break and a breather because Ah could use both,” said Sam as he wiped some of the sweat from his brow.

“There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, I notice that some of you are still hard. Some of the women here are still aroused as well.”

“Thanks for not forgetting about us,” said Betsy.

“With this, we can perform the final cleansing,” said the Nova Roman princess, “If you still have sexual fluids to spare, male or female, gather around Miss Frost and let them out on her. Cover her with your fluids and cleanse her from what is left of her transgressions. By doing so, the ceremony will be complete and she will be cleansed of her role.”

“From gangbang to jerk-off party...that’s a hell of a finish,” said Warpath.

“After everything we just did, it’s practically child’s play,” said Elixir.

Intent on seeing this ceremony to the end, most of the men got into position for this final sacrament. Since Bobby and Warren just got done fucking her, they decided not to participate. Kurt and Sam chose to abstain as well, feeling too drained to contribute at this point. It left Logan, Alex, Remy, Elixir, Piotr, Warpath, Julian, Roberto, and Prodigy to gather around Emma and start stroking their dicks. Kitty, Betsy, and Rogue joined in as well. Having been pleasuring themselves for a while now, they had some fluids built up to contribute. Amara returned to the stage as well and made sure to take Scott with her.

“Come on, Mr. Summers. You should be part of this too,” said Amara, grabbing his arm and leading him onto the stage, “Even if you didn’t participate in the main ceremony, I can tell you have plenty of fluids to offer.”

“I uh...thought saving it would come in handy, but not like this,” said Scott sheepishly as Amara eyed his still throbbing erection.

“It would be a shame to see it go to waist. Go on and let it out, Scott!” encouraged Jean, “Cap off this ceremony in all the right ways!”

With the blessing of his wife and the princess, Scott went along with it. He joined the others around Emma’s bed. Like everyone else, he started stroking his member with the intent to make himself climax. Emma looked pretty dazed, but was still clearly conscious. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the cleansing to come. It was the culmination of all the penance to which she had committed, making it an important moment even if it promised to be quite messy.

“Oohhhh fuck I’m ready to pop!” moaned Julian.

“Me too! Ooh I’m really close!” exclaimed Alex.

“Go ahead and let it all out,” urged Amara, “Give her every last drop!”

The grunts and moans intensified throughout the chamber. The rest of the women moved up closer to the stage so they could take in this final moment. A few of the men started climaxing first. Warpath and Elixir released the first load, shooting a nice stream of fluid onto Emma’s breasts and stomach. Logan followed soon after, getting a nice load right on her face. Remy, Piotr, and Julian were next. They shot their loads off around her thighs and pussy. Roberto and Prodigy followed soon after, managing only smaller loads around her face and neck.

Once each man climaxed, they stepped back from the bed to catch their breath. Some returned to the futons where the rest of the women were generous enough to help them settle. It also made room for Kitty, Betsy, and Rogue. They each got up on the bed and stood on the balls of their feet in a squatting position while they kept fondling their pussies. Once they reached their peak, they unleashed a nice squirt of feminine fluids all over Emma’s body.

“Ohhhhhhh yeah!” Rogue moaned as she released a surprising amount of fluid.

“Mmm...feeling cleansed, Frost?” teased Kitty as she matched her friend’s load.

“Among other things,” grinned Betsy as she added her fluids to the mix.

As feminine fluids mixed with streaks of semen, Scott got into position to release the final load. Since he was the man with which she shared many personal dramas, it was fitting that he act as the final participant. He got up on the bed and aimed right at her breasts as he eagerly stroked his cock to the point of climax. Having held back for so long, it led to a very intense release.

“Ohhhh here it comes, Emma! The last one!” exclaimed Scott.

When he finally ejaculated, he sprayed the largest load of fluid yet. A thick streak of cum shot out and covered both her face and breasts. It surprised even a few of the men who had lingered near the bed. He made sure to squeeze out every last drop in accord with the ritual. Now Emma was covered with various streaks of cum and feminine fluids, leaving her in a messy daze. Yet when she opened her eyes and took in all gazes of her fellow X-men, she looked oddly content.

“Congratulations, Miss Frost. The ceremony is complete. Your role has been fulfilled,” said Amara as she approached the bed.

“Hnn...marvelous,” she said in a dazed yet somewhat humored tone, “Time for else play the part of a submissive.”

“Roles aside, your sacrament has been acknowledged by the gods and your fellow man. With this ceremony, you have demonstrated to them that you are willing to go to great lengths for forgiveness. Whether they choose to accept it or not is now on their shoulders. Take comfort in knowing your burden has been cleansed.”

“If it helps, it make you that much less of a bitch for putting yourself through this,” commented Warpath.

“But don’t think it means we’re more willing to tolerate that oh so charming personality of yours,” added Kitty.

“I’m okay with that,” said Emma.

“Then on behalf of the gods and my fellow X-men, we honor your penance,” said Amara, “May the gods bless you as you continue down your chosen path.”

The Nova Roman princess offered the dazed and drained woman a formal bow. She turned to the rest of the X-men and encouraged them to do the same. Some were reluctant, but others like Scott and Jean offered their acceptance. Everyone else quickly followed. If those two were willing to accept this gesture after everything Emma put them through, then they had no excuse. Emma Frost had gone to great lengths to become accepted by the X-men. It was time to move beyond the past and learn to trust each other as they continued into the future.

Despite still being intoxicated and soaked in sexual fluids, Emma managed a warm smile. This ritual had been elaborate, lurid, yet enchanting. She was sore in ways that was going to take some time to recover from and she was badly in need of a thorough shower. Yet in the scope of this ritual, it seemed oddly befitting. She had never submitted to anyone going all the way back to the Hellfire Club. Her willingness to do so here showed just how much the X-men meant to her. After enduring ceremonies and gangbangs, her loyalty could never be questioned again.

* * *

**Up next: Having earned her penance from the X-men, Emma now seeks a more private ceremony with Scott and Jean**


	15. Repaying a Debt Part 2

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 15: Repaying a Debt Part 2**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Royal Dormitory**

_‘So this is how far I’m willing to go to make amends. I’ll gladly play the part of a sexual submissive, subject myself to infantile sexual fantasies, and allow friends and total strangers to gangbang me while I’m drunk. I don’t know if that’s noble, pathetic, or some other concept that defies all known words. I don’t even know how I’m supposed to feel about it now that it’s over. But now that the intoxication has worn off, I have to actually think about it while planning on how I’ll make the most of this ritual. If I can’t make sense of it, I’ll settle for indulging my own perverse sexual appetites.’_

Emma Frost emerged from her submissive role in the ritual with a mix of relief and uncertainty. Having done her part and humbled herself before the X-men in ways she never imagined, she was more than ready to return to her more dominating persona. As soon as the ceremony ended, Amara helped clean her off. She even gave her a special antidote to the wine so that the intoxication wore off in just under an hour. She would need to be coordinated to wipe off the smell of sweat, semen, and various sexual fluids that covered her body.

As soon as Emma was coordinated enough to walk, she made her way to the nearest shower. Amara was nice enough to let her use the shower facilities in the royal dormitory. While there were plenty of other showers and dormitories, this one was a bit nicer because it was reserved for the high priest or priestess. It was also more private and spacious, giving Emma the luxury she was used to. It also allowed her a suitable environment to take a nice, thorough shower to clean herself off while also reapplying her makeup that had been so heavily smeared over the course of her role.

_‘Ugh...semen is a bitch to clean from hair. Amara may be royalty, but her tastes in conditioner are pathetic. It shouldn’t take this long to look presentable after a gangbang. My pussy and ass only stopped throbbing twenty minutes ago. Maybe she can give me another dose of that wine. I’ll be damned if I’m not going to overcompensate by dominating as many men as possible!’_

Emma’s mood remained unsettled as she emerged from the large shower stall. She had been very thorough, scrubbing every inch of her finely sculpted body to erase all traces of the gangbang. Getting the semen out of her hair was tricky. Cleaning the areas around her pussy and ass were even trickier. Once she was clean enough, she dried off with a towel and made her way to the sink where Amara was nice enough to leave an array of cosmetics and hair care products. Emma made good use of them, reapplying her lipstick and drying her hair. She was usually pretty excessive when it came to beauty products, but after participating in a gangbang being excessive was the only appropriate approach.

Standing naked in front of the mirror, the former White Queen scrutinized her body once more. She was no longer a submissive anymore so she was going to make sure she looked the part. As she applied her lipstick and eye-liner, she allowed her thoughts to wander a bit. While her mood was still tense, the gravity of what she recently experienced continued to affect her.

_‘I must be losing edge. I actually cared enough about the X-men and all the ways I’ve hurt them to go through with this. I don’t know if that’s a bad sign, a good sign, or just an indication of how messed up my life has been. Yet I can’t for the life of me understand why it felt...liberating. The Hellfire Club was supposed to condition me to no longer feel guilt. I guess they failed.’_

 

Once she finished applying her makeup, Emma did a few more touch-ups with her hair. By now she didn’t look like she had just been gangbanged. She looked like the same White Queen that evoked as much mistrust as she did lurid thoughts. Even after her hair was fixed, she found herself standing in front of the mirror and staring distantly into her conflicted gaze. Her thoughts continued to wander as her mood caught up with her deeds.

_‘I suppose I shouldn’t avoid it. I know why the Hellfire Club failed. The X-men gave me a chance and my students gave me incentive. I could’ve screwed it up any number of ways, but I didn’t. I don’t know if letting them have their way with me will increase or diminish their respect for me, but I suppose I partially owe them for this guild-ridden submission. By that same logic, I suppose I owe Scott Summers the other part.’_

The former White Queen’s demeanor shifted as Scott Summers entered her thoughts. She closed her eyes and looked away from her expression in the mirror, choosing not to see any of these complicated emotions find their way to her demeanor. There had been many men in her life. She had her share of partners and lovers. Emotions rarely factored in and she always made sure she had a dominant role. When such emotions found their way into her heart during her affair with Scott Summers, it struck her in a way from which her diamond shell could not protect.

_‘Oh Scott...why the hell did you have to make me love you? Why couldn’t we have stayed a sordid, psychic affair? You thought you were corrupted by Apocalypse, but being inside your head may have corrupted me as well. Except in my case, it was the kind of corruption that actually made me give a damn. A part of me hates you for that. A part of me loves you for it. There’s no use even hiding from it anymore. You did something no man has ever done before. You made me feel vulnerable.’_

Emma let out an exasperated sigh as she turned away from the mirror. Ever since the affair with Scott, she had to deal with a new range of feelings. She was so used to being a dominant personality, using her wit and her sexuality to exact the kind of commanding presence that made her a good White Queen and a good X-man. Scott changed all that. He made her feel things she thought she was incapable of feeling. It was an adjustment, but it made her a bit less devious. Given her history, that made Scott’s impact all the more remarkable.

As she lingered in front of the mirror, she sensed a presence enter the royal dormitory. Before it even reached the bathroom, she acknowledged it.

“Don’t bother being subtle, Scott. I know you’re there,” said the former White Queen.

“I thought I was being mindful, but I guess that’s redundant with a telepath,” said the X-leader as he entered the bathroom to see the naked Emma Frost standing before him.

“You ought to know. You married one and fancied two others,” she told him, “Although I seriously question your standards if a body swapping ninja rouses your passions.”

“Can we not talk about how my eyes and thoughts have wandered in the past?” asked Scott awkwardly.

“Would you rather talk about how Jean’s eyes have wandered? I’m sure if Logan was a telepath, their psychic affair would have been ten times as lurid as ours.”

“Now you’re trying to chase me away.”

“Why would I want to chase a handsome stud away when I’m naked, moody, and vulnerable?” Emma scoffed.

“Because that’s what you do when you don’t want to confront something,” he pointed out with complete certainty, “You try to use that charming wit of yours to get out of it. Otherwise you may actually feel emotions you don’t want to feel. Isn’t that really at the heart of what happened with us?”

Emma scolded the X-leader for his observations. They were as annoying as they were accurate. He made it all the more difficult for her when he made his way over to her so that he was standing mere inches from her nude form. Even though she had recently engaged in an all out gangbang, his own nude presence evoked various forms of arousal. She did her best not to show it, standing stoically under his penetrating gaze. Even though his eyes were shrouded, she could still sense that being closed to her evoked some arousal of his own. Except his arousal was also coupled with emotions that had come so close to destroying them both.

“You pretend to be a cold, heartless woman, Emma,” Scott went on in a deeper tone, “I even believed your facade for a while, going all the way back to your days with Generation X. Then we began our so-called psychic therapy sessions.”

“So seeing me naked and dressed as Dark Phoenix made me less heatless?” she quipped.

“Seeing you lose so much while maintaining that ever so confident poise of yours was a much better indicator. You didn’t show it externally, but when you were in my mind I felt it. I’ve had enough psychics in my head to see the signs.”

“Yet you didn’t say anything,” Emma pointed out.

“I was weak and vulnerable as well. I wanted to believe it was just my twisted thoughts playing tricks on me. Now we both know the truth. We both felt things we didn’t want to feel. We even tried to avoid feeling them, but that didn’t change anything.”

“You almost sound nostalgic, darling. Perhaps you’re in need of even more therapy.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Scott in a more serious tone, “That affair is over. It changed us both. The difference between you and me is I confronted the emotions I felt. After I almost lost Jean, we both made ourselves vulnerable to one another. We both did in reality what you and I did in our minds.”

“You mean aside from engaging in deviant sexual role playing?”

“You can scrutinize the lurid details, but you can’t ignore the underlying premise. When you love someone, you allow yourself to be vulnerable. Between me being merged with Apocalypse and Jean re-awakening her Phoenix potential, we both couldn’t stand to be vulnerable with each other anymore. When we finally confronted that, all those pent up feelings that you helped reveal could finally be confronted.”

“And now you’re marriage is all sappy love and hot sex. I’m just so happy for the both of you,” said Emma dryly.

“But not every feeling was confronted,” he pointed out, “Even though you and Jean patched things up, you still haven’t been willing to make yourself truly vulnerable to anyone. And while I know you’ve gone to great lengths to make amends, we both know those amends are incomplete.”

Scott moved in closer and embraced the former White Queen in his powerful arms. Her cold demeanor faltered. Feeling his naked skin press against hers sent shivers down her body. It wasn’t just the feelings of being touched by a strong, attractive man this time either. She had indulged in enough lust with this ritual to know that this was different. Emma found herself lightly grasping his shoulders, if for no other reason than to support her legs which has been weakened by his grasp. All those old lurid thoughts they once shared were taking form and substance.

“I guess this brings me to why I didn’t line up with the rest of the men during the ceremony,” said Scott as his tone shifted.

“You wanted to have me all to yourself. I can’t be too offended by that,” said Emma with a half-grin.

“There’s more to it, although I do admit that there are some appeals to doing this privately,” said the X-leader with a grin of his own, “You’ve fulfilled your role. You’ve served every man on the team.”

“Except you,” she pointed out, “Your little pop shot on my breasts during the ceremony hardly counts.”

“I’d rather not get into technicalities. I don’t want you to be in that role anymore for this.”

“And what exactly is this?” she asked him, lightly tracing her hands over his exposed upper body, “I’m assuming you didn’t just come here to bend me over the sink and do me on the spot.”

“That may be appropriate for women that I haven’t had a psychic affair with, but that’s not the case now is it?”

“So what are we going to do? Are we going to pretend for a moment that you and your wife haven’t reconciled in every lurid way possible? Are you going to take me into bed and pretend I’m more than just a woman with whom you exchanged such decadent thoughts?”

“I don’t want to pretend anything. I’m through with fantasy. This is real, Emma. And I want you to treat it as such.”

To prove his point, Scott slipped his arms down to her heart-shaped butt and pulled her into a deep kiss. This time it wasn’t part of a fantasy or a dirty thought. It was real, raw, and powerful. It caused Emma to further melt in his embrace. More of those conflicted feelings that made her feel so vulnerable around this man rose to the surface. In the past she would have suppressed these feelings. This time she embraced them.

As these feelings began to flow freely, a new wave of desire filled them. Emma felt a warmth emerge from between her legs while Scott’s manhood swelled. As their lips and tongues swirled, she eagerly grinded her pelvis up against his to further communicate her desires. Scott got the message loud and clear and with a firm grip on her butt, he led her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where a royal king sized bed awaited them. They were almost at their destination when Scott abruptly ended the kiss, much to Emma’s chagrin.

“Emma...” he began in a deep tone.

“If you make me wait too long, I’ll erase every memory if my naked body from your mind,” she threatened.

“Before we do this, I have another challenge for you...one that doesn’t involve either of us being submissive or damaged,” he said.

“So the gangbang wasn’t enough for you? And they say my standards are high,” she said dryly.

“I’m hoping you take this seriously. There’s a reason I didn’t seek you out while others were lining up to get with you when the ritual began. I wanted any intimacy between us to have more meaning than a casual fuck. Moreover, I wanted any intimacy between us to help settle this tension between you, me, and Jean. It’s gone on long enough. We need to settle it once and for all.”

“And this challenge of yours is supposed to accomplish that?”

“I’m hoping it will, but it depends on how willing you are to go through with it,” the X-leader went on, “As we have sex, I want you to make yourself vulnerable. Don’t treat it as some random pursuit of pleasure. I already know you’ve mastered that.”

“That better be a compliment,” she said in a somewhat menacing tone.

“It’s an observation from experience. I know you can be intimate with others. I know you can even feel something when you’re being intimate. Prove to me that you’re capable of putting those feelings of vulnerability into an actual physical act.”

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Because if you’re willing to be vulnerable with me, that means you care enough to do what’s right and not just what feels good.”

It sounded like such a simple challenge. Emma Frost could always put feeling into sex. It was part of what made her so good at it. However, the feelings Scott was referring to were feelings she never allowed herself to feel, especially during sex. Being vulnerable in a man’s presence was one thing. Carrying that vulnerability between the bedsheets was something else entirely. While it didn’t sound overly appealing, it was a challenge from Scott Summers. As she had learned in her experiences with him, a challenge from Scott Summers was a challenge of great worth.

“You’re an insufferable man, Scott Summers,” she told him, “Here we are, naked and horny, and you wish to complicate something that should be so basic.”

“I take it this means you’ll do it,” he said with a wry grin.

“You know I don’t make promises, but I will make an effort. I think you’ll find that in all things sexual, my efforts speak much louder than shallow promises. I only ask that you match my efforts, as demanding they may be.”

“That, I can promise,” he said confidently.

Wry grins quickly gave way to more affectionate gestures. This time Emma made the first move, puling Scott back into a heated kiss so he could begin making good on his promise. She was prepared to do her part as well.

While locked in a passionate embrace, Scott and Emma finished their journey to the bed. Along the way, Scott grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up into his arms. Emma instinctively hooked her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders, their lips never parting. He showed the kind of care and initiative worthy of a leader, laying her naked body down in the center of the bed. He pulled back the covers, allowing her to feel the soft royal linens on her naked skin as he hovered over her and caressed her voluptuous body within his powerful grasp. The burning physical desire and the focused efforts began evoking all those feelings that had once just been thoughts. Now they were ready to manifest in this most basic of acts.

While their desires left them quite aroused, they didn’t go right to the sex. They began by exploring these feelings, making out in a passionate mesh of kissing and erotic touching. This wasn’t going to be like the theatrical sexual encounters she had over the course of this ritual or even beforehand. This had to be special. This had to be a final culmination of an emotional affair that began with thoughts and would end with a final test of heart.

“Scott...tell me you want to fuck me,” gasped Emma as their lips briefly parted in the heat of her desire.

“I want to fuck you, Emma,” said Scott obediently as he trailed his hands up her curves.

“Then don’t fuck me like you fuck your wife. Don’t even fuck me like you’ve fucked the girls in this ritual.”

“Then how should I fuck you?” he asked ever so curiously.

“Fuck me like you actually care about me! Show me that what we shared actually meant something!”

She sounded desperate in her desire to share these feelings. Scott heeded her desperate words, focusing every unresolved emotion he had about this woman into his burning lust. With all these feelings now coming to a head, his arousal met hers as they began having sex.

With his body still pressed down on top of hers, Emma parted her legs and raised them up in a spread eagle position. Scott shifted his grip down to her hips while positioning his pelvis over hers, guiding his erect member to her wet entrance. Her desperate gaze was still locked on his and only intensified as he pushed his body forward, driving his dick into her pussy. Even after going through a gangbang, her inner muscles felt so nice and tight. He saw expression shift at the feeling of him entering her. It was different from the expression he saw during the ceremony or the initial ritual. She was allowing herself to feel and be vulnerable under his lust, which spoke volumes in ways that thoughts never could.

_‘So this is what the lustful affections of Scott Summers feels like in reality. Damn...no wonder Jean came back from the dead.’_

Their lustful eyes remained locked in this heated state as Scott working his body up and down hers, digging his feet into the soft sheets of the bed to work his manhood within her pussy. As he slithered in and out of her tight depths, soft moans and sharp gasps followed. Emma tenderly caressed his face as Scott built up a nice rhythm. It wasn’t too heated or too tender either. It was raw, focused, and powerful. Conflicted feelings mixed with hot pleasure, soon melding into daze of heated bliss.

“Oh Scott! Ohhhhh that’s it! This is what I want to feel!” she cried out.

“Emma...you’re astonishing,” Scott gasped.

“And don’t you dare forget it!” she exclaimed as she smothered him with a fresh round of kisses.

That distinct personality of hers found a way to come out even during sex. Scott should have expected it, but he was still as surprised as he was captivated. Her seductive gestured turned into another make-out session as he continued to fuck her. The bed soon rocked and the sheets ruffled under his powerful thrusting. Emma showed quite a bit of energy for someone who had just been in a gangbang, writhing and shifting her body in accord with each movement. She lifted her hips slightly each time he thrust into her, ensuring he filled her at just the right angle. She also bent her legs back further, at one point arching them over his shoulders so he could elevate himself slightly and watch her breasts bounce as he fucked her. All the conflicting feelings seemed to melt under the sheer exhilaration of this blissful act. However, they were not forgotten as Emma remembered the intent behind this moment.

She allowed Scott to vent his pent up feelings along with his sexual energy, embracing him as he fucked her without the usual callousness. He didn’t try to pace himself like he had with others, focusing instead on just letting these feelings go. He came close to climaxing a few times, but held back as more feelings came out. It eventually got to a point where he became winded and steadied the thrusting motions of his hips. Upon sensing this, Emma pulled him into another deep kiss before turning him over so that now she was the one on top. This was usually when she began to exercise her more domineering tastes in sex, but there were plenty of other more deserving men for such a lustful wrath. This was Scott Summers. He deserved something special.

“You’ve shown me so much with your actions and your dirty thoughts,” she said intently, “Now let me show you some of my own!”

Scott entrusted himself to this woman that had proven so difficult to trust in the past. Now on his back with both feet firmly planted on the bed, he watched Emma position herself over him so that her knees were at his side and both hands were on his chest. His dick never left her pussy, still lodged deep in her tight folds. Now upright in a very powerful position of lust, she began riding him with the same focused lust he had shown earlier.

“Emma...oh-oh-ohhh yeah! Oh that feels so good!” moaned Scott.

“Mmm...just wait! It gets better!” she boasted.

The former White Queen intensified her efforts, moving her hips with increasing fervor. She alternated between just rocking her hips or bouncing up and down, working her pelvis against his in a way that stimulated the furthest recesses of her pussy. As her breasts bounced, Scott reached up and grasped them. He also supplemented her movements with light upwards thrusts of their own, ensuring the pace stayed heated.

This focused fucking lasted almost as long as they had in the previous position. Emma didn’t dominate him, but she was definitely showing off. She was practically showing off with the way she moved and swayed with every motion, building up the sensations with each blissful movement. Scott continued to hold back, but Emma refused contain such pleasures. In doing so she prepared herself to make a gesture that would prove to Scott that her hardened heart had been softened.

“Ooohhh Scott! I-I-I’m almost there! I’m so close!” she said intently.

“Go-go ahead, Emma,” said Scott through a lustful daze.

“Wait...open your mind to me! There’s something else I want to do!”

“But...”

“Damn it, Scott! When a woman is about to cum, you would do well not to ask questions!”

More desperation showed in her voice and once again Scott trusted her. He opened his usually disciplined mind to her psychic wrath, making himself vulnerable in a way she had already shown. Their bodies kept moving at a vigorous pace. The feeling was building up fast and Emma’s body began shifting to the increasing sensations. As the inner walls of her pussy began to throb, Scott slowed his thrusting and watched as the former White Queen embrace her orgasm. But as she closed her eyes and let out her usual cry of euphoria, something else happened that Scott didn’t expect. As the waves of pleasure surged through her body, she used her telepathic talents to project that same pleasure right into his mind. This way they shared the orgasm in a very special moment that carried with it so much meaning.

It was a gesture that Emma Frost would have considered unthinkable before Scott Summers entered her heart. For once, she didn’t hog all the pleasure for herself. She willingly shared it with another, thus sacrificing some of the sensations in the process. It left her mind, body, and heart vulnerable in a ways she never dared. For Scott, a man who had been in her head and experienced the dominating nature of her sexuality, it sent a truly powerful message. It also rendered him unable to hold back his own climax a moment longer.

“Ohhhhh Emma! Your thoughts! Going to make me...” he said in a rather slurred voice.

“Mmm...go ahead, darling. Do it,” she said, her voice still echoing with orgasmic bliss.

A few more light movements of her hips was all it took. Scott instinctively squeezed her breasts and curled his toes over the sheets as he his climax was abruptly unleashed. His dick throbbed inside the hot depths of her pussy, releasing a somewhat chaotic streak of fluids into her depths. It didn’t have the full volume of a typical ejaculation, but what it lacked in fluid it more than made up for with pleasure. Coupled with Emma’s shared orgasm, the feelings from this climax were extra intense. While he had explored such telepathic tricks during sex with Jean, he never expected Emma Frost to share such an experience.

She watched the expression on his face contort to the sensations, admiring the fruits of her labor and taking a certain level of pride in what she just did. It wasn’t the usual arrogant pride that was so typical of a hardened hart. She smiled warmly and caressed his face, waiting until the feeling passed before rising up off him and laying down next to him. She continued to embrace him, enjoying the warm touch of his naked body. He smiled back at her, looking more than satisfied in her ability to humble herself in her own unique way.

“You actually look surprised, darling,” she teased.

“Partially yet pleasantly,” said Scott with a content sigh.

“Did you actually doubt me?”

“If I did, I think it’s safe to say they’ve been subdued.”

“They damn well better be. I shared with you my thoughts, Scott. Now I’ve shared with you these pleasures and these feelings. It may not seem like much, but when you’ve done the things I’ve done...it’s difficult to say the least.”

Her tone shifted again, showing signs of strain. She seemed to cling to his body, as if to reinforce the gravity of what she just did for him. Even in his contentment, he was able to return and accept her gesture.

“It’s more than enough, Emma,” he said in a more serious tone, “What we shared...it can’t be unshared. It meant something. I don’t doubt that. It just didn’t mean as much as I’m sure you wanted it to.”

“So where does that leave us? Do you really believe you can still be friendly with a woman who has seen your most depraved thoughts?” she questioned.

“Stranger things have happened in this world. X-men know that more than most.”

“This would still qualify as a new kind of strange,” she pointed out.

“You’re right, but I’m willing to put in the effort if you are as well. These feelings can be a strength and not a burden.”

“Doesn’t mean they can’t be awkward,” muttered Emma.

“I’m not saying they won’t be,” Scott conceded, “It’s the truth. I can’t love you in the way you want, Emma. I love Jean and thanks to you, I’ve been better able to express that love.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better about it?”

“I hope it shows that you’re capable of bringing out all sorts of emotions both in yourself and others. You just need to find someone who can make you feel like the queen I know you want to be. It can’t be me, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be there for you.”

Scott Summers was a difficult man to deal with even if he was an easy man to love. His gaze locked with hers again and with it came all the sincerity he needed to convey. Having been in this man’s mind, Emma knew it would be difficult finding someone else that she could share such feelings. More than anything else, Scott proved she was capable of sharing such feelings. If she couldn’t have his heart, she would settle for his effects. She was better because of it and this ritual showed it.

“You are a frustratingly decent man, Scott Summers. This may be the nicest way anyone has ever asked a woman he just slept with to just be friends,” said Emma in a humored tone.

“It doesn’t have to be any more awkward than you make it sound,” he said, sharing her humor.

“Seeing as how I’ve lived with a great many burdens, I suppose I can manage one that involves helping a man get his heart and his dick back in working order,” she sighed.

“We’ll work on it,” Scott assured her with a light embrace, “We share the burdens of those we care about.”

“It’s not you and me that worries me. It’s Jean whom I suspect will incur most of that awkwardness.”

“You know, I might have actually shared that same concern. Lucky for the both of us, we already planned a few novel ways to work it out.”

Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Scott’s tone was still humored. He knew something and he was skilled enough to keep it from her telepathy. Before she could attempt to probe deeper, an unexpected noise echoed from the wall to the right of the bed. A wall bearing a statue of Aphrodite shifted and opened to reveal a hidden chamber. The chamber contained a secondary wine cellar, most likely the royal family’s secret stash of exotic drinks. Standing in the center of the chamber was Jean Grey, who shared her husband’s humored demeanor. If the look on her face was any indication, she saw and heard the whole thing.

“Jean...I didn’t know you had taken up voyeurism,” said Emma in a bemused tone.

“I’ve taken on a number of new proclivities lately. I’m sure they’re still tame compared to the ones you’re used to dealing with,” she quipped as she casually made her way over to the bed.

“Was this part of your plan, Scott? Have your wife watch while we share our little moment?” asked the former White Queen as she turned back to Scott, “If this was just an exercise in your newly discovered sex lives, I may have to take back that orgasm I shared.”

“I promise it’s not that devious, Emma. You can read my mind to find out if you want,” he assured her.

“Or you can trust us. Although I know that would be pushing it,” said Jean as she crawled onto the bed with them.

“In my experience, trust needs to be earned and even then it’s shaky at best.”

“Well you and I have just gone to great lengths to re-establish a sense of trust. I’m hoping we can take it a bit further if you’re willing,” said Scott.

“And if that doesn’t sound too appealing, perhaps I can offer some incentive,” said Jean in a more feline tone.

As Jean crawled across the bed towards them, her eyes lit up with the ominous glow of the Phoenix Force. Upon reaching Scott and Emma, she placed her hand on the former White Queen’s forehead. Her first inclination was to oppose such efforts, but Scott seemed serious about this. Having already made herself vulnerable with him, she might as well do the same with his scorned wife. Jean could be planning to shatter her again despite being the one that put her back together. It turned out to be something very different though.

As soon as Jean touched Emma’s forehead, a small piece of the Phoenix flame entered her mind. It sent a wave of intoxicating warmth through her body, stimulating her mind and body with a very alien force. It caused her usual robust mental shields to wane and her emotions to start flowing in a more controlled way. New channels of empathic feelings opened up, linking to both Jean and Scott. It felt quite different, but in a wonderful way.

“Hnn...what the bloody hell was that?” moaned Emma as she lightly clutched her temple.

“Just one of the many new tricks Scott and I have discovered during our extensive sessions of make-up sex,” said Jean coyly.

“You would be amazed at how many ways cosmic power can enhance sex,” said Scott as he rose up to join his wife.

“Or maybe you don’t. In that case you would need a brief introductory,” said Jean, “I sensed what you did with Scott. You actually shared a feeling with him to prove that you were willing to make amends. Well now I’m ready to share a feeling of my own!”

“This is going to get kinky, isn’t it?” said Emma with more intrigue.

“No more than I’m sure you’re used to,” said Scott coyly.

The X-leader moved aside and let his wife work her magic. Emma, despite her history with the Phoenix, allowed Jean to position herself over her. She grabbed the former White Queen’s arms and pulled her up so that she was in an upright position with Jean locking her legs around her waist. Their faces were only inches apart, their gazes mixed with many of the various emotions that had once made them such bitter rivals. As they locked eyes, Jean’s shifted to the fiery orange glow distinctive of the Phoenix. Then she placed her hands on Emma’s temples. More cosmic flares followed, entering her mind and body with more potent effects.

“Oohhhh!” she purred in contentment.

“You like that? Something new even for a girl that gets around as much as you?” teased Jean.

“It feels so good I’m actually going to you have that one,” grinned Emma.

It was like her mind was plugged into a source of pure pleasure. She shifted erratically to the potent shots of sensation. They were akin to orgasms, but they seemed to emanate from every part of her body. It demonstrated Jean’s mastery of cosmic forces. Fiery cosmic flares soon filled the room, swarming around Jean’s body and steadily working their way into Emma’s. As the energy flowed through her, the orgasm-like sensations kept surging one after the other. It was so intense at times that Emma threw her head back and nearly passed out at one point. Jean made sure she didn’t happen though. She made it clear that this was just a prelude.

As this fiery scene unfolded, Scott watched with growing excitement. He and Jean had planned this out from the beginning. He was more eager than either of them to see this through. The appeal of two beautiful naked women indulging in cosmic pleasure was promising in and of itself, but the appeal of these two no longer being at each others’ throats as much was almost as promising.

“I think she’s ready for the second cosmic trick we discovered, Jean,” said Scott.

“I thought we agreed I could make her beg for it,” said Jean playfully.

“I’m pretty sure we agreed to skip that step,” he said with a subtle hint of urging.

“Fine...” she sighed, “I hate it when you give me that look.”

“It’s insufferable, isn’t it?” said Emma, still in a bit of a daze, “Now at the expense of asking useless questions, why don’t you just show me your next Phoenix trick and be done with it?”

She wasn’t all that polite in her request. Jean didn’t expect anything less from the former White Queen so she didn’t bother arguing with her. Since she seemed to accept her first trick so well, she didn’t bother with a warning for the next.

With her hands still on Emma’s temples, Jean’s eyes flared again. More cosmic flares followed. This time they were more directed, finding their way to Emma’s breasts and pussy. It was like the flames themselves were tantalizing her, stroking and fondling her sensitive flesh. Jean also started really rubbing her own pussy up against hers, so much so that their clits started to mesh. As the flames coursed through her, Emma let out a new round of moans. This time it wasn’t just orgasmic pleasure that filled her. It was an arousal that seemed supercharged by cosmic forces.

“Holy fuck!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry Emma. Was that too much for you?” said Jean coyly as she playfully cradled Emma’s face in both hands.

“That’s cruel, Jean. Even by my standards,” she said breathlessly.

“When did it become cruel to show you how horny a little touch of cosmic flame can make you? Hell, you should consider yourself lucky! Scott and I discovered this by accident and it’s what eventually led to the infamous bed breaking incident.”

“I don’t care what it led to! I don’t even care that I was recently gangbanged in a perverse ceremony! I need to fuck and that cosmic bird of yours better have another trick to deliver!”

The effects were every bit as potent as she hoped. Jean grinned as she felt Emma’s body practically writhe in her grasp. The touch of cosmic flare left her aroused in a way that rivaled even Amara’s wine. Her pussy quickly became soaked with arousal and her clit was now fully swollen. As she grinded her pelvis against hers, Jean couldn’t help but share in the arousal. It left them both at the mercy of these cosmic urges and they were going to share them. It seemed like an odd way for two rivals to come together, but it was more than appropriate given the circumstances.

“That leaves us in quite a predicament, Emma,” said Jean, “You allowed yourself to be vulnerable with Scott. Now you and I have to kiss and make up in our own way.”

“You think kissing and making up with a woman who hated my guts is beyond my proclivities?” said Emma hungrily.

“Not for a second,” said Jean with a feline grin, “But I figure if we’re going to be something resembling friends, it’ll help if we can share a little cosmic pleasure! And if you keep those telepathic talents of yours at the ready, I think we’ll more than manage!”

The two women and former rivals shared an ominous grin. The tension mixed with the insatiable sexual arousal evoked by the Phoenix. With more fiery flares surrounding their naked bodies, the two powerful telepaths opened their minds and prepared for a reckless indulgence like no other.

With Scott still watching intently, the two women met in a very deep and very aggressive kiss. Any reservations about their sexuality went out the window as cosmic arousal took over, sending them into a heated make-out session that. They unleashed a primal lust on each other the likes of which even Wolverine would have found impressive. Jean pushed Emma back onto the bed and started hungrily rubbing her pussy up against hers more aggressively. Not letting her get too comfortable with her domineering position, Emma quickly turned Jean on her side and roughly rubbed her thigh up between her legs. This evoked a deep purr with Jean, who quickly returned the favor. As they hungrily stimulated each other, their hands roamed wildly. It was less like foreplay and more like all out wrestling. They ruffled the sheets and tore at the pillows, even biting each others’ lips at times. It showed a kind of sexual aggression that forced Scott to move back somewhat.

“Whoa...maybe we should have come up with a safe word or something?” he wondered.

 _‘Oh shut up and enjoy the hot telepath-on-telepath action!’_ spat Emma with her telepathy.

 _‘We know what we’re doing, love!’_ added Jean.

Scott didn’t dare utter another word, backing off slightly and letting the two women go at it. They continued with their aggressive foreplay, rubbing and squeezing each others breasts while practically assaulting each other with their tongues. As they kissed and slithered against each others’ naked flesh, more cosmic flares erupted. Along with these flares came a string of orgasms that caused them both to erupt in waves of blissful moans. They weren’t normal orgasms in the traditional sense, but they were every bit as enjoyable.

“Mmm...fuck! More...I want more!” seethed Emma.

“Don’t get too greedy on me, Emma,” said Jean as they stopped their kissing so they could catch their breath, “We need to save at least some energy for the next trick!”

“You’re asking me not to be greedy?” she scoffed.

“I promise you it’s worth it!”

The two women exchanged menacing grins before resuming their erotic activities. Having explored each others’ lips and tongues quite thoroughly, they shifted their bodies around a bit. Emma laid down on her side while Jean positioned herself between the former White Queen’s legs so that both their pelvises were touching. Grabbing onto her leg, Jean started grinding her pussy against Emma’s again. This time she had more leverage and a better angle to work with. She also redirected the Phoenix flares to focus around their pussies, sending more waves of pleasure through their bodies. They weren’t quite as rough as they were before, but the sexual fervor between the two telepaths remained quite heated.

As Jean eagerly grinded her pussy against Emma’s, she threw in a few telekinetic tricks as well. She managed to focus her mind just enough to form a phallic-like bubble of force between her pelvis and Emma’s. It acted as a double-sided dildo of sorts, helping to add some extra feeling to their sexual motions. Emma arched and contorted her body, gripping the sheets of the bed to the point where she started tearing them. Jean dug her manicured nails into Emma’s thigh every time she gyrated her pelvis, practically clawing at her as they continued to vent their burning lusts. More orgasm-like sensations followed, but rather than exhaust them they only served to fuel their urge.

With each surge of pleasure, the two women let out deeper grunts. The frustration and animosity between them seemed to manifest in every lustful gesture. When mixed with so much pleasure it got to a point where the frustration and animosity became obscured if not irrelevant. At that point it became less about making amends between two former rivals and more about just enjoying themselves. They kept grinding together until they needed to catch their breath once more.

“Such a dirty filthy mind...” said Emma breathlessly as various orgasmic sensations lingered, “You’ve officially earned my respect, Jean...partially at least.”

“I’ll take it,” said Jean, having since stopped her pelvic gyrations, “I blame you for putting so many dirty thoughts into my husband’s head and later into mine.”

“You’re welcome,” she said snidely.

“You’re just lucky I had a cosmic force to help me turn those dirty thoughts into something special. It goes a long ways towards healing a marriage and learning new tricks.”

“Speaking of which...” said Scott, drawing his wife’s attention.

The two women hadn’t forgotten about Scott, who had been watching intently with as much restraint as any man could muster. Seeing them go at it definitely aroused him. Despite his recent climax with Emma, he was already fully erect again. Since Jean and Emma had worked each other up into such a lustful frenzy, they might as well put it to good use.

“Don’t worry, babe. We haven’t forgotten about you,” said Jean as she pulled away from Emma and crawled towards her husband.

“Indeed, he seems to have enjoyed our deviant dalliance. Some parts more than others,” teased Emma, eying his erect manhood.

“Yet he was so polite and disciplined,” added Jean, offering her lover a light embrace, “I could sense how much he wanted to join in, but he understood how important it was give us our space.”

“How do you propose we reward him?” asked Emma playfully, “A three-way with two beautiful telepaths left insatiably horny by a cosmic force seems appropriate.”

“Yet still insufficient,” Jean pointed out, “This leads to the third and final trick I wish to show you.”

“It’s by far one of my favorite,” said Scott with an eager grin.

Emma rose up from the bed and joined Jean as she sat before her husband. Having seen and experienced such remarkable acts of cosmic powered sex, she was quite eager to see more. The flares of Phoenix fire had faded slightly, but continued to linger. Jean and Scott both readied themselves, taking deep breaths as they prepared for this final trick. Scott lightly gripped her waist while Jean closed her eyes and put her hands on his temples. It was similar to what she did with Emma earlier, but the spectacle that followed was quite different.

A new outburst of Phoenix-like flares erupted from Jean’s body. This time the flares flowed into Scott, gathering around his eyes as if it were a gateway of sorts. As the flames entered him, he let out deep grunt as if he had been hit with a shot of adrenaline. More flares surged around his body, causing his well-built manly form to radiate with an ominous glow. Emma couldn’t help but feel her already throbbing pussy moisten at such a sight. As the glowing escalated, she also noticed his dick throbbing more intently. The veins along the shaft were practically bulging and she swore it actually grew a bit more. She sensed in him the same sexual fervor she and Jean had exercised earlier, except with Scott it promised to manifest in a very different way.

“He looks like he’s about to pounce, Jean,” Emma commented with greater intrigue.

“He damn well should be,” said Jean as she removed her hands from his temples, “We discovered on our second honeymoon that a little dose of the Phoenix force can turn a man into a stud and a stud into...well, you’re about to find out!”

“Should we be bracing ourselves?” questioned the former White Queen.

“As if it would do you any good,” said Scott in a tone laced with sexual hunger, “I’m going to fuck the bitter rivalry out of you both!”

The usually calm and collected X-leader erupted in an outburst of unbridled lust. He practically tackled the two women onto the bed and smothered them with his powerful embrace. He hungrily kissed both of them, going from Jean to Emma in an alternating cycle of kissing. It turned into a triple-kiss of sorts, drawing all three of them into this lustful state. He easily matched the aggressive nature they showed earlier, keeping them both in his arms and feeling up their naked bodies. They were already warmed up from the show they put on earlier so he didn’t bother making out with them for too long. He was prepared to fuck them both in ways that even a telepath couldn’t comprehend.

Using his powerful arms coupled with this influx of sexual energy, he pulled the two women up and pushed them to the front of the bed. They were now on their knees, their hands pressed against the wall with their hips arched outwards towards the waiting X-leader. Jean and Emma went along with it, their hips practically quivering for his sex.

“Ooh! So assertive!” purred Emma.

“Like a good leader and a good lover!” grinned Jean.

“I don’t strive for good,” said Scott as he gazed intently at the two women before him, “For you girls, I plan on striving for much greater!”

True to his word, Scott tapped into this cosmic influx from Jean and unleashed his lust on these two beautiful women. He started with Jean, grabbing her by the hips and roughly thrusting his dick into her pussy. As soon as he was inside her he started hammering away, roughly jerking his hips back and forth while pumping into her tight depths. Each movement was amplified by the addition of her little Phoenix trick from earlier. It caused Jean’s body to rock heavily, her nails digging into the wall as he fucked her with the aid of cosmic vigor.

Scott made sure Emma felt the breadth of his lusts as well. Shortly after establishing an intense rhythm with Jean, he reached over and started fondling her pussy with his hand. In doing so some of the lingering Phoenix flares followed, which helped amplify his touch on her to send greater waves of pleasure up through her body. He was just as rough with his hands as he was with his dick, shoving three fingers into Emma’s dripping folds and aggressively fondling her clit. Soon, both women were moaning out blissfully to the feeling.

“Oohhhh fuck! Jean...what the hell did you do to him?!” exclaimed Emma.

“Hnn...plenty,” was all Jean could get out as Scott fucked her.

Scott’s touching and thrusting grew more aggressive. He fucked Jean hard until he was ready to climax. He didn’t bother drawing it out this time. As soon as he felt he was close, he thrust harder and let out a deep grunt as he filled Jean’s depths with his fluid. Jean moaned as well, picking up on his sensations through their psychic link. It didn’t make her climax, but it left her quite close. Almost immediately after the feeling passed, Scott pulled out of Jean and shifted over towards Emma. There was no refractory period. His dick remained almost completely erect and without missing a beat, he thrust into Emma’s pussy and started fucking her with the same vigor he had with Jean.

“Yes! Ohhh it’s so hard!” Emma cried out, “How-how long can he stay this hard?”

“I’d rather you find out first hand,” grinned Jean as she caught her breath.

Emma’s words quickly became awash in blissful moans as Scott fucked her hard, slamming his pelvis against her butt as he drove his dick into her depths. Emma lifted her right leg slightly so he could thrust in at a better angle, showing off some flexibility in the process. While her body rocked to Scott’s heated rhythm, he reached over and fondled Jean’s pussy just as he had done with Emma’s. Just as before, his touch was amplified by the flares of the Phoenix. It led Jean to very potent orgasm that caused all the lingering Phoenix flares to briefly intensify.

As Jean’s body contorted to the sensations, she found herself sharing some of them with Emma. It led the two telepaths to exchange lustful glances even as their bodies continued rocking to Scott’s lustful gestures. In this exchange, they shared a messy kiss. It was symbolic in a sense that they were willing to share this pleasure and this experience.

“That’s right, you two! Kiss and make up! Or better yet, kiss while I fuck you!” grunted Scott in between his thrusting.

Scott grabbed a firmer hold of Emma’s butt as he hungrily thrust into her pussy in pursuit of another climax. As he drew closer, he watched the two telepaths exchange more messy kisses. Seeing this helped him reach his climax faster. At this point he didn’t have much fluid left to expend. His orgasm was mostly dry, managing only a few light streaks of seminal fluid into Emma’s depths. However, he remained aroused and ready to fuck them even more.

With the flares of the Phoenix still surrounding their bodies, Scott and the two women continued to exercise their cosmic-powered lusts. After pulling out from Emma, he pulled them into another make-out session. It ended up being much more chaotic than before. The three of them rolled around on the bed, playfully kissing and groping each others’ naked flesh. Even though Scott was still seething with desire, Jean and Emma allowed him a brief rest. While he was in an upright position leaning back on his arms, they both went down on him and coordinated their efforts to give him oral sex.

“You think you can match my cock-sucking skills, Jean?” taunted Emma as she roughly stroked his shaft.

“Only one way to find out!” grinned Jean, who practically shoved her aside to fully deep-throat her husband.

It quickly turned into a contest of sorts. Jean sucked him thoroughly for a bit while Emma fondled his balls. Then they switched roles and proceeded to alternate in between their various dick-sucking tactics. Jean showed greater skill with her lips and tongue while Emma used her breasts to slide his member between her fleshy mounds. They did their best to one-up each other, which ended up resulting in another climax for Scott.

“So...who won?” Emma wondered.

“You can argue that later...after I’m done returning the favor!” grinned Scott.

Yet despite the rapid-pace of orgasms, the X-leader remained erect and unleashed more lust on both women. Even with the Phoenix flares still glowing around them, he began to pace himself a bit more so that he could be extra thorough in satisfying these two beautiful women. One was the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club and one was the vessel of the Phoenix Force. Extra care was needed to ensure they got the pleasure they deserved while he got his.

They proceeded to ruffle the sheets even further. Scott took each woman one-on-one for another round. He fucked Jean while she was on her back with both legs spread in a wide V-shape, giving her another orgasm while getting one himself shortly after. He got on his back and fucked Emma while she was on top, riding him in a reverse cowgirl position. The result was the same, an orgasm for her and another one for him. As they continued become drunk with pleasure, Jean and Emma began sharing a few lustful gestures. They weren’t as aggressive as earlier, but helped keep each other in the mood while Scott continued to unleash his lust.

After a few more brief one-on-ones, Emma and Jean started coordinating again. This time they pinned Scott on his back and took turns riding his dick. While one rode him, the other straddled his face so he could eat them out. This position also allowed the two women to fondle each others’ breasts and grope each others’ naked skin. This touching along with Scott’s unrelenting sexual energy earned them more orgasms. They attempted even more positions, sandwiching themselves between Scott at times and wrestling for a few thrusts from his dick. Many of these positions put greater strain on the bed while further ravaging the sheets. It was a test of both the quality of the royal furniture and the depths of their desires.

Eventually, the rapid progression of orgasms began wearing them out. As their bodies reached the limits to the ecstasy that the Phoenix effects would allow, they had to slow down. It happened gradually, but it was quite apparent. Scott grew more winded as he kept fucking these two beautiful women. Jean and Emma grew more dazed from each wave of pleasure. None of them wanted it to end a moment sooner than was physically possible. Even as the Phoenix flares began to fade, they sought one last round of euphoria that they could share together.

“One more! Just...just one more!” said Scott, sounding quite winded by now.

“You...you sure you can rise to the occasion, darling?” asked Emma, who was also panting.

“He can...he can do it!” said Jean confidently, “Just...keep going! I...I’ll make sure this last one counts!”

“Another trick?” said Emma.

“You’ll see!”

They made sure they were in the best possible position to share the ecstasy. Jean was on her back with Emma on top of her, their breasts mashed together in a heat of naked flesh. Scott was behind them both, positioned right over where their pussies were rubbing together where he was thrusting into Jean. He wasn’t as fervent as before, utilizing more focused thrusts instead. He knew all of Jean’s most sensitive areas by heart and even with his dick throbbing from so many releases, he was poised to deliver one more.

As Scott kept thrusting, Jean prepared her mind for this unique exchange of pleasure. Every time Scott thrust his dick into her, she shifted her hips so that her clit rubbed against Emma’s. She also made sure to project her own sensations into Emma’s mind so she could feel them as well. The White Queen’s mind was more open than she had ever sensed before, allowing for a smooth exchange in sensations. As soon as she and Scott were ready to climax, she prepared to use these open channels in ways that would push even the most powerful telepaths.

“Oh-oh-oh-oohhhhh I’m almost ready!” Jean cried out.

“Me...me too!” grunted Scott, fighting off fatigue to keep his hips moving.

“We all are!” she said, “Open your minds! Let’s...let’s feel this together!”

“Is...is that possible?” said Emma, who wasn’t even sure if she could have another orgasm.

“With the Phoenix, it should be!”

It was a new trick for all of them. Jean and Scott had shared the pleasure of orgasms psychically before. Emma even shared it in her various past trysts. Yet they had never attempted to share an orgasm between three minds like this. It would be a test of their minds and their focus, but after all the feelings they had just experienced together it was worth trying.

Scott gritted his teeth and thrust his hips forward with as much energy as he could muster, driving his manhood into Jean’s depths as far as it would go. With each thrust, Jean arched her lower body a bit so she could further stimulate Emma’s clit and outer folds. It helped stimulate the former White Queen while driving her closer to her or own orgasm. She encouraged Scott through her mind to keep going. He was almost ready when he finally steadied his hips and prepared for his release. As he delivered the last few thrusts, Jean closed her eyes and put her Phoenix powers to work once more.

 _‘Keep your minds wide open, you two! Here it comes!’_ Jean instructed them.

As soon as Scott’s orgasm hit, it triggered a domino effect for all three of them. The remaining Phoenix flares coalesced around their bodies, forming a radiant glow around them as the orgasmic sensations surged through them. These flares opened a psychic channel of sorts between their minds and bodies through which waves of pleasure reverberated. It started with Scott’s orgasm, which as this point was almost completely dry and without fluids. The sensations flowed through Jean and Emma’s mind. It triggered another orgasm in Jean, which in turn flowed back into Scott and Emma’s mind. This got Emma to climax again as well, which really surprised her since she didn’t think she could manage another. The added sensations flowed back into Scott and Jean, reinforcing the other sensations like small ripples turning into tsunamis. Coupled with Jean’s cosmic touch, it forged a shared orgasm that linked all three of them in a profound moment of euphoria.

_‘I...we can feel it! We all feel...everything.’_

Scott, Jean, and Emma lingered in the feeling for as long as they could. Their bodies shuttered from the pleasure as the lingering Phoenix flares burned around them. Even after the last flare faded, they remained frozen in a daze. The sudden lack of cosmic power quickly reminded them that they still resided in frail mortal bodies with all the limits of normal flesh. Now covered in sweat and utterly drained, they finally allowed themselves to collapse in exhaustion.

Nothing was said at first. Their most pressing concern was catching their breath and returning to some sense semblance of coherence. Scott practically went limp as he fell to the side of Jean and Emma, lying flat on his back in a breathless heap. Emma rolled off Jean as soon as her body would allow, curling up next to Scott so that she was on his left while Jean was on his right. For a while they just laid together on the bed, which at this point was pretty messy. They had vented so many feelings and experienced so much. It brought them together in a twisted way, but one that made moving beyond the past seem so much less daunting.

“Fuck...” said Emma, finally breaking the silence.

“I know,” said Jean with a content sigh, “I said the same thing after our first foray into cosmic sex.”

“I forgot what I said, but I’m pretty sure it didn’t do justice to what we did,” said Scott, still in a daze.

“I’m not used to being surprised during or after sex. I’m not even used to being this speechless,” Emma went on, “But if ever there was a proper time...I’m glad it happened now.”

“Are you about to thank me because I’ll need to get something to mark this historic moment,” Jean teased.

“Don’t push it, darling. I’ve already humbled myself in more ways than I’ll ever be comfortable with. Don’t expect it to happen again because I don’t intend to make it necessary. I’m just...not used to sharing such feelings with anyone.”

“In more ways than one?” quipped Scott.

“More ways than I thought was possible, that’s for sure,” said Emma with a light chuckle, “Moreover, I’m ready to put those feelings into perspective. I’m willing to accept that you two love each other in a way that deserves respect. I’m even willing to accept, however begrudgingly, that you two can make love to each other in a way that also deserves respect...as well as a new chapter in the Kama Sutra.”

“I’m honored and would be in a state of shock if I wasn’t so exhausted,” grinned Jean.

“And in return...I ask that you both accept that I’m never going to be the polite, caring X-woman you all wish I was. I’m still going to be me. I’m still going push your buttons and rub you the wrong way. But I’d rather do it as a friend rather than a rival.”

She sounded as sincere as any former White Queen could be after a cosmic-powered three-way. It was probably as sincere as Scott and Jean had ever heard her. Even if she still had that harsh tone that was so distinctive of her personality, they could sense how much this meant to her. It meant just as much to them and after going to such lengths to make up for past tension, the time had finally come to escape this emotional burden.

“A friend...yes, I’d like that,” said Jean, offering the former White Queen a warm smile.

“And if two women who loved the same man and had angry sex with each other can become friendly, there may yet be hope for the human race,” said Emma with a smile of her own.

“I’m not going to say a single word to jeopardize you two getting along,” said Scott as he affectionately draped his arms around the two women and embraced them.

“When you’re nestled between two beautiful women, you damn well shouldn’t!” said Emma.

“For a man who just indulged in psychic three-way, you shouldn’t even have the energy,” added Jean as she settled into his embrace, “I sure could use a quick nap and a snack break.”

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Emma warned, “The ritual isn’t over quite yet. You’re not the only one to have a few kinky tricks to go along with a dirty mind.”

“Is that a warning or a threat?” asked Jean cautiously.

“You’ll have to wait and see for yourself, darling.”

Scott and Jean were too tired to be curious. They were left to trust Emma with this newfound friendship of theirs. It was a trust that would hopefully go beyond this ritual. They had once been enemies and bitter rivals. Now they could finally say they were something better. In a ritual that had already seen so many surprises, this was by far the most rewarding. Yet like Emma said, it may not be the last.

* * *

**Xavier Institute - Cerebra**

“Are you finished yet, Mindee?” asked an increasingly impatient Celeste.

“I would have been if you had stopped asking after the fourth time,” said an equally impatient Mindee as she ran a computer program on the main console.

“Miss Frost doesn’t accept excuses or delays, so why should we?” quipped Celeste.

“She also doesn’t accept needless bickering so we should abstain from both,” said Phoebe, who was tweaking the conduits on the main helmet, “Last I checked, Mr. McCoy and Agent Brand were in the midst of their post-coital afterglow. It is a window that is sure to close quickly so we had best make good use of it.”

The Stepford Cuckoos often held themselves to a higher standard and not just because they were Emma Frost’s prized students. As a hive mind, they had fewer excuses. They were supposed to be the epitome of coordination, cooperation, and collective beauty as Miss Frost put it. Any one person could make a mistake because they were of one mind. Being a mind of three offered them a considerable advantage even at their tender age. They would need that advantage to outsmart both Mr. McCoy and the rest of the X-men.

The institute was still technically on standby so Mr. McCoy would not appreciate them utilizing Cerebra for non-essential purposes. After having made sure that he and Agent Brand were indisposed, they began their efforts to implement the special side-plan that Miss Frost had organized. It required that they make a few unauthorized calls with Cerebra. In order to ensure that Mr. McCoy wouldn’t become wise to this side-plan of theirs, they needed to take precautions.

“There! It’s done,” said Mindee as several notices appeared on the screen.

“Are we officially off the record?” asked Celeste.

“As far as the computer is concerned, Cerebra is still in standby mode and the logs will reflect as such,” she assured.

“And I’ve made sure our line of communication is extra secure,” said Phoebe, “We wouldn’t want some perverted ears to eavesdrop on us, now would we?”

“I don’t know. Do we?” said Celeste with a devious grin.

“Not if we wish to infuriate Mr. McCoy and fill his mind with one too many lurid thoughts,” said Phoebe.

“As if those of Agent Brand in a lab coat wearing a G-string aren’t lurid enough,” quipped Mindee.

“You sensed that too?” said Celeste.

“It should neither surprise nor concern us,” said Phoebe as she readied the main helmet, “If anyone should be of concern, it would be our partner in crime. He’s even less patient than Miss Frost.”

“All the more reason to initiate the signal,” said Celeste.

“Already done!” Phoebe affirmed.

Phoebe handed her sisters two secondary Cerebra helmets so they could proceed. The holographic screen was already up and showing the status of the communication link. So far everything was going as planned. Timing would be key from this point forward. They would also need even greater coordination from some of the other interested parties involved in this elaborate affair.

After a few moments, the link was completed. On the holographic screen, an imposing figure formed to make up the king of Atlantis himself, Namor. He bore his usual folded arms and penetrating glare. Even though this form of communication was mainly psychic, the Stepford Cuckoos could sense his famous royal ego. He looked every bit as ready to move forward with this as they were.

_“You’re late. The king of Atlantis does not like to be kept waiting.”_

“Our apologies, your highness,” said the three girls all at once, “We hope you’re still willing and able on your end.”

 _“While my willingness is conditional, Namor is always able,”_ he boasted, _“It’s been a long time since Emma Frost requested a favor. This is one instance where even a king needs little incentive to deliver.”_

“So you’re prepared?” they all said.

_“The transports are prepared and I intend to depart within the hour. You had best be prepared on your end when the time comes. Do NOT be late!”_

“No worries, your highness. We’ll be ready!” assured the Stepford Cuckoos, “Just give us time to make a few more calls. You’re not the only one eager to intrude on this little get-away of theirs. We have a few other colorful characters that will surely rouse attention...among other things!”

* * *

**Up next: The ritual undergoes a shift of sorts while a few surprises are poised to emerge**


	16. Disciplined Guests

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 16: Disciplined Guests**

* * *

**Atlantis - Five Days Ago**

“I must say, you’re going to some rather excessive lengths to turn the tables on your friends, my dear,” said a bemused yet always poised Namor.

“Are you complaining? Because that would be unbefitting of a king,” said Emma Frost with a mischievous grin.

“Being a king gives me plenty to complain about, but what you’re asking of me...it’s hardly the most daunting favor I’ve returned.”

“It’s not meant to be daunting,” she replied, “The primary reason I came to you is because I know you’ll carry this out with the arrogant bravado that makes you such an effective ruler. I also know you’ll take a special kind of satisfaction in helping me on this little endeavor.”

Namor had encountered a many women over the years that foolishly believed they were worth his time and affection. However, Emma Frost was no fool. She carried herself with a level of grace and toughness that would rival any queen. It certainly helped that she wielded a beauty that she was not afraid to use for both personal gain and personal enjoyment. It was that distinct persona and her willingness to be deviant to a certain degree that made him inclined to assist her.

It had been a long time since Emma asked for a favor from Namor. However, no amount of time could make her forget the decadent nights they shared back when she was in the Hellfire Club. For a time, the Inner Circle pursued Namor as a potential member. Emma had been tasked by Shaw to lure him into their grasp by whatever means necessary. It was a task she greatly enjoyed, but she knew from the beginning that Namor was too smart to place his trust with the likes of Sebastian Shaw. That didn’t stop her from staging a little incident in the ocean that ended in a few memorable nights in bed together. Those nights were among the lurid secrets they kept from their associates. Emma informed the Inner Circle that Namor had refused and Namor had kept his dalliances with her from the Atlantean elites.

It was that unspoken trust along with the warm memories of those passionate nights that led her to this unsanctioned visit. None of the X-men knew she was here. She made sure the Stepford Cuckoos covered for her. This allowed her ample time to make the necessary arrangements with Namor. They had just finished reviewing the final details. Everything was set and only a few caveats remained to make it official.

“In that case, it is settled. I will organize and implement this lurid plan of yours,” said Namor, his arms folded as he stood in a regal poise, “The authorities on Nova Roma owe me a few favors. They will be sufficient to ensure their princess is none the wiser.”

“And my Cuckoos will make sure the X-men are none the wiser,” said Emma, “They will coordinate as needed. All you have to do is make sure the transports are ready at the given moment.”

“You’re making this too easy for me, Emma,” he scoffed.

“You would rather I unnecessarily complicate this clandestine endeavor?”

“I’m used to dealing with needlessly complicated affairs. I welcome such a reprieve. What concerns me is the extent to which you’re willing to abide by these so-called rules you described. Are you actually willing to be submissive for the initial part of the ritual?”

“Don’t you dare think this is me going soft, Namor,” she quipped, “You know better than most men that I don’t submit without a damn good reason.”

“And these reasons you described are sufficient?” said Namor skeptically.

“It may not seem sufficient from the point of view of a king. But this isn’t about what I must do. It’s what I want to do. I’ve hurt the X-men. I’ve hurt Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Bobby Drake, and a whole host of others whom have given me more chances than I deserve. My recent actions have significantly damaged their trust and for once I want to do penance for my misdeeds.”

“Yet you’re willing to go behind their backs like this for revenge?”

“It’s hardly revenge, darling. It’s more like...a vivid reminder,” said Emma with a wry grin, “Just because I’m willing to submit doesn’t mean I’m unwilling to exert myself. The way I see it, once the proverbial scales have been balanced I’m free to remind the X-men that I still intend on asserting myself as I please.”

Namor clearly didn’t understand her logic. For him, the notion of apologizing for anything was outlandish to begin with. But she didn’t have the luxury of being a king. She couldn’t afford to never atone for her wrongdoings. She had already committed to playing the role of a submissive in this ritual. She wasn’t about to go back on it, but she wasn’t about to miss an opportunity to make her own mark on this ritual.

Despite making her intentions clear, Namor was still not convinced. He still had a hard time believing that this woman who had once been the White Queen of the Hellfire Club would be willing to submit even for a short while. She sensed Namor actually contemplating whether or not the X-men had made her soft. If he was to do what she needed him to do for this secret endeavor, she couldn’t have that.

“But I had a feeling you might entertain the notion that I’ve lost my edge,” Emma went on, “Well you should know I’ve no intention of leaving until I’ve dispelled that thought from your mind.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” asked Namor with a raised eyebrow.

“The same way I swayed your thoughts of me the first time,” she replied in a deeper, more seductive tone.

Namor remained stern in his poise despite the obvious shift in his demeanor. However, he couldn’t help but falter if only a little as he watched the undeniably beautiful Emma Frost approach him with a sensual sway in her hips. She had a look in her eye that he recalled quite fondly from her Hellfire Club days. It was a look that conveyed a level of sensuality that was uniquely powerful for a woman.

Armed with this sensuality, Emma stood mere inches from the powerful Atlantean king. She then proceeded to press her body up against his, allowing her fingertips to trail up his perfectly chiseled arms. He was only in his distinct green speedo, which she knew he wore on purpose to display his powerful form. Being part atlantean, his skin was uniquely smooth to the touch. There wasn’t a touch of hair on his perfectly sculpted muscles. His body was a work of art and Namor knew it. He wasn’t afraid to use his body in the same way she wasn’t afraid to use hers.

Her sensual touch clearly provoked the Atlantean king. That speedo he wore never left much to the imagination. Emma allowed him to enjoy the warmth of her skin at first while tantalizing him with her touch. As she sensed his skepticism turn to intrigue, her face began drifting towards his. She drew so close to him that she could smell his fishy breath on her. He looked very much inclined to capture her lips and take her where she stood. But in a display that showed she was anything but submissive, she abruptly pulled away.

At first, Namor was confused and a little outrage. That outrage quickly subsided when Emma gracefully undid the white from her neck and unzipped the tight-fitting halter top that contained her ample breasts. The sight of her large, fleshy orbs sent a clear message that went beyond mere arousal.

“I don’t think I need to make my message any clearer, do I?” she said in a more assertive tone.

“No...you do not,” he said flatly.

With a lurid grin, Emma proceeded to remove her long white gloves and casually toss them aside with her cape. Then she turned around and started making her way towards Namor’s bedroom, which was located right behind the throne room. Along the way she casually undid her tight-fitting white pants and slid them down her perfectly shaped legs, going slowly so Namor could amdire every inch of her form. Upon stepping out of her pants along with her heels, she was fully nude. With each step she took, she swayed her hips as if to dare Namor to follow her. It was a dare he was more than willing to oblige.

Like a warrior charging into battle, he followed Emma into his bedroom. Along the way he swiftly removed his speedo, freeing his well-endowed manhood from its confines. By the time he caught up with her, Emma was already lying on his bed. She looked quite devious in her poise, lying on her side while thoroughly fondling her pussy. He could already smell the arousal on her. It was an arousal he hadn’t smelled in a long time, yet he recalled it fondly. It led him to become fully erect and hungry for her sex.

“From the highest king to the lowliest peasant, the charm of a beautiful woman is universal, is it not?” teased Emma.

“You still insist on making light of my affections when you’re asking for favors?” he said as he approached her.

“Oh come now, darling. You of all people know the value of mixing business with pleasure.”

Namor finally cracked a slight smile. Not many showed as much fondness for mixing business with pleasure as Emma Frost. He was not going to deny her or himself for that matter of such a feeling. It was the only fitting as a means of securing this agreement.

The Atlantean king joined the naked Emma Frost on his large, regal bed. He asserted himself with regal authority, grabbing her by the wrists and placing them at the sides of her head while he hovered over her. Their faces remained mere inches from each other as he positioned himself between her legs. A devious grin never left her face, indicating she was not affected by his royal bravado. She demonstrated her own bravado, hungrily wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him into her before he could even deliver the first thrust. They both let out deep grunts as the hot feeling of his erect penis inside her tight pussy filled them.

“Mmm...that’s it, your highness! Give it to me!” she said in a tone burning with lust.

“Namor doesn’t give...Namor makes you earn it!” seethed the Atlantean king as he buried his face in her neck.

As Namor began hungrily tasting Emma’s flawless skin, he began moving his hips with the kind of authority worthy of a king. He employed just the right amount of force so as to deliver the necessary pleasure, sliding his dick within the wet confines of Emma’s vagina. It was every bit as hot as he remembered. With each powerful thrust, his smooth flesh glided against hers. Her breasts bounced and mashed against his chest. As his manhood slithered within her pussy, Emma let out deep moans of ecstasy. But she wasn’t about to allow him the authority he was so used to when he took a woman into his bed.

While Namor was thrusting into her pussy and kissing around her neck, Emma showed off the strength she had in her legs. She dug the balls of her feet into his back, directing the thrusting of his hips in just the right way so that it filled her as she wished. Namor was definitely above average in terms of size. That speedo he wore never hid that. But she made sure it was clear to him that she could handle his size and handle it better than any queen. Each time he drove his cock into her, she tensed her vaginal muscles. It gave Namor’s length that extra bit of tightness that caused his usually stoic face to contort in pleasure.

“Ooh hows that, your highness?” Emma purred through her blissful moans, “Am I earning it yet?”

“Hmm...you mock me in mid coitus?” he grunted, throwing some extra force into his fervent thrusting.

“You may be king...but in the bedroom, there’s only one queen!”

It sounded like a challenge rather than a proclamation. In a show of sexual authority that would impress any king, Emma hungrily captured Namor’s lips with hers. The intoxicating taste of her lips and the feeling of her tongue slithering with his was enough to make him loosen his grip on her wrists. Emma took full advantage of this, slipping out of his grasp and throwing her arms around his neck to practically lock him in. It was a rare slip for Namor, but for once it didn’t bother him.

Now armed with a powerful grip on the Atlantean king, Emma began showing off her own strength. Using her arms and legs as leverage, she hungrily lifted her hips in accord with Namor’s thrusts. It further drove his dick into her pussy while allowing her to tense her inner muscles with more vigor. She may not have been as strong as Namor, but she know how to apply force in just the right ways. It was the kind of force that filled Namor with the kind of bliss that so few women could deliver.

“Mmm...you think yourself worthy of queen?” grunted Namor after managing to wrestle his lips away from Emma’s for a brief moment.

“Fuck me harder and I’ll prove it!” Emma boasted, her voice laced with sexual hunger.

What started as casual exercise in lust was turning into sex that was worthy of being royal. Namor proceeded to fuck Emma Frost harder and she proceeded to fuck back, matching his intensity every step of the way. Gripping the sheets of his bed, Namor propped himself up on his arms while he fervently worked his hips against hers. Emma’s legs remained locked around his waist, helping to guide each thrust into her depths. Her arms also remained locked around his neck, allowing her to assault his lips with hers. It was a test of lustful wits for two lovers who weren’t afraid to exercise their passions and they were both equally determined to show one another that they were worthy of their royal boasts.

Their heated sexual motions rocked the bed as Namor and Emma continued testing each others’ sexual worth. Namor’s powerful thrusting along with Emma’s talented hip movements drove her to a powerful orgasm. She made it clear to the Atlantean king that this pleasure was hers to seize. Her toes curled and her legs tensed with near-superhuman force as she got her sexual release. The feeling of her feminine fluids coating his dick only further encouraged Namor. But he didn’t allow the former White Queen rest. He was just as eager to seize his pleasure as well.

While Emma was still savoring the pleasure, Namor took advantage of her orgasmic daze and freed himself from her grip. He then turned her body over so that she was on her hands and knees. Now in a less domineering position, her heart-shaped ass was there for his taking. The folds her her vagina were still dripping wet, indicating she wanted more. Having been close to his own climax, Namor mercifully gave it to her. He assertively grabbed her by the hips and thrust his dick back into her pussy. Now with even greater leverage, he rocked her body once more in an outburst of pure lust.

“You want harder, Emma? Namor will give you harder!” he seethed, “Show me you can take it like a queen!”

Despite still being in a blissful daze, Emma gripped the sheets of the bed and braced herself for Namor’s lustful onslaught. He was more forceful this time, tapping more of the strength that made him one of the most powerful men on the planet. Her pussy was still a bit tender, but Emma dispelled any discomfort. Namor was testing her sexual resilience and she had every intention of exceeding his expectations.

Namor continued fucking her hard, his pelvis repeatedly slamming against her ass every time he drove his cock into her tight folds. As he smothered her with his lust, he reached around with his powerful hands to fondle her flawless flesh. He grasped her dangling breasts and gripped her locks of golden blond hair. At one point he even pulled her up so that he could turn her head and kiss her. Emma allowed him to enjoy the illusion that he was dominating her. Then when she sensed he was close to his own climax, she reminded him that she allowed no man to dominate her.

“Enjoying yourself, darling?” she grinned through sharp gasps of bliss, “Think...I can’t take it? Think again!”

In another unexpected show of her sexual dominance, Emma rose up from all fours so that she was on her knees. Namor didn’t stop his thrusting, still bouncing her hips against his as he eagerly sought his climax. He attempted to re-establish his dominance over her, but Emma surprised him again by shifting into her diamond form. In his shock, she rose up off him briefly and turned around so that she was now facing him again. With Namor still on his knees, she arched her legs around his waist and grabbed onto his neck. She then lowered herself back onto his dick, manipulating her diamond form in just the right way so that it allowed him to penetrate her once more.

“What...what proclivity is this?” Namor demanded, appalled that she had dare stopped before he could get his climax.

“Diamonds are more resilient than flesh, darling,” she teased, purposefully shoving her breasts in his face to help calm his outrage, “I may not be able to feel much on the outside, but inside...well, let’s just say the female body compensates when certain sensations are concentrated!”

“And I should care, why?” he questioned.

“It means you can stop holding back and fuck me as hard as you want!”

It was a creative yet unusual way to allow him the use of his full strength. Few women could handle his strength, which is why Namor often had to hold back during sex. But Emma’s seductive tone indicated that this was no longer necessary. She may be underestimating his resilience, but that was her problem. The king of Atlantis was going to get the pleasure he deserved.

Remaining on his knees, Namor firmly gripped Emma’s hips and used his full strength to drive her pelvis against his. It forced his penis into her vagina with a level of force that would have crippled a lesser woman, but Emma and her durable diamond form handled it. She even seemed to enjoy it somehow. He made sure to enjoy it as well and proceeded to fuck her with his superhuman vigor. Clutching her diamond hard skin, he used both his arms and his hips to fuck her. Her pussy wasn’t as hot and wet as it was when she was before, but it was still plenty tight enough to fill him with the pleasure he craved.

The force of Namor’s humping filled Emma with a unique blend of sensations. While she couldn’t feel his smooth skin against her diamond shell, she could definitely feel the sensations concentrating on her inner depths. It was one of the unique side-effects of her abilities that she discovered through years of decadent sexual exploration. While in her diamond form, her ability for internal stimulation was greatly intensified. She wasn’t as smart as Beast, but she figured it was just her body’s way of compensating for the lack of feelings. Whatever the reason, it made for amazingly intense sex. There just weren’t too many men who could give it to her, but Namor was especially adept and wasn’t afraid to throw caution to the wind and indulge.

As Namor seethed with lust, Emma clung to his shoulders and kept grinding her hips against his. She was still just as eager to fuck him as he was eager to fuck her. It eventually got to their point where their body movements were driven more by sheer determination rather than lust. This determination led Namor to his climax and drew Emma into another.

“Errrr! Are you...are you close yet, your highness?!” exclaimed Emma, “Are you...going to fill me up?!”

“Namor will fill you...as he pleases!” he replied with equal intensity.

“Then do it! Fill me with your royal cum! I want to feel it!”

She was practically screaming as she arched her legs back, allowing Namor to penetrate deeper into her womanhood. They were both very close. Namor kept trying to overpower her with his thrusting, but Emma wouldn’t have it. She maintained a firm grip on him, clinging to his neck and working her hips in conjunction with his. Their eyes remained locked, staring each other down with determined grit. Neither dared yield. In the end they only yielded when the mind-numbing pleasure of their orgasms consumed them.

When the feeling hit, their body motions abruptly stopped. Namor’s penis was buried deep within Emma’s vagina as she got her release first. In her diamond form, her inner muscles contracted with much greater force. This greater force made for an even greater orgasm. While she still couldn’t feel anything on her skin, the sensations inside her were very intense. It was akin to a hot ball of heat shooting up through her core and remaining concentrated through her being. That sensation seemed to carry over to Namor. He could no longer even move, her hold on him was so tight. The grit on his face was soon mixed with ecstasy as he released every last drop of his fluid into Emma’s pussy.

They remained frozen in their sitting position, soaking in all the sensations of this feeling. The sheer intensity of their sex lingered while they remained locked in a powerful gaze. There was no loving kiss or tender affection. It was just two intensely sexual beings matching one another’s lust.

“What say you now, Namor? Am I worthy of a queen?” said Emma in a powerful tone.

Namor remained silent for a moment, still staring her down with his dick buried deep within her. Few women could ever look at him like this after enduring the full onslaught of his lust. But Emma Frost was a different breed of woman. She not only proved her worth as a sexual partner for the king of Atlantis. She proved that she would never be truly dominated.

“Indeed...you are worthy,” he told her, “Both of my affection and my assistance.”

“Then I presume this matter is settled,” said Emma with a sultry grin.

“Consider this my way of giving our arrangement the royal seal. However, I suspect that won’t stop you from mixing business and pleasure any further.”

“The business is now out of the way, darling. At this point, I’m okay with all pleasure!”

Namor finally shared Emma’s grin. He rarely allowed his stoic expression to falter, but in the presence of a beautiful naked woman he granted an exception.

With nothing left to prove or affirm, they finally allowed their grip on each other to loosen. Emma returned to her non-diamond form as she and Namor fell back onto the bed. They began to exchange a new round of lustful kisses and gestures. Emma quickly aroused the Atlantean king’s manhood again with a quick yet skilled blowjob. Never to be outdone, he aroused her as well by going down on her pussy in a 69 position. From there, they proceed to indulge in the kind of decadent sex worthy of royalty.

But in addition to the having sex with a man truly worthy of being king, Emma Frost had laid the groundwork for a few devious surprises for the upcoming ritual. While she had every intention of fulfilling her obligations to carry out her penance, she wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to exercise her sexual proclivities. The X-men were going to find out first hand that she was still was still a queen in her own right.

* * *

**Xavier Institute - One Hour Ago**

The royal Atlantean transport arrived just as Namor had planned with Emma and at the exact minute specified. Given the sensitive nature of this plan, he had to land in a more secluded area on the western portion of the campus. As far as his kingdom knew, he was on a diplomatic mission to the surface world. This wasn’t entirely false. There was an element of diplomacy to working with Emma Frost, but her fondness of mixing business with pleasure ensured that it would remain a secondary concern.

When the transport touched down in a clearing near the walls of the campus, Namor opened the hatch and was greeted by the Stepford Cuckoos. They were not alone either. Those other contacts they mentioned had joined them. They included Jamie Madrox and Monet St. Croix, two mutants that Namor was unfamiliar with. But Emma did say that there were other parties interested in helping her with this little mission of hers.

“Greetings, your highness. You’re looking well,” said the Stepford Cuckoos in perfect unison.

“Please dispense with the pleasantries. Namor has no patience for formalities,” he scoffed as he turned his attention to Jamie and Monet, “Exactly what role are you two supposed to play in this affair?”

“I imagine it’s the same as you,” said Monet, “Miss Frost came to us with an opportunity to help her with her lurid plans.”

“Usually, I don’t trust that woman any more than I trust the realness of her breasts, but she’s gotten better at cooperating with others lately...when it serves her interests,” added Jamie.

“Women of her mold are quite adept at such skill, which leads me to wonder how helping her will serve yours,” quipped Namor suspiciously.

“You mean aside from the obvious appeal of crashing an awesome party?” said Jamie.

“Like Emma, I understand that the best motivations can only involve pure hedonism to a certain extent.”

Multiple and Monet exchanged glances. It wasn’t an unreasonable point. Emma wouldn’t have come to them if mere pleasure was their only incentive. She intended to assert herself with the X-men after she had fulfilled her obligations. However, she wasn’t the only one with a desire to assert themselves with the X-men.

“Our motivations are varied,” Monet explained, “I was once Emma Frost’s star pupil, but I didn’t exactly endear myself to my fellow classmates. I haven’t been in good standing with them for quite some time.”

“The same could be said for X-Factor,” added Jamie, “I haven’t exactly seen eye-to-eye with the X-men since I took over.”

“I still fail to see how participating will serve your interests,” said Namor with folded arms.

“When has effectively asserting one’s self not been beneficial in tipping the balance of power?” retorted Monet, “You of all people know the value of ensuring power or lack thereof is not working to your detriment.”

“I don’t know much about the interests of kings, but I do know the value of mutual benefit. The X-men need a reminder that some of us are capable of more than they think. They may not like us, but they will respect us,” said Jamie in a more serious tone.

“And respect goes much further than affection, wouldn’t you agree?” added the Stepford Cuckoos.

Namor was still skeptical, but he could not deny the merits of their words. Emma told him that other parties might be involved in this plot, but spared him the details. She assumed they didn’t matter to him and she was right on many levels. However, he still studied her choice of associates to make sure they were serious about this endeavor. The king of Atlantis wasn’t about to ally himself with those who lacked dedication. Once satisfied, he offered a mere acknowledgment of their logic and nothing more.

“Very well,” he said flatly as he turned around and re-entered the transport, “If you’re done wasting the time of Namor, then let us depart. We’ve a schedule to keep and I’ve no intention of squandering the slightest second.”

“We’ve no intention of making light of this opportunity either, Your Highness,” said Mindee.

“Like Miss Frost, we’re quite eager to assert ourselves so to speak,” said Phoebe.

“Miss Frost has taught us a great deal about the merits of assertion and dominance. We’re eager to put it into practice!” said Celeste with a grin.

“Do I even want to know what those lessons entail? Because I’m extremely curious,” said Jamie under his breath.

“Spare yourself the lurid details. For what we’re about to do, they’ll be redundant at best,” said Monet flatly.

They all followed Namor into the transport. The anticipation grew as their collaboration with Emma Frost was about to bear fruit. She may have been a devious woman, but she always made sure that those who aided her were properly rewarded. They looked forward to enjoying those rewards once they arrived at Nova Roma.

But while Jamie, Monet, and the Stepford Cuckoos were talking to Namor, the didn’t notice another figure watching them from atop a nearby tree. It was Mystique, fresh off her recent betrayal of the X-men that also involved a rather colorful affair with Bobby Drake. She had been keeping a low profile since that incident, but she had been stepping up her surveillance efforts recently. If there was an opportunity to further exploit the X-men, she was keen on taking it. And this recent trip to Nova Roma sounded intriguing.

“Hmm...whatever is going on in Nova Roma must be important if Namor is involved,” Mystique said to herself, “Since Beast can’t seem to stop humping that green-haired girlfriend of his, I might as well tag along and see if I can have a little fun with this!”

With a devious grin, Mystique shifted into a small hummingbird and flew into the transport just before the hatch closed. She made sure that she remained hidden, using her advanced shape-shifting talents to evade detection both from Namor’s keen senses and the telepaths. She remained in this inconspicuous form as the transport took off and sped away at high speeds towards Nova Roma.

* * *

**Nova Roma - Present Time**

_‘Attention, my dear X-men! Now that I’ve earned my penance and feel presentable after our little gangbang, I have an announcement to make,’_ said Emma Frost to the X-men through her telepathy, _‘I’ve arranged for some special guests to join us in this ritual. I’ve already consulted with Amara. She confirms that this is within the scope of the ritual. So expect to see some new figures lofting about the temple very soon. In addition, now that I’ve consumed a fresh glass of that decadent wine we’ve all come to appreciate, expect me to be far less submissive as I exploit my opportunities for ritual indulgence!’_

This rather booming telepathic message reverberated throughout the X-men as they were taking a quick breather after Emma’s penance ritual. Some had been relaxing in the dormitories. Some were refueling with some food that had been served by the temple workers. While none of them expected Emma Frost to be softened by her submissive role, her announcement left some a bit concerned.

Jean Grey and Amara had been relaxing a bit and getting a bite to eat in one of the dens when this telepathic message was sent. Jean felt so relieved and upbeat after she, Scott, and Emma shared a long overdue moment to confront the past drama between them. She felt they were finally ready to move forward. However, she nearly forgot that Emma was still Emma. If given an opportunity to exploit a situation, she was not afraid to take advantage of it.

“Amara, I don’t remember you saying anything about Emma making plans behind our back,” said Jean warily.

“Yes...about that,” said the younger mutant awkwardly, “Miss Frost was rather insistent that I keep those discussions to myself.”

“As someone who has been burned by Emma’s secrets before, I know better than most how dangerous that can be,” Jean pointed out.

“I don’t doubt that. But her willingness to play a submissive role is a two-way street. She went out of her way to do penance and regain our trust. I couldn’t deny her that trust after she fulfilled her role.”

“But bringing in outside guests?” Jean questioned.

“There’s nothing in this ritual that prohibits it. In fact, it’s actually encouraged in some instances,” Amara replied.

Jean was still not entirely at ease with the situation. She sincerely wanted to trust Emma, especially after what she just went through for them. She seemed so much more understanding after she and Scott shared a passionate reconciliation.

Then again, she couldn’t expect Emma Frost to deviate too much from the colorful persona that so defined her. Knowing better than most the extent of her sexual proclivities, she couldn’t help but wonder and worry how Emma would exploit this ritual in a non-submissive role. She also couldn’t help but worry about these guests that she convinced to help her.

“I’m still a bit worried and I think I’ve lost my appetite as well,” said Jean as she set aside the last of her snack from the buffet.

“I get that your history with Miss Frost may make it difficult, but I encourage you to trust her as well,” said Amara, “If for no other reason than to maintain the civility of this ritual.”

“Civility in an orgy? Amara, are you sure that’s possible when Emma Frost is involved?” said Jean dryly.

“Relatively speaking,” she quipped, “Miss Frost told me about these guests and she assured me they’ll work within the rules and rites of the ritual.”

“I want to trust her word. I really do.”

“You don’t think she’ll betray that trust, do you?”

“Not necessarily,” said Jean as she pondered this situation further, “When Scott and I were rebuilding our marriage, Emma showed us both just how broad her sexual tastes were so to speak. Now that she’s free from her submission role and has outside help...well, let’s just say the possibilities concern me.”

The Nova Roman didn’t contest Jean’s logic. She and the rest of the New Mutants didn’t know the intimate details of Miss Frost’s personal life, but it was common knowledge that she used to work for the Hellfire Club and she was quite cavalier about her sexuality. She suspected that her teacher would attempt to compensate for all the lurid activities they put her through during her role as a submissive. She never considered just how far those activities would go.

Having spent the last half hour or so enjoying a light meal, Amara finished what was left of her sandwich and wine to join Jean Grey as she made her way out of the den. She seemed rather intent on confronting Emma about this latest development and now the Nova Roman princess was curious as well so she was prepared to tag along. But before she could catch up to Jean, she felt another odd telepathic message in her head. This time, it didn’t appear to come from Emma.

_‘Come...join me upstairs.’_

Amara stopped and lightly rubbed her head. The message was subtle with a touch of force as well. Whether it was part of some psychic influence, Amara suddenly felt compelled to go to one of the rooms upstairs. It also sparked a fresh wave of sexual arousal that she didn’t expect.

“Is everything okay, Amara? I thought I just sensed something,” said Jean, who did a quick telepathic scan.

“It’s okay, Miss Grey,” said Amara quickly, waving her down before she could get too worked up, “I just...I need to check on something upstairs.”

“Do you want me to tag along?” she offered.

“No, that’s okay, Miss Grey. I know you’re concerned, but try and a relax a bit. Have another glass of the ceremonial wine if you must. This ritual is meant to be free of conflicts so let’s keep it that way.”

Amara left through another door while Jean lingered a bit longer. Her instincts still compelled her to confront Emma about this, but some of those instincts were still driven by old habits and old attitudes about the former White Queen. It may end up only causing needless conflict, which is what they were trying to get away from with this ritual.

“Maybe she’s right,” Jean sighed to herself, “I need to try a little harder to trust Emma. Maybe that’ll be easier with some wine in me.”

As she struggled with these conflicting inclinations, Jean managed to stop herself long enough to settle herself. She turned back to the buffet table and retrieved a glass for the wine. Since the beginning of the ritual, a bottle of the ceremonial wine had been available for anyone who needed a little something extra to keep the ritual going. However, Jean soon noticed another peculiar development.

“Hey...where did the bottle of that wine go anyways?”

* * *

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

“I know I’m more provocateur than priestess, but allow me to raise a glass with my esteemed guests!” said Emma Frost proudly as she held up a chalice of ceremonial wine.

“Priestess or not, your presence is still as divine as ever,” said Namor as he held up his chalice, “I’ll gladly drink to any scheme that allows you and the king of Atlantis to exert their authority.”

Namor, Jamie, Monet, and the Stepford Cuckoos had arrived moments ago. They were now standing with Emma just outside the back gate of the New Olympus Temple. Having already informed the guards of her intentions, they allowed her guests through. She greeted them in a white silk robe with the ceremonial wine and a collection of chalices in hand. They already knew the particulars of this ritual. They just needed to get into the spirit so to speak.

They all eagerly drank the wine and allowed the effects to take hold. It didn’t take long for them to feel it. Emma made sure they had a little extra so they would have the necessary fortitude to carry out this lurid plot of hers. Namor was certainly eager to help her. With the memories of her recent visit to Atlantis still fresh in their minds, they hadn’t stopped exchanging affectionate glances. For the others, however, their eagerness was more pragmatic.

“Mmm...does all wine taste this good?” asked Phoebe.

“Don’t enjoy it too much,” warned Celeste, “Technically, we’re still underaged.”

“Does Nova Roma even have a drinking age?” asked Mindee.

“Even if it did, would that stop you?” asked Monet as she made sure to drink up every last drop.

“Monet, my dear, your ability for defiance along with your pursuit of perfection never ceases to astound me,” said Emma proudly, “You all have a history of defying the X-men, the Avengers, and authority in general. That’s part of why I asked you to help me with this.”

“And that’s only part of why we agreed,” said Jamie.

“I take it the other part involves making your mark on the X-women, am I right?” said Monet.

“With so many telepaths here, I won’t try to be subtle,” Jamie shrugged as he finished his wine, “I also happen to be of the opinion that the X-men need a reminder that there are other X-related teams out there. It’s been a long time since X-Factor got the respect it deserves so I intend to rectify that.”

“A rather poor choice of words, don’t you think?” teased Phoebe.

“Or maybe that’s what he’s into!” said Celeste and Mindee simultaneously.

“No need to be juvenile, girls. His point is still valid,” said Emma, “The X-men have paid for their arrogance in the past. Sometimes a little discipline is necessary to help taper the arrogance that comes along with being superheroes. And once the full effects of the wine kicks in, you’ll have the necessary fortitude to exert such discipline.”

“You also told us we would have more than that to work with,” said Jamie, “I hope you weren’t understating that part.”

“I never understate anything, darling,” Emma boasted, “I’ve already made a number of preparations. I think you’ll find the provisions I’ve acquired more than sufficient.”

“As if Namor needs much to exert himself,” scoffed the Atlantean king.

Having finished their wine, Emma collected the chalices and gave them and the bottle of wine to one of the guards near the gate. She had already given him some additional instructions to carry out as this plan of hers unfolded. It was about to come together. She had dutifully carried out her role for her fellow X-men. Now it was time for them to play a few special roles of their own.

“I trust you’re all ready and able for the decadent task at hand,” said Emma.

“Between your plan and the sudden heat I’m feeling between my legs, I’d say so,” said Monet.

“In that case, relieve yourself of those itchy clothes and follow me inside.”

Emma certainly didn’t sound like a woman who had just played the part of a submissive. She made her intent serious and clear as she turned around and made her way back to the temple. Along the way, she casually undid her robe and let it fall off her body. The sight of Emma Frost’s naked body under the hot tropical sun sent a powerful message that these new participants in the ritual received loud and clear.

“That’s an ass I’m happy to follow,” grinned Jamie.

“That happiness will be short lived if you don’t take this ritual seriously, as decadent it may be,” said Namor, who maintained a serious demenaor.

The Atlantean king was remarkably casual as he slipped out of his speedo, leaving his well-sculpted body completely nude as he caught up with Emma. Monet and the Cuckoos followed, removing the blouses and skirts they had been wearing along with their underwear. Jamie fumbled a bit with his pants as he stripped down. The effects of the wine and seeing Emma naked had already left him with a sizable erection. Once he got them off along with his shirt, he caught up with the others as well.

They were all ready to carry out Emma’s decadent endeavor. They each had every intention of enjoying themselves while helping the former White Queen in disciplining the X-men as she put it. They also had their own approach to going about this.

“So who is on your to-do list first, Monet?” asked Mindee.

“We intend to corner Cyclops or Iceman, whoever we can corner first!” said Celeste.

“I didn’t make such a list,” Monet replied, “I find them too limiting.”

“With so many X-men in need of discipline, that’s understandable,” grinned Phoebe.

“I agree. And that especially pertains to some of my former classmates,” she said in a somewhat ominous tone, “Some of those preparations Miss Frost mentioned were at my request. And make no mistake, I intend to carry out these necessary tasks to perfections.”

* * *

**New Olympus Temple - Upper Level Gallery**

After her conversation with Jean Grey, Amara followed the telepathic urgings she sensed in her mind to the upper levels of the temple. The message kept coming in steadily, like a haunting tone that kept drawing her close. It seemed to be coming from multiple directions. She found herself walking around in circles at times, trying to figure out where this voice was leading her.

_‘Just a little bit further, Princess. Come...you want what I have waiting for you.’_

The telepathic voice was practically taunting her. It definitely had the undertones of Emma Frost, but she didn’t recognize the voice as belonging to Emma. For all she knew, it could just be her way of toying with her mind. Whatever the source, these powerful psychic messages carried with them some very arousing feelings. Every time the voice echoed in her mind, she also felt it stimulating all those areas that evoked a deep lust. Between this and the wine, Amara was getting quite anxious as she kept searching for the source of the voice.

_‘You’re close...in more ways than one. Follow me and we’ll both get what we want!’_

After a few more teasing messages, she identified the source of the message. It was coming from one of the galleries that contained a collection of temple artwork. She knew some of the others had used this room for some heated romps earlier, but it still seemed like an odd place for this message to be coming from. However, the Nova Roman princess didn’t give it much thought. She was too curious and too aroused to think much of it. Without reservation, she prepared to open the door. She reached for the handle when it abruptly opened to reveal the mind behind the message.

“Hello, Princess,” greeted Monet, “Glad you could finally join us.”

“Monet?!” exclaimed Amara, “It was you? And what...”

“Yes, it was me. And yes, I am one of those guests Miss Frost mentioned. Now if you’re done with such trivial questions, follow me. You’re late for this impromptu lesson.”

“Lesson? What lesson are you...”

Monet didn’t entertain any further questions and Amara had plenty. For one, she noticed that Monet was wearing a rather provocative outfit even for this ritual. It consisted of thigh-high latex boots, black leather gloves, and an outfit consisting of leather straps that didn’t even cover her breasts, butt, or private areas. But her attire wasn’t the most burning question. As soon as Monet grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room with her superhuman strength, she found out what kind of lesson she had in mind. It answered some questions while raising plenty of others.

“By the gods...” Amara gasped.

“I see curiosity got the better of you too, Princess,” commented Surge.

“Amara’s here now? Well I guess that means we’re at full attendance,” said Julian dryly.

This so-called lesson appeared to be a rather elaborate exercise in the more extreme aspects of sexual exploration. Somehow in between now and the end of Emma’s ceremony, she helped Monet set up the gallery to be a make-shift bondage dungeon. Several twin-sized mattresses were laid out in the center of the gallery and the lights had been shaded to bathe the room in a much dimmer glow. On each mattress, her fellow New Mutants had been paired up and tied up in various bondage attire. They all looked somewhat uncomfortable, but still quite aroused from the looks of it.

Each pair was set up with one in a dominant position and one in a more submissive position. Prodigy was tied up on a bed with his armed bound to special restraints built into the mattress and a blindfold covering his eyes. Danielle hovered over him, her arms tied behind her back while she straddled his pelvis. Surge was in the bed next to them and also tied to the bed, her wrists and ankles bound while she was on all fours trying to keep her balance. Elixir was with her, blindfolded as well as his wrists were bound to the side of the bed so he couldn’t pull away from her. On another bed Julian was tightly restrained and blindfolded as well, his arms cuffed to the side of the mattress while his ankles were also restrained. Hovering over him in a very dominating position was Tabitha, who had her wrists bound with special cuffs and was straddling his pelvis while facing away. Roberto was even more restrained on his bed, his arms and legs tied as he sat propped up in a sitting position with a ball gag in his mouth. Laura was looming over him with a special collar on her neck that connected to a chain, looking rather anxious with the setting yet still very much intrigued.

“Monet, I uh...didn’t know you taught these kinds of lessons,” said Amara awkwardly as she took in the sight.

“Should it really be so surprising? I was, after all, a perfect student under Miss Frost as I’m perfect with the rest of my endeavors,” said Monet in a way that would have made Emma proud.

“I don’t remember this in any of our classes,” she pointed out.

“It was among some of the more private lessons she offered. She reserved some skills for those she knew would do it right. And that’s what I’m doing now. That’s why you’re going to join Sam over here and learn a thing or two.”

There was a certain element of force in her tone in addition to some extra telepathic messages. Amara felt a slight discomfort in her head. She had been a student of Emma Frost long enough to know it was a psychic order. She didn’t bother resisting. Monet was too skilled and she had clearly had plenty of practice with the others. A part of her now shared some of Jean’s earlier anxiety. Yet at the same time, the prospect of more exotic sex acts had a certain appeal.

Monet led Amara over to join her fellow New Mutants. She grabbed her arm again and led her with the kind of authority which indicated that she was the dominant one in this lesson. Before she could dare contest that dominance, Monet put her into a very submissive position. Unlike the others, she and Sam didn’t have a bed to work with. Instead, it was a special wooden rack of sorts that Monet had clearly modified with some of the materials in the temple. She roughly pushed Amara over so that she was bent over it. Then she handcuffed her wrists to the side of it so that she couldn’t get up. She then used some ropes to tie her legs to the base of the board. Once she was restrained, Monet grabbed a nearby chain that was connected to a collar around Sam’s neck. He was also blindfolded with his arms tied behind his back. He was a little taken aback by her forceful gestures, but he didn’t oppose her authority. It was as if he couldn’t even contemplate the thought.

“That you, Amara?” asked Sam.

“Yeah...it’s me, Sam. Try not to panic!” said Amara anxiously, “I think Miss Frost is just trying to re-establish herself after the ceremony.”

“Ah’m not panicking,” he assured her, “Ah know this is pretty dang twisted, but for some reason Ah feel...excited about this.”

He sounded somewhat intoxicated, as if Monet had put him and the others into an inebriated state. That probably wasn’t too difficult because of the wine. Amara soon found herself feeling it as well. It was still somewhat jarring, but there was clearly a purpose behind it.

Once Sam was effectively positioned behind Amara, the setup was complete and the lesson could begin. Monet stepped back and stood just behind another empty bed, which was a bit bigger and decorated with silk sheets and pillows. Since she was the one with the authority, it was only fitting that she give her lesson from a position of dominance.

“Now that you’re all here, the lesson can begin,” said Monet, “I sense you’re all curious and maybe even a little anxious. But don’t worry. Your curiosity may have drawn you here, but I made sure you were sufficiently compelled to participate in this.”

“Exactly how is that different from flat out mind-raping us?” asked Prodigy.

“Just for that, I’ll make sure you’re sufficiently gagged before the learning can begin,” Monet quipped, “It may seem devious, but I assure you it’s no worse than baiting a fish. In drawing you here with my telepathy, I also send a few additional thoughts meant to rouse that burning lust you’ve been exercising so thoroughly during this ritual.”

“So that’s why my pussy is dripping wet...that still only makes partial sense,” said Tabitha.

“That arousal and all those pleasant thoughts made you prone to suggestion, so to speak,” Monet went on, “It’s why when I asked you to allow me to bind your bodies, you agreed. It’s one of the first lessons Miss Frost taught me as a telepath. It’s not always necessary to manipulate the thoughts of others. Sometimes you just need to put them in the right state of mind so that they willingly do what you ask.”

It still sounded slightly less intrusive than psychic manipulation, but it still got the point across. They willingly followed Monet to this room. They allowed her into their minds to put them in their current state. Now they were in this rather prone position and it didn’t bother them as much as it should have. Yet there was clearly more to the lesson.

“We’ve all learned under Miss Frost long enough to understand that she’s not going to let the dominance you enjoyed over her to go to your head,” said Monet, “She is still your mentor and she still values discipline. So consider this lesson a reminder in the values of discipline.”

“This is discipline?” questioned Elixir.

“Maybe in Miss Frost’s twisted fantasies, but these restraints aren’t teaching me much,” said Danielle, trying to shift her bound arms a bit.

“This is no fantasy. This is the cold, hard reality of order. There are those who subjugate and there are those who dominate. Being rebellious youths, we may not like it. We naturally oppose it. However, I’m here to teach you that there are benefits to obedience. And by my guidance, you will learn these benefits.”

Monet gave them a brief taste of these benefits by using her telepathy to project powerful sexual sensations into their minds. It was one of the special skills that Emma Frost taught her in private and the sudden outburst of moans indicated that she learned quite well.

It was like a warm blanket covering their bodies. Even under their restraints, they felt the rush of pleasure flow through them in sharp waves. For the women, it caused their pussies to become more moist with arousal. For the men, it caused their dicks to swell rapidly and until they became fully erect. It wasn’t forceful or overwhelming. Even in their bound state, it felt good in a strange way.

“Whoa...that was pretty awesome!” said Prodigy breathlessly.

“Is it weird that my dick is really hard now?” wondered Julian.

“I...I think that’s supposed to happen, but I’m not sure of anything at this point,” said Surge, her voice slurred by the sensaions.

“It’s only a small sample of the pleasure you can expect if you follow this lesson like good, obedient students should,” said Monet in an authoritative voice, “The rules are fairly simple. Compliance will result in pleasure. Disobedience will result in punishment.”

“Um...what kind of punishment?” asked Sam anxiously.

“If you’re obedient then you won’t have to find out,” said Monet with a wry grin, “Now be good students and fuck your partners. Don’t be gentle. Don’t be tender. Just fuck and follow my psychic whims. And whatever you do, don’t climax until I say so. Understood?”

No one dared argue the rules. They weren’t in a position to do so, nor were they in the right mindset either. They were too aroused and the promise of more pleasure gave them sufficient incentive to do as Monet asked.

“I hear no objections. Now begin!” she said firmly, “While you’re carrying out your assignment, I’ll carry out some additional preparations.”

The New Mutants demonstrated their obedience and complied with her request. Without hesitation, they began fucking their respective partners. Danielle plunged down onto Prodigy’s erect dick and began to eagerly ride it, moving her hips with much greater fervor than she had with other partners to this point. Tabitha did the same with Julian, working within the limits of her restraints as she plunged down onto Julian’s rigid cock and began riding it. Elixir practically seethed with determined lust as he lined his hips up with Surge’s pelvis as she remained bent over on all fours. Once in position, he eagerly thrust his hips forward and hungrily drove into Surge’s pussy. Sam did the same with Amara, her regal status meaning nothing at this point as he shoved his dick into her waiting depths while she remained bent over the table. But it was Laura who demonstrated the most aggression, practically growling with unrestrained lust as she pinned the gagged and blindfolded Roberto underneath her and roughly rode his cock with primal fervor.

Within moments, the whole room was filled with blissful moans and deep grunts. Being tied up and under Monet’s authority added a different kind of feeling to the experience. It was strange, yet undeniably intoxicating. For some it was still a bit uncomfortable. But the pleasure more than made up for it.

“Mmf! Mmmm!” grunted Roberto through muffled moans as Laura ravaged him.

“Errrrrahhhhh!” seethed Laura, “So good...feels so good!”

“Ooh fuck! I...I like this!” grinned Tabitha as she slammed her pelvis down against Julian’s with more force.

“Me...me too!” exclaimed Surge, “Harder, Josh! Fuck me harder!”

“Can...can you take it, Princess?” grunted Sam, his face contorting as he his pelvis collided with Amara’s heart-shaped ass.

“A dominant doesn’t ask a submissive permission to do anything!” said Monet strongly, “If you want to fuck her harder, then do it! If the submissive has your trust, she’ll take it!”

It seemed like a twisted blend of authoritarian logic, but it seemed to fit. They trusted each other as teammates. Why shouldn’t that trust extend to more lurid situations?

“It...it’s okay, Sam! I trust you!” Amara cried out, “Go ahead! Fuck me as hard as you want!”

The sharp cries of the Nova Roman princess showed that his lesson was definitely sinking in. Sam, who had already experienced the rougher aspects of sex earlier with Domino, allowed his well-mannered farm boy persona to wane as he pounded his dick into Amara’s pussy with more force. He grunted harder as he bent his knees and hammered into her tight folds. The hot slapping sound of their skin colliding mixed with the sounds of various other fleshy noises. It was a bit of a strain, having sex with so much energy. However, the mix of strain and pleasure only added to the unique feeling.

While watching her fellow teammates get into the spirit of obedience, Monet took some time to share in the pleasure. As her teammates hungrily humped, she retrieved a few accessories that she had stored in a bag near her bed. One of those accessories was a rather large vibrating dildo. As various moans and grunts mixed with the noise of sweaty flesh colliding, she used the dildo to pleasure herself. She started by rubbing it over her swollen clit. Then she roughly shoved it inside her pussy and worked it in and out of her folds, as if to match the intensity of her peers.

As she pleasured herself, Monet continued sending telepathic waves of various sensations into the minds of her peers. These waves weren’t just a means of enhancing the sexual experience. They were rewards for their obedience. She made it so that those who humped with the most intensity got to experience the most pleasure. For those that felt discomfort, she compensated that feeling with more pleasurable sensations. It created a very potent mix of pain and pleasure that offered a very unique perspective on obedience.

“That’s it! Keep fucking each other harder!” Monet exclaimed as she worked the dildo inside her pussy more vigorously, “But remember...don’t cum! Not yet! Not until I say so!”

“But...but I’m getting close!” moaned Tabitha.

“Me...me too!” grunted Prodigy.

“I don’t think...I can hold back!” said Amara.

“No excuses! You will do as you're told!” she said firmly, “You will only cum when I say so!”

The hard fucking continued and everyone tried to hold back as Monet instructed. Some like Elixir, Sam, and Danielle were disciplined enough to comply. Others, however, could not. At times it seemed as though Monet was tempting them to push themselves over the edge with her waves of telepathic bliss. She was making it very hard to be obedient and that may have been the point of the lesson. But she clearly wasn’t going to take excuses so something had to give.

The first one to give was Laura, who had been ravaging Roberto without restraint. Despite seeking the more emotional aspects of sex throughout this ritual, there was still a part of her that craved basic primal lust. She actually enjoyed the dominance she had over Roberto, holding him down while he remained gagged throughout their romp. She bounced her hips along the length of his erect cock with such fervor that it was not possible for her to slow down once her climax drew near.

“Errrrr! I feel it! Going to...ohhhhhh!” Laura howled as a surge of orgamsic pleasure consumed her.

Her grip on Roberto along tightened as her inner muscles throbbed around his erect shaft. She left a few scratch-marks on his arms, which caused him to wince a bit. However, he couldn’t voice his discomfort because of the gag. He was still hard and not close to climaxing, but he clearly felt the contractions around his member. Monet sensed this too, noting it as the first act of disobedience in this lesson.

Sighing to herself, Monet stopped pleasuring herself and withdrew the dildo from her pussy. She then made her way over to Laura and Roberto. Laura was still clearly reeling from her orgasm, panting heavily as she processed this experience. Monet roughly jerked the chain that was still attached to the collar on her neck to jolt her from her daze. Despite her feral tendencies, she was clearly not versed in discipline.

“I had a feeling you would be the first to disobey. Being a product of Wolverine’s gene pool will do that,” said Monet flatly, “I sense you’re a very temperamental young woman to say the least. I also sense that obedience to you has some unpleasant connotations.”

Laura was silent, resisting the urge to cut through the chains with her claws and attack this woman for opening old wounds. Weapon X tried to teach her obedience once. It resulted in her becoming a monster that killed her own mother. But this was not the same kind of obedience. Monet had made that clear. The pleasure along with her desire to feel the full breadth of sex kept her from lashing out and Monet seemed intent on using a very different approach compared to the men that tortured her.

“Part of obedience involves accepting one’s punishment while attoning to those you’ve wronged. Roberto did his part as a submissive. You did not do yours as a dominator. Therefore, you must make it up to him.”

“And how do I do that?” growled Laura, making it clear to Monet that she was still in a primal state of mind.

Monet jerked the chain again, pulling her off Roberto and freeing his dick from the confines of her pussy. It was still hard and dripping with her feminine fluids. Monet directed Laura’s body so that her face was right in line with Roberto’s member. She also loosened some of Roberto’s restraints so he could sit up.

“Give him a blowjob,” she ordered, “Suck his dick until he cums and swallow every last drop. That will be your atonement.”

Monet’s tone was still crass and demanding, but Laura chose not to disrupt the lesson any further. She did as she was told and began sucking Roberto’s cock. She was extra thorough, taking his length into her mouth and slurping up his shaft in a way that evoked deep moans of pleasure. But Monet still wasn’t done.

“As for your punishment...you will do this task while another part of your body is being penetrated!” said Monet.

Before Laura could contemplate what that meant, Monet took the vibrating dildo she had been using and inserted it into Laura’s ass. The sudden feeling of her rectal muscles being penetrated caused her to shift in discomfort. She stopped sucking Roberto for a moment as her ass adjusted to the size of the dildo. It hurt at first because there wasn’t much lubrication aside from Monet’s fluids, but it was hardly the worst pain she endured. Monet countered these feelings with more pleasurable feelings via telepathy, giving the feral young woman some pleasant feelings associated by abiding by the strict rules of her lesson. She sensed she was still inclined to rebel, but she seemed to counter those inclinations. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it as she resumed sucking Roberto off while the dildo lingered in her ass.

Monet grinned at how Laura was taking to the lesson. If she could embrace these lessons of obedience, then the rest of the New Mutants should be easy to deal with. While Laura had been the first to disobey, Monet doubted that she would be the last. Sensing that some were close, she retrieved more accessories from her bag.

She didn’t have to wait long to use them either. Tabitha ended up being a bit overly eager with Julian, bouncing her hips up and down his member with such intensity that she couldn’t hold back. At times her erratic movements caused him discomfort and it was impossible to keep up with her.

“Hnn...Tabby! Easy on the...” grunted Julian in a vain attempt to steady her movements.

“Too late! I’m cumming! Ohhhhh fuck!” Tabitha cried out.

As her climax hit, she threw her head back and arched her back. Her inner muscles squeezed Julian’s member mercilessly, but it wasn’t enough to get him to cum as well. The way she leaned bent his cock in a way that made it hard to climax. Monet noticed this and had some very special tools to deal with such disobedience.

“I’m disappointed in you, Tabitha. At least Laura could blame her heritage. You, on the other hand, are just greedy,” Monet scolded, “You abused the trust of your submissive and for that you must be punished.”

“Oh come on!” Tabitha complained, “I was too into it and...”

“No excuses!”

Monet’s forceful words were coupled with a hard shove that forced Tabitha off Julian. She then held her down so that she was on her knees with her butt pointed up towards her. With her arms and feet bound, she was in no position to resist. She was still reeling from her orgasm as well, giving Monet time to position herself over her in an authoritative manner. She was now straddling Julian’s pelvis while facing away from him, mirroring Tabitha’s earlier position. She also had with her a special leather studded whip. It was designed not to leave marks, but in the right hands it could convey plenty of punishment.

“For your disobedience, the pleasure you stole will be replaced with pain,” she said as she gripped the whip.

“Wait a minute! You’re going to...”

But Tabitha was quickly silenced by a loud ‘thwack’ as Monet struck her ass with the whip. It surprised her with a sudden jolt of pain. It was loud enough for the others to notice as well. It showed that Monet was really serious about this lesson. As Tabitha’s ass was reddened from the impact, Monet briefly turned her attention to Julian.

“As for you, Julian, I will give you what she denied you. The amount of pleasure you give me will determine the extent of her punishment, understood?”

“Um...okay,” said Julian awkwardly, yet still grinning with intent.

Still gripping the whip, Monet plunged down until Julian’s still erect cock. She also adjusted the restraints so that Julian could freely move his hips. She remained in a squatting position, allowing Jubilee free reign to pound up into her with his dick. As he fucked her, Monet struck Tabitha with the whip again. She winced in more pain, tensing each time the hard leather made contact with her ass. It replaced the lingering sensations from her orgasm with pain, adding to the unique mix of sensations. The harder Julian fucked her, the harder Monet struck her. It was a strange way to balance out the obedience dynamic, but it was effective in its own right.

Between Julian’s thrusting and Tabitha’s punishment, Monet was filled with her own unique blend of pleasure. Emma Frost had already given her a special appreciation for having authority during sex acts. This was no exception and since he had warmed herself up with the dildo earlier, it didn’t take long for her to achieve orgasm. As she climaxed, it led her to strike Tabitha even harder.

“Yes! Yessss! Accept punishment! Accept obedience! Accept it!” she exclaimed.

“Ahhhh!” Tabitha cried out.

Monet had to ease up somewhat so that she didn’t use too much of her strength. Tabitha’s ass already had some red welts on it and her flesh was getting quite tender. That didn’t stop her from delivering a few more strikes. The hot throbbing of Monet’s pussy also helped Julian reach his own orgasm. When he finally slowed down to release his load inside her depths, Monet cased her whipping.

Tabitha remained hunched over, groaning in pain while Julian let out deep sighs of contentment. It was a stark contrast between the dominant and the submissive, but one that got the message across.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” she told them.

“Consider me enlightened,” said Julian with a grin.

“Enlightened...right,” said Tabitha dryly.

“You do the crime, you do the time! Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it on some levels!”

Tabitha scolded Julian, but he barely noticed due to their bound positions. Her ass was still throbbing and sore. Yet in a way it has been exhilarating. She wasn’t sure if that was because of Monet messing with her mind, but it didn’t matter. It was still quite an experience.

That experience was still going on for the others. After rising up off Julian, Monet made her way over to Prodigy, Danielle, Elixir, and Surge. They seemed to get the message from the others and tried to steady their fucking so as not climax too soon. Danielle moved her hips more slowly, favoring smooth gyrations to allow Prodigy to hold back his climax. Elixir could control his body easily, but after seeing Tabitha’s punishment he still slowed the motions of his hip as he thrust into Surge. This also allowed her to hold back her pending climax. However, Monet wouldn’t allow this kind of trickery.

“I don’t recall given you permission to slow down!” she sternly while gripping the whip, “Keep fucking each other hard and fast!”

“But...but I’ll cum...too soon!” Surge gasped as her body rocked to Elixir’s thrusts.

“I...I can’t hold back either!” groaned Prodigy.

“We can’t...keep this up!” grunted Danielle.

“You can and you will! Unless you wish to incur punishment as well!”

With no other choice, they fucked harder. By now their bodies were dripping with sweat from so much exertion. They tried to hold back as best they could under Monet’s hard gaze. However, the limits of their bodies eventually caught up with them. Surge could not hold back her climax despite her best efforts. When it became too much, she tried to hide it by gripping the mattress harder and burying her face in it to contain her moans. Elixir clearly felt the extra tightness around his cock and wasn’t sure if it was a real orgasm at first. Unfortunately, there was no hiding such sensations from a telepath.

“Surge, did you just...” asked Elixir.

“She did,” said Monet flatly, “You know what that means.”

“Hnn...wait! How is that fair?!” Surge complained.

“Don’t patronize me,” she scoffed, “I may be tough, but I’m not without understanding. Unlike Tabitha, I sense you tried. As such, your punishment won’t be quite as severe.”

Monet set the whip aside and retrieved another accessory. This time it was a small bottle of lubricant and a ball gag. With Elixir momentarily pausing his body movements, she applied some of the lubricant to Elixir’s ass while securing the ball gag around her mouth.

“Mmf!” she said in a muffled groan.

“Relax...don’t fight it,” said Monet strongly, “You’ll find that accepting punishment is more fulfilling than opposing it.”

She then turned to Elixir, who looked a little hesitant. But he was still fully erect and not looking to test Monet’s authority.

“Fuck her ass,” she ordered him, “Fuck it nice and hard until you cum. Understood.”

“Y-yes ma’am,” he said.

Monet finally offered a slight smile to reward his obedience. It wasn’t much, but it conveyed the right message. After collecting himself for a moment, Elixir withdrew from Suge’s dripping vagina and guided his manhood into her ass. He felt Surge’s body tense as he penetrated her tight hole, but her cries were muffled and the lubricant helped him enter her smoothly. Once he was inside her, he proceeded to fuck her ass hard as Monet instructed.

As this was going on, Prodigy and Danielle worked desperately to hold back their climax. With Monet distracted by Elixir and Surge, they thought they could get away with slowing down a bit. Danielle also tried to work around her orders a bit. She slowed down the movement of her hips, but made up for it by slamming her pelvis against his with greater force. This helped give them both a brief window with which to hold back the overwhelming sensations.

“That...that’s it, Dani!” grunted Prodigy through labored breaths, “Hard and steady...just like that!”

“Yes...it’s working!” said Danielle after another hard movement, “Just keep...holding off!”

However, their tactic did not go unnoticed by Monet. Even while she was dealing with Elixir and Surge, she sensed what they were doing. It was nothing short of insulting, thinking that her mind and genius-level intellect wasn’t trained enough to notice such subtleties. Such insults could not go unnoticed.

“Now you’re resorting to cheating? That’s unacceptable!” she scoffed as she made her way over to them.

“But...” began Danielle.

“Are you going to contest my authority?” she asked sternly, “Or are you going to acknowledge your wrongdoing and face a much lesser punishment?”

Danielle and Prodigy hesitated to respond. They momentarily stopped their body movements while Prodigy’s dick remained buried inside her pussy. Monet’s stern gaze carried a lot more weight after seeing what she did with the others. Their willingness to acknowledge her authority would help mitigate, but not absolve their punishment.

After leaving Elixir to handle Surge, she retrieved a few more accessories. She then made her way over to Danielle and Prodigy, watching as they waited anxiously for their punishment. Monet began by straddling Prodigy’s head and shoving her pussy right in his face. This muffled any attempt at protest. She also revealed that she was holding nipple clamps on both hands. With Prodigy’s voice stifled, she attached two of them to his nipples. He immediately reacted with an uncomfortable groan.

“Mmf!” he moaned into her pussy.

“I know it hurts, David,” said Monet, “If you want the discomfort to end, you’ll eat my pussy out until I cum again.”

There were more groans, but they were still stifled by Monet shoving her womanhood into his face. With only one option before him, Prodigy did as she requested. He ignored the pain in his nipples and started licking around Monet’s still dripping vagina. As she felt his tongue along her slight, Monet turned her attention to Danielle. She looked a bit nervous, noticing that Monet had two more nipple clamps. These ones actually had little weights to them. If her arms weren’t tied behind her back, she would have covered her breasts. But Monet wouldn’t allow her to evade this lesson in discipline.

“You were both responsible. Therefore, it’s only fair that the punishment is equal, no?” said Monet.

Danielle still hesitated to respond, choosing to remain silent less she say the wrong then. However, silence in this instance was not the response Monet was looking for.

“I said, you’re both responsible! Are you going to contest your punishment?!” yelled Monet, her tone now fueled with the pleasure from Prodigy’s oral teasing.

“No! You’re...you’re right!” Danielle responded, “I am responsible too! I...I also deserve punishment!”

“Good...your obedience will spare you further discomfort.”

Monet proceeded to attach the nipple clips to Danielle’s breasts. Her nipples were somewhat larger compared to the other girls so the little weights definitely had an effect. As soon as they attached, the Native American mutant winced in pain. Like Prodigy, she had no choice but to endure it. By obeying, they spared themselves further complications.

“Now resume your fucking!” Monet ordered, now grinding her pelvis against Prodigy’s face more intently, “You two were already close! This time, fuck until you cum!”

It seemed a little harder now with the added discomfort of the nipple clips, but Danielle did as she was told while Prodigy continued to orally please Monet. She started gyrating her hips again, working the tight folds of her pussy along his rigid length. Their pleasured gasps were now mixed with the discomfort of the nipple clamps. It created another unique blend of sensations, one that gave a new twist to the experience. That seemed to be Monet’s intent. She kept using her telepathy to enhance the sensations, further reinforcing this lesson in obedience.

As Danielle and Prodigy endured their punishment, Surge was almost finished with hers. Elixir had been fucking her ass with steady vigor. As his pelvis slammed against her butt, his manhood drove deep into her depths. Her rectal muscles stretched accordingly, causing discomfort that countered the ecstasy from her earlier orgasm. That same blend of feelings evoked a series of muffled grunts, which were masked by the ball gag that kept her from protesting. Since he was unsure of how much discomfort he was causing her, Elixir made sure to finish quickly.

“Almost...almost there! I’m ready to cum!” grunted Elixir.

“Mmm...then do it! Fill her ass with your cum!” ordered Monet while she was enjoying the sensations from Prodigy’s oral teasing.

He briefly increased the pace of his thrusting, working his dick inside Surge’s ass with more urgency as he neared his peak. As soon as he felt it, he thrust into her as deep as he could and released a load of his fluids into her ass. He felt her rectal muscles tense around his member, helping to add to the sensations of his orgasm. Elixir let out a deep moan of euphoria while Danielle let out more muffled gasps. It was hard to tell if she was in pleasure or pain. That may have been the point of Monet’s lesson. Once he released every last drop inside her, he pulled out and fell back on the mattress to catch his breath.

The impact of her lesson seemed to be sinking in for them, just as it had for Roberto, Laura, Julian, and Tabitha. Monet could sense how the unique mix of pleasure and pain was affecting them. It was a very different kind of discipline than they were used to, but one that seemed to resonate.

It definitely showed with Danielle and Prodigy as well. The presence of the nipple clamps added some urgency to their sex acts. Monet could feel it in the way Prodigy orally teased her pussy and she could see it in the way Danielle was riding his cock. They seemed determined to compensate for the discomfort with pleasure. That added determination pushed them to achieve their orgasm sooner. In doing so, it also pushed them beyond their normal limits.

“Oh...oh fuck! I’m going to cum! Ohhh fuck I’m going to cum!” Danielle exclaimed.

“Mmm...mmm...mmf!” was all Prodigy could say as his lips smothered the folds of Monet’s pussy.

“Yes! It’s quite intense, isn’t it?” she grinned as she purred as she rubbed her clit to help achieve her own orgasm, “Pain and pleasure...discipline and obedience...it’s a very potent mix!”

Monet’s words barely registered as Danielle closed her eyes and prepared for her release. She couldn’t tell from Prodigy’s muffled moans, but he was ready to climax too. He ended up getting his first, letting out a sharp moan as his penis throbbed within the tight folds of Danielle’s pussy. As his semen lined her depths, Danielle achieved her climax as well. She ended up hunching over somewhat, the strange mix of sensations throwing her off balance as her inner muscles contracted in accord to the release of the pleasure. Such pleasure directly clashed with the discomfort caused by the nipple clamps, causing an overflow of sensation that forced Monet to catch her before she completely toppled over.

In catching her, Monet got her release as well. The combination of Prodigy’s urgent oral teasing and seeing Danielle overwhelmed by the sensation was enough to send her over the edge. It was her second orgasm and while not as potent as the first, it still filled her body with a fresh round of pleasure. A light spurt of her feminine fluids covered Prodigy’s face as well. It was a bit messy, but he didn’t seem to mind. That or he was eager to get the nipple clamps off.

“Hnn...can you take them off now?” asked Prodigy as Monet rose up off him, allowing her fluids to roll of his face.

“Would it help...if we said please?” added a still panting Danielle.

“You did as you were told and you made me cum as well. As such, I’m inclined to oblige,” said Monet, sounding less authoritative after an orgasm.

Monet removed the nipple clamps as they requested. She also helped the clearly exhausted Danielle off Prodigy, allowing her to rest on her side next to him. They remained bound like the rest of their peers. Monet wasn’t ready to remove those yet. The lesson was not complete. As she rose up from Danielle and Prodigy’s mattress, she turned her attention to the only pair that had followed her instructions from the beginning.

All the disobedience and punishment that had transpired since the lesson began was lost on Amara and Sam. They didn’t try to overdo Monet’s orders or get too ahead of themselves. Sam had already experienced rough sex with Domino and Amara was used to controlling her body because of her powers. It was difficult and a little uncomfortable at times, but it allowed them carry out this long stretch of rough sex without climaxing or cheating. Amara remained bent over the table, clutching the edges while her wrists were restrained as Sam thrust into her from behind. He bent his knees and positioned his feet in just the right way, steadily pumping his cock in and out of her pussy. The hot smacking sound of his pelvis colliding with her butt made for a steady symphony of fleshy noises that helped fill the room even after the others had stopped.

Monet made her way over towards them, her once stern demeanor shifting as she gave them a look of approval. It wasn’t just because she had two orgasms while dominating her peers. Amara and Sam were clearly straining themselves, trying hard to abide by her orders. Their successful efforts made them worthy subjects to help her make the final point of her lesson.

“I anticipated that punishment would be necessary for all of you. I honestly didn’t think any would be fully obedient during this lesson. It appears I was wrong,” said Monet with a smile.

Sam and Amara didn’t slow the pace of their sex, but they definitely took note of Monet’s presence. She briefly turned towards the others, who were still reeling from their various punishments. She made sure she had their attention before making her final point.

“You see? Obedience is not easy, but it is possible. Whereas punishment is necessary to reinforce strict discipline, reward is just as necessary for those that abide.”

Monet focused back on Sam and Amara, who were still hesitant to do anything different under her watchful gaze. She set their concerns at ease by using her telepathy to project a sharp wave of pleasure into their minds. It caused them both to let out deep moans of euphoria. They almost climaxed on the spot, but Monet made sure that didn’t happen. They deserved more for their obedience.

“You’ve complied with my orders. I hereby give you permission to climax,” Monet told them, “As you enjoy your pleasure, allow me to give you the reward you’ve so diligently earned.”

They had been this obedient thus far. They had no reason to stop now as they eagerly did as Monet requested. Sam stopped holding back, bending his knees a bit more as he stepped up the pace of his thrusting. As his dick slithered rapidly within Amara’s vagina, she began tensing her inner muscles with each thrust. This helped bring her closer while getting Sam closer as well. Since they had been holding back for a while, it didn’t take long for them reach their peak. But just as they were about to climax, Monet threw in a little something extra.

“Ahhh dang!” exclaimed Sam.

“By the gods!” Amara cried out.

It happened just as Sam delivered the final thrust into Amara’s depths. A powerful wave of telepathic pleasure surged through them at much greater intensity than they had experienced earlier. It was so intense that Sam’s leg’s nearly buckled and he had to lean over Amara for support, which happened to push his cock deeper in the process. As he filled her depths with his load and her inner muscles throbbed, the normal pleasures associated with orgasm were amplified and greatly extended. Their bodies went rigid as the feeling coursed through them. It was an incredible feeling and one that was drawn out in a way that the others took note of.

Monet made sure it lasted as long as they could handle. Once the feeling had passed, she loosened Sam and Amara’s restraints and allowed their bodies to better recover from the experience. They both leaned against the rack, still bathing in the afterglow of the feeling. They seemed to completely forget about being lured here, tied up, and forced into this impromptu lesson. Whatever the circumstances, they clearly took something positive from it.

Prodigy, Danielle, Roberto, Laura, Julian, Tabitha, Elixir, and Surge watched as they enjoyed themselves. They were clearly a little jealous. Whereas they got punishment or more orders, Sam and Amara got extra pleasure. Sensing this, Monet turned back towards them so she could finalize the lesson.

“This completes the lesson. I hope you’ve all learned something from this,” said Monet.

“You mean aside from how much leather hurts?” groaned Tabitha, her butt still tender from the whippings.

“Obedience and discipline may seem hollow, but when handled properly they can lead to great rewards. You’re all young. You have many inclinations, be they sexual or related to your mutant abilities. You don’t like being bound. You don’t like being ordered either.”

“I admit it has its perks,” said Julian.

“Shut up, Julian,” muttered Surge, whose butt was also still a bit sore.

“But to bind yourself and trust others to wield their authority property is a vital skill. As growing adults, you’ll need it to function in a civil society. As mutants, you’ll need it more than ordinary humans. It’s a an ongoing struggle and one Miss Frost has been keen on teaching over the years. I hope this lesson will put those teachings into a context as you move forward.”

Learning under Emma Frost had never been easy or normal for that matter. She and anyone else who followed her methods had a way of getting through to students that was not always comfortable, but there was no denying its effectiveness. Monet had taken her lessons to heart. Now Sam, Amara, Prodigy, Danielle, Roberto, Laura, Tabitha, Elixir, and Surge had more reasons to do so. There was little doubt that Emma planned this, possibly as a means of countering what they did to her when she was a submissive. But given the impact of Monet’s lesson, it was safe to say they were even now.

Monet heard no objections and sensed no thoughts of discontent. She was left to assume they all got the message. That also meant that she had done her part in Miss Frost’s plan. Now she was free to enjoy this ritual on her own terms.

“Now then...who’s ready for my next lesson?”

* * *

**Up next: Namor keeps Jean from obstructing Emma’s plans while Jamie finds a way to occupy his many selves**


	17. Perverse Preoccupations

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 17: Perverse Preoccupations**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple - Pool**

Jean Grey had been trying to set her mind at ease ever since Emma’s message. The desire to trust her after everything she went through was clashing with old attitudes surrounding the White Queen. After her conversation with Amara, Jean decided the best way to deal with this was to confront Emma directly. If she was serious about trusting this woman, then she needed to be open and honest with her.

However, Emma made it clear after her announcement that she didn’t want to be talk at the moment. Jean sent out a number of telepathic messages, none of which were received. Emma was also quite skilled at guarding her mind, which made confronting her more difficult. But being a skilled telepath herself, she was able to pick up a few stray thoughts. One of them sounded quite telling.

_‘I don’t think Emma will mind me taking a quick dip before the main event.’_

It didn’t sound like a thought from Emma and it was projected somewhat overtly, which indicated it may be intentional. It was a bit suspicious, but Jean decided to investigate anyways. She traced the source of the thought to the pool, which hadn’t been used since Emma’s ceremony. When she entered the area, everything seemed quiet. She did a quick telepathic scan, but sensed nothing out of the ordinary. Yet she still got the impression that someone was here. She couldn’t tell if it was Emma. For all she knew, Emma was just playing a dirty trick on her.

“What are you up to, Emma?” she wondered out loud, “And how much should I worry?”

Jean walked up to the edge of the pool. She wondered if she should take a dip as well to help clear her mind. This was supposed to be a transition period for her and Emma. They were supposed to be moving forward from the affair with Scott that nearly tore them apart. But if Emma was up to her old tricks, then that would set things back in a big way. It would essentially defeat the purpose of all their elaborate efforts to make peace with one another.

As Jean wrestled with these conflicting thoughts, she noticed a figure in the pool. It hadn’t been apparent at first, but there was definitely somebody swimming underwater. This seemed a bit odd because she hadn’t seen anyone come up for air since she entered the room.

“Huh? Who could that be?” she said as she tried to get a closer look.

Jean made her way towards the deeper end of the pool where the figure was casually swimming in circles underneath. It was hard to make out who it was through the wavy surface. In an effort to get a closer look, she knelt down at the edge and tried get a closer look. Then to her surprise, the figure abruptly shot up to the surface and literally flew out of the water as if it were a miniature rocket.

“Whoa!” Jean exclaimed as she stumbled back from the edge of the pool.

As the water splashed onto her, she looked up to see the very poised and very naked figure of Namor descend gracefully to the surface. Neither Jean nor the X-men had not crossed paths with Namor, but they knew of his exploits. They also knew that he was a man who wasn’t afraid to go after beautiful women. His perfectly perfectly sculpted body certainly helped in that regard. Even though that speedo he wore left little to the imagination, seeing him naked put Jean in an awkward position.

“Greetings, Miss Grey-Summers,” he said to her, “I see I only had to project my thoughts briefly to get your attention. Emma was right about how astute your skills were.”

“Emma...so I take it that means you’re one of the guests she mentioned?” surmised Jean.

“You look shocked.”

“I’m not, I just...” she stammered.

“Is it really so surprising that the king of Atlantis would consort with a beautiful woman who is unafraid to utilize her sexual talents to the fullest? Or is the sight of my royal genitalia just too jarring?”

Jean blushed and smiled awkwardly, trying not to look too foolish in front of the king of Atlantis. While it was true that he was pretty well-hung for a king, his comments added some logic to this unexpected development with Emma. She could easily see her getting along with Namor as they shared the same arrogant, self-absorbed personality. She could also easily see them as willing sex partner. Namor’s fondness of blonds was well-known and Emma would certainly be inclined to take advantage of that. While his presence answered some questions about Emma’s activities, Jean still had her share of concerns.

“Whatever your reasons, Namor will mercifully spare you further indignity,” he said as he extended her hand, “I have a more practical reason for why I summoned you.”

“I’ll assume Emma is part of that reason,” said Jean as she accepted Namor’s gesture and returned to her feet, “At the risk of being overly paranoid about the woman who tried to steal my husband, I’ll hold off making any more assumptions.”

“Oh come now, Miss Grey-Summers. You act as though she’s the only one guilty of lusting after another’s spouse.”

In another move that shocked Jean, Namor pulled her into his powerful arms where he embraced her in a rather lustful manner. She felt his hand trail down the curves of her body, draping over her thighs in a way that communicated a strong desire. Had she not already been in the midst of a ritual where she and Scott freely engaged in sex acts with others, she would have resisted. But the feeling of his powerful hands on her skin and the hard contours of her body against hers evoked her own desires.

Namor sensed he had stirred Jean Grey’s loins. She may not have had the same voluptuous curves as Emma or the striking blond hair he found so alluring, but she was still a beautiful woman in her own right. Her ruby red lips, enchanting green eyes, and smooth skin bore the traits of a very passionate woman. He sought to stir those passions with more touching. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so that more of her womanly flesh made contact with his chiseled frame.

“Namor...I’m naked and I have aphrodisiac-laced wine coursing through my system,” said Jean in a tone that didn’t hide her lustful inclinations, “If you’re going to explain yourself, do it now. Don’t tempt me into making the wrong assumptions.”

“Namor never tempts. He tantalizes,” he said with a more domineering leer as he slipped his hands down to her butt.

“I...I can feel that. But I’m serious, Namor!”

“So am I. Namor always takes his endeavors seriously, even those that involve simple pleasures of the flesh,” said the Atlantean King, “I know everything about this little ritual of yours. Emma informed me of the X-men’s plans several days ago. She also informed me of the role she took on. And I have to admit, I had a hard time imagining Emma Frost being submissive in any capacity.”

“In the past I would have agreed with you, but I saw it for myself,” said Jean, trying to maintain her demeanor despite Namor’s grip on her naked body.

“But she indicated it was an important act of atonement...one meant to regain the trust of you, your husband, and your team. While I scoff at the notion of going to such lengths, I understand her intentions. I also understand that she’s not a woman for whom submission weakens her more dominant inclinations.”

“I still don’t see why this involves you going out of your way to corner me and attempt to seduce me.”

“Who says I’m merely attempting? I can already see it in your eyes, Miss. Grey-Summers. I’m succeeding!”

Her further proved his point by slipping a hand between her legs and skillfully fondling the outer folds of her vagina. The way he did it evoked a sharp gasp in Jean. While Namor was undeniably strong, his ability to be tender and apply just the right amount of pressure to certain areas of female anatomy was uncanny. As he slowly slid his fingers along the inner folds of her slit, lightly pressed on her clit with his thumb. Jean could already feel herself getting quite wet and she could also feel Namor’s penis swell as it rubbed against her thigh.

“Believe it or not, my seduction of you is merely part of a larger plan Emma has conjured,” Namor went on while he continued fondling Jean’s folds.

“And...and what plan might that be?” asked Jean, finding herself less concerned than she probably should have been.

“It’s nothing devious, I assure you. She merely intends to re-assert her dominance. Like any queen, she cannot allow one act of submission undermine her authority in the eyes of her peers. And in order to do that, she needs you to be fully distracted.”

“So that’s why you lured me here? To distract me?”

“Consider yourself fortunate. There are worse ways for a beautiful woman to be occupied,” he said in a deep, manly tone, “Which brings me to a little message from Emma that I promised to relay. I’m supposed to tell you, ‘The benefits of trust also come with privileges. Consider this a reminder of whose trust you now have and what she can do with it.’ Take that as you will.”

It was somewhat difficult to understand those words while Namor was making her incredibly aroused with his touching, but they still resonated. Jean had been so anxious about what Emma was planning. Now that she had completed her role as a submissive, she was free to overcompensate as much as she wanted. In Jean’s experience, that was usually cause for concern. But it was different this time. She sensed that Namor was telling the truth and if Emma had truly said those words, then she also understood the value of the trust they had just established. And Emma being Emma, she was inclined to utilize it in some very creative ways.

Namor felt Jean Grey settle within his grasp, her concerns and anxieties melting away under his touch. She seemed a bit more receptive to his cunning now. Emma told him she might be somewhat reluctant given their history. She also told him that she was quite receptive to outbursts of lust from powerful men. The growing wetness between her legs proved it. Feeling her womanly flesh and holding her in his powerful embrace built his arousal as well. He was ready to take this woman in ways that were only fitting of the king of Atlantis.

“Emma...you wonderfully cunning bitch,” Jean laughed as she purred under Namor’s touch.

“I take your humored vulgarity as confirmation that I need not explain myself any further,” said Namor.

“I’ll only add that I occasionally wield a cosmic force. It’s going to take a lot to distract me from Emma Frost’s shenanigans,” she said in a more seductive tone.

“Namor’s efforts are never insufficient, regardless of how cosmic a woman claims to be. If you dare question my ability, then Namor will gladly purge you of such doubts, Miss Grey-Summers!”

The king of Atlantis crashed his lips against Jean’s, effectively stifling her ability to express further doubt. Jean Grey had challenged Namor’s sexual fortitude. She would now have to brace herself as he rose to that challenge while fulfilling his promise to Emma Frost.

Jean allowed Namor that opportunity, succumbing to her burgeoning lust and submitting to the Atlantean king’s seduction. She quickly discovered that he took sex as seriously as he took any royal matter. He practically shoved his tongue into her mouth, tasting her lips in a forceful yet tantalizing way. As he slithered her tongue with hers, he abruptly lifted her up into his arms and carried her back towards a nearby wall. He then effectively pinned her against the polished marble, grabbing both her wrists and holding them against the wall near her head. This effectively demonstrated his royal authority while allowing his manly flesh to press up against her.

While keeping her pinned, he hungrily kissed down her face and neck. He also licked along her breasts, showing that his tongue was just as strong as any other muscle. Jean let out sharp gasps along the way. She found that the extra force his tongue exerted on her lips, neck, and nipples was even more arousing. She also felt his erect manhood rubbing eagerly around her thighs. He was clearly tempting her, making her desperate for his sex. Between all his touching and the wine coursing through her system, he was definitely succeeding.

“Ooh! So...so strong! Even your tongue! Oh it’s amazing!” Jean cried out.

“Namor expects nothing less,” he said before giving her nipples another lick.

His success was evident in the desperate gasps Namor evoked in her. Hearing them only further encouraged the Atlantean king. The touch of her naked body and the taste of her flesh had aroused him a great deal. But true to his royal pride, he took plenty of time to ensure that this woman was insatiably consumed with lust for him before granting her the privilege of his sex.

“How...how much longer are you going to tease me?” she asked desperately, “Did Emma also tell you to make me wait?!”

“Hardly,” he scoffed, “Namor merely waits until his woman sufficiently pleads for his flesh.”

“Fine! Then please give it to me!”

“You call that pleading? It hardly sounds like a woman worthy of Namor’s lust,” said the Atlantean king, giving her other nipple a lick to taunt her even further.

“Okay! I’ll say it! Fuck me! Distract me! Do me like a royal concubine! Call it whatever you want! Just do it!” Jean exclaimed.

Namor stopped his teasing and grinned. Jean Grey clearly wasn’t a woman who usually spoke in such a manner, but he had put her in a position that left her no choice. He knew about her powers. She was fully capable of fighting him off, but it would have denied her his royal sex and she just couldn’t have that. Now convinced that she was completely under his regal seduction, he was ready to act.

“Very well,” he said in a deep, domineering tone worthy of a king, “Namor will accommodate you...provided you can handle it!”

Namor released his grip on her wrists and grabbed her firmly by the hips. He then swiftly turned her around so that she was now facing away with her breasts and hands pressed against the wall. The Atlantean king skillfully positioned himself behind her, aligning his rigid cock with her wet opening. Then with an authoritative poise, he thrust his hips forward and drove his dick into her pussy. He wasn’t slow or hesitant in the slightest. He just entered her without reservation, her inner muscles stretching to accommodate his length. The sheer force of his thrust surprised Jean at first. It was a little uncomfortable and jarring at first, but she quickly adjusted to his strength and size. She had to because Namor wasted little time in establishing a fast, fervent sexual rhythm.

“Yes! Can you feel it, Miss Grey-Summers? Can you feel this royal cock inside you?!” seethed Namor, his tone laced with lust.

“Oh-oh-ohhhhh fuck! So hard! So strong!” Jean cried out.

Jean’s body rapidly rocked to the Namor’s powerful thrusting. He maintained a firm her hips, giving her butt an occasional squeeze as he fucked her. Jean’s nails roughly scratched the walls as her body pressed against the smooth marble. She felt her breasts being nicely mashed as she lightly slid up and down the surface in accord with Namor’s motions. She lightly bucked her hips and squeezed her inner muscles each time he drove into her, letting out more moans of bliss along the way.

It was very different from the casual sexual trysts she had experienced thus far in the ritual. Namor was very dominating, making sure he had her under his lustful whim. She was not a queen so he didn’t fuck her like one. While she wasn’t usually into being overly submissive during sex, Namor gave it plenty of appeal. Between the rough nature of their sex and the flood of pleasure through her body, she completely forgot about any lingering suspicions she had about Emma.

Namor’s hold on Jean Grey never waned as he kept fucking her. He remained focused, letting out deep grunts with each thrust. The warm heat of her womanhood around his dick had a special feel to it. He could see why Wolverine and Cyclops were so smitten with this woman. As he had done with his teasing earlier, he took time to make sure this woman was filled with appropriate levels of pleasure. But unlike before, he didn’t make her wait too long. If he was to prove his royal worth and sufficiently distract her, he had to demonstrate more than just strength.

After maintaining his vigorous sexual rhythm for a while, he shifted his grip on her hips so that he could elevate her right leg slightly. This helped him thrust into her at an angle he sensed would stimulate her more sensitive areas. It also allowed him to use his other hand to stimulate her clit in a way that pushed her to the brink of orgasm.

“Ohhhh your hand! Keep doing that...and I...I’ll cum!” Jean exclaimed.

“That’s the point,” he said with a grin.

Namor applied extra pressure to Jean’s clit, evoking sharper gasps as she neared her peak. Jean Grey proved quite easily stimulated as he felt her inner muscles contracting in accord with her orgasmic release. The Atlantean king slowed the pace of his thrust, but didn’t lessen the force. He listened as she let out a deep moan of euphoria as the pleasure from her orgasm consumed her. Yet through the pleasure, he continued thrusting in accord with the contractions of her pussy. It added an extra shot of sensation that further consumed her. Between the pleasure and the rough sex that caused it, she was effectively drunk on Namor’s royal lust.

“Wow...oh wow!” said Jean breathlessly as she remained pinned against the wall.

“I take it your concerns have waned, Miss Grey-Summers?” said Namor as he leaned over her in another dominating gesture.

“Yes...I think that’s as safe assumption,” she said with a content purr.

“Good. Then Namor can now focus primarily on distracting you.”

The Atlantean king offered Jean little rest. He briefly pulled out of her and turned her around so she was facing him again. His powerful grip on her never faltered and he pinned her once more, this time forcing her off her feet so that she was effectively sandwiched against the marble wall. Jean instinctively hooked her legs around Namor’s waist and grabbed onto his shoulders. He then swiftly lowered her back onto his manhood, allowing his length to fully penetrate her still throbbing depths. From here, he began working his hips in a fluid, fervent manner. Jean’s body jerked slightly with each thrust, causing her naked skin to glide along the wall. The force of his thrusts was still pretty hard, but the determined focus of each movement ensured that any possible discomfort was overshadowed by pleasure.

“Oh yes! Ohh yes! Please...distract me more!” Jean moaned.

The Atlantean king heeded her desperate cries. He kept fucking her with his hard, focused thrusts. This time he steadied the pace, allowing him to better draw out the blissful experience. It didn’t just add to Jean’s distraction. It heightened the sensations as their naked bodies grinded together in a sexual fervor. Namor’s penetrating gaze never waned. There was a regal authority and poise with each movement. Jean, impassioned with lust, raked her hands along his shoulders and face. While he was usually not easily taken by a woman’s charm, Jean Grey was in the same mold as Emma Frost in terms of exceptional grace.

After keeping her pinned against the wall for a good long while, Namor felt inclined to exert his regal authorities in other ways. Jean Grey was clearly enjoying herself, despite her body being tested by a man of his stature. It was time he test hers to see if she could deliver the kind of satisfaction a king rightly deserved.

“Mmm...you’re a resilient woman, Ms. Grey-Summers...enduring Namor’s lust!” he grinned in between thrusts.

“You...you doubted me too?” she said breathlessly as her body bounced along the length of his dick.

“Initially,” he conceded, “Now...let’s see if you can please the king of Atlantis lust in a more...appropriate setting!”

Namor delivered one last thrust, making sure his dick was buried deep within her pussy. He then pulled away from the wall, grabbing her by the butt to hold him in his grasp. Jean instinctively held onto his shoulders while keeping her legs wrapped around his waist. Then in another display of his physical prowess, Namor leaped up into the air and flew her back towards the pool. They landed in the deeper part of the pool. Jean was so surprised that she didn’t get a chance to hold her breath. But Namor made sure this wasn’t an issue. Just before they hit the water, he captured her lips in a deep kiss. This both conveyed his lust while allowing her to share air with him while they were underwater.

This rather exotic display surprised and enchanted Jean. It seemed fitting that the king of an underwater kingdom would prefer having sex in the water. It was a little strange for her, but she was too engrossed in her lust to be anything other than more aroused. She kept her lips secured with Namor’s, taking in the necessary air from him as they hovered in the deep end for a brief while. In this state, Namor used his powerful arms to work her hips against his, guiding her pussy up and down his dick. He seemed much more comfortable yet just as strong. The presence of the warm water and the exotic circumstances added to the feeling.

After their brief underwater romp, Namor swam them over towards the shallow end of the pool. They emerged near the opposite edge from where they initially entered. Even after they surfaced, Namor kept using his arms to maintain the sexual rhythm.

“Ungh!” Jean gasped as she coughed up a bit of water, “Wow...underwater sex...so hot!”

“You almost sound...overwhelmed,” said Namor with a smug grin.

“So what if I am? Keep doing it!” she exclaimed.

Namor continued to demonstrate his underwater strength, working her hips up and down in a vigorous motion. Jean Grey also demonstrated that she had some strength of her own. Now no longer pinned against the wall, she eagerly gyrated her hips in accord with each thrust. Such fortitude marginally impressed Namor, but not enough to make him falter in his dominance over her.

He kept fucking her, allowing Jean to bounce and splash about in the warm waters. She showed impressive endurance, but not nearly enough to match Namor’s. She was so enthralled by his efforts that she was nearing another orgasm. Namor, having held back for much of this sexual tryst, was close as well. Figuring that additional enthrallment could only aid his distraction efforts, he decided to bring her to orgasm in another creative way.

“You’re close...so is Namor! I can feel it!” he said with more labored grunts.

“Yes! I-I’m cumming again, Namor! Ooh I’m really close!” Jean moaned out.

“Then allow the king of Atlantis to demonstrate another one of his many talents!”

Namor suddenly stopped his thrusting and lifted Jean off his cock. Then with her body still partially floating, he dipped under water and buried his face between her thighs. Just as he had done earlier, he used his powerful tongue to probe her folds and stimulate her clit. Since he could breathe underwater, it made for another unique sexual experience. Jean leaned back into the water as if she was doing the backstroke, splashing about and rubbing her own breasts as she felt Namor’s powerful tongue slither within her depths.

“Oohhh that tongue again!” she squealed in delight, “So good! So strong! Ooh it’s going to make me cum!”

He remained under the surface longer than most men could hold their breath, keeping a firm grip on her thighs while he licked up her hot folds. After a few more teases, Jean got her sexual release. She let out a cry of delight that Namor could hear underwater as the pleasure consumed her. This one was definitely more intense than the first, most likely because of the exotic acts that led to it. Namor allowed her to enjoy it, watching from underwater as Jean allowed herself to float as she bathed in the bliss. It was quite a sight from a woman who was every bit as passionate as she seemed. However, he couldn’t allow her to get too used to his lustful pampering. He had gone out of his way to please her. now it was time for her to return the favor.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself, Miss Grey-Summers. And to think, you had been so suspicious,” he told her.

“I’d...rather not be reminded,” said Jean sheepishly as she caught her breath.

“Yet I must remind you that Namor’s affections are not free. While my dedication to bringing pleasure to a woman has no equal, Namor is equally dedicated to getting what is his.”

“I see,” she replied, “And how should I repay you for distracting me so thoroughly?”

Namor grinned mischievously. Shifting his grip from his hips to Jean’s waist, he led her towards the most shallow parts of the pool. It was right near one of the step entrances where the water was only a couple feet deep. Once they arrived, Namor grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down so that she was on her knees. Now face-to-face with his still erect dick, Jean surmised what he wanted of her.

“Seeing as how Namor showed you the talents of his tongue, it’s only fair that you show yours as well,” he said to her.

“Very well...your highness,” said Jean in a seductive tone.

Not one to deny a king that had dominated her so thoroughly in all the right ways, Jean went to work on his cock. She eagerly devoured it with her lips and tongue, suckling it with a vigor similar to what he had demonstrated with her. Since she wasn’t as strong as him, she threw in a little telekinesis to add some extra force. His skin tasted quite differently from other men. It was smoother, harder, and more rigid. It was like sucking on a piece of glass. And since he was pretty big, Jean had to really test the limits of her jaw muscles. Such challenges only encouraged her oral teasing and Namor’s escalating grunts proved that she was succeeding.

As she fervently sucked his cock, Namor grasped her head and worked her lips along the length of his shaft. It was another show of dominance, but Jean didn’t mind. The dominance was part of what drove his lust and it helped him draw closer to his peak. She could feel it in the way the veins around his penis throbbed. He was just about ready to climax.

“Just a little bit longer! Namor...is close!” he seethed.

Jean threw in a bit more telekinesis, adding some extra force as she licked and suckled around the base and tip. After a few more thorough slurps, the king of Atlantis finally got his orgasm. His poise finally faltered as he let out a deep grunt and released his load of fluid. He held onto Jean’s head as he slurped up every drop. His Atlantean physiology made his semen a bit thicker than normal, making it easier to ingest. It also had a rather fishy taste to it, which seemed appropriate for the king of the seas.

As the pleasure flowed through the Atlantean king, he released his grip on Jean’s head and she was allowed to finally catch her breath. She rose back up in the water, wiping a few light streaks of fluid from her face. She was exhausted on so many levels, sore in so many places, and dazed in so many ways. Yet she found herself smiling. It wasn’t just because she had sex with a real king either. This was part of a plan by Emma Frost. Considering how her past plans had gone for her and the X-men, this was quite a shift. It was an unusual way to test the new trust between them, but after what she just experienced she could safely say they had passed this test.

“What say you, Miss Grey-Summers? Are there any further doubts after Namor’s efforts?” he said as he remained close to her with his dominating poise.

“Not in the slightest,” said Jean with a grin, “I think it’s safe to say you humped the doubt right out of me.”

“Then Namor has succeeded once more. As if he could do anything else,” he scoffed confidently.

“That stunning bravado of yours never falters, even after sex. I can see why you and Emma get along so well.”

“I can also see why she told me you would be a challenge,” said the Atlantean king as he lightly cupped her chin, “Namor usually doesn’t care for redheads, but you have a grace that is not shared in many women. Your beauty and your resilience may not be worthy of a queen, but it is worthy of Namor’s respect.”

“Your brand of post-coital pillow talk is unusual, but I’ll take it,” said Jean with another grin.

The king of Atlantis was not easily impressed. Emma Frost and Sue Richards were among the few to do so on a regular basis. Yet this woman standing before him had endured his lusts and still carried herself with a kind of passionate strength that was unique. Scott Summers was a very lucky man to have one such as her. That made enjoying her company all the more important as Emma’s plan unfolded.

“I just have one more question before your manhood catches up with your ego,” said Jean.

“Given your ability to satisfy a king, Namor will humor you,” he said with a shrug.

“I get that she has plans and I’m pretty sure those plans are of the kinky variety. You wouldn’t happen to know how kinky, would you?” she asked him.

Namor’s expression remained firm, even in the face of a smiling naked women that he had just had sex with. Jean may not have had doubts about Emma’s sincerity anymore, but she was still curious. Emma warned him about this as well and he was more than prepared for it.

“Namor only knows so many details,” he told her as he took her in his powerful arms once more, “But her plan doesn’t involve me telling you. So before you attempt to read my mind, allow Namor to do some more extensive distracting.”

He didn’t give Jean a chance to respond and she didn’t resist such distractions either. She was clearly more than content to be preoccupied while the rest of Emma’s plan unfolded. If only she knew how she intended to distract the others, she would know just how elaborate these plans were.

* * *

**New Olympus Temple - Den**

The mood throughout the temple was tense after Emma Frost’s unexpected announcement. Even during a ritual orgy, some couldn’t help but be concerned by the activities of the former White Queen. Some were content to shrug it over and continue their indulgence. Others were more curious and decided to investigate.

This led Ororo and Kitty to catch up with Betsy in one of the temple dens. Since she was psychic, she was in a better position to uncover more details about Emma’s activities. While Emma had gone to great lengths in enduring the ceremony and playing the part of a submissive, she still had a reputation that she could not escape. Even if she wasn’t up to anything too devious, it couldn’t hurt to make sure.

“Come on, Betsy! Let’s hear all the dirty details! What is Emma up to?” asked Kitty intently.

“Impatience tends to hinder my telepathy, among other things,” said Betsy with a touch of frustration.

“In other words, you’re not sensing anything,” Kitty surmised.

“Not to bullocks my own psychic abilities, but Emma Frost is more advanced than I am. If she wants to keep me from sensing something, she’s more than capable.”

“So she’s blocking you out. Why would she do that?” wondered Ororo.

“That’s where it gets a bit more disturbing,” said Betsy, “When I try to do a full psychic scan, I keep getting this interference. But it’s not your typical psychic chaff if you can believe that.”

“We’re not psychic, Bets. Any chance you could explain it without telepathically forcing it into our minds?” said Kitty.

“Imagine you’re trying to make multiple phone calls, but you keep getting sent to voicemail. Now imagine that voicemail keeps saying, ‘Tsk tsk, darling. No peaking just yet. You’ll get your turn soon enough.’ Also imagine that voice being Emma in her most annoyingly coy tone possible.”

Ororo and Kitty grew more intrigued. It didn’t sound like Emma was trying to keep a huge secret. It sounded like she was teasing them, which was hardly unheard of for her. They expected Emma to shift her approach to this ritual after she had completed her submissive role. They just didn’t know how far she would take it and knowing her, there was a possibility that it could go too far.

“I wish I could tell you more, but I keep getting more of these annoying psychic voicemails that say things that would be impolite were we not already naked,” said Betsy as she rubbed her temples more intently.

“Perhaps we’re making too big a deal of this,” said Ororo, “Emma may have an attitude, but she’s still one of us. She showed us during the ceremony that she’s willing to go to great lengths to maintain our trust.”

“And how much do you want to bet that she’s not going to test that trust?” quipped Kitty.

“I’m not saying she won’t. But I think she deserves the benefit of the doubt.”

“I would love to agree with you, Ororo. But I’m not sensing anything that would reassure me,” said Betsy, “I noticed the New Mutants have slipped under the radar. They’re still here, but I can’t sense what they’re doing or what’s being done to them.”

“In a ritual like this, that could be any number of lurid things,” made Kitty.

“I’m also not sensing much from Jean. I thought she would be just as curious, but from what I’ve been picking up she’s been...distracted.”

There was an unusual undertone in Betsy’s voice. It didn’t sound like Jean or the New Mutants were in any danger, but something was clearly going on with them and Emma Frost was more than likely behind it. Knowing the possibilities were quite broad with Emma, their curiosity only grew.

As they contemplated what Emma could be up to, Jubilee and Lorna entered the den with Domino following close behind. Domino was finishing a light snack and didn’t look too worried, but Jubilee and Lorna seemed to share Kitty and Ororo’s concerns.

“Hey guys, I was hoping I would find you,” said Jubilee, “For some reason, most of the men are suddenly MIA.”

“And she suspects Emma is doing all sorts of horribly kinky things to them,” said Domino dryly as she finished her snack.

“And you don’t?” quipped Lorna.

“Of course I do! But why should we worry?” she shrugged, “Aren’t we in a place where horribly kinky is actually appropriate for once?”

“Clearly, you haven’t known Emma Frost as long as we have,” retorted Jubilee.

Their shared concerns quickly escalated. First the New Mutants disappeared. Now the men were missing as well. Emma’s plans were clearly taking shape and they still had no idea what they entailed. As the X-women gathered in the center of the den, their recourse was clear. They needed to find out what Emma was up to.

“Okay, now I think it’s okay to be impatient,” said Kitty as she turned back to Betsy.

“Do you sense them in distress at all, Betsy?” asked Ororo more seriously.

“I’m still not getting anything, luv. Between the wine and multiple orgasms, my mind isn’t exactly in its sharpest state,” said Betsy.

“Then maybe it’s time we sober up and track them down,” Lorna suggested, “Even if they aren’t in danger, we should at least make sure.”

“Are you really going to try and kill the buzz we’ve been enjoying thus far?” groaned Domino, “It’s not like everyone is overreacting to Emma’s psychic taunts. We saw Rogue, Bobby, and Kurt lounging around in the sun room not looking too worried.”

“Emma probably just has a different set if kinky plans for them or something,” said Kitty with a shrug.

“So let them relax at their own peril. We need to figure this out!” said Jubilee in a more urgent tone.

They all seemed ready to put their ritual indulgence on hold to investigate this matter fully. But before they could even formulate a plan, a familiar voice rang out from the other entrance to the den.

“I can’t believe you ladies. All this sex, food, and wine and you’re still uptight! Clearly, you need to employ more drastic relaxation measures.”

Ororo, Kitty, Lorna, Betsy, Jubilee, and Domino all turned to the opposing entrance to the den where they saw a naked Jamie Madrox casually standing in the doorway. He looked rather bemused by their conversation, indicating he had been listening in the whole time. His presence startled the X-women while further raising their curiosity.

“Jamie...what the hell are you doing here?” asked Jubilee.

“Maybe a better question would be are you really here? Or are you just another dupe?” asked Lorna.

“Does it really matter? You all heard Emma’s little message about guests. And who better to invite to an orgy than a one-man gangbang?” said Jamie coyly.

He casually snapped his fingers and in short order the three other entrances to the den opened, revealing more of his duplicates. They then entered the room, closing the doors behind them in the process. With each step they took, the Jamies formed more duplicates. Within moments, the room was surrounded with duplicates. It left the X-women boxed in, uncomfortably confused, and even more concerned.

“Still ready to give Emma the benefit of the doubt, Ororo?” said Kitty.

“I admit an explanation would certainly help,” said Ororo anxiously.

“Jamie, I don’t know what you and Emma are up to, but I really hope you have a damn good reason for this!” said Lorna.

“How many reasons do you need to get involved in a ritual that involves meaningless sex with many beautiful woman?” said one of the Jamies, “It’s not like Emma had to telepathically manipulate me be part of her little plan.”

“Are you going to tell us about this little plan of hers? Or are you going to keep trying to intimidate us?” said Betsy strongly.

“Intimidate you? Why would I want to do that?” he said in a humored tone.

_‘He’s telling the truth. So you stop worrying already! You’re killing the mood.’_

Ororo, Kitty, Lorna, Betsy, Jubilee, and Domino each tensed as they felt the familiar telepathic voice of Emma Frost in their minds. This one was even louder than her earlier announcement. Betsy instinctively tried to filter it out, but Emma’s greater skills overpowered her shields. In addition to her message, an astral figure appeared in front them. It showed Emma in a rather provocative outfit, even by her standards. It consisted of a tight corset that allowed her breasts to hang out, thigh-high boots, and a thong that only consisted of treads save for a small patch over her vagina. She looked just as humored as Jamie, but far more mischievous.

“Emma...I’m not sure what mood this is, but I’m pretty sure you’re taking it too far,” said Domino.

“We’re making an effort to trust you, Emma. But you’re making it exceedingly difficult,” said Ororo.

_‘I subject myself to humiliating submission and a full fledged gangbang and you still have doubts? I’m hurt. But I suppose I can’t blame you. It’s not like I haven’t abused the trust of my friends in the past.’_

“If only you could say that without sounding so incredibly smug, I might believe you,” said Jubilee.

_‘I also understand that you don’t share my tastes when it comes to ritual orgies. As I announced before, I have every intention of enjoying myself on my own terms now. Now don’t worry about the men or the New Mutants. They’re in good hands. Rest assure that Jean, Bobby, Rogue, and Kurt will be handled appropriately as well. But as I exercise my own hedonistic proclivities, I’ve no intention of leaving my fellow X-Ladies out of the mix.’_

“Are we supposed to be excited about this?” said Kitty dryly.

_‘I think once you get a taste of how friendly I can be to those I trust, you will be! Allow me to demonstrate.’_

The astral figure of Emma Frost placed her hand on her temples and almost immediately, the six X-women were struck by a powerful telepathic probe. However, this probe was neither intrusive or uncomfortable. In fact, it was the complete opposite. The women were suddenly struck by a surge of pleasure that radiated from their minds and flowed down their bodies like a warm wave of bliss. It was like having an orgasm within their heads. It stirred in them feelings of euphoria and intense sexual arousal. The feeling was so overwhelming that some fell to their knees.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Domino, having to lean on a nearby couch for support.

“That...was awesome!” Jubilee exclaimed.

“What...what was that?” wondered Ororo.

_‘Think of it as a token of my sincerity and a quick way to re-establish the mood. While I’m enjoying my time with some of the men, I want you ladies to enjoy yourselves as well. That’s why Jamie is here. Like he said, he’s a one-man gangbang. And since I got to enjoy a good gangbang earlier, it’s only fair that my loyal teammates get to partake as well!’_

Emma didn’t give them a chance to ask any questions or entertain any second thoughts. She struck them with another round of telepathic ecstasy and this time she made sure it was more intense. Another round of blissful moans filled the den as the six X-women were filled with orgasm-like sensations. Such sensations triggered a fresh surge of arousal in the form of a powerful heat radiating from between their legs. Moist wetness engulfed their folds, causing some to fondle themselves while others had to sit down. Jubilee and Kitty fell onto a nearby couch while Lorna leaned against one of the tables. Ororo, Betsy, and Domino remained standing, but not for long.

“Bloody hell...I’ve got to learn how to do that,” moaned Betsy.

“Is this...normal? Figuratively speaking?” said Ororo, who was already rubbing her breasts intently.

“Who cares! I like it!” purred Domino, who fell to the floor.

“It gets better,” said the lead Jamie Madrox as he and his duplicates closed in on the women.

As the X-women were growing increasingly intoxicated by arousal, they barely noticed that Jamie and his army of duplicates had surrounded them. They each had a lustful leer in their eyes. Some were already stroking themselves to become fully erect while others positioned themselves around the women. Eventually, there were three Jamies to each woman and they were all ready to fuck these girls in a coordinated manner that only he could manage.

_‘Their minds should be sufficiently aroused by now, among other things. Jamie, my darling, do show my female friends a good time.’_

“Oh we will! We most certainly will!” said the Jamies simultaneously.

Leaving her fellow X-women in Jamie’s many capable hands, Emma’s astral form disappeared. Now Ororo, Kitty, Lorna, Betsy, Jubilee, and Domino weren’t in a position to obstruct the rest of her plans. In the end they will find that placing their trust in her has many lurid benefits.

Once Emma was gone, Jamie and his army of dupes went to work. Six of them got on the couch with Kitty and Jubilee while three others laid Lorna out on the table. Once they surrounded each girl, one of the Jamies captured their lips in a lustful kiss while the others began groping their naked flesh. Six other Jamies did the same with Betsy and Domino, who had since fallen to the floor as their legs became too weak from the arousal. They laid both women out on their backs and began kissing down their naked flesh, paying special attention to their neck and breasts. Three more Jamies surrounded Ororo, who managed to remain standing. She would have fallen to the floor with Betsy and Domino, but the lead Jamie held her up by slipping his arms around her from behind and grabbing her breasts. While he eagerly kneaded them in his hands, the other two Jamies took turns kissing her while fondling the areas between her thighs.

The sudden onslaught of touching and kissing further fueled the growing lust among the X-women. While Emma may have provoked their arousal, Jamie and his dupes sustained it with their groping. Their efforts were perfectly coordinated. Each Jamie was fully in synch, working together to take these women and make them crave his sex.

After smothering them with hungry groping, some of the Jamies stepped up their efforts. As Kitty and Jubilee leaned back on the couch, one of the Jamies got on their knees and buried their face in their pussies while the other Jamies held their legs apart. Lorna got the same treatment on the table with one of the Jamies holding her hips up while licking around her moist folds. They discovered that Betsy and Domino liked it a little rougher so they coordinated more, having one Jamie probe their folds with his tongue while another rubbed her clit with his hand. For Ororo, all three Jamies used their hands to fondle her folds and evoke more arousal.

“Ooh Goddess!” Ororo moaned, “So many hands!”

“So skilled too!” Betsy purred as her clit and inner folds were perfectly stimulated.

“All the benefits of being a perfectly coordinated self!” said the Jamie that had been licking her pussy.

“Mmm...so many benefits,” said Jubilee, practically squealing with delight.

“And with coordination comes perfect synchronization! Allow us to demonstrate!”

Without any words or gestures, the Jamies shifted their efforts in perfect harmony. Two of the Jamies continued groping the women, putting more of an emphasis on their face and breasts while another positioned themselves between their legs. Jubilee was laid back on the couch while a Jamie elevated her hips so that her legs were draped over his shoulders. Kitty was adjusted so that she was laying on her side with her head resting on the arm of the couch while a Jamie positioned himself over her with one of her legs at a near perfect angle for entry. For Lorna, two of the Jamies coordinated to pull her legs apart so that the third could get into position to enter her. Domino was in a similar position on the floor, lying on her back while her legs were held apart in a wide V-shape so that one of the Jamies to get on top of her. Meanwhile, Betsy was turned over so that she was on her hands and knees with one Jamie behind her and two in front of her, still smothering her face with kisses. For Ororo, the lead Jamie that has begun this lurid affair laid down on his back while the other Jamies positioned her on top of him. By now all the touching and groping had ensured that each Jamie had a full erection. With the additional effect of the wine, they were ready to gangbang Ororo, Kitty, Lorna, Betsy, Jubilee, and Domino to ecstasy.

Once in position, Jamie further demonstrated his coordination by having his dupes thrust into each woman simultaneously. All at once, the three X-women were penetrated by Jamie’s hard cock. They each let out simultaneous moans while the Jamies let out a sharp grunt in perfect unison. They maintained that unison as they each began moving their hips in perfect harmony and established a heated yet focused rhythm.

“Ooh Jamie! So...so good! So hot!” moaned Lorna as the table rocked in accord with Jamie’s thrusts.

“Mmm...coordinated indeed!” purred Betsy, arching her back as Jamie rocked her back and forth on all fours.

“And the touching! Don’t...don’t you dare stop!” urged Domino, feeling the other two Jamies rub her breasts and clit as the other fucked her.

“Don’t worry, ladies!” grinned the Jamie that was fucking Kitty.

“Yeah...there’s plenty of me to go around!” said the one fucking Ororo.

“And then some!” added the one still groping Jubilee.

As each X-woman was fucked by one Jamie, the other two added to the experience with continued touching and groping. The two Jamies surrounding Jubilee each sat on a side of her and each focused on touching one of her breasts, giving a few extra pinches to her nipples to evoke more moans. The two surrounding Kitty did something similar with one Jamie focused on her breasts while the other kept kissing her. The two Jamies next to Lorna were a little more creative in rubbing their erect dicks around her breasts, which she seemed to enjoy. For Domino, the Jamies found that her tastes were a bit kinkier. One of the Jamies kept rubbing her clit while the other fingered her ass, which really seemed to get a potent response. Betsy didn’t share those same kinky tastes, but that didn’t stop her from using her breasts to give each Jamie a tit-fuck while they took turns kissing her. However, Ororo didn’t allow the Jamies to do all the work. While she was riding the prime Jamie’s cock, she eagerly embraced the other two and returned their lustful gestures with a few of her own.

Between Jamie’s coordination and the powerful arousal in the women evoked by Emma, it didn’t take long for the ecstasy to escalate. The six Jamies that were doing the fucking maintained their harmonious body movements for the most part, working their cocks in and out of their pussies. They were so nice and tight, the wet slithering sounds also reverberating in perfect harmony. And since Jamie had so much manpower at his disposal, he didn’t bother holding back. He made a quick push for his climax, but some of the women beat him to the punch.

“Oh...ooh Jamie! Ooh you’re going to make me cum!” Domino cried out.

“Mmm...me too!” moaned Jubilee, the added pinching of her nipples sending her to the brink.

“Oh yeah! Go ahead, ladies! Cum all you want!” grunted the Jamie fucking Domino.

“I’ll be doing the same!” said the one fucking Jubilee.

Domino and Jubilee’s moans escalated as they each got their climax. Domino came first and Jubilee followed shortly after. They each arched their backs and let out deep purrs of contentment as pleasure surged up through their bodies. As they were climaxing, some of the other Jamies climaxed as well. The first came from the Jamie that was fucking Betsy. With a firm grip on her well-toned ass, he let out a deep grunt as he unleashed a thick load of his fluid into her depths. The Jamie fucking Lorna followed soon after, holding her legs apart as he released his load as well. Moments later, the Jamie that was fucking Kitty climaxed as well, squeezing her leg which was still elevated through the whole feeling. It led to a momentary break in the sex, but it didn’t last long. In another show of perfect coordination, another Jamie took the place of the one that climaxed and resumed the heated humping at nearly an identical pace. This ensured that Betsy, Lorna, and Kitty each climaxed as well, the continued wave of stimulation easily sending them over the edge.

It was an impressive display. Despite being very close to climaxing as well, Ororo couldn’t help but admire it. The two Jamies were now rubbing her breasts and trailing their tongues down her neck. She sensed the Jamie under her was close too so she gyrated her hips with some extra vigor to send them both over the edge.

“Jamie...oh Goddess! You’re being so...” she panted, her words trailing off as her orgasm approached.

“I know, Storm,” said the Jamie under her, “Boy do I know!”

Ororo and Jamie nearly climaxed simultaneously with Jamie getting his a few moments earlier. As waves of pleasure surged through her, the two other Jamies held her up while the one under her grabbed her waist and thrust as deep into her as he could go before releasing his fluid. It was sharp, intense release that was embraced only for a brief moment. Jamie and his army of dups had no intention of slowing the flow of ecstasy and with continued coordination, they kept the gangbang going.

“You ladies are every bit as fun as Emma said you were!” said the Jamie that had just climaxed inside Betsy.

“Now we’re going to see if you’re as resiliant!” said the one that had just fucked Lorna with a mischievous tone.

“And how...do you plan...on doing that?” asked Betsy, who was already being fucked by another Jamie.

“With coordination of a different kind!” said the Jamie that had just finished fucking Ororo.

Ororo, Kitty, Lorna, Betsy, Jubilee, Domino quickly found out what Jamie meant by this as his duplicates adjusted their sexual tactics with them. The Jamie that had just climaxed had been quickly replaced with another that hadn’t. But this time the others did more than just continue with the heated foreplay. It started with Ororo. After the Jamie under her climaxed, the other two next to her adjusted her so that she was on her hands and knees like Betsy. Then one Jamie got behind her while the other got in front of her. And in another coordinated effort, the Jamie behind her thrust his dick into her vagina while the other thrust his dick into her mouth. From here, they coordinated their body movements to rock Ororo’s body in a fervent sexual rhythm.

The Jamies took a similar approach with the rest of the women. The Jamie on the couch next to Jubilee rose to his knees while the other pulled her down slightly so he could thrust his dick into her mouth. The Jamie with Kitty stood near the arm of the couch where Kitty was lying and turned her head slightly so that she could give him oral sex as well. The Jamies with Lorna coordinated so that she was closer to the edge of the table, allowing her to turn her head so one of the Jamies could thrust his manhood into her mouth. The three X-women didn’t oppose this new approach. After the initial surprise of having a dick shoved in their face, they instinctively began sucking them off while another Jamie continued to fuck them. As they adjusted to the new rhythm, the three Jamies that had climaxed continued groping and fondling them to further encourage their efforts.

With Betsy and Domino, Jamie was a bit bolder. Unlike the others, these two demonstrated a taste for rougher sex. To ensure they would keep pace, they adjusted their bodies in different ways. For Betsy, the Jamie fucking her from behind grabbed her purple hair and pulled her up slightly so another Jamie could get under her. Once in position, he pulled out so the other Jamie could thrust up into her vagina. But just as he was entering her, the Jamie from before adjusted his position and thrust his still erect dick into her ass. They did the same to Domino, lifting her up so that she was in a sitting position with one Jamie leaning back on her arms. This allowed another Jamie to get behind her and thrust his dick into her ass so that she was effectively sandwiched between them. This sudden double penetration surprised them both, but any discomfort they may have felt was quickly washed over by pleasure.

“Ooh bloody fuck!” Betsy cried out as the two dicks stretched her pussy and ass.

“Whoa! You...you are a one-man gangbang!” moaned Domino, who had enjoyed enough anal sex in this ritual to be used to it by now.

“And you ladies are kinkier than I thought,” said the Jamie that had climaxed with Domino earlier, “I respect that and I know I haven’t done much to earn that respect in return with the X-men. Consider this my incentive!”

With multiple Jamies fucking them from multiple ends, this one-man gangbang became less coordinated and more decadent. Emma’s earlier telepathic teasings left the women hungry for more pleasure and Jamie was more than equipped to give it to them. Jamie now seemed less focused on impressing them with how he coordinated his dupes and more intent on just fucking these women to ecstasy.

The pace of the sex became more vigorous. The Jamies fucking Kitty, Jubilee, Lorna, and Ororo skillfully worked their cocks within their pussies while humping their faces. Each woman responded by showing off their oral sex skills, slurping and licking along his shaft in a way that inspired more intense grunts. Things were rougher with Betsy and Domino as the two Jamies double penetrating them fucked their pussy and ass with focused vigor, working it so that their thrusting alternated between each thrust. The cries and muffled moans filled the den. And just as before, Jamie didn’t bother holding back or delaying his climax. As soon as he was close, he just let himself peak. The Jamies fucking Betsy and Domino’s ass climaxed first. The ones fucking Jubilee and Kitty’s pussy came next followed by the Jamie getting oral sex from Lorna. But shortly after they climaxed, the other Jamie who had climaxed beforehand made another duplicate. By now the wine was kicking in and he was fully aroused again. This allowed him to replace the Jamies from before, resuming their heated sex with little delay.

As the decadence unfolded, Jamie created a few more duplicates to aid him. Ororo, Kitty, Lorna, Betsy, Jubilee, and Domino soon found themselves surrounded by more Jamies. As two kept fucking them, the rest continued groping their fondling their bodies with his skilled hands. Some like Ororo, Kitty, Jubilee, and Lorna responded to more massage-like touching while Domino and Betsy responded to more heated gestures. All this touching and sex eventually led the women to climax again. The double penetration got Domino and Betsy to climax multiple times. It was so successful that Lorna and Kitty were repositioned so that they could be double penetrated as well. They climaxed soon after while Jubilee and Ororo kept pace by directing the Jamies to massage their naked skin in more targeted ways.

It was hard to tell how many orgasm the women had and even harder to tell how many Jamie had, given how many dupes he ended up making. It was a true test of endurance among other things. In the midst of this one-man gangbang with these six X-women, it wasn’t lost on Jamie why he had agreed to help Emma with this. He had fallen out of favor with the X-men over the years and never established himself as someone worthy of respect. This was a provocative yet appropriate way to make a lasting impression with the X-men.

“Yeah! Oh yeah! So hot and tight!” grunted the Jamie that was fucking Kitty’s pussy.

“You like it, don’t you? You like being fucked in both holes by multiple men!” grinned the Jamie fucking Domino’s ass.

“Ooh fuck yeah!” was all Domino could get out before one of the Jamies silenced her with a kiss.

“That’s it! Take us! Take all of us!” the Jamie fucking Ororo, who was now lying on her side.

The gangbang continued and Jamie kept making more duplicates. They kept going at it, releasing load after load while bringing the six X-women to more climaxes. Ororo, Kitty, Lorna, Betsy, Jubilee, and Domino were covered in sweat with streams of fluid seeping from their pussies, asses, and mouths. Jamies numbers were hard to keep up with, leaving them exhausted and dazed as the lustful onslaught continued. This may have been Emma’s intent for all they knew. She wanted them too tired and fucked to interrupt whatever she was doing. And at this point it was safe to say it was working.

However, even a one-man gangbang had his limits. It began to show as the duplicates started disappearing while the overall pace of the sex slowed. Making so many duplicates and having them expend so much sexual energy was exhausting in its own right. But before Jamie allowed himself a breather, he carried out one more impressive display of his unique sexual talents.

In another act of coordination, he had the duplicates that were fucking the six X-women pull out simultaneously. Then he had them gather around each woman, who at this point were too tired to move or get up. For those duplicates that hadn’t climaxed, he had them firmly stroke their still erect cocks towards one final simultaneous climax.

“Ohhh fuck! One more!” grunted the main Jamie, who was still standing over Ororo, “I’m going to shower every one of you with my cum at once!”

He soon delivered on this promise. Moments later, each duplicate let out a deep grunt as he released a load of seminal fluid on the women. Ororo, Kitty, Lorna, Betsy, Jubilee, and Domino were sprayed with streams of cum all over their bodies. It covered their face, breasts, torso, and thighs. It was as impressive as it was messy. Some of the women were still rubbing their wet pussies, swirling the fluids with theirs. It was quite a feat, but one that seemed appropriate given what Jamie had shown them.

“Whoa...I am so going to need a shower,” said Jubilee in a breathless tone as she wiped some of the fluid from her face.

“Or several,” said Betsy, who got a particularly thick load on her breasts.

“You mean...this stuff won’t disappear along with the duplicates?” said Lorna as she rubbed some fluid from her eyes.

“Afraid not,” said the lead Jamie, sounding out of breath yet very content, “I don’t know the physics of it, but some stuff from my dupes...lingers.”

As the X-women cleaned themselves off from all the cum, Jamie’s duplicates disappeared until there was only one left. The main Jamie was now lying on the floor next to Ororo, looking all too pleased with himself. Given how exhausted and content the women looked, he had plenty of reasons to feel that way.

They all needed a moment to gather themselves. The lingering effects of so many orgasms and so much pleasure left them too tired to get up and too dazed to contemplate everything that had just happened. If Jamie Madrox was hoping to make a point by helping Emma with this, he had clearly made one. It was an unusual way for him to earn their respect as he claimed, but the women weren’t complaining. Yet even as they all recovered from this unusual gangbang, a few questions still lingered.

“That was...quite an experience, Jamie,” said Ororo as she stretched her limbs a bit.

“Yeah...you know how to work those dupes of yours!” added Domino.

“Thanks! But if you’re expecting a second wave, I’m going to need some time to recharge so to speak,” he replied.

“I think we’ll need just as much time to clean up,” said Ororo with a light chuckle, “But I have to ask...if Emma had you do this to keep us from interrupting her, then what exactly is she doing to the men right now?”

Jamie laughed and shook his head. It hadn’t been lost on him either that his lurid demonstration here was part of a larger plan for Emma Frost. He didn’t doubt that she had something much more deviant planned for the men. But if her little telepathic gesture from earlier was any indication, it wasn’t overly malicious. In some ways he almost envied the men, but in others he was glad to have a different role.

“I uh...can’t say,” he replied.

“You don’t know or you can’t say?” Ororo questioned.

“Damn, you’re still concerned after what we just did?” said a still dazed Betsy.

“Not concerned...just curious,” she retorted.

“That makes two of us,” said Jamie, “Because I honestly don’t know what Emma has planned for the men. That’s one question I chose not to ask. But make no mistake...she has a plan. And if you remember what she was wearing earlier, expect that plan to be pretty kinky!”

* * *

**Up next: Emma carries out her plan for the men while the Cuckoos have their own plan for Scott**


	18. Dominating Respect

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 18: Dominating Respect**

* * *

**Temple Dormitories**

_‘This way, Mr. Summers. Ms. Frost has something very important to show you.’_

Scott had been following this telepathic message since he first heard it. It came shortly after Emma made her announcement. He had intended to catch up with Jean, who he knew was catching a quick snack with Amara. After their little heart-to-heart earlier, he was supposed to be past worrying about Emma. Now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

He noticed that a number of his teammates were nowhere to be found. He didn’t see any indication that they were in danger, but it was definitely odd to see them disappear so shortly after Emma’s announcement. He also hadn’t heard from Jean either, who was probably concerned as well. For the moment, she hadn’t warned him or anything. He also didn’t sense anything through their link to indicate that she was in trouble. Yet as he followed this strange telepathic signal, he remained on alert.

“What are you up to, Emma?” he said to himself, “We just laid so many issues to rest. Are you really going to push it already?”

_‘Don’t assume too much, Mr. Summers. Ms. Frost isn’t as devious as you think...relatively speaking.’_

Scott cringed as he heard these strange telepathic voices echo in his head. Someone had clearly accessed his mind and wasn’t being very subtle about it either.

“Who the hell is this?!” he demanded out loud, “I married a telepath who taught me all about psychic shielding? How the hell are you accessing my mind?”

_‘You have a skilled mind, Mr. Summers...even while you’re clearly intoxicated by wine and numerous orgasms. Only a very skilled telepath could possibly work around them. When you find us, I promise it’ll all make sense.’_

Scott rubbed his head as he stood in the middle of the hallway near some of the main dormitories. This telepathic voice was leading him to a particular room. He tried to figure out who this telepathic voice could belong to. It wasn’t Emma. He knew what it felt like when she was in his head and this clearly wasn’t it. While his mental shields may be a bit shaky because of the wine, they were still pretty robust. Someone would have to be very skilled to work around them and he was very curious to see who was behind this.

He eventually followed the telepathic urgings to one particular door near the end of the hallway. These dormitories weren’t the most opulent dwellings in the temple, making them a rather innocuous place to meet. This further heightened his suspicions as he prepared to open the door.

_‘Come in, Mr. Summers. Don’t keep us waiting.’_

Remaining on alert, Scott carefully opened the door and entered the dormitory. What he discovered both surprised and intrigued him. Three attractive teenage blonds were laying in the bed, lustfully groping one another and giggling playfully. He immediately recognized them as the Stepford Cuckoos, which answered some of his questions while raising plenty others.

“Hello, Mr. Summers,” greeted a Celeste in a very playful tone.

“We’re glad you could join us,” said an equally playful Mindee.

“You’re looking quite well. I see that uniform of yours didn’t hide all of your physical endowments,” said Phoebe as she sensually licked her lips.

“They should come in quite handy for what we have planned!” added Mindee.

“In more ways than one!” added Celeste, “I’m getting wet just looking at him!”

“You’re in good company!” said Phoebe.

For a moment, Scott stood in a frozen daze as he watched the three telepathic triplets put on an erotic show for him. They began fondling each other’s breasts, exchanging sensual kisses, and rubbing around one another’s cleanly shaven pussy. It was a very erotic sight for any man with aphrodisiac-laced wine in his system. Not long ago, it was discovered that the Stepford Cuckoos were cloned daughters of Emma Frost. As such, they bore both her beauty and her seductive personality. Scott’s suspicion soon turned to arousal as he took in the erotic scene before him.

As the Cuckoos fondled one another, their own arousal escalated. The wine was just starting to kick in, causing their folds to become engorged with moist arousal. Seeing a naked Scott Summers in front them also helped. Ms. Frost had not been exaggerating when she described his naked body to them. He was so perfectly toned and very well-hung. Ms. Frost called him a prime male specimen, giving them all the more reason to treat him with the utmost care. And that’s exactly what they intended to do.

“Well...what are you waiting for?” they all asked in unison, “Won’t you please join us?”

“I uh...” Scott stammered.

“You clearly want to,” said Mindee, “You already have a hard-on.”

“That’s a natural reaction to seeing three naked teenage girls,” he said, trying not to sound too foolish, “Before other natural reactions kick in, I would appreciate an explanation!”

“What’s there to explain?” shrugged Phoebe, rising up so that her breasts were in full view, “You heard Ms. Frost’s message. She invited a few guests to help hatch a little plan.”

“What kind of plan?” Scott asked them.

“Do you really want to know? Or do you want to join us in bed so we can soothe all your worries away?” Celeste tempted.

“Girls...” he said with growing frustration.

“You’re making too much of this, Mr. Summers,” scoffed Mindee, “Ms. Frost has completed her penance. Did you really think she wouldn’t be exceedingly elaborate in re-asserting herself once that penance was complete?”

“She’s Emma Frost. She’s always willing to throw a few lurid surprises into the mix,” added Phoebe.

“For everyone else, her plan involves exercising certain proclivities that will remind them why she was once the White Queen,” said Celeste, “But we assure you that it’s nothing they won’t enjoy...relatively speaking.”

“But for you...the man who pierced that diamond shell of hers and captured her heart...she wanted to make sure you would be occupied in the most wonderful of ways,” said Mindee, “Those are her words, not mine.”

“And since you’ve accepted her trust and her penance, we ask on her behalf that you accept her way,” they all said in unison.

Scott’s mind continued racing while his body continued reacting. Seeing these attractive teenage girls practically urge him with their bodies to join them was making it very difficult to maintain his suspicion. But with what few logical faculties he could manage, he saw no reason to reject what they said. He had come to know Emma pretty well during their psychic affair. She was cunning in her own right, especially when it came to all things sexual. Now that she was free from her submissive role, it made sense that she would exercise some of that cunning. Emma convinced him that she was sorry for what happened between them and both he and Jean accepted it. Now she was asking him to accept another gesture.

But the Stepford Cuckoos weren’t going to let him hesitate any further. Emma warned them that he was more capable than most men in terms of being at least somewhat honorable in front of a naked woman. In order to get him to go along with this, they had to be quite insistent.

“You’re overthinking again, Mr. Summers. We can sense it,” said Phoebe.

“Never a good idea when the blood isn’t fully flowing to your brain,” teased Mindee.

“So while you’re busy thinking, why don’t we make you comfortable?” said Celeste, not hiding the lustful subtext of her tone.

The eager telepathic triplets got off the bed and practically surrounded Scott, who remained frozen in the doorway. Phoebe slammed the door shut while Celeste and Mindee grabbed him by the arms and led him over to the bed. Scott didn’t resisted their urgings, his thoughts eventually catching up with his arousal. This may be one instance where over-analyzing a situation was not in his best interests.

As soon as they reached the bed, the Cuckoos eagerly pinned him atop the soft sheets. They then crawled onto the bed with him and began pawing his upper body in a very sensual manner. They rubbed their hands over his chest and arms, enjoying the warm feel of his well-toned upper-body. They also kissed and licked around his neck and chest, giving his nipples a little tease as Ms. Frost had instructed. And he seemed to respond just as she said he would, letting out soft moans of contentment.

“Comfortable yet?” they all asked.

“Mmm...very much so,” said Scott in a deeper tone, “Is this all part of Emma’s plan?”

“She only offered us tips and guidance. From here on out, it’s all us!”

The three telepathic triplets stepped up their erotic teasing, becoming more and more aggressive with their touching. This was their first time taking on a man of this caliber. They were certainly not virgins. But their sexual experience was limited so they would have to put in some extra effort for this man. He was important to Ms. Frost and as such deserved the very best they had to offer.

After allowing Scott to enjoy their soft hands and talented lips, the Cuckoos directed their actions further down his body. They began coordinating their efforts, starting by kissing around his chest and working their way down to his manhood. By now he was almost fully erect. Given their limited sexual experience, the three girls couldn’t help but marvel at it.

“Wow! It’s even bigger than Ms. Frost said it was!” said Mindee.

“Ooh, I can’t wait to feel it inside me!” said Celeste.

“You’ll get your chance...after I taste it first!” said Phoebe.

Phoebe stopped admiring and hungrily engulfed Scott’s cock. She let out a deep purr, indicating that it tasted every bit as good as it looked. Mindee and Celeste could only watch jealously as their sister slid her lips along the length of his shaft while playfully licking around the tip. They still coordinated their efforts. Mindee gently rubbed his balls while Celeste squeezed the base of his shaft. Scott certainly seemed to enjoy it, letting out more content moans as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the hot slithering sensations around his dick.

“Come on, sister! Don’t hog it!” Celeste pouted.

“Yeah! Give us a chance to taste it!” said Mindee.

“Mmm...no need to be impatient. There’s plenty of him to go around!” grinned Phoebe.

Phoebe sensually licked up the length of his shaft a few more times, shooting Scott a few erotic glances in the process. She couldn’t tell if he even noticed, but he clearly got the message. Before she could get too into it, Mindee shoved her aside so she could taste him too. She was much more thorough, bobbing her head along the length of Scott’s shaft with burning hunger. It was a little sloppy, once again indicating their inexperience. Scott even winced a few times, but he still seemed to enjoy it.

“You’re doing it wrong! Here, let me show you how give quality oral sex!” said Celeste as she shoved Mindee off.

“Hey! I wasn’t done yet!” Mindee protested.

“Take it easy, girls,” said Phoebe, who held Mindee back before she could fight her sister, “It’s not about us, remember? It’s about the handsome man Ms. Frost has tasked us with pleasing. And we don’t want to disappoint Ms. Frost now, do we?”

“All the more reason to let me have a taste!” grinned Celeste.

Mindee was still disappointed that she didn’t get to suck him off a bit longer, but didn’t make a scene as Celeste went to work on Scott’s cock. By now he was fully erect. Celeste actually found it a bit difficult to get his full length in so she focused more on using her hands and tongue, gently stroking along his shaft while licking around the sensitive glands. As she sucked him, she also used her free hand to fondle her pussy. All this sucking and touching was getting her very wet. Mindee and Phoebe were feeling it too. Any inclination to argue with one another was quickly overshadowed by their arousal.

“Come on, sisters! Let’s work together rather than fight!” said Celeste while sliding her hand over the tip of Scott’s cock, “Does this handsome man not deserve our cooperation?”

“I suppose so,” sighed Mindee as she looked over Scott’s naked form.

“And I think I know just how to get him ready!” grinned Phoebe.

The Cuckoos began coordinating again. After allowing Celeste a few more moments of oral teasing, they surrounded Scott’s dick and pressed their breasts against it. Having inherited Emma’s genetics for ample cleavage, they had bigger breasts than regular teenage girls. Armed with that cleavage, they squeezed his cock around a mesh of fleshy orbs. They giggled playfully as they pushed their breasts together and worked up and down his shaft, evoking deeper moans from Scott in the process.

“Ooh fuck!” Scott grunted, “Emma...taught you girls well.”

“Indeed she did,” they all purred, “And we intend to put her teachings to good use. You’re going to fuck each one of us. You’re going to fill us with your cum and you’re going to enjoy every second of it!”

They sounded so innocent yet naughty when they spoke in unison. It wasn’t lost on Scott that these were teenage girls and Emma Frost’s cloned daughters no less. However, he was too intoxicated with arousal to dwell on it. This is what Emma wanted to do with him for this plan of hers and he found trusting this plan increasingly appealing.

Sensing he was ready, the three telepathic triplets rose up from his cock and prepared their next round of coordination. All this teasing and touching had left them all very aroused. Only one thing could sate their desires at this point.

“Since I was last to suck his dick, it’s only fair that I be the first one to fuck it,” said Celeste, “I hope you don’t plan to fight me over this.”

“I could, but that would mean denying this man his pleasure and I’m certainly not going to do that,” said Mindee.

“Just don’t wear him out too much!” urged Phoebe, “Leave something for us!”

“No promises,” said Celeste as she licked her lips intently.

Her sisters moved back to give Celeste some space while she crawled on top of the naked X-leader and straddled his waist. Scott adjusted himself accordingly, placing both feet on the bed and grasping the young blonde's hips as she positioned herself over his erect penis. Once she felt the tip around her wet opening, she slowly lowered herself onto his dick. His hard length penetrated her tight pussy, stretching her inner muscles in a way that took a moment to adjust to. But once it was all the way inside her, the teenage blonde let out a sharp gasp.

“How does it feel, sister?” asked Phoebe intently.

“Ohhh! It...it’s inside me! So deep!” Celeste exclaimed.

“Then what are you waiting for? Ride that dick!” urged Mindee, “Ride it till you cum!”

Celeste didn’t need any further encouragement. She leaned forward slightly, placing both hand firmly on Scott’s chest. With her tight pussy surrounding Scott’s member, she began rocking her hips. She was slow at first, once again indicating her inexperience. But Scott guided her along, using his grip on her hips to work her along the length of his dick. Eventually, she settled into a steady series of gyrations. Her wet fold slithered up and down the length of his penis, filling them both with waves of pleasure. Celeste let out high-pitched gasps with each motion, her expression awash with ecstasy.

Scott kept his eyes closed for the most part, simply savoring the tight feeling around his penis. Her teenage pussy was so hot and tight. She was so eager with every motion, making the experience gap all the more apparent. But Scott kept guiding her through. Emma had clearly gone to great lengths to set this up. While he would normally have reservations about having sex with teenage girls, the ritual provided an appropriate backdrop. These were also Emma Frost’s cloned daughters. She trusted him to please them and he wasn’t about to disappoint her.

As Celeste had sex with Scott, Mindee and Phoebe watched with growing impatience. Celeste really looked to be enjoying herself. Just watching her ride Scott’s dick was getting them more worked up. While they watched, the two girls playfully fondled one another. Mindee rugged her sister’s breasts with one hand while fondling her pussy with the other. Phoebe returned the favor by licking around her nipples and fingering both her pussy and ass. It added to their arousal while also giving Celeste further incentive to finish.

“Ooh hurry up, Celeste! Don’t wear him out before we have our share!” groaned Phoebe.

“Yeah, I can sense you’re close! Cum already!” said Mindee.

“Just...just a little longer!” gasped Celeste, “I...I want him to cum too! I want him to fill me up!”

“Are...are you sure?” gasped Scott, who had been holding back.

“It’s okay, Mr. Summers,” assured Mindee, “Miss Frost put us all on birth control the day we started filling out bras.”

“Go on and give it to her!” grinned Phoebe, “And if you’re worried about wearing your dick out, there’s no need. We’ve got that covered!”

The girls clearly knew what they were doing. Emma had clearly given them advice and detailed instructions. Knowing Emma’s sexual talents first hand, Scott heeded their requests. He stopped holding back and fucked the blonde teenager harder as they both neared their peaks.

The pace of Celeste’s gyrations increased as she approached her orgasm. As she rode his dick harder, she leaned back a bit and roughly fondled her bouncing breasts. Scott opened his eyes and took in the erotic sight of the beautiful teen riding him, thrusting his hips upwards and bouncing her naked form until they both climaxed. After a few hard thrusts, Celeste threw her head back and let out an orgasmic moan. Her inner muscles quickly tightened around his member, helping Scott climax as well. As he released a thick stream of fluid inside her, he let out a deep grunt. The familiar feelings of pleasure were intense, but the sensations were secondary to the experience.

“Ooh it feels so good! I...I can feel his cum inside me! ” Celeste exclaimed breathlessly.

“Congratulations, sister. You’ve had sex with Scott Summers,” said Mindee dryly, “Now soak in the afterglow on your own time! Let your sisters have their fill!”

Mindee didn’t wait for Celeste to accommodate her request. She beat Phoebe to the punch and pulled Celeste off Scott. Phoebe had to help Celeste settle back on the bed, still clearly swimming in the orgasmic bliss of her orgasm. As she recovered, Mindee went to work on Scott. His climax made his dick somewhat sensitive. But before it could soften, she utilized another trick Miss Frost had taught them.

“I know the wine is supposed to help a man’s refractory period,” she told him, “But no amount of aphrodisiac can ever take the place of old fashioned telepathic tampering!”

While Scott was still somewhat dazed, he felt Mindee strike his mind with a telepathic probe. It wasn’t overly forceful, but it was carefully directed. It stimulated his mind in a way that caused his body to react in a very specific manner. That reaction involved his dick staying fully erect while the sensitivity quickly wore off.

“My head...Emma taught you that trick too?” muttered Scott.

“You didn’t block it off. I take it you’ve felt it before,” she quipped.

“Emma taught to my wife. Trust me, I’m used to it,” he said with a wry grin.

Scott was now getting into the spirit of Emma’s plan and rose up from the bed. He pleasantly surprised Mindee casually laying her down like a good man ought to and positioning himself over her. The blonde teenager eagerly spread her legs so Scott could guide his dick towards her pussy. Now propped on his knees, he grabbed her by the thighs and held her legs apart as he thrust into her.

“Ooh, Mr. Summers! You...you do have a naughty side after all!” Mindee purred as she felt his length fill her depths.

“That’s something else you can thank Emma for,” he grinned.

Showing off his stamina and strength, Scott proceeded to move his hips back and forth. His rigid member slithered in and out of Mindee’s pussy, rocking her teenage body accordingly on the bed. As his manhood filled her tight depths, she let out high-pitched squeals that were practically identical to Celeste. She also eagerly fondled her breasts as they bounced in conjunction with each of Scott’s thrusts.

It was another erotic show for Celeste and Phoebe. By now, Celeste had recovered from her orgasmic heights. She watched as Scott gave her sister the same thorough fuck that he gave her. She could sense Mindee experiencing the same thrills. She could also sense Scott really enjoying himself. The wine may have been a major influence, but she suspected that he and Miss Frost had come to quite an understanding of sorts. Compared to what the other men would experience under her plan, he must have said and done all the right things to earn such a role.

While Celeste admired Scott’s efforts, Phoebe remained impatient. She had worked up quite a bit of arousal. Her pussy was dripping wet and she was so eager to feel what her sisters had felt that she gathered some of fluids from Celeste’s pussy with her fingers and hungrily licked it up. It was sheer torture watching and waiting like this. Celeste had to hold her back at one point.

“It tastes so good,” said Phoebe as she licked up every last drop of fluid from her hand, “I want to feel it so bad!”

“Patience, dear sister. You’ll get your chance,” said Celeste, keeping her sister restrained, “Mr. Summers isn’t going to let a woman leave his bed unsatisfied.”

“For his sake, he damn well better!” said Phoebe intently.

“He will. After all, Ms. Frost trained him!” she reminded.

Emma’s influence continued to show as he fucked Mindee towards another orgasm. He alternated between slow and steady thrusts and a more heated pace. This helped build up the feeling so Mindee could enjoy it just as Celeste had. It also helped him work his way towards another orgasm. Even with Mindee’s telepathic tricks, it took a bit longer with her than it did with Celeste. Once Mindee got close, he pushed her legs apart even wider so he could get in as deep as he could. This helped him stimulate the necessary areas to send her over the edge.

“Ooh I’m cumming, Mr. Summers! I’m cumming!” Mindee exclaimed.

“Me...me too!” gasped Scott, “Just a...little bit...more!”

But Mindee didn’t wait for him. With her legs now in a wide V-shape, she eagerly squeezed her breasts and threw her head back as orgasmic sensations washed over her. Her blissful cries were even louder than Celeste. Scott kept thrusting into her and Mindee eagerly accommodated him, allowing him to keep fucking her until he got his climax as well. When he felt it, he let out another deep grunt. It wasn’t as intense as the first one, but it was still every bit as enjoyable.

After Scott finished unloading his fluids into the young blonde, he pulled out and leaned back on his arms to catch his breath. Mindee lingered in her position for a moment, moaning softly as she gently rubbed the mixture of fluids that now soaked her pussy. She clearly enjoyed the feeling every bit as much as Celeste.

“Wow! You were right, sister. Miss Frost trained him well!” said Mindee with a soft purr.

“I could say the same for your girls,” said Scott as he wiped some of the sweat from his face.

“While you were rebuilding your marriage with Miss Grey, she spent more time imparting her skills to us,” said Celeste.

“And as you’ve probably noticed, we’re fast learners!” said Mindee, still on an orgasmic high.

“I hoped you learned fast as well, Mr. Summers. Because you have one last girl to satisfy!” said an extremely horny Phoebe.

Her patience had worn thin. Watching and sensing her sisters enjoy such amazing sex only fueled her own desires. Having to go last was truly agonizing, but her turn had finally come. Even as Mindee was still recovering, she practically pounced on Scott. This time Celeste didn’t hold her back. With Scott still leaning back on his arms, she smothered him with hungry kisses. As she kissed him, she employed the same telepathic trick that Mindee had used to keep his erection. While Scott was still somewhat winded, he could sense how much this teenage girl needed this. And it was only fair he give to her what he gave to her sisters.

“Mmm...is messy kissing another skill Emma taught you,” said Scott, her inexperience showing once more.

“I’m...still working on it,” she said with breathless intent, “And if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to skip the rest of the subtleties.”

Phoebe dispensed with any additional foreplay and rose up off Scott. She then rolled to the side of the king-sized bed and got on all fours. Once in position, she gave her butt a light smack as a way of presenting herself to the X-leader.

“Come on, Mr. Summers! Please have sex with me! I want it so bad!” she begged.

“Glad Emma taught you manners as well,” grinned Scott, “Don’t worry. I promise I’ll give you what I gave your sisters.”

Armed with a fresh erection from Phoebe’s telepathic trickery, Scott positioned himself behind the attractive teenage blond. He would have liked to take a few more moments to catch his breath, but he could tell this girl needed it. Rather than make her wait, he grabbed onto her well-toned ass with one hand and guided his dick towards her pussy with the other. Her folds were so moist with arousal. Watching him have sex with both her sisters had really gotten her worked up. It allowed him to easily slide his penis into her waiting vagina, filling her tight depths with his length.

“Ooh I feel it! Mr. Summers...it’s so big!” Phoebe cried out.

“It gets better,” said Celeste with a grin.

Scott gave the teenage blonde a moment to adjust to his length before he began moving his hips. He grabbed hold of her hips with both hands and began sliding his dick within the tight confines of her vagina. She was just as tight as Mindee and Celeste, making the feelings every bit as intoxicating. He had to go a little slower than he had with Mindee in order to conserve energy. He still made sure that Phoebe enjoyed herself, reaching around her and fondling her swollen clitorious to add to the sensations.

They soon established a steady, vigorous rhythm. Scott worked his hips back and forth, his pelvis smacking into her butt with every movement. Phoebe’s body rocked accordingly. She arched her back a few times and bucked her hips to supplement his movements, letting out more euphoric moans along the way. As their naked bodies moved to the sexual rhythm, Celeste and Mindee watched with grins of approval. Celeste had to help Mindee up from the bed, who was still enjoying the lingering feelings of having had sex with Scott Summers. The two girls positioned themselves right next to Phoebe, offering encouragement every step of the way.

“Pace yourself, sister. Savor it as much as you can,” said Mindee.

“Don’t let Mr. Summers do all the work either,” said Celeste, “Work that perfectly toned ass!”

“I...I know what I’m doing! Ohhh and it’s working!” Phoebe exclaimed.

The attractive teenage blonde rose up a bit, allowing her to better move her hips while Scott pumped his dick into her. It also allowed her breasts to sway more freely. Since the other girls showed a fondness for massaging their breasts, Scott reached around and grasped them with both hands. As he kept fucking her, he rubbed her well-developed orbs in a circular motion. This evoked more moans of ecstasy, adding greater intensity to every sensation.

At this point, Scott was getting somewhat fatigued. These girls hadn’t allowed him many chances to catch his breath. The only way he was going to get that chance was to satisfy these girls fully. With this in mind, he panted harder as he fucked Phoebe with greater vigor. He maintained the rhythm for about as long as he had with Celeste. He kept rubbing her breasts while working his cock within her depths, pushing her closer to her orgasm. Phoebe helped him along the way, using one hand to rub her swollen clit in a way that was perfectly synchronized to the sexual rhythm. Eventually, she felt an orgasm approaching. But as she felt it building, she decided to use one last little trick that Emma had taught her.

“I...I’m almost there, Mr. Summers! Just...just a little bit longer!” Phoebe cried out, “I’ll make sure...you enjoy it too!”

“Wha...what do you mean?” grunted Scott, focusing hard on maintaining the sexual rhythm.

“You’ll find out! Just keep going!” Phoebe urged, “Sisters...let’s reward Mr. Summers for his efforts!”

“I say he’s more than earned it!” grinned Mindee.

Scott wasn’t in a position to ponder what these girls were implying. He remained dedicated to making Phoebe climax. He wasn’t close to climaxing himself, but he wasn’t concerned about that. He did his part, giving Phoebe’s breasts a few more skilled rubs while thrusting his dick into the depths of her pussy. After a few more thorough movements, he felt the teenage blonde’s body arch as she threw her head back in ecstasy. As Phoebe had her orgasm, Mindee and Celeste sprung into action.

“Now!” they both said.

At that moment, the two young telepaths launched another telepathic probe on the X-leader’s mind. Scott felt a sudden rush through his body that culminated in an intense climax. It took him by surprise, his full sexual release triggered without him having to exert any more physical energy. It allowed him to release one last load of fluid into Phoebe’s pussy as she was cumming. While it didn’t release as much fluid as he had with Mindee and Celeste, the sensations were actually more intense. Their telepathy had apparently supercharged his orgasm, triggering waves of pleasure that surged through his body in a unique yet deeply satisfying manner.

The sensations lingered for both of them as Scott and Phoebe were frozen in their position, soaking up every ounce of pleasure. By now Scott’s body was drenched in sweat. He was clearly quite spent, as was Phoebe. After the orgasmic sensations settled, she rose up off his member and allowed him to settle back on the bed. Celeste and Mindee caught him before he could collapse. They tenderly laid him down on the center of the bed, offering affectionate gestures to help show their appreciation. Scott had been tasked with pleasing each one of them and he succeeded in every way they had hoped.

“Wow...you girls...what was that?” he asked through breathless gasps.

“Just a little something from us to you,” said Celeste.

“Another sexual talent for telepaths only,” added Mindee, “Miss Frost told us to reserve such skills only for those who truly deserve them.”

“And after what you just did for us, Mr. Summers...you definitely deserve it!” said a very content Phoebe, who needed a moment to catch her breath as well.

Scott smiled at the three attractive girls as he laid back on the bed in pure contentment. He had pretty much forgotten about his concerns surrounding Emma Frost’s elaborate plan. He had come to know her well enough to sense when she was being devious, when she was being playful, and when it was a mixture of the two. This was definitely a potent mix and the Cuckoos certain did their part.

The three teenage girls watched the X-leader settle into a relaxed state, offering a few more playful gestures before making their leave. They had fulfilled their primairy rolet in Miss Frost’s plan and it had been every bit as fulfilling as they hoped. They now understood completely why Miss Frost had fallen for this man. He was as dedicated a lover as he was a leader. That made him a quality man and for three teenage girls with little sexual experience, it left an indellible impression.

“So...what’s the next part Emma’s plan?” asked Scott curiously as the girls prepared to leave, “Or are you going to make me do even more elaborate sex acts before you tell me?”

“While we could exploit your curiosity in exchange for more lurid favors, that would just be too cruel. Even for Miss Frost,” laughed Celeste.

“And unfortunately for us, she didn’t divulge too many details beyond our role,” said Mindee, “She only told us that once we did our part, we were free to indulge. And we have every intention of doing so!”

“Like mother like cloned daughters,” chuckled Scott.

“But she also warned us that there may be a few additional tasks to complete as her plan unfolds,” added Phoebe, “So in any case, expect plenty more acts of elaborate decadence!”

“Looking forward to it,” he said.

The Stepford Cuckoos offered one final content smile to Scott before leaving him to rest. While he may be in need of a breather, the three of them were still brimming with lust and surrounded by plenty of opportunities to indulge. They still had to keep some of the details from the X-leader. If only he knew how easy he was getting off compared to the others.

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Central Chamber**

“Hnn...ah hell! Not now, damn it!” groaned a dazed and confused Logan.

There had been numerous instances in Logan’s life (at least the parts he remembered) where he had emerged from an unconscious state without remembering how he was rendered unconscious in the first place. It rarely turned out well and almost always happened at the worst possible time. This ritual was supposed to create good memories that would be worth retaining, regardless of whatever crazy revelations came from his past. Yet somehow that had been too much to ask.

“Nice of you to join us, Logan,” said the cynical voice of Alex Summers.

“Although getting pissed will probably make it worse,” added Warren.

“Make what worse?” grumbled Logan, “Do I even want my vision to clear?”

“Actually...yeah, I think you do, homme,” said Remy, who was close by as well, “This be something you gotta see to believe.”

None of the other men seemed overly thrilled, but they didn’t sound concerned either. Logan looked around allowing his vision to clear. The last thing he remembered was hearing a telepathic announcement from Emma Frost. He remembered being pretty suspicious and he contemplated confronting the former White Queen about it. He never got the chance. Now as his vision cleared, he saw that Emma had made some rather elaborate and kinky plans for them.

The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a fancy bed of sorts surrounded by candles with his wrists and ankles bound by chains. They weren’t normal chains that he could cut out of either. These chains had a strange glow to them, indicating that Emma made sure they would secure him and the rest of the men for that matter. As he looked around the immediate area, he saw that Warren, Alex, Remy, Piotr, and Warpath were also bound on similar beds. They appeared to be in the central area of the temple where they had begun the ritual. But this time, Emma Frost was leading the ceremony and definitely not in a submissive capacity.

As Logan’s gaze drifted to the former White Queen, she saw her standing in the center of the room wearing an outfit that looked similar to her former Hellfire Club attire. Yet somehow it was even more revealing than what she usually wore. It consisted of a special corset that didn’t cover her breasts at all, allowing them to hang out for all to see. She also wore her usual white gloves that ran halfway up her arm and thigh-high stockings that connected to a garter. She had no panties on either, the outer folds of her vagina already looking aroused. It was an outfit in which Emma seemed exceedingly comfortable. She had that usual wry look on her face, but this time it was coupled with some very mischievous undertones. In addition, she also had a very ominous looking leather studded whip in her hands that she was casually fondling as if to show she had every intention of using it.

“Ah hell,” he groaned again, this time in a different tone.

“I hope that’s not dismay I hear, Wolverine. Do you have any idea how much money some men had to pay to see me in this capacity?” said Emma playfully.

“Probably way more than they wished they had, given how you probably took advantage of it,” he retorted.

“Oh like you never took advantage of your natural talents?” she scoffed, “As if the entire concept of the X-men isn’t based on putting our god-given abilities to the best possible use?”

“Somehow I doubt that Professor Xavier had this in mind when he taught us that,” said Piotr, whose bed was right next to Logan’s.

“I also doubt the talents you’re referring to are for the betterment of mankind,” added Warren.

“I think most men who ever had a perverse fantasy about a hot blond with my figure, which is the vast majority mind you, would disagree!”

The men weren’t exactly thrilled with their situation, but they weren’t fighting it either. Emma suspected they were curious and even a little aroused at what her plans entailed. They had to know on some levels that she wasn’t going to shrug off every lurid act she performed during her submissive role. At some point she was going to re-assert herself. They should consider themselves lucky that she wasn’t as vindictive as she could have been.

“But I’m not going to just stand here in this fabulously revealing outfit I had custom made for this occasion while you get overly comfortable,” Emma went on, “You all know my history. You know I like to exercise my authority almost as much as I like to indulge in casual hedonism.”

“As if you didn’t make it ridiculously apparent,” muttered Warpath.

“I did my part. I subjected myself to humble, and at times degrading, submission. Under the rules of this haughty ritual, my role is complete and my transgressions are forgiven. You agreed to accept my gesture and as such, I’m prepared to make another.”

“So why the hell does it involve tying us up like this?” made Logan.

“Like I said, I enjoy exercising my authority. In the past, that has given you and the rest of the X-men plenty of reasons not to trust me. That brings me to my devious little plan,” she said as she gripped the whip more intently, “The purpose is twofold. First, I intend to demonstrate that even though I’m committed to being an X-man, I’ve no intention of changing the charming persona you’ve all come to know and love.”

“I guess that would be expecting way too much,” sighed Alex.

“Second, I also intend to demonstrate that there are benefits to putting up with said persona. And I think you’ll find that these benefits are best enjoyed when you’re the ones experiencing the joys of submission.”

It sounded like the kind of logic that only Emma Frost could rationalize. While the men were clearly open to the benefits a naked Emma could provide, they were not too thrilled about being submissive to her, especially after having taken part in a gangbang with her recently. Warren, Logan, Alex, Remy, Piotr, and Warpath still weren’t sure if they should oppose this plan. Sensing this, Emma gave them some incentive to embrace being submissive to her.

As Emma gazed over the bound men, she utilized her telepathy on a much larger scale. The men watched as their surroundings became more hazy. It was like they were being pulled into a dream of sorts. As they became more disoriented, they saw more version of Emma Frost appear from a haze of psionic energy. Eventually, there was one Emma for each man. Every one of them bore the same wry grin as they crawled onto the beds with them. Each Emma wore a distinct piece of revealing attire. The Emma with Warren wore a revealing Japanese kimono with a matching hair style, which looked like something Betsy would wear. The Emma with Logan wore a leopard-skinned panties with a wild hair style, which looked like something Ororo would wear. The Emma with Alex wore a silverish bikini that had a very metallic feel to it, which looked like something Lorna would wear. The Emma with Piotr wore revealing underwear that was part of a cat suit, which looked like something Kitty Pryde would wear. The Emma with Remy wore a revealing French maid type outfit, which looked like something Rogue would wear. And the Emma with Warpath wore an indian woman-like outfit, which looked like something one of his old Apache girlfriend would wear. She had clearly read their minds to get a feel for their fantasies and as she crawled into the bed with them, she made sure it felt as real and as tantalizing as possible.

“Damn...” said Remy with a grin as his French maid Emma crawled on top of him.

“I take back what I said about not expecting too much,” said Alex with an equally wide grin.

“I’m still not sure if these are benefits or just your way of getting into our heads, Frost,” said Warpath, trying not to get too excited.

“Don’t insult a woman who has you chained to a bed,” she retorted, “I’m already in your heads and quite comfortably I might add. You men have such twisted yet tame fantasies...except for you, Logan. Your mind is positively disgusting.”

“Not sure if I should thank you or call you a bitch,” muttered the former living weapon.

“You won’t have much to contemplate when I’m done with you,” said the Emma Frost still standing in the center of the room, “Since we’re in the world of the mind, I’m the dominant one. The mind is where fantasy and reality are one in the same. And with your submission, I think you’ll find that mixing the two can be quite beneficial!”

The area around the men became more wavy, indicating that Emma was digging deeper into their minds. In the process, the restraints that bound their arms and legs tightened. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but they soon settled into it as Emma bombarded them with waves of telepathic bliss. The men soon found themselves relaxing into their beds, becoming more submissive in the process. They barely noticed that the Emma Frost standing in the center of the room had disappeared in telepathic flash. She may have just been a figment of their minds for all they knew. Emma might not even be physically with them at the moment. But as the multiple figures of the former White Queen surrounded them, it felt real enough that they really didn’t care.

As the men gave into her telepathic temptations, Emma Frost began asserting her dominance over these six men. Her psionic forms were positioned over them in a domineering manner, allowing their bodies to press down against theirs in a way that mashed their breasts together in a very seductive manner. As they were captivated by her beauty, she began pawing their upper bodies with her hands while smothering their lips with hers. She quite aggressive, rubbing over their chests and dragging her nails over their skin. Her kissing was just as hard, involving some lip-biting along with plenty of tongue. While Logan and Warpath were durable enough to handle it, the others couldn’t help but be overwhelmed. That didn’t stop them from getting very aroused.

_‘I still sense some reluctance to completely open your minds to me. Since the gap between mind and body for a telepath is nearly non-existent, you can’t expect to maximize the potential of this little demonstration. But if you need more incentive, I’m more than capable of providing it.’_

Each figure of Emma Frost abruptly stopped their forceful foreplay for a moment and rose up, now standing on top of the beds over each man. In an erotic display of her sexual fervor, each Emma swiftly ripped off her outfit. They all started with her bra or whatever she had been wearing to cover her breasts, freeing them in a way that caused them to literally pop out. She was equally forceful with her panties, but each Emma made sure to wear stockings or garters of some kind. This seemed to be her way of indicating that she was the dominant one now and they had to acknowledge that.

“What a view,” said Warren with a somewhat goofy expression as he looked up at the naked Emma before him.

“If this is all in my mind, its even dirtier than I thought!” said Alex.

“You think your minds are dirty?” said the Emma hovering over Alex.

“Just wait until I get through with them!” said the one with Warren.

The legion of psionic Emma Frosts stepped up their aggressive foreplay. In another show of dominance, they positioned themselves over the men again so that they were standing right over their heads. Then with commanding authority, she lowered herself back down onto the bed and roughly shoved her pelvis right into their faces.

“Eat my pussy out!” she commanded, “And you had best eat it well! In this realm, I am truly queen!”

The men had little choice but to obey her. Warren, Logan, Alex, Remy, Piotr, and Warpath could feel her strengthening her grip on their minds. While they may still be reluctant to trust this woman, they had plenty of incentive to do as she asked, especially if she wasn’t lying about those benefits she mentioned.

Any possible voices of discontent for the men were muffled as each Emma eagerly grinded her pussy against their faces. The six men each did as they were told and began orally teasing her, licking and kissing around her moistened lips. The sight, scent, and feel of her pussy felt very real even though it was a psionic projection. It didn’t matter though. They treated it as real and each man used their own unique method of teasing this domineering woman. Logan used his nose and facial hair to stimulate her outer folds and clit. Piotr relied on the strength of his tongue to part her folds and probe deep into her depths. Warpath offered a similar technique, relying more on swirling his tongue within her folds to stimulate the most areas. Remy focused more on licking around her clit and over her outer folds, a technique he had done much to refine over the years. Alex was a bit less refined, but made up for it by using his lips more and really paying close attention to her clit. Warren, whose tongue was a bit longer, focused more on probing deeper, stimulating all those deeper nerves to further arouse his version of Emma Frost. While their approaches may have been different, they were all effective in fueling Emma’s lustful dominance.

“Yes! That’s it! Deeper!” the Emma over Warren commanded.

“Eat me out! Make me nice and wet!” said the Emma with Logan.

“More! I demand more!” said the one with Piotr.

As the oral teasing helped arouse Emma, she grinded her pelvis against their faces with greater force. Any comments they may have had were promptly muffled as they were left with no choice by to gorge themselves on her pussy. In addition, she began fondling their respective manhoods more intently. Most of the men were already pretty aroused after her little fashion display and striptease from earlier, but she wanted to make sure they were fully erect. That way they could sufficiently accommodate their queen.

She wasn’t gentle with her teasing either. For Warpath and Logan, she was downright rough. She squeezed the base of their dicks as hard as she could and tugged on their balls, causing some discomfort. However, she quickly stifled any discontent by shoving her pussy into their faces even harder. Since they were durable, she had little concern about causing them such discomfort. She was a bit more gentle with Warren, Alex, Remy, and Piotr. For them, she hungrily sucked their growing members with a fervor that practically demanded they match her arousal. She found that Piotr and Remy liked having their balls fondled a certain way while Warren and Alex enjoyed feeling her deep-throat their full length. Using her physical and telepathic talents, she managed to get the men fully erect fairly quickly. But it was still not quick enough for her tastes.

“You boys are failing!” scolded the Emma on Warpath’s bed.

“You’re all nice and hard, but I’m not wet enough!” said the Emma with Alex.

“Clearly, you require more motivation,” said the Emma with Piotr wrly, “You’re lucky I’m a merciful queen.”

With the men still immersed in her pussy, they barely had any time to contemplate her words. Then they felt a sudden surge through their minds. It was another powerful telepathic wave that filled them with an odd mix of pleasure and pain. They all let out deep grunts, becoming more intoxicated by the feeling. They also felt a sharp sting in their heads, which prompted them to lick and probe deeper into Emma’s depths. The feeling was so intense that the oral teasing from some of the men was outright desperate.

“Mmh-mmf!” said Logan through muffled grunts.

“Hnn...Emma,” Warren managed to get out, “What are you...”

“No questions! More eating my pussy!” Emma scolded.

She hit Warren with more telepathic discomfort to silence him. He got the message and went back to eating her out. The other men followed suit, not testing Emma’s authority. They could sense that she was exercising her authority. And in doing so that seemed to arouse her even more. It became somewhat of a strain, having to orally tease this woman while she kept roughly fondling their manhoods. Even with most of them fully erect, it was difficult to concentrate in their increasingly dazed state. That may have been on purpose. Emma Frost rarely made things easy on those she dominated and this was no exception.

The men still weren’t as submissive as she wanted, but the extra motivation did what she hoped it would do. Warren, Logan, Alex, Remy, Piotr, and Warpath managed to effectively use their oral skills to get her sufficiently aroused. Emma could feel the heat burning between her legs. She was now aching to be filled and these men were ready to oblige her.

“I’m still not impressed, but I suppose this will have to do,” sighed the Emma with Piotr.

“You boys had best be ready to step up your efforts. Because now I’m going to fuck every one of you!” said the Emma hovering over Remy.

“I’m going to fuck you and I’m going to cum multiple times before I allow you to cum once!” said the Emma with Alex.

“Obey like a good submissive and you will be rewarded with great pleasure,” said the Emma over Warren.

“Disobey and...well, I don’t think I need to tell you,” said the Emma with Logan in an ominous tone.

She sounded mischievous and even a little threatening. The six X-men were starting to get a feel for just how submissive Emma wanted them to be. They should have expected as such from the former White Queen, but that didn’t make it any less overwhelming.

However, Emma didn’t give them time to be too overwhelmed. Each psionic figure had since risen up from the bed and repositioned themselves over the bound men. The Emma with Alex straddled his pelvis while leaning over him so that her breasts were right in his face. The Emma with Remy stood propped on her feet, squatting over his erect penis so that it was right in line with her pussy. The Emma with Piotr was facing away in a reverse cowgirl position, leaning back somewhat in accord with the shape of his manhood. The Emma with Logan was in a similar position, but leaning forward so she could hold onto the sheets of the bed. The Emma with Warren put his wings to good use, having them surround her naked body while she straddled his pelvis. Once each Emma was in position, they all simultaneously lowered themselves onto their rigid members so that they filled her all at once.

“Yes! Fill me with your cocks boys!” said the Emma with Remy.

“Fuck, that’s tight!” grunted Warpath.

“Did I give you permission to speak?” scolded the Emma on top of her, “Perhaps you need a quick reminder of who’s in charge!”

“What the hell are you...”

But that was all Warpath got out before a ball gag appeared in a flash of psionic energy and automatically fastened itself around his head, effectively silencing him. It surprised both him and the other men, who were still coherent enough to see what she had done.

“Mmf!” grunted Warpath.

“Anybody else care to challenge my authority?” said Emma.

None of the men dared say a word. They could only let out deep grunts as they soaked in the feeling of Emma’s tight pussy surrounding their cocks.

“Good boys! Now show me your men and start fucking me! And don’t stop until I permit you to do otherwise!”

Emma continued flexing her dominance as she began fucking each man through her psionic figures. With the same forceful vigor she showed before, she began moving her hips in a heated burst of dominating lust. For some, she rapidly bounced her hips up and down the length of their hard shafts, filling the chamber with the wet smacking sounds of their naked flesh. For the others, she roughly ground and gyrated her hips, allowing their cocks to roughly slither within her tight depths.

As she fucked them in accord with her burning dominating sexual energy, hot sensations of pleasure followed. It was pleasure that Emma could sense from multiple angles, making the experience all the more intense. While in the past she would have reserved the pleasures of that experience for herself, this time she shared some of those sensations by projecting it into their minds telepathically. This evoked deep moans of satisfaction from all of them, rewarding them for their submission and giving them plenty of reasons to continue.

“Yes! Ooh yes! That’s what I want!” seethed the Emma that was riding Warpath.

“Fuck me hard! Fuck me fast! Show me you’re a man!” yelled the Emma over Warren.

Emma was pulling out all the stops in exercising her dominance. And the men responded to the challenge, thrusting their hips upward in accord with Emma’s body movements. It added some extra vigor to their sex, but it still wasn’t enough. So Emma made it personal.

“Come on! Show me you can fuck me good!” commanded the Emma riding Alex, “Your brother was better than this! Show me you’re not the weaker sibling!”

“Mmm...I’ll fuck you better than Scott!” grunted Alex.

“Is this how you fuck Ororo? Ha! It’s hardly worthy of a goddess!” scoffed the Emma that was riding Logan.

“Errr! You wanna be fucked like a goddess? You got it!” grunted the feral mutant.

Alex and Logan responded to her challenge, moving their hips with more fervor despite still being restrained. It still wasn’t a very comfortable position to be in and she wasn’t making it easy for them, but they still rose to the challenge. The rest of the men responded as well and Emma continued to feed off the sexual energy of each one of her psionic figures, drawing pleasure from both the sex and the dominance she exercised over each man.

While they couldn’t sense it due to their intoxicated state of mind, the non-psionic Emma Frost that had conjured this elaborate psychic scenario was also playing an active role. To the unaffected mind, each man wasn’t actually fucking anything. They were thrusting up into nothing, their dicks surrounded by a special brand of telepathy/telekinesis that she made sure their minds couldn’t distinguish from the real thing. But Emma wasn’t content to just stand around and let the pleasure flow into her mind. After the five psionic figures had gotten the rhythm going, she picked a man and mounted him so that she could actually feel the fervent sex of this elaborate plan. She ended up choosing Logan first since he seemed to respond strongest to her challenge about Ororo. He didn’t notice it, but while in the midst of fucking the psionic figure she positioned herself over him so that he thrust up into her. Having already worked up so much arousal from absorbing so many sexual sensations, the heated penetration filled her with more mind-numbing bliss.

The vigorous fucking continued with each man dutifully holding back, having not forgotten Emma’s earlier demand that she have multiple orgasms before they climaxed. The former White Queen tried not to make it too easy for them, but with so many sexual sensations bombarding her mind it was impossible to hold back for very long. Shortly after she began to physically ride Logan, she neared her first orgasm.

“Harder! Faster! I’m getting closer! Don’t you dare deny me!” she cried out.

After a few more hard upward thrusts from Logan, Emma got her release. She threw her head back and grasped her breasts as the blissful sensations surged up through her body. It was a feeling that radiated with each of the psionic figures for the other men. One-by-one, they climaxed as well, letting out a bevy of euphoric moans. The men clearly felt it, sensing the hot contractions around their dicks. It happened sooner than they expected and some came close to climaxing themselves. However, Emma would not allow it just yet.

“Ohhh yes! That feels so fucking good!” said the real Emma as she still hovered over Logan, “You’re doing well by your queen!”

“Dang...you be an energetic femme,” commented Remy, who tried to catch his breath.

“And then some,” said an equally breathless Piotr, “I...I was close.”

“And it had damn well better stay that way,” said the Emma hovering over Piotr mischievously, “Because I don’t recall giving you permission to stop.”

“You...you want more?” said a somewhat bewildered Warren, “You know, a man’s body does have limits.”

“I didn’t ask for your excuses! You boys will remain boys until you show me otherwise!” said the Emma over Warren, “Now do as I say! Obey and you’ll have my permission to cum! Disobey and you will be punished!”

“But...” began Alex.

“No excuses!” the Emma over him spat, “Now keep fucking!”

For good measure, Emma formed another ball gag and shoved it in Alex’s mouth to silence him just as she had done for Warpath. It added some additional motivation to do what she said. With no further excuses, the six X-men began moving their hips again. They eagerly thrust up into Emma’s pussy, driving their dicks into her still throbbing folds. Even though she just climaxed, she was still hungry for more and they had to fight the urge to get ahead of themselves. But this time proved more difficult.

Emma wasn’t moving her hips as rapidly as before. Instead, she let the men demonstrate their worth as men by allowing them to set the pace. Some showed more resilience than others. Logan, Warpath, and Alex fucked her with the most vigor, effectively bouncing her body along their dicks in a way that got her moaning again. Piotr, Remy, and Warren were a bit steadier, having to pace themselves so that they wouldn’t climax. They had no idea when Emma was going to give them permission to release their load. It got to a point where pain began to mix with pleasure, which was just how Emma wanted it.

As the men strained themselves, the real Emma continued to enjoy her dominance. She switched from fucking Logan to fucking Remy, taking the position of her psionic duplicate. She sensed Remy was doing his best to show off his stamina, but even his bravado had its limits. He and the rest of the men were struggling to hold back, some more than others. It would be interesting to see who would be most obedient.

“I sense you’re all close! But don’t you dare climax!” ordered Emma as she hovered over Remy’s pelvis, allowing him to thrust up into her, “You’ll have my permission soon, but not a moment before then!”

“Ungh!” grunted Remy and some of the other men, the strain clearly showing on their faces.

Emma grinned with intent as she sensed each man getting close. She took almost as much pleasure in her authority over them as she did riding their cocks. That pleasure got her close to another orgasm very quickly, although it wasn’t as intense as the first. She was walking a fine line between tormenting these men and pleasuring them. In the past she would have willingly crossed that line without a second thought. This time, however, she was more careful.

When it finally got to a point where it was clear the men couldn’t hold it, Emma stopped holding back as well. She allowed herself to climax again. She was ready to let the men climax too.

“Just a little bit longer! You’ve almost earned it!” said the Emma over Logan.

“Errrr! Fucking Frost!” seethed Logan.

“Can’t...hold it!” groaned Remy.

“Mmf!” groaned the gagged Alex, who sounded close as well.

Emma was just about ready to give the order. However, it came too late for Alex, Logan, and Remy. They each jumped the gun and climaxed. Emma sensed it as they each let out sharp grunts and shot their load into her depths. Since they had to hold back, the release was quite intense. It forced them to stop their thrusting, leaving the psionic figures of Emma on top of them unable to reach another climax.

“So disappointing,” said Emma as she felt Remy’s fluid fill her pussy, “And I made my commands so clear.”

She sounded almost menacing, but Remy was too dazed from his climax to notice and so were Logan and Alex. Warpath, Piotr, and Warren kept on going through, ignoring the discomfort they were feeling in their hips and manhoods. They were able to hold out just long enough for Emma to have another orgasm with them. As she sensed the feeling through her psionic figures approaching, she finally gave th order.

“I’m ready, boys! Since you actually listened...let it all out inside my wet cunt!” the Emma fucking Warren proclaimed.

Discomfort finally gave way to ecstasy as Warren, Piotr, and Warpath finally allowed themselves to climax. They steadied their hips and closed their eyes as they released their load of hot fluid into Emma’s tight depths. Since they had been sufficiently obedient, she rewarded them by using her telepathy to further enhance the sensations. It triggered deeper moans of euphoria while extending the pleasure. Such a strong release got Emma to climax as well. Since she was still on Remy’s bed, it wasn’t as intense as before. But it was still pleasurable in a way that could only be attained with her dominating authority.

Now the six men were lying limply on the bed, panting heavily and looking pretty exhausted after having to accommodate Emma’s demands. The former White Queen and all her psionic figures rose off the men, allowing the fluids to spill out in the process. Maintaining her stern authority, she looked over Warren, Logan, Alex, Remy, Piotr, and Warpath with satisfaction for some and disappointment in the other.

“I suppose this little demonstration counts as only a half-success,” she said in a tone remarkably bemused for a woman that just had multiple orgasms, “Only half of you managed to obey.”

“Hnn...were you really expecting us all cum on command, Frost?” groaned Logan.

“A man’s body can only take so much lovin’, chere,” added Remy.

“Don’t make me repeat stance on excuses!” she retorted harshly, “Three of you obeyed. Three of you failed. This is unacceptable!”

“Just as you planned it, I’m sure,” muttered Logan.

“A good queen always plans for disobedience,” said the Emma over Logan sternly, “Such an egregious breach can’t go unpunished.”

“Ungh...” groaned a still gagged Alex Summers.

Logan, Remy, and Alex scolded the former White Queen for such unreasonable demands. She had to have known on some levels that she was going to push some of them to the edge. For all they knew, she planned them to climax before they were supposed to. Even if it was true, there was nothing they could do about it.

However, Emma didn’t take her disappointment out on all the men. She hadn’t forgotten that Piotr, Warpath, and Warren were able to obey her. For them, her plans would take a different route.

“That said, a good queen also rewards those who respect her authority,” said the Emma on Piotr’s bed, “Those of you that obeyed already got brief taste of that reward when you climaxed.”

“Is that what that was?” said Piotr, who was still a bit dazed.

“It was almost worth the cramp in my calfs,” laughed Warren.

“I assure you that discomfort of any kind will be non-existent from here on out for you three,” said the Emma hovering over the winged mutant seductively.

“Um...does that mean you’ll loosen these chains?” asked Piotr.

“I mean much more than that. Allow me to show you the very enjoyable perks of obedience.”

The psionic figures of Emma Frost that had been lingering on the beds repositioned themselves over Piotr, Warpath, and Warren. They were now straddling their waist, leaning over them so that they had a nice view of her breasts. This time she was less authoritative, using her naked skin and skilled hands to help them relax a bit. As they settled under her seductive presence, more psionic figures appeared around the bed. Two more Emma Frosts, each wearing the same stockings and garters, appeared at the side of their beds. One leaned in and kissed them softly on the lips while the other started fondling their dicks. They were each somewhat sensitive after their climax, but Emma once again demonstrated her skills by stroking them in just the right way. The one with Warpath even removed his ball gag, allowing him to better enjoy this.

“Ugh...glad to get that off,” he said once it was removed.

“You’ve earned the right to use your mouth again,” said the Emma that removed it, “All of you have earned it. And with a little telepathic nudge, you’ll be able to use more than that to enjoy yourselves.”

As the three X-men enjoyed a more tender treatment from three Emma Frosts, they felt another telepathic wave of pleasure surge through them. It was different than the one they experienced during their climax. This one filled them with a fresh round of lustful energy. The sensitivity in their dicks quickly subsided and they became fully erect again. Between this feeling and the wine, they were ready for more sex. And this time Emma made sure their obedience to her was more appealing.

“I hereby release you from your restraints. I trust you three to follow these next set of orders to your best abilities as men,” said the Emma on Warren’s bed.

“You will henceforth fuck me at your own pace,” said the Emma on Piotr’s bed, “Be as steady and thorough as you need to.”

“We will guide you along the way with more telepathic bliss,” said the Emma on Warpath’s bed, “I think you’ll find that following us will make for a more enjoyable experience.”

“Yes...my queen,” grinned Warpath eagerly.

The restraints holding their arms and legs vanished in a quick flash. Once free, the men continued following orders and allowed Emma to guide them into a new position. They each rose up so that they were on their knees for a moment. They watched as the three psionic figures of Emma Frost put on a little show before them, kissing and fondling one another in a way that evoked more arousal. After sufficiently tempting them, two Emmas lay down on the bed with one on her back and the other on top. The third Emma took Piotr, Warren, and Warpath and guided them into a position on top of them. Now all three of them were looking down at two Emma Frosts, each with a pleading look in their eyes to fuck them. This time they eagerly obeyed.

Still following Emma’s guidence, they each thrust their dicks into the pussy of the Emma Frost lying on her back. This time they weren’t forced to fuck her with the same intense vigor. They were allowed to work their manhoods in and out of her depths at a slower, more enjoyable pace. It allowed them to get a much better feel for the soft folds of her vagina. In addition, the Emma guiding them smothered their lips with hers and sensually caressed their upper bodies with her skilled hands. It filled them with a fresh round of euphoria that gave obedience a whole new kind of appeal.

“Ohhh Emma! So hot...so tender!” moaned Piotr as he slithered his cock within her depths.

“Tender and authority don’t usually mix,” said the Emma that had been kissing him.

“I like to think of it more as a responsible use of authority,” said the Emma caressing Warpath’s arms as he fucked the two figures below him.

“Responsible...I like it!” grinned Warren as he eagerly buried his face in Emma’s breasts.

Piotr, Warpath, and Warren were clearly enjoying themselves, indulging in the fleshly pleasures of three Emma Frosts. They varied the pace of their sex, alternating at times between which Emma they were fucking. They were allowed to be more flexible. Warpath liked it a little rougher, even giving the Emma on top a light slap on the ass. Piotr was more restrained, focusing less on quantity and more on quality as he worked his manhood inside Emma’s pussy. Warren took a similar approach, but used his wings as well to embrace the two Emma’s under him. Emma seemed to enjoy it so much that the one kissing him guided his dick into the ass of one of the Emma’s under him. For all of them, it made for a very pleasurable experience. And all Remy, Logan, and Alex could do was watch on in envy.

Emma made sure they got a nice view of what they missed out on by not obeying her. After allowing them to fume somewhat, the real Emma appeared in the center of the room again while psionic figures continued to linger on their beds. She was wielding the leather whip she had been holding earlier. However, this time she seemed more inclined to use it.

“Take a good look at how content they look. That’s what you get when you obey,” said Emma sternly, “You three, on the other hand, have earned another harsh lesson in obedience!”

“Was that supposed to sound so dang kinky?” Remy wondered under his breath.

“You had best take this seriously! You’re still under my authority!”

Emma gave Remy another harsh reminder by sending a telepathic wave of discomfort through Remy’s head. He cringed at the feeling, effectively silencing him and leaving the still gagged Alex somewhat nervous. Emma didn’t sound very playful anymore. She was really going to punish them.

“So how is this gonna work, your highness?” said Logan dryly.

“That’s not for me to know and you to endure,” said Emma with an ominous grin, “Take comfort in the knowledge that I’m not as inclined to torture as much as I used to, but be certain that I will exercise my authority as much as I deem necessary!”

She didn’t give Logan, Alex, and Remy a chance to embrace themselves. Using her psychic talents and perverse imagination, Emma formed two more ball gags and shoved them into Remy and Logan’s mouths so that they were silenced like Alex. She also formed blindfolds over their eyes so they had no idea what was about to happen to them. It evoked feelings of anxiety, but she could also sensed they were excited on some levels. They didn’t know what she was going to do to them and that alone aroused more than their curiosity.

Now gagged and blinded, Emma formed more psionic figures around their beds. Each figure went to work adjusting their restraints so that they could reposition the three X-men as needed. They ended up turning each of them over so that they were facing down. Two Emma Frost figures held them up while another got underneath. The Emma under them spread her legs and positioned herself so that Logan, Alex, and Remy were poised to enter her again. As she was getting comfortable, the two Emma’s holding them up gave them a brief taste of what they were in for. They started roughly fondling their still sensitive manhoods while licking and biting around their neck and nipples. It was much less pleasurable than what they saw Warren, Piotr, and Warpath experiencing. Because of this, it was a bit more difficult for them to get fully erect. But Emma made it clear she was not going to be patient with them.

“For you to accept your punishment, your dicks will have to be hard again!” said an Emma that was squeezing Logan’s balls.

“I see you’re a bit reluctant,” commented the one stroking Remy.

“I suppose I’ll need to use more persuasive measures,” said the Emma that had been biting Alex’s nipple.

Emma used her telepathy to spur their arousal, just as she had done with the others. But unlike the others, she was much more forceful. Logan, Remy, and Alex groaned as they felt their dicks harden again. It was like something reached into their bodies and forced the blood into their members. It wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t very comfortable either. Emma wasn’t going to let them be too relaxed in accepting their punishment.

“Now fuck me!” said the Emma that was still standing in the center of the chamber, “And this time you won’t just wait for my permission to cum! You’ll have other more pressing concerns!”

“Mmf fuu!” said Logan through his muffled gag.

“Spare me the muffled insults, Logan. This is one instance where you might actually enjoy being a meat puppet!” said the Emma under him.

The psionic figures of Emma that had been holding them upright practically shoved them back down onto the bed so that they were on top of a waiting female figure. In their blindfolded state they could only feel the voluptuous frame of Emma Frost making contact with their upper bodies. Their ankles remained shackled and their feet were bound near the side of the bed. Once on top of them, the Emma’s holding them up guided their dicks into her. As soon as they felt the hot flesh of her pussy around their manhoods, they managed to feel somewhat more comfortable. Emma made sure it didn’t last. Her psionic figures practically shoved their hips against hers, forcing their manhoods deep into her and establishing a fervent pace of sex.

Within seconds, the three X-men were rhythmically humping the Emma Frost under them in a guided missionary position. They seethed and grunted through their gags, still indicating some discomfort. However, pleasure quickly mixed with the discomfort. That mix was more unbalanced this time and Emma made sure to tip that balance in a certain different direction.

While they couldn’t see, Emma had formed three new psionic figures at the foot of their beds. Each figure was dressed in an elaborate dominatrix outfit, complete with stiletto heels, a leather mask, and a sizable whip. The real Emma remained in the center at first, but soon took the place of the one in front of Logan’s bed. Since showed more defiant than the others, she would take extra pleasure in punishing him.

“Now accept your punishment!” she proclaimed.

As the three men fucked her, Emma gripped the whip firmly and used it to strike them right on their asses. It left a painful sting on each of them, but the stud on the tip was designed to leave no marks. Since they were blindfolded, it surprised them at first with a sharp jolt of pain. But it also encouraged them to thrust their hips with more vigor, driving into Emma deeper than they would have otherwise. Encouraged by their reaction, Emma and her psionic figures whipped them again. A thorough succession of whips followed, the sound of leather impacting their naked skin echoing through the chamber. Logan, Alex, and Remy seethed through their gags, but at times they almost seemed to enjoy it. That powerful mix of pain and pleasure intoxicated them in a unique way made for a very unique punishment.

While the punishment continued for them, the reward continued for the others. Warren, Piotr, and Warpath kept fucking two psionic figures of Emma Frost. They alternated between the one on her back and the one on top, enjoying the tight feeling of both their pussies. In addition to the feel of their naked flesh, Emma kept bombarding their minds with extra pleasure to enhance the experience. At one point, she even guided the three of them to fuck her ass. It was her way of allowing them free reign to indulge.

“Go on! Fuck both my holes!” said the Emma that Piotr was currently fucking.

“Stick it in my ass! You’ve earned that privilege!” said the Emma with Warpath.

The three X-men eagerly complied with her request, switching between the pussy of the Emma on bottom and guiding their dicks to the waiting ass of the Emma on top. They slowed the pace of their thrusting as they worked their manhoods into her ass. The extra tightness was all the more intoxicating. Even though this figure was just a psionic version of Emma, it still felt real enough for them to enjoy. It was so real that it drove them increasingly closer to another orgasm.

“Ooh fuck! It’s so tight!” grunted Warren.

“Going to...cum soon!” panted Piotr as he felt Emma’s ass contract around his dick.

“Don’t slow down! Keep fucking me until you cum!” moaned the Emma with Warren.

The extra tightness of Emma’s ass along with the extra telepathic waves of pleasure ensured they didn’t have to wait long for their climax. Warren, Warpath, and Piotr sped up the pace of their thrusting, driving their dicks into the depths of Emma’s ass while the Emma underneath her hooked her legs around their waists to add a little extra force. After a few of these strong, forceful thrusts they each started climaxing. As this happened, the real Emma eagerly made her way to each bed so that she could participate.

Warren got his first, his wings fluttering as he threw his head back and let out a deep moan as he released his load into Emma’s depths. Emma managed to get in position just in time so that he drove into her ass before releasing her load. Piotr got his next, lifting the Emma on top up off the bed a bit as he delivered the final few thrusts before releasing his load. This time Emma didn’t get into position, but instead fondled the Russian’s balls as he got his release. She also allowed some of the fluids to drip from her psionic figure onto her face, allowing her to lick it up hungrily. A few moments later, Warpath climaxed as well. He showed off his strength as well as he held the Emma he was fucking up in his arms by her thighs and shooting his load deep into her ass. The real Emma made sure to capture his load on her breasts, taking the place of the Emma that had been on top and adding some extra fondling to increase the experience. As they each let out deep grunts of pleasure, Emma made sure to enhance the sensations with her telepathy. While it didn’t get her to climax, she was able to share in some of their bliss. As she absorbed some of their pleasure, it helped her draw near her yet another peak with the men she was punishing. In doing so it also prompted her to become more demanding on the three men.

“Keep taking it! You’re queen is close!” barked the Emma that was whipping Remy.

“I sense you wish to cum! But you have not earned it yet!” seethed the Emma whipping Logan.

“I am using my telepathy to hold back your climax! In the same way I can enhance pleasure, I can also restrict it!” said Emma after giving Alex another hard whip.

“Mmf! Hmph!” groaned Alex, looking like he was trying very hard to climax and not succeeding.

“Don’t test the power of my mind!” she grinned, “The only way you’ll escape punishment is to accept obedience!”

The whipping intensified, forcing the three X-men to hump harder despite their inability to climax. Emma kept holding them back, waiting until the moment was right. It caused them increasing discomfort, both from their inability to climax and the added impact of the whips. She struck their butts, backs, arms, and thighs. By now they were all reddened with painful welts, but the three men endured.

Having enjoyed her share of pleasure from the other three men, the real Emma eagerly positioned herself in a way that would allow her to savor their punishment fully. After finishing up with Warpath, she made her way over to Alex’s bed. She watched as he fucked the psonic figure under her while taking more whippings to his lower back. By now his face was flushed with strain, yet still had an odd mix of pleasure. She could sense a part of him was enjoying it. This part along with the sensations from the Emma he was fucking bombarded her with more feelings that drew her towards another orgasm.

Once Emma felt she was close enough, she briefly halted Alex’s whipping so she could get into position under him. As soon as she was ready, she parted her legs and allowed him to keep thrusting into her pussy. From his perspective, nothing had changed. He was still fucking the same Emma Frost. He allowed him to keep thinking that until his thrusting and the impact of his whippings drove her to the brink.

“Come on, Summers! Show me you’re more than half the man your brother is!” seethed the Emma whipping him, “Just a few more thrusts! Then you have my permission to cum!”

“Mmmmffff!” he exclaimed through his gag.

Emma made sure to whip him extra hard to make those thrusts more strenuous. Yet he still managed to deliver. After several more thrusts, Emma struck him one last time on the ass with her whip. Then as he drove his dick into the depths of her pussy, she released her psychic hold on him so that he could climax. When he felt it, he let out a muffled moan unlike any other. The pleasure and pain had mixed in such a way that the feeling was completely unique. As his fluid sprayed into her pussy, Emma absorbed the feeling and climaxed herself. It was intense in a way that even she didn’t expect. Yet even though he was clearly sore, Alex seemed to enjoy it.

“Hmm...it appears you enjoyed that. Maybe you should disobey more often,” teased the Emma with the whip, “Lorna might come to appreciate it.”

As Alex now lay dazed from his climax, the real Emma quickly made her way towards Remy. He was also facing a similar strain. He was close to climaxing, but Emma wouldn’t let him. Given his history with women and his deviant tendencies, she was a little more forceful with him than she was with Alex. Despite having just climaxed with Alex, Emma got under Remy as well so that he could fuck her to his climax. She was a bit rougher as well, digging her nails into his shoulders as he made the final push.

“Come on! Fuck me! Fuck me, you thieving scum! Fuck me like a criminal! Then you can cum!” Emma yelled while under him.

Remy’s look became more determined as he kept thrusting his hips, absorbing more whippings along the way. He was a lot more defiant than Alex. It was almost like a game to him, taking the punishment while fucking her. Emma made sure he didn’t win on his own terms. She kept whipping him harder and at a faster pace, encouraging him to fuck her until Emma was on her way to another orgasm. But she held back until Remy had accepted enough punishment.

However, when she sensed that he was enjoying this game a little too much, she decided to end it. After hitting him hard a few more times on the upper back and legs, she hooked her legs around his waist and dug the balls of her feet into his lower back as hard as she could. This helped drive him deep into her depths. She stopped holding back, allowing all the sensations she was sensing to lead her to another orgasm. Once she felt him deep enough, she released her psychic hold on him.

“Go on! Cum you dirty criminal! Cum!” she commanded.

Remy muttered a string of French curses through the gag as he let out a deep moan similar to Alex’s. The pain and pleasure mixed to create a unique experience. That same experience helped Emma have another orgasm. As he released got his sexual release, waves of pleasure mixed with the pain of the welts. Emma sensed he had experienced these kinds of kinky sex acts before, but never with someone of her expertise. Like Alex, he seemed to really like it. She sensed he hadn’t gotten Rogue into this sort of thing yet, but now he had a much stronger incentive to do so.

This left only Logan, who was being pushed harder than either Alex or Remy. Since he had a healing factor, Emma didn’t hold back. She struck him as hard as she could, whipping him in ways that would have seriously injured a lesser man. Weapon X gave him an obscenely high pain tolerance, which Emma was eager to exploit. Having had so many orgasms at this point, she decided to take another approach with this man. Rather than take the position of the Emma he was fucking, she took the position of the Emma that was whipping him. Now armed with a real whip and utilizing her real strength, Emma delivered the final round of punishment.

“Had enough, you hairy ball of Canadian bacon?” grinned Emma after striking him right on the ass, “Let’s test that healing factor of yours!”

“Errrrrr!” Logan growled through his gag, clearly showing more feral tendencies than Alex or Remy.

Yet the former living weapon kept taking it, absorbing blow after blow from Emma’s whip. The welts on his hairy body were larger and redder than anything Remy or Alex had taken. His healing factor quickly covered them up, but Emma made sure to keep up with it. She kept striking him hard and fast, not giving his healing factor time to sooth the pain. All the while, he kept fucking the psionic figure underneath him. His fists clenched the bed sheets so hard they started to tear. He looked like he was about to explode.

It got to a point where Emma’s arm began to get tired from all the whipping. The hard thwacking sound of leather striking his flesh overwhelmed them both. Eventually, Emma’s mind started to tire as well. Having had such a strong hold on six minds for so long, she was reaching her limits in terms of mental as well as physical endurance. But she made sure to push herself as much as she pushed Logan. She waited until her head started to throb before finally allowing the feral mutant to climax.

“Now, Wolverine! Cum! Cum! Cum!” she ordered.

The moment Emma released her psychic hold on him, Logan let out a howl that nearly broke the gag. He pounded his hips against the psionic figure of Emma as hard as he could, driving his dick deep into her depths before releasing another thick load. It was so hard and so deep that the psionic figure faltered a bit. Emma sensed the power of his feral release, flooding her with a unique kind of pleasure. She couldn’t tell if Logan had enjoyed it like Remy or Alex, but enduring her punishment seemed to be his way of letting her know that he was still stronger. For the pleasure she took in dominating him, she was content to let him believe that.

By the time Logan was finished, he was rendered too dazed and sore to move from his bed. Warren, Alex, Remy, Piotr, and Warpath were equally drained. Some were relaxed and content from this lesson in obedience. Others were still in plenty of discomfort as a result of Emma’s punishment. Yet in the end Emma was the one most satisfied. After having to play the part of a submissive, it felt good in so many ways to exercise a little dominance.

“I trust you boys all have a new appreciation for the value of obedience and punishment,” she said while flexing her whip.

“So much...appreciation,” said Warren, who had a somewhat goofy smile on his face.

“Hnn...says you, bub,” muttered Logan through the gag.

“Regardless of how much you enjoyed or despised this lesson, let this also be a reminder of my capabilities so to speak,” she went on, “I can bring a man to the greatest of ecstasy and the greatest of torment. I reserve the former for those I care about and the latter for those that oppose me. Moving forward, you would all be wise to remember this.”

“Trust me, Frost...I don’t think any of us are going to forget,” said Warpath.

Emma grinned triumphantly as she stood near Logan’s bed. As the six X-men lingered in her daze, she ended her psionic hold on them. The psionic figures all disappeared. The shackles, the gags, and restraints disappeared as well. Once everything had faded, the men found themselves lying on ordinary beds. Some noticed a rather large pool of semen on the bed, which they thought they had released into Emma. But they had only released it into her psionic figures so it was nothing but a stain on the sheets and a reminder of Emma’s power. It was a power they now had a new respect for, despite Emma’s deviant means of exercising it.

Yet Emma Frost was still not done exercising her authority. These six men would need time to rest, as would the women and the New Mutants. She could also use a quick breather after having had so many orgasms during this lesson. However, such rest would have to be short lived. She knew from the minute she hatched this plan that she would not be the only one looking to exercise her authority.

_‘Rest easy, boys. You’ve earned it. I think I’ve made my point with you. Just be glad you’re not among those who think they’re cunning enough to take advantage of my careful planning. Once the wine kicks in again, I’ll show them they’re sadly mistaken!’_

* * *

**Up next: Mystique sneaks into the temple to participate in the ritual while Emma is forced to adjust her plan accordingly**


	19. Lessons in Deceit

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 19: Lessons in Deceit**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple - Earlier**

Raven Darkholme didn’t know what to expect when she snuck aboard the transport with Namor, Monet, Jamie Madrox, and the Stepford Cuckoos. She was used to seeing all sorts of bizarre sights in her line of work, but even she was shocked when she learned of what the X-men and her kids had been up to. The notion that the X-men would take part in a full blown orgy/fertility ritual was both astonishing and somewhat distressing. Yet she couldn’t help but investigate further.

She watched Emma Frost greet Namor, Monet, Multiple, and the Cuckoos. She also watched them strip naked before entering the temple. In order to investigate, she slipped out of the transport and took the form of a naked Amara Aquilla. She knew all about Nova Roma from her previous encounters with the X-men and she knew that Amara was the princess. This allowed her to avoid any scrutiny from some of the guards she saw around the perimeter of the temple as she entered.

Once inside, she made sure to keep her mental shields up to prevent any of the telepaths from revealing her presence. It didn’t take long for her to uncover some of the lurid activities that the X-men had been up to. She also managed to get a peak of Monet’s little S&M lesson with the New Mutants and she caught a glimpse of Multiple’s creative means of occupying some of the women. It was pretty decadent, even by her lofty standards. But once the shock wore off, she became both intrigued and somewhat aroused.

_‘I can’t believe it! The X-men actually have a taste for certain brand of extreme debauchery! I don’t know whether I should despise them or admire them! I already heard one of them mention Kurt and Rogue. I’m sure they’ve done their share of indulging. And here I was thinking that this was a good time to confront them about my latest betrayal.’_

Mystique eventually tore herself away from the lurid sights and sounds of the X-men engaging in an orgy. She needed a moment to collect herself so she ventured towards the eastern wing of the temple near some of the dormitories. She hugged her shoulders and leaned against the wall, allowing everything to sink in.

This disturbing revelation came at a difficult time for her. Not long ago, she had joined the X-men after having been an agent for Charles Xavier. Then recently, she betrayed the X-men once again during a clash with Sinister’s Marauders. It was yet another act that drew the scorn and ire of the X-men, her children, and everyone else involved. Yet there was a reason for her betrayal. She never took such actions lightly and while they probably wouldn’t believe her, she always did them with the best interests of her children in mind. She had hoped to explain to Rogue and Kurt why it was best for them. She never thought she would have to do so under these circumstances.

Now she had a dilemma. She could either stick around and try to confront her kids, hoping to work around the X-men’s orgy in the process. Or she could leave and wait for another opportunity. The most logical choice was to leave, but given her situation with the Marauders another opportunity may not come along. It also didn’t help that she hadn’t had sex in a while. Being a shape shifter, she had her share of decadent appetites and not all of them involved conflict. Sex was often a less destructive way to get her thrills and not being able to enjoy it left her more unbalanced than she cared to be. Now she was in a temple surrounded by sex and with the X-men no less. This made her decision to leave or stay all the more difficult.

Mystique did her best not to let her libido affect her judgment on this matter. She needed to choose quickly before temptation or the X-men’s telepaths caught up with her. The idea of her confronting Kurt and Rogue while they were running around naked and engaging in all sorts of sordid sex acts didn’t have much appeal. Yet ignoring it and hoping for another chance when she had blown so many was every bit as unappealing.

“Damn it all!” the shape shifter groaned, “What the hell is a mother to do in a situation as fucked up as this?”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Mystique closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall while contemplating her next move. She was so caught up in deciding her next move that she didn’t hear the footsteps of an approaching figure.

“Hey Amara! I thought I heard your voice,” said Bobby Drake as he ran towards her.

“Bobby! What the hell are you...” Mystique began in an overly hostile.

It was exceedingly rare for the shape shifter to be caught off-guard. She couldn’t afford it in her line of work. She barely managed to stop herself from going into full-attack mode as Bobby approached her, fully naked and looking rather urgent.

“I mean...sorry, I’m just a little on edge,” she said, matching Amara’s appearance and demeanor.

“No need to apologize. Hell, I wouldn’t blame you if you threw a lava blast at a guy who snuck up on you,” he said with a casual grin, “After that message Emma sent out, I think we’re well within our right to be on edge.”

“Emma’s message...right,” said Mystique, trying to sound concerned.

“I know. It’s weird and a little intriguing, I admit,” he laughed, “She goes through that whole submissive role and now she’s getting back at us. I know we should have seen it coming, but knowing her she’s bound to do something overly kinky.”

“Yeah...no kidding,” she said, remembering some of the scenes she walked in on earlier.

“And in a ritual like this, that has me more worried than aroused. You don’t think she would go too far, do you? I mean, she went to all this trouble to earn our forgiveness. She wouldn’t risk it all this soon, would she?”

He sounded serious while trying not to sound too worried. It was one of the defining traits of Bobby Drake that Mystique had come to know well during her brief time with the team. He took situations seriously, but had a tendency to be somewhat immature about it. Yet somehow he found a way to make that immaturity so appealing. That was part of why Mystique was drawn to him and why he was the last person she cared to confront at this point.

She tried to maintain her poise, which wasn’t easy when looking at a naked man that she had recently slept with. It hadn’t been lost on her that Bobby Drake was the last man she had been intimate with during her time in the X-men. It was an unexpected twist to her little endeavor, but one she enjoyed more than she cared to admit. She had her share of lovers over the years. They included Destiny, Azazel, Sabretooth, Wolverine, and Forge. Iceman was her most recent sexual conquest and while every lover had left their mark, his was unique. He wasn’t overly tough, violent, or skilled. He was a man who tried to maintain some sense of innocence in a world that seemed intent on destroying it every step of the way. After her betrayal, she never expected to see him again outside of a fight. But being in his presence affected her more than she expected.

Bobby, in his ignorance, seemed concerned by her silence. He allowed himself to worry more as he offered her a reassuring gesture, which in her naked form only made the situation worse.

“Whoa, I’m sorry if I sounded overly paranoid or something. Believe me, that’s not my style,” he said while managing another smile, “I’m sure Emma won’t go too crazy on us. If she did, our brains would be melting by now.”

“Um...thanks,” said Mystique in Amara’s voice, trying to smile back.

“Wow, that just made it worse, didn’t it?” he said, now rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “That wine you gave us makes it tough to think before you speak.”

“As if that ever stopped you before,” she teased.

“Point taken,” Bobby replied, “But if it makes you feel better, maybe we should go track Emma and some of the others down. I passed by Rogue and Kurt in the sun room. They don’t seem interested in making a big deal of this. Since you’re the one that organized this ritual, maybe you have a plan or something. And if you do, I can definitely help.”

He seemed more than willing to ease her concerns, once again wielding that boyish charm. Mystique knew it wasn’t meant for her. It was meant for Amara. Yet she still found herself taken by the situation before her. As she looked at Bobby and contemplated what was going on here with her kids, her dilemma took on a different context. And while standing in his presence, she formulated a plan. It was a plan that was obscene even by her standards, but given the situation it seemed appropriate.

“Actually...there is something you can do to help me, Bobby,” said Mystique, using Amara’s voice to make as sincere a tone as possible.

“Name it,” he said proudly, “The Iceman is at your service!”

The shape shifter grinned through her elaborate ruse and threw her arms around Bobby and crashed her lips against his in an unexpected outburst of passion. Mystique didn’t try to be deceptive either. She may have been in Amara’s form, but she was doing this on her terms.

“Fuck me, Bobby Drake,” she said in a deep, authoritative tone after momentarily breaking the kiss.

“Um...not to make light of a hot horny princess, but how does that solve the Emma issue?” said Bobby with an awkward grin.

“Don’t question it,” she said sternly, “Just get in bed with me and fuck me!”

She spoke in a town that sounded very unlike a princess or Amara for that matter. Even under the influence of the wine, Bobby was taken aback. Mystique made sure he didn’t overthink the situation by shoving her tongue into his mouth and clutching his arms in a way that the real Amara probably couldn’t match. Such aggressive kissing may have surprised Bobby, but it didn’t take long for him to return the gesture.

Showing more aggression, Mystique practically shoved Bobby through an open door into one of the dormitories and led him to the bed. Along the way she eagerly groped his naked flesh, raking her nails down his back and pressing her breasts against his chest. She was so aggressive in her gestures that Bobby could only hold onto her shoulders as she led him onto the queen-sized. Once on the bed, Mystique grabbed him by his shoulders and pinned him on his back. Now hovering over him in a domineering manner, she looked him in the eye while she caught her breath. In his eyes he saw the same look he had when they first had sex. Something about that look made her want to feel it again and she was going to seize it.

“Amara...I would ask what’s gotten into you, but I’m pretty sure the answer wouldn’t change where this is going,” he said, sounding as aroused as he was surprised.

“Good, then I won’t have to explain myself before I do this,” said the shape shifter.

With little teasing or tempting, Mystique slithered her way down his body and firmly grasped his dick. Her aggressive kissing and lustful gestures only managed to get him partially aroused. She needed him fully aroused if she was to get what she wanted from him. While gripping the base of his dick, she gave him a blowjob that was every bit as aggressive as her earlier kissing. She didn’t bother with subtlety or style. She just took his length into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, helping his manhood grow to its maximum size and hardness. As she sucked him, she used her other hand to fondle the folds of her vagina to help build her arousal as well. She had already been struck by plenty of sexual imagery so it didn’t take much to get her pussy sufficiently moist.

This rather forceful approach to seduction and oral sex continued to surprise Bobby, but he enjoyed it too much to question it. Amara never struck him as the kind of girl who was into aggressive sex. Having already had sex with her during the initial ritual, he thought he knew her sexual proclivities pretty well. It turned out she an aggressive side. Given her undeniable beauty as a Brazilian blonde and her fiery personality so to speak, it made some sense. So he decided to enjoy it.

“Ohhh Amara! That’s...pretty rough. But I like it!” said Bobby as he watched her head rapidly bob along his dick.

He was still too immature to admit he liked it rough. That was fine with Mystique. She remembered how he was the last time they had sex. His face may tense with discomfort, but she could tell he enjoyed it. She didn’t let him enjoy it too much though. As soon as he was fully erect, she got back on top of him where she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Now laying under her in complete submission, she lined his dick up with her wet entrance and plunged down onto him. Upon feeling his hard length fill her pussy, she let out an almost desperate grunt. It had been a while since she felt this and it was every bit as good as she remembered.

“Yes! This is what I need!” she exclaimed.

“Hnn...damn, princess! You’re hotter than I remember!” said Bobby as he absorbed the tight heat around his dick.

“Don’t say anything! Just let me do this!”

Bobby fell silent as Mystique began riding him. She maintained her aggressive approach, holding onto his wrists as she vigorously rocked her hips back and forth. With every motion, his dick slithered within the tight folds of her pussy. Her naked skin glided against his upper body, creating a heated friction that further immersed herself in his flesh. The pace of their sex wasn’t as fast as it was forceful. Every time she plunged back onto Bobby’s dick, she did it with extra force to really drive him deep into her depths.

As she rode him, Bobby never diverted his gaze from her. Her eyes never diverted either. She maintained a determined, gritty expression. It was very different from the look he saw on her face when they first had sex during the initial ceremony. Something about it seemed familiar, yet he didn’t allow himself to think about it. She said she needed this and he wasn’t going to deny her.

The young X-man remained pinned and prone as Mystique fucked him. Despite the force of her movements, she wasn’t in a hurry to climax. She preferred to savor her sex in the same way she preferred to savor the vengeance exacted on an enemy. She did this by steadying her hips at times and lightly bouncing them up and down his dick to keep the sensations going. At times she stopped with his manhood fully inside her, allowing her to take a moment to absorb the feeling. Bobby even went along with it, adjusting his legs so that his feet were planted firmly on the bed. This allowed him supplement her movements, allowing him to hit the deepest recesses of her vagina. It filled her with intense shots of pleasure that evoked deeper grunts and more intense feelings.

After savoring these feelings as much as she could, Mystique eventually found herself close to an orgasm. She finally released her grip on Bobby’s wrists and leaned back, grasping her own butt as she began bouncing up and down his cock more fervently. Bobby reached up and grabbed her bouncing breasts with both hands. As she rode him, he gave them a few hard squeezes. This sent her even closer, causing her inner muscles to contract harder. They were so hard that the extra tightness pushed Bobby towards his climax without expecting it. He had been trying to hold out longer, but that didn’t seem possible anymore.

“Oh...ohhh shit! So tight! You...you’re gonna make me cum!” Bobby exclaimed.

“Just...just a little bit longer!” she urged him, “I’m so close! So close! Need it...so bad!”

Bobby did what he could, closing his eyes and focusing hard on maintaining giving her enough time. She didn’t need much. She once again slowed the movement of her hips, focusing more on force rather than fervor. She rose up a few times before slamming her hips down against his pelvis, driving his dick hard into her depths. This finally got her the feeling she craved. As the orgasm washed over her, Mystique threw her head back and let out a cry of euphoria.

But as she climaxed, her body suddenly shifted back to her blue skinned form. And since she was so overwhlemed by the pleasure, she couldn’t do anything about it. While this sort of thing didn’t happen often, it did occur when she was overwhelmed by certain feelings, such as a really good orgasm. It caused her shape shifting to revert back to her base form. Yet because Bobby closed his eyes, he didn’t notice it at first. He barely even noticed the change in consistency for her skin and a slight shift in the size and shape of her breasts. While Mystique savored or orgasm, he kept moving his hips to push himself towards his climax. When he finally felt it, he opened his eyes where he was greeted with a shocking sight and along with a blissful surge of sensation.

“Ohhhhh-whoa! Mystique?!” he exclaimed.

Seeing a naked Mystique instead of a naked Amara on top of him was very jarring. However, it wasn’t jarring enough to stop his climax. His face contorted awkwardly as he released a load of fluid into her depths, feeling various waves of pleasure in the process. By now Mystique had recovered from her orgasm and realized what had happened. So with Bobby still spraying his seeds into her depths, he grabbed his wrists again and pinned him back on the bed.

A moment of ecstasy quickly turned into a moment of tension. Usually, when her cover was blown, Mystique’s first inclination was to get aggressive. But this was a very unusual situation with a very unusual set of circumstances. She was going to have to improvise in a way that would be difficult, even for a shape-shifter.

“It’s good to see you too, Robert. You’re as lively as I remember...in a more ways than one,” she said as she hovered over him in a predatory manner.

“I could use up right now and freeze you on the spot!” Bobby grunted, “And since my dick is still inside you, I’m pretty sure you won’t like it!”

“You’re not going to do that,” said Mystique firmly.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember agreeing to this kind of role playing!”

“As if you didn’t enjoy it,” she said with a coy grin.

“You’ve made me regret enjoying everything I ever did with you! And you just gave me another reason!”

“Then at least allow me to explain myself!”

“And why would I do that?” he scoffed.

“Because you know better than most that I could’ve done way worse to a former lover. If I really wanted to torment you, do you really think I would have had sex with you like this? Given the position I’m in, don’t you think I would have made it much less pleasant?”

Bobby was still inclined to ice up and freeze Mystique while she still had him pinned. His dick was still inside her, throbbing from the orgasmic aftermath. He hadn’t forgotten the previous intimate moments that he had shared with this woman. When she briefly joined the X-men, he thought those moments meant something. Then when she betrayed them in a clash with the Marauders, any possible meaning was forgotten. He never contemplated that there might be a reason for her betrayal. Against his better judgment, he remained under her grasp as her gaze remained locked with his.

“I don’t care if you resent me. I don’t even care if our sexyal trysts have since lost meaning. Just know that my betrayal was never a personal vendetta. It was a necessity. When you’re dealing with Sinister, you don’t have the benefit of the doubt. You have to cross lines, hurt people, and be cruel even to those you care about. No one else on the X-men could have done it. That’s why I had to be the one to do it!”

“So then you showing up here is...” said Bobby, still sounding unconvinced.

“Walking in on an orgy was hardly part of my plan,” she retorted, “I was hoping to catch up with Kurt and Rogue privately. I was even hoping to catch up with you if there was time. But here I am, still hoping for a chance to reach them before it’s too late.”

“And you expect them to listen to you?”

“I never try to get my hopes up with those two,” said the shape shifter, “But for you...I’m hoping that our intimate history will give me at least some leeway. I came to trust you, Bobby Drake...both literally and figuratively. I know very few would ever dare trust me. But I need to be that man for me. Otherwise, my betrayal will be for nothing.”

Bobby studied Mystique’s penetrating gaze. This woman was deceptive by nature. Every promise she made seemed to get broken. She had been an enemy of the X-men for so long that he shouldn’t have hesitated to freeze her in a block of ice. But the memories of what they shared during her time with the team still resonated. From those memories, he was able to see through the deception. In her gaze he saw her do something that she didn’t usually do. She faltered.

Mystique was reluctant to release her grip on him. She didn’t expect him to understand. However, she knew Bobby Drake wasn’t going to make his decision on a whim. So after a few tense moments, she steadily rose up off of him. By now, his dick had softened and the intense feelings from their sex had passed. She remained on the defensive as she released her grip on him and moved back on the bed. Yet to her astonishment, he didn’t attack her.

“You’re as devious as you are deviant, Mystique. I would be crazy stupid if I trusted you enough to help you confront Kurt and Rogue, especially during a ritual like this,” said Bobby in a deep and serious tone.

“If you’re going to strike me, you’re only making it harder on yourself by waiting,” she said strongly.

“Lucky for you, I’m the champion of crazy stupid in the X-men. I have a bad habit of giving people the benefit of the doubt. I don’t see why I should break it now of all times.”

Mystique looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then he smiled coyly. It only added to her astonishment. This young man may have been the most naive member of the X-men. Yet for once she needed it and it couldn’t have come at a more fitting moment.

“What are you saying? Does this mean what I think it means?” she questioned.

“I’ll answer your question with another question...do you think you can maintain Amara’s form long enough to utilize some of her royal influence?”

“And why would I want to do that?” said Mystique, now with heightened curiosity.

“Because if you want them to believe you, you’re going to have to make them a peace offering of sorts. And given the nature of this ritual, I think I know what would resonate with them.”

Now Bobby was the one with the devious grin. The shape shifter couldn’t help but be pleasantly surprised. This young man with which she had shared some intense intimacy was actually going to help her. Were she not already witness to this ritual of sex and decadence, she never would have believed it. However, it seemed oddly fitting that this would be how she reached her kids.

“Very well, Robert,” said Mystique as she shifted back into Amara, “What’s the plan?”

“First, we’ll need to have a little chat with some of the guards and off-duty priestesses that Amara mentioned,” he told her, “We’ll also need to borrow some of that special wine. It should definitely help in giving Kurt and Rogue all the incentive they need!”

* * *

**Temple Sun Room - Present Time**

Things had become eerily quiet after Emma Frost’s announcement. Whatever plan she had hatched was most likely underway and was probably pretty decadent. However, not everyone got involved. For some reason, Emma didn’t lure some of her teammates into this plan of hers or send some of those guests she mentioned to confront them. It seemed somewhat suspicious, but in many ways Rogue and Kurt felt lucky. Being overlooked by Emma meant they had more time to conserve their strength for the rest of the ritual.

“Are we really gonna to just keep waiting like this?” wondered Rogue, who was doing a little nude sunbathing while eating a snack, “Ah’m starting to think we’re either ignoring some blatant warning signs or missing out on a hell of a show.”

“You sound both disappointed and relieved, mien sister,” said Kurt, who was finishing up a light meal as well.

“Can you fault a gal for being curious?” Rogue shrugged.

“Given Emma’s history, I vould be more vorried if you weren’t,” said Kurt jokingly, “But one zhing I’ve learned about Emma is zhe doesn’t make excuses and she never does anything halfway. Since she has gone out of her vay to earn our trust. I say ve should do zhe same.”

“Not that I’m an unforgiving mood after all this food and sex, but Ah still think it’s pretty odd,” Rogue retorted, “The others have conveniently disappeared or are otherwise occupied. And in our collective X-men experience, we all know that can be either really good or really bad.”

“So try and have faith in zhe good for once,” Kurt replied, “Zhat is vhy ve’re here in zhe first place, is not not? To remind ourselves zhat there is good in zhis world and zhat good should be enjoyed.”

Rogue shook his head and grinned. Sometimes Kurt was too forgiving, but he always found a way to justify it. She used to be the complete opposite, but a lot had changed over the years. In addition, being able to have so much sex after having not been able to touch for so long had clearly affected her. She had never been this content before. Perhaps her mood was clouding their judgment along with the wine. Yet so far they had not heard any cries for help or seen anything to indicate that Emma was doing something more devious than usual. That offered at least some assurance.

“Maybe Ah’m just used to things being too good to be true,” Rogue sighed, “Ah struggled with mah powers for so many years, yet here Ah am enjoying the hell out of all the touching Ah never got to do. And usually when any of the X-men have a chance to just relax and indulge, it ends up going horribly wrong at some point.”

“I zhink we’ll find out all zhe crazy details soon enough,” said Kurt, “But Ve haven’t gotten any distress calls from Amara, Jean, or Psylocke. So vhatever Emma has going on, I believe zhere is a good reason for why ve are not involved.”

“But still, you can’t tell me you ain’t the least bit curious as to what that reason may be,” Rogue retorted.

“I never said I vasn’t curious. But I’m sure we’ll learn zhose reasons vhen the time is right.”

Kurt was content to finish his snack while Rogue continued soaking up the tropical sun. He was quickly becoming less concerned about Emma’s plans and more concerned about why they weren’t involved. Emma may have been devious at times, but she always had a reason for her actions. Under these lurid circumstances, there were plenty of equally lurid possibilities.

As Kurt contemplated those possibilities, the door to the sun room opened and a very relaxed-looking Amara entered with Bobby by her side. They didn’t seem the least bit concerned about Emma’s announcement either and Amara had what looked to be another bottle of the ceremonial wine in hand.

“Ah, so we’re not the only ones Miss Frost seems to have overlooked after all. I was actually starting to worry,” she greeted with a casual smile.

“Heya Princess. Nice to see you in once piece as well,” greeted Rogue.

“Speak for yourself. You’re the one that sounds worried,” Bobby quipped with a wry grin.

“What can Ah say? Ah can only be so worried when Ah’m sunbathing naked while enjoying a light snack,” she retorted.

“Rogue’s capacity for worry aside, I am glad I found you two before Miss Frost. There’s something important we need to discuss,” said Amara in a more serious tone.

“Does it have to do vith Emma? Because I just finished convincing Rogue to give her zhe benefit of zhe doubt,” said Kurt.

“It actually has nothing to do with Emma’s ominous announcement, if you can believe that,” said Bobby, who looked unusually serious as well, “This issue is a bit more...personal. Well, personal for you two anyways.”

“Vhat do you mean?” asked Kurt with heightened curiosity, “Is something wrong?”

“Wrong enough that it may kill the sexy mood we’ve been enjoying all this time?” asked Rogue, who finally got up from her lounge chair.

“Not necessarily,” said Amara in a strangely ominous tone, “But before I tell you, it may be best if you get more comfortable. And in order to do this, I managed to bend some of the rules of this ritual.”

The Nova Roman princess turned to Bobby and nodded, who in turn opened the doors to the sun room again to allow a series of new figures to enter. There were six men and six women. They were each very attractive. The men were all tall, well-built, and well-hung. They appeared similar to the masked men of the Zodiac who had gangbanged Emma earlier, but their rugged complexion indicated they were from the royal guard. The women were nicely toned, voluptuous, and covered in a healthy bit of makeup. They were all completely naked and had that distinct dazed look in their eyes that indicated they had taken a healthy dose of the ceremonial wine. Having come to know this look well, Kurt and Rogue stood up and confronted Amara.

“Uh...what exactly is this, Amara?” asked Rogue in confusion.

“These six strapping young studs are members of the royal guard,” said Amara while playfully gesturing towards the men, “The Nova Roman elites often choose them to guard the temples during the fertility rituals and for their loyalty, they often get to participate. Their bulging muscle tone and large manhoods make them more than qualified.”

“You could probably say the same about the ladies,” grinned Bobby, who couldn’t help but admire their beauty, “Not only are they walking centerfolds, I’m told they have a certain skills that you won’t find in even the dirtiest magazines!”

“They’re not just skills, Bobby,” said Amara, rolling her eyes, “These women are actually the priestesses that usually lead ritual orgies. As you can see, they’re chosen for their beauty, their sexual talents, and their dedication to the gods.”

“Yes, zhey seem quite...dedicated,” said Kurt awkwardly as he noticed some of the women eying him strangely.

“It still doesn’t answer mah question,” said Rogue, trying hard not to admire the men, “What the hell is this?”

“Why...it’s a peace offering, of course,” said the Nova Roman princess in an uncharacteristically coy tone.

“A peace offering? For what?” asked Kurt.

“You two seem tense. Before I answer that, why don’t you take a moment to relax a bit?”

Amara signaled the six men and the six women, who couldn’t comply with her orders fast enough. The men struggled to keep their balance and had full blown erections while the women walked awkwardly and were all dripping with arousal. The men surrounded Rogue while the women surrounded Kurt, following the instructions they had been given earlier.

“Lay her out,” said one of the guards as he grabbed her by the hips, “She must be tempted first.”

“I’ll take her legs. You get her arms,” said another.

“Hey! What the hell are you...” began Rogue, ready to drain them all of their energy.

But before she could attack, one of the men grabbed her chin and crashed his lips against hers in a powerful kiss that effectively silenced her.

“Please...no questions,” said one of the other men, “We have been ordered to pleasure you. We cannot do that if you are difficult.”

Rogue’s apprehension soon melted away as the powerful men began groping her naked body. They demonstrated some of those skills Amara had mentioned, rubbing her breasts and fondling the hot flesh between her legs to stir her arousal. They weren’t rough or forceful. They seemed intent on pleasing her. With the wine still coursing through her system, Rogue couldn’t help but enjoy it. As they stirred her arousal, three of the men lifted her by her arms and legs and laid her down on the lounge chair she had been resting on earlier.

The women were just as effective with Kurt. They surrounded him and smothered him with their hands and lips with one of the women capturing his lips to silence any possible opposition. In their intoxicated state, they began pawing at his fuzzy body. They were as skilled as Bobby claimed, stirring in him the kind of reaction that made it difficult to resist. As they eagerly fondled his exotic form, they pulled him down to the floor so that he was in a sitting position near Rogue. They made sure they surrounded him on all sides, allowing them to fully smother him with their naked bodies.

“Mmf!” groaned Kurt as the priestess squeezed her breasts around his face.

“Ooh! His furry skin feels so good!” she purred.

“Such an exotic young man,” said another priestess who was feeling around his chest, “He looks like a creature from Hades, yet his flesh feels so warm and inviting!”

“And his tail...such an exquisite appendage,” said one of the priestesses, who was stroking it.

“That’s not the only part of him that is so exquisite,” grinned another, who was focused on his throbbing erection.

The women were not put off by his appearance in the slightest. If anything, they were aroused by it. They all eagerly pawed at his body, stroking his limbs with their hands while rubbing their breasts over his face and chest. It could have been the drugs or maybe Nova Roman priestesses were used to exotic sex. Whatever their reasons, their talented foreplay left Kurt at their lustful mercy and they seemed intent on exploiting it.

“Is...is zhis part of Emma’s plan?” said Kurt as he absorbed this onslaught of touching.

“If it is, Ah like it!” purred Rogue as she felt one of the men lightly finger her vagina.

“Oh it’s part of someone’s plan,” said Amara, “But not in the way you think.”

They both turned to Amara, whose eyes had since shifted into a familiar yellowish hue. Despite their wavy vision, they quickly surmised whose plan this was. They received full confirmation when Amara shifted into the familiar blue form of Mystique, who remained completely nude.

“Mother?!” gasped Kurt.

“Mama...you couldn’t shift yourself some clothes?” said Rogue with equal astonishment.

“Given all the decadent exploits you X-men have been up to, I would think seeing your mother naked is hardly the most shocking of sights,” she scoffed, showing little reservations about being nude in front of her children, “And if memory serves me right, this ritual prohibits clothing from its participants. I’m just following the rules.”

“Coming from you, it still sounds pretty ridiculous,” laughed Bobby.

“Shut up, Drake. You of all people know I’m willing to follow some rules and break others, depending on how much they work to my advantage!”

“Point taken,” he shrugged.

She almost sounded serious, but the devious grin on her face made it impossible to accept. It was equally impossible to lash out at her because the guards and priestesses kept a tight hold on them. By now the men were fondling Rogue’s pussy in a way that felt too good to stop and the women were stroking Kurt’s dick in a way that rendered him immobile. The additional influence of the wine ensured they were not in a position to attack their mother with their usual resolve. What made it all the more serious was that Bobby seemed to be helping her.

“So you’re one of zhose guests zhat Emma mentioned,” groaned Kurt as the women intensified their touching to keep him restrained.

“And Bobby...you helped her?!” exclaimed Rogue before being stifled by another kiss.

“It’s not for the reasons you think! I swear!” he said innocently, “This was all her idea and believe it or not, I trust those reasons and not just because we’ve had sex before!”

“Although I’m sure that influenced your decision,” said Mystique dryly, “But you’re wrong about one thing. I’m not part of this so-called plan you speak of. I know I’m not welcome with the X-men. But I never got a chance to explain myself and I’ve spent the past few days trying to confront you two. You can’t imagine my surprise when I found out you decided to take a vacation that involved indulging in drinking, eating, and lots and lots of sex. Were I not already a severely jaded woman, I might actually have a newfound respect for you X-men.”

“Ungh...respect indeed,” said Kurt as he was silenced by more breasts in his face.

“I won’t make excuses, nor would I expect you to accept them,” she went on, “Part of why I’m so jaded is because I’ve had to make so many painful decisions. But every decision I’ve made has always had your best interests in mind. That includes my decision to betray the X-men for the Marauders. Believe me when I say I never would have done so if I weren’t certain there was another way. But I had to do it. I had to betray the X-men so that I could earn Sinister’s trust.”

“Sinister?! He’s...alive?!” gasped Rogue, only to be silenced by another kiss from one of the guards.

“As if that bastard could ever stay dead,” she muttered, “What he’s planning...the X-men weren’t in a position to stop him. Someone had to cross a few lines and break a few hearts to be in that position. It’s only a matter of time before he makes his move. Before that happened, I wanted to let you know why I did what I did.”

Despite being surrounded and smothered by a sea of hands and naked flesh, Kurt and Rogue could detect an unmistakable sincerity in Mystique’s tone. It was a rare sentiment for a shape-shifter with a history of breaking their hearts. However, this woman was a significant part of their lives. They also knew that she never did anything without having a very good reason. Even if it meant hurting them, there was always a greater purpose. She may have been misguided, but her dedication to them was always apparent.

At this point, Kurt and Rogue stopped struggling against the guards and the priestesses. They settled into their through foreplay, allowing them to grope them more freely. While it was a strange sight to see her kids embrace such decadence, it certainly made the circumstances a bit more pleasant.

“I never expected this to be an easy conversation,” Mystique went on, “Lucky for me, I stumbled across Mr. Drake here and he offered a few creative suggestions.”

“I said a peace offering would help convince you of her sincerity. I figure for a ritual like this, a few romps with Nova Roma’s best studs would help get the point across,” said Bobby with a casual shrug.

“Hnn...you got a dirty mind, Iceman,” said Rogue, purring as two of the man gave her breasts a hard squeeze.

“It can’t be too dirty if it’s working,” he retorted, “We gave them all a double dose of the wine. They’re probably too drunk to notice they’re following the orders of a shape shifter.”

“So with that in mind, accept this little token from me to you,” said Mystique, “Even if it doesn’t earn me your trust, I want you to enjoy it. I’ve always found that basic pleasures go a long ways towards soothing complex emotions.”

Mystique had always had a twisted approach towards solving problems, but this was extreme on an entirely new level. However, compared to her past behavior, it was much more palpable. As she and Bobby watched on, the guards and priestesses continued groping their bodies. So much touching left them quite aroused. The men all had full erections while the women had streaks of fluid dripping down their inner thighs. Kurt and Rogue soon shared their arousal and began to embrace this gesture.

“Ohhh! They’re makin’ meh...so hot!” gasped Rogue.

“Mother...are you sure about zhis?” said Kurt, who managed to pull his face away from a priestesses breasts.

“I know it’s not typical for a mother to provide her children with sex, let alone watch them enjoy it. Then again, when have I ever been a typical mother?” she said coyly.

Mystique had made her point clear. Kurt and Rogue were done arguing it. At this point, there was no further need to rationalize why Mystique was doing this. It was happening regardless of their capacity to forgive her and they weren’t going to oppose it any further. With this in mind they began to eagerly embrace her gift. The men had been hungry to taste more of this woman’s naked flesh and the women were just as intent on feeling more of Kurt’s exotic body so they eagerly accommodated them.

It started when two guards, one on each side of Rogue, each grabbed one of her breasts and startled suckling her nipples. As they did this, two other guards on each side of her pulled her legs apart so two more could get between them and start licking around her pussy. They were very thorough, slithering their tongues around the outer folds of her labia while lightly trailing up her moist slit. Rogue let out more pleasured moans as her body shifted and contorted to this onslaught of stimulation, thus adding to her arousal.

The priestesses also coordinated around Kurt, keeping him in an upright sitting position so they could better surround them. Two were on each side of his hips, taking turns licking and sucking his cock. Two more were working on his tail in a similar manner, licking and stroking around the spaded tip. They even rubbed it against their pussies, which they found uniquely stimulating. The other two kept Kurt silenced by smothering him with kisses while repeatedly shoving their breasts in his face. Kurt began exploring the naked women with his hands and lips, allowing his fuzzy skin to rake across their womanly flesh. They each purred and moaned with him, enjoying the feeling while becoming more aroused.

“Ooh! Your fur feels so good on my breasts!” purred one of the women.

“Your tail feels even better on my clitoris!” said the woman fondling his tail.

“I take back what I said earlier! You’re not a creature from Hades! You’re a gift from Aphrodite herself!”

They were both really getting into it, becoming very aroused and hungry for more. It was a side to them that Mystique had never seen before. She didn’t doubt that her children had a decadent side, but she never expected it to be this strong. It was somewhat refreshing to see that they embraced this more deviant aspect of themselves. They clearly wanted it and as a mother seeking penance she was going to give it to them.

“I can tell how much you want it,” she said to them, “In the past I may have been sadistic enough to deny you, but not today...not after what I’ve done.”

Mystique shifted into Amara’s form again. The guards and priestesses barely noticed. They were too caught up in their foreplay and too intoxicated to question anything at this point.

“Go ahead and give them what they want,” Mystique told the guards in Amara’s voice, “Have coitus with them utilizing all your abilities.”

“It will be done, Princess Amara!” they all said in slurred tones.

The guards and the priestesses repositioned themselves around Kurt and Rogue once more. And in a coordinated effort, they began to gangbang the two dazed X-men.

It started off with one of the guards who had been eating Rogue out. After giving her one last lick, he positioned himself between her legs and eagerly thrusting his dick into her vagina. Rogue let out a sharp moan as her inner muscles stretched to accommodate the hard penetration. In addition, another guard stood up over her and thrust his dick between her breasts and began to tit fuck her. The two men beside her both pushed her breasts together to make for a tighter squeeze. As they both fucked her, the other guard that had been eating Rogue out held her legs apart while roughly fondling her clit. The last guard pulled her back a bit so that her head was hanging over the chair, allowing to shove his dick into her mouth where she instinctively began sucking him off. It made for rather chaotic yet still intoxicating rush of sensations or which she had no control over.

The priestesses around Kurt demonstrated equally effective coordination, adjusting him so that he was now leaning back on his arms. From here, one of the priestesses got on top of him in a squatting position and plunged down onto his dick. As soon as his length filled her tight folds, she began aggressively gyrating her hips in a very skilled manner that filled Kurt with a surge of hot sensations. As he absorbed these new feelings, another priestess silenced him by standing up and straddling him so that her pussy was right into his face. In his blissful daze his only inclination was to taste the moist folds, savoring the hot taste of feminine fluids. The two other priestesses continued pawing at his fuzzy chest, rubbing their hands and breasts over him while the priestesses who had be fondling his tail started rubbing the spaded tip around their inner thighs.

The collective coordination between the guards and priestesses both filled the sun room with moans of ecstasy and ensured that Kurt and Rogue didn’t dare question this bizarre gesture from their mother. They were as skilled as they were thorough, putting extra effort into their sex to help maximize Kurt and Rogue’s pleasure. The guards fucked and fondled Rogue hard while the priestesses vigorously used Kurt’s exotic form to established a heated sexual rhythm. All the while Mystique and Bobby kept watching, admiring the sight of them accepting this odd yet intoxicating peace gesture.

“Ooh this man! This creature! He feels so good!” cried the priestess riding his dick.

“This woman...so hot! Her womanhood is truly divine!” moaned the guard that was having sex with Rogue.

“Don’t you dare hold back!” ordered Mystique, still in Amara’s form, “Give them pleasure worthy of the gods!”

Her order resonated strongly with the guards and priestesses. Fueled by lust and intoxication, they stepped up their efforts with Kurt and Rogue. By the order of the princess, their pleasure was a priority. So utilizing their skills and stamina, they fucked Kurt and Rogue towards the first of many orgasms.

Kurt was the first to experience it. The priestess riding him, now on the balls of her feet bouncing up and down his length, skillfully contracted her vaginal muscles to make for a tighter feeling around his penis. This along with two other priestesses pawing his chest and another one lightly nibbling on his ear was too much for him to handle. Under this intense onslaught of feeling, Kurt closed his eyes and threw his head back.

“Mein Gott! I...I’m cumming!” he exclaimed.

“Yes! Fill me with your seed!” the priestess riding him exclaimed.

The women paused for a moment so Kurt could enjoy this feeling. His manhood throbbed as he released a thick stream of fluid into the priestess’s vagina. She affectionately purred at the hot feeling, even though she didn’t climax. His arms nearly buckled under the overwhelming waves of pleasure that followed. The priestess that had been nibbling on his ear caught him and held him up in her naked embrace. Yet even as he was immersed in this feeling, the priestess that had been riding him rose up off his dick and tenderly grasped his still sensitive member in her hands. The other two priestesses that had been groping his chest joined in.

“Ooh I want to taste it next!” said one of the priestesses.

“Be careful, my sisters,” said another, “Taste what you can. But be sure he is ready for more as we have yet to to grant him all the pleasure he deserves!”

“You do that while we continue to enjoy this tail of his!” said one of the priestesses that had been rubbing the spaded tip around her vagina, “It’s already making me cum!”

“Then don’t hog it! Let me try it!” said the priestess that had been riding Kurt.

Three priestesses were now licking and sucking his still throbbing cock while the rest fought for control over his tail. Kurt continued moaning in contentment, amazed by the skill of these women as they worked to rouse his member for another round. He also flexed his tail along with the sensations. This slithering action actually brought one of the priestesses to orgasm. She practically squeezed it as she let out a euphoric moan. And before the sensation could fully pass, the priestess that had been riding Kurt grabbed the tip of the tail and used it to stimulate her pussy to her own orgasm.

While Kurt was enjoying his first climax, the guards helped Rogue get hers. One guard kept skillfully working his dick within her pussy while holding her legs apart. Another carefully stimulated her swollen clit, helping to get her closer. Her blissful moans were largely silenced by the guard who was face fucking her, shoving his erect manhood in and out of her mouth. He pulled out a few times to give her a moment to breathe. It allowed her to gather her breath in anticipation for the ecstasy.

“Ohhh! Oh Ah’m close! Ah’m gonna...mmf!” she exclaimed before the guard shoved his dick back into her mouth.

“Yes, my lady! Enjoy it! Savor it!” grunted the guard.

“I feel her getting tighter!” exclaimed the guard fucking her, “By the gods, it’s so hot!”

The guards slowed down, steadying their motions as Rogue arched her lower back and let out a muffled cry of delight. They could feel her naked flesh contorting to the pulsing sensations of her sexual release. Her eyes alone hinted at the overwhelming pleasure she was experiencing. It was truly divine and her equally divine figure allowed them to experience some of it as well.

The extra throbbing of her inner muscles allowed the guard that had been fucking her to get his climax shortly after hers had passed. He held onto her legs and let out a deep grunt as he released his load into her tight womanly depths. The feeling of his fluid lining her insides only made Rogue want more. She found herself sucking harder on the guard who she had been giving oral sex. This got him to climax as well. He grabbed her by her hair and grunted as he released his load. Most of it ended up in the back of her throat, but some of it spilled out onto her face. She had been gasping so hard that she was short of breath. But just as she had gathered herself, the guard that had been tit fucking her climaxed. He squeezed her breasts together and moaned as he shot a thick stream of fluid that covered her face and chest. It made for quite a sight. Rogue looked overwhelmed by all this sex and sensation. The guards gave her a moment to gather herself, but never lost focus. They still had every intention of pleasuring her in all the ways she deserved.

“Dang...that was...Ah’m gonna need a minute,” said Rogue breathlessly.

“Try and relax, my dear,” said one of the guards as he helped wipe some of the cum from her face, “Our job is to please you. Not overwhelm you.”

“We’ve still much pleasure to give so brace yourself!” said another, “The gods have blessed you with beauty and resilience. And we intend to help you enjoy that blessing to its fullest!

The guards and the priestesses continued their lustful onslaught. They slowed things down a bit so that Rogue and Kurt could keep up and continue to enjoy themselves. The intoxicating feelings and sensations were so strong that it was hard to remain apprehensive about Mystique. She was going to great lengths to make up for betrayal and this novel gesture of hers was certainly helping her case.

As Kurt and Rogue continued to enjoy themselves, Mystique watched on every step of the way. Seeing her son and adopted daughter enjoy themselves like this was quite a spectacle. She had no idea her children had such a strong sexual appetite. It had been a long time since she had seen her children enjoy themselves so much, especially from something she had planned for them. It was hard to tell if this was earning their trust, but it was still refreshing to see that she could make her kids happy on some levels.

“You sure this isn’t awkward for you? Watching your son and daughter get gangbanged?” asked Bobby, who had been enjoying the show as well.

“Why would it be awkward? Shouldn’t a mother want her kids to be happy?” she shrugged.

“I only ask because unless the wine is really getting to me, you’re getting aroused by this.”

“Speak for yourself,” she quipped, glancing down at the bulging erection that had formed from watching this lurid display.

“I have an excuse. I’m a healthy young man with aphrodisiacs coursing through his system. You’re their mother/adopted mother. So why are you licking your lips like you’re about to join in?”

Bobby glanced over at the shape shifter, noting how she was rubbing her thighs together and lightly fondling her breasts. There was an unmistakable wetness building between her inner thighs, indicating that she was actually getting aroused by watching her kids get gangbanged.

“You almost sound shocked,” Mystique scoffed coyly.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be, but isn’t it typical for parents to be sickened by the idea of their kids having sex?” said Bobby.

“Well I’m not a typical parent or a typical woman for that matter. When you’ve lived a life as a shape shifter, certain natural instincts are rendered meaningless.”

“So then what instincts do apply?”

“Whichever ones I damn well please!” she replied with a devious grin.

Bobby could tell what she was thinking, but it took him a moment to actually believe she would go through with it. However, she made it clear that she was going to do it. She was going to participate in the gangbang of her kids.

At this point, the guards had adjusted Rogue so that she was in a more comfortable position. The guards had lifted her up off the lounge chair briefly so that one of them could get under her. Once she laid back on top of him, another guards got behind her and positioned himself over her hips. Then with careful coordination, the guard under her inserted his dick into her vagina while the guard over her slid his dick into her ass. Rogue tensed a bit at first under the feeling of double penetration, but the two guards were skilled in how they steadily rocked her body along their manhoods. As more pleasure surged through her, another guards got in front of her so she could give him a blowjob. She had been enjoying this position and so had the guards. As her body rocked back and forth, the dicks of the two guards slithering inside her pussy and ass, she managed to suck the guard off to the point where he climaxed again. But as soon as he finished spraying his fluid on her face, Mystique shoved the dazed guard out of the way and stood before her adopted daughter.

“Hnn...mama?” she said in a daze.

“Oh come now, Rogue. You didn’t think I would let them do all the work, did you?” Mystique said with a playful grin.

Flexing her parental authority, Mystique rubbed her breasts into Rogue’s face. She then eagerly shoved one of her nipples into her mouth. Rogue instinctively sucked on them, which the shape shifter found quite stimulating. She let out hungry grunts of approval as hot sensations coursed through her. It strange yet oddly appropriate way for a mother to derive pleasure.

Rogue was just as stunned as Bobby at the idea of her mother participating in these lurid sex acts, but in her daze she went with it. While she was enjoying the unique sensations, Mystique turned back towards Bobby who had since given up trying to make sense of it.

“Robert, while I’m tending to my daughter, be a gentlemen and make sure the women continue to accommodate my son,” she told him.

“Uh...how am I supposed to do that?” he asked awkwardly.

“You’re a healthy young man with aphrodisiacs coursing through his system. I trust you’ll figure something out.”

Bobby didn’t need any additional incentive. He wasn’t planning on helping Mystique more than he already had, but she just had to go the extra distance. And since he had gotten so aroused from watching, he might as well enjoy it.

He made his way over to where the priestesses had been going at it with Kurt. After his first climax, three priestesses licked and sucked his manhood in a coordinated effort that got him erect again in short order. Once he was ready, another priestess squatted over his waist while facing away from him and lowered herself onto his dick. She was now eagerly bouncing her hips up and down, her pussy sliding along his rigid length. Kurt continued leaning back against one of the other priestesses, who affectionately kissed his furry face as he let out moans of contentment. However, his tail continued getting a lot of attention with three of the priestesses taking turns rubbing it around their inner thighs. It got all three of them to climax at least once by now, but Bobby sensed it had become a distraction.

“Excuse me ladies, but I think you’re giving a bit too much attention to his tail,” he told them.

“Oh, but it’s so incredible!” complained a priestess that had just climaxed with it.

“Fair enough, but you’re supposed to be pleasing this guy. Not fooling around with his tail,” Bobby pointed out, “There are other parts of his body that need attention, you know?”

He may not have been princess Amara, but he did have a point. They had been tasked with pleasuring this man and not themselves. Despite their intoxicated state, they heeded his advice and refocused their efforts.

“You’re right,” a priestess sighed, “We still have a duty to perform!”

“Ooh, if only we could better share in the pleasure!” complained another.

“I think I might be able to help with that,” said Bobby mischievously.

The priestesses re-positioned themselves around Kurt while Bobby did the same. One of them rose up to her feet and stood over Kurt so that her pussy was right over his face. Still lost in his lustful daze, Kurt eagerly tasted it and savored the hot fluids that his tail had helped secret. The two other priestesses got beside him, grabbed one of his hands, and directed it towards their breasts. Kurt eagerly started feeling around their naked flesh, enjoying the warm touch of their soft orbs. The priestesses each enjoyed his touch, but Bobby could tell they wanted more.

After determining the priestess on Kurt’s right was the most aroused, he positioned himself behind her and began having sex with her. The priestess was startled at first, but didn’t seem to mind and began rocking her body along with his while maintaining her focus on Kurt.

“Ooh yes! Praise Aphrodite! Praise the gods!” the priestess exclaimed.

“Mmm...praising feels so good!” grinned Bobby as he fucked the attractive woman with more vigor.

The decadent sounds of sex and ecstasy became more chaotic as Mystique’s peace offering to Kurt and Rogue devolved into a sweaty heap of debauchery. The guards continued to fuck Rogue, too intoxicated to care that Mystique was no longer in Amara’s form. The priestesses continued to fuck Kurt, pampering him with their various sexual talents. Bobby and Mystique found ways to enjoy themselves along the way, but the focused remained on Kurt and Rogue.

The two guards that were double penetrating Rogue kept rocking her body until she had another orgasm. As she climaxed, she roughly bit down on Mystique’s nipple, which caused her to climax as well. They exchanged dazed glances as they shared in the feeling, but Mystique made sure the feeling continued. She mimicked Amara’s voice again and ordered the guards to continue. The two guards kept going, thrusting into her pussy and ass until they each climaxed. After they finished, they pulled out and adjusted Rogue so that she was on her side. With fluids still dripping from both her holes, another guard came in and re-entered her while grasping onto her thigh.

As he began fucking her again, Mystique used Amara’s voice to order another guard to fuck her from behind as well. Soon, both their naked bodies were rocking to the intense rhythm. As they indulged in this feeling, they fondled each others’ breasts. If there was any awkwardness between Rogue and her adopted mother, it was overshadowed by the pleasure.

While Mystique shared this feeling with her daughter, Bobby made sure each priestess got a chance to fuck Kurt. The priestess that had been riding him in a reverse cowgirl position kept at it until she had an orgasm. As she climaxed, the other priestesses allowed Kurt to reach around and squeeze her breasts. Then another priestess took her spot and fucked him in the same position until he climaxed again. Shortly after, Bobby climaxed with the priestess he had been fucking.

After a brief moment of enjoying the feeling, he ordered one of the priestesses to tit-fuck Kurt until he was hard again while two of the other priestesses to lay down on so that one was on her back and the other was on top of her. Once Kurt was hard again, the priestess released her grip on him so that he could position herself behind the two women. Following his lustful whims, he proceeded to fuck the two women women while Bobby had two of the other priestesses tit-fuck him.

“Yes! You...you see, my children?” panted Mystique as the guard fucking her climaxed inside her pussy, “This is how far I’m willing to go for you! This is what I can offer you if only you give me a chance!”

Rogue and Kurt were still dazed from so many intense sensations, but their mother’s words still resonated. For once, she had gone out of her way to gain their trust and it was actually an enjoyable experience. As they shared in this indulgence, the sting of her betrayal became less and less painful.

The guards and priestesses continued to have their way with Kurt and Rogue in a variety of positions. They slowed down the pace of their sex, allowing them to better enjoy the feeling. The priestesses alternated between allowing Kurt to get on top of them and fuck them in a missionary style position and getting on top of him and riding him to another climax. For Rogue, the guards followed kept following Mystique’s orders. They allowed Rogue to remain on her side or on her knees while the guards took turns fucking her from behind. They alternated between doing her pussy and ass, leading her to a number of orgasms.

Mystique and Bobby kept sharing in the excess lust, but made sure the guards and priestesses saved most of their energy for Kurt and Rogue. Bobby got to take a priestess who had used Kurt’s tail to get herself around again, laying her down and having sex with her until they both climaxed. Mystique pinned a guard to the floor at one point and rode him to another climax of her own while she and Rogue continued fondling each other. They kept pinching each others’ nipples, which they each found stimulating and helped bring them to more orgasms.

Eventually, each guard and each priestess had their turn with Kurt and Rogue. Every guard had climaxed at least once with Rogue while every priestess had climaxed at least once with Kurt. Along the way, they adjusted positions. Rogue remained on her back for the most part while the priestesses made sure they did most of the body movements with Kurt. When a guard or priestess was recovering or waiting, Mystique and Bobby pulled them aside to have sex with them. After so many orgasms and so much exertion, they were left pretty exhausted. Some of the guards and priestesses eventually slipped to the wayside to rest. Some even passed out. However, Mystique was intent on making sure that this experience was maximized for her kids.

Long after they lost track of time, the last guard was finishing up with Rogue while the last priestess was working Kurt up to one last climax. The guard had Rogue on her back again, her legs hitched over his shoulders as he desperately thrust his hips and drove his cock into her womanhood. The priestess had Kurt pinned on his back while steadily gyrating her hips, her body now dripping with sweat as she worked her pussy along his length. The priestess was able to maintain a steady pace while holding Kurt’s hands over her breasts. But the guard couldn’t keep going with Rogue.

“So hot...can’t hold back...much longer!” grunted the exhausted guard.

“You must! I demand you give her one more orgasm!” Mystique ordered in Amara’s voice.

“My princess...I don’t think I can-ungh!”

It was no use. The guard roughly squeezed Rogue’s ankles as he bent over slightly and had one final climax inside her. He was so tired at this point that his body went limp. Rogue struggled to hold him up at first, who was pretty exhausted herself at this point. But Mystique wouldn’t have it. She had been massaging Rogue’s breasts while pleasing herself on the side. Now she needed to take a more active role.

“Figures...a mother’s work is never done,” she sighed.

“Hnn...mama, Ah think Ah’ve need a break too,” said a breathless Rogue.

“Oh come now, what’s one more orgasm between family?” quipped the shape shifter.

Mystique pushed the guard off Rogue and shoved him towards the corner where the other exhausted guards and priests were lying in an exhausted naked heap. She then got on top of Rogue so that their breasts were perfectly mashed together with her thigh between her legs, which was still dripping with a mix of sexual fluids. For a moment they just looked each other in the eye, as if to gather themselves for this moment.

“I want this for you, Rogue. Both you and Kurt...I want you to feel good for once about something I do for you,” Mystique told her.

“This feels like overcompensating,” said Rogue with a humored grin.

“And why shouldn’t it be?”

As the two women prepared themselves, Mystique looked back towards Bobby. He had since run out of priestesses to fuck and he was just watching Kurt have his way with the last one. Yet he was still hungry for more, stroking his dick as he watched his friend have sex with this beautiful Nova Roman woman. It seemed like a waste to just have him watch.

“Robert, would you care to help me with this little family moment?” she asked him, “I think I need to overcompensate just a little bit more.”

“I’m not even going to ask if it’s too weird this time,” he said as he got up, “Kurt, this won’t kill the mood for you, will it?”

“Mmm...go ahead, mien friend,” said Kurt in a daze as he continued guiding the priestess along the length of his dick.

He seemed to immersed in the priestess to make a big deal about someone else having sex with his mother. He was now grasping onto her hips and thrusting upwards, rapidly driving his dick into her vagina in pursuit of one final peak. Leaving Kurt to finish, Bobby made his way over to Rogue and Mystique and positioned himself behind them.

“So...how can I help?” he asked playfully while playfully rubbing Mystique’s ass.

“Just pick a hole and fuck it!” said Mystique in an overly candid tone, “I’ll even make it interesting for you!”

Her mischievous grin never waned as she shifted into Rogue’s form, surprising both Rogue and Bobby. Whereas Bobby was surprised in a way that made him more aroused, Rogue was a bit more hesitant. Seeing herself and feeling her own body rub against her was a strange feeling, even by the extreme standards of this ritual.

“This has finally gotten too weird,” said Rogue with a half-grin.

“Really? After everything you just did, this is too much?” Mystique replied.

“Ah didn’t say it was weird in a bad way,” she quipped, “Ah know mah own body pretty dang well. So that should make this easier!”

Now it was Rogue’s turn to surprise Mystique as she hungrily kissed down her neck and nibbled along her earlobe, which she always enjoyed when she was with Remy. It definitely got a reaction out of Mystique, who eagerly went along with it by rubbing her breasts against hers more fervently. Once they got into it, Bobby joined them. He started by thrusting his dick into Rogue’s pussy while holding onto Mystique’s butt for leverage. As he guided his manhood within her hot folds, the two women continued grinding their naked bodies against one another. In the process, their swollen clits rubbed together as well. This added to the sensations and despite their growing fatigue, they maintained a strong rhythm in pursuit of one last orgasm.

Together, they all made one last desperate push. Given all the sex they had to this point, it took a bit more effort to reach their final peak. But whether it was the wine or the sheer impact of Mystique’s elaborate gesture, they were able to enjoy one last round of ecstasy.

Kurt got his first with the priestess. The women had already had multiple orgasms so she merely held onto his sides and hovered over him, holding on tightly while he pounded up into her folds. Kurt’s expression contorted with strain as he tightened his grip on her hips, delivering a series of rapid upwards thrusts before finally steadying his pelvis.

“I...I’m close!” he grunted breathlessly, “One more! Just a little bit...ohhhh!”

“Go on. Enjoy it!” said the priestess as she affectionately caressed his fuzzy face, “A man such as you deserves such gifts from the gods.”

The German mutant muttered a few slurred words in German as he felt one last surge of pleasure. At this point he didn’t have much fluid left to release, but the feeling was still intense. It left both him and the priestess breathless and in need of rest. The priestess rose up off him and helped him up onto one of the lounge chairs so that he could recover comfortable. Since she was pretty tired herself, she made her way back over to the other guards and priestesses where she could get some much needed rest as well.

While Kurt was catching his breath, Rogue reached her final peak as well. The combined stimulation of Mystique grinding her naked body against hers while Bobby worked his member in her vagina was overwhelming. As her body began to tense with the orgasmic sensations, Mystique reached down and roughly rubbed her finger over her clit to help draw it out.

“Mama! Ah-Ah’m cumming! Ooh Ah feel it!” Rogue cried out.

“Yes...that’s it, dear daughter. Let it all out!” said Mystique intently.

The shape shifter watched as her adopted daughter closed her eyes and moaned in euphoria. It was a unique yet amazing sight, seeing Rogue in so much pleasure. It was a far cry from all the times she hurt her. She found herself embracing her daughter closer to fully absorb the moment. It may have been a rather strange way for a mother to bond with her adopted daughter, but that didn’t make it any less meaningful or enjoyable.

“I think you’ve done your part, Mystique,” said Bobby, noting the way she embraced Rogue, “I think you’ve earned a little something extra as well!”

Still very much aroused, Bobby pulled out of Rogue and inserted his dick into Mystique’s ass. The fresh penetration caused her body to shift, but she remained focused on Rogue. Bobby sensed the shape shifter had been close to climaxing and in his experience with her, anal was the best way to get her to her peak quickly. Since he was pretty close as well, he leaned over a bit and rapidly worked his hips against her butt. It didn’t take long for Mystique to get her orgasm. Rogue even helped a bit, giving her breasts a nice squeeze along the way. As she climaxed, her inner muscles contracted hard and helped Bobby get his final climax as well. It brought a fitting end to this unorthodox peace offering.

A heavy silence fell over the sun room as everything they had just experienced sunk in. Only the heavy gasps echoed through the hot air, which was now thick with the musk of sweat and sex. Kurt and Rogue remained on the lounge chairs, still in a daze as they caught their breath. Bobby and Mystique rose up and stretched a bit, looking not quite as winded yet still every bit as content. They had shared a great many blissful sensations. Now they had to

“I uh...better help the guards and priestesses. As soon as the wine and the afterglow wears off, they’re going to figure out that you’re not Amara and they were tricked,” said Bobby, trying to sound pragmatic rather than awkward.

“You do that,” said Mystique casually, “I need to have a brief word with my kids while they’re still content.”

Bobby smiled and left the shape shifter to her family business as he went to work with the guards and priestesses. He quickly led them out of the sun room. They were still dazed from all the sex and intoxicated by the wine. They were still coherent enough to make their leave. Bobby led them out so they could get cleaned up, leaving Mystique alone with Kurt and Rogue.

She remained silent at first, waiting for the two of them to emerge from their sexual daze. They looked so satisfied and relaxed. However, they weren’t too dazed to forget their long history of betrayal and mistrust. Mystique didn’t plan on avoiding that, but given recent developments she was prepared to accept their judgment.

“I know you’re both enjoying yourselves and I have no intention of hindering that, but I need make one final point before I leave you to your orgy,” she told them.

“You’ve got a hell of a way of makin’ a point, Mama,” said Rogue with a content sigh, “For better or for worse, it ain’t something we forget.”

“Even if zhis is one of those rare ‘better’ moments,” added Kurt.

“I suppose I’m overdue to give you some fonder memories of our encounters. But I’m not foolish enough to think that all the decadent sex in the world will make you forget the mistakes I made. But don’t expect me to apologize for those mistakes either. I mean it when I say that everything I do is what I feel is in your best interests as your mother.”

“And vhat you just did for us is in our interests?” said Kurt in a humored tone.

“You may not understand it. You may not even care to understand it,” Mystique retorted, “But as bitter and misguided I may be, I still care for my children. As much as I’m sure you enjoyed yourself, I hope you’ll remember more than just the orgasms. This is what I’m willing to do for you. And that cuts both ways. As much as I’m willing to let you indulge in hedonistic pleasure, I’m also willing to betray you and the X-men if I feel it serves you in the long run.”

“So...you still want us to forgive you for what you did with the Marauders?” Rogue asked her.

“What I want is irrelevant. I just want you to understand why I do what I do. I know it doesn’t make me the best mother. But it doesn’t make me care for my family any less. That’s all I wanted to demonstrate with this little offering...for the most part.”

Kurt and Rogue exchanged glances before looking up at their estranged mother with their dazed eyes. It was always hard to tell if Mystique was being sincere. She was deceptive by nature. However, they were her kids. They could see in her the subtleties that she didn’t show to anyone else. Yet they never doubted one thing about her many questionable deeds. She truly believed that she was doing what was best for her kids. Even if she was misguided, she clearly loved them and that was not something they could discount.

“You make it very hard for us to trust you, mother,” said Kurt in a deeper tone, “No matter how far you go to prove yourself to us, I don’t know if ve can ever have as much faith in you as you want.”

“I’m not asking for faith, son,” Mystique replied, now hugging her shoulders somewhat.

“But you are asking for our understanding and zhat is something ve can give you,” he said with a smile, “You may make it hard for us at times, but you’ve done more zhan enough to convince us zhat you do care about us. And I’m not just talking about his latest gesture of yours.”

“Although it sure helps,” said Rogue in a humored tone, “Now you say you had to betray us. You can’t expect us to accept everything you claim at face value.”

“For me, I suppose that’s not possible,” Mystique sighed.

“But you can always expect us to give you a chance, mama. Ah think you’ve earned that,” Rogue went on, “So if that’s what you hoped to accomplish by sneaking in on us in the middle of an orgy...consider it a success!”

Mystique finally allowed herself to smile. The understanding gazes of her kids were almost as overwhelming as any sex act. She never thought she would have to go to such extreme lengths for her kids, but in the end she managed to get through to them. That made all the strain, lurid or otherwise, worth it.

Having accomplished what she hoped to accomplish, Mystique had no further reason for being here. As much as she enjoyed indulging in casual sex, she was pushing her luck by sticking around. She was still a traitor in the eyes of the X-men. She couldn’t afford to make her situation any more complicated than it already was.

“I appreciate that. Thank you for everything,” she told her kids, “I’ll certainly remember this experience fondly as well.”

“Ah’m sure you will,” snickered Rogue as she and Kurt settled in for some much needed rest.

“But as much as I would like to share some more family moments, I think it would best if I made my leave. I would rather not make too many more gestures like this, especially to the X-men. Please tell Bobby I said thanks and if possible, tell the rest of your friends about the Marauders.”

Mystique was prepared to shift into a bird and fly out the nearest window. She lingered a bit to offer Kurt and Rogue one last gesture before she left. But just as she was about to make her move, she felt a loud voice echo within her head.

_‘Leaving so soon, Mystique? Don’t tell me you’re going to ditch us before you enjoy this ritual with the rest of us!’_

Mystique’s eyes widened with shock and concern. She recognized that telepathic voice as belonging to Emma Frost. The psychic shields she had maintained since her arrival were abruptly shattered as if they had never been robust enough to begin with. She tried to reestablish her shields and make a break for it. But before she could even take a single step, everything around her went dark.

* * *

**Up next: Mystique confronts the rest of the X-men and must convince them to give her a chance as well**


	20. Understanding Deviance

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 20: Understanding Deviance**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Sauna**

“So what do you think Emma and the others are doing to her? You still think we ought to stay blissfully ignorant?” said Rogue in a distant voice as she tried to relax amidst the steamy surroundings.

“If you keep thinking about it, you’ll only defeat the purpose of us not taking part in it,” said a restless Kurt.

“That ain’t an answer.”

“Some questions aren’t worth answering, mein sister. I’ll only say zhat our friends know vhat she’s done and zhey know how ve feel about it. I trust zhat they vill deal vith our mother appropriately.”

Trust was always a sensitive issue when dealing with Mystique. Kurt seemed content to avoid thinking about her and how the rest of the X-men were dealing with her unexpected participation in this ritual. There were any number of ways to deal with someone who had betrayed the team, but in the midst of a ritual orgy the majority of those ways were not easy for them to contemplate. It was probably for that reason the others convinced the two of them to be somewhere else in the temple while they dealt with her.

Everything happened very quickly after Mystique’s bizarre peace offering for them. They were still recovering from being gangbanged by the temple’s staff of attractive guards and priestesses when Emma Frost detected Mystique’s presence. They later learned that Emma had just completed a rather elaborate lesson in sexual domination with the men when she launched her telepathic attack on Mystique. Apparently, she had sensed Mystique’s presence shortly before her guests started engaging in various activities with the rest of the team. She just chose not to make her move until after she was finished. Emma claimed she already knew that Mystique wasn’t going to cause trouble. They didn’t know how she knew and it was probably better to not ask for details.

After Mystique was knocked out, the team converged on the sun room. It was a bit tense at first, but Bobby offered an initial explanation. That explanation was met with plenty of skepticism since Mystique’s betrayal was still fresh in everyone’s mind. It was only after Emma, Jean, and Psylocke scanned her mind that Bobby’s story was confirmed. But others remained unconvinced. That’s what led Emma to formulate a way of dealing with her. Rogue and Kurt weren’t sure what that entailed because the others encouraged them to not be part of this plan.

It took some coaxing, but Amara eventually convinced them to relax from their gangbang in the sauna. This way they could get cleaned up in an environment where they wouldn’t have to dwell on what was happening to Mystique. She gave them some fresh towels to wrap their naked bodies in and some cleaning materials that they had since used. She gave some food and wine. It certainly helped them recover from the effects of the gangbang, but they didn’t stop them from dwelling on their mother. It wasn’t just about what the others were doing to her either. The circumstances surrounding her betrayal and her justification for it continued to confound them.

“Perhaps ve should change zhe subject, ja?” Kurt suggested.

“That or drink more wine, whichever comes first,” said Rogue as she opened a fresh bottle of Nova Roman wine.

“I’ll have an extra glass if you give zhis one other question some serious thought,” he went on, “If in zhe end our friends are convinced zhat Mystique vas telling the truth about zhe Marauders, vould you give her another chance?”

“Ah thought we were trying to change the subject here.”

“Ve are. You’re focused too much on all zhe twisted sex acts our mother may be involved in vith zhe others. I don’t zhink you’ve given much focus to her reason for showing up in zhe first place.”

“And here Ah was thinkin’ Mystique didn’t need a reason to be decadent,” muttered Mystique.

“Considering zhe decadence ve ourselves have been enjoying since ve got here, ve’re not in a position to make zhat judgment. And now you’re zhe one avoiding the question, Rogue. You can drink all zhe wine you want, but zhat won’t make it any less important.”

Sometimes Kurt could be an incredibly annoying adopted brother. He refused to avoid uncomfortable truths and or confront difficult questions. He always erred on the side of hope whereas Rogue took the opposite approach. Even though she left the Brotherhood of Mutants a long time ago, it wasn’t easy having that kind of hope. Whenever Mystique was involved, it was all the more difficult.

Unfortunately, Kurt wouldn’t stop looking at her with that pleading look in his eye. That was another trait of his that she found annoying. Whenever he gave her that look, it was impossible to turn away.

“You ain’t gonna let me drink this wine until Ah answer, aren’t you?” she said.

“I vas going to teleport in and steal it, but I vould rather it not be necessary,” he said with a half grin.

“Fahne...Ah’ll answer it. But then you gotta share an extra glass. Maybe with a little wine in your system, you won’t ask so many annoying questions.”

“Deal,” said Kurt with a humored grin.

He took the bottle of wine for good measure, ensuring Rogue couldn’t get ahead of herself. She adjusted her towel and poured some more water onto the special electric steamer, adding some extra steam to the area. The dense, humid air allowed her settle her thoughts.

“To be honest, Ah ain’t sure. But I genuinely want to give mah mama a chance,” she said distantly, “Ah know we’ve given her plenty over the years and she’s squandered every dang one of them. But she always has an excuse and even when those excuses are lousy, her intentions ain’t ever in question.”

“You say you’re not sure, but you sound like you already know,” Kurt pointed out.

“You either know me too dang well or all this sex has just loosened mah tongue, among other things,” Rogue sighed, “But if you really want a clear cut answer, here it is...yes. If Emma, Jean, Logan, and everyone else does whatever kinky shit they got planned for her and they all say it’s the real deal, then Ah’ll accept it. Happy now?”

“I vould be even happier if you could say it again vithout rolling your eyes,” he said with a half-grin.

“Don’t push it, little brother. Now give meh back the dang wine so we can get drunk.”

Kurt shook his head and laughed before giving her the bottle. He didn’t expect Rogue to be fond of the idea of giving Mystique another chance. But she was still their mother. They couldn’t completely cut her out of their lives and this latest revelation about her betrayal had the potential to change things for the better. Rogue may be more skeptical than him in this respect, but he felt it was a chance worth taking.

They would have plenty of time to deal with this issue once the ritual was over. For now, he was content to not dwell on their mother for the time being and share some wine with Rogue. He retrieved a couple of chalices while she pulled out the cork. Even though they already had the ceremonial wine in their system, it couldn’t hurt to be a little more intoxicated while these Mystique issues were being resolved.

“From here on out, Ah propose we ditch any and all serious issues,” said Rogue as she filled each glass, “The whole point of this vacation was to get away from that stuff since we deal with it so dang much.”

“Agreed,” said Kurt, “Even X-men need step back every once and a while and focus on less complicated issues.”

“Like who we’re gonna hump after we’ve recharged, so to speak?”

“Among other things,” he said with a humored grin.

They each tapped their glasses before eagerly gulping down the wine. Nova Roma, being so closely tied to Greco-Roman traditions, placed a heavy emphasis on wine and it showed. Every bottle they opened was remarkable in its own right. That made the excessive drinking part of this festival all the more enjoyable.

But as Rogue and Kurt finished their glass, they noticed a distinct aftertaste. Every bottle of wine in Nova Roma seemed unique in that respect, but something about this wine felt familiar.

“That’s pretty dang good,” said Rogue as she licked up the last drop from her glass, “Maybe Ah’m already a little drunk, but Ah could swear it has a certain kick to it.”

“You can’t be zhat drunk. I taste it too,” said Kurt as he scrutinized the glass.

“Ah can’t put mah finger on it, but Ah swear it tastes similar to the...”

Rogue stopped herself before completing her thought. It quickly dawned on her where she had tasted this wine before and the implications were almost as distressing as what was happening to Mystique right now.

“Kurt, where exactly did you get this wine?” asked Rogue in a somewhat anxious tone.

“I didn’t get it. One of zhe priestesses gave it to me along vith zhe food,” he replied, trying not to sound too anxious himself.

“And did she say where she got it from?”

“I’m not sure. She said zhat Emma Frost asked zhat ve be comfortable while zhey deal with Mystique. But other than zhat...”

“Wait...back up!” said Rogue as she made a rather disturbing connection, “You mean to tell meh that Emma Frost picked this wine?”

Kurt soon made the connection as well. He looked at his glass and then back at the bottle of wine. Then he turned to Rogue. It was at this moment when he started to feel a familiar feeling. It was the same feeling he and the rest of the X-men experienced at the beginning of the ceremony when they first drank the special wine that Amara had given them. That wine had been laced with powerful aphrodisiacs, much of which was still coursing through their system. Now he felt a fresh batch of these aphrodisiacs in his system once more and he could tell that Rogue was feeling it too.

Before either of them could contemplate what Emma may have done any further, a new heat emerged from within them and this time it had nothing to do with the sauna. The heat quickly spread, causing Rogue to rub her legs together as the folds of her womanhood became engorged once more. It also led Kurt’s penis to swell under his towel. In the presence of his adopted sister, it made for a rather awkward moment.

“You don’t think Emma vould...” began Kurt, his voice starting to get slurred.

“It’s Emma. She’s capable of all sorts of kinky shit. We’ve both seen it first hand,” said Rogue, now clinging to her towel as her body grew hotter.

“But vhy? Vhy would she purposefully give us zhe ceremonial wine like zhis?”

“The hell if Ah know! Maybe she thinks we won’t dwell on Mystique if we...”

Rogue’s words trailed off. She could no longer form coherent words and neither could Kurt. The aphrodesiacs in the wine must have been concentrated because they both felt the powerful effects of intoxication wash over them. It left them unable to focus or think straight while filling them with a fresh surge of insatiable lust. And with no one else nearby to vent such lusts, this left them with only one option.

No longer able to take the heat, Rogue removed her towel to reveal her naked body. Kurt did the same, his manhood now fully erect at his point. They had seen each other naked plenty of times at this point in the ritual, but they never looked at one another with lust. Even though they weren’t related by blood, they still saw each other as family and that helped dissuade such feelings. Now under the influence of this new lust, those feelings were impossible to ignore.

Kurt watched with bated breath as Rogue started desperately fondling herself. She cupped her breast with one hand and reached down between her legs with another, fondling her outer folds as they became moist with her feminine juices. Even though the steam, Kurt could smell the intoxicating musk of her womanly scent. It led him to stand up and lightly stroke his throbbing member. Watching her touch herself evoked in him a more aggressive lust. His every thought was now focused on taking this woman and satiating his burning sexual need. The fact that she was his adopted sister was becoming increasingly irrelevant in his mind.

“Kurt...Ah’m so hot! Ah can’t take it!” Rogue gasped desperately.

“Rogue, I...” he began in his slurred tone.

“Don’t...don’t say a damn thing!” she said strongly, “Let’s not make it more awkward than it already is...or as much as it’s gonna be.”

There was no need to articulate their predicament any further. They no longer had the capacity rationalize it, let alone debate it. They needed this. There was no way around it.

Dispensing any further thoughts of uncertainty, Kurt teleported over to Rogue and grabbed her by the thighs. He followed his aggressive lust, positioning himself so that he was standing between her legs while her butt rested right on the edge of the cushioned bench. Rogue leaned back against the wall, as if to brace herself for what was about to happen. Kurt briefly lingering, the tip of his erect penis now rubbing up against her outer folds. No words were spoken. They only exchanged a dazed glance.

Rogue looked up at Kurt with a pleading look in her eyes, as if to tell him that it was okay to do this. He seemed to get the message. Succumbing to this overwhelming lust, he moved his hips forward a slid his penis into her vagina. The hot sensations of her inner muscles being stretched soon followed. She had felt it many times before over the course of this ritual, but this was different. This was Kurt Wagner she was having sex with. And something about that gave this a very different feeling.

“Ohhh Kurt! You’re...you’re inside meh!” Rogue cried out.

“Your vagina...so tight!” Kurt grunted.

Basic sexual instincts soon took over. Kurt bent his knees slightly and began moving his hips, steadily slithering his rigid length within the hot fold of Rogue’s pussy. She leaned back against the wall as the movements intensified, her nails raking along the smooth marble in the process. She soon began lifting her hips slightly in conjunction with each movement. It added to the feeling while intensifying the hot sensations.

They each remained intently focused, now allowing their minds to overly dwell on the fact that they were having sex with each other. With coordinated motion of their naked bodies, they became more intoxicated. As Kurt rhythmically drove his dick into her pussy, he slithered his hands up her thighs and onto her breasts. He eagerly squeezed her bouncing breasts, pinching her erect nipples every time he thrust into her. Rogue let out sharp squeals of delight, her body arching and tensing with more fervor. Each sensation led her into a deeper daze as raw sensation coursed through her body.

There was no effort to hold back either. In this heated outburst of focused lust, it made no sense to draw it out. The combined rubbing of her breasts and the hard pounding of Kurt’s dick into her pussy quickly sent Rogue to the brink of orgasm. She hungrily hooked her legs around his waist and elevated her hips a bit more, allowing him to probe deep into her womanly depths. Kurt seemed to sense how close she was and started thrusting harder. When the feeling washed over her, she closed her eyes and threw her head back.

“Ooh fuck! Ah’m gonna...Ah’m gonna...ohhhh!” she exclaimed.

Rogue’s blissful cries filled the sauna. Her whole body tensed and her nails scratched along the marble as her inner muscles contorted in a powerful sexual release. Kurt sensed this, but kept moving his hips. He kept grunting heavily, shutting out the orgasmic moans that he knew belonged to his adopted sister. He had heard these cries earlier plenty of times, but the notion that he was evoking them was still overwhelming. For that reason, he maintained his lustful focus and kept fucking his adopted sister.

Now dazed by the hot sensations of orgasm, Rogue was fully intoxicated. She no longer had to focus to distract herself from what she was doing with her adopted brother. She just allowed herself to enjoy it, not caring for how strange this felt. Sensing Kurt was still not enjoying himself as well as he could have, she followed her own lusts in an effort to help them out.

She let Kurt pound into her a bit longer until she sensed he needed to catch his breath. When the rhythm of his hips finally slowed, she released her grip on him with her legs and pulled away from him. Before he could protest, she turned around and eagerly grabbed his cock with both hands. Without reservation, she hungrily devoured her erect length and started giving him a fervent blowjob.

“Hnn...Rogue!” was all Kurt could get out.

He didn’t protest or even attempt to stop her. Instead, he kept following his sexual instincts and lightly held onto her head. His breathing became more ragged as he watched Rogue’s head bob up and down his length. She was a little sloppy, indicating she was much more intoxicated than he was at this point. He didn’t bother scrutinizing it at this point. He just craved more sex.

Rogue sucked him off hard and fast, not paying much attention to the unique feeling of Kurt’s fuzzy flesh. It was incredibly exotic. She heard the other girls who had been with him talk about it so fondly. Now she understood why they were so enthusiastic about it. After working her lips and tongue over his length for a while, she used her large breasts to further squeeze his cock in a nice tit fuck. She did this for a while, listening to the blissful moans she evoked. But while looking up at Kurt’s dazed expression, she could tell he wanted more.

“Kurt...fuck mah ass,” she said intently.

Rogue didn’t wait for a response. She swiftly turned around so that she was now standing bent over the bench with her heart-shaped butt facing Kurt. He hesitated at first, but his desire for more sex was stronger. Rogue even shook her ass a bit as if to let him know it was okay. Needing no further convincing, he positioned himself behind her and guided his cock into her ass.

Their breathing became more ragged as Kurt entered his adopted sister again. Since Rogue had already experienced plenty of anal sex over the course of the ritual, there was little need for lubricant. Her rectal muscles easily stretched to accommodate Kurt’s dick. She still felt a stinging sensation as he eagerly pushed into her. Her face contorted and she gripped the bench hard, sensing Kurt was desperate to get his release at this point. With this in mind, she held on and let her body rock in accord with each thrust.

More grunts and moans filled the sauna as Kurt fucked Rogue’s ass. He was a big more fervent than before, the extra tightness of her inner muscles adding to the hot feeling. It became somewhat chaotic with Kurt just pounding away and Rogue just moving her body in conjunction with his. There was no effort to be elaborate with their sex. This was just a raw outburst of uncontrolled lust. The only way to bring it under control was to vent it.

It took a while for Kurt to sufficiently vent his lust. Eventually, he made a desperate push for his climax. Rogue didn’t attempt to have another one. She remained focused on allowing Kurt to have his. As his pelvis repeatedly smacked into her ass, she tensed her rectal muscles with more fervor.

“So...so tight! Almost...ready...to cum!” he seethed.

Kurt’s grunts deepened as his peak approached. He bent his knees a bit more and rocked her body harder as the sensations around his cock intensified. Rogue braced herself, holding onto the bench and lifting up her left light slightly to give him more leverage. After a few more hard thrusts, he dug his thick digits into her thighs and held on as he released his load of fluid into her depths.

They both kept their eyes closed for the duration of this feeling. Kurt and Rogue’s bodies were practically frozen in place with his dick buried deep inside her. Time seemed to freeze under the impact of these orgasmic sensations. Even though they had experienced many sexual peaks over the course of this ritual, this felt very different.

“Rogue I...” Kurt began, still unable to move.

“Don’t say it, Kurt. Just...don’t,” Rogue replied desperately.

As the burning lust subsided, they both opened their eyes and the impact of what they just did started to sink in. Kurt carefully withdrew from Rogue’s ass, trying not to make it too awkward. That was probably impossible at this point. With their bodies reeling in ways that went beyond the sex, they sat back down on the bench next to one another. Kurt rested his head back against the wall while Rogue allowed herself to slouch a bit. There was no use avoiding it at this point. They were adopted siblings, unrelated by blood yet they still thought of one another as family. And they just had sex with each other.

“Damn Emma and that dang wine!” said Rogue bitterly, “Bet she’s gonna get a hell of a kick outta this!”

“She could’ve done worse to us...much worse,” Kurt pointed out.

“That’s for sure,” she muttered, “And here Ah was thinkin’ she repented. Guess there’s only so much deviance that woman can give up.”

“Zhis is one instance where I von’t make excuses. I zhink Emma’s actions and our own says it all.”

“That ain’t saying much. First she knocks out Mystique. Now this? Ah mean if she wanted to keep us occupied, Ah’m sure a woman as smart as her could come up with something better.”

“And yet it worked, did it not?”

Rogue looked over towards Kurt with a raised eyebrow. He was reluctant to make eye-contact at first, but he eventually faced her. There was still some awkwardness, but it didn’t linger for long. The more it sank in, the less overwhelming it felt. It helped somewhat that they were already in the midst of a ritual orgy where they had indulged in plenty of sex acts. It also helped that they had endured far more distressing situations as adopted siblings. There was no reason for this to be too much. And in a strange way, it did exactly what they needed it to do. It distracted them from Mystique.

“Let’s not make zhis any weirder zhan it has to be, Rogue,” said Kurt in a more sincere tone, “I still see you as my sister, even though ve’re not related by blood.”

“Yeah, Ah guess this is one instance where not being blood relatives helps,” said Rogue with a light sigh.

“But vhat’s done is done. It’s over now. Zhis doesn’t have to change anything between us. I don’t vant it to.”

“It won’t,” she assured him, “It’ll take a lot more than drunken sex to come between us. Hell, we can count it as a little intimate bonding time.”

“Yes...very intimate,” said Kurt jokingly.

The two adopted siblings smiled at one another despite the awkwardness. They even shared a light embrace wherein they barely noticed that they were still naked. They would still have a few choice words with Emma Frost later on, but that didn’t change the fact that they shared something. Even if it was awkward, they weren’t going to forget it.

“That being said, Ah propose we never speak of this again...ever,” said Rogue.

“Agreed!” said Kurt.

“And for Emma...we’ll figure that out only after we learn what she’s done to Mystique.”

* * *

**Hades Chamber**

“Damn it all to hell...I was hoping to avoid this,” groaned a dazed Mystique as she emerged from her unconscious state.

“A very poor choice of words and a rather pathetic use of hope for that matter,” said a familiar snide voice.

Mystique muttered a string of curses as she opened her eyes and took in her new surroundings. She had been knocked out, abducted, and imprisoned enough times to know what to expect when a mission went wrong. But given the nature of this so-called ritual that the X-men were enjoying, those expectations were a lot more uncertain.

The first thing she noticed was the source of the snide voice. It was Emma Frost and she was standing a few feet in front of her wearing a much more revealing rendition of her White Queen costume, complete with crotchless panties and a halter top that didn’t cover her breasts. She was also holding a leather studded whip, which she looked intent on using. That’s when Mystique also noticed that her arms and legs had been restrained. Her writs were tightly tied above her head with special ropes and her legs were bound with similar ropes around her ankles. It wasn’t lost on her that she was still naked as well, which made Emma Frost’s intentions all too clear.

“Is this setup supposed to intimidate me?” said Mystique as she struggled with the restraints, “This isn’t the first time I’ve been tied up, you know?”

“Oh I have no doubt that you’ve been in far more compromising positions,” said Emma, “You never struck me as a woman of few reservations.”

“Then you know I’m perfectly capable of escaping this.”

“You may think you’re capable. But lest we forget, you’re talking to a powerful telepath who picked up on your thoughts before you even entered the temple. What you think and what you’re physically capable of doing is restricted to my whim at this point. And before you try to fight me, I suggest you take a closer look at your surroundings.”

She probably shouldn’t have looked, but the shape shifter couldn’t help it. In heeding her ominous words, she noticed that her surroundings weren’t as simple as she thought. She was in a windowless room covered in some rather macabre art depicting what she surmised to be Greco-Roman depictions of Hades. There were a few gargoyles mounted on the walls and a number of small shrines around the room. It seemed innocuous at first, but then she felt a slight sting in her head. Shortly after, she noticed some of the gargoyles coming to life and a number of frescoes becoming animated. It was clearly the work of a skilled telepath manipulating her mind and that made the notion of escape all the more daunting.

Mystique was usually not intimidated by telepaths. She had guarded her mind against the likes of Charles Xavier numerous times before. However, Emma Frost was in a different category of telepath. Whereas Xavier had ethical limits, Emma prided herself on her willingness to push those limits. It made her the kind of telepath that was difficult to defy.

“So you can break my psychic shields. Good for you,” Mystique groaned, “I’m still not intimidated.”

“Who says I’m trying to intimidate you?” said Emma coyly as she moved in closer to the shape shifter.

“Between that obscenely haughty outfit of yours and the whip, I felt it a fairly safe assumption.”

“Never make assumptions with a telepath, darling,” she quipped, “Especially one who prefers to astonish rather than intimidate.”

“You think astonishment will sufficiently punish me for my betrayal?” Mystique scoffed, “You would have better luck with intimidation.”

“Trust me, Mystique, if I was just going to punish you, then this whip I’m holding would already be dripping with a wide variety of bodily fluids. But since I’ve broken your shields and read your mind, I know that pure punishment may be inappropriate.”

Mystique’s demeanor shifted, at least as much as possible in her bound state. It was hard to tell just how coy this woman was being. If she had broken her shields and read her mind, then she had to have known about what she told Kurt and Rogue. She also had to have known that she told them the truth when she gave them her reasons for betraying the X-men. Yet even though they could verify that she told her kids the truth, they still had her tied up.

“So you know,” said Mystique in a more serious tone.

“There are multiple telepaths participating in this orgy. They all confirmed it, although they weren’t as aggressive as I was,” said Emma with a touch of boasting.

“You sound so proud of yourself,” she replied, “So if you’ve been in my mind, you saw why I had to betray the X-men. You also probably saw what Sinister is up to and if that doesn’t convince you, then you’re the one that should be tied up.”

“I’m more than convinced, Raven. I never would have turned a blind eye to your presence if I wasn’t at least somewhat convinced that you were sincere. I even showed some of your memories about Sinister to the others and it almost killed the mood of the ritual. Lucky for us, we’re not ready to end this little exercise in debauchery. We’re also not ready to trust you enough to leave us unscathed.”

“You think I care for your trust at this point?”

“We’ve learned to function without it since your betrayal,” Emma replied, “However, we also don’t overlook such transgressions. Take it from someone who has endured her share of punishment for past sins. Justice matters to the X-men.”

Emma reached over and tugged on a rope dangling next to Mystique’s head. This caused the ropes above her to slacken so that she fell forward and was forced onto her knees. Now kneeling before her, Emma roughly grasped Mystique’s chin and looked down at her with a domineering scold.

“You may not care for justice, Mystique. But seeing as how you barged in on our little ritual, you’re going to get it!” said Emma sternly.

“And how do you plan on doing that? Another gangbang?” said the shape-shifter defiantly.

“Considering what you did for your kids (which I whole-heartedly approve of, by the way), you might enjoy that a bit too much. Instead, I’m going to dig a little deeper into that twisted mind of yours. We’re going to confront the memories and emotions that lead you to be so comfortable with betrayal.”

“You call that torture?” Mystique scoffed.

“The X-men don’t torture. Think of this more as therapy of a very extreme kind!”

Mystique felt another sting in her head. She suddenly became more dizzy and disoriented, indicating that Emma hit her with another powerful telepathic attack. She tried to fight it off, but Emma was already inside her mind. Now she was aggressively probing her psyche, causing the world around her to shift in ways that even a shape-shifter couldn’t keep up with.

The walls and floor of the chamber faded as if they had melted into blackish mass. Emma’s imposing figure disappeared as well, leaving Mystique in what felt like the bottom of a dark pit. At this point all she could feel were the ropes restraining her arms and legs. The air around her became thick and humid. She started feeling very hot and sweaty, as if she was in a tropical jungle of sorts. She tried shifting her body, but that didn’t work. Emma wasn’t allowing her mind to effectively communicate with her body. This made struggling against the restraints all but impossible. Yet she tried to remain defiant. She refused to let Emma or any X-man intimidate her.

“You call this extreme?” Mystique called out, “I’ve been in darker pits than this!”

_‘I don’t doubt that, Mystique. But I’m not trying to put you in a pit. I’m trying to set the mood for our first confrontation. I think you’ll find the setting quite appropriate.’_

The jungle-like heat intensified and then manifested into a more vivid scene. The walls around her turned into thick jungle flora, complete with dense trees and exotic plants. Above her, the dense canopy was illuminated by the hot tropical sun. The familiar sounds of animals and birds filling the jungle with a symphony of noises soon echoed through the trees in all directions. Mystique knew this wasn’t real, but it felt so real that she could feel the humid breeze flowing around her naked body. All this new imagery was soon accompanied by a familiar presence.

“Heya Raven! It’s been way too long since I’ve seen you naked!” said the feral voice of Victor Creed.

Mystique looked up to see the imposing figure of Sabretooth emerge from the thick bushes. He was also naked, his bulging muscles and primal appearance meshing perfectly with the jungle-like setting. He had a very predatory look in his eye, as if he was gazing upon her like a hungry animal over his vulnerable prey. But he clearly wasn’t looking to devour her. As he closed in on her, his large manhood swelled until it became fully erect. With Mystique still on her hands and knees, he knelt down and grabbed her by the throat.

 _‘You always had a thing for wild, dangerous men,’_ said Emma’s psychic voice, _‘It was horribly reckless, but it made perfect sense in your case. You lived such a dangerous life, stealing the lives of others. It was only a matter of time before you found a man who was dangerous enough to get you excited.’_

“Victor...wasn’t about danger,” Mystique said under his powerful grip.

“Doesn’t matter!” Sabretooth snarled, “You couldn’t pull yourself away from me. Not that I minded, but we both knew it was only gonna get rough! And not always in a good way!”

Still holding the shape shifter by the throat, Sabretooth rose up slightly and shoved his erect dick into Mystique’s mouth. He then started humping her face, forcing her to suck him off in a way that was every bit as rough as he described. Mystique gagged at first, making a feeble effort to pull back. But Emma wouldn’t allow it. She felt another sting in her head, causing her body to react. She soon found herself slurping and sucking on Sabretooth’s member. Her body was acting on its own now and she could do nothing to stop it.

As Sabretooth roughly humped her face, Mystique was bombarded by more psychic waves. This time they weren’t as painful. Instead, Emma’s telepathic onslaught triggered a rush of new feelings. Among these feelings was an intoxicating surge of arousal. It engulfed her body along with the jungle air, causing her nipples to become erect and her outer folds to become very moist. What made it even more overwhelming was that Mystique wasn’t sure if this was just something Emma was forcing with her telepathy or if she was actually getting aroused by this. Memories of her many sexual encounters with Sabretooth evoked a variety of mixed emotions. Some of those encounters were pretty rough and she hadn’t forgotten how much she enjoyed them.

“Yeah! That’s it, Raven! Suck my dick! Show me what a reckless slut you are!” Sabretooth growled.

His grip on her throat tightened and he kept shoving his dick into her mouth even harder. But Mystique was no longer gagging on it. In this new state of arousal, she was actually encouraged by his coarse words. She sucked and slupred his manhood harder while looking up at him with a penetrating gaze. It was not the gaze of a women who was bound in submission. It was very similar to the gaze that first drew Sabretooth into her arms.

_‘Creed was an insufferable, brutish sociopath. But that’s what you needed back then, wasn’t it? You were so reckless in your desire to live dangerously. You thought that because of your powers you could handle it. But could you really?’_

Emma’s telepathic voice challenged Mystique in a major way. Sabretooth responded to that challenge as well. He abruptly pulled his cock out of her mouth and got behind her. As he guided his dick towards her pussy, he leaned over and pushed her down so that her face was buried right in the dirt. He held her in this position as he aggressively entered her. Now armed with plenty of leverage and his dominating strength, Sabretooth proceeded to fuck Mystique in a very rough manner befitting of the jungle.

“Ahh fuck! Your pussy is as hot as I remember, Raven!” seethed Sabretooth, “Come on! Take it! Take it like I know you wanna!”

Mystique’s let out a mix of grunts and moans, all of which were muffled by the dirty jungle floor. Even if this was all in her head, it still felt as though she was tasting the mud as Sabretooth held her down. His thrusts were hard and fast. Her body rocked vigorously to each motion, her inner muscles stretching and conforming to his rigid dick. There was a potent mix of pain and pleasure. He was so rough with her that his claws dug into her hips and neck. Yet he still managed to stimulate her deepest recesses, sending waves of intoxicating sensations through her body.

Sabretooth’s feral growls intensified as he fucked her harder, shifting his grip from her neck to her hips. Yet Mystique remained hunched over, arching her hips upward as he kept pounding into her. It was a true test of her bodily resilience, but she both endured and enjoyed it. It wasn’t long before the sensations lead to an unexpected peak.

 _‘See? You wanted to be overwhelmed. You wanted to be in over your head,’_ said Emma’s snide telepathic voice, _‘You even got off on it!’_

Mystique felt another telepathic attack in her mind. This attack practically shoved her past the brink of orgasm. She had already been close, but Emma made sure the feeling was extra intense. With her face still half-buried in the mud, the shape shifter let out a loud moan that seemed to reverberate throughout the jungle. It also encouraged Sabretooth in a new way.

“Ha! I knew it! Getting fucked hard makes you hot!” he grinned, “I bet you want more now! Well how about this?”

Mystique’s pussy was still throbbing from her orgasmic release, but before the feeling had fully passed Sabretooth pulled out of her vagina and guided his cock towards her ass. Once he was in position, he roughly thrust into it and began fucked her ass with the same vigor that he had fucked her pussy.

This caught Mystique by surprise. Her body may have been durable and malleable, but Sabretooth still managed to push her limits. The sting of being penetrated in her ass mixed with the lingering sensations of her orgasm. Now the pleasure/pain mix was more obscured with the pain taking hold.

“Ungh! Damn...you...Creed!” grunted Mystique as her body continued rocking to his thrusts.

“Don’t start bitching yet, Raven! I’m almost ready to cum!” the feral mutant grinned.

Sabretooth grabbed her by the neck again and held her down as he kept sodomizing her. Even after her rectal muscles adjusted to his size, he fucked her so hard that it was impossible to keep up with him. She didn’t remember this happening during her past encounters with Sabretooth, but it sent a clear message that culminated in his climax.

Mystique gritted her teeth and endured the strain on her body until Sabretooth finally steadied his hips and released his load into her ass. He was extra rough with her through the final push. His claws dug into her flesh and he made sure his dick was as deep in her ass as he could possibly push it. When he climaxed, he let out a feral howl that echoed throughout the jungle-like setting. As the fluids filled her insides, the shape shifter muttered a long string of curses. Some were directed at Creed. Some were directed at Emma. But most were directed at herself.

Emma didn’t bother trying to make out what she was saying. She could already sense what was going through her mind. Mystique may have been a hardened woman, but she was still vulnerable at her core.

_‘You weren’t afraid of anything. You didn’t hesitated to mix pleasure and pain. But whether you admit it or not, it was too much for you in the end. You knew on some levels that being this reckless wasn’t going to get you anywhere. So you did a little soul-searching and sought something different...if not very different.’_

The shape shifter was still reeling and sore from having endured Sabretooth’s lusts. As she listened to Emma’s condescending voice, he pulled out of her and left her to writhe on the floor. Then she sensed her surroundings change. The hot jungle air faded and the sights and smells of various flora and fauna faded with it. Mystique remained hunched over on the floor and became disoriented as everything around her became a darkened blur. When it started clearing again, a new setting emerged that was very different from the jungle.

Mystique now found herself in the bedroom of an opulent Bavarian manor. She also noticed that she was no longer hunched over on the floor of a jungle. She was now on a large, king-sized bed with soft red sheets. Around the room, she saw large gothic-style windows draped with thick curtains and rock walls decorated with various Bavarian artwork. It was a far more comfortable surrounding, but the air still had a very hot ominous feel to it. With her hands and feet still bound, Mystique rose up so that she was on her knees and looked around. She was still dazed after being ravaged by Sabretooth, but she was coherent enough to recognize the setting.

“This room...I remember it,” said Mystique.

“You should, my dear,” came another new voice, “This is the room where we conceived our child with such devilish passion!”

Appearing in an all too familiar puff of sulfurous smoke, Azazel appeared at the foot of the bed fully naked and very much aroused. His distinct red skin, long red tail, and devlish complexion that he would later pass onto Kurt was as exotic and alluring as Mystique remembered. Their paths crossed while she had been married to a Bavarian aristocrat. He never enchanted her as much as Azazel and unlike Sabretooth he evoked in her a very different kind of emotion.

“Azazel...” said Mystique distantly, “I know this isn’t real, but damn you anyways for what you did to me.”

“I did nothing but tempt you, Raven. You embraced it without a second thought,” said Azazel.

“You played me and then you left me. I never embraced that.”

“On the contrary,” he quipped, “You had genuine feelings for me. And you know I had feelings for you too. You just assumed you had been betrayed like always because it was easier.”

“You think giving birth to our son and being cast out was easy?”

“You and I both know that the life you had created was ill-suited for you. I gave you a way out and so did Kurt. And aside from the joys of childbirth, you enjoyed every bit of it!”

His deep, menacing tone was so seductive. More waves of feeling coursed through her mind and body. She couldn’t tell if this was another telepathic probe from Emma or if these were real emotions that had been stirred by her memories of Azazel. Such feelings left her both dazed and aroused once more. The throbbing in her lower areas from Sabretooth’s lust had faded and was now replaced with renewed lust.

Azazel’s penetrating gaze never diverted from her as he crawled onto the bed. Like Sabretooth, he took advantage of her bound state and pinned her so that she was on her back. But unlike Sabretooth, he touched her with more affection and care. He slithered up her naked body, trailing his hands all the way up from her feet to her head and inhaling her womanly scent along the way. Once he was fully on top of her, he gently cupped her chin and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Her body practically trembled in his grasp and ached with desire. She needed this in ways that even she didn’t understand.

The lust within Mystique quickly escalated. In feeling his exotic red skin touch with her exotic blue form, she became flushed with arousal. The folds of her vagina were still dripping with arousal, but now it was for all the right reasons. As he kissed her, she felt his hand snake down between her legs. When he lightly grazed over her engorged folds, she let out a sharp gasp that made her desire abundantly clear.

“See?” he said to her, “You wanted this and you enjoyed it. Allow me to remind you why!”

Azazel rose up and positioned himself over her. In a move that surprised her, he grabbed the ropes that had kept her ankles bound and ripped them up. The moment they were freed, he grabbed her by the ankles and spread her legs apart so that they were in a spread-eagle position. Now seething with his own burning lust, the demonic figure guided his manhood into her vagina. He wasn’t overly careful, but he wasn’t forceful either. As soon as he was fully inside her, he locked onto her with his penetrating gaze once more and began having sex with her.

“Ohhh! I...I remember this!” Mystique cried out, “It was...so good! Ooh I needed it so bad!”

“And you still do!” grinned Azazel.

The feelings that filled the shape-shifter were the complete opposite of those she experienced with Sabretooth. Azazel didn’t just fuck her. He made love to her in a way that she had never felt before or since. He skillfully glided his body against hers, his pelvis clashing with her hips in a perfect synchronization of flesh. As his hips rocked against hers, he leaned over her and captivated her with his affectionate gaze. His alluring yellow eyes triggered almost as much feeling as their sexual union. There was no mixing of pain and pleasure. There was only a perfect combination of physical and emotional bliss.

The king sized bed rocked to the power of their sex. Mystique kept her bound arms resting above her head, eagerly lifting her hips every time Azazel thrust into her. His moves were smooth, yet fervent. As the sensations escalated, the pace of his movements increased. At times, he leaned over and captured her lips again. This time Mystique kissed back, conveying her inflamed passions. Their lips traversed their face and neck. Azazel even nibbled a bit on her nipples, which he knew she loved.

This profound sexual union wasn’t overly drawn out. Instead, Azazel demonstrated his dominance and control, steadily building up the sensations until the both of them were at the brink of orgasm. He kept kissing and humping the eager shape-shifter, building up the feeling in all the ways he knew she loved. Once they neared her peak, her body started writhing in chaotic fits of lust.

“Ohhh fuck! Azazel...so strong! So intense! Ooh it feels so fucking good!” Mystique cried out.

“Yes! Cum with me, my darling!” Azazel grunted, “Together, we shall make our son!”

It all came together in perfect harmony. Azazel slowed the movement of his hips, making sure he thrust his cock in as deep as it would go. Their bodies now fully insych, Mystique and Azazel shared a powerful climax together. The shape shifter arched her back and let out an impassioned cry of ecstasy. As her vaginal muscles clamped down over her lover’s member, he let out a deep moan as he filled her womb with his hot fluids. White hot pleasure coursed through them both in a profound moment. It was a moment that Mystique had come to savor, yet one she rarely recalled.

_‘Moments like these are damn good memories. Most women, myself included, treasure nights like this when we experience the kind of sexual heights that test the body’s limits for ecstasy. Yet you don’t allow yourself to recall these memories. And it’s not just because this night ended with you getting knocked up either. There’s another reason why you don’t cling to good memories, isn’t there? And you know damn well it’s not a very good reason either.’_

Emma Frost’s coarse telepathic words almost killed the euphoria that lingered after Mystique’s enchanting recollections of Azazel. She didn’t get a chance to share any additional moments with him or recall the vivid details of the night they had such passionate sex together. The opulent surroundings of the Bavarian manor were already fading and a new setting emerged once again.

This time it wasn’t nearly as elaborate. She was in what appeared to be secluded cabin in the woods, complete with a queen sized bed and a roaring fire in the fireplace. The shape shifter rose up on the bed, her legs now free and her wrists still bound. This didn’t feel like a memory. She never recalled being in a place like this before. Yet it seemed peaceful, as if it were conjured from a set of good memories that she had long since forgotten. Along with those memories came a figure that evoked a range of emotions that she hoped to avoid.

“My darling, Raven...I’ve missed you,” said the deep, caring voice of Irene Adler.

“No! Damn you, Frost! Don’t make me experience this!” Mystique shouted.

“She’s not making you think this. She merely triggered the emotions. What you’re seeing and feeling before you is entirely from your own mind.”

Mystique tried to look away, not wanting to face the presence of the women she failed. But it was no use. Destiny crawled onto the bed with her and embraced her in her arms. She could feel from the hot touch of her skin that she was naked. Her smooth, pale skin was so distinct that Mystique couldn’t possibly forget it. When the shape shifter finally opened her eyes, she saw the distinct gaze of the woman who had been one of the most important figures in her life. Her eyes had a distinct gray hue, a direct result of her mutation. It was in her eyes that she saw the past, present, and future of what she would become.

Destiny didn’t hide from these emotions either. She kept embracing Mystique lovingly, holding her up against her naked body so that their breasts pressed together perfectly and their legs were fully entwined. She trailed her gentle hands down her face and lovingly caressed her naked skin, cupping her breasts and inhaling her scent. She knew this woman’s body so well. She knew all the ways she liked to be touched, regardless of the past or present. And despite the painful emotions, she became aroused again.

She tried to curse Emma again, but such thoughts quickly faded. The feeling of Irene embracing her again filled Mystique with emotions that she thought she would never feel again. She knew this woman was dead and in the real world she had failed her. Yet in her mind, they could share another tender moment.

“Don’t fight this, my love. It only causes you more pain. You need not keep punishing yourself,” Destiny told her.

“But...I failed you, Irene. You died because of me!” Mystique cried.

“I knew how the future was going to play out. You always had faith in my visions. For that reason, you also know in your heart that I never would have kept loving you if I wasn’t content with how it ended.”

“That doesn’t make it right!”

“It doesn’t matter. It was how it had to be. We both had a lifetime of love to cherish with one another. Don’t let how it ended taint all those beautiful moments.”

Destiny silenced the shape shifter from further protest with a deep kiss. The emotions surrounding this woman were still very strong. Ever since she died, those emotions were almost entirely painful. Now she was intent on turning that pain into pleasure.

Mystique found herself laid down on the bed once more, her bound wrists still hovering above her head as Destiny lay down on top of her. Their naked bodies were now fully enmeshed, their breasts pressing together while Destiny deepened their kissing. As their lips and tongues swirled in desperation, she slipped her thigh between Mystique’s legs and began to affectionately grind it against the outer folds of her pussy. Her emotional arousal had since turned into sexual arousal, her soft touching filling her with sensations that tested even her durable form. There was no need to use her shape-shifting to enhance or accommodate the feeling. It was all perfectly genuine and raw.

As the two naked women kissed, their bodies settled into a steady range of sexual motions. Destiny rhythmically slid her thigh up and down between Mystique’s legs, grazing over her moist folds and swollen clit. With each motion, she allowed her body to steadily grind against hers. The sinews of their flesh became perfectly entwined. Passionate gasps soon turned into desperate moans. It wasn’t overwhelming like it was with Sabretooth or Azazel. It was a unique kind of bliss that mixed the right kind of emotions with the right kind of pleasure.

This harmonious sexual rhythm soon became more desperate. Mystique hooked her right leg around her lover’s thigh, allowing their womanhoods to mesh more effectively. She also kissed her with more passion, no longer holding back her emotions. Everything that she never had a chance to express to Irene before her death came gushing out in this release of passion and sex.

“That’s it, my dear Raven! Embrace this feeling with me!” Destiny urged.

She continued to pleasure Mystique in a way that few could ever hope to. She eventually slowed down, ensuring she didn’t overwhelm her lover. Destiny managed to break away from Mystique’s impassioned kissing and slither down her body once more. As the shape shifter caught her breath, Destiny parted her lover’s legs further so that they were arched over her shoulders. She then began to skillfully lick and tease Mystique’s pussy, using her soft hands to gently part her engorged folds. Since she knew her exotic body so well, she was able to stimulate her in all the right ways.

“Ooh Irene! My friend...my love!” Mystique cried out.

“So you do remember. I remember too,” she said softly.

Mystique’s exotic body contorted more erratically as hot shots of pleasure surged up through her core. She felt Destiny lick over her swollen clit while fingering her inner vagina with her hands, stimulating the G-spot that so few lovers had ever reached. It intensified the feeling and rapidly drew her towards another orgasm.

Destiny orally teased her lover until she sensed she was close. She kept licking and stimulating her until just the right moment when she was about to get her release. When that moment came, she got back on top of her. However, she kept a hand down between her legs while rubbing her own folds against her thighs. All the touching and high emotions had aroused her greatly as well and she was also close to an orgasm. But her focus was on making sure Mystique had the best one between them because she clearly needed it more.

“Ohhh I’m close! Harder Irene! Please! I...I want it so bad!”

“No Raven...you need this,” said Destiny in a deep yet tender tone.

She made one last push so they could share this feeling together. Destiny moved her naked body against Mystique’s again, this time with more fervor to help send them both over the edge. She also kept fingering Mystique’s folds, ensuring maximum stimulation. It didn’t take long for her to reach her climax.

When the feeling washed over her, the shape shifter arched her lower back and cried out in an emotional euphoria. Tears actually formed in her eyes as the orgasmic sensations coursed through her. It was a rare show of emotion from a woman so hardened by a life of deception. This show of emotion seemed to help Destiny have her orgasm as well. Mystique looked up into her lover’s exotic white eyes, watching as her face contorted to the ecstasy. They each felt hot fluids flow out from their wet folds, creating a mix of passion and pleasure that was unique only to them.

Mystique would have preferred to linger in this moment for as long as possible. Unlike her experiences with Sabretooth and Azazel, being with Destiny evoked a special kind of emotion. She hadn’t felt these emotions in a long time. She had gone out of her way to avoid them. Yet feeling them again helped put the emotions of the past into context with emotions from the present.

_‘I’m actually impressed, Mystique. You do have a capacity to love and share love. I know from my own experience how easy it is to negate such a skill. Even if there is a certain level of sorrow that comes along with such feelings, it’s a skill worth having. And I think Destiny knew that better than you did.’_

“I don’t doubt her. She’s the only one I never doubted,” said Mystique, still clinging to Destiny’s naked body in the aftermath of their orgasms.

_‘Yet you doubt yourself in that regard. And I suppose that brings us full circle.’_

The vivid imagery around Mystique faded again. It started with the cabin and the soft bed she was lying on. Destiny was the last to fade. She remained on top of her, embracing her affectionately until she too faded as well.

“Irene...” said Mystique distantly.

“Don’t forget this time, Raven,” said Destiny as her body faded into a ghostly form, “Don’t let what we shared in the past taint your future. I may not be able to see it anymore, but I can say with confidence that you’ve much to cherish.”

Her affectionate words resonated even after she disappeared. It didn’t matter if they were just echos from memories of the woman she once knew. They still embodied the same sentiment that Destiny had conveyed to her on so many occasions. Since her death, she hadn’t heeded those words to say the least. She only became more bitter, looking for more reasons to hate the world and all those around her.

Now the world around her was dark and obscure again. She was back on what felt like the hard floor of the Hades chamber. Her legs were now freed, but she was still on her knees with her wrists bound. Emma appeared before her once more and stood over her. The shape shifter offered no more defiance at this point. She neither had the desire nor the capacity at this point.

“I’ve weaved my way through many twisted minds before. I wish I could tell you that yours is uniquely demented, but that would only negate the point I’m trying to make here,” said Emma, still speaking in an authoritative tone.

“And what point would that be?” said Mystique flatly.

“That you’re not as deranged as you think you are. You’re just a bitter old woman who looks for excuses to become more bitter. That is what has led you to this path of self-destruction. Your betrayal with the Marauders was merely the latest. And given how accustomed you’ve become with such bitterness, it leaves me with one simple question. Are you willing to swallow your pride and repent by whatever means necessary?”

Mystique looked up at the former White Queen with a mix of sorrow and scorn. This woman had dug deep into her mind and stripped away at the bitter shell she had built up over the years. It was painful, overwhelming, and a little humiliating. However, it revealed to her an unpleasant truth. And in the face of so much betrayal, there was only one recourse.

“Yes...I’m willing,” was all she said.

“Then allow the X-men to be the first to cleanse you of your burden,” said Emma as she eagerly cracked her whip, “I think you’ll find our methods unorthodox in some ways, but merciful in others!”

The shape shifter didn’t bother trying to figure out what Emma meant. She figured she would get her answer soon enough. Another sting in her head gave her a clear indication of what she was in for and this time she didn’t struggle with it. She was prepared to accept whatever this devious woman had in store for her.

Her surroundings remained dark and disoriented. From these wavy surroundings, a group of new figures emerged. Mystique looked up to see a group of X-men standing before her. They included Scott, Warren, Logan, Alex, Remy, Piotr, Jamie, Namor, and Warpath. Domino and Betsy were also with them. They all stood fully naked, staring at her with the cold leer of someone who had been betrayed. She also saw a strange glow in their eyes. It looked like another trick from Emma’s telepthy, but for all she knew it was her own mind tormenting her.

She offered now scold or defiance this time as they all surrounded her. She just looked up at them, her wrists still bound and her demeanor still defeated. She noticed the men were getting aroused watching her like this. It was pathetic, yet appropriate.

“So you’re finally ready to make up for all the shit you’ve done to the X-men,” sneered Wolverine.

“For once, I don’t mind you sounding so smug about it,” muttered Mystique.

“Faining humility won’t make your atonement any easier, Mystique,” said Scott sternly.

“I don’t want it to be easy. I know how this is going to play out. Do what you need to do with me.”

The men all sneered while the women grinned in anticipation. They all exchanged glances and nodded. They knew how this was going to play out as well and in a coordinated effort, they began to gangbang Mystique.

It started with Scott and Warren. As two of the original X-men, they were among the first to incur her wrath. So it was fitting that they got to go first. Warren got in front of her and shoved his erect cock into her mouth while Scott got behind her and shoved his cock into her pussy. After all the orgasms she had previously, her pussy was still dripping with fluid so they were able to smoothly work their way into her and establish a rough sexual rhythm. They both alternated between Scott thrusting into her pussy and Warren shoving his member into her mouth. Together, they rocked the shape shifter’s body, fucking her hard and fast until they each climaxed inside her.

But they didn’t linger. Shortly after they finished emptying their load inside her, they pulled out so that Alex and Remy could fuck her next. Remy got behind her like Scott had done, but this time he thrust his dick into her ass while Alex pulled Mystique up a bit so that he could tit-fuck her. The two men rocked her naked body with the same vigor as Scott and Alex. They were rough, focused, and intent with each motion. Alex even pulled her hair while Remy slapped her ass, grinning and grunting until they climaxed as well. But Mystique continued to offer no protest. She only let out a series of deep grunts as she felt more fluid fill her insides and spill on her face.

Once Alex and Remy had finished, Piotr and Warpath stepped in. As two of the X-men’s strongmen, they were inclined to use their strength as they kept the gangbang going. They each lifted Mystique up into their arms and held her between them. They then lowered her down so that Piotr’s dick filled her pussy and Warpath’s dick filled her ass. Using their powerful arms, they bounced the shape-shifter up and down their hardened cocks. They were each fairly large too so they stretched her insides more than the others. As she bounced up and down their dicks, sharp sensations of pleasure and pain surged through her body. Despite all the sex she had beforehand, her body still ached for another sexual release. As these two powerful men gripped her naked flesh so firmly, she let out another desperate cry as she had an orgasm.

“Ohhh fuck!” she exclaimed, “Don’t stop! Do it to me! Help me...atone!”

“Don’t enjoy this too much, bitch!” grunted Warpath.

“But not too little either,” grinned Piotr.

The two muscular men fucked her harder, now bending their legs as they bounced her up and down a few more times before they got their climax as well. Piotr came first. He slipped his hands down to her thighs and pushed them apart so he could get in as deep as he could when he released his load inside her. Warpath took took advantage of this by reaching around and grasping Mystique’s breasts as he released his load into her ass a few moments later. Between being filled with more fluid and having another orgasm, Mystique was already short of breath. But they didn’t let up.

After Piotr and Warpath set her down, Jamie stepped in. He stood over the shape shifter for a moment and watched as she caught her breath while fluid streamed out of her holes. She looked up at him with a gaze that indicated she was ready to accept more and he was more than equipped to give it to her.

“Luckily (or unluckily) for you, I don’t need help to fuck all your holes,” he said with a wry grin.

Jamie snapped his fingers and created two duplicates. Then with perfect coordination, all three of them fucked her at once. One got on his back while the other pulled Mystique up and set her on top of him. As the Jamie under her thrust up into her pussy, the Jamie behind thrust back into her ass while the Jamie in front shoved his dick back into her mouth. All three of them proceeded to slither their dicks within her, their motions moving in perfect harmony. The triple penetration overwhelmed Mystique with more sensations. She closed her eyes and braced herself as Jamie fucked her nice and hard. When he climaxed, all three of them climaxed simultaneously and filled each of her holes with a fresh stream of seminal fluid. The shape shifter moaned as she soaked up every drop, her pelvis and jaw now throbbing from so much sex. Yet she continued to endure more.

Once Jamie pulled out of her and his duplicates dissolved, Mystique rolled over so that she was on her back again. She was able to gather herself for a brief moment, allowing some of the fluids to spill out of her. She had barely recovered before she opened her eyes to see the imposing figure of Namor standing over her.

“Namor needs no help to have sex with a woman either,” said the Atlantean king, “He needs no theatrics either.”

Namor exercised his royal authority, grabbing Mystique’s bound wrists and placing them over her head as he got on top of her. He got between her legs, forcing them apart as he guided his manhood into her dripping wet pussy. When he thrust into her, he made sure he rocked her body extra hard. Mystique gasped sharply in response. Whereas the others fucked her hard and fast, Namor made an effort to make each thrust into her more focused and strong. It caused her body to contort harder each time his dick probed her depths. It also shifted the pleasure/pain balance in favor of pleasure. Even after being penetrated in multiple holes, Namor was still able to fill her blissful sensations. Those sensations escalated as he skillfully worked his naked body up and down hers. They culminated in another orgasm for the shape shifter. And as soon as Namor sensed her vaginal muscles tense around his, he stepped up the pace until he climaxed inside her as well.

Namor lingered over the dazed shape-shifter for a moment, noting the intoxicated daze that now dominated her face. The others noticed it as well. It was a look Emma Frost recognized very well. The intoxication of sexual euphoria was mixing with the intoxication of atonement. Yet given Mystique’s deceptive nature, they weren’t ready to accept it just yet.

Once Namor rose up off her, Logan stepped up for his turn. Like Namor, no one else joined him. But as he hovered over her naked, cum-drenched body, he adopted a different demeanor. Having had an intimate history with this woman, he wasn’t going to make it easy for her.

“You and me have screwed each other over before and sometimes we’ve just screwed,” Logan said to her, “This time, there ain’t no scheme or mission. And I ain’t given you a chance to turn this into one!”

“I wouldn’t expect you to, Wolverine,” said Mystique through her daze.

Snarling with predatory lust, the feral mutant abandoned any remaining restraint. He grabbed Mystique by the hips and roughly flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees. Then with both feet firmly planted on the floor, he thrust his rigid cock into her still dripping ass. Once inside her, he took the opposite approach that Namor took. He aggressively hammered into her in a rapid succession of thrusts, his pelvis pounding hard against her ass and roughly rocking her hips. It was so hard that Mystique couldn’t support herself with her arms. At one point he pushed down on her back so that her face was grinding against the hard floor. It was a hard, aggressive fuck that lasted longer than the others. Since they both had healing factors, Logan pushed the limits of her body beyond traditional limits. And unlike their previous sexual encounters, Mystique never made an effort to take the initiative.

The feral sounds of snarling, grunting, and moaning filled the chamber. Logan seemed to vent a great deal of pent up frustration on Mystique as he fucked her. He slammed his dick into her hard and fast, caring little about causing her pleasure or pain. Their naked flesh clashed in what quickly became a true test of sexual endurance for the both of them. The pleasure/pain dynamic shifted again, this time in favor of pain. Mystique gritted her teeth and braced herself as Logan kept ravaging her. It was hard to tell how long it lasted. But when Logan finally climaxed, he let out a triumphant howl. In filling her with his manly fluids, their history of resentment and deceit seemed to culminate. In a way it was fitting, even if it was uncomfortable for the shape shifter.

Logan lingered a bit, keeping his dick buried in Mystique’s ass until he emptied every last drop of fluid. Once he pulled out, Mystique rolled onto her back to catch her breath again. At this point her body was drenched in sweat and seminal fluids. She remained in a daze, lost in the mix of pleasure and pain of atoning for her betrayal. Even with her durable form, she was getting pretty exhausted at this point. But even though she had been fucked by every man at this point, there was still some penance to be shared.

“I think she’s had more than her share of dick at this point,” commented Domino.

“I agree,” said Betsy with a mischievious grin, “What say you, Emma? Is she ready to share some of her atonement with the opposite sex?”

“Why not? I didn’t bring my whip to the party just for show!” said the former White Queen.

Domino and Betsy shared a naughty sneer before pouncing on the dazed shape shifter. They weren’t as aggressive as Logan, but they weren’t gentle either. Domino grabbed Mystique by her bound arms and pulled her up so that she was in a sitting position. She then got behind her and reached around to roughly fondle her breasts. As she did this, Betsy positioned herself on the floor so that her legs and Mystique’s became entwined in a scissors-like position. This allowed their moistened outer folds to rub together in a blissful mesh. Betsy took advantage of her ninja-trained flexibility so that she could really grind against her nice and hard. Between the rubbing against her pussy and the squeezing of her breasts, Mystique was now flooded with new sensations.

Pain once again shifted to pleasure for the shape shifter. Domino quickly discovered that Mystique really liked having her breasts squeezed. She even got her to let out light moans of bliss when she pinched her nipples. This actually pushed her to the brink of another orgasm, thanks to Betsy’s effective movements. So much hard grinding against her pussy also got Betsy close to an orgasm as well. The two women kept grinding together until they were ready to climax. Mystique was ready to have hers first, but then Emma Frost stepped in.

“The pain of punishment...the ecstasy of forgiveness,” she said as she prepared her whip, “It’s never been more fitting!”

The former White Queen waited for just the right moment when Mystique climaxed. As soon as she let out her orgasmic cries, she struck her with the whip along the abdomen. The sudden sting startled the shape-shifter, but not enough to overshadow the surge of orgasmic sensations. More pain mixed with pleasure, creating a unique mix of sensations that further overwhelmed the shape shifter. The sharp contortions of her body to these sensations helped Betsy get her orgasm as well.

“Mmm...fitting indeed!” moaned Betsy as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

A reddish welt formed on Mystique’s core. As soon as Betsy pulled away from her, Mystique struck her again along the legs and thighs. The shape shifter winced at each blow, but did not protest or try to avoid them. After so much sex and so many orgasms, she was too dazed. She couldn’t keep absorbing this lustful onslaught for much longer so Domino and Emma made sure to take full advantage of this rare gesture of submission from Mystique.

“You’re a tough and durable, Mystique. I find that incredibly hot, but even the best of us have limits,” said Domino in an deep tone, “So here’s the deal...you eat my pussy out until I cum and Emma will keep whipping you until you finish. The longer it takes you, the more lashings you get!”

“Sounds...fair,” said Mystique dryly.

“Expect neither fairness nor mercy at this point, Raven!” said Emma as she gripped her whip intently, “You want us to believe you? Give us a damn good reason!”

Emma struck her again on the shoulder to add further incentive. Mystique resisted the urge to scold Emma and shifted her focus to pleasuring Domino. She turned over so that she was on her hands and knees again, her still dripping ass now facing Emma and her whip. Domino eagerly spread her legs and held them apart so Mystique could effectively bury her face within her womanly folds. Emma struck her with her whip again, this time right on her butt. This motivated Mystique to orally tease Domino’s folds with great urgency and such urgency added an extra bit of exhilaration to the feeling.

It was a test of both endurance and focus. Mystique tried to maintain a heated level of oral teasing while Emma kept whipping her, skillfully smacking the leather tip around her ass and back. More red welts formed on her blue skin, each throbbing from the lingering sting. Domino didn’t make it easy for her either. Even though her pussy became quite moist while fondling her, she didn’t climax easy. Even though Mystique thoroughly licked around her clitoris and probed her hot inner folds, she couldn’t bring her to orgasm. For all she knew, Domino was holding back so Emma could whip her longer. Even if that was the case, she didn’t let up. She kept eating Domino out while shutting out the sting of Emma’s whips, which became more forceful the longer she took.

By the time Domino finally drew near her peak, Mystique’s back and lower body was covered in red welts. Emma actually seemed to be getting some sort of sexual gratification from doing it, which gave the shape shifter even more incentive to finish. She kept aggressively licking Domino’s pussy, listening as her moans became more vocal. The sound of the whip clashing with Mystique’s flesh became louder as well.

“Ooh you’re almost there, Mystique!” Domino cried out, “I’m close! Just a little bit longer!”

“And a little bit harder!” seethed Emma as she whipped Mystique again.

Mystique groaned as she remained immersed in Domino’s pussy. Domino began fondling her breasts as the feeling approached, enjoying the rough urgency with which Mystique ate her out. When she finally climaxed, Emma made sure to whip Mystique one last time on her butt. In addition, Domino squirted so that her feminine fluid spilled all over Mystique’s face. It culminated in a powerful feeling of pleasure and pain. Both Emma and Domino were deeply satisfied with their roles. For Mystique, however, the feeling was more profound.

An eerie silence fell over the chamber as Emma set her whip aside and Domino pulled away. Mystique was now both exhausted, dazed, and covered in a mix of sexual fluids. Both her head and body were reeling, sore from so much sex and from Emma’s whip. She was so drained that she could only roll over onto her side so she could collect herself and process what had just transpired.

She did something that she never thought she would ever do. She swallowed her pride and submitted herself to a group of people that she often considered her enemies. It had been decadent, degrading, and strenuous. Yet at the same time it was liberating. For once, she didn’t try to make excuses or rationalize her transgressions. She faced them directly and she endured them. There was a special kind of satisfaction in such an act that went beyond penance or mere sexual gratification.

Emma was not easily impressed when it came to elaborate sex acts, but Mystique demonstrated uncanny resilience. She sifted through her mind and dissected the very essence of what made her tick, yet she didn’t shut it out or try to justify it. As someone who had done her share of betrayal, Emma saw in this woman a certain level of sincerity that wasn’t easily matched.

“I think I’ve made my point, Mystique. And you’ve made yours,” said Emma as she stood over the dazed shape shifter, “I admit I was skeptical about your ability to see this through. I’m glad you proved me wrong. It saves us the trouble of interrupting our little orgy to contain you.”

“So you weren’t inconvenienced. Good for you,” she muttered.

“Don’t start getting bitter again, darling. I don’t think you want to have to go through this again even if some of us certainly wouldn’t mind doing so.”

“I’m not bitter...for once. I’m relieved...amongst other things,” said Mystique as she sighed in contentment, “I’ve finally proven myself in a way that was as extensive as it was degrading. That means if you or my kids don’t accept it, then you’re officially the bad guys now.”

“Only you could take an act of penance and turn it into something self-serving,” said Emma, rolling her eyes.

“Just because I’m exceedingly dedicated in proving my sincerity doesn’t mean I’ll conduct myself differently amongst allies and enemies.”

“I appreciate the brutal honestly,” said Emma, rolling her eyes, “I think you’ll find the X-men are quite forgiving when it comes to such arrogant personality quirks.”

“I suppose you would know,” quipped Mystique with a half-grin.

“With that in mind, I think there’s something you should know about one of my personality quirks as well,” said the former White Queen as she bent down and undid the restraints on Mystique’s wrists, “While I may not be merciful when it comes to pursuing my lustful appetites, I do share the X-men’s uncanny capacity for mercy.”

“A little late for mercy, don’t you think?” grunted Mystique, still winching from her welts.

“Not as late as you assume,” said Emma ominously.

Mystique felt another strange feeling in her head, indicating another telepathic trick from Emma. This time, however, was very different. Instead of another psychic illusion, the shape shifter felt her psychic shields being rebuilt. Emma Frost was willingly leaving her mind and putting back the shields she broke. In doing so the full extent of her psychic illusion was revealed.

First, the chamber became a lot less dark. Apparently, the ambiance was apparently part of the illusion. Second, she noticed that the X-men that had gangbanged her had disappeared. They had been standing behind Emma in a strange silence, but now they effectively vanished before their eyes. As they vanished, the fluids they smothered her with vanished as well. She noticed that her pussy, ass, and face were no longer dripping with anything aside from her own fluids. The welts from the whippings were still there, but the rest of her body felt less strained than she suspected. All the hard fucking and multiple penetrations, it seemed, were all in her head.

It only became clear when the final illusion behind Emma faded and revealed that this elaborate act of personal deconstruction had an audience. The X-men had watched the whole ordeal. Scott, Jean, Bobby, Warren, Logan, Alex, Remy, Piotr, Warpath, Ororo, Kitty, Lorna, Betsy, Jubilee, Domino, Namor, and Multiple all sat on a row of chairs and cots that had been set up along the back wall. From the looks of it, they all enjoyed the spectacle. Some even had snacks so they could eat while they watched. It was like an elaborate sex show for them, which also allowed them to witness Mystique in this rare moment of vulnerability. In some ways that was more astonishing than the sex.

“You put on quite a show, Mystique,” commented Kitty Pryde, “And for once without the aid of deception.”

“For a while there I actually thought I was broadcasting the wrong psychic images to everyone’s mind,” said Jean Grey, “But according to the power of the Phoenix, everything I sensed was genuine. And everyone here sensed it too.”

“Guess a few folks owe Remy twenty bucks now,” snickered Remy, who had been nibbling on some snacks.

“So...you saw everything?” said Mystique in a bemused and somewhat embarrassed tone.

“Don’t look so mortified,” said Domino, rolling her eyes, “We at least made sure Kurt and Rogue weren’t here to see it.”

“Yeah, that would have just been too awkward even with this ritual,” chuckled Jubilee.

“Still, I bet the New Mutants would have loved to see this!” said Lorna.

“Their loss,” shrugged Alex, “Monet and the Cuckoos wanted to teach them another lesson. I’m sure they’ll get the highlights later.”

“The fact you all are so obscenely casual about this is incredibly disconcerting,” said Mystique dryly.

“Think of it this way, darling...we could’ve done a lot worse with you. Hell, I actually voted we do that,” said Logan in a more serious tone.

“Thankfully, it wasn’t up to you. Or me for that matter,” said Ororo.

“But Iceman said he believed you,” Logan went on, “He asked that we give you a chance to prove you didn’t betray us just for the hell of it. I hate how right he was in the end, but I saw it as clearly as everyone else. But don’t expect me or anyone else to like it.”

Mystique looked over towards Bobby, who hadn’t stopped smiling. She took a chance on him when they first hooked up. Now he had returned the favor and at a critical moment as well. Because of him, she was able to confront her kids and some old demons as well. It happened in a very lurid and unorthodox way, but in the end it worked. Because of that, she found herself smiling back at him and the rest of the X-men.

“Like it or not, I think Mystique has earned a round of applause and the benefit of the doubt, at least for now,” said Emma, who was still standing besides the shape shifter.

“Agreed,” said Scott, “But don’t let it go to your head.”

“Oh don’t worry. I won’t...not this time,” said the shape shifter.

The X-men all clapped. Mystique endured their scrutiny and their lusts. She had earned a chance to make up for her betrayal and her many other transgressions. In some ways she had a much longer path ahead of her compared to Emma Frost, but at least she was on her way. And this ritual provided a more pleasant and enjoyable means of taking those first steps.

“Well, now that we’ve resolved this unexpected interruption, I presume we can get back to enjoying our ritual orgy,” said Emma, “I also presume you’ll want to get back to Sinister before he becomes overly suspicious, Mystique.”

“I most certainly could. I probably should,” said Mystique playfully, “But I can afford to stick around and contribute so to speak. That is, of course, if you all don’t mind an extra guest.”

“You’re testing our trust pretty early, aren’t you?” said Ororo.

“You do know you’ll have to keep your psychic shields down at the very least, right?” said Jean.

“Lower my shields and make myself vulnerable in exchange for more decadent sex...sounds like a fair trade,” said Mystique with a sultry grin.

They had a feeling this might happen. Mystique got a taste of this ritual and now she wanted more. Jean, Betsy, and Emma exchanged glances. They all confirmed that the shape shifter had lowered her shields. She was serious about this. She was going to join in this ritual as well. They all saw that this woman had a taste for decadence and thrills. Now she was prepared to indulge with them while also making up for her betrayal.

“Oh boy, I’m sure Kurt and Rogue will love hearing this,” said Jamie with a snicker.

“They’ll get over it. For what they’ve done, they damn well ought to,” scoffed Namor.

“Let me worry about how to handle my kids. I’ll deal with them when the time was right,” Mystique retorted, “For now, I’ve got some catching up to do with this ritual of yours. And rest assured, I intend to make the most of it!”

* * *

**Up next: After an eventful ritual, the team gets together for one last romp**


	21. One Last Romp

**Festival of X**   
**Chapter 21: One Last Romp**

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Pool**

Saving the world and fighting for peace and understanding in a world that hated and feared mutants was a stressful job. Between Magneto’s attack on New York City, Charles Xavier stepping down, and Sinister becoming active again, the X-men rarely had time to rest and relax. That made enjoying this decadent ritual amidst the most luxurious settings in Nova Roma all the more vital. And for once, the X-men were able to enjoy themselves without something going horribly wrong.

After Mystique’s unexpected entry into the ritual, things settled into a more steady and relaxed mood. They had engaged in so many sex acts over the course of the day that at one point, everyone had hooked up with everyone else in some form or another. Even with the aid of aphrodisiac-laced wine, it left many fairly drained. So for much of the afternoon, everything slowed down. There was still plenty of sex, but it was less elaborate and less frenzied. Rather than use sex as a means to vent their pent up stress and desires, the X-men used it and the various amenities throughout the temple to relax.

Even in between sex acts, the X-men found ways to enjoy themselves. Some lounged around outside under the hot tropical sun. Some relaxed in the sauna. Some just curled up on the beds in the dormitories, enjoying the feeling of not having to save the world from destruction. A few times some of the men and women just got together and talked, staying nude the entire time. A number of men gathered in the lounges where they shared a snack and shared some of their sexual exploits. A number of women did the same, getting together in one of the spas and exchanging stories of their decadence. The overall consensus was that they had found plenty of satisfaction with this ritual. It had filled both their burning desires and their personal needs, ensuring that the X-men would be must stronger when the time came to save the world again.

By the time the sun began to set over Nova Roma, the effects of the wine had almost worn off and the ritual was almost over. According to Amara, the participants were to engage in one last round of sex before sunset to officially end the festivities. To accomplish this, the team split off into two groups. One group consisted of those who were romantically involved with someone else. The other consisted of those who were unattached. Jean had told Amara that she had something special in mind for the couples and she had some of the temple priests and priestesses help her set it up. But for everyone else, they took a more basic approach.

With the daylight fading quickly, this group of unattached X-men as they called it converged in the main pool. This included Sam, Amara, Danielle, Roberto, Tabitha, Elixir, Warpath, jubilee, Domino, Emma, Bobby, Kurt, Namor, Multiple, Monet, Mystique, and the Stepford Cuckoos. They had mustered up enough energy for one last outburst of lust and they made sure it was every bit as memorable as the others.

“Those poor romantic saps. They’re really missing out, wouldn’t you say, Josh?” said Domino, who was sensually pawing Elixir’s chest.

“Whatever you say, Dom,” said Elixir with a very content smile.

“And to think, I thought being single was a drag!” said Jubilee, who was making out with Kurt.

“It certainly has its advantages. Sometimes you need a strong reminder,” said Mystique as Warpath buried his face between her breasts.

“Is that a dare or a complaint?” said Warpath in a bemused tone.

“Keep pinching my nipples like that and it’ll be neither!”

Everyone in and around the pool was in the midst of heated foreplay. Domino had Elixir pinned on a lounge chair where she had been roughly groping his upper body while grinding her hips against his pelvis. Kurt and Jubilee were lying on their sides in a chair next to theirs, exchanging numerous kisses while raking their hands over each other’s naked bodies. Mystique was casually sitting on a chair nearby with Warpath on his knees in front of her while he aggressively groped and tasted around her breasts. Amara and Namor were in the pool where Namor held her up in his arms in the deep end while hungrily devouring her lips. Danielle and Sam were at the shallow end of the pool, sitting on the steps and fondling each other’s private areas to help them get aroused. And Tabitha and Bobby were sitting on the edge nearby where Bobby was making little ice cubes to tease her nipples, which she found very arousing. But while their foreplay was fairly basic, others were a bit more elaborate.

“Ooh! I like how ice feels on my tits!” purred Tabitha as Bobby formed a layer of ice around his hands and rubbed her nipples.

“You wouldn’t be the first woman to embrace this chilly little kink today,” grinned Bobby, who had stopped being surprised at how many women enjoyed this.

“Keep it up and I might just find a new way to enjoy ice cream!”

“That still wouldn’t be the craziest kink that someone discovered today,” commented Danielle while Sam was kissing around her neck.

“That’s for sure. I’m surprised at how so many girls seem to like it rough!” Sam said before giving her breasts a hard squeeze while shoving two fingers into her vagina.

“Mmm...I was referring to Roberto, but I think this works just as well!”

It was no secret at this point. Roberto had discovered during his lesson with Monet that he enjoyed being dominated by beautiful women. Armed with this knowledge, Monet and Emma essentially cornered him in an area on top of a mini-bed and where Monet held him down while Emma licked around his neck and chest, giving his nipples a few hard pinches in the process.

“Don’t be shy, girls. Pinch harder! I’m more durable than I look!” said Roberto, practically squealing with delight.

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember giving you permission to talk, Mr. Da Costa,” Emma scolded.

“Right...sorry, Ms. Frost,” he said meekly, yet still with a wide grin on his face.

“For that, I think he needs more punishment,” said Monet in a flat tone.

“I concur, Monet,” said Emma wryly.

Their foreplay grew rougher. Emma grabbed his face with one hand and held it in a dominating manner. She then lightly slapped his face while sloppily trailing her tongue down his cheek and neck. At the same time, Monet went to work on his rapidly growing manhood. She continued holding his legs down while roughly fondling his balls. For some reason, Roberto really enjoyed this and it help him become fully erect. Monet then toyed with it a bit, slapping it around and stroking it hard. Roberto groaned in response, but he still sounded like he was enjoying himself. And for Emma and Monet, the mere act of dominating someone was enough to get them aroused

Not far from where they were set up, the Stepford Cuckoos invited Multiple to join them in one of the hot tubs where they engaged in some heavy petting. They were enjoying the show. Each Cuckoo seemed to be getting aroused watching Emma and Monet dominate a man. Jamie made three duplicates to further their arousal, kissing around their neck while fingering their pussies under the water. It seemed appropriate that a man who could make multiple copies of himself would be best equipped to satisfy three horny triplets.

“I’m amazed you girls don’t seem the least bit awkard,” said the Jamie clone who was fingering Mindee.

“Isn’t Emma technically your mother?” said the Jamie who was fondling Celeste’s breasts.

“Since when have we cared for technicalities?” said Celeste, purring softly while never taking her eyes off Emma and Monet.

“This isn’t even the fifth most awkward thing we’ve seen Ms. Frost do,” grinned Mindee mischievously.

“You shouldn’t even care, Jamie,” said Phoebe, “Watching this is getting us very horny. And I hope you have the manpower to satisfy us.”

“You do know I’ve already gangbanged every girl here at least once, right?” said the Jamie clone who was spooning Phoebe from behind.

“We know and we’re not impressed,” said Phoebe, pretending to be skeptical.

“The only way you’ll prove yourselves to us is to show us!” they all said at once.

The Multiple clones eagerly took the triplets up on their challenge. They stepped up their foreplay, directing their attention away from Emma and Monet’s show by pulling them into a stronger embrace. He soon had all three of them pinned to the side of the hot tub where he thoroughly explored their naked teenage bodies with his hands. They definitely had the best of Emma Frost’s genes and that included Emma’s knack for seductive gazes. They may have just been teenagers, but they had the three Multipe clones fully aroused and ready to flex their sexual manpower. Even after so much sexual exertion, some were still intent on showing off their sexual talents.

Namor was another one who never seemed to stop showing off and he certainly didn’t hold back with Amara. Being a princess, Namor took a special interest in her. He was currently holding her up in his powerful arms, keeping her suspended in the water while she held onto his perfectly toned muscles with her arms and legs. She clung to his perfectly smooth flesh with desperate lust, willingly succumbing to his lustful onslaught. It was no secret that Namor had a thing for beautiful blonds. While he may never be able to seduce Sue Richards, she was more than willing to entertain his royal libido.

“Mmm...your highness,” Amara gasped through her burning arousal, “You know how to treat a princess.”

“But of course,” said Namor proudly, “Namor always gives special care to those of royal blood. And you, Ms. Aquilla, exude a special kind of regal appeal.”

“I’m sure you say that to every beautiful blond,” she teased.

“Namor never teases...ever,” he said in a dead serious tone, “And if your royal loins can handle Namor’s, then I would advise you to cease such teasing.”

Only a man such as Namor could make an orgy sound so serious. But seeing as how there had been so much teasing throughout this ritual, it seemed pointless now. The sexual energy was building up one last time. Whatever fatigue or soreness that had set in over the course of the ritual was set aside one last time. They were ready to indulge in one last heated orgy. Within the deep end of the pool, Amara sensed this and felt the time was right to make one final push.

“With that in mind, let’s finish this ritual in the most pleasurable way possible!” Amara announced, “Everyone, the sun is about to set! That means time is almost up for this ritual. So make the most of it! Indulge in coitus and praise the gods for granting us this gift!”

“Praise the gods indeed!” said Namor.

By the decree of the princess, the foreplay cased and one final round of heated sex followed. Namor made the first move, shifting his grip so that he now had a firm hold on Amara’s perfectly shaped ass. Then with most of her body still submerged under the water, he lowered her onto his dick. The Nova Roman princess let out a high-pitched moan, hooking her legs around his waist harder and digging her nails into his shoulders as he started bouncing her up and down his manhood. Her moans soon mixed with others as they began indulging as well.

Domino grabbed Elixir by his sides, keeping him pinned as she rose up slightly and lowered herself down onto his cock. Jubilee followed suit with Kurt, turning over onto her other side so that she was now facing away. This allowed Kurt to lift her right leg and insert his member into her vagina. He also slithered his tail around so that he could stimulate her clit while he fucked her.

“Oh-oh-ooh Kurt! You’re dick...you’re tail...feels so fucking good!” Jubilee cried out.

“Oh Jubilee...so hot and tight!” Kurt grunted in a deep tone.

“I don’t have a tail, but I...I’ve got my share of tools!” grinned Elixir as he grabbed Domino’s breasts and used his powers to trigger more pleasure in her body.

“Ohhh fuck yeah! Keep doing that, Elixir! Keep doing it while I fuck you!” Domino exclaimed, who rode his cock as hard as her remaining energy would allow.

Others tried to tap their remaining energy reserves as well. Warpath may have been more durable than most X-men, but even he had his limits. He had pushed them a great deal over the course of this ritual and Mystique wasn’t going to let him take it easy. He made sure he rose to the occasion. After having gone down on the shape shifter and stroking himself to become erect, he rose up and grabbed Mystique by the thighs. He then forced them apart so that they were as wide as possible before thrusting his dick into her pussy.

“Ooh! You almost seem...winded,” taunted Mystique, grinning as her body rocked under the force of his thrusts.

“Not as much as you’ll be when I’m done fucking you, Mystique!” grunted Warpath.

Keeping a firm grip on her lower thighs, the Native American mutant gritted through the fatigue and fucked this woman hard and fast. He elevated her hips slightly, forcing her to hold onto the side of the mini-bed to keep her balance. It ensured they both could vent what little sexual energy they had left and enjoy this last blissful experience.

Others were more subdued in enjoying their final lustful outburst. With his hands still covered in ice, Bobby pulled Tabitha onto his lap where she quickly adjusted herself so that her wet opening was aligned with his dick. She then lowered herself onto him and with her legs securely draped over his thighs, she rocked her hips in a slow and steady rhythm. Sam and Danielle adopted a similar rhythm. They remained in the shallow end of the pool where Danielle was now turned around so that she was bent over the side facing away from Sam. He then positioned himself behind her, the water only coming up to his knees, and guided his member into her pussy. Once inside, he steadily rocked his hips so that his length slithered smoothly within her tight folds.

“You like that, Dani? Want it harder?” asked Sam in a deep tone.

“Mmm...not this time. Just...keep doing what you’re doing!” said Danielle through light gasps, “And if it’s okay with you...I’d rather not create another illusion.”

“Ain’t no need,” he assured her, leaning over a bit to affectionately kiss around her neck.

“I hear you, Dani!” purred Tabitha, now clinging to Bobby’s shoulders as she rode him, “We’ve all had...plenty of kinky sex. For this last fuck...I’d rather keep it simple.”

“So...no more ice on your tits?” said Bobby with a playful grin.

“Well...maybe a little.”

Bobby laughed at Tabitha’s inability to refuse any sexual kink. He continued to accommodate her, keeping his hands iced up and giving her nipples more teasing to help add to her pleasure. He and many others had since learned that some girls were just naturally kinky.

The Stepford Cuckoos weren’t inclined to keep things simple either. Emma Frost had taught them better than that. Once they had their respective Jamie clones sufficiently aroused, they made one additional request.

“If this is to be our final tryst, I want you to double your efforts,” said Phoebe.

“By that, I believe my sister means she needs two dicks to satisfy her,” said Mindee.

“You girls are just so demanding,” said the Jamie that had been making out with Phoebe.

“I can’t imagine where they get that from,” said the Jamie with Mindee, glancing over towards Emma briefly.

“Criticize Ms. Frost’s teaching later,” said Celeste strongly, “Either double up or shut up!”

“We have no intention of ending this ritual unsatisfied!” the three triplets said in unison.

Multiple sighed and grinned. These girls weren’t going to make it easy on him. It may be a good thing that they didn’t because while it may be a drain on him physically, it would ensure that he wouldn’t end this ritual unsatisfied either.

Each Jamie clone stood up in the hot tub and made another duplicate. Now with two Multiples per Cuckoo, he coordinated his efforts to ensure each girl was in a position for him to fuck. The two Multiples with Celeste bent her over the side of the hot tub with one behind her while the other got out and knelt down in front of her. Together, one thrust into her pussy from behind while the other shoved his erect manhood into her mouth. Right next to them, the two Multiples with Mindee lifted her up and sat her on the edge of hot tub. Then one Jamie got between her legs and thrust into her while the other stood next to her, turned her head, and shoved his cock into her mouth. And in the center of the hot tub, the two Multiples with Phoebe held her up so that she was sandwiched right between them. Then they lowered her down so that one dick was in her pussy and the other was in her ass. She let out a loud moan while her sisters were muffled. And through Multiple’s collective efforts, he began fucking them at a similar pace.

“You dirty little girl! You want it so bad!” grinned the Jamie clone fucking Phoebe’s ass.

“Yes! YES! This is...what I want! Two dicks! One in my pussy...one in my ass!” Phoebe exclaimed.

“These girls...such dirty mouths!” grinned the Jamie clone thrusting into Mindee’s pussy.

“It shows!” said the Jamie clone face-fucking Celeste’s face, “Only dirty girls...can suck dick this good!”

The six Multiple clones continued to hump the three blond teens in multiple holes, which seemed like an appropriate way for them to satiate these three very sexual girls. They couldn’t move their bodies with the same vigor as earlier, but they could still maintain a fairly steady rhythm. Together, their naked bodies bounced, gyrated, and splashed within the bubbling waters of the hot tub. It was a strenuous exercise in lust for both a hive mind like the Stepford Cuckoos and a hive body like Jamie Madrox.

_‘I’ve taught them so well, yet they still have so much to learn. I guess that will have to wait for the next orgy.’_

Emma Frost may have been the only one contemplating another orgy at this point. She could sense how drained nearly everyone was at this point. Roberto sounded pretty winded already as she kept smothering her lips around his face and shoving his face between her breasts. Even Monet, who had been vigorously stroking and sucking his cock, seemed less energetic than before, but she did a better job of hiding it. They both didn’t have much energy left so they might as well put it to good use.

“Don’t get tired on me, you two,” Emma told them, “You heard the princess. Enjoy one last fuck before the ritual ends. It’ll distract us from how wore we’ll be tomorrow.”

“Well...only some of us may be sore,” said Monet as she gave Roberto’s balls another hard tug.

“Totally...worth it!” said Roberto with a goofy grin.

Feeling the need as well, Monet got on top of Roberto and positioned herself so that she was facing away. Then while holding his legs down, she lowered herself onto his dick and began bouncing up and down his length. At the same time, Emma pushed Roberto back down onto the mini-bed so that he was now flat on his back. Then she straddled his face and roughly shoved her pussy against his mouth where in instinctively began eating her out.

“Mmm...that’s a good little submissive!” said Emma sternly, “Eat me out and fuck Monet! Make her cum! Make us both cum!”

“He...he will! I’ll...make sure of it!” moaned Monet, already short of breath as she rode his cock.

The two women maintained their complete domination of Roberto and he didn’t mind in the slightest. And to make sure he didn’t get too greedy for pleasure, Monet used her telepathy to ensure he didn’t climax until they did. It was an uncomfortable feeling for most men, but Roberto had come to enjoy it and he made sure he played his role as the two women had their way with him.

It was like the final mile of a marathon. They had engaged in so much sex and had so many orgasms over the course of the ritual that at this point there was nothing ceremonial about it. This was just basic pleasure and maybe that was the point. After so much indulgence, sex was back to being just a simple pleasurable activity. That made this final romp all the more fitting.

They steady yet heated sexual pace continued. Blissful moans and grunts continued to echo throughout the pool, but they weren’t as loud or enthusiastic as they had been earlier. The men thrust into the women with less fervor, focusing more on just feeling around their naked bodies. And the women seemed more focused on just savoring that touch, working themselves up to one last orgasm. From above the pool, the large domed windows acted like a clock of sorts. The sunlight was fading fast as the sun set over the horizon. The whole area was now bathed in a unique twilight that faded as the sunlight waned. And before the final rays of sun could disappear, the last round of ecstasy filled the room.

“I’m close! I’m so close! Ooh fuck I’m cumming...one more time!” cried a desperate Domino, her face contorting with strain from her movements.

“I’m ready when you are, Dom. Just...let it out,” said an equally winded Elixir, “Here...I’ll help.”

Using his powers once more, Elixir touched her breasts and helped trigger another sexual release within Domino. She eagerly grabbed his hands, arched her lower back, and closed her eyes as her vaginal muscles contracted in one last round of bliss. And as soon as Elixir felt that distinct throbbing around his cock, he used his powers again to trigger his own release. He closed his eyes as well and clung to Domino’s naked skin as he filled her womb with one last loud. Even though he could manipulate every cell of his body, there was both drained and satisfied by this final peak.

Namor was another man who had unique talents that aided his sexual stamina. It aided him in bringing Princess Amara to her final climax. He kept bouncing her up and down his cock, still holding her slightly above the waterline. As he fucked her, he noticed the water around him becoming hotter. Her magma powers were triggered on a small scale, causing the water to steam up around them. It certainly added an extra element to their sex, which he found uniquely appealing. And when she finally climaxed, she let out an extra wave of heat that consumed them both.

“So hot! So good! You’re highness...I’m ready to cum!” Amara moaned.

“As am I, princess...as am I,” said Namor in a deep tone.

When the blissful sensations washed over her, Amara’s toes cirled and she threw her head back. Namor held her up a little higher, admiring her regal beauty as she climaxed. He kept moving his hips, slithering his cock inside her throbbing folds. The extra heat along with the tightness of her womanhood helped him achieve climax as well, making for appropriately royal orgasm.

The hot water from the center of the pool quickly found its way to the other end where Danielle, Sam, Tabitha, and Bobby were closing in on their peak as well. They maintained a much slower sexual pace compared to Namor. They were primarily concerned with relaxing and enjoying their final climax. The added steam from the pool made for a more sensual ambiance as they reached their peak.

“Mmm...is the water hotter...or is that just my orgasm?” wondered Danielle, now gripping the edge of the pool harder.

“Ah think that’s Amara! And Ah think Ah like it!” grinned Sam.

“So nice and steamy,” purred Tabitha as she steadied the movements of her hips, “A perfect way...to finish an orgy!”

“Don’t worry...I’ll keep you cool, Tabby!” grinned Bobby.

The heated water guided them to an equally heated orgasm. Bobby climaxed first, his hands still iced up as he squeezed Tabitha’s breasts when he climaxed inside of Tabitha. This triggered an extra shiver through Tabitha as she kept moving her hips against his, adding a unique feeling around the steamy environment. It helped send her over the edge as well with a few humps, causing her to cling to his icy hands and let out a blissful moan of contentment.

The extra heat in the water helped Danielle achieve her peak as well. Since her pelvis was just at the water line, the added heat over her folds gave her that extra push. Sam needed a few more thrusts, even as Danielle’s pussy throbbed around his member. He slowed down a bit, letting Danielle enjoy her peak before bending his knees and delivering a few more hard thrusts that earned him one last climax as well. They weren’t as vocal as Bobby and Tabitha were, but that didn’t stop them from enjoying it and sharing an affectionate embrace.

“Ooh fuck! I...I feel the heat too!” said Jubilee, the steam from the pool having reached her and Kurt as well.

“Me too,” moaned Kurt, who had been slow and steady with his thrusting.

The ambiance was just as appealing to Kurt and Jubilee. Like many of the other women, Jubilee found Kurt’s fuzzy embrace very stimulating. Even as her naked skin became hot and sweaty from the steam and the physical exertion, his furry body remained so soft. It helped guide her to her final orgasm. To make that extra push, she shifted her body so that she was on her hand and knees. Kurt kept thrusting into her from behind while using his tail to stimulate her clit. He also leaned over her and kept fondling her breasts, making sure as much of his fur touched her naked skin as possible. She clung to the sides of the mini-bed as the pleasure built up for one final release.

“Ohhh I’m cumming, Kurt! I’m cumming!” she cried out.

Jubilee rose up and reached behind to grasp onto Kurt’s fuzzy face as her inner muscles throbbed in a sexual release. This surprised Kurt somewhat, but he eagerly embraced her and kissed around her neck. Being the gentleman he was, he stopped his thrusting and let her enjoy her final climax. He was close too, but made sure Jubilee enjoyed hers first. Not willing to let this go unrewarded, Jubilee eagerly repaid him.

“Your turn!” said Jubilee seductively.

“Oh Jubilee...” was all Kurt got out.

While still on his knees, Jubilee rose up off his dick and turned around so that she was on all fours again. She then went to work sucking Kurt’s dick, giving him a quick and thorough blowjob to draw him to his own sexual release. It didn’t take too long. After less than a minute of thorough sucking and stroking, Kurt gabbed onto Jubilee’s shoulders and let out a deep moan as he released a final load of fluid. There wasn’t much, but Jubilee still made sure to lick up every drop.

“Mmm...you’re such a great guy, Kurt,” said Jubilee in a tired yet playful tone, “Your mother must be so proud.”

If Mystique was proud, she was too distracted to notice. Warpath seemed intent on showing that his durability was greater than hers. He had been rapidly pounding into her pussy, bouncing her whole body and testing her shape-shifting form. It was a strain for the both of them. Warpath held back his release for as long as he could and Mystique did as well, trying not to make it too easy for them. But at this point in the ritual, they were only straining themselves.

“That all...you can do, warrior?” grunted Mystique, clearly short of breath.

“Not...even close!” Warpath grunted back.

“You’re lying!”

“So are you!”

Their body motions became more chaotic. The whole mini-bed rocked and sweat poured down both their bodies, so much so that they didn’t even notice the steam from the pool that Amara had generated. Eventually, all this chaotic humping caught up with them. Their bodies finally gave out and they each climaxed. But it wasn’t clear who climaxed first. Even as Warpath’s member throbbed and released a wave of fluid into Mystique’s womanhood, he kept moving his hips. Mystique’s vaginal muscles started contracting as well, sending surges of hot sensations up through her body that caused her to contort in ways only a shape-shifter could manage. They only stopped when it became too hard to breath. By then, Warpath had expelled every last drop and Mystique could barely move her legs. They didn’t even say a word as the Native American mutant collapsed on top of her and succumbed to the strain.

Other lustful outbursts were every bit as strenuous for some. The Stepford Cuckoos effectively wore the Multiple clones down with their demanding lust. The two Jamies who were receiving oral sex from Mindee and Celeste couldn’t hold back. They each ended up climaxing before they did, letting out deep grunts as they shot loads of fluid onto their face and breasts. The Jamie that had been fucking Phoebe’s ass also climaxed, having to slow the pace as he filled her with his fluid as well. The three triplets were close, but the six Multiple clones would have to hold out a little longer.

“Damn! You girls...are really demanding!” moaned the Multiple that just climaxed in Phoebe’s ass.

“Don’t you dare stop! I’m so close!” Phoebe cried out.

“Make more clones if you have to! I...I want to cum again!” Celeste cried out, now rubbing her own clit to help push her over the edge.

“I...don’t think I can manage anymore,” said the Multiple clone that just climaxed on Mindee’s breasts.

“Then don’t! Just keep fucking us until we cum!” Mindee cried out.

Despite his own burning urge to climax, Multiple held out a bit longer. Thankfully, the hive mind of the three telepathic triplets and the Multiple clones helped. The moment one of them climaxed, the others followed suit. Mindee got hers first. The Jamie fucking her pushed her legs apart even wider so that he could penetrate deeper and Mindee, now leaning back on her arms, was sent over the edge with a few more deep thrusts. And shortly after she climaxed, the Jamie fucking her climaxed as well and the others around him followed suit as well.

The Jamie having sex with Celeste climaxed next. Having been hammering away into her pussy from behind, he could not hold back long enough for her climax. So with her naked body rocking against his, he just leaned over and fondled her dangling breasts as he released one last load of fluid into her depths. But Celeste didn’t seem to mind. As his member throbbed within the tight confines of her pussy, she skillfully stimulated her clit to trigger her own release.

Moments after Celeste’s peak, the Jamie fucking Phoebe got his as well. His legs became weak, even within the bubbling water. After bouncing Phoebe along his dick a few more times, his dick became extra rigid within her pussy and he got his release. Sensing this, Phoebe made sure she got hers as well by shoving the Jamie onto the seat next to Celeste. Still straddling his pelvis, she rode his still sensitive prick to her own climax. This seemed to cause him a bit of discomfort, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Roberto didn’t seem to mind the discomfort either. Even though he desperately wanted to climax, Monet kept him from doing so with her telepathy. She was still riding him hard, now leaning back and skillfully gyrating her hips to work his manhood within her pussy. At the same time, he had kept licking and suckling the folds of Emma Frost’s vagina. He couldn’t tell if Emma was close, but he could definitely tell that Monet was close. And the sooner she climaxed, the sooner she would let him climax as well.

“Just a...little bit...more! I’m so...so close!” grunted Monet.

“Mmm...careful darling,” said Emma as she rode Roberto’s face, “A perfect orgasm need not be strenuous...for either of you.”

“I can do it! I just need to...ohhhhh!”

The strain finally caught up with her and not a moment too soon. With one final sway of her hips, Monet actually fell back on Roberto so that she was lying on top of him as she climaxed. Her legs remained in a spread-eagle position as her pussy throbbed mercilessly around Roberto’s cock. She even squirted, something she hadn’t done since she joined the ritual. This powerful sexual release abruptly ended her telepathic hold on Roberto’s mind, allowing him to climax as well. His deep moans were muffled by Emma Frost’s pussy, but it was clearly a very strong release. His seminal fluids mixed with Monet’s in a somewhat messy mix of sex.

These strong releases left both Monet and Roberto breathless and drained. However, Emma Frost still hadn’t had hers. She had been close thanks to Roberto’s teasing and a few telepathic tricks of her own. But rather than make Roberto finish the job, she rose up so that the Brazilian mutant could catch his breath and pulled Monet off her.

“You’ve proven yourself nicely, Monet,” Emma told her, “But I think there’s room for one final lesson!”

Monet was too breathless to contest Emma’s request. She was practically limp when she pulled her off Roberto, laid her on her side, and positioned her pelvis between her legs. Emma then went to work, holding onto Monet’s leg and grinding the outer folds of her pussy against hers. Since Monet’s folds were still dripping with various sexual fluids, the movements were nice and smooth. She even had Roberto place his hand over her clit and use his solar powered touch to glide her to one last orgasm last orgasm.

“That’s it, my students! Make your teacher cum...one more time!” Emma exclaimed.

Monet and Roberto learned their lesson well, watching as Emma Frost arched her body in one final act of ecstasy. She was almost as tired as they were, but was too proud to show it. That didn’t matter though. She always had to maintain her special brand of dominance, even at the end of a sex ritual.

By the time the last orgasm had passed, the last rays of sun had disappeared. The twilight around the pool became dimmer and the air became much cooler. It seemed like an appropriate signal to the end of such a decadent yet exhausting ritual. The effects of the wine were finally fading. All their lustful energy had been effectively spent. It left them exhausted in ways that struck even experienced X-men, yet it also left them satisfied in ways that were nothing short of uncanny.

“Wow…I know I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve said that, but I’ll say it again,” said an utterly drained Bobby Drake.

“It’s worth repeating,” said Danielle, who was leaning on the edge of the pool for support, “I never thought so much sex could be so exhausting.”

“Exhausting…yet satisfying!” grinned Tabitha as she stretched her tired limbs.

“That goes without saying,” said Bobby with a grin.

“I’m still going to be sore as hell tomorrow,” sighed Jubilee, now laying on her side again next to Kurt.

“But was it worth it?” asked Elixir from the mini-bed next to hers and Kurt’s.

“Hell yes!” she replied.

Amidst their exhaustion and soreness, they all took a moment to settle. Bobby helped Tabitha up and they each laid down on a couple of mini-beds near Jubilee and Kurt, who were already resting comfortably on their sides. Danielle and Sam remained in the pool and just allowed themselves to float around while they caught their breath. From the deep end, Namor had to carry the exhausted Amara out. The Nova Roman Princess was so spent at this point that she didn’t have the strength to swim back. Always mindful of royalty, Namor carefully laid her wet and naked body down on another mini-bed.

“What say you, Princess? Has the ritual been fulfilled to your liking?” asked Namor.

“Oh yes…very fulfilled,” she said, still short of breath.

“It’s not the most decadent ritual in which Namor has participated, but I’ll concede it has its merits.”

“Do you always sound this casual after an orgy?” sighed Domino, who had since risen off a very tired Elixir.

“You act as though such acts are rare for the King of Atlantis,” he scoffed.

“And you people think I’m decadent,” chuckled Mystique, still casually leaning back on a mini-bed.

“As if you’ve done anything to change our minds,” muttered Warpath, who was far more drained.

“What can I say? Some are just more built for it than others,” the shape shifter shrugged.

As if to further spite the Native American mutant, Mystique got up from the mini-bed so that he could rest on it in peace. She then made her way over to the mini-bed next to Kurt and Jubilee. While they were both too exhausted and too naked to talk seriously, they would certainly have to have a few words before she left. There was no way she was going to return to her undercover mission with Sinister without leaving her children on a good note. And maybe she could even patch things up with Bobby.

Once he made sure that the Nova Roman princess was resting comfortably, Namor made his way over towards Emma. Along the way he passed the hot tub with Multiple and the Cuckoos, who had already settled into a more recuperative state. The three triplets slipped back into the bubbling waters, leaning onto each other for support. Multiple would have preferred they lean on him, but he was too exhausted to keep his duplicates going. He recalled the two remaining duplicates, leaving only his prime self. He remained in the hot tub as well, settling on the other side for some much needed rest.

Monet and Robert were just as in need of rest as well. After their domination games, Roberto remained flat on his back. His whole body was practically limp, but a content smile never left his face. Monet remained seated near the end of the mini-bed, leaning back on her arms as she caught her breath. She was too proud to show how tired she was. Emma Frost, who was every bit as tired, had to coax her into lying down on another nearby mini-bed.

“The lesson is over, Monet. You’ve more than earned an extended recess,” said Emma.

“You know me, Ms. Frost…always looking for extra credit,” she said breathlessly.

“Overachiever,” muttered Multiple from the nearby hot tub.

“And even overachievers need rest,” said Emma.

Monet didn’t have the energy to debate the former White Queen. Even she understood that perfection required rest. Once she and Roberto were settled, Emma rose up off the mini-bed as well. Namor arrived to help her, always eager to provide an embrace to a beautiful naked blond. This not being their first orgy, they were better able to endure the exhaustion. Since Emma had been the one to bring Namor into this decadent ritual, it seemed appropriate that he would share the post-orgy afterglow with her.

“You look like you could use some rest as well, Ms. Frost,” Namor commented.

“Speak for yourself,” she said wryly.

“Since when has Namor had to?”

“Point taken,” said the former White Queen, “But I hope at some point you find the humility to thank me for getting you involved in this lurid ritual that I knew you’d love.”

“You need not frustrate yourself. Namor is not above showing his gratitude, especially to beautiful women who share with him their rituals amongst other things.”

Namor’s expression remained as hardened as ever, but Emma could sense more than just his usual royal bravado. The King of Atlantis was never going to be as open and affectionate as she would prefer, but that wasn’t necessary with her. After what happened with Scott and Jean, she had a new appreciation for Namor’s self-assurance. It gave her more reasons to share other decadent plans with him after this ritual was over. If the way he embraced her was any indication, he was certainly open to the idea.

“Even after an orgy, the King of Atlantis insists on getting fresh with me?” Emma teased.

“Speak for yourself,” he said with a slight grin.

“You’re not going to ask that we join the others in their inappropriately romantic ceremony, are you?”

“Maybe at the next orgy, we could consider it,” said Namor with a suggestive undertone.

“If only you could say that without your hand on my ass,” she teased.

“You want me to move it?”

“Heavens no,” she said coyly.

The king and former White Queen set their future plans aside and focused instead on joining the others in their rest. Namor formally led Emma back into the pool where he could help her settle in an environment where he could better accommodate her. Now that she had successfully atoned for her past transgressions with the X-men, she could focus more on building a life more fit for the former White Queen. It seemed only appropriate that an actual king would be involved.

As the team settled in for some much needed rest, the whole area became quiet and peaceful. A decadent orgy in such a luxurious setting went a long ways towards dealing the rigors of constantly having to be heroes. It was more than just a celebration of lust and sex. It was a reminder that even heroes deserved some decadent self-indulgence every now and then. It gave them all the more incentive to save the world.

* * *

**New Olympus Temple – Central Chamber**

_‘The ritual is almost over. I know you’re tired. I know you’re sore in places you would rather not think about. But before this elaborate orgy officially ends, I want us to share one last special ceremony. Meet up with your significant other, gather whatever energy you have left, and meet in the central chamber. Let’s make finish this ritual in the best way possible!’_

This was the telepathic message that Jean Grey had sent out a half hour ago. She made sure that only the couples received it and she made sure it had a very appealing undertone. This provided extra motivation to make use of what little time they had left. According to Amara, the ritual officially ended at sunset. That allowed just enough time for them to share one last elaborate sex ceremony.

With help from the temple priestesses and priests, Jean and Scott put together a fairly simple setup in the central chamber. It was similar to the initial setup they had when the ritual began. They arranged a series of small beds in a circular shape around a larger central bed. But these beds were larger and fancier than the mini-beds that were so common throughout the temple. They included special red sheets of the finest linens and matching pillows. And around each bed were several candle stands, each of which were lit with specially scented candles that matched the colors of the sheets. The bed in the center had a few extra candle stands and a ceremonial rug underneath it, which was adorned with some very special imagery that wasn’t immediately clear. It helped create a much more romantic ambiance compared to the overtly sexual setups they had experience thus far.

It seemed appropriate that after indulging in so much decadent lust that they would end this ritual with something more intimate. At this point in the ritual, those involved in committed relationships willingly opened themselves to sharing sexual intimacy with others. In doing so they exercised all sorts of lustful inclinations. In most cases it led to enjoyable sex with friends and teammates. In some cases it allowed them to lay old feelings and emotions to rest. It was distinctly different from the intimate sex they shared with their lovers. And rather than indulge in yet another act of lust, Jean thought it would be fitting if they took some time to celebrate with something a little more meaningful.

With the rest of the team enjoying their final indulgence in the pool area, the couples arrived in the central chamber eager to see what Jean had planned. Logan, Ororo, Warren, and Betsy were the first to join them. Rogue, Remy, Alex, Lorna, Piotr, and Kitty followed shortly after. Laura, Juilian, Prodigy, and Surge came last. And once they were all in the room, Jean wasted no time in getting things started.

“Hope you all have enough energy for one last ceremony,” Jean said to them as she stood near the central bed with Scott by her side, “I promise that this one will be the most memorable!”

“Given all the kinky shit we’ve done today, that’s gonna be a tall order, Jeannie,” said Logan.

“Don’t tell me you doubt my sincerity, Logan,” said Jean, pretending to be offended.

“Never,” he said with a grin.

“We trust you, Jean. That you can be sure of,” said Ororo.

“You guys have found all sorts of crazy ways to surprise us today. I think we can handle one more,” said Alex.

“Does that mean there’s a crazy reason why only couples are allowed for this ceremony?” asked Lorna curiously.

“Or why your bed is bigger than the rest?” Alex added.

“Yes, but it’s not as crazy as you think,” said Scott, sounding every bit as confident as Jean, “For now, just get comfortable with your lover and wait for the fun to begin.”

Each did as they instructed, locking arms and leading each other to one of the seven beds. The soft sheets and sensual ambiance made it easy to get comfortable. Some couples were already engaging in casual foreplay, fondling breasts and feeling up each other’s naked flesh. Others were somewhat drained, having vented so much lustful energy over the course of the ritual that they weren’t sure they had enough energy for another ceremony.

“Ah hope you haven’t worn yourself out, sugah,” said Rogue playfully as she and Remy exchanged a few casual gestures.

“Speak for yourself, chere. You be the one making up for all the kinky fun you missed out on when you couldn’t touch,” said Remy in his usual flirtatious tone.

“That supposed to mean something?” she said, pretending to sound offended.

“Yeah…it means we can focus on making our own fun now that you’re all caught up!”

“If only I had your energy, Remy,” said Prodigy, who was in the bed next to theirs with Surge, “I hope you don’t hold it against me if I’m not as durable as the others, Noriko.”

“Don’t even focus on the others, David. Focus only on us,” said Surge, who had her legs draped over his lap and her arms around his neck, “We’ve had our share of meaningless sex today. And I would like to make some of our last sex acts today more meaningful.”

“So would I,” he said with a warm smile

Prodigy and Surge embraced tenderly. Rather than engage in heated foreplay, they just laid back on the bed and enjoyed the warm feel of their naked bodies. Their sentiment was shared by many. As fun as it was to freely indulge in all sorts of casual sex acts, there was still a place for the loving and affectionate kind of sex that could only be shared between partners that loved each other. It didn’t need to be elaborate or kinky. It just needed to be sincere.

For some couples, however, these loving affections were more meaningful. Warren and Betsy were more desperate in their gestures and so were Piotr and Kitty. They were already kissing passionately and making out on their respective beds. Warren surrounded Betsy with his wings and arms while Kitty lay on top of Piotr, lovingly caressing his large muscles with extra care. Not long ago, Kitty had spread Piotr’s ashes over Russia, thinking she would never see him again. Betsy was thought to be dead as well. While their relationship had been tenuous at times, her recent return gave them another chance to love each other in all the right ways for all the right reasons.

“I can’t tell you how much I missed holding you in my arms like this, Betsy,” said Warren as the feathers of his wings lightly grazed over his lover’s naked skin.

“I missed it too, luv. Death hasn’t made me forget how much I enjoyed our feathery cuddling,” she said warmly.

“And I want to enjoy it even more this time around,” he said to her, “I don’t want to screw it up again.”

“You won’t. If death wasn’t enough to stop you from loving me, then I think we can look forward to much more feather cuddling.”

In the bed across from theirs, Piotr and Kitty shared a similar sentiment. But thinking about Piotr’s death made Kitty more emotional in her gestures. Tears even formed in her eyes under the weight of her passions. Piotr affectionately wiped them away while holding her in his powerful embrace.

“I missed you so much, Piotr. I know I’ve said it way too many times, but damn it if it still hurts when I think about holding your ashes and…” said Kitty, her words trailing off so she wouldn’t have to say it.

“It’s okay, Katya. I missed you too,” he said to her, “I wish I could stop the hurting.”

“That’s just it. I don’t want it to stop. It reminds me of how much you mean to me. And I don’t ever want to forget that.”

Piotr felt tears in his eyes as well as this amazing young woman conveyed her love for him through each gesture. It never ceased to amaze him how this girl could make someone as strong as him feel so vulnerable, yet so secure. The pain caused by his death may never fade. However, it served as a strong reminder to them, and to Betsy and Warren as well, that their love was strong.

The strength of such love was apparent with every couple. They had each come together in their own special way, but the depth of their love for each other was made it so special. For Laura and Julian, however, the extent of their love was still blossoming. Before the ritual, they had grown closer. They had even been intimate a number of times. However, their ability to explore their love was hindered by personal issues.

While Julian’s lack of maturity had always been an obstacle going back to his Hellion days, Laura’s issues were much more complicated. Growing up in a Weapon X facility, robbed her of the ability to develop close emotional bonds with anyone. The only one she ever developed such a bond with was her mother and she ended up dying by her claws. Since she joined the X-men, she had to learn how to forge these emotional bonds. She had already done so with Logan, who was like a father figure to her. And teachers such as Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, and Kurt Wagner had been a big help as well. But it was Julian Keller who made her feel these emotions in ways that often overwhelmed her. With Logan and Ororo’s encouragement, she convinced Julian to participate in this ceremony.

“Are you…comfortable yet, Julian?” asked Laura somewhat anxiously.

“I’m in bed with a beautiful naked girl. It’s kind of hard not to be,” he replied.

“Then why do you look conflicted? Do you not want to do this with me?”

“Hell yeah, I want to do this with you, Laura. I’m just a little confused, that’s all. After our initial romp at the beginning of the ritual, you pretty much ditched me. Even in an orgy, that’s sending some mixed messages.”

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intent,” she said to him.

“Then tell me why you gave me the cold shoulder for most of this ritual only to catch up so we can participate in some ceremony clearly meant for couples,” said Julian intently, “Because if we’re supposed to be a real couple, I would like to know for sure.”

His sounded almost as overwhelmed as she was. Together, they were both sitting upright on their knees with their arms only lightly draped around each other, as if they were hesitant to fully embrace each other. Julian clearly wanted to embrace her, but not without a clear understanding of what this meant to them and their relationship.

There was no getting around it. Laura couldn’t keep avoiding the powerful emotions she felt for this boy. She sensed that he felt them too. She could practically smell it on him every time he looked at her. But she avoided embracing it because she didn’t understand these emotions. She refused to hurt Juilian the same way she hurt her mother. This ritual allowed her to explore emotions in a unique way, helping her separate the passionless sex acts she did as a teenage prostitute from sex acts that were more meaningful. She had made a lot of progress in the span of one decadent ritual, but she needed to take it further. She needed to confront these overwhelming feelings once and for all.

“Logan once told me that understanding emotions is like fighting blindfolded. You can’t make sense of everything around you and sometimes you get hurt because of it,” Laura said as she began to explain herself.

“That sounds like something Wolverine would say,” sighed Julian.

“You know I’ve been…struggling with emotions since I joined the X-men. And you’ve been the source of many overwhelming emotions, Julian.”

“Um…sorry?” he said sheepishly.

“Don’t apologize. These are emotions I don’t mind even if I don’t understand them. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you for most of this ritual. I’ve been trying to understand them better because until recently, the most intimate thing I ever did with anyone was either kill them or fuck them for money. And I don’t want that for us. I’ve done a lot of self-exploration with this ritual, learning how to incorporate emotions into meaningful physical acts. And if you feel the same emotions for me that I feel for you, then I want to express them in all the right ways.”

The former living weapon finally allowed some of these emotions to show as she pulled Julian into a warmer embrace. Now the front of their naked bodies were intimately meshed, their warm skin conveying the feelings that had been so confusing. Laura was a battle-hardened killer, but even she was somewhat anxious under the power of these feelings. Yet despite her disposition, Julian embraced them with her.

“You know, I knew from the day I started crushing on you that it was going to be a challenge,” said Julian with a half-grin.

“Yet you don’t seem as overwhelmed,” Laura pointed out, “Does that mean you understand these emotions?”

“News flash, Laura. Nobody really understands emotions,” he told her, “But they do understand when someone means a lot to them. And you, Laura Kinny, do mean a lot to me. But since understanding emotions is such a pain, I think we’re better off just expressing them.”

Expressing these emotions for Julian meant capturing Laura’s lips in a passionate kiss. It was deeper and more intimate from the many kisses they had shared with other partners over the course of this ritual. With their lips locked, Julian laid Laura down on the bed so that they were both on their sides, allowing them to more freely explore each other’s naked bodies. It was still overwhelming, but in a good way this time. It made the most sense of anything she had learned about emotions to date. Rather than agonize over trying to understand these emotions, she and Julian would communicate them through actions. And with everything they had learned throughout this ritual through various sex acts, they were more than equipped convey the necessary feelings.

Before long, every couple was comfortable on their beds and making out in a passionate embrace. There kissing, touching, and groping escalated, but only to a point. The sexual aspect of their embrace remained secondary. The point was to bring these feelings of passionate love in line with the feelings of powerful lust that had fueled the ritual. This would be the two major components that would drive this final ceremony. They lacked only one special component to make it work.

Scott and Jean took note of each couple’s feelings in addition to sharing their own passionate embrace. Since their bed was bigger and in the center of the room, they had a good view of every bed surrounding theirs. Jean could sense the passion escalating. Scott certainly did his share, kissing down her neck and massaging her breasts in the way he knew she loved. She remained in an upright position while leaning back on her arms. She took deep breaths as her husband smothered her with loving gestures, preparing herself for one last intimate act.

“What do you think, Jean? Are they ready?” asked Scott.

“Mmm…you almost sound impatient,” said Jean, purring softly at the way he fondled her breasts.

“Speak for yourself,” he quipped, “You’ve got that naughty cosmic look in your eyes. You’re so ready for this and so am I.”

“As if you haven’t made that obvious,” she teased, rubbing her thigh up against his semi-hard manhood.

“We have an advantage. We’ve done what we’re about to do. Everyone else hasn’t. We don’t want to overwhelm them, but we want to share this. After everything we’ve done with this ritual, it’s only fitting.”

Even during a ritual orgy, Scott Summers approached this in a very tactical manner. It was oddly appropriate. They had to be so tactful in organizing this ritual. But before it even began, they knew how they wanted to end it.

It was no secret that while repairing their marriage, Scott and Jean had discovered some creative ways to improve their sex life. They didn’t just discover new ways to open up to each other and express their love. They actually got creative in ways that made for plenty of intimacy and plenty of intense experiences. Some of those experiences, however, required that they utilize some of their unique talents. Ironically, it was Emma Frost who taught them how to incorporate those talents into their love life. Now they were going to share it with their friends.

“It’s time,” Jean announced with Scott still kissing her, “Everybody keep embracing your lover and open your minds. You may see some strange sights and feel some unfamiliar sensations, but I promise it gets better…much better.”

Nobody voiced any concerns. They all seemed just as eager to experience this as her and Scott. Once she sensed their minds were ready, she and Scott shared an intimate embrace while still sitting in an upright position. Then her eyes began glowing with the distinct flames of the Phoenix Force, showing that she was tapping into the cosmic power with which she was so connected. Within moments, these flames surrounded both her and Scott, filling them with a special kind of energy that caused them to strengthen their embrace. Then Jean took it a step further and directed the flames throughout the room.

In doing so, the rug underneath Scott and Jean’s bed lit up like an aurora, revealing that the imagery it depicted was that of a Phoenix. The large image pulsated ominously, like a flickering star in the night sky, and as the pulses became more intense, the embers on the candles surrounding each bed flared up. They now burned like large torches, engulfing the whole chamber in a hot, fiery glow. These embers seemed to carry the exotic fires of the Phoenix Force. And from these embers, the cosmic flames surrounded each couple in a similar aura.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Lorna as soon as she felt it.

“The Phoenix…I feel it!” said Betsy.

“Dang…is this supposed to be happening?” wondered Remy.

“I don’t care! I like it!” said Surge.

Everyone shared Surge’s sentiment. The instant they felt the flames surround them, a powerful energy surrounded their bodies. Each couple had been so engrossed in their intimate affections that they barely noticed the cosmic flames radiating from the central bed. But as soon as they felt this energy, they quickly took note of its power. This energy filled them with a special kind of passion. Any lingering aches or fatigue from all the sex they had earlier faded for a moment, as if it were purged from their bodies. With these limitations gone, each couple became aroused again and this time it wasn’t just sexual.

In the warmth of these flames, they all paused from their foreplay and affectionate gestures to process what they were experiencing. They all looked at their respective lover and marveled at the stunning cosmic glow that now surrounded them. Along with this glow, they also sensed a stronger connection. It was as if a special channel to their partner’s passions had been opened and now those passions could flow between them freely in a way that wasn’t possible before. This passion led them all to become fully aroused to a level that surpassed even the potent aphrodisiacs they had utilized throughout this ritual. All the men developed large, throbbing erections and all the women developed hot, moist pussies. Lust and love merged completely under the power of this energy, giving them the opportunity to express both to the utmost.

“Damn you’re beautiful, Ro,” said Logan in a daze.

“Laura…my God,” said Julian, at a rare loss for words as he caressed Laura’s face.

“Oh Peter…I missed you. I want you,” said Kitty with more desperate than before.

“Lorna…I feel so…wow!” said an overwhelmed Alex.

“It’s incredible, isn’t it?” said Jean, smiling at all their reactions.

“By the goddess, Jean…when did you learn how to do this?” asked Ororo in amazement.

“Very recently,” she replied, “And Scott and I have grown very fond of it.”

“We call it Phoenix powered lovemaking,” said Scott, who was still astonished by the power of this feeling, “It’s one of many ways Jean and I have learned how to share greater intimacy. It helped us strengthen our love and our marriage when it needed to be strengthened. Now we’re sharing it with you.”

“You all now have cosmic energy fueling your passions. Use it to make love to your partner and express those passions to the fullest!”

Love and lust now had a potent source of fuel in the Phoenix Force. For every couple now immersed in the flames of the Phoenix, the breadth of their desire for each other transcended their mental and physical limits. It was like their consciousness along with their capacity to love expanded under this power. In the hot glow of these cosmic flames, they reveled in the feeling, gazing at their lover with a kind of passion that wasn’t possible with mortal minds. And what they couldn’t comprehend with their minds, they expressed with their bodies.

Scott and Jean set the tone, acting as the core of sorts to this Phoenix powered lovemaking. With Jean’s eyes still glowing, they kissed passionately. And while their lips softly swirled amidst the flames, Jean arched her legs around Scott’s waist so that her pelvis was aligned with his penis. Then while she held onto his shoulders and he held onto her hips, she lowered herself onto his length so that his manhood filled her womanhood. The hot feeling of flesh merging with flesh triggered a brief outburst of cosmic flames and as Jean began moving her hips along his rigid length, these outbursts settled into steady embers that flowed freely into the others.

The energy resonated quite strongly with Logan and Ororo. Having always had a special affinity for the forces of nature, they embraced the spirit of this cosmic lovemaking. They let out primal growls and moans as they kissed, flushed with newfound vigor. With the passions flowing, they quickly got into their favorite sex position, which involved Ororo being on all fours with Logan behind thrusting into her. It allowed Logan to channel his feral instincts while allowing Ororo to feel like a true goddess. And once they got going, their naked bodies rocked fervently with Logan pounding his manhood into her depths while Ororo clutched the sheets and cried out in delight. It was reminiscent of an alpha male consummating with an alpha female in a beautiful culmination of primal passion.

“Logan…my love…ohhh you make me feel like a true goddess!” Ororo exclaimed.

“Ungh! Ohhh Ro…my goddess…you already are!” grunted Logan, his love and feral passion for this woman converging with every blissful moment.

The power of the Phoenix evoked plenty of primal instincts. It also negated any need for playful flirtation or elaborate acts of arousal. For Rogue and Remy, this was a significant change in their approach to sex. Before and during this ritual, they had been so adventurous with sex acts. Yet when their passions were filled with cosmic energy, their love manifested in the most basic of ways.

There was nothing fancy or elaborate about the way Rogue and Remy kissed or touched each other. There were no witty exchanges or casual chiding, which had been part of their relationship long before they became a couple. And when they began making love, Remy just laid her down on the bed and got on top of her in a simple missionary position. Rogue continued to embrace him with her tender touch, spreading her legs and holding onto his arms as Remy guided his penis into her vagina. He wasn’t too slow or too hard. He just lovingly caressed her as he worked his body up and down hers, making love to her in a simpler way that still managed to convey the breadth of their love.

“Chere…” was all Remy said through his labored breath.

“Oh Remy…” was the most Rogue said through her blissful gasps.

Simplicity was plenty effective when their passions were fueled by the Phoenix Force. However, there was still room for a more personal touch. Warren and Betsy had always tried to make their intimate moments special. Most of the time, they only had Warren’s wings to work with. But this time, they had the flames of the Phoenix and they certainly helped.

Warren kept his wings securely around his lover along with his arms, holding her in a uniquely affectionate embrace. Sitting on his knees, he held her up while kissing her and grazing his feathers over her naked skin. Betsy lovingly reciprocated his embrace, snaking her arms around his neck and planting her feet on the bed just behind his back so that she could lower herself onto his waiting manhood. The support offered by his wings made it easier and in addition to being uniquely sensual. And she felt his length penetrate her hot womanly depths, she used that support to rock and gyrate her body in a sexual rhythm. It ensured that both the passions and the hot sexual sensations of their naked bodies moving together was appropriately heavenly.

“Oh Betsy…my angel,” said Warren with almost desperate affection.

“Mmm…takes one to know one, luv,” purred Betsy as she lovingly caressed his face.

There were so many passions to express. But the addition of cosmic power to this basic act of expressing love didn’t just supplement the emotions surrounding it. It also supplemented the strength of those expressing it. Piotr usually didn’t need extra strength when he made love to Kitty. But he soon found that he was strengthened in other ways.

While they were making out on the bed, Kitty exercised the most strength. She remained on top, kissing and caressing his large muscles with a vigor unbefitting of her stature. When they began making love, Piotr was the one who exercised the strength. He took his lover in his powerful arms and rose up so that he was on he knees. Kitty instinctively held onto his neck while demonstrated her uncanny flexibility, draping her legs over his shoulders. Then with his grip firmly on her butt, he lowered her onto his waiting cock. And once he fully penetrated her tight folds, he bounced her up and down his large endowment. The head of the Phoenix fires and the powerful aura surrounding them seemed to make every movement stronger than his mightest form.

“Peter…so good! So strong!” Kitty exclaimed as she clung to her lover.

“For you, Katya…I am at my strongest,” he said to her in his deep, accented tone.

This added strength offered an added ability to express these passions. For some, it offered more than they knew what to do with. Alex and Lorna didn’t get many chances to experience heightened passions. Being able to share the power and strength of the Phoenix Force offered a unique opportunity and they embraced it fully.

They were usually so subdued when they made out or made love. This time, they made an exception. They shifted around on the bed, kissing and touching each other with more vigor than they usual. When the need to make love overwhelmed them, they happened to be on their sides with Lorna facing away while Alex lay behind her. They usually didn’t get too creative with sexual positions, but this occassion seemed more than appropriate. With Lorna’s head still turned so she could keep kissing him and Alex reaching around to fondle her breasts, he lifted her leg so that he could enter her. As soon as he felt the tip of his penis make contact with her wet outer folds, he thrust into her and started pumping into her at a heated pace. This was the kind of heated lovemaking that reflected passions they rarely expressed, but the Phoenix allowed them to truly convey those passions.

“Oh...ooh Alex! Ohhh Alex! I love you! I love you so much!” she exclaimed.

“Oh Lorna! Ohhh God, I love you too!” moaned Alex in between passionate kissing.

Added strength and added passion was a lot to process, even for mature couples. Prodigy and Surge may not have had the history that others had, but their love had blossomed a great deal in wake of recent events. And the power of the Phoenix Force allowed them to share it in a way that was mature beyond their years.

Prodigy was skilled and refined in the way he kissed and touched his lover. There was no awkward teenage clumsiness. His ability to mimic skills was part of his mutant power, but they had never impressed Surge like this. He didn’t need to mimic anything this time. It was driven purely by the passions and emotions imbued by the Phoenix Force. These skilled touches naturally led to heated lovemaking. Prodigy laid Surge down so that she was perfectly comfortable. Then while still in an upright position, he grasped her thighs and positioned himself over her so that they were draped over his shoulder. It allowed him to admire the impassioned look on her face as he slid his manhood into her hot pussy. Armed with cosmic level energy and passion, he began making love to her in a slow yet thorough rhythm that reflected both his skills and his love for her.

“Ohhh David! So…so good to me!” Surge cried out.

“Mmm…you deserve it, Noriko,” grinned Prodigy as he skillfully leaned over and kissed her, not interrupting the rhythm for a second.

Making love with the aid of a cosmic power was a unique enough experience, adding a special energy to an already intimate act of passion. But for Laura and Julian, the concept of making love in general was every bit as foreign. They had experienced sex in many forms, yet they had not experienced genuine lovemaking. The emotions between them were clearly present. They just didn’t know how to express them. Now they had a cosmic force to guide them.

They were the only ones that hesitated briefly when they felt the power of the Phoenix Force invigorate their passions. Laura actually looked anxious while surrounded by the cosmic aura, as if her primal inclinations were clashing with her volatile human emotions. Julian watched this struggle and felt some of those emotions flow into him through the connection that the Phoenix had opened. In a profound moment he actually got to feel the inner turmoil that she struggled with. It was overwhelming, but it affected him in a profound way.

“My God…I feel you, Laura,” he said to her.

“I…I’m sorry, Julian,” she said in a conflicted tone.

“Don’t be. I want to feel this with you.”

Julian helped settle his lover by embracing her tenderly and kissing her. He was soft and caring with his gestures, helping to settle some of the primal anxiety she was feeling. Laura instinctively returned his affections, kissing back and raking her hands down his back. It helped soothe the overwhelming emotions that were now racing through her at such a heightened level. In the same way Julian felt her tumultuous feelings, she also felt the extent of his love for her. It triggered more powerful feelings, but unlike before, these didn’t overwhelm her. Now her most urgent inclination was to express these feelings.

“Let’s do this, Laura. Let’s make love,” he told her.

“But I don’t…” she began.

“You don’t need to know how. Just…let it happen.”

Laura had relied on her instincts all her life to survive and fight. Now she needed them to share this feeling with this very special boy. Julian placed his trust in her, a hardened killer, to do what she needed to do. He laid her down on the bed with her, allowing her to remain on top of him. At first, Laura just intensified the foreplay, kissing and touching him with more urgency. Then she felt his throbbing erection pressing up against her thighs. Guided by her instincts, she rose up slightly and straddled his hips. She then locked hands with Julian as she plunged down onto his manhood. More instincts followed and she began rocking her hips, working his penis within the tight confines of her wet folds. The familiar sensations of sex followed, but this time they were accompanied by something different. This time, she felt the powerful emotions she had for this boy manifest in this act. She still didn’t understand these emotions, but she fully embraced their power.

“Julian…oh Julian! Ooh this feels…so good! So fucking good!” Laura cried out with primal passion.

“That’s it, Laura! You’re…you’re doing it! We’re doing it! Ohhh Laura!” exclaimed Julian.

No matter the level of experience or skill, the power conveyed by the Phoenix Force allowed every couple to make love in a truly special way. It didn’t matter if some had been together for years or had just recently come together. The sheer breadth of the feelings and emotions they experienced together was heightened to an astonishing level. It took the simple act of making love and gave it a level of cosmic significance.

Once every couple established settled into their own unique lovemaking style, the flow of cosmic flames settled as well. It became a self-reinforcing cycle, flowing like a river from Scott and Jean in the central bed and into each couple. The glowing flames around their naked bodies pulsated in accord with the flames, which also seemed to correspond with the rhythm of their sex. The energy from the Phoenix strengthened the connection they felt with their lover, allowing them to feel each other’s affectionate emotions while also sharing in the blissful sensations. And the intensity of these sensations were every bit as heightened as their emotions.

With the love and affection flowing freely between each couple through cosmic power, the basic pleasures of sex escalated to equally cosmic proportions. It was like every part of their bodies capable of transmitting pleasure was supercharged and every sexual movement maximized the stimulated. It added to both the intimacy and the ecstasy. At times the pleasure was akin to that of an orgasm, so much so that it was difficult to determine if they had climaxed. But under the power of the Phoenix Force, the mechanics of orgasms were somewhat different.

“You feel that, everyone? This is how we make love on a cosmic scale!” proclaimed Jean in a tone worthy of a woman bearing the Phoenix Force, “The love…the passion…the pleasure…let it flow! Let it connect your minds and bodies! Together…we embrace it!”

The power of this connection fueled this unique kind of pleasure. Unlike the regular pleasures of sex, it didn’t just build to a regular sexual release. The sensations from every sexual movement was like a miniature orgasm in and of itself, sending a powerful rush of pleasure without draining the body of arousal. Once the pleasure built up to a certain plateau, it became akin to prolonged cluster of continuous orgasms. The pleasure defied the limits of the body, but the power of the Phoenix Force allowed them to function beyond those limits, as was its nature. It ensured that every couple remained at this special plateau of ecstasy. From each couple, the blissful moans and euphoric grunts reverberated along with the burning cosmic flames. It made for a very special and very intimate experience.

Once every couple settled into this unique state of continuous euphoria, they maintained their respective sexual pace. Some made love at a heated, fervent pace. Some chose a slower, more focused pace. Many also varied the position in which they made love, rolling around on their bed and exploring this pleasure from various angles and rhythms. The experience they gained from their various sex acts throughout the ritual showed in the creativity some couples displayed. However, nobody got too elaborate with positions or paces. No matter what rate or what position in which they did this intimate act, its the impact was every bit as profound.

As the cosmic flames coursed through each couple and they made love passionately in their respective beds, time seemed to lose all meaning. For all they knew, they could have been making love for hours. It didn’t matter either way. They cherished every moment of it, embracing their lover and celebrating the passion they shared. The only limiting factor was the flow of cosmic energy from the Phoenix. Unfortunately, it couldn’t be sustained indefinitely.

While the Phoenix Force had few limits, the human mind and the human body did. Jean and Scott had learned to respect those limits in refining this process of cosmic lovemaking. Emma Frost once told them that the threshold between ecstasy and strain was never wise to exceed. Once they got close to that threshold, they had to reign in the flow of cosmic energy. But that didn’t mean that this powerful act had to end abruptly.

“Jean…I feel it. I…I think it’s time,” Scott said to his wife through increasingly labored breaths.

“I…I feel it too, my love,” said Jean, her voice echoing with the cosmic power, “They do too.”

“Then…let’s finish it.”

Jean Grey-Summers smiled and kissed her husband again passionately. They had made love in numerous position throughout this cosmic experience, but for the final part of this intimate act, they returned to the sitting position in which they started. It was their favorite position for a reason and the one they always finished in whenever they shared this special level of intimacy. Their naked bodies continued rocking while the cosmic flames radiating from Jean grew to greater levels of intensity. This intensity soon filtered to every other couple, connecting them to the power of the Phoenix Force and ensuring they could share in this moment.

“It…it’s time, everyone! The Phoenix…has connected us all!” Jean announced to them, “I can feel it! I know you can too! Now together…let’s share one last climax! One more…to celebrate our love! One more…to make this ritual complete!”

The flame on every candle erupted in a sharp burst, creating short columns of fire that brightly radiated the whole room. Under this light, each couple was more fully immersed within the aura of flames surrounding their bodies. These flames swirled in accord with the motions of their lovemaking, adding a greater urgency as every sensation became hotter with bliss. Then in one profound moment, they achieved orgasm on a cosmic scale.

The sensations of the body and the capacity of the mind to experience those sensations expanded in a way akin to a candle becoming a towering inferno. The physical pleasure surged through their bodies, mixing with emotions along the way to create an intense wave that covered them like an ocean of pure ecstasy. Scott and Jean felt it first. Their sexual movements stopped and their naked bodies froze within the fiery aura of the Phoenix, allowing them to embrace each other in a loving grasp and let out a shared cry of ecstasy that signaled the final sexual release. From the cosmic flames radiating from their bed, this final burst of cosmic passion flowed into the other couples. Their cries of ecstasy soon followed, their connection to their lovers and the Phoenix Force creating a perfect storm of bliss.

The wave of sensations that erupted with each couple flowed in a powerful progression of pleasure. Ororo and Logan felt it next, followed by Piotr and Kitty. Having favored more fervent kinds of lovemaking, their moans were especially vocal. Laura and Julian followed suit. Laura was pretty vocal as well, her howls of ecstasy echoing over Julian’s. But he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Rogue and Remy got theirs soon after along with Warren and Betsy. They may not have been as loud, but they made up for it by maximizing their naked embrace. Alex and Loran felt it next, whose moans were muffled by a deep kiss. Prodigy and Surge felt it soon after, who were so overwhelmed by the feeling that their cries were mutated. It was a testament to the sheer intensity of this feeling. The love they shared, the passion they felt, the pleasures of sex, and the cosmic power of the Phoenix converged to create an experience that was nothing short of uncanny.

The breadth of this sexual release lasted longer than any of them expected, but not nearly as long as they would have preferred. Through every blissful moment, they remained frozen in their sexual union, cherishing every sensation and emotion. As the experience passed, cosmic fires radiating from Jean Grey in the central bed faded. The raging flames became soft embers before disappearing completely. In the process the flame from the candles faded as well, so much so that they flickered out completely. It marked both the end of this special ceremony and the ritual as a whole.

Without the intense cosmic flames, the room became dark and silent. Only heavy breathing and light moans could be heard at this point. With every couple was now completely drained of energy, their strength gave out. The men withdrew from the women, the arousal finally subsiding as every muscle in their bodies went limp. Their now exhausted bodies settled onto the soft beds. They remained in a light embrace with their lover, supporting each other as they processed what they had just experienced.

“Wow…so that’s what it feels like to make love,” said Laura who had the widest smile she had ever had in her life.

“So that’s what a cosmic orgasm feels like…nice!” purred Kitty, already on the verge of passing out.

“Nice…doesn’t even begin to cover it,” said Piotr, his powerful arms still draped around his lover.

“This is how you guys got your marriage back on track?” said Alex.

“It’s…one of the ways,” said Scott with his very exhausted wife securely in his arms.

“Well thank you for sharing it with us,” said Ororo, who had never seen Logan look so content, “We…really appreciate it.”

“It was our pleasure…in more ways than one,” grinned a very tired yet very satisfied Jean Grey-Summers.

Each couple shared in that satisfaction as they instinctively curled up with their lover and fell into a a light sleep. After having engaged in so many decadent activities over the course of the day, it seemed fitting that they ended up back in the arms of their respective lovers. Having shared this cosmic level of intimacy, they achieved a level of ecstasy that would make any god or goddess proud.

By now, the sun had set over Nova Roma and the ritual was officially over. The same temple that had echoed with the sounds of so much decadence fell silent. There was nothing left to do but rest and reflect on all the blissful, and sometimes overwhelming, experiences they had shared with each other. These were experiences they wouldn’t soon forget. The X-men dealt with a lot of stress and frustration in their lives as mutants and heroes. Their complicated lives made it difficult on their minds, their bodies, their relationships, and sometimes their sanity. They came to Nova Roma looking for to escape, relax, and enjoy themselves. And after having experienced this exotic festival together, they could safely say they succeeded.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

The day after the ritual was much needed day of rest. Early in the morning, the X-men reconvened near the entrance of the temple. They finally put on their clothes and returned to the palace. There were no more activities, festivals, or ceremonies to participate in. Many of them were too sore at this point anyhow. They were content to spend the rest of the day sleeping in, lazily lounging about, and resting within Nova Roma’s luxurious accommodations.

Near the end of the day, the unexpected guests that Emma had invited left. Namor departed with Multiple, Monet, and the Stepford Cuckoos in the same ship they arrived in. They intended to return before they arose too much suspicion from their peers. They even gave a Mystique a ride back, dropping her off somewhere in Canada where she could meet up with the Marauders. Her trust with the X-men remained tenuous, but she had done enough to earn herself another chance with her children and the team. It was also clear that Namor intended to pay more visits to Nova Roma and Emma Frost was likely to join him. Their stay in this secluded locale left quite an impression to say the least and the rest of the team agreed that this would be their new favorite destination to unwind when they needed to get away from their lives as heroes.

After their final day in the palace, they thanked Amara’s family for allowing them to stay and departed from Nova Roma aboard the X-jet. The trip back was fairly quiet and relaxed. Nobody said much about the ritual. They decided before they left that it was probably a good idea to keep the details of the ritual to themselves. They didn’t need their students or their fellow X-men knowing about some of their decadent activities. All they needed to know was that they enjoyed themselves and were rejuvenated for whatever crisis came next.

However, that didn’t mean that some wouldn’t notice the signs. When the X-jet arrived back at the mansion, Hank McCoy was there to greet them. He was pretty relaxed himself, having shared some overdue nights with his lover, Abigail Brand. But when he saw the team exit the jet with their luggage in hand, he noticed that his teammates looked very relaxed.

“Welcome back, my friends. You’re all looking well,” Hank said as he secured the jet.

“We feel better than we look, old buddy!” said Bobby, giving him a playful punch in the arm.

“That’s for sure. I can’t remember the last time I’ve come back from a vacation feeling this good!” said Warren.

“That’s good to hear. I hope that means you’re all sufficiently rested,” said Hank.

“I doubt think we’ll ever be this rested again so don’t get used to it,” said Kitty, who was even more chipper than usual as she clung to Piotr’s arm.

“Would you believe that Logan actually slept through the night and without the aid of too much whiskey?” added Ororo, who was also walking hand-in-hand with her lover.

“Depends on what counts as ‘too much,’ darlin’,” Logan joked.

“I think we can all say that the concept of ‘too much’ has changed for us, but for the better,” said Emma Frost in her usual coy tone.

“That’s for sure, luv!” said Betsy.

Hank looked at his teammates with a raised eyebrow. It was good to see that they were so relaxed, but there was something else at work here. He noticed that some had this special glow about them that he couldn’t quite ascertain. He then noticed that some of his teammates were walking awkwardly and smiling strangely. He couldn’t help but pick up on some suggestive undertones, but he had a feeling that they weren’t going to share the details. And that may have been for the better.

“So…what exactly did you do on Nova Roma to get so relaxed?” Hank asked as Scott and Jean walked by.

“Oh you know…this and that,” said Scott, who somehow managed to maintain a straight face, “Amara’s people were very generous to us. They made sure we had everything we needed to enjoy ourselves.”

“Is that all?” said Hank, sounding completely unconvinced.

“All you need to know is that this vacation worked, Hank. That’s all we’re willing to share,” said Jean as she slipped her arm around her husband and followed him out of the hanger, “But let’s just say that we’ve all developed a new appreciation for certain ancient festivals.”

* * *

**The End**

**AN: Thank you all very much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to give a special thanks to Agent-G, who was a big help in crafting this story. And I know there may be some pairings or acts that I didn’t get to, but I feel that this is a good point to end the story. And I’m leaving this story open for a spin-off or even an addition if warranted. But for now, I’m going to leave this story as is. Also, please take the time to review. I always appreciate it. And if you want to get in touch with me, feel free to contact me at** [**MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com) **. Thanks again and take care!**


End file.
